Two Makes Three
by xXTailoredDreamsXx
Summary: Bella is emotionally broken after her long term relationship with Jacob ends when he chooses his love for music over her. She's sure she will never feel anything again until she meets a beautiful stranger during a subway ride home that changes her life. Will one mistake take everything away, leaving a bitter taste forever in her future? Or will her truer destiny prevail?
1. Broken Records Make Scorned Memories

**Two Makes Three**

**By: xXTailoredDreamsXx**

**A/N: Have you ever been so lost in love that it felt like everything? When that feeling stopped what did it do to you? This story starts there. A girl so lost, so broken, she's terrified to go on because nothing in the future seems worth moving forward for. She's perfectly content with living a life of routines like a ghost lost in a crowd. All it takes is one chance meeting though to drastically change her path. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Broken Records Make Scorned Memories**

**~~*Bella*~~**

I woke up to the sound of construction work outside my window and let out a long sigh. A quick glance at my alarm clock told me it was 11:36 in the morning and I had only achieved four hours of beauty sleep after my nine hour shift, for the forth night in a row at 'Charlie's Tavern'. Realizing it was pointless trying to go back to sleep, what with the jack hammering going on outside, I slowly began the task of rolling out of bed. Once out of bed I would grab my towel so that I could jump in the shower and start my day with its regular routine.

I grimaced at the thought of my 'regular routine' and how dramatically that routine had changed just seven weeks ago. My thoughts were thankfully interrupted by the buzzing of my cell phone. I groaned looking down at the screen, seeing it was my boss on the other end.

I knew what was coming next.

"Morning Charlie," I croaked out trying my best to sound sick. It was a sorry attempt but worth a try.

"Save it Bella, you won't fool me with your theatrical abilities. I need you to cover for Jessica tonight, and then I promise you can have the next two nights off."

"That's funny, I could have sworn we had this same exact conversation twenty-four hours ago. How odd this must be what they call déjà vu," I couldn't help but tease him. I wouldn't go down that easily.

I knew, and Charlie knew, that I was his most dependable employee and I would never leave him in the lurch. That and we both also knew I had absolutely nothing else going on in my life right now and could use the distraction.

"See you at eight?"

"Yes, of course," I groaned just before hitting the end button on my phone.

While still in hand, I decided to check my voicemails before rolling out of bed and going into the dreadful bathroom full of mirrors that would remind me of just how low I had fallen these past two months. I couldn't ignore the sad girl who always looked back at me. I'd heard the sheet fall last night from where I'd draped it over the reflecting glass.

I let out a sigh and held the number one button down to send me to my voicemail while I stared blankly through the window. The robotic voice told me I had three new messages.

"Hey Bells," I nearly dropped the phone at the sound of his voice.

"It's a little after… one... Guess you had to work tonight. I've got some bad news. Embry booked us three more shows on the way back up the coast so it's going to be another week before I'm home… I just wanted to let you know. I know you're probably a little ticked… well maybe not… I don't know… still trying to figure all this out. I guess give me a call tomorrow when you get up. We should probably talk."

I let out a sigh and hit the delete button to erase the message from the same person who had so easily erased me from their life just seven weeks ago. I only wished it were that easy to erase the entire memory that the sound of his voice had brought on.

Jacob and I had lived together for five years and been more than just roommates with benefits for four of those years. We were still currently sharing an apartment in New York City, with no discussions taking place yet as to when or how that would change once he returned home.

It felt wrong to call us broken up… but we certainly ended things the night he decided to walk out on me. He made it very clear what his priorities were and what was important to him when he left me in tears on the apartment steps in the freezing rain on that God awful night.

We were definitely broken.

It was ironic that his need for freedom after four years came just two days before he would leave for his second tour with his band 'Love Spelled Backwards is Love'. I wiped my eyes where the sudden tears had appeared and took in a deep breath. Damn him for bringing all these memories back just with the sound of his voice.

I was angry for letting myself still get upset over him. I was angry that in seven weeks time I had yet to pick myself up so that I could rejoin society and the going on's of the city that I used to love so much.

Truth be told… it just wasn't the same anymore.

Nothing felt the way it used to; it all felt so incomplete.

Nothing smelled right; it all smelled rotten and old.

Nothing looked right; it all seemed so plain and depressing.

I could barely handle sitting on a subway car anymore without feeling the desire to scream bloody murder about how disgusting my fellow mankind was.

Nothing tasted the same; although, that had allowed me to shed a good ten pounds in the last seven weeks. _Maybe not everything was bad_. I felt a wicked grin creep up my face and quickly regretted it. I didn't want to feel anything, but I had to admit, it was nice to feel something even if it was brought on by my own sarcasm.

When Jake left, the change in my routine transpired. Though somehow at the same time everything had stayed the same. I suppose that's why every day felt like a continuation of the night he had left and why I still found myself unable to let him go.

I scanned the framed photos that sat on the coffee table in front of me and let out another cry before throwing a pillow at the smiling faces that were staring back at me, mocking me, causing me to loose myself once again to the emotional roller coaster that was currently my life.

The sound of shattering glass didn't faze me.

The millions of shards lying on the ground only made me think of him _more_.

Jacob was right.

He was always right.

I was ticked.

But I was also, without a doubt, heartbroken and empty without him. You always heard stories and saw it in movies. People loosing someone they loved and claiming to feel broken… or no longer whole. I never could have imagined it was possible to actually feel that. Then again, Jake made me feel things I never thought I was possible of feeling on a daily basis. That was why I had fallen so terribly hard for him in the first place.

I shook my head to free myself from the memories that still haunted me and remembered the reason why he had left me here like this… in this state of nothingness.

If he thought he was going to come back home from the tour after getting all his kicks from his groupies and just suddenly pick up where we left off like everything was okay, he had another thing coming. It was bad enough that I'd factually been the one supporting us and _his_ dreams for the past two years and he repaid me by saying he needed some time to, "figure things out and to just try and make the band _happen_".

It didn't help the fight when I suggested that we might as well start seeing other people too, simply to see his reaction.

He didn't shoot the idea down.

He just stood there and stared at me quietly while shifting his weight to the side and stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. That stance still haunted me in my dreams every night since the day he left.

He didn't fight for me.

He didn't fight for us.

I pulled myself away from my thoughts for a brief moment to retrieve the broom and dust pan from the pantry in order to clean my mess up so that I could get back in sequence with my daily rituals. As I stood over the trash can with the broken glass dangling from the pan, I found my mind wandering once again to a better time. A time when things were good. A time when we were happy.

* * *

"_Bella, wait till you hear this one!"_

_"__That's what you always say," I teased him while lying on the couch with my computer over my lap._

___"__And you always love it!" he joked, looking down at me with that sly and sexy smile that always got the better of me._

He was right though, I always did love the music he wrote.

I felt myself grinning while watched him play a slow melodic song on his black and tan acoustic guitar, closing his dark brown eyes with his dark black hair falling over his face from the nodding of his head to the beat of his music. He could still take my breath away, even after years of knowing him; he did it on a daily basis. I suddenly felt my body ache to be in his arms and smirked as I decided that he would get to pick the position tonight after this private show was over.

"_So what do you think?"_

"_Hmm... I think you were right," I replied smugly then quickly went back to typing on my computer with a wicked grin._

"_You loved it, I knew it! I'm a musical genius," he teased then took my computer from my lap, tossed it to the side, and picked me up to spin me around the room as he hummed the new song through his very kissable lips._

"_So, what inspired this one?" I asked as he gently sat us down on the couch with me still wrapped in his arms._

"_The same thing that always does."_

I didn't take my eyes off his as he cradled my face with his hands and bent his head down to bring his lips to mine, kissing me softly but somehow making it the most passionate kiss a girl could dream of. I was putty in his arms, his lips making me feel like I was turning into jell-o.

"_You are always and will always be my muse Bella, you know that," he told me quietly once he pulled away, softly grazing the side of my face with his thumbs, never breaking eye contact with me._

That was one of the many things that made Jake special. The way he looked at you with his eyes, like he was reading your soul. As if he wanted to understand and really feel everything you were saying to him in that very moment. He made you feel like nothing else around mattered.

Back when things were good.

"_Well its a good thing you don't write the lyrics," I teased slyly, which brought on a small pillow fight and in turn caused an old vase to fall from the china cabinet shattering glass everywhere._

_We laughed as we helped each other clean up the mess, him working the broom and me stabilizing the dust pan on the floor then dumping the remains of our childish, carefree behavior into the trash can._

_

* * *

_

I shook my head vigorously, wishing it would remove the memory forever. Wishing I had more bad memories than good so I could pull one of those in order to counter this one that helped make my life a living hell these days.

But that was just it… bad memories were far and few between when it came to Jacob. At least up until those last few months before he left…

"I can't think about this, please God can I just have one fucking day?" I yelled to myself then quickly noted that when asking God for a favor I should probably refrain from using vulgar language.

After my shower, I ran a brush through my long chocolate-brown hair and pulled it back behind my ears, letting out a breath. I couldn't stand to look at myself.

I looked awful.

I almost didn't recognize the girl who was looking back at me.

My pale complexion didn't flatter the dark circles that had recently appeared under my dulled brown eyes. It looked like I hadn't slept more than ten hours total in the past week. I suddenly realized I probably hadn't and began to feel extremely overwhelmed. The idea that Jacob would be home in a few days was a little more than I could handle this morning.

Trying to push it all away from my mind, I grabbed my keys and jacket as I made my way down the block towards the coffee shop where I spent most of my free time. I was a creature of habit; living in New York City all my life had made me that way.

Just because I had stopped engaging in actual social interactions didn't mean I'd started avoiding all social situations, it just meant I lived my regular routine as an empty shell.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" Mike asked, setting down my usual espresso in front of me.

"It's going. Jacob won't be back for another week, and I'm stuck working again tonight," I told him before I took a sip from my warm mug.

I let out a loud sigh, shooting some hair up out of my face from where it had fallen thanks to the atrocious posture I had developed over the last few weeks. Mike was my friend, but he was also one of Jake's friends too. That made venting very difficult, even if I'd wanted to. Though truth was I didn't really want to. I was much better off pretending everything was okay; that the floor hadn't been yanked out from underneath me.

"Tough break, kiddo. Alice was in about twenty minutes ago looking for you. She looked like she was up to something," Mike told me before going to wait on a couple who had taken a seat at the table next to me.

As if on cue, my phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket.

"Hey, Alice."

"Why haven't you called me back? I left you two messages brat!"

I abruptly remembered there had been other voicemails on my phone besides _his_, and immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I told her without much emotion in my voice.

"Guess you got the call from Jake, huh?"

Alice was engaged to Jasper, the lead singer of the band, so I'd already guessed she'd gotten the news too.

"Yep, I did."

"Well that's why I'm calling! I have a surprise for you, my love," she sounded like a giddy schoolgirl... it was making me nervous.

There was no telling what would come out next when it came to her. The thing about Alice was her impulsivity. She was the most eccentric person I knew and if I was being honest, that was what I loved about her. That was why she was my best friend. She had been my crutch during the last seven weeks since the whole Jacob break up…err… break happened, and I'd never been more grateful for having her in my life.

"What ever you're thinking, you're crazy," I told her already slightly smiling from the excitement that poured over the other end of the phone.

"That's why you love me!" she replied confidently then asked me where I was.

I quickly asked her where else would I be on a Sunday morning. She knew me better than I knew myself, often freaking me out by her unusual way of predicting my future, although she would always explain I was the world's most obvious person to her because she was my best friend meaning she just always knew things.

"You're at the Café, of course. You must be running behind then because I was just there," she replied just as I took a loud, over-exaggerated sip from my blue coffee cup to prove to her I was where she thought I was.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes!"

I sipped my coffee and went back to watching people buzz by the window. I was wondering to myself what Alice could possibly be up to when Mike abruptly came back to my table and took a seat in front of me.

"So how's it going, babe? You look like shit."

"Thanks," I mumbled back and opened up the newspaper that had been laying on the table beside me, hoping he'd take the hint and drop the subject.

He didn't.

Instead he took the paper from me, folded it back up, placed it under his arm and let out a long high pitched whistle.

"What?"

I was now officially annoyed.

I was always fine as long as everyone let me continue through my daily sequence of events without discussing the obvious.

"You know what… it's been weeks. It's going to be another week. What's your plan of action? It won't be so easy to hide from once he's home."

I knew he was right but I didn't know what to say to him. I wished I knew what the plan was.

I wished life were that easy… that simple.

All I could do was shrug and stare into my half-empty mug in order to avoid my friend's eyes; something I found myself doing often these days.

I knew that at all costs when feeling weak, I had to avoid eye contact.

"Bella, you know Jacob is my buddy, but you are too. It's been rough seeing you like this and I've got to say we're all kind of worried about what's going to happen when he's back," he told me while pulling my chin up with his index finger forcing me look at him.

I instantly hated him for knowing my defenses.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm alright," I said bluntly while turning my head to see Alice waltzing through the Café door.

Saved by my best friend once again. I would have to remember to thank her for that later.

"Mike, stop trying to be so dramatic with my Bella," She said with a grin.

I smiled as she gave me a wink before sitting down at our table.

He let out a lighthearted laugh, then squeezed my hand and disappeared behind the counter again.

"I swear he's got a thing for you," she whispered then giggled.

"He's one of Jacob's friends, Alice."

"So," she replied grinning again, "right this very moment he's thinking about fucking you over that very bar stool."

I flicked an unopened coffee creamer in her direction and quickly changed the subject.

"So what's the surprise?" I could feel myself forcing a smile and hoped it was more believable on the outside than it felt on the inside.

"Well, I've got an audition!"

"That's the surprise?" I was slightly disappointed.

Alice was a struggling actress with two wealthy parents. So by struggling I meant she lived for acting roles and had yet to get her big break. As far as finances, Alice would never struggle.

"No silly, there's more. You need a vacation and being in that empty apartment for another week is not what the doctor ordered!"

"What doctor?"

"Dr. Alice!" she snickered. "Now listen… I'm leaving for L.A. in the morning and I don't want to go alone so I will pick you up at eight. Be packed for a week on the beach and shopping on Rodeo Drive."

"What? You're crazy. I can't take a week off from work, Charlie would kill me!"

"Been there done that, you're off after tonight till next Monday night," she told me with a smug look on her face.

"Alice, I can't afford to miss that much work. Not all of us have wealthy parents who pay our rents and bills," I informed her, a little annoyed by her lack of concern for us average working class people.

"Already took care of that too. I can't believe you never negotiated a paid vacation with Charlie. _You _are crazy."

"How in the world…" I started to ask when she quickly interrupted me.

"My dad just became partners with him and the bar, so that helped," she told me with a wink.

"Sweetheart, when are you going to learn that when you roll with me you get to reap the benefits?" she added in a slightly serious tone.

"Never," I mumbled from under my breath and took the last sip of my now lukewarm coffee.

I wasn't used to needing benefits. Up until seven weeks ago, I'd never needed someone to spoil me with benefits. All the benefits I had needed were in Jacob.

"Then it's settled! We leave at eight a.m. I've got to get to class but I will come by tonight to make sure you're packed," she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then bolted out the stained glass door before I had a chance to object any further.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked as I got up from my table.

"Looks like I'm going to L.A. tomorrow morning." I replied, surprised by the tingle of excitement that came over me at hearing that news leave my lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Always Talk To Strangers

Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and ONLY Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Always **_**Talk To Strangers**

**~~*Bella*~~**

I was in the middle of my shift when Charlie came over and yelled in my ear that I could cash out and go home early. I looked at him shocked because in front of us was a packed bar full of people currently trying to get my attention to get them their drinks.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"It's one a.m. and you've got a flight in the morning. Go home and get some rest," he told me with a smirk.

"I can finish my shift, Charlie. I can't leave you like this," I argued with him.

Moreover, I was kind of depending on the tips for some extra spending money in L.A.

"No chance, get out 'a here," he told me with a serious expression that let me know arguing any further would be pointless. When Charlie made his mind up on something that was it.

I hesitated and opened my register for him so that he could start counting. Once he was done, he put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a firm but caring squeeze.

"I had no idea you were going through something, Bells. You put up a good front when you're here. I just thought he'd gone off on tour… I had no idea… Anyways we're all family here. You know I think of you like a daughter. Go have some fun and come back with that spark in your eye," he told me then handed over a couple of fifty dollar bills he had taken from the register.

"Early Christmas bonus."

I smiled and knew he was right. He was like a father to me. He had stepped in to make sure I kept a good head on my shoulders after my parents' death in a car accident a little over five years ago. I gave him a hug and nodded in agreement.

"I'll bring you back some beach sand," I told him then gave him another quick hug before grabbing my bag from under the counter and making my way out the door.

As I walked down the steps into the subway station I couldn't help but think about my old routine again. A little over two months ago, Jake would normally be waiting for me here. It was our thing.

No matter how late I would get out from work, he would always be here, waiting to 'escort me home' as he put it. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes and opened my bag to retrieve one of the many travel sized packs of tissues that had become my closest friends over the past few weeks; normally when my vulnerability got the better of me.

As soon as I'd stepped foot on the subway platform, my phone rang and I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"On our way home, are we?" Alice's voice sang on the other end.

"Funny how you knew that," I replied sarcastically.

"What can I say? I know how to pull strings."

"You're a regular puppet master," I muttered teasingly.

"Yah, yah, okay. I'm at your place but your out of TP so I'm running down to the store, do you need anything else for the trip that I can pick up?" she asked sweetly.

"I guess we're having a sleep over?" I was already smiling over the idea.

"Yep! I figured it would save me thirty minutes of beauty sleep if I didn't have to travel down town to pick you up before the airport," she replied with a loud yawn.

"Thanks _mom_, but I think I'm good on all things travel related. All I need is a swim suit and a good book for a week in L.A. right?"

I abruptly noticed a stranger looking in my direction, obviously eaves dropping on my conversation. I couldn't help but also notice how good-looking he was and immediately re-directed my eyes to the ground, but not before seeing him smile at me which ultimately caused me to bite my lower lip out of impulse.

I could feel my face turning red and my heart rate elevating over the sight of his beautiful mouth.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Alice's voice yelled, bringing me back to reality.

"What? Yeah, sorry. I'll be home in fifteen minutes. Get me a travel sized tooth paste and some sun screen," I told her then placed my phone back in my pocket only to take it out again to send Jacob a quick text.

_Going to L.A. with Alice. I'll be home by next Monday. Hope you're having fun and taking care of yourself. -Bells._

I hit the send button and almost dropped my phone when the eavesdropping stranger from a few seats away suddenly flopped down into the seat next to me.

"Hi," He said with a warm smile. A mesmerizing smile.

"Um… Hi. Do I know you?" I asked then scanned the car to make sure I wasn't alone with this stranger. I was relieved to spot a couple who had also noticed what was taking place a few rows up from them.

"Well…no. And I don't want to make this sound cheesy but there's really no other way to put it," I was going to wait for him to finish but had a feeling I knew what was coming next so I stopped him before he had the chance to embarrass himself.

"Please don't say you would like to change that."

It was a shame. He really was handsome. No, handsome wasn't the right word… he was fucking gorgeous.

Messy bronzed hair, emerald green eyes, and a smile that made you feel like you were the only person in the room. Or maybe it was a smile that made you secretly _wish _you were the only two people in the room.

"I knew it was going to sound cheesy," he replied melting my heart again with his delicious grin.

"Yeah well, they can't all be winners," I teased wondering where this sudden flirtatious behavior had come from.

"Can I start over?" he asked, tilting his head to the side causing some of his messy hair to fall in front of his left eye. He casually pushed it back and grinned while waiting for my response.

"I guess you can try but you've only got two more stops till I get off," I sat there with my hands folded neatly in my lap waiting to hear what he would say next.

"My name is Edward. What's yours?" he asked extending his hand in a slightly formal way now and making me smile while I bit on my lower lip again.

"Bella."

I shook his warm hand gently and tried my best not to laugh at his sudden business-like introduction.

"I couldn't help but overhear you're taking a trip tomorrow and well, that lead me to believe we were destined to meet on this subway tonight," he said, grinning widely while still holding my hand in his.

I laughed nervously and slowly removed it from his grasp to fold it back into my lap with its partner.

"Your sounding cheesy again, Edward," I could feel my face turning red.

"And slightly stalker-ish," I added quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually better at this."

"I don't doubt that," I replied, shocked by my lack of control to keep things formal.

"Okay, here it goes… I noticed you on the platform mostly because I've never seen someone so gorgeous looking so sad on a Sunday night but then stunned by how quickly your mood could change at a glance of your cell phone. So of course that intrigued me and then I couldn't help but over hear your plans for a trip to L.A. and here's where it gets interesting-"

"Does it? It still sounds like stalking to me," I mumbled, my head spinning around the fact that he had just called me gorgeous.

"I'm going to L.A. tomorrow too… for the week," he added with a shy smile.

I was a little taken a back and not sure how to respond to this stranger's sudden announcement.

"Sorry, you're right. I guess this is a little strange."

He was quiet when he noticed I didn't respond right away.

I found myself staring at my shoes again trying to think of something witty to say but then thought better of it.

"Well I can't say it isn't," I told him, feeling uneasy and remembering the reality.

I was a newly sort-of single girl in the city, talking to a total stranger on the subway late at night who knew a little too much about my plans for the upcoming week. I was thankful my stop had arrived but wished I had an escort to my apartment which was still four blocks away. I suddenly felt a pain in my side at the realization that I was wishing it were Jake, my escort, that was here.

I hated the situation. I needed a distraction. An intervention. _Anything._

"This is my stop," I told him standing up and grabbing my bag from the seat next to me.

He let out a sigh and gave me one last smile, obviously feeling defeated.

"Alright, Bella. Maybe I will see you in L.A.?" he asked then shot me one last wink without waiting for my answer.

I could feel my face blushing but couldn't think of any witty one-liners so I just nodded my head in response and turned my back to head off the train. All the while hoping maybe he was right, but immediately feeling guilty for even thinking such a thing.

* * *

After weighting my options, I decided on not telling Alice about my strange encounter on the subway. I knew she would make a bigger deal out of it than it really was, and I was already having a hard time getting the entire event out of my head without having her harp on it for hours.

"You sure are being awfully quiet tonight Ms. Swan" Alice whispered in my ear nearly scaring me half to death after sneaking up from behind me.

I hated it when she did that; which was often. It was as if she were a pixie on those feet of hers.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking" I told her quickly, praying she would drop it.

_What was my problem these days?_ Always asking God for favors… this was very unlike me.

"I hope not about that scum bag. He doesn't deserve the effort." she replied quickly breaking me from my newly found realization that the all mighty was constantly interfering in my thoughts these days.

"Seriously Bella, he didn't even call you until this morning. He didn't bother to send you an e-mail to explain his rationale behind what he did. I never thought it possible but I truly hate Jacob Black these days and it would serve you best if you started to feel the same way. You've built a wall around everyone else. Why do you still insist on putting him up on a pedestal?"

"I know, I know. You're right. So… what are the plans for the week?" I asked trying to change the subject.

I could never, and would never hate him.

That was not even an option.

"Well, my audition is Tuesday so we will just relax and chill by the pool tomorrow, then I was thinking Disneyland on Wednesday, the beach Thursday and shopping Friday and Saturday!"

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out _Ms. _Travel Agent."

The lack of sleep must have finally caught up to me because that's the last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep on the couch. It didn't take long for the nightmare to take place, either. I was a creature of routines, even in my sleep.

* * *

**What are we thinking so far?**

Please Review!


	3. Stalkers & Kidnappers

Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, and ONLY Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**Before we get started I would like to thank my beautiful beta, because without her this story would just be something that sat on my hard drive. CC you are the bestest smut nugget a girl could ever ask for! I *heart* you dearly!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stalkers & Kidnappers**

~~*Bella*~~

"Hurry or we're going to miss the plane!" Alice yelled over the traffic noise as we got out of the cab at JFK International Airport, people busy, rushing all around us.

That was the feeling from the city that I loved. Something about it grounded me. The feeling of life and choices being made without much thought; the randomness of chance and familiarity of hope for new things. It was all around us in this city even as we prepared ourselves to say goodbye. It was the first time in weeks that I felt a feeling other than complete nothingness, and now I was almost sad that I had to leave it all behind.

I let out a huff and scrambled around the Taxi driver to help him with our bags.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. I wasn't the one who had to stop for a muffin at the Café this morning" I reminded her while lifting a suitcase from the trunk.

"Blah, blah, blah. Hustle your bustle!" was my friend's response after sticking her tongue out at me.

I quickly paid the cab driver and followed her inside towards the ticket counter. The airport was busy, like everything else in NYC. Maybe that was one of the real reasons I loved it here so much… I was just a small fish… a flounder in the big sea of a city I had always called my home.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'm so glad you've let me kidnap you! Bella, my love do you have any idea how epic this week is going to be?" Alice squealed while squeezing my hand in line.

While we were waiting, I suddenly felt a familiar spark shoot down my spine. I instantly shook it off thinking I must have been dragging my feet and shocked myself. It wasn't static electricity though… not this time.

"Wow. It seems like you've got stalkers _and_ kidnappers. Impressive."

An oddly familiar voice said from behind us. It was Stalker's voice.

I turned around and dropped the bag of muffins I was holding in my hands to my feet. I suddenly wished I had chosen something a little classier than my black yoga pants, ugg boots, and gray fleece sweater with an oversized fuzzy scarf wrapped around my neck this morning.

Edward bent down and retrieved the bag of baked goods then handed it back to me with a smile.

_That_ beautiful smile.

"Um… do we know you?" Alice asked eyeing him up and down in his faded blue jeans and long sleeve white V-neck shirt.

"Bella and I met last night on the subway so... yes, we are acquainted," he told her all the while still smiling at only me.

"Bella Swan!" Alice exclaimed.

I swear I saw the light bulbs go off in her head and instantly knew what she was thinking. My quiet behavior from the night before suddenly made much more sense. It wasn't all about Jacob for once.

"This is Edward. Edward this is my best friend, Alice." I said quickly interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled smugly and I frowned knowing I would have a lot of explaining to do. Alice never let anything go. It wasn't in her nature.

"This is your flight?" I asked him trying to make conversation while avoiding my friend's shocked stare.

"It is. Ironic, isn't it? Maybe that line from last night wasn't so cheesy after all," he teased and I saw Alice's mouth drop open.

I couldn't help but wonder how it was possible that she hadn't landed any big television or theatre roles yet. Her craft for the art of theatrics was superb. I would have to remember to give her a round of applause for it later.

I felt my face turn what I'm sure was a bright crimson red once I returned my gaze to Edward, who was still smiling that breath-taking smile of his.

_My God he was pretty._

We were thankfully next in line so I excused myself and dragged Alice to the counter, open mouth and all.

"O-M-G!" she hissed under her breath while casually handing the ticket agent our boarding passes and identification.

"I guess I'll see you at the gate," Edward called out when we walked by him after we were done at the counter.

"Guess so," I replied back as casual as possible, then felt Alice's finger nails dig into my arm. I glared at her out of the corner of my eye while I tried to think of a good excuse for not telling her about last nights random meeting.

"What was that?" she yelled once we were safely out of ear shot.

"That was… nothing." I replied calmly, trying not to grin.

"Bella Swan! You met some hot guy on the subway last night, who used a pick up line on you, and you don't think that's something you should tell your best friend? I_am_ hurt!"

She really did sound hurt, and I felt a slight stab of guilt working its way over me. That was something else Alice was good at, guilt.

"It was nothing, I get lines like that all the time when I'm at work," I told her defending myself but knowing that was not entirely true. There was something about the butterfly feeling in my stomach last night that made his pick up line a little bit different.

"That is so not the same! Tell me everything!"

I quickly gave her the cliff notes style run down of what had taken place and could read the increased excitement on her face the closer and closer I got to the end.

"That is entirely different than getting hit on at a bar where you bar tend Bella," she mumbled slowly while squeezing my arm tighter.

The conversation had to stop there because we both noticed Edward had joined the line a few passengers behind us. She pinched my arm quickly and I muttered for her to _grow up_ from under my breath, suddenly feeling like I was sixteen years old all over again.

We took our seats in row fifteen and I was lifting my bag up into the overhead compartment when two hands took it from me to finish the task.

"Allow me," Edward said quietly then gave me a wink.

"Er... thanks."

I made my way into my seat and caught a glance at Alice who was biting her finger in order to keep herself from giggling while she looked out the window. That when I realized he was scooting in after me to take the isle seat in our row.

"You…_you're_ sitting here?" I stuttered as I felt my face turn an even darker shade of red.

"Yup, crazy, crazy world." he replied grinning, while he took out a magazine from his bag before stuffing it under the seat in front of him.

I could practically feel the seat convulsing from under me caused by Alice's poorly hidden giggles. I really was going to get her back for this.

We sat in silence for what seemed like ever. My mind was everywhere. I found myself focusing on the rhythm of his breathing and tried to use it in order to help me relax. What could I talk about? Should I talk to him? Should I wait for him to talk to me? What should I say first? Was it still okay to talk about the weather? Did I brush my teeth this morning?

Finally Alice jumped in, saving me from any further tug of war in my head over proper pragmatics.

"So, Edward… do you live in the city?" She asked leaning over me with a smirk.

"Yes, I do. My work takes me back and forth between L.A." I could tell this revelation interested her.

"Really doing what?"

"I'm the assistant to a talent agent in the city and he's got a lot of clients out west," He told her casually.

"Really? Well it looks like were in the biz together. I'm an actress heading out to L.A. for an audition, dragging my heart broken Bella here along with me."

I really _was _going to kill her.

He thankfully ignoring the heart broken part of her statement and smiled at my friend, "What are you auditioning for?"

"It's a role on a new primetime drama, 'Forever Eighteen'," she told him with a smile after tucking her short black hair behind her ear. I was beginning to feel left out of the conversation and slightly jealous.

"Who's your agent?"

"Alec Allen, who do you work for?"

"Phil Swartz" he replied calmly.

"You what? Can I give you my portfolio? I'm actually looking for new representation."

I was shocked, Alec was not only Alice's agent, but also her uncle, clearly letting me know that this Swartz person must be big time. I was surprisingly impressed a little more by Stalker. I couldn't help but smile to myself over the thought.

Then I caught Edward smiling. _Stalker was smiling at me smiling._

I looked away embarrassed, feeling my fingers tighten their grip on the sides of my yoga pants in order to help calm my nerves.

"Of course, here's my card" he told my friend as he removed a small rectangular piece of thick paper stock from his wallet then handed it to her, but not before brushing my arm with his in the process, sending an electric current through my entire body.

_What the hell was that_? I couldn't help but ask myself as I felt my body respond to that simple touch in a way that it never had with anyone else.

The conversation had to end there because just then the pilot came over the intercom to welcome us onto flight 410 to 'sunny Los Angles California'.

I inwardly wished Alice could actually read my mind so we could communicate telepathically. What a gift that would be.

I could feel her looking at me out of the corner of her eye and I knew it was killing her just as much as it was killing me. I mean, what was this? I had been nursing a broken heart just like Alice had said. I hadn't been aware of other guys for the past four years of my life and now suddenly my heart was racing over a complete stranger?

But it was more than that. I knew that much. I _felt_ it. Though, why or how, I didn't know. He didn't seem like a random stranger. It was as if he _were_ right. I felt as if I could trust and confide in him. And if I was being honest, it felt like our paths were meant to cross for a reason still unknown to me.

I also felt incredibly cheesy which made my face turn bright red again just as I heard him let let out a quiet laugh.

I looked over to find him smiling at me.

If he didn't stop doing that I was never going to get my heart rate down.

"What?"

"I've never seen someone have a conversation with themselves… to only themselves… so loudly." he joked.

"Har, har, what do you know Stalker?" I replied slightly annoyed now but still melting in his hazel eyes.

"Nothing… yet." He was smiling again causing me to now desperately search for my feet.

It was too much to handle. Embarrassing beyond belief.

Now I understood how all those old spinsters ended up living alone in a house full of cats. The lack of control was just too much to handle. It was just far too unbelievable that someone like him would even have the slightest bit of interest in someone like me; someone who was so completely broken.

"Excuse me. I've got to use the powder room," Alice whispered giving me a wink before scooting past us.

Death by Bella was definitely in her future.

We sat in silence for over five minutes before we both uttered the same one word at the same time.

"So,"

I laughed and extended my arms gesturing for him to continue. I was more than thankful that this had happened because truthfully I had no idea what I was going to say next.

"You didn't tell your friend about me… that's not a good sign," he said quietly, while closing his magazine slowly and resting it on his leg.

I wasn't sure how to respond to this and quickly wished I had joined Alice for that Mimosa this morning. I needed my alter ego.

I needed _Hell's Bells_.

"I'm teasing. You were a little more relaxed last night, huh?" he added after I didn't say anything to help take our conversation further.

"Sorry. I'd just gotten off from my shift at the tavern, had a few drinks in me. You caught the fun Bella," I confessed.

"I see… a bar tender are we? See, I'm learning already."

He was flirting with me again… and I was enjoying it.

I felt my shoulders relax a little bit and stretched my legs out. I hadn't realized how tense I had been sitting till his smile began melting me from my stiff-as-a-board position.

We spent the next three and a half hours talking as if we were the only two people on the plane. I learned that Edward was twenty-five and had just moved out to New York a few months ago, following his boss because he currently had more theatre clients than film or television clients. He loved the city but felt more at home on the West Coast. I wanted to ask who his boss represented but decided that would seem too star struck so I saved it for next time.

I then caught myself smiling at the thought of there being a _next time_.

I also learned that Edward had a four-year-old daughter; she was his main reason for missing the West Coast. She lived outside of L.A. with her mom, whom he'd never married although she was his high school sweetheart. They had broken up two years ago after she'd decided she preferred the companionship of women over men.

His life was like a sitcom and he joked that his boss had asked him to sign the rights over for the script.

"So are you going to let me take you out to dinner while you're in L.A.?" he asked, catching me completely off guard and making me wonder where my best friend had disappeared to. She hadn't returned to her seat in over three hours.

"I.. um… I don't think that would be very nice to Alice. She's paying for my trip. I'm her guest," I said quickly looking down at the ground again.

"How about lunch while she's at her audition?"

He was obviously determined to do better today than he had done last night on the train.

I continued to look down at the ground unsure of how to respond to his request. I was naturally surprised when I felt his hand under my chin lifting it up to look him in the eyes.

Those eyes.

That touch.

I unexpectedly began to day dream about what it would be like to stare into those eyes for hours and felt my face blush instantly blowing my cover.

He smiled and I blushed even more.

_Good grief Swan pull yourself together._

"Please, I promise it won't be the worst thing you've ever done," he said grinning while brushing my arm with his fingers deliberately and slowly.

To say he only caused goose bumps with that touch would be a lie. I once again felt my body burst into flames in a way that I had never experienced. His fingers… I wanted them to brush every other part of my body. I wanted to pounce on the man for Christ's sake. It felt like my body was controlling _me_. And my body wanted to do some very inappropriate things with him in this plane at that very instant.

I was speechless to say the least; absolutely speechless with my reaction to his touch.

_What the hell was he doing to me?_

Just then I was saved by the pilot announcing for the flight attendants to take their seats in order to prepare for landing.

I let out a sigh of relief when Alice reappeared with a sly smirk on her face.

"Where have you been?" I asked accusingly.

"There was an open row in the back so I decided to catch up on some beauty sleep" she replied giving me a wink.

I gave her a dirty look and waited for the bump of the wheels hitting the runway of LAX.

My mind was racing.

How was I going to get out of this?

Did I _want_ to get out of this?

I wasn't ready to date yet. I was still in my morning period, still picking up the pieces of my pathetic broken heart. _I still lived with my ex boyfriend for Christ-sake!_

I watched as Edward took our bags down for us from the overhead compartment and smiled when he continued to carry them off the plane.

"I've got to use the bathroom." Alice said quickly once we were off the plane.

"Are you going to go MIA again?" I yelled after her, reminding myself that I was still going to kill her later tonight.

"So you've had time to think it over, Ms. Swan," Edward said bringing my attention back to him as he set our bags down beside my feet.

The energy here was different. People seemed more concerned by their surroundings and less about themselves. I didn't like it. I gave a dirty look to a couple who I saw watching us from their seats inside the Ruby Tuesday's table in the airport terminal, and then let out a sigh.

I was already missing my city.

I was already missing my regular routine.

"I'm… complicated, Edward. I don't think you want the real baggage I'm carrying right now." I told him trying my best to make a joke about my pathetic-ness.

"I don't mind solving the puzzle if you'll let me try. It's only lunch Bella," he replied saying my name softly at the end.

And dammit, why did I like the way my name sounded coming off his lips?

He was right. It was only lunch. _Lunch in a strange city with a near stranger_, I reminded myself before impulsively agreeing for him to pick me up at 12:30 in the lobby of the hotel we were staying at.

He looked somewhat shocked but smiled as his eyes lit up. I laughed, finding humor in his enthusiasm and this time it was me that made him blush.

"Can I get your number?" he asked and I wondered if he was afraid I was giving him wrong information in plan of standing him up.

"I'll be there, Edward." I assured him then gave him a wink and walked away to join Alice at the water fountain after feeling a sudden burst of confidence.

"Tell me everything!" Alice whispered locking arms with me as we headed out to find a Taxi to our hotel.

* * *

We were lounging by the pool a few hours later when my phone buzzed interrupting Alice's banter about what she should wear to her audition tomorrow. I let out a groan when I saw Jake's picture on the screen.

"You still haven't talked to him?" Alice asked giving me a concerned look.

"Only by voice mail and text, which just started this past week," I told her staring down at his familiar face on my phone as it vibrated in my hand.

"Well talk to him, crazy! You're going to have to see him in seven days."

"I... I can't!" I stuttered, just as she snatched the phone from my hand.

"Hello Jacob. It's Alice."

"Nope sorry, she's over at the pool bar talking to some guy."

I smiled at my friend and blew her a kiss.

She was already making up for her behavior earlier on the plane.

"We won't be back till Sunday evening. I'll let her know you called. Tell Jasper I love him. Ciao!"

She hit the end button on my phone then gave me a wink.

"He wants you to know he called and hopes you have a fun trip. He said he wishes he were here," my friend reported back to me.

"See! What the hell does that really mean?" I yelled as I sat up to put my sandals on my feet.

I really did needed to visit the bar now. Jake's text messages had become more and more apologetic and sorrowful over the past week, causing me to nearly loose my mind on several occasions.

"Stop, Bella. He's being Jake. He went out and had his fun. Now it's time for you to go out and have yours." she told me then placed a familiar rectangular piece of paper in my hand.

I looked down and saw that it was Edward's business card.

Edward Cullen.

Cullen… even his name was beautiful.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked confused.

"Geez, you have been out of the game for a while haven't you?" she asked, placing my phone on top of the card in my hand.

"We are tourists. I've got to go to bed early tonight for my audition tomorrow but you don't. This is his town, let him take you out. Forget about your life back home. Don't think responsibly. Please, go out and have fun!"

"Is that another order from the Doctor?" I asked already smiling.

"If you don't call him, I will. I already memorized the phone number incase I lost the card. He works for Phil Swartz, Bella. Phil Swartz!"

I made a mental note to Google this Phil guy later on tonight to see what the big deal was because I had never seen Alice act so excited over a contact before.

"Ok. Give me some space?" I asked her nicely as I took in a deep breath before dialing the number.

It seemed I had lucked out when he didn't answer but as soon as I had hung the call up my phone rang back with his number on the screen.

"I'll go get us a margarita," Alice told me with a wink before getting up from her chair.

"Um… Hi, Edward. It's Bella. From the... um... plane... today?"

My hands were trembling and my mind was already racing to try and think of some other excuse for calling him.

"Oh, Bella! Hey! Wow, this is a pleasant surprise. Missed me already?" he teased and I could picture him smiling on the other end of the line causing me to blush, and for some reason relaxing me quite a bit.

"Yah, well I guess you've grown on me, Stalker." I teased back innocently.

"Well that's a step in the right direction. What can I do for you, _Ms. Swan_?"

I took a deep breath and began frantically twirling a strand of hair around my pointer finger.

"Um.. I wanted to see if you were free tonight. Alice has to go to bed early for her audition tomorrow, so I was wondering if you were… available… to um… show me around, I mean... not like available, available."

There was a long pause making me panic and add that I could pay him for his services which caused him to laugh and melt my heart once again.

_Pay him for my services. Jesus a passerby would have thought I was ordering a male escort over the damn phone, _I thought to myself as I smacked my forehead.

There had to be something terribly wrong with me. Otherwise, was a person supposed to go gaga over a certifiable rebound fling, and in such a short period of time?

My friend was right right. I really had been out of the game for a while.

"I'll pick you up at nine in the lobby. You might want to wear something comfortable," he finally said allowing me to breathe again.

I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath.

Stalker had literally taken my breath away.

_Good God, his cheesiness was definitely rubbing off on me now._

"Ok, comfortable, got it. See you at nine," I replied and hung up the phone quickly, panicking about what to wear and what to expect from the man who seemed to bring out the unknown in me.

* * *

**Cheeseward loves cheese… so leave him some.**


	4. Please Ignore The Do Not Disturb Sign

Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Stalker however belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Please Ignore the Do Not Disturb Sign**

**~~*Bella*~~**

I was just finishing my make-up when I noticed my phone buzz itself right off the bathroom counter informing me that I had a text message.

I couldn't help but want to wait a few seconds before retrieving it from under the sink out of fear that it would be from ex. I wasn't in the mood for him and tonight definitely was _not _the night for his selfish mind games.

_Looking forward to tonight. Remember: comfortable. See you soon. -Stalker_

I smiled and let out a huff flashing my forehead as I released a sigh of relief, and then one more out of frustration.

What the hell did comfortable mean in L.A.?

I scanned my suitcase and suddenly felt like I was in my own scene from Mission Impossible. I smiled to myself as I started to hum the 007 theme music in my head while I laid out various outfits on the bed in front of me.

I couldn't even remember the last time I had actually worried over picking something out to wear.

I decided comfortable could mean flip-flops, a charcoal colored fitted knit top and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. It was one of my sexier tops, showing just the right amount of cleavage without screaming 'I need a good re-bound pounding.'

"You're wearing _that_?"Alice asked critically eyeing me up and down as I tied my hair back underneath a black scarf I'd wrapped around my head like a hair band.

"What's wrong with it? It's comfortable," I said annoyed, while throwing a pillow at her head in the process.

She just shrugged, disappointment evident on her face over my lack of style, and then patted the spot next to her on the couch signaling for me to take a seat. I gave her a questioning look, wondering what she was up to since she was always up to something.

I envied my friend a little when I looked at her. She was gorgeous even on her worst day… which I had yet to see. Always so relaxed and poised.

I couldn't recall a time ever seeing her with a hair out of place or her make-up smeared. I always blamed it on the fact that she had money. It could be true that money doesn't buy happiness, but you'd never have guessed it after spending time with Alice.

She was happy, gorgeous, and the most carefree person I knew.

"Now, Bella honey, it's been a long time since you've been out on a date and I want to know what your game plan is," she finally said while trying to look serious.

She was wearing her fake librarian glasses; the ones she liked to use when she wanted people to take her seriously and I was having an extremely difficult time holding in my laughter over the sight of it. She looked more like a wannabe porn star waiting for her call time in that skin tight pencil skirt of hers while she chewed on the tip of the pen she held in her hand.

"My game plan?" I was trying really hard not to laugh as she tapped her pen to her chin like she was some kind of sex therapist ready to take notes now.

She leaned over, still studying my face, then removed the scarf from my head and gently pulled the elastic band from my hair letting it fall around my shoulders. She never liked it when I wore my hair up and it was rare that she would allow it. I wasn't about to tell her I had done it on purpose tonight in hopes of giving Edward easier access to my neck. Something I hadn't even really admitted to myself until after that thought.

"Yes sweetie. You know all about the birds and the bees right?" She asked sweetly, forcing herself to refrain from grinning while I searched for another pillow to hit her with.

"Seriously though, are you sure you're ready for this? I realized maybe I shouldn't have been so pushy with you earlier," her expression changed and she now looked slightly concerned.

I knew where this conversation was heading, and I really didn't need thoughts of Jacob in my head. Tonight was my night. My night out with a stalker.

"It's ok. I'm ready. I feel good about this. I think it's what I need and Edward seems like a good guy. I don't know, maybe I'm being silly, but there's something about him… last night when we met… he made me feel..." I trailed off at the end and started to pull on a small piece of thread that had come loose from the couches tacky upholstery.

_Busy hands, _That's what my kindergarten teacher used to call me. Always fidgeting with something, anything to get me out of a current uncomfortable conversation.

"He does seem like someone worth spending time with," Alice replied just above a whisper after a few seconds of silence had passed.

I couldn't help but smile back because this was my friend approving of the choice I had made to go out with a stranger.

_She better approve she was the one who'd insisted I should call him!_

"Have fun honey, but be up front with him. You owe him that."

Of course I knew she was right. I knew if it were the other way around I'd want to know that any future relationship was doomed from the start, given my current situation and lack of faith in love and total trust. I was damaged goods.

_Even damaged goods needed to be rescued from time to time, _a voice said back, making me nod in agreement for once.

I got up from my seat and gave my best friend a hug before grabbing my black messenger bag from the table.

"Don't wait up," I said jokingly before rushing towards the door just as I saw her launch a pillow at me out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

I was about fifteen minutes early so I decided to make a pit stop at the bar for a quick drink hoping it might help calm my nerves. I couldn't deny that I was feeling a little anxious. I ordered a martini and took a seat on the stool at the bar ready to people watch. A past time of mine no matter which coast I was on apparently.

That's when I noticed _him_ already sitting a few seats down from me looking slightly embarrassed. _This couldn't be happening._

"Guess we both had the same idea," I said casually, though it sounded more like a question. I slowly made my way down the bar so that I could sit closer to him.

I wondered if he needed a drink for the same reason I did.

_Impossible, he was a Greek God.. I was a mere peasant in his company. Why on earth would he be nervous?_

"Great minds think alike," he joked shyly as we tapped our glasses together between us.

We sipped on our drinks in silence for a few minutes, the quietness killing me till I was finally able to ask him what he had on our itinerary for tonight.

"I was thinking we could go to the Venice Beach boardwalk for dinner and then maybe take a walk after that. You know, keep it simple for our _first _date," he smiled after placing emphasis on the word "first," thus making my panties melt for the tenth time.

God, that smile… those eyes. And Jesus the things I'd like to do with that mouth of his. The things I'd like _him_ to do to me with that mouth. I could only imagine the delicious taste he would leave on my lips and had to bite down on my own bottom lip to keep myself from whimpering out loud.

I found myself circling the top of my martini glass with my fingers as I quietly uttered, "Sounds wonderful," breathlessly in response to his plans.

I only wished my smile was half as fabulous as his.

Staring dazedly at his lips I made it my mission to have them on mine tonight; again the 007 theme song music flaring up in my head causing me to almost laugh out loud just as my phone began to buzz from my bag on my lap.

I quickly retrieved it, expecting a silly text message full of sexual undertones from my best friend, but was surprised to see a message from my ex instead.

_I called earlier. Maybe Alice forgot to give you the message..? Listen… I really am sorry Bella. I know I've said that a lot lately but it's true. I've had a lot of time to think and,_

I stopped reading there and returned my phone to my bag but not before turning it off completely. There would be no more of that tonight.

"Anything important?"

"Nope… not at all," I assured Edward, taking the last sip from my drink and setting the empty cocktail glass down on the bar counter.

"Ready to go?" I quickly added, feeling much more relaxed thanks to that magical elixir.

He smiled in response and extended his hand to help me up from my stool. I grinned at his obvious enthusiasm as he helped me down off my bar stool. I also couldn't help but notice how unbelievably excited I got by a simple touch of his hand.

_Embarrassing._

He released it way too soon, making me wish he had held it a little bit longer, something about his touch… it was comforting beyond anything I would've imagined. Needing to feel exactly that, I linked my arm through his while we walked out of the lobby and into the parking lot to find his rental car.

* * *

At dinner we talked about what it was like for him growing up in L.A. and me in the city. I was the only person he had ever met who'd actually been born in, and lived in New York City their entire life. He seemed both genuinely surprised and impressed; something I never understood…that look people would give when I would tell them I had grown up in the city.

"You seem so normal," were his honest words.

I smiled at that because that was the last word my friends would ever use to describe me.

Anal and with OCD like tendencies would be a much better description.

He told me about his two sisters who still lived in California working in the adult film industry doing makeup and set design, not acting…talked fondly of his mother who was off cruising the world with her twenty something year old boyfriend… and shared the heart breaking story about his father, who had been a doctor until he was killed while working over in Africa during a Doctors Across Borders tour just three years ago. I was surprised to find myself saddened by the realization that I would never get to meet his father who sounded like a wonderful man and someone who had truly impacted Edward's life; I wanted to meet the man who had molded such a breathtaking creature.

He was right, though. His life really was like some kind of television sitcom… or maybe a day time drama… definitely more like a day time drama.

When it seemed like it was my turn, I told him about loosing my parents when I was just two weeks away from my eighteenth birthday and how I'd had to learn to pretty much take care of myself quickly or risk loosing the city I loved.

"That must have been hard," he said quietly, running tiny circle with his fingers on my hand as we walked along the board walk looking at the different vendors and street performers that lined the strip.

His every touch made me feel so alive… so _awake_. It surprised me how something so innocent could exhilarate my body so quickly.

_I wonder what those hands could do to me._

"How were you able to do it?" He asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Um…I'll admit it wasn't easy, but I had a great group of friends who helped me go through it all, and then Charlie. Charlie's my boss at the Tavern," I told him, "My parents had done a pretty good job at preparing me for the real world though. I was never coddled much growing up."

I laughed as I shared the memory of my dad refusing to give me five dollars to see a movie with my friends when I was six and him telling me money didn't just fall from the sky. If I wanted something I had to work for it. I spent the next two Saturdays cleaning out the storage closet and organizing our Christmas decorations to earn that five dollars only to learn my friends had already gone to see the movie the night before I'd receiving my 'paycheck'.

That was my first of many life lessons. The number one lesson as my dad put it, _life just isn't fair so buck up or get the buck off_.

"I think it's pretty remarkable you were able to take care of yourself. You finished high school that same year and managed to continue living in the city all on your own while trying to get over the loss of your parents. That's quite something, Bella. You really are an incredible person, so damn strong for being able to do that."

I shrugged indifferently, not finding it remarkable or incredible in any way since it all had come fairly natural to me. To always fight just to keep my head above water. It was almost as though my parents knew what their future held and had raised me from the beginning to be able to survive on my own.

It suddenly became painfully obvious too me that I could get past the death of my parents so easily, but when it came to having my heart broken I would crumble into a million pieces.

I was a little surprised when he suddenly started to lead me out towards the ocean water, our feet sinking into the silky beach sand with every step we took underneath the glow of a full moon and away from watchful eyes.

I smiled at the realization that he wanted to be alone with me just as badly as I wanted to be alone with him, feeling butterflies appear both in my stomach and in my girly bits.

The beach at night was beautiful, though nothing compared to the gorgeous stalker who walked beside me now holding my hand firmly in his. I glanced at him, afraid that nothing in my life would ever be as beautiful as him and felt a new pain of sadness at that realization that this moment wouldn't last forever.

I had only just met him and I was already panicking over the thought of loosing him. I really was loosing my mind.

He released my hand and I let out a quiet sigh from between my lips, missing his touch then grinned at the sight of him bending down to take a seat in the sand, spreading his legs slightly and then bending them at his knees before he gestured for me to take a seat between the space he had created.

I followed his cue without hesitation and felt my face beam as he pulled me up against his chest wrapping his arms around me tightly and resting his head on my shoulder while taking in a deep breath next to my ear.

It was so animalistic, yet so erotic.

Every part of me wanted to be studied by this man, and I justifiably wanted to return the gesture.

"So do you believe me yet?" Edward whispered in my ear, sending goose bumps down my body as his lips grazed the tip of my earring stud.

Jesus Christ, he was driving me absolutely bananas_._

_Did I just say the bananas? Lord, have mercy. What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought to myself as I tried to focus on answering his question.

"Believe you?" I asked casually while I relaxed further into his arms, feeling his heart beat against my back at a quick pace. He was just as thrilled as I was and it made me feel that much more confident to start running my hands up and down his legs slowly.

"That we were destined to meet Ms. Swan."

There was something about the way he said my formal name that immediately sent my mind further into the gutter and curled my toes in the sand. I tried to stifle a laugh but that goddamn conscious of mine finally got the better of me before I'd even realized it.

"Edward I need to tell you something," I suddenly blurted out.

What he said next shocked me.

"You're not married are you?"

"No!" I squealed a little too loudly while shaking my head frantically, trying desperately to not laugh.

I looked out at the waves crashing on the beach and quickly wished I hadn't just blurted out what I did but knew there was no going back.

It was now or never. _Just pull it off like a band-aid_.

"I just got out of a long term relationship. I'm... pretty much damaged goods at this point in my life. I don't want any misunderstandings. I want to be fair and honest with you," I paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "I'm not looking to get into anything too quickly here and I just feel like I need to be up front about that."

I continued to hold my breath, waiting for his reaction and hoping for the best. Terrified of hearing him say something along the lines of 'it's getting late' and that he should probably get me back to the hotel.

I somehow found comfort in counting the grains of sand that had attached themselves to my feet while I waited for his response; so OCD Bella.

"I guess I need to be upfront about something too," he replied slowly, shifting his weight and taking my hips in his hands to turn me around in his lap so that I was now facing him. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my eyes staring directly into the sea of green that currently resided in his own eyes.

_So fucking gorgeous. _He was bringing out the worst in my potty mouth and I discovered myself wondering just how dirty of a girl he could make me be before my face blushed at the thought.

The moonlight suddenly highlighted his perfect features even more and the waves crashing in front of us were no longer the only things wet in the general vicinity.

I longed to be deeper in his arms… to run my hands through his hair while pulling it in all directions.

"I knew you were broken when I saw you on the subway last night Bella," he murmured, looking intensely into my eyes and brushing my face with the back of his hand.

Was I that obvious? Did everyone see the same thing when they looked at me?

"I knew because I had that same look a few years ago when my girlfriend left me. That look you still have."

I was mute and a bit offended when he smiled.

"So you saw me as a good deed? As charity?" I asked defensively as I removed my arms from around his neck.

I didn't like charity and I'd never been one to look for pity from people. That's why I had worked so damn hard at hiding my heartbreak when Jacob had left me.

"No! Of course not," he responded quickly, taking both of my arms into his hands so that he could return them to their position over his shoulders. He gently brushed some hair away from my eyes and smiled up at me.

"Bella, what I'm trying to say is that I know what you're going through. I've been there. And, well... I _want_ to stick around… if you'll let me."

The sincerity in his eyes made my body shudder. His words reaching me in a way that made me forget what we were talking about in the first place.

_Who was this man? And why is he making me feel so… so…_

He spoke before I could finish my thought.

"You caught my attention from the moment you stepped onto the platform, Bella. That hasn't happened to me in a very long time. It's never happened the way it did with you to be totally honest," he paused, probably looking for the right words.

"I tried to figure out how to talk to you and then overheard you talking about coming to L.A. which just seemed like too much of a coincidence to let pass by. I couldn't let you get away."

"Is that all?" I asked, slightly grinning now as I looked down at him, my legs tightening around his hips so that I could draw him in closer against me.

It wasn't pity he felt, it was understanding. He felt connected to me, so that meant I wasn't entirely crazy for feeling so absurdly connected to him after knowing him for only a few hours.

"Well that and it might not have been a total coincidence that I was seated next to you on the plane," he confessed teasingly.

I laughed, surprised to feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"Bella? What did I say?" He asked, wiping the wet traitor from my face with sadness clearly in his eyes.

"It's nothing, really. This is just a bit surreal. I feel like I'm dreaming. I've felt like an empty shell for so long and you come along so unexpectedly. I barely know you but you've somehow made me feel happy… wonderfully happy. I can't even remember the last time I felt this way."

His smile grew as he brushed another strand of hair from my face, grazing my cheek again and causing me to gasp when his finger traced my bottom lip passionately.

"Can't remember huh? I thought you said you _just_ broke up with your boyfriend a couple of weeks ago. Should I be worried about your long term memory?" he joked, smirking.

I was beaming again, assuring him that my memory was just fine.

The next thing I knew my face was in both of his hands, with his lips touching mine softly at first but then feverishly becoming more and more passionate then urgent with every movement we made. I sucked on his bottom lip; the one I couldn't keep my eyes off of for the last two hours and moaned into his mouth.

_Delicious_, just as I had anticipated.

I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. It was as if I had lost all inhibition and couldn't control myself any longer. I was practically straddling him in the sand now as I pushed him back with my arm so that he could lay comfortably against the beach floor, unconcerned by the sand that would get lost in his beautiful hair. I urgently grabbed fists full of that sex hair and tugged as I felt something underneath me move and buck my hips up further on top of him.

Fuck I wanted to ride him… and I could _feel _just how badly he wanted the same before a squeal from the boardwalk brought us both back to reality and instantly calmed things.

I let out a frustrated groan, causing Stalker to laugh and pull me back into his arms innocently resting my head against his chest where I could hear his heart pounding under my ear.

My lips were already missing his... My body already missing his caress. This had to be the worst kind of torture. I let out a nervous laugh not sure what had come over me but feeling slightly humiliated.

My lips were still tingling from his kiss when he started to apologize.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. One second you're telling me you need to take things slow and the next I'm smothering your face."

There was something about the way he apologized that gave me the confidence I needed to say out loud what I was thinking to myself.

"Don't be sorry, Edward," I told him, wrapping my legs around his waist again as he sat up straighter, I was happy to have his arms back around me. I needed him now. I needed him more than anything else in my life even if I didn't want to admit it out loud yet.

"Besides, if memory serves me right… I was the one on top," I teased, causing his laughter to fill my ears just before he rolled me over so that he was now the one on top of me and I the one pinned to the beach sand.

I giggled, unsure of what was going through his head while he continued to smile down at me.

"If it feels right, it can't be wrong, right?" I asked, needing him to reassure me once again.

I could feel him tighten his grip on my wrists, his lips kissing my forehead softly. I closed my eyes as he kissed the tip of my nose. Then he made his way to the lobe of my ear and brought it into his warm mouth releasing an instant moan from my lips.

"Right," he whispered so low I barely made it out before he continued the nibbles down my neck, thus fulfilling my fantasy from earlier that night, and making me one very happy Bella.

* * *

**Bella likes reviews as much as she likes being on top.**

**So... Please Review. **


	5. Jaded Misconceptions

Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Stalkward however belongs to me.

A/N: A switch up in POV's *wink*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jaded Misconceptions**

**~~*Edward*~~**

_Holy Shit she even looks like an angel in goddamn flip flops, _I thought to myself as I watched her sit down at the bar a few stools away from me. I could barely bring myself to move because of the effect just seeing her had on me. Never in my life have I ever wanted anything so badly, and never in my life have I ever had to have such restraint. Normally I would have made her mine that night on the train. I knew the right words to use, I knew her weaknesses as soon as I saw her step onto the disgusting platform. It was almost as if the moment her damn high heel boot hit the ground from the stairway the entire room lit up and suddenly even the late night pan handlers weren't the worlds most annoying creatures. I would have stood in that subway all night if it had meant I could stare at her and day dream about all the things I wanted to do to her in that _poke-a-dot_ dress of hers.

I felt it necessary to tell her to dress comfortable tonight, out of courtesy to myself and my one track dick that seemed to have its own plans when it saw her in a skirt and heels. I couldn't risk slipping up and scaring her away. At the moment though my eyes couldn't stop staring at the tiny bit of peek-a-boo cleavage her sweater was taunting me with and the monster in my pants had obviously been awakened.

Our eyes met and she looked just as embarrassed as I felt.

_Did she catch me staring at her edible chest? _I was relieved when she smiled at me and got up to come sit beside me with her martini glass resting so delicately in her hand. Nothing turned me on more than watching a girl sip on a cocktail glass. It was a weakness of mine. That and apparently _poke-a-dot_ dresses, Ugg boots, fluffy scarf's, and now goddamn flip flops.

She smiled at me and I felt the hunger twitch in my pants as we discussed the obvious, we were both nervous about tonight, and we were both looking to alcohol in order to calm our nerves. _What the hell was wrong with me? Why does this girl have this effect on me? I haven't been this timid around a female since I was ten years old. _That was before I'd learned that I had the upper hand and could charm even the coldest woman.

She asked me if I was ready to go when she'd received a text, which I assumed was from her ex after watching her face go from total happiness to disgust in zero point three seconds. _Asshole. _No one should ever make her look like that. _I would surly never let myself make her look like that. _I stood up from the stool and reached out to take her hand, using my best gentleman skills. I needed to do this right if I wanted it to work. I could tell she was delicate, any idiot could see that. This girl had been through the ringer and I only hoped she could find away to let me in because I wasn't giving up on her. No that was not an option.

The spark that came over me after she placed her hand in mine… I swear I saw blue. Her hand felt so fragile in mine but as soon as I'd let it go I craved to have it back. I smiled like an idiot when she linked her arm through mine._Well look at that, maybe I wont have to be the one making all the first moves tonight. _This realization exciting me even more.

When we got to the restaurant I pulled her seat out for her causing her to blush. This gesture was obviously something else she wasn't used to and I hated her ex even more for it. I found myself wanting to do everything for her, I even considered cutting her chicken for her as we ate on the boardwalk. _Idiot, calm yourself, we don't want her to think you're a total crazy._

I loved listening to her talk, her stories about her childhood and growing up in the city were fascinating, she really was a great story teller. She had a way with her words that made you feel like you were there watching it unfold just like a movie.

As the night went on it only solidified my feelings that I'd never in my life met anyone like her. Not only was she absolutely drop dead gorgeous, but she had a brain, and a real personality… even if at the moment she was only half the person she could be thanks to that damn broken heart of hers. _Yes_ I had heard Alice on the plane and part of me wanted to run in the other direction but I couldn't. I was already too far in. Whoever this girl was, I was determined to make her mine and mend the damage that some shit head had done to her. I hadn't told her my story of heart break yet, but I would. She needed to know that we shared that.

I watched her mouth as she chewed her meal and found myself day dreaming about the things I'd like to see that mouth do on my body then gave myself a quick mental slap. _Baby steps, _I reminded myself as I took the last bite of my steak between my teeth. I noticed her watching me chew and smiled at the site of her biting on her own lower lip now. _Maybe she's as sexually frustrated as I am._

Once we were finished eating I again stood up to help her with her chair then dropped more than enough money onto the table to cover the bill and a generous tip without even waiting for the waiter to bring us our check. I wanted to be away from this table so that I could be beside her again. I was craving to feel her touch, even if it was something as innocent as hand holding. I didn't waste a second to accomplish that.

She instantly grasped my hand and gave it a squeeze in hers and I swear I wanted to push her up against the light pole right then and there and take her mouth into mine while our fingers stayed laced together. Her smile did things to me… things that would not be talked about in a PG movie.

That damn thing she does with her bottom lip… the way she bites it when she's nervous… it was going to be the death of me. That was the very look that had done me in on the subway that night.

I decided it was time for a change of scenery and made a quick decision to lead her out towards the water. I needed to be alone with her, I needed a good opportunity to hold her in my arms and I knew there was no better place for that than on some beach sand under a full moon. _I seriously couldn't have picked a better first date location._ I pulled her along after we kicked our shoes off by a palm tree and felt her grip tighten on my hand. As insane as it sounded I was dying to smell her hair. I could only imagine what that would do to my senses and hoped I would still be able to control myself after doing it. That was my current mission though, _smell my subway goddess' hair without molesting her body afterwards._

I let go of her hand and heard a sigh leave her lips, the sound brought a smile to my face. I was doing good. _All systems go. _I knew the perfect position and didn't hesitate to gesture for her to sit down almost in my lap right in front of me. She was grinning now and I knew she loved this idea just as much as I did.

_Win!_

As soon as I'd threaded my arms around her hips to drawl her in closer to me I brought my nose to the nape of her neck and inhaled slowly.

_Delicious. _She smelled absolutely mouth watering and it took everything in me not to attack her neck with my mouth in that very moment. What was that? Strawberry? No… _Fucking Strawberry Banana._ My two goddamn favorite fruits mixed into one. Was this girl trying to drive me bananas? I purposely grazed the tip of her ear with my lips as I asked her if she believed me yet that we were destined to meet. I felt the goosebumps on her arms and it once again caused a twitch from within my pants.

_Not yet, stay calm,_ I reminded myself and hoped my dick would oblige.

I pulled her in deeper to my chest as her hands slowly made their way up and down my legs making it very difficult for me to think about anything else other than how close she was getting to the exact area on my body that was now throbbing to be touched by her.

_Please God don't let her be a cock tease._

I instantly hated myself for even thinking it, she was so much more than a piece of ass but the sexual driven side of me would win this battle every time.

"Edward I need to tell you something." She suddenly blurted out and I swear my heart stopped. _She's fucking married, he's not just an ex boyfriend._

She looked like I'd just asked her if she had a penis when she frantically began reassuring me that she wasn't married. I smiled at this news and dug my hands into the pockets of her jeans feeling her hip bones instantly and thankfully caught myself before I let out a groan in her ear over the feel of her sexy delicate features. These jeans mind as well have been painted on her… and the fact that I could practically see down her sweater from this position now. Well it wasn't helping things. I decided the only thing to do was come clean. I needed her to believe me that I was in this for the right reasons. That this wasn't just me looking to score a rebound fling. I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to be so much more than that as I listened to her spill her soul to me about the relationship she had just gotten out of.

_What asshole would ever let her get away? Fucking moron._ I needed to show her just how serious I was so I had no choice but to tell her everything. I quickly told her of my past and that we shared so much of the same kind of heart ache then waited for her reaction.

She was quiet so I slowly pulled her around to face me wrapping her legs around my waist and arms around my neck before I took her face in my hands so that I could look deeper into her fuckme please eyes. She looked angry at first when I told her I'd known all along that she was broken. It was the truth and I didn't want to keep anything from her. Not ever. If I'd learned anything from past relationships it was that you don't fuck with honesty or trust.

When I saw the tear fall from her eye I hated myself. _I'd said to much._

But then she smiled and I found myself able to breath again. _Goddamn her for scaring the shit out of me like that._

That's when she told me the words I needed to hear. Its all I wanted, to know that I'd made her feel happy again. That I had made her _feel _anything again. To me that was like being given the golden ticket. She couldn't remember ever being more wonderfully fucking happier, and it was me who had done that in less than twenty four hours. I was the one who could start to heal her broken heart. I was the person who was going to kiss these lips now and touch these hips and so many other things.

Her eyes softened and her hips relaxed along with the rest of her body. I couldn't take it anymore.

I could feel the warmth beneath her legs resting on my now massive hard-on and I knew she had to feel it too but before she could say anything about it or yelp out in fear I lifted her up further on top of me and pulled her lips down to mine as we fell back onto the sand where I took her mouth into mine feverishly. I had to have her tongue, I had to taste her, I had to have her against me and I never wanted to let go. She smelled so fucking good, and the way she pulled on my hair let me know she wanted this almost as much as I did as I found myself growling into her mouth. I grabbed her hips firmly and shifted her weight up over my own sensitive spot, messaging her tongue with my mine in slow movements, almost to the rhythm of the waves as they crashed onto the beach shore a few feet away from us.

That's when the goddamn soulless person screamed out from the boardwalk breaking our trance and separating us both while we tried to catch our breath. My lips were burning and my cock was pissed.

_You'll have your day, remember, baby steps. _I didn't want to be some rebound fuck… I needed to take this slow… she needed to see that this was more than that. I _hoped_ she would see this was more than that. I wanted to be so goddamn much more than that.

I tried to apologize, but she quickly shut me up, and fuck me if that didn't turn me on even more.

And then she had the gull to point out that she had been the one on top! I looked up at her as she bit her lower lip and once again let my dick do the thinking as I flipped her over so that she was now the one on the bottom as I held her wrists firmly in the sand.

_My prey seemed to enjoy being held down by her wrists_. I would have to remember this.

I found myself staring into those sexeyes again and knew I needed to feel her teeth bite on my lip some more. The way she kissed me. So fucking sexy. This girl knew what she was doing. I was falling hard but I still had so much to learn about this angel. I smiled feeling excited about the future as I found myself break character to bend down and kiss her forehead softly causing her to close her eyes as she anticipated more. I followed her wishes and continued my kisses to her nose before my dick took over sending my teeth straight for her ear and neck, the desire to taste her some more was just too much for me to push away.

* * *

**Please leave Stalkward your thoughts… feel free to talk dirty since that's the way he likes it.**


	6. Roller Coasters Make For Good Intros

Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Stalker belongs to me though so respect.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Roller Coasters Make For Good Introductions**

**~~*Bella*~~**

"Ugh. Close the curtains, please!" I moaned pulling a pillow over my eyes in order to shield myself from the evil sun that was my own worst enemy at the moment. I heard Alice let out an annoyed sigh and knew I was in trouble.

"It's almost eleven and I've been waiting patiently for you to get your lazy ass up to fill me in on your date. Now I have to go or I will be late for my audition. If I don't get this part I will hold _you _responsible, Bella Swan. It is now officially your fault that I will be unable to focus." Alice said in a huff.

She really did sound pissed... I however, couldn't help but be all smiles from underneath my pillow while I laid there thinking about Edward's warm kisses. The very ones that had rained down my neck earlier this morning.

"It's eleven? That's like two in the afternoon city time," I grumbled, her words finally hitting me.

"Tell me about it. At what time did you make it back last night, little lady?" She demanded to know as she removed the sheet from over my head with one quick pull. My shield shattered once again as soon as the sun light poured over me, exposing me in my white tank tap and hello kitty underwear.

"Uh… We kind of had breakfast and watched the sun rise on the beach," I mumbled from under my back-up pillow.

"STFU! I'm going to kill you for costing me this audition Swan!" my best friend squealed with excitement.

I groaned, trying really hard not to smile. It was far too early for this type of behavior and I didn't want to encourage it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you all about it later. Don't be late," I murmured once again from under my pillow, then blew her a quick kiss after removing it from my face for a brief moment.

I could use at least one more hour of sleep before meeting Stalker again for our late lunch date.

"I'll hold you to that. Oh, and you might want to check your phone. It's been blowing up all morning. See you later. Stay out of trouble," Alice replied grinning before disappearing out the door.

I was thankful she had let it go that easily. It was actually very unlike her and I couldn't help but wonder what I would be facing when she was finally able to give me the third degree. _She should have been a damn detective._ I rolled over to the end table on the other side of the bed and looked at my phone, my eyes squinting from the sun that was still taunting me.

I had three new text messages.

I was still enjoying my Edward high as I brought my sweater from last night up to my nose for a quick fix of _Scent'O'Edward _that had clung to it after spending the night in his arms. Yes… I had decided to sleep with it under my pillow when I'd finally gotten into bed this morning.

Heavenly.

My buzz didn't last long.

All it took was the very first text message.

_Bells please call me. I need to hear your voice. I need to talk to you. -Jake_

I deleted the message immediately and continued to the next one, bringing the sweater to my face once more for a quick inhale before gaining the courage to move on to my next message.

_Hey, Busy Hands, I had an amazing time last night… and this morning. I hope we're still on for lunch in a few hours. You'll be on my mind till then. Sweet dreams. -Edward_

His text had me both blushing and grinning like a fifteen year old love-struck teen; making me forget about the previous message even if for just a few seconds.

I knew Jake and I knew the next one would be from him.

_Please Bella… call me. -Jake_

I let out a sigh and opted to shower before fulfilling Jake's request.

I didn't need to be reminded of him right now. I didn't want to. My mind was filled with much more pleasant thoughts at the moment and I wanted to stay in that mindset for as long as possible, because being that way… feeling this way… it was liberating.

My head was still spinning from last nights events. We'd eaten dinner and breakfast at the same restaurant on the board walk after spending all night talking on a bench overlooking the ocean in each others arms. The time seeming to fly by thanks to several heavy make-out sessions on the sand; sessions I couldn't seem to get enough of. He was so easy to talk to and so interesting to listen to. It felt as if we'd know each other for years after only a few hours.

The most surprising news of the night was when he told me his four year old daughter had been diagnosed with Autism when she was just two years old. I didn't know much about the disorder but I could see the compassion in his eyes when he talked about his special princess.

I'd surprised him with the revelation that Jake and I still lived together and that there were no set plans on changing that yet. It seemed to bother him and I'd instantly wished that I hadn't shared that tid-bit of information.

It took a good fifteen minutes before I felt him relax again while holding me in his arms and I'd hated it.

As emotionally battered as I was, I didn't want him thinking I still had hopes of getting back together with the man who had crushed my heart. That certainly wasn't in my future. I only hoped my kisses had proven that once he finally calmed down.

I dried my hair once I'd emerged from the shower, then picked up my phone to text Edward.

My body was already missing his. Words unable to describe the feeling of being held by him. Of being cared for by him.

I had a new addiction and his name was Edward Cullen.

_Thanks for making me smile within 5 minutes of waking up. See you in an hour. -Bella_

I tried to not pace after hitting send, but found myself doing it anyways. _Creature of habit. _I didn't want to hear Jake's voice. I didn't need him trying to say all the right things now.

I dialed his number slowly and took a deep breath.

_Just breathe _I reminded myself calmly. _You can do this._

"Bella! I'm so glad you called," Jake's smooth voice said quickly on the other end.

He sounded genuinely happy to hear from me, causing a sudden stab of pain in my stomach over the guilt that washed over me. I hated myself for being so goddamn weak.

"Hey. Sorry, we've been busy. The time difference doesn't make it easy either…" I started to tell him before he quickly interrupted me. Something I now remembered he did fairly often. _That's good keep pointing out all the flaws._

"It's ok. You don't have to explain. I know you have a life too."

_Asshole. Damn right I had a life. Who the hell was he to feel the need to reassure me?_

"Yeah…So, uh, how's the tour going?" I asked trying to make small talk. Unsure of what else to say. I felt the need to tip toe with my words… the last thing I wanted to do was say the wrong thing and make him think things could be okay.

It seemed humorous, in a not so funny way, how after weeks without speaking to him I was now having a difficult time coming up with something, anything, to say. Funny how things had changed so drastically in less than forty-something hours.

I listened as he told me about the radio interview the band had just wrapped up, and how everyone was ready to get home and back to their dull lives. Hearing him use the word _dull_ to describe his feelings about our lives back in the city sent yet another stab, this time into my heart and I was surprised by the way it knocked the wind out of me.

There was a long moment of awkward silence before he finally cleared his throat. I was pissed after his comment. Absolutely livid; which didn't help his case one bit.

"What's the deal, Jacob? I don't hear from you for weeks, now you're on your way home and suddenly I'm worth speaking to again?"

I was amazed at how I'd manage to sound so intimidating. _Good girl._

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know I've been a jerk."

"No you _are_ a jerk," I quickly corrected him.

"I guess I deserve that," he muttered on his end of the line, sounding helpless, and for some ungodly reason making me feel guilt now instead of heartbreak. Damn him and his impaling of my emotions like a goddamn roller-coaster.

My phone chirped in my ear at that moment, signaling I had a new text message.

"What was that?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"I have a text," I mumbled and moved the phone from ear so I could take a look at it but not before hearing him ask from whom. That was enough to remind me once again of the selfish person he really was.

"I don't think that's any of your business anymore, is it?" I replied in the direction of the phone, annoyed that he had the nerve to even ask.

_I'm a little early if you're ready. No rush though…I'm just going through Bella withdrawals. My stalker senses are tingling. -Edward_

I beamed as his words looked back at me, loving the way he was able to make me forget all about the awkward heartbreak I was feeling just a few seconds earlier, while I returned the phone back to my ear.

I was just in time to hear Jacob mutter, "That's not fair Bells," eliciting another frustrated sigh from me.

"You know, I would love to sit here and tell you about all the things that aren't fair but I'm on vacation for the first time in six years and I can think of a million other things I'd rather be doing instead. This conversation needs to be saved for when were both back home."

"So, my home is still your home?" He sounded hurt but hopeful, and I hated him for it. _Who the hell did he think he was? Why did he think it was okay to play with my emotions like this?_

I let out a loud groan and fell back on the bed, beyond annoyed now.

"I'm not getting into this with you, Jacob. I'm on the other side of the country. I sat around the goddamn apartment for weeks waiting for you to call. Waiting for something more than a text message letting me know you had a _bad ass show. _I waited and waited…you want to talk about being fair?" I yelled into my phone while holding back the tears. I couldn't believe I'd let him get to me again.

"Ok. Ok. You're right. I'll see you in a few days then… I miss you Bells," he said whispering the last part.

I felt my lip quiver and said the first thing that came to me, not giving it a second to register before the words left my lips.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you too Jake… but that doesn't mean things are ok, or are even going to be ok," I told him, hanging up abruptly before he had a chance to say anything else. I knew I'd already said too much.

As I stood up from the bed I found myself wishing I could've rewound the entire conversation. I never should have made the damn call in the first place. I didn't owe him anything. Why hadn't I continued ignoring his attempts to contact me? Why was he still able to get under my skin?

I went into the bathroom absentmindedly, threw some water on my face and waited for the tears that had formed in my eyes to disappear. _That damn asshole! _He was always so good at playing the victim.

I needed to get my mind off of Jake fast. A smile formed on my lips, already knowing who was capable of doing just that.

* * *

He was waiting for me in the lobby, taking my breath away the moment his eyes looked up into mine after the elevator door dinged open announcing my arrival. His hair was just as messy as it had been earlier this morning when we had kissed and said good bye in this very spot after an unbelievably perfect first date.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," I said, as he picked me up in a warm, giant hug making me feel like a teenager all over again and sending a giggle through my lips.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan," he replied once he placed me back on my feet and kissed the top of my head gently.

He looked like a Gap model dressed in denim jeans and a green long sleeve flannel. The shirt nicely outlined his features and I found myself remembering the moments we'd shared on the beach a few hours ago. I had gotten to explore just about every inch of that chest from the outside of his shirt and I was pretty sure I had memorized it in its entirety. I felt myself turn red at the thought and dug my head into his chest as he wrapped me in for another hug before taking my hands into his to lead me through the lobby.

I chuckled as I looked down, seeing his brown Birkenstock sandals; it wasn't every day that you saw those, especially living in the city.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, guiding me outside to his rental car, his hand finding its way down my back and across my hip to pull me in closer against him as we walked together.

"Heavenly. How about yourself?" I replied while threading my own arm around his waist, getting a better feel of the toned body he was hiding underneath his shirt.

_God help me when I finally see what's under that shirt._

I couldn't help but wonder yet again how it was possible to feel so absolutely comfortable with someone I'd only just met. I decided not to question it, and increased my grip on him.

"Extremely hard, to be honest" he confessed still looking me in the eyes.

I looked at him and stuck out my lip to make a pouting face, evoking a smile from him in return before pushing my lip back in with his index finger and brushing it softly without breaking eye contact.

_Mmm... I want that finger in my mouth._

"Don't go getting cheesy on me again," I teased, closing my eyes as he kissed the top of my head again.

We walked the rest of the way to his car in silence, though I could feel him grinning and staring at me intently again as if he wanted to watch my every move or else he might miss something.

It was strange, but I caught myself smiling and feeling giddy inside.

Did I like being watched by him?

There was definitely something about it that made me feel… good.

I knew I was blushing as always and hated that there was nothing I could do about it. I made a mental note that maybe getting a spray tan would assist in avoiding these humiliating moments when my face turned into the cousin of a tomato. Alice would never approve of such a thing though.

"What are the plans for this afternoon?" I asked casually, as I let him open the car door for me. No one had ever opened a car door for me before Stalker. Not a single man.

Who knew I still had so many _firsts_ left to experience in my life?

"I was thinking we could meet up with Bree for a picnic if you're up for it. I'd like for you to meet her."

I could tell he was watching carefully for my reaction to this idea.

Bree was his daughter and I suddenly felt nervous again. Meeting his daughter was a big deal, which probably meant meeting his ex as well. The thought that we had only recently met also crossed my mind.

_Why would he want me to meet his daughter after only hours of meeting me? Wasn't it a little too early for family introductions?_

"It'll be fine, Bella. It's just a picnic. I just thought you'd like you to come along," he added, as if reading my thoughts.

"Are you sure _she's_ ready to meet _me_?" I asked slowly.

_Was I ready to meet her?_

"I think she'll handle it just fine. She loves the park. As long as she hears the word 'swing' there will be no problems. I promise," he answered before leaning down to kiss my forehead one last time so he could close the door and walk around to the other side of the car.

Those brief kisses… they were like little pieces of heaven that I knew I would never get tired of. Nor did I want to.

Even with those kisses warming my insides like they did, I still couldn't push back the incredible feeling of anxiety that was suddenly building up within me at the thought of meeting his little girl.

_This could be the make or break of us_, I thought to myself. Then immediately felt silly for it.

I looked out the window at all the fancy boutiques we were passing making a mental note that I would have to hit a few with Alice on our shopping days at the end of the week. There was an adorable vintage looking cocktail dress in one of the windows that I could picture myself in but could only imagine what the price tag would read. _Definitely not in my budget,_ I thought to myself then let out a sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Err, shopping," I replied honestly, hoping he wouldn't be scared off by my very secret obsession with clothes.

It was all Alice's fault. I blamed her entirely. She liked to make me her own personal Barbie doll sometimes and I had somehow learned to love it. My problem was always the fact that I lacked the funds required to have a decent wardrobe. Half of my closet consisted of Alice hand-me-downs.

"See something you like?"

"Well of course, silly Stalker. Who wouldn't see something they liked on Rodeo Drive?" I teased, smirking at him.

"How _silly_ of me," he replied laughingly before moving his hand from the steering wheel to take mine. He placed them together on the center console between us and I felt my insides quiver once again under the effect of his touch. My heart speed up and took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, trying to collect myself.

"Sure. Anything,"

"I don't really know very much about kids. I was an only child and I wasn't much of a kid myself growing up. On top of that, I don't know a thing about Autism, either," I confessed, feeling a little embarrassed.

Edward relaxed me with his smile and squeeze of my hand.

"Bree is just like any other four year old, except for what I like to call… her obsessions. Her therapists call them other things but I think it's simpler to just label them as _obsessions_ for people like you and me."

"Obsessions?"

He then explained to me that in order for Bree to begin to play with a toy or touch anything that came in multiples she has to line them up in a neat, horizontal row, and once she did play or interact with them, it wasn't usually in the most traditional way. He informed me of her love for Disney princesses and how at two and a half she was able to remember every name, movie, prince and castle they belonged with from every Disney fairy tale every created.

She sounded like every two to four year old to me. It made me smile wider watching his face brighten up as he talked about his daughter. It was obvious that she was his princess.

"That's not so different. What little girl couldn't tell you that?" I teased trying to keep things light.

"Tell me more," I added, squeezing his hand this time.

"Well, let me tell you what you should expect when she first meets you."

I nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"She's going to reach her hand out to you and you'll swear she's going to shake it but she won't. She'll kiss it instead. Its part of the Disney princess, slash prince obsession we've decided. After that she'll ask you for your name and repeat it in some kind of song that she'll make up as she goes," he paused shortly and shook his head to himself while smiling, "She will then curtsy and ask you to push her on the swing," he finished and stole a glance at me, most likely looking for some type of discomfort on my face.

I nodded instead. She was a young girl with a routine. She sounded just like me, actually.

"She sounds like every other kid I've seen playing in Central Park," I told him instead.

He shrugged half hesitantly.

"She has her quirks, you'll see, but I'm sure you'll look past all those right away and see her for the amazing little girl she is."

I smiled in agreement with him, "I'm sure I will."

I noticed soon after that we were pulling into the parking lot of a huge fenced-in park off of the beach. It was definitely different from Central Park.

In Central Park we would be submerged in trees and pigeons. This was like something you saw in a travel and tourism magazine. I'd never realized how mesmerizing the beach could be until now. I had been too busy that morning staring into Edward's eyes to notice just how breathtaking it was.

"That's her, right there," I saw his face light up as he pointed to a gorgeous little angel wearing a Cinderella costume while being pushed on a swing by an equally gorgeous woman.

Her dark curls were pulled up into pig tails and I could tell she was giggling every time the woman standing behind her pushed her forward. There was something about her smile that made you feel like there was no wrong in the world and I immediately saw what Edward meant by seeing her for the amazing little girl she was.

I also immediately knew who she'd gotten her smile from.

"Is that Bree's mom?" I asked timidly. She was extremely beautiful; curly dirty blonde hair reaching down to her waist and light porcelain skin to go with it. I really wouldn't have expected anything less for someone like Edward.

"Yes, that's Jane," he looked at me closely and seemed to notice my uncertainty. "Don't worry. I told her you'd come with me. She was fine with it."

He opened his door, signaling to me that it was now or never.

I followed his lead and found myself rehearsing my introduction in my head while he led me up the side walk holding my hand firmly in his.

Jane saw us coming and gave a friendly wave. I smiled back and impulsively released some of the grip from around Edward's hand without even thinking about it.

"Stop that," he mumbled jokingly and increased his own grasp, making up for my sudden withdrawal. I tried my best to smile at him then returned the squeeze because it was much easier to communicate that way at the moment.

"You must be Bella," Jane said sweetly once we were only a few feet away.

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a beautiful daughter," I told her as she moved in to kiss me on the cheek, catching me completely off guard.

_Well at least I got the words out in the right order._

"You're right, Edward. There's definitely something about her," Jane said a bit too happily after a quick examination, throwing Edward a grin in the process.

He laughed nervously and pulled Bree up from the swing hugging her tightly in his arms and spun her around a few times, sending her into a fit of giggles.

I noticed first how she seemed to look at you without _really_ looking at you. It was charming, but haunting at the same time.

"Daddy! Lets swing! You do," she sang in a high pitch squeal.

He gestured for me to stand next to him and I followed my cue without hesitation.

What took place next was exactly how Edward had described it in the car.

Bree reached her hand out to me and I could have sworn she was going to shake it but she instead kissed it. She then asked me what my name was and sang it to the melody of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. At the end of the second verse she gave a little curtsy then softly, but with sparkling eyes looking straight past me, asked me to push her on the swing.

I looked at Edward with my mouth wide open from surprise as he gave me a thoughtful wink.

"Su-sure," I stuttered, still shocked by the accuracy in his description of his daughter.

I pushed Bree for about ten minutes while watching Edward and Jane talk on a blanket under a palm tree making our sandwiches for lunch. I was beginning to wonder what they could be talking about, feeling more or less left out and relatively jealous, when as if reading my mind he got up and made his way towards us.

My heart skipped a beat as I watched him walk towards me. I knew every woman at this park was checking him out right now and every husband secretly hated his guts as he made his way through the sand to get to us.

"Ready to eat, princesses?" He asked, flashing me his delicious smile. I quickly bit my lower lip to keep the gasp which he had caused from escaping my lips.

Embarrassing.

As inappropriate as it was, all I could think about was when would I get to bite on his own lower lip again and when could I feel his firm arms around my needing body. _I need his arms around me again._

"No! More swing, more swing!" Bree suddenly yelled, urgently breaking me from my fantasy.

"And now you will see the dark side of my princess," he warned loud enough for only me to hear.

I watched as he pulled the swing to a stop then quickly picked his daughter up in a swift scoop and spun her around with rhythmic movement.

"Swing, swing, swing!" The little girl screamed while kicking her legs and wailing her arms frantically.

He didn't stop or slow down, instead he just started humming a song and gave me a quick wink. I watched as the tantrum continued, not sure of what to do while other parents watched shaking their heads.

A simple gesture which made me hate them for it.

Bree slowly calmed down soon after and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck, yelling that it was time for lunch.

I looked on in amazement at how quickly her mood had changed. She was like a roller coaster of emotions.

_She really is just like me._

I couldn't help but feel connected to the little girl in that way. That had been how I had felt for the past few weeks of my life. Crying my eyes out one minute and going on the next as if nothing had happened at all.

"That wasn't so bad," I whispered in Edward's ear as we walked together towards the blanket, Bree still in his arms.

He smiled at me and gave a weary scan of the play ground where a few parents were still staring in our direction. I wanted to wrap them both in my arms to protect them from their evil stares.

"Hope you like peanut butter and jelly," Jane told me as she tossed us our sandwiches wrapped in napkins. She was obviously trying to act as though nothing had happened.

"Is there any other picnic worthy sandwich?" I teased, making her smile and sensing her relax a little. I realized watching Bree's tantrum had been just as draining on her as it had been on Edward and couldn't help but feel sorry for the both of them in that moment.

"Edward tells me you grew up in New York City, Bella" she asked, making small talk while handing Bree a sandwich cut in fours without crust.

"Yes. Born and raised. I can't imagine living any place else; although, L.A. is pretty amazing. I'm impressed to say the least."

"You've traveled out of the city before haven't you?" Edward asked with a sweet grin joining our conversation. I quickly told them the only time I'd ever been outside of the city was for my grandmother's funeral in Georgia when I was twelve.

"Whoa, that's pretty sad." Jane replied causing Edward to give her a slightly dirty look.

"I never really had much of a desire to travel. Everything I needed was always in the city. Plus, being on my own has made saving up for travel nearly impossible," I confessed, and then added, "I guess the city has become my security blanket."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about your parents," Jane replied quickly.

I could tell she felt bad. She gave me the same look everyone did when my parents were brought up.

"Edward's been talking a lot hasn't he?" I joked trying to lighten up the conversation again as I threw him a playful look.

"Are you kidding? He hasn't shut up about you," she said grinning. This caused Edward to throw a carrot stick at her from across the blanket.

I could feel myself blushing and swiftly took a bite from my sandwich in hopes of hiding the sudden change of color on my face.

"Jane, I was thinking about taking Bree to Disney this week while I'm in town. Would tomorrow be ok?"

I sighed quietly, thankful that he'd changed the subject.

"Sure. She's been asking to go since I told her you were coming to visit. Tomorrow's perfect actually. Tanya and I need to go meet with the wedding planner," she replied cheerfully.

"Wedding planner?" I tried asking casually, only to receive a semi shocking response.

"Edward has told you about my lifestyle, hasn't he?" she asked with a laugh then continued, "My girlfriend and I are getting married in a few months."

_Girlfriend… right._

"Oh. Well, um, congrats," was the only response I could come up with.

It made sense to me that the only woman that would ever let someone like Edward go would be a woman who strictly preferred vagina over a cock.

I stole a glance at Edward and though he acted like it didn't bother him, something in his eyes told me otherwise.

"Thank you, Bella. _Some_ people think were rushing into things," she told me before throwing her own carrot stick in Edward's direction.

He only smiled and redirected his attention to Bree who was now lining up the four squares of her sandwich in a perfect horizontal row.

"Would you and Alice consider joining us tomorrow?" Edward asked, catching me completly off guard. I was touched that he felt the need to invite my friend.

"Actually… we had already planned on going tomorrow."

He stifled a chuckle and smiled at me, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, wishing I could read his mind as well as he was apparently able to read my own.

Maybe then I would understand why he was wasting his time with someone as damaged as me. Maybe then I would understand his reasoning for wanting to stick around.

"I'm just waiting for you to admit that I was right about us. That the universe made sure we would have every opportunity to meet just in case I chickened out on the subway that night," he told me, grinning even wider now and clearly exaggerating.

"Oh Edward, don't be such a cheese ball," Jane said, laughing near tears now.

"Cheese ball, cheese ball, cheese ball!" Bree started to chant loudly causing us all to laugh then just as my phone rang.

I knew it would be Alice.

"I've got to take this, I'll be right back," I told them standing up from the blanket quickly.

"How did it go?" I asked with excitement into my phones receiver.

"Yada, yada, yada. I got the part. Now tell me about your date!"

"What? That's amazing Alice, congrats! I'm proud of you… wait, what does this mean? You don't have to move out here do you?" I asked with sudden fear sweeping over me.

"We can talk about all that later. I want to hear all about Stalker," she yelled into the phone, "Where are you anyways?"

"Uh, at a park. On the beach," I replied slowly, already anticipating her twenty questions.

"With Edward?"

"Yes, and with his daughter and her mother," I told her casually then snuck a glance at the picnic blanket wondering if I was far enough away to keep them from eavesdropping.

"What?" she screamed louder than necessary, "He has a daughter? You, Isabella Swan, need to get your ass back here right this instant. I demand a full account of the last twenty-four hours. We also need to make preparations for a party I got us invited to tonight. We _need_ to go shopping!"

I told her I would be back within the hour and then held my phone away from my ear as she screeched that an hour was entirely too long and that she needed me back now. _She really did know how to whine._

"Oh stop it, Alice. I'll be there. Now go have a drink at the bar. Celebrate your new found stardom. I'm very proud of you," I told her then hit the end button on my phone before returning back to Edward.

"Everything ok?" he asked instantly scooting closer to me.

"Mhm. Alice got the part," I said, grinning like a proud mom. "She wants to go shopping for something to wear to a party she got us invited to tonight."

"That's good to hear. She must have done a great job."

I nodded, feeling the need to snuggle with him like we had done the previous night.

"Does she need you back right away?" he asked, looking a little bummed by the thought.

"We've got an hour," I told him, blushing and losing myself in his eyes as he took my hand into his and caressed it tenderly.

"Are you sure you two just met two days ago?" Jane interrupted with a giggle, reminding us that we weren't alone.

Bree threw a carrot at her before Edward got to it this time.

* * *

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at Disney?" Edward asked, pulling me into his arms for a soft embrace after escorting me into the hotel lobby.

I couldn't help but feel some extent of guilt over thinking of him as my escort, but I quickly pushed the thought away. I wasn't about to give him a used title. He was becoming more than that whether I wanted to admit it or not.

Who was this person? How did _I_ get so lucky… How was it a possibility?

It was as if I had been on autopilot and had only just been able to breathe again. The feeling was exhilarating. I felt the urge to hold on to him and never let go. Afraid that if I did I might loose him forever.

Alice, unfortunately, had other plans, as she was sitting at the bar tapping her finger on her watch like an annoyed mother.

"I'll let you know. Though, I don't see why Alice would have a problem with spending the day with you and Bree."

"I don't know about that. She looks pretty pissed at me right now," he whispered in my ear hugging me tighter.

I laughed as I pulled myself away so that I could give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon. Bree is an incredible little woman," I told him as he cupped my face in his hands.

He was smiling, his eyes lighting up again and warming up my insides. He looked so overwhelmingly beautiful and I could hardly feel my feet touching the ground.

"As are you," he said delicately, leaning in to kiss me gently.

I almost felt my right leg lift up from behind me, Hollywood style. The sweetest current ran through me and I inwardly hoped he would never let go.

I hoped he never did as he groaned into my mouth.

He released me sooner than I would've preferred and then flashed me that mesmerizing smile that made my heart skip a beat and my nipples harden.

"Call me later," I told him, offering him a small wave before walking over to my friend, dazed and utterly confused.

It was exciting, yet terrifying, that my life had done such a 180 in merely twenty-four hours.

I was happy again.

I was breathing.

I was alive.

But I was also unsure and frightened, for in the last twenty-four hours I had managed to stop thinking about Jacob long enough to let my heart truly begin to open up to this stranger and I knew it was too late for second thoughts now.

* * *

**Bella's falling hard and fast for her subway stranger... totally insane, or completely normal?**

**Please Review!**


	7. Damn Dirty Dog

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

**A/N: Another special shot out to my smut muffin CC for without her this chapter would not be as delicious as it is. I heart you honey! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Damn Dirty Dog**

**~~*Bella*~~**

I didn't think Alice would ever stop asking me questions. I felt like I was being interrogated by the CIA as soon as we got back up to our hotel room from the lobby. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to know everything. Right down to what we listened to on the stereo in the car.

Should I be embarrassed to admit that I actually remembered or that I had made a mental note _to_ remember, I wondered to myself bashfully.

It was nice getting to re-live the last twenty-four hours with her. It made them seem more real, because truthfully, I was having a hard time believing it all myself even though my lips were still tingling from his kiss.

_He was just too… too… fascinating._

I almost felt unworthy. I didn't deserve such wonderfulness; it wasn't normal for me to be feeling these feelings over someone I'd only known for two days. My best friend was quick to argue with me that I did deserve it and it was entirely normal.

"Bella, my sweet innocent Bella, Jake has really fucked you up in the head hasn't he?"

I frowned and let myself fall back against the pillows on my bed. I hated it when she pointed out the obvious. I was a much bigger fan of the passive aggressive Alice.

"Bella, you have every right to be happy, to be giddy with ecstasy over the simplest touch from a gorgeous man. You are not a nun for god sakes! Accept it already!" She said firmly while taking both my hands and pulling me back up to look at her.

I let out a sigh as she smoothed my hair back behind my ears all maternal like.

"So we can go to Disney tomorrow?" I asked quietly trying not to smirk. I really_ really_ wanted to go tomorrow and I hoped my friend would realize this without making me beg.

"We can go tomorrow… if you promise to come to this party with me _tonight_," she replied slyly.

"I don't have anything to wear."

I was not liking this ultimatum.

Now that I was away from Edward all I wanted to do was go to sleep so that seeing him in the morning would come all the more sooner.

"I'm buying! My treat. You have no excuse. Now get your ass up."

I let out another groan while I let her pull me up once more, this time onto my feet and away from my bed. It never made sense to argue with Alice. She always won; I had learned that a long time ago.

* * *

We spent three long hours shopping on Rodeo Drive until Alice finally found the perfect dresses in a small boutique. She wouldn't let me try it on or share my opinion on the fact that only hookers, strippers, and cross dressers wore heels like the red ones she was just about to buy for me to wear tonight.

I smiled as I watched her twirl around in a short metallic purple dress with a fierce tiered skirt in front of several mirrors in the dressing room. I knew Jasper would never approve of her wearing such a leg revealing outfit but I wasn't about to open my mouth. I could already see it on her face. That dress was going home with us.

I had to agree with her though. My dress was something I fell in love with the moment we walked into the store. It was short, sleeveless with a sweet heart neck line, and a long metal zipper ran down the center all the way to its waist line. Colors of black and cream seemed to be splashed on with a paint brush to make up the gorgeous pattern that danced around the fabric. Across the waist was a band of black which would hug my petite curves nicely, and I already owned a pair of fishnets that would go perfectly to finish the outfit off, along with the stripper heels Alice was forcing upon me.

I could only imagine the plans she had for my hair and makeup and was trying not to smirk at the thought.

We were riding the elevator back up to our room when my phone suddenly vibrated from my purse. I was already hoping it would be from him_._

_I can't help it. No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about you. -E_

I smiled and felt my face flush for probably the hundredth time that day, extremely thankful that my friend was currently busy on her own phone with her soon to be ex agent.

_You're being cheesy once again, Stalker. -B_

I was teasing him, knowing he'd be smiling from miles away.

Alice followed me out of the elevator while I fumbled for the hotel key in my wallet accidently causing a folded piece of paper to fall out. I watched it as it swayed back and forth in the air all the way to the ground and held my breath as it laid stubbornly on top of my right foot. Why I still had it was beyond me. I'd known it was in there, I'd kept it there on purpose.

I saw Alice frown out of the corner of my eye as I slowly bent down to pick it up, holding it between my shaking finger tips.

"I can't believe you still have that. What are you, like eighteen still?" Alice snickered from under her breath as she placed her cell phone back in her purse.

"I forgot it was in there," I lied hoping she would drop it.

"You're a liar. Give it to me."

Damn her.

I handed her the folded up square of light pink paper and let out a sigh as I watched her open it revealing Jacobs handwriting.

_Do you like me?_

_Please check one…_

_Yes __

_No __

**_(Or just come sit on my lap)_**

That's how Jake officially asked me out. He wasn't much of a romantic back when we'd first started dating.

I had opted to just go sit on his lap.

I wanted to keep the note he had passed to me during a party at Jaspers as a keepsake and that was exactly what I had done. From that day forward that note had gone everywhere with me in my wallet and now my best friend looked like she was ready to rip it to shreds right in front of me.

"Alice, please don't… I'm not ready for that yet."

"Bella, this is incredibly unhealthy."

I didn't say anything else, I just pleaded with my eyes and as usual it worked. I wiped the single tear that had started to fall down my cheek and took the square piece of paper back from her sliding it slowly back into my wallet before removing the room key with a sigh of relief.

I heard Alice mumbling profanities but ignored it as I hung our dresses up in the closet before disappearing into the shower to start getting ready for tonight's big event. All Alice would tell me was that it was at the world's famous Viper Room and her co star was throwing it as a meet and greet for the rest of the cast.

I had just slipped out of my skinny jeans and navy blue and white stripped tank top when my phone buzzed again from the bathroom counter.

_I apologize. Sometimes it's hard to turn off the cheesiness when the one thing I want is so far away. What are you doing right now? -E_

I grinned at the idea of telling him I was standing stark naked in front of a mirror texting him.

_Just got back from shopping. I'm about to jump in the shower. Too bad you're not a peeping tom. -B_

I was surprised by how quickly he responded.

_You have no idea, the mental picture you just gave me. -E_

I giggled like a teenager and sent him one last text letting him know that I would have to get back to him in a little while because it was far too chilly standing in the middle of the bathroom while waiting to get under the hot steamy water.

I teased myself by jumping into the shower before he replied back.

While lathering the shampoo in my hair I found myself day dreaming of the previous night when Edwards hands had gotten lost in my hair as his mouth explored my lips. I felt my body quiver and instantly increased the speed for getting through my showering sequence.

I had it so bad; I was already missing his text messages.

I was pretty sure I'd just beaten all records for the world's quickest shower that included both hair washing and leg shaving. I couldn't dry myself off fast enough in order to retrieve my phone, and when I finally did I let out a loud sigh from relief over having it in my hand again.

_And then you wonder why I'm a stalker? If you keep this up I'll never get this proposal done for work. -E_

I grinned before biting my lower lip, unsure of how to respond to this. Not really wanting the flirtatious behavior to stop, but not sure how far to take it then typed;

_Forgive me. I need you to finish your homework so you can come out and play tomorrow. -B_

I stifled another giggle after hitting send, sliding on my fishnet panty hose and connecting the clasps of my unicorn medallion necklace around my neck before squeezing into the black corset bra I'd be wearing underneath my new party dress. Another must have according to Alice.

There was a light knock on the door, and I turned to see the little pixie's head slowly peaking in.

"Is it ok if I use your lap top to check my email? My crackberry is acting up," she stopped, giving me the one over, "Damn girl! That corset is fabulous on you."

I rolled my eyes at her and told her the password to unlock my computer, then shouted for her to shut the door before she let all the warm air out.

As soon as she was gone I shook my hair out and began the half hour long process of blow drying it; my least favorite thing in the world to do. For some reason it always drove me insane just standing in place in front of a mirror for such a long period of time. I had a swivel chair back home to spin around in just to keep me comfortable long enough to get the chore over with.

Once my hair was done I decided I'd wait to let Alice do my make up. She was better at it. Plus, I knew this was a special occasion… she would enjoy the project, and it would give her the chance to ask me more questions about Edward. _I liked talking about Edward._

When I came out of the bathroom I saw her sitting with her back to me at my computer on the desk. She was so engrossed in what she was reading she hadn't even noticed that I'd come out or that I'd stepped up behind her for that matter. I slowly looked over her shoulder and saw her on some celebrity gossip page I'd frequently visit myself, but as I scanned the screen I suddenly felt my knees begin to shake as a familiar shit eating grin looked back at me.

_Jacob._

He was holding a pretty red head in his arms while she had her own arms wrapped around his neck staring up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

My own eyes blurred instantly and I was unable to read the caption before I collapsed onto the bed fighting back the tears. It seemed ridiculous that something like this would still send me in such a downward spiral so fast, especially when I was just flirting like a mad woman with another man not even thirty minutes ago. Still, it was like a stab in the heart.

"Bella, stop it before I smack you," Alice warned in a bi polar like manner, holding me tightly in a loving embrace as I cried into her shoulder.

"Who is she?"

She hesitated, looking at me sadly.

"Some singer for the band they're touring with on the last stretch of stops. She's the daughter of the some old rock star."

"She's pretty," I stuttered while trying to calm myself down, my pincer fingers finding their way to my forearm in order to help me release some emotional pain in a physical way.

"She's a skank who thinks she's a rock star just because her daddy was. Forget about it, please? Go wash your face so I can do your makeup. I order you to stop this nonsense at once, you look far to hot in those panty hose and with that corset on to be crying over that assface. Besides, you have that gorgeous hunk of meat now who serves as a delicious distraction," she said matter-a-factly.

I knew she was right, but it still didn't make it hurt any less or any easier to erase the image of Jake holding another girl the way he used to hold me.

I felt so let down.

He really was only making things worse for himself and the decision easier for me.

I urgently needed my wallet and saw my friend watching me carefully as I tore my purse apart to get to it. I didn't think twice as I removed the folded up piece of pink paper and quickly tore it into a hundred small pieces, walking out to the balcony and tossing them over its edge as I released a loud cry.

I let Alice lead me into the bathroom and felt my breathing return to a more rhythmic pace.

I couldn't believe that he would be texting me again, saying all these things again… while doing something like that. It was like a slap in the face. I was sure his excuse would be something along the lines of that being _"the biz"_, or that it was a publicity thing for the band, but I didn't give a damn.

He was free to do all the publicity he wanted now; I was through. With him and with all of it.

He had crossed the line.

Alice brought in the chair from the desk while I washed my face with a warm wet wash cloth and let out another loud sigh after reviewing my reflection in the mirror. All that happiness from my face had now disappeared and I was craving another text from Stalker, but I knew it would have to wait till after Alice was through with trying to salvage what was left of me.

She worked in silence as I sat on the swivel chair closing my eyes, trying to remember last night on the beach with Edward; being like my own personal prescription. Remembering his smile, his eyes, his touch.

I heard a giggle and peeked through one open eye to see Alice smirking at me.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You're thinking of Edward."

Was I really that perceptible?

"How do you know?" I asked now, slightly glaring at her as if she had intruded on my personal moment.

"It's impossible to miss when you're grinning like a ten year old who just got Barbie's Dream House for her birthday," she replied, lifting my chin back up to finish my smoky eye shadow.

I wasn't sure how it was possible to both love and hate the fact that my best friend knew me so well. It seemed incredibly unfair to me at times.

Once she was done I opened both my eyes, smiling at my reflection.

She really was a miracle worker. I couldn't deny I looked like a movie star myself now as she quickly swept my hair up with her hands then frowned.

"I think we'll leave your hair down… maybe run my big curling iron through it a few times to add some body before we leave."

I nodded, trusting her completely.

"Now get out of here so I can shower. You're hogging all the beauty time," she told me with a fake frown before blowing me a kiss. I hugged her tightly, not wanting to say anything that might bring on anymore tears, but wanting her to know that I appreciated everything. She was my very own high-fashioned fairy god mother, and thanks to her I now felt like Cinderella.

A slightly slutty Cinderella, but a high-fashioned princess nonetheless.

* * *

There was a long line out the door once we got to the club. The black stone building was not very welcoming but it looked exactly like I'd seen in pictures. A large black awning hung above the door with the words "The Viper Room" printed across the center in bold white lettering, and multiple links of red felt rope lined the sidewalk, keeping people in their places while waiting to be let in.

Alice didn't hesitate. She took my hand and walked us both right up to the front of the line smiling sweetly at the bouncer, an over-grown man who seemed to like wearing dark sunglasses at night.

"Alice Brandon and Bella Swan," she said sweetly while batting her thick black eye lashes at the oaf of a man.

He didn't bother checking the guest list; he was to busy looking Alice and I up and down and licking his lips. She giggled and touched his massive chest flirtatiously forcing me to roll my eyes as we walked past him into the smoke filled room. Loud music boomed around us. I could feel it pulsing all the way through the limbs of my body and it helped me feel alive again. It had been almost two months since I'd been out like this, dolled up in a social setting. I was mad at myself for letting so much time pass me by while I sat in darkness hiding from myself.

I let my friend lead me through the crowd of people over to a set of stairs where we were met by another bouncer before going through two red velvet curtains.

"Alice! You made it," a pretty blonde shouted, sauntering her way towards us once we'd made it to the top of the stairs.

Yes, sauntered… because it was no walk. The girl was working her hips like waves crashing onto the beach.

"Bella, I'd like for you to meet my costar, Rosalie Hale," Alice said trying not to shout but it being difficult not to with the music playing deafeningly loud around us.

The blonde girl smiled and gave me a quick wave. I returned it and turned to scan the room for a place to get a drink. I needed some magical elixir, still feeling anxious from the internet find, and still not hearing back from Edward had put me in a mood that I didn't want to stay in. Alice, being Alice, understood this immediately and asked our hostess where we could get set up.

I must have downed my first martini in a little less than a minute because Alice looked like she had hardly touched her own and gave me a dirty look after seeing my empty glass.

"I'm not carrying you home, Bella. Slow down," she warned in a motherly-like tone.

I smiled sweetly and left her behind as I made my way back up to the bar, having to squeeze between two men who looked as though they had just come from a GQ photo shoot.

"Hey there," the taller, dark-haired one said smirking down at me.

I tried to ignore him, pretending to not having heard his words, but I could feel my face betray me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked pushing further.

He obviously wasn't used to being ignored.

I shook my head _no_ and quickly told the bartender my order, hoping he would be quick to deliver it, just as I felt my small black clutch vibrate under my arm.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing exactly who it was, as I quickly removed the phone from my purse just as the bartender returned with my martini and two olives.

_Can I say I miss you without sounding cheesy? -E_

I giggled, feeling better now that he had text me.

_I'm not sure. I was starting to think you had forgotten about me and moved on. -B_

I smiled hitting send, while slowly making my way through the crowd and back to my friend. She still wasn't even half way done with her drink, while I had finished half of my refill on the way back to her.

There were more introductions and I tried to seem interested as they all included me in the filming aspect of the pilot episodes but all I could really think about was Edward and what his next text might read. As soon as I felt my purse shake I placed my drink on the table and quickly retrieved my lifesaver from the inside of my bag.

I noticed Alice rolling her eyes before she gave me a wink then continued in on the work related conversation she was having.

_I'm sorry. I had to put my phone away. Your picture was starting to do things to me and every other word in my report was Bella. How's the party? -E_

I relaxed into my seat and tried not to show just how thrilled I was by his text message but I knew Alice well enough to know my excitement would be fairly obvious.

_It's loud and smoky, but the drinks are good. What are you up to? -B_

He replied instantly.

_You know. The usual… -E_

I smiled at his attempt at subtleness, and thought about my response while finishing the last of my second drink.

_Actually, I don't know. Do I need to remind you that we just met two days ago? Tease. -B_

I shook my head, feeling a little too happy and tipsy.

_I almost said something full of cheese… you should be proud of me. Where are you? -E_

I didn't have to think, knowing my response to this question already.

_Why? Are you going to come stalk me some more? -B_

My heart was already racing while I waited for his response, hoping for a simple _yes _to my question but got so much more than that as I looked down at his reply.

_Maybe if you're lucky. -E_

I knew I was grinning like an idiot because Alice pinched my leg from under the table.

"Be social, you! You're mingling with famous people and you haven't even stopped with that phone long enough to notice," she hissed in my ear.

"Yes mom," I mumbled back just as my phone vibrated in my hand again.

_You better start paying attention to Alice. She looks mad. -E_

I gasped at what I had just read and immediately looked up, locking eyes with him from across the room.

I let out another gasp at the sight of him. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get used to his gorgeous face because these initial reactions to seeing him… they just didn't seem normal to me. Nor could they be good for my heart.

I could almost hear Alice roll her eyes once again next to me.

"I give up. Just go. I'll be here," She said pushing me off the seat away from her quickly.

I didn't need her to tell me twice.

I tried to walk slowly to him, not wanting to seem too eager… I wanted to make sure he had plenty of time to take my entire outfit in. I had secretly hoped he would get to see me all dressed up tonight. Alice had done an exceptional job, even with the puffy eye syndrome that was now haunting me.

I stepped up to him, our toes almost touching but our bodies staying parted. He smiled down that panty-dropping smile at me and I grinned like a moron.

Damn him for turning my defenses to mush. I wanted to play it cool. Like this was no big deal but he was making it impossible when he looked at me like that. I swear to god I could practically feel him undressing me with his eyes.

He was wearing black slacks, with a long black sports jacket over a fitted thin gray sweater, and smelled like honey and oak. He could have been wearing cut offs with a wife beater and I'd still be thinking about licking his entire body.

_Oh God. Did I really just think that?_

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked after talking a deep breath.

He shrugged then suddenly pulled me in up against him softly, still smiling down at me, our bodies now touching and making every part of me turn into flame.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered in my ear, his warm sweet breath automatically sending chills down my body as his hands made their way down my back and across my hips to pull me in closer to him.

I wasn't sure what he'd meant by this question but I nodded my head yes anyways because, really, he could tell me there were zombies taking over the planet and flying monkeys circling the parking lot outside and all I would be thinking about was the obvious bulge I now felt up against my body as he held me firmly against him.

"Tell Alice you'll be right back and slip out the back exit next to the bathroom doors," he whispered into my ear as his hands slowly slipped past my hips and cupped my ass just before he released me. I watched him as he turned around to disappear into the crowd of people and heard a moan leave my lips as he left me behind. I stood there, my mouth hanging open till I completely lost sight of him. As I smoothed my dress down I took another deep breath then let out a moan.

_.Fuck._

_Did I just almost have an orgasm from him whispering in my ear and pressing his massive hard-on into my hips in the middle of a dance floor?_

Impossible.

I made my way back to my friend and briskly pulled her to the side.

"I, um… I'll… I'll be right back, ok?" I stuttered, not feeling very coherent.

She stared at me, questioning whether or not she had heard me correctly.

"What's going on? What are you up to, Swan?" she clearly wasn't going to let me walk away without an explanation. I knew better than to think that.

"Uh…Edward wants to talk," I said, but she still looked skeptical so I added, "where it's a little more quiet," hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

My body was aching to be next to him again. To feel his lips against mine. To feel his hands on me again.

"Alright. But behave and try not to get arrested for indecent exposure," she teased while trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was dying deep inside and wanted to squeal like a teenager with me.

I didn't think I'd ever make my way through the crowd of people and to the back of the club where the red exit sign now glowed like an X on a treasure map.

He was my buried treasure and I was determined to get some kind of bounty tonight. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at my own cheesy line before I slowly opened the back door. Instantaneously my ears began to ring from the silence outside once it shut behind me. I felt a chill run down my spine again as I looked around for my familiar stranger.

Someone whistled to my left and I squinted in the darkness to make out a silhouette about fifty feet away from me leaning against the stone building.

Smiling to myself I made my way towards my stalker. The man who was able to make me feel alive again. The man whose smile could convince me to do just about _anything._

I picked up my pace, staring at him hungrily, unable to wait any longer.

How could he have so much power over me? Over my body? Every single part of me was tingling, begging to be near him. To be touched by him.

I threw my arms over his broad shoulders as soon as I reached him, pressing my body close against his, incapable of controlling myself any longer. He forcefully wrapped his arms around my waist without hesitation, looking intensely into my eyes, probably trying to understand my sudden urgency to be in his arms.

I longed for him so badly. For his kisses…his hands…his fingers…his entire goddamn body. I longed for this man, for this almost-stranger, more than I had ever longed for anything else in my life.

"I need you," I whispered, pleading him with my eyes.

Without another word, he leaned in and took my bottom lip in between his teeth, his hands now moving to my ass, pressing me into his hard-on and making me whimper. My body took over once and for all, my hands taking a hold of his hair and drawing his lips roughly to mine. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues met, feeling aroused beyond recognition. He groaned, moving us so that my back was now against the wall, as he attacked my neck. His mouth licked and sucked frantically, showing me he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Pleasure taking over me, I snuck my hands underneath his jacket and up his shirt, pressing my nails into his back, needing to feel him even more. He moaned the hottest, manliest moan I had ever heard and brought his mouth back to mine, kissing me with such passion I could feel my panties moisten immediately.

His hands started roaming my body; moving from my ass, to my hips, and then slowly back down my sides, his hard cock holding me prisoner against the wall as he cravingly moved his hands back upward to fondle with my breasts. I arched by back thoughtlessly, loving what he was doing to me until he broke our kiss, panting while he tried to catch his breath just like I was. The need for air being our own worst enemy right now.

"This zipper… it's teasing me," he said breathlessly, eyeing and flicking the metal zipper that held the front of my dress together.

"Hmm… well, what do you plan to do about it, Stalker?" I asked, craving his mouth on me again.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, assaulting my mouth quickly as his right hand savagely opened up the zipper in one quick pull. He let go of my mouth slowly so that he could take a longing look at my perky breasts now highlighted by the sexy lingerie I was so thankful to be wearing. After letting out a hungry moan he quickly began licking his way down my neck and collarbone, paying extra attention to my clavicle while moving the straps of my black corset down with his hands and releasing my left breast out from its lacy prison. I gasped, feeling him suck my nipple into his mouth, and withered in pleasure. Then desire for more. I'd never felt such total bliss.

"Oh, fuck. That feels… so good," I managed to get out, my hands now tangling in his hair, forcing his mouth to open up and take my whole breast into his mouth.

I moaned loudly, causing him to grind his cock hard against my core before desperately grabbing a hold of my left leg and bringing it up besides his hip. His hands caressed my upper thigh ardently before his fingers made contact with my now dripping wet panties. He freed my breast, mumbling a low, "Fuck," under his breath before taking charge on my lips again. We bit and sucked hard, giving into lust, forgetting that we were in an alley and could get caught at any second.

Nothing mattered at that moment but the way our bodies connected and yearned for one another, as if knowing something we didn't. Nothing mattered but the feelings that were creeping up on me. I wanted to give my entire self to him… I wanted to be his… and I wanted him to be mine. Entirely mine.

His smooth strong hands slipped inside my black lace underwear teasing my center with his fingertips and making me moan into his mouth once more. This man would surely kill me; he was merely touching me with the tips of his fingers now and already I felt like my body was about to explode. Arching my lower back against the safety of the wall, I felt his fingers start to slowly pass my entrance, ready to pump into me, ready to deliver utter and total ecstasy… before we were startled by a loud dog bark coming from the dumpster about thirty feet away. Alarmed and aware of our surroundings now, I dropped my leg quickly just as he retrieved his hand.

Edward and I stared into each others eyes, breathing deeply while his hands made their way back around my hips to pull me back into him. We stood there, trying to calm our panting, with intensity and thirst for one another still evident in our eyes.

I realized at that moment, that though I had not a clue as to how, I was crazy about him, and not just because of his magical hands or edible lips. It was more than that.

I was absolutely, positively, and wildly obsessed with this man; the man whose smile, eyes, personality _and_ fuckhot body could convince me to do just about _anything _and would have if it hadn't been for that mutt pussy-blocking me.

"You should get back to Alice. She's probably beginning to get worried. Plus, I'd like for us to continue this someplace else… when we have more time, and privacy," he whispered breathlessly in my ear after nibbling on it once more and bringing one last moan from my lips.

I nodded my head obediently and let him walk me to the back door, his hands still drawn to my hips as he moved me forward. It was good I had him there, because my motor planning had been significantly damaged after that dogs interruption. I knew I would be spending a few minutes in the shower tonight with the shower head in my hands or else I'd never get any sleep.

"I'll see you in the morning. Please take care of yourself and don't talk to any more strangers tonight," he said lowly as we stood in front of the door his hands cupping my face gently as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I already have the only stranger I need," I replied with a quiver as his thumb grazed my bottom lip softly.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss the top of my head firmly before releasing me. I couldn't stop myself from checking him out, watching longingly as he disappeared into the darkness of the alley. The mutt following closely behind him.

* * *

**EPOV up next. *wink***

**Please Review!**


	8. Mutts Are Not Mans Best Friend

Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Mutts Are Not Mans Best Friend**

**~*~~Edward~~*~**

_Fuck me._ I'd never get any work done with her taunting me with those text messages.

The mental picture of her standing there naked with her phone in her hand while texting me had already forced me to jerk off two times in the last hour.

_God this was pathetic._

I literally had to go put my phone in the room's safe so I could finish the report that I had to drop off to a new potential client before midnight. I was supposed to have completed this last night but instead I'd had spent the night dry humping on a beach with a goddamn sensual goddess.

I'd had no idea that Bella could be so sexual and in such a classy way. The way she'd moved over my hips while massaging my tongue in her mouth, it was the most erotic PG-13 night of my life and it was so hard to let her leave me this morning in that hotel lobby without having been fully satisfied. I didn't want to let her go. The look in her eyes told me she was just as unhappy about it and it had sent me straight back to my own hotel room with a brand new bottle of hand lotion.

This girl had taken over my every thought and I knew I was in trouble. Big trouble.

The other thing I had sensed was that she wasn't entirely over her ex. _The douche. _He'd really done a number on her and part of me wondered why or how, when she was obviously a strong person.

Why would she let some shit head knock her to her knees so hard? I wanted to push buttons, find out more about him so I would know exactly what I was up against, but if I had she would've shut down on me. I knew that. I wasn't a total idiot. Only a masochistic one. Falling for a girl who was still in love with someone else.

_Not a smart thing to do Cullen._

It seemed like the most natural thing for me, to take her to meet Bree and Jane today. I wanted her to know that I accepted her, broken parts and all. That I was sure about her, about there being something _real_ with us. I wanted her to meet my family.

She'd handled it well. I never even saw her flinch or become standoffish even when my princess had her temper tantrum in the park. She'd only looked concerned… And there was something else in her eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it but when she looked at Bree I could almost see her heart connecting with my daughter and if I hadn't already been pushed over the edge it would have happened at that very moment.

It had been a rough few hours since saying goodbye to Bella again in the hotel lobby, Alice giving me the death stare for keeping her friend from her. My every thought would lead me back to her and those damn skinny jeans she liked wearing.

Jane loved her. Absolutely loved her. She wouldn't stop raving about how perfect she was and how her eyes sparkled every time she looked at me while we were at the park.

I had thought the same thing but would never have admitted it out loud… the world didn't need to know just how pussy whipped I was already. It was nice though, knowing other people were picking up on it too. It convinced me that I wasn't completely loosing my mind, and that she really was seeing me for me.

_Still so much to learn. _I only hoped once she got to know _all _of me that she would still have that look in her eyes.

I'd learned enough about her ex from small comments during our conversations over the last two days to know he was a musician, and that he was currently on tour with his band somewhere on the east coast. I knew his name was Jacob, but she'd only uttered that once and when she did I could see the heart break in her eyes.

So I did what any man would do in my current situation.

I Googled the mother fucker.

_Jacob Black, lead guitarist of Love Spelled Backwards Is Love_.

He looked like an asshole right off the bat. The entire lot of them did except for the singer. The story I found showed him holding some trampy looking red head in his arms and I couldn't help but wonder if Bella had seen this. I knew if she had it would tear her apart.

_What the fuck was wrong with this dude? _I looked at the story's published date and saw it was from earlier today. If Bella had seen this she was going to need me tonight. That I knew for certain.

I got back to work soon after, knowing I needed to finish this so I could drop it off and find her.

I knew she would be at The Viper Room, being in the industry I was privy to such information, where all the hot parties were, and who would be there. Thanks to having lived here all my life I had accumulated quite the contact list, it was what had helped me land my job with Phil in the first place.

By the time I'd finished my report it was already eleven and my body was beginning to twitch out of anticipation from the thoughts of seeing her again.

I copied my file and stuck it into a manila folder then changed into my work uniform. Black dress pants with a dark sweater and my black trench coat._Stalker-looking. _I thought to myself with a grin as I recalled Bella's nickname for me.

I planned on doing much more than just stalking tonight. I planned on showing her just how fucking badly I wanted to make her mine.

* * *

I was on my home turf now and thanks to that it made my job of getting to Bella that much easier.

I knew that once inside I would need to head upstairs to the VIP room, where the party would be, and where I would find my goddess. When I saw a familiar face at the head of the line it became obvious to me that fate was on my side tonight.

"Hey Ed. Where ya' been, man?" Tyler asked after I'd stepped up to the entrance of the club.

Tyler and I went way back but I almost didn't recognize him behind the dark shades he was wearing. I loved the guy but he could be such a tool sometimes. _Who the fuck wears sunglasses after midnight?_

No one ever turned me away from having access to a club, so I knew I would've gotten in even if he wasn't there. Sometimes it took convincing but I was never turned down. I made plans to meet up with Tyler later in the week before I'd have to head back to the city and then made my way into the pulsing building.

The strobe lights and dense fog made it difficult to see if I was going in the right direction but I'd spent many nights here so I knew my way around.

I ran my hand through my hair when I saw a blonde shoot me a wink from a few feet away. I was used to that so I tried to ignore it and continued on my way towards the back. I found myself already fantasizing about what she might be wearing. So far I'd only seen her in jeans and sweats since the first time I saw her on the subway when she'd been wearing that damn dress that drove me wild. She looked like a goddamn rock-n'-roll pinup model and the thought of her in those boots again made my dick twitch with anticipation.

_Fuck I hoped we'd worn a skirt tonight._

I stepped up to the hostess who was standing in front of the red velvet curtains that would lead to the stairs up to the VIP room and flashed her my best smile. That was usually all it took and thankfully tonight was no different. She giggled as I thanked her and shot her a wink, holding the curtain for me to go through.

I climbed the stairs, becoming more excited at the thought of being close to my prey once again. Slowly, I rounded the corner at the top of the staircase and saw her standing at the bar immediately.

_Fuck me! Look at those goddamn legs. _I muttered out loud to myself as I watched some pretty boy talk to her.

She looked more than slightly uncomfortable. _Who the fuck was he? _I quickly retrieved my phone from my pocket and sent her a text.

It was a strange feeling, watching her react to me texting her. It sent a damn chill down my body.

It was as though her entire demeanor changed and I found myself loving the fact that I was able to do that. I saw her laugh at my text and felt a twitch from inside my pants again. She bit her bottom lip and I had to lean on the goddamn wall to keep myself steady when she made her way across the room and I got a good look at her outfit.

_Holy fuck, _I mumbled to myself again, the blood rushing to my frustrated cock as I watched her move across the dance floor. _Baby steps Cullen. Don't forget it._

None of my fantasy's had prepared me for this. She was the hottest piece of ass in this room and I got a thrill in knowing that I was the only one in it who knew just how much more there was to her. It drove me mad watching other men check her out as she walked by them in her red stripper heels. My girl was a pro in those heels though; I couldn't blame them for staring.

I sent her another text deciding I would wait to tell her I was there after I'd watched her for a minute to get a better feel for her mood.

I stood by the stairway and found myself grinning like an idiot while I observed her fake smile and shake hands with people she met. I could see her body stiffen every time someone would lean in for a kiss on the cheek and I couldn't help but grin at that too.

The only time a real smile would leave her lips was at the sight of one of my text messages and fuck me if I didn't get more and more turned on by watching her reaction without her knowing I was watching. The more I teased her, the more anxious she looked.

I couldn't take it anymore after a while. I had to be next to her.

I saw Alice give her a dirty look just then and decided it was time to blow my cover. I didn't want her getting into too much trouble with her friend over me.

I saw her gasp before she looked up from her phone. Our eyes instantly locked and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. I flashed her a smile and watched as she bit that goddamn bottom lip again. I couldn't wait to get that lip between my own teeth. The way she always moaned against my mouth when we kissed being the hottest thing I'd ever experienced.

When she stood up and began to walk towards me I had to lean back on the wall again for support. The way she looked at me with those eyes as she made her way towards me… It was enough to make me want to take her right there in the middle of the fucking dance floor.

She was flawless and the fishnets taunted me with every step her legs took in my direction. I swear to god she was trying to kill me, taking her sweet time to get to me. We were toes to toes now and it took everything in me to hold myself back. I could already smell the strawberry banana scent on her, sending another wake up call to my cock.

_I need to touch her. _I thought just as she asked me what I was doing there.

I shrugged knowing that she really already knew the answer to that question. I was doing what I did best. I was hunting, or stalking as she liked to call it.

I pulled her in close to me almost instantly, wanting to feel her body against mine.

I needed to feel her, and I needed to be alone to touch her the way I wanted to. I brought my mouth to her ear and asked her if she trusted me. I knew my hard on was obvious but I wanted her to know what she was doing to me just by looking at her in that dress, and those heels.

I quickly told her to meet me out back and ran my hands down her sexy body wanting them all over every damn inch of her before they made their way across her tight little ass to push her further up into my now throbbing dick. I grinned at the sight of her frustrated face when I released her.

_Fucking adorable_.

As I made my way down the stairs I wondered if she really would meet me. Part of me worried that I may have come on a little too strongly, while the other remembered what is was like feeling the warmth between her legs rub up and down my dick last night when we rolled around on the beach with our clothes on.

My girl had kink in her; it was just up to me to show her how to use it again. Then again, maybe she'd never gotten to use it before. Maybe on top of being a total asshole, this Jake guy was also a total prude in bed. _Doubtful. _He was after all a wannabe rock star.

I got the sudden urge to punch something after the mental picture of my goddess in bed with that ass entered my head. All I could find was a crate by the back door so I impulsively sent it across the alley way where it crashed into the side of the stone wall. Not a good idea to mentally picture the girl you were currently falling for with another man moments before you would get the chance to make her yours.

_Fucking moron. _I mumbled to myself as I paced back and forth trying to calm myself and shake the thought out of my head.

I heard the door creak open and turned to see her emerge from its frame. She looked nervous, but confident. How those two things were possible in the same moment was beyond me but they were.

I gave a soft whistle and she looked at me with hunger in her eyes. I realized I was holding my breath when her red heels started to finally move her towards me. All the thoughts I had previously had running through my head were now gone thanks to the increase in blood flow to my once again aching cock.

I wanted to take her in my arms and make her scream my name. I knew I could do it. She wouldn't push me away.

I knew she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her, it was written all over her smug face. She was trying to play it cool but I somehow knew her well enough already to know she was dying to have me inside her right this very moment.

She literally threw herself into my arms wrapping her own arms around my neck in one swift movement as I wrapped mine around her tiny waist, firmly holding her in place against me as I tried to figure out where the urgency had come from. Then she whispered the three words that sent me over the edge.

"I need you."

As soon as those words left her lips I bent down and brought my own mouth to hers, taking her lip, the one that drove me mad, between my teeth and sucked gently as I heard her moan effortlessly.

_So fucking delicious._ I wanted to taste so much more of her. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her tight ass and brought her into me as she tugged on my hair with both her hands sending a growl through my lips and taking her deeper into my mouth.

I turned her around effortlessly so that I could push her body up against the wall for more friction as I began to attack her neck with my teeth. She seemed to like that the best, and the way she moaned when I bit her ear nearly made me rip her panties off right then. I was ready to take her right there, thoughts of bending her over and seeing her wet pussy in full display in front of me while she wore those heels drove me into a sudden frenzy as I continued licking and biting up and down her neck making her moan over and over again in my arms.

I felt her hands make their way under my sweater and groaned into her mouth once again as her nails ran up and down my back slowly. It was too fucking much but I had to have more.

My hands started exploring her body, wanting to feel every part of her. I grabbed her breasts and squeezed firmly, forcing another animalistic moan from my captive's lips. I found myself out of breath soon after and had to break our kiss, which allowed me to get a good look at her panting chest. The zipper was driving me mad. It was like a neon sign saying, "_Open. This night only_."

And fuck me senseless, I had to see her breasts. I had to see what she was wearing under it because I had a feeling my goddess was hiding something goddamn sexy.

"This zipper… it's teasing me," I said breathlessly, eyeing the metal fastener as I flicked it with my fingers.

She grinned viciously as she asked me what I was going to do about it and I took that as my cue to do what ever the hell I wanted.

I bent down and kissed her again, taking her deeply into my mouth with my tongue as my hand tugged her zipper down effortlessly. I broke the kiss so that I could take in my girl and her black lacy corset, letting out a impulsive moan before attacking every inch of her neck again, the way she clearly liked it. I was mesmerized by the curves of her clavicle as I paid extra attention to her heightened sensitivity. I sucked gently making her moan out in ecstasy as she shifted her hips further into me. My mouth suddenly felt the urge to make its way to her breast and she squealed out again as I removed it from the lacy garment.

She was fucking beautiful as she moaned for me to take more of her. I grinded myself into her as I massaged her firmly with my open hand then lifted her and her hip up against the wall so I could take her breast into my mouth. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist and I found myself pushing further into her as she straddled me, while her hands tugged on my hair firmly.

My right hand made its way up her skirt slowly, giving her the chance to ask me to stop, or tell me that I'd reached her limit. But she didn't, so I kept going.

She whispered a low, _fuck,_ as my fingers slipped inside her soaked panties, causing my dick to twitch beneath her and forcing me to groan as I took her mouth into my own again. My goddess was hairless and I thought I was about to loose myself entirely just as I touched the tip of my finger to her clit… and right when a fucking dog barked a few feet from us, breaking our moment and bringing us back to reality and our very public venue.

Fucking cock blocking dog. _So fucking close to getting her to scream my name_. I couldn't believe my goddamn luck but felt better when I looked up at her to see her grinning at me with pure happiness on her face.

I had awaken the sleeping sexual princess.

I helped her down to her feet but still held her firmly against me not really ready to let go yet.

It was in that very moment that I realized I really was utterly fucked. This girl had me under her control with those lips and haunting eyes; I was never going to look at another woman again as long as she was in my life.

I was royally fucked because I knew what I was getting myself into. I was getting involved with a girl who might still be in love with her ex.

_Fuck it. _I didn't care. It was too late to care. I'd already made up my mind.

I told her she needed to get back to Alice before she got worried, and that we needed to continue this at another time and someplace else, before taking one last nibble on her ear lobe, hoping to hear one more moan leave her lips before we had to say good night.

She looked exhausted and I couldn't help but feel guilty for being the one to make her look like that without fully satisfying her. It pained me like I couldn't believe but I was determined to do this right. _Baby steps with the heart broken goddess._

I pleaded with her to not talk to any more strangers tonight. I needed to go home knowing that my girl would be safe or I would never get any sleep.

I kissed her forehead one final time, tasting her sweet skin on my lips before turning to find my car.

I needed to head back to the hotel room quickly, before changing my mind and fucking her senseless. I needed to get back to where I knew my bottle of hand lotion and dirty, stalker thoughts would await me.

* * *

**Edward is just as frustrated as you are… but remember… baby steps.**

Leave Stalker some love, and tell him it's going to be alright.

Please Review!


	9. City Lights & Screaming Revelations

Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

A/N: Once again I must express my everlasting love to my smut nugget CC. She seriously knows how to take you on lemony ride to the LGR and I'm so grateful for my beautiful beta! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**City Lights & Screaming Revelations**

**~~*Bella*~~**

The week was going by incredibly fast and as I laid in bed recalling it all I couldn't help but start to feel overwhelmed. I wasn't ready to return home. I wanted to stay in L.A. forever. It made me sad to admit that the city I loved was now something that haunted me with its return. I wasn't ready to be thrown back into reality and the time I'd spent with Edward here, in 'fairy tale land' as Alice would call it, was something far too heavenly to let go.

Our day at Disney had been amazing. Bree was such a fascinating little girl. I couldn't help but fall in love with her. The way her eyes sparkled when she would see a character and the way she squealed with delight as they'd make their way towards her… it was like being a child myself all over again.

It didn't surprise me that a few of them knew her name. I even have to admit to becoming slightly jealous when Cinderella gave Edward a hug all too willingly and called him by his name. _Bitch._

I knew today would be long for me even though Alice promised to make it worth my while. Edward was busy in meetings all day so I had no choice but to be pulled around by my best friend. It was going to be torture, trying to wait patiently for our last date before we got on that dreadful plane tomorrow to take us back to real life… or RL as Alice liked to call it these days.

RL was playing a mean, mean joke on me this morning by waking me up at 7:30 with no hopes of seeing my stalker before seven thirty tonight. It forced me to do the only thing I could do… I laid there in my bed and thought about the last, most unexpected, and incredible few days of my life.

If I were to be honest with myself, I'd have to admit that this was how I started out every morning lately.

Lying here, cuddled with my sweater from our first date. Thinking about _him_.

I let out a quiet groan and rolled out of my bed, slowly making my way over to the desk where I knew I would find a legal size pad of paper and a pen. I needed to do something with my hands. Something productive.

I took the paper and pen into my hands and soundlessly made my way outside to sit on the balcony where the sun was just starting to come up.

I hadn't sketched in ages, not in at least six months, but my hand took over immediately. Before I knew it I was drawing a picture of Edward and I with Bree snuggled on the couch between us. A memory from the movie date we had shared last night at Jane's house while she went out with her fiancé.

I was a decent artist. It was a hobby of mine that not many people knew about.

The picture before me though, did absolutely zero justice to the beautiful person that was Edward Cullen. It would be impossible to capture that on paper. I sighed, suddenly thinking of a cheesy idea that had somehow forced itself into my head.

I knew I would never hear the end of it if Alice caught me but I didn't care. I briskly ripped the paper from the notebook and turned it over to a blank side.

I couldn't help but grin now as I wrote the word Monday in cursive hand writing at the top of the paper.

_Monday November 30th, 2009_

_- Stalker the airport_

_- First date/first kiss on the beach w/ Stalker_

_Tuesday December 1st, 2009_

_- Breakfast on the beach w/ Stalker_

_- Late lunch w/ Stalker & Bree_

_- Shopping w/ Alice_

_- Texting w/ Stalker_

_- Alley exploration w/ Stalker_

I could feel my face turn red as I wrote the last part and bit my lip as I remembered what it was like to be forced up against a wall, having my attacker ravage my needing body.

I shook my head, forcing myself to put those thoughts away, while I got back to the list currently in my hands.

_Wednesda__y December 2nd, 2009_

_- Disney Land w/ Stalker, Bree, and Alice_

_-Midnight "snack" w/ Stalker_

Edward had surprised me late Wednesday night after he'd taken Bree home. I had just gotten changed for bed when there was a knock on our hotel room door. When I'd opened it Edward was standing there with some semi frozen grapes. Grapes he promised were frozen when he'd left Bree's house.

Frozen grapes were my favorite late night snack, and he'd somehow remembered that. I once again beamed like a teenager when he asked me if I'd like to go lay by the pool with him and nibble on the grapes; which weren't the only thing we nibbled on that night.

Still though, it was nothing like the night in the alley. I couldn't help but feel as though he had purposely slowed things down after that night and part of me wondered why. I wanted him that much more and it seemed like he was determined to drive me insane by feeding me grapes and nibbling on my ear while he whispered dirty things into it.

I sighed again and continued with my list after doodling his damn name with hearts circling it. _Good god, I haven't doodles a name with hearts since I was like thirteen._

_Thursday December 3rd, 2009_

_- Beach & Shopping w/ Alice_

_- Late lunch w/ Stalker_

_- Late dinner w/ Stalker & Alice_

_- Dessert w/ Stalker_

_Friday December 4th, 2009_

_-Breakfast, Lunch, & Dinner/Movie date w/ Edward & Bree_

I smiled looking down at my week and felt my face turn red as I read it over. Part of me wanted to write something in smaller print underneath 'Dinner w/ Edward' for Friday, but I settled on the fact that I had written his real name instead of _Stalker_.

I wasn't expecting to be bombarded with emotional revelations while snuggling with my rebound fling and his four year old on his ex girlfriend's couch.

I knew the three exact words that I wanted to write but seeing it written out in front of me... I just couldn't find the strength to do it. I'd only whispered the thought to myself for the first time last night when I'd gotten into bed after our day together. Almost twenty-four hours with my new addiction and it still wasn't enough time.

It was the perfect evening, but it only left me wanting _more_.

I was smiling at my list while twirling a piece of hair on my finger, remembering how Bree had spent most of last night doing the same exact thing, just as the balcony door slid open deliberately.

_Busted._

"What the hell are you doing up this early? Are you experiencing the shakes from Edward withdrawals? It's been what, five hours since you last talked to him?" My best friend teased.

"Four and a half," I corrected her in a murmur, remembering the text he had sent me right before I'd closed my eyes.

_Your lips make me want to do bad, bad things. - Stalker_

After receiving that text I knew actual sleep was out of the question. Ever since my realization, while watching Prince Charming kiss Sleeping Beauty to wake her up, I hadn't been able to do anything other than think about my own love life and how parts of it belonged in some R-rated Disney fairy tale… if there were such a thing.

As wonderful as last night had been, it was still a tease because of the venue and company we shared during most of the evening.

Bree fell asleep around midnight, but had a tantrum when Edward picked her up to carry her to bed and it took at least an hour to calm her down. When she did finally calm down Jane had come home with her fiancé Tanya and we spent the following two hours talking and laughing about countless stories they took turns sharing.

It really did warm my heart to see how Edward was still able to stay so close with his daughter's mother. It showed just how amazing he really was.

"Bella, you really should try to get some sleep. You've gotten maybe four hours a night in the last five days and tomorrow is not going to be an easy day for you."

"I can't sleep," I mumbled, a little mad that she'd brought the subject up and ruined my Edward high. I tried to slowly fold up the sheet of paper I had been writing on in hopes of sneaking it past her.

"What are you doing? Are you drawing?"

_Christ. _The girl didn't miss a thing.

"It's nothing. I was just doodling," I rushed as she sneakily snatched the paper up from my hands. I tried desperately to get it back from her but gave up after a minute of twirling around on the balcony.

I watched on as my friend unfolded the paper to look at the side with the drawing. I saw her first smile as she looked down at it tracing the image with her finger, but then sadness swept over her face and I knew why.

She was worried. She'd made it clear on several occasions that I needed to remember what I was going home to and had advised me to not get totally lost in my fairy tale because reality would be waiting a couple thousand miles away. Part of me wondered if she knew something that I didn't because just a few days ago she was all for me being absolutely giddy with happiness over my new friend, but now she was reminding me of the discomfort that would be waiting for me back home.

That was when she turned the paper over, and burst out with laughter as soon as she saw the list.

"Oh my God, Bella. You have _got_ to be kidding me. More paper memories, really?"

I frowned and tried to get it back from her but it was useless, after she pulled it away again. I went to sit down on the lounge chair, giving up and letting her scan the rest of my writing. By the time she got to the end of my list she was frowning again.

"What?" I asked, arms now crossed in front of me. I could see the wheels turning wildly in that pixie head of hers.

"I can't help but notice how many more times the name Stalker appears on this list instead of Alice," she teased, a smile playing on her lips this time.

I quietly let out a sigh of relief, thankful that my friend was making a joke out of it rather than into something sick and twisted.

"You're drawing skills really have improved though, Bells. You should continue doing it. I've miss your doodles."

I grinned at her and nodded my head as she handed my paper memory back to me.

I sincerely hadn't been inspired to draw until recently. About a year ago I would spend every afternoon in the park with Jake and he would usually play his guitar while I'd sketch or paint. Every once in a while he would draw with me, but he always preferred his music.

I folded the paper up again and followed Alice back inside our room, pushing away all those distasteful thoughts. I was thankful when she disappeared into the bathroom so that I could retrieve my wallet from my purse to stick the folded up piece of paper into the spot across from where Jacob's note used to sit.

My new memory deserved an untouched place.

I was still grinning like a nerd when Alice came out of the bathroom in her bathing suit.

"Well, since we're both up, we might as well get an early start on the beach. Shall we?" She asked, tossing me my own bikini.

* * *

We had been lying on the beach for three hours when Alice finally decided it was time to get some lunch. I gathered our stuff and grabbed my phone to check it for any signs of my stalker.

That, however, wasn't what greeted me. There was a text from Jacob instead. Four text messages from Jacob to be exact.

_Miss you more and more each day. I hope your trip is going well. -Jake_

I sneered and handed Alice my phone.

"Are you going to read the rest?" she asked looking concerned yet again.

"No. Can you? Just so I know he's not lying in some hospital dying after being beat by some guy for hitting on their girlfriend?" I asked moderately hopeful and trying to make a joke out of the current situation.

She forced a smile before looking down at the phone to open all the unread messages. I watched her face for reactions but she was cold as stone.

"I think I should delete these."

"What? Why? What did he say?" I asked, stress clearly overcoming me.

_Pushover._

"He's just being Jacob. All mind games and complete BS. I rather him not get to you," she warned me, all the while looking as though she were holding a bomb in her hand.

"Delete them," I approved just above a whisper.

I didn't want any distractions. Especially not coming from him. I wasn't interested in knowing all the ways he planned on winning me back or how sorry he was for ripping my heart from my chest and stomping it into the ground in a single second after everything I'd done for him.

She nodded her head before quickly fulfilling my request.

"Thank you," I whispered softly as she handed the phone back to me with a sad smile.

She asked me to never mention it again, then guided me up the sidewalk back to the hotel where she told me we could get lunch and a mojito. I cheerfully agreed, being in dire need of an alcoholic beverage now.

* * *

Edward had made it appoint to tell me to dress casual… formal casual. When I asked him in a text what that meant he responded with two words: _No pants._

I giggled like an idiot as I looked down at my phone while I finished drying my hair in the bathroom.

Tonight was going to be special. I sensed it. He'd told me he would pick me up at seven thirty and asked me to let Alice know we would be out late.

Everything else would be a surprise.

I could only imagine what he had planned, but I did know it would be perfect and I'd love it no matter what. Everything involving Edward was perfect. We could end up sitting in his car all night listening to the radio while talking and I'd still consider it one of the best nights of my life.

"Whoa B! That dress is cute. And I have something even cuter for you to wear under it," Alice told me as she appeared in the door way, a wicked grin on her face.

I followed her out to the room and watched silently as she dug through one of her suit cases.

"Do you remember me walking away from you while you were busy texting Romeo, to run into that little lingerie shop?"

I nodded my head hesitantly, waiting to see what she pulled out from behind her back.

"Well… I bought this for myself… well more for Jasper actually, but here… consider it an early Christmas present."

I couldn't help but stutter a snicker at what she handed me; lacy black panties with a tiny blue ribbon going up the back in a crisscross pattern with garter clips attached. I jumped involuntarily when she threw a pair of thigh high pantyhose at me, landing them across my face.

"Blow his mind, babe," she said with a wink before flopping down on the bed beside me.

I couldn't help but laugh as I pictured Edward's face when he saw me wearing these. I blushed eagerly, realizing I was already hoping Edward would want to see what was under my dress.

_And touch what was under my dress tonight._

"Hurry and go change before he gets here. You know he's always early."

My friend was right. He was always early and I loved that about him. He knew better than to make me wait.

I slipped on my new panties and thigh highs and couldn't help but check myself out in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty do-able, especially with a weeks worth of L.A. sun on my body. Even though it had been chilly out, Alice and I had put in at least two hours a day on the beach and I was now thankful for it.

I applied my last coat of mascara and found myself smirking at the reflection that looked back at me.

I felt so changed. So different. The girl in the mirror wasn't looking so broken anymore. Not entirely anyway. I wasn't sure how I'd gotten so lucky, or why, but I cherished Edward for being the person to show me the way out. Life was finally making sense again. Things seemed clear for once.

Before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face. I hated myself for being so damn sensitive.

It was like seeing myself for the first time in a very long time and I was suddenly thankful that the two coats of mascara I had just put on had been water proof.

"Bella, honey. What on earth are you crying about?" Alice asked as she ran into the bathroom after hearing a small sob escape my lips.

She pulled me into her arms and held me tight as she cooed in my ear for me to calm down.

I started to stutter frantically while she dabbed some toilet paper tissue around my eyes, trying to salvage my makeup.

"I… I'm just… Alice… I'm so… he's so…" I couldn't say it out loud but she could see my confused smile from behind my tears.

"You're happy, you nut. That's okay. It's good to be happy," my friend assured me before kissing my hands.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my breathing while she brushed the hair from my face.

"Bella, listen to me. You are my best friend and I love you to pieces but I'm over this whole 'Should I, shouldn't I' act. You have every right to be moving on, and to be going out with a good looking guy who happens to treat you like a damn princess. You need to pull yourself together. Stop all this crying, fix your eye shadow and finish buttoning that dress because your _date _should be here any minute."

I wished my friend would realize the whip lash she was causing me… this morning reminding me of what I would have waiting for me at home, and now this evening telling me I have every right to be moving on. I once again got the feeling she was keeping something from me but quickly pushed it to the back of my mind.

I agreed with her nonetheless and began to connect the buttons that went down the center of my long sleeve black and blue flannel dress. Once out of the bathroom I made my way to the edge of the bed so that I could slip on my knee high boots to complete my outfit.

"You, my darling," Alice said as she stood up and walked towards me with her arms already extended, "are going to blow his mind tonight. And maybe if he's lucky something else as well," she teased wickedly, just as a three knocks came from the door.

"I'll get that," she sang while I watched her flutter away to open up the door for Edward.

I heard her let out a laugh and tried to see around her in order to find out what had brought on such a reaction.

"Is this some kind of joke? You guys planned this right? Tell me you planned this," I heard her saying as I stood up to walk towards the door.

As I got closer I realized what it was that had brought on such a reaction.

Edward and I could have been twins because of our wardrobe choices.

Although we were wearing two different shades of blue plaid flannel… together we both looked as though we'd just stepped out of a Scottish festival.

"I can change," I said quickly, not wanting to embarrass him before being caught off guard with his laughter.

"Alice, can you get a picture of this? Jane will never believe me."

I watched as my friend took his phone and felt my knees begin to wobble as he walked over to take me into his arms for a hug, then spun me around one time before kissing the top of my head. I could feel him breathe me in and it gave me instant goose bumps.

He was so goddamn beautiful it almost hurt for me to look at him.

He smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my waist to bring me in closer to him before whispering in my ear that I looked "_Fucking edible."_ I nearly choked on my own saliva.

Stalker was talking dirty to me in the presence of my best friend and even though it was a whisper I knew she heard it because Alice heard everything, and she too now looked like she'd just swallowed a bug.

I gave my best smile while Edward held me in close to him and found myself closing my eyes as his smell surrounded me. He not only looked fucking edible, but he smelled fucking edible too.

I quickly laced my arm around the back of his waist and slid my hand slowly into his back pocket giving him a little squeeze, letting him know the feeling was mutual.

He smirked, clearly holding back a laugh, and shot me a wink just before he leaned over to grab my jacket from the couch.

"Don't wait up, Alice. I'm keeping her out late tonight."

"Oh, I learned my lesson after the very first date, Cullen," Alice teased, making her way over to give me a hug.

"Have fun, love. _Be happy," _she whispered quickly in my ear as she squeezed me tightly.

I hugged her back and nodded my head, agreeing with her once more.

She always did know best.

* * *

I found myself pulling on pieces of thread from my dress and tugging on the belt of fabric which was tied in a bow in front of me as we drove in silence. I could tell there was a lot on Edward's mind and it was starting to make me panicky. We hadn't had many awkward silences so I wasn't sure how to break the ice with this one.

Thankfully, he did if for me by taking my hand from across the center consul and bringing it to rest on his thigh, then placed his hand on top of mine gently.

"Why so restless Busy Hands?" he asked flashing me a grin and making me relax.

All I could do was shrug my shoulders.

I didn't really want to tell him about the small emotional break-down but I wanted to let him know that this past week had been the most amazing week of my entire life. I didn't want to scare him away though. I had no idea what his plans were for me. For _us._

I knew he'd mentioned from the beginning that he wanted to stick around, but I wasn't sure if he'd meant just during this surreal week we'd had or when we got back home, too.

"Just thinking about what going home means," I confessed, noticing his immediate frown while he squeezed my hand on top of his leg.

"Our night has only just begun. Let's not worry about tomorrow yet, okay?"

I nodded my head and squeezed his leg gently, bringing a true grin to his lips and making myself feel much better in the process.

I felt the need to change the subject quickly, "How was your day?"

"Terrible. It was the longest day of my life. All I wanted was to see you," he replied without hesitation as we pulled off the main highway.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one having an agonizing day then," I teased noticing that we were now driving up a mountain away from civilization leaving the city lights below us.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously as I continued looking out the window.

"To a place I used to go when I wanted to be alone. When I needed to think about what I wanted and what everything meant," he replied with a small grin, keeping his eyes on the winding road in front of us.

I felt my phone buzz in my lap and let out a quiet groan as I began to retrieve it but Edward stopped me with his hand.

"Not tonight ok? Tonight is _our_ night. Just me and you," he said in a slightly serious tone as he took my phone from me and stashed it inside the glove box in front of me.

Stalker was taking charge and I couldn't help but be more attracted to him for it. I knew he was trying to protect me and I couldn't have been more grateful.

_Who'd need an escort when you could have a protector_?

We pulled into a park but found the gate was locked and I instantly worried that his plans were ruined.

"We have to walk the rest of the way. How are you at jumping fences... in a dress?" he asked smiling wildly and causing me to laugh, the excitement on his face evident.

"I think I can manage if you give me a boost," I teased saucily as I opened my car door.

The air was cool but not freezing and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky thanks to the breezy California night.

He appeared by my side instantly and pulled me into him as he lifted my chin up to look into his eyes.

"I meant what I said."

I looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about as he brushed my hair back behind my ears and kissed my forehead before moving his lips to my ear and whispering once again that I looked, "_Fucking edible."_

I giggled and closed my eyes as he continued kissing down my neck till I let out a gasp falling completely into him as my knees gave away.

"Bella, please don't pass out on me yet. We have a long night ahead of us," he teased as he held me up against his warm body where I could feel his own heart beating faster against my chest.

"Sorry. Your cheese isn't so cheesy anymore," I snickered before he bent down to kiss my lips softly.

I was glad the fence wasn't too tall; it was maybe four or five feet, but I did need a little boost, which I was grateful for because it meant his hands would have to stay on my hips a little bit longer.

As they firmly ran up my waist I let out another giggle when he slowly lifted me off the ground, only to have his watch get stuck on the fabric of my tied belt lifting the bottom of my skirt up enough for him to get a view of my thigh highs being held up by the garter clips of my lacy black panties. The sound he made almost made me fall over the other side of the fence, but I wore a sly grin on my face as I looked back at him over the chain linked barrier.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," I heard him moan from the other side while he ran his hands through his wild sex hair driving me all the more crazy.

I couldn't wait to be in his arms again and I knew he was anticipating it just as badly as I was after that little peep show. He let out a loud sigh and made his way over the fence, then without hesitation pulled me in up against him, wrapping his arms around me once more.

"Are you _trying _to drive me mad?" he asked with a low growl just before attacking my lips with his own and lifting me up to hold me in his arm while my legs wrapped themselves around his solid waist.

I moaned softly into his mouth as I felt him begin to walk us backwards, still running my fingers through his messy hair, right before he pulled away.

"Slow down, tiger," he said quietly then spun us around so that he could see where he had brought me.

I gasped at what I saw.

There must have been a hundred candles.

Looking closely though I realized they weren't actual flame candles… they were battery operated candles and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What on earth?"

"It was too damn windy. I had to compromise," he replied sounding a bit embarrassed as he slowly released my legs from around him so that my feet could touch the ground.

I quickly reached up to take his face in my hands.

"You, Edward Cullen, are wonderful. This is perfect," I whispered before pulling his face down to kiss his nose gently.

He smiled at me, looking bashful and making me shake my head because this was a side of Edward I hadn't seen yet.

He took my hand and walked me over to a bench off to the side of the candles, where he took a seat before pulling me down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

I instantly felt just how excited my peep show had made him and I wondered if he could feel how excited it had made me through my panties.

"So, tell me, Ms. Swan. Have you enjoyed your time here in my home town?_My_ New York City?" he asked solemnly causing me to turn around to look into his soulful eyes.

"I most definitely have. This has been the best week of my entire life," I revealed, draping my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad. My daughter hasn't shut up about you."

"Well I hope that's a good thing," I replied, feeling overwhelmed already.

Bree had taken over my heart as well and I was just as sad over having to say good bye to her tomorrow as I was about going home in general. I wished she would be going back to the city with us.

He smiled widely and rested his chin on my shoulder while looking me in the eyes, our lips mere inches apart now. I could feel my own lip quivering in anticipation as he told me it was, '_Indeed a very good thing_.'

I beamed with joy and gently kissed the side of his face, hoping to show him how happy his answer made me.

"Does Alice hate me?" he asked suddenly, catching me by surprise.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, because I've pretty much kidnapped you this week. For multiple hours at a time, I'm only your stalker, she was supposed to be the kidnapper. " he answered, sounding serious yet wearing a smirk on his beautiful lips.

I slid my hand across his face till it got lost in his hair and assured him that my friend definitely did not hate him. "She's thrilled to see me this happy."

He smiled again as he raised his face to look into my eyes with great intensity.

"I've made you happy?"

I nodded, knowing he was the only reason for my happiness.

"You've made me feel so much more than that Edward," I whispered as I started to feel tears sneak up on me.

_Please don't cry right now Bella, _I pleaded with myself.

He seemed to sense the emotional break down in my voice because he suddenly pulled me back into him holding me firmly against his strong chest.

"Edward when we get back," I started to say but he quickly interrupted me by placing his finger over my lips.

"Shh. Not tonight, remember? No choices need to be made tonight."

I nodded my head obediently and looked over at the scene he had created before asking how he'd done it. He simply shrugged and told me he knew people but I could see him smirking, obviously a bit proud of his little set up.

"You brought food?" I asked noticing a basket and a bottle of wine.

"A candle lit picnic dinner over looking the city lights. Not too cheesy right?" he joked as he grinned down at me just before standing up, lifting me in his arms with him.

I smiled as he carried me over to the blanket next to the basket surrounded by twinkling battery operated candles.

This really was cheesy but dammit, I was loving every second of it.

He sat himself down on the red blanket with me still in his lap and let out a quiet sigh.

"I have food but honestly, all I can think about is kissing you at the moment," he confessed, making me impulsively gasp before he followed through with his warning. The taste of his lips forced me to moan for what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight, as my hands made their way to his silky messy hair; obviously one of my favorite play grounds these days.

I had been having fantasies all week of being in his arms again like this and had every intention of taking full advantage of it.

He released me a minute later and all I could do was whisper to him that the only thing I'd thought about all day was kissing him.

He instantly pulled me back down so that his lips could caress mine tenderly, but pulled away just as my hands started to make their way up the back of his shirt after he'd pulled my hips in deeper to him. I couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh.

_Tease._

"I brought something for you," he said lovingly as he reached over to the picnic basket with me still straddled in his lap and looking fairly dumb founded.

I smiled to myself, feeling the obvious bulge I was once again sitting on and ran my hand through his soft locks while watching his grinning face as he leaned over to retrieve something from inside the basket, shifting me to his side.

He swiftly brought whatever it was behind his back increasing his boyish grin.

"Okay so, I was a bit of a trouble maker in my teens. Well, more like till I was about twenty one and Bree was born," he started, still holding something behind him, "It took my dad's death, though, to finally make me realize what was important. To always keep moving forward and to never look back wishing I'd done things differently. To realize the past couldn't be changed but that I could still make my future whatever I wanted it to be as long as I made it mine. However I wanted it to be and _with _whomever I wanted it to be with."

Tears formed in my eyes without my consent as I looked deeply into his and taking in his every word.

"None of that," he told me, sensing the emotions that were suddenly sweeping over me once again, "this is a happy talk," he assured me while taking his free hand to smooth my hair back behind my ears before he continued.

I watched as he brought his other hand out from around his back holding a beautiful peacock feather and couldn't help but look slightly confused, which made him laugh.

"Shit, okay its like this, growing up, my father told me stories about birds. It was kind of our thing, as _cheesy_ as it may sound. He was an avid bird watcher and truthfully, I think that's why he did the whole Doctors Across Borders thing… to travel the world and see as many beautiful birds as he could. His favorite was always the Peacock though. When Bree was born, he sat me down and told me why they held such importance to him. Most people think of a peacock feather as a symbol for arrogance or being prideful and although they do represent pride, they represent much, much more," he paused for a second before continuing, "Bella, look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm giving this to you to symbolize a change in your life. A re-birth of sorts. A promise for a beautiful future… and a future that I can only hope to be a part of. Even if things can't be exactly the same when we go back home, I want to know you that I want to be a part of your life and I hope you'll let me. You are a beautiful person who deserves to have an equally beautiful life. I just want you to fucking know that."

I sat for what seemed like minutes trying to find the words to express the feelings that had come over me at his explanation.

There weren't any. None that could come close to expressing everything he'd expressed to me. I couldn't speak; he had once again taken my breath away and I felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest.

I needed to hold him. I needed to kiss him. I needed to feel his body against mine because it was the only way I could show him just how much I truly, truly just _needed _him, all of him, and how much I wanted him to be in my life.

I took the feather from him and ran it softly over my finger tips, smiling at him and feeling a bit light headed suddenly as I got lost in his emerald eyes.

"I'm not going to cry," I said, more to myself than him.

"Good. I don't want you to," he replied, tilting his face up at me to show me his grin. His extravagant smile moistening my panties that much more.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer as I placed my hands on the sides of his face and leaned down to take his bottom lip between my teeth… not planning on backing down this time.

He hissed in obvious pleasure and pulled my body closer to his.

"Fuck, Bella. I want you so bad. You aren't making this easy," he said huskily, his fingers roaming my sides ardently.

The anticipation was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. The hunger my body felt for his so great it would've knocked me off my feet if I had been standing. Once again I felt our bodies automatically connect as I assaulted his lips with every bit of the passion I was feeling. The kiss started out hard but slow, to then pick up speed and become crazed. His chest was rising and falling faster than I'd ever witnessed, making me hotter than I already was.

Before I knew it, he had flipped us over and was hovering on top of me, his lips never leaving mine as he pressed his erect cock on to my aching body. I opened my legs without a second thought, more than eager to feel all of him. I wanted everything he had to offer. I wanted all of him and wouldn't have been ashamed of begging for it.

His hands took a hold of my right thigh quickly, making their way up my leg and inside my dress. I let out a desperate moan as his lips left mine, only to ravish my neck and collarbone, two very sensitive spots of mine.

"You have no idea how much I need to be inside of you right now, baby. No fucking clue how much I need to make you mine," he growled between kisses and nibbles, eliciting a soft whimper from my very satisfied lips.

"Make me yours, then. I want it just as badly as you do."

My words must have done something animalistic to him because as soon as I said them he attacked my mouth again, with so much force but at the same time still not nearly enough. My hands pulled and caressed his hair, wanting to take control but losing the fight as soon as his tongue met mine in fervent need.

His hand continued its search up my dress, making me that much more wet and anxious for his touch. He reached the hem of my underwear and let out a loud hiss before moving it aside and gracing my tender lips and clit with his fingers. I gasped, the touch sending a shock all over my entire body, as I raised my hips, urging him to go on. He freed my mouth and made his way down my neck again, suddenly using his free hand to rip the front of my dress open and making the buttons scatter about while his other hand started massaging my wet pussy feverishly after calling me baby in a low moan.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I managed to get out through clenched teeth.

He wasted no time in releasing my left breast from its position while attacking it with his mouth at the same time as he pumped a two of his beautiful fingers inside of me, taking me by surprise and eliciting what I'm sure was the loudest moan I'd ever let out. It was all so much. He'd only just begun and my body was ready to come undone.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

His hand moved hysterically along with his mouth, his tongue circling my nipple and his thumb gracing my clit, the feeling threatening to break me. He let out a frustrated groan and before I knew it, he released my breast and removed his hand.

"I can't help but be selfish. I need to taste you," he whispered with panting breath, not waiting for my response as he moved down and in between my legs, I lifted my hips up off the ground so that he could grab my lace panties to slip them off of me in a rushed pace. He took no time and bent forward, pressing his mouth and tongue on my core with such raging force it made me scream out in ecstacy.

"Holy shit! Fuck, EDWARD! You're going to kill me!"

My hands took a hold of his fuckme hair again, pressing him closer into me. His tongue licked and sucked every spot, making me feel like he really would kill me when he thankfully decided to focus on my clit. I felt his fingers graze my lips, causing me to squirm in delicious torture, right before they slipped inside of me hurriedly. The way he pumped into me made me shudder and I felt my orgasm overtaking me as he quickened his speed. Both his mouth and fingers working some genius voodoo magic I'd have to compliment him on later. My body felt alive; free of every worry I'd ever had, and all thanks to this man. The man who was fucking me with his mouth and fingers like I'd never been fucked before.

I arched my back, sensing how quick it was all coming down and unable to control it. All it took was one final graze of his teeth on my clit and I came undone. Surrendering to him. Moaning my life away as my release took over my entire being.

I was sweating and panting, unsure of what the hell had just happened and loving the feeling.

_Stars. _Thats what I saw while I laid there with my eyes closed panting frantically.

Edward came into view a few seconds after, smirking down at me while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fucking edible. Like I said," he said lowly, bringing goose bumps to my body.

"That … was…" I started but was unable to finish. Not sure how to describe what he'd just done to me.

"Delicious," he grinned evilly before pressing his lips to my neck.

I tried catching my breath, in order to comprehend where I was and what I'd just experienced. Never in my life had I received such a powerful orgasm. _Let alone with just fingers and a mouth._ Fuck, if I hadn't thought this man was perfect before, I did now. He was skilled, that was for damn certain. I didn't entirely understand why he hadn't just taken me and made things easier and more pleasurable for him, but I figured it had something to do with my situation. I stared at him in shock, still unable to believe what had just occurred, and feeling slightly guilty that he'd had no release. I wanted to show my, err… gratitude… and quickly decided on the best way to demonstrate it to him.

"There must be some way I can thank you," I whispered returning his previous smirk.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me with a slightly surprised expression. I was sure he hadn't expected it, but that he was damn hopeful at the same time. Lucky for him my body still felt the adrenaline, and I wasn't about to let him walk away without some type of reward.

"You don't have to," he replied in a not so convincing way, making me smirk even more.

"I insist," I assured him, pushing him onto his back roughly with unsteady hands.

His eyes nearly popped out at my boldness and I couldn't hold back my giggle.

I pressed my lips to his craving him that much more, having missed the contact already. I kissed him hard and with as much force as I could, hoping to express my feelings for him. The attraction, the lust, the passion, and everything else I couldn't quite confess to him with my words out loud yet. I leaned my body into his just like he had done and gasped at the hardness I felt. I moaned into his mouth, feeling soaked all over again and tried to remember that this was for him, not me now, just as his hands made their way to my ass and pressed me flushed against him.

I let go of his mouth before losing focus and kissed down his neck, opening the buttons of his shirt on my way, and licking every inch of skin I came too. I made my way down his stomach till I was just above his hips where I bit softly creating a low moans from his lips, before looking up at him and taking a hold of the front of his pants. I quickly released him from every bit of fabric and stood in awe as I looked down at the gigantic beast he'd been keeping from me. My mouth watered almost instantly, forcing me to take him in entirely. I closed my lips around him, letting my tongue roam freely to taste every piece of his massively erect cock as it filled my mouth.

"Fuck!" He whispered forcefully from above me causing me to look up into his eyes so I could see his pleasure.

I moaned at the sound of his strangled voice and took a hold of him with my right hand, allowing my tongue to circle and please the tip of his cock as I worked him with my hand and my mouth just as he had done for me. Wanting to give him exactly what he'd given. I increased my pace and soon after felt his hands take a hold of my hair from the back of my head.

"Jesus fuck, baby! I'm about to cum."

He clearly wanted to warn me, but his intentions were unnecessary. I took a hold of his throbbing dick with both my hands, pumping furiously as I felt him pulse before taking him in completely and feeling him release into my mouth.

"Fucking shit!" He gasped tugging my hair tightly and forcing another moan through my own lips which were still wrapped around his delicious cock.

I growled at the taste of him, causing his hips to rise up and his hands to take an even stronger hold on my hair as he came down from his orgasm.

I grinned, satisfied to see him panting with eyes closed just like I had been minutes ago.

"I hope that was a big enough thanks," I teased as I moved myself up so that I could lay next to him, resting my chin on his chest and gazing up at his beautiful face. He let out a breathless laugh, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand while smiling down at me.

"Where in the world did you come from and why didn't I stalk you sooner?"

I smiled to myself knowing that he had just helped me make up my mind. That there was no longer any tug-of-war going on in my head because I knew without a doubt what I wanted now. I wanted him and I wanted him to be the most important thing in my life because he had successfully shown me that I could be happy again, that I could feel alive again.

He was so much more than my stalker now, and I now wanted to be so much more than the sad girl he met on a subway one night.

I wanted him to call me his, but I wasn't exactly ready to tell him that yet.

Tomorrow was another day, and one we needed to get past first before we could truly begin talking about our future.

I was content with knowing that he wanted to be apart of mine, and that I could now admit to myself that I was ready for that step.

I was ready for anything as long as I had Edward Cullen by my side.

* * *

**EPOV up next… because I just love getting into his head.**

**Please Review!**


	10. How To Be Totally Pussy Whipped

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. **

**That being said lets get into Stalkwards head shall we?**

* * *

**CH 10**

**How To Be… Totally Pussy-Whipped**

**EPOV**

I had been laying in bed awake for the last hour and a half, unable to shake the goddamn memory of her lips and teeth on my neck and ear. _Fuck._ I finally gave up and rolled over to retrieve the bottle of lotion from the hotel night stand beside my bed. This was pointless and these thoughts would go nowhere until I finally gave in and released myself.

Thinking about it, the last time I'd gone through an entire bottle of lotion in less than one week… I must have been about fifteen. _Fuck me. Goddamn baby steps, Cullen!_

The sun was finally starting to come up, meaning I could get out of bed without absolutely hating myself. I began stroking my now rock hard dick half hazardly as I closed my eyes, thinking of my heart broken goddess and the taste of her lips, the way she'd moan into my mouth. _Strawberry banana, _I impulsively growled as I already started to reach my climax. At least when it was just me I didn't have to worry about showing off any stamina. I'd save those skills for her because I knew she'd be impressed. I'd yet to ever receive a complaint for my love making skills. Although truthfully, I've rarely called what I do "love making", more like "power fucking", but I took pride in that too.

It would be different with Bella though, _when_ that moment did come; I was determined to do this right.

There would be none of that until she was sure she didn't want to be with _Fuckhead _anymore. I needed to hear that she was ready to admit she was mine. I already had it bad enough. I knew once I'd been inside of her all bets would be off and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I'd be goddamn vulnerable to have my heart torn to shreds because she had me that deep under her control.

I was fucked because the girl had already taken over my every thought.

Edward Cullen's first rule: Don't fall in love. It never ends as beautifully as it starts.

I loved Jane and look at where that got me. Sure, a beautiful daughter, but it also got me $10,000 in therapy bills with L.A.'s best shrink for three years of my life.

However, I couldn't deny that I had it unbelievably bad for this girl. It didn't even compare to any of the feelings I had when I was with Jane. Everything with Bella was like experiencing it for the first time, and it made me crush on the girl that much more.

I grabbed a tissue from the night stand and cleaned myself up, wishing my goddess was there to do it for me. Although, something inside me hoped that if she had been here there would be no mess to clean up. That she would have taken every ounce of me without hesitation.

I could see it in her eyes these last few days. How badly she wanted me. It almost made the damn baby steps fucking unbearable but I somehow managed by reminding myself how much better it would be to feel her on my cock, knowing she was ready to be mine and no one else's, even once we returned to our lives back in the city.

I wanted to keep my eyes on the prize. Something _real_ with Bella, not just sex and games.

The sudden thought of Bella with my dick between any of her lips sent another groan through my mouth and instantly another hard-on emerged from under my sheet.

_Fuck! _ _This is becoming ridiculous. Motherfucking baby steps will be the goddamn death of me._

What other choice did I have?

I had to do this right. She was as delicate as a damn feather and I knew the slightest gust of wind might send her away.

After releasing myself once more, this time directly into a tissue, I suddenly found that my hotel room was dulling me and that I needed to get out of here. I decided to put on my sweats so that I could go for a run, hoping it would help take my mind off of more sexual things and keep me from pitching yet another tent in my damn pants before lunch time.

Unfortunately things didn't work out that way because all I ended up doing was re playing in my head the dates we had shared over the last few days and it only made me realize that much more how absolutely obsessed I had become over a girl I had met on a subway less than a week ago.

But she wasn't just _some_ girl.

She was Bella. Bella Swan with the broken heart that I had already invested myself in healing. I was a sucker for challenges, especially ones that involved beautiful girls that could make me both smile like an idiot and say stupid things.

After only a mile and a half, I was forced to take a seat on a bench while I waited for my third boner of the day to subside.

_Pathetic._

I took my iPhone out of its strap on my arm band and began flipping through the few pictures I had taken of Bella over the last few days… quickly realizing it would not help calm my dick down I figured I'd text her instead.

_It's going to be a long day waiting to see you tonight, beautiful. Have fun with Alice today. I'm going to have to try to pay attention at work for the next few hours. -E_

I hit send and stretched my legs out in front of me before standing back up to make my way back to the lonely hotel room.

Usually when I came to town I would stay at Jane's so I would have more time with Bree, but this trip had been different. Ever since my ex dropped the bomb on me that she was getting married to her girlfriend, someone she'd known for less than six months, there was tension.

Not because I still cared about her, although part of me always would. It just changed things. I couldn't help but still get a sick feeling in my stomach when I would see them kiss or hold each other. It messed with a man's ego to have your high school sweet heart… someone you created a life with, wake up one morning and tell you she no longer wants to suck your dick because she's much more into pussy.

Talk about a rude awakening.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair just as I rounded the corner to come to the entrance of the Double Tree I was staying at. I loved their fucking chocolate chip cookies.

The receptionist smiled at me as I walked into the lobby. I noticed ever since meeting my heart broken goddess that I found it paining to return such signs of acknowledgment to members of the opposite sex. Why even bother? I was fucking whipped by the girl with a broken heart, who would probably return to the boyfriend that had caused the damage, the moment our feet touched New York ground.

I felt the need to punch a wall at the intruding thought that was now taunting me.

I had to make sure tonight was perfect. If I wanted to have even the slightest chance, things had to be fucking perfect.

I'd already plotted a plan, it was just a matter of getting it all done. I knew I'd be stuck at the office till at least four, so that would give me three hours to get everything I needed and get it all set up. It was going to be quite a feat but I was determined to get it done and make tonight something she would never forget.

_______________

Just as I parked my car in the parking lot my phone beeped, notifying me of a text.

_Longest day of my life. What should I wear tonight?- B_

I smiled trying to think of a smooth way to tell her a dress with no panties.

I knew I would bring a smile to her lips as soon as I sent a text with two simple words; _no pants. _

I got up to the fourteenth floor and made my way through the rows of cubicles to the back, where I would find the conference room we always used for the meetings with my bosses partners, Aro and James.

"Edward! You're here. Man, it's been boring back in the city without you. Fucking Lauren hasn't stopped asking me when you'll be back. You must have done some number on her the night before you left."

I grimaced at my best friend Emmett's words as he slapped his hand onto my shoulder.

That was one string that would have to be severed the moment I got back home.

I'd forgotten all about that, and for good reason. Lauren had been the worst fuck I'd ever experienced in my entire life. Talk about fucking a dead fish.

"Shit, don't remind me," I groaned trying to erase the memory from my head.

"Where have you been staying? I just got in this morning. I was hopping I could crash with you. Save me a few hundred dollars. Is that cool?"

I nodded my head and walked around him to get the yellow pages out from the closet. I needed to find a place that sold candles, those little dainty tea light ones that girls always swooned over in romance movies. The kind I swore I'd never buy just to make some girl happy.

"What'cha up to playboy? On another prowl?"

I slammed the book closed a little annoyed by my friend's blasé way to describe what was currently a very important mission of mine.

"Something like that," I mumbled through my teeth, hoping it would kill any further questions. I had hardly spoken to Emmett over the last few days, other than a text where he told me they were sending him out here for the meeting too. I knew he was suspicious because normally I would have been begging him to come out sooner to party.

"I fucking knew it! Who is it? Heidi from the front desk? I saw her eye fuck you when you got off the elevator."

I rolled my eyes and slowly opened the directory again looking for candle suppliers under party stores. The list was endless and I was relieved.

"You don't know her. I just met her actually," I told him as I started to dial the first number in front of me.

"You met her out here? Details man! She must be fucking grade A for you to be going off the grid the way you have."

Someone on the other end of the phone asked me how they could help me and I quickly asked if they had what I was looking for. She assured me they did but then asked what kind of an event I was planning.

I sighed at her question realizing how absolutely fucking whipped I was about to sound in front of my best friend while he continued to sit next to me smirking like an asshole.

"I'm, uh… I'm planning a dinner for my girl tonight. Something… nice. Outside up in the hills," I mumbled, seeing my friend's face break into the stupidest grin I'd ever seen.

"Well sir, if you're planning this for the outside I suggest you purchase our LED flameless candles. It's been very windy the last few nights, so I'm afraid your night may be ruined with flame candles. We have those in stock as well."

I quickly told her to pack me up a hundred and fifty of each kind and let her know I would be there in a few hours to pick them up, before hanging up my phone and returning it to my jacket pocket.

"Going all out, huh? Bringing out the big guns for the mystery girl. Where'd you meet this pair of legs?" Emmett asked still grinning like a monkey.

"Fuck you. She's more than a pair of legs. We met the night before I left to come out here," I told him as I wrote down the address of the party store onto a piece of paper to save it for later.

"What the fuck? She came out here with you?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes before giving him the run down of the last five days of my life. How I met my goddess, how she'd met Bree and Jane, how her friend was an actress who had brought her out here for a vacation but that she lived in the city. Then ended it by telling him she'd just gotten out of a relationship so we were just trying to see what could happen and taking things slow.

The asshole was still smirking so I quickly gave him a jab to his right shoulder and told him to shut the fuck up, even though he hadn't said anything at all.

"What's her name?" he asked, eyeing me as I leaned back in my chair behind the conference table wondering where everyone else was. Hoping I would be saved from this conversation sooner rather than later.

"Bella," I informed him, the sound of her name making my dick twitch once again, forcing me to casually cross my leg over my knee.

"Well _Bella_ seems to have tamed the wild Beastward. I can't wait to meet this girl and see Lauren's fucking face when she hears you have a steady girlfriend. She's going to throw a fit and I want front row seating," my friend replied with a chuckle before I threw a crumbled up piece of paper at him.

"She's not my girlfriend. I told you, we're waiting to see what happens. Exploring the waters and shit. She still lives with her goddamn dickhead ex boyfriend," I told him solemnly just as our bosses made their way into the room, ending our conversation.

It was incredibly hard to stay focused on what was being discussed and my mind was being stubborn, refusing to stop thinking about what it had been like spending the entire day with Bella and Bree yesterday.

My insides felt like they were about to burst into flames from sitting here, replaying in my head what an amazing day it had been… other than Bree's little tantrum right before putting her to bed. Bella seemed to fit into my life perfectly and that excited me beyond belief.

Even though there was still so much to learn about each other, I couldn't shake the feeling that she _got_ me. That she was really starting to see me for who I was. Never before had I been so honest and upfront with a woman and I knew I needed to lay it all out there for her tonight. I needed her to know how much she meant to me and I hoped that I was right. That she would just get it and not ask too many questions. Not yet anyways.

"Okay guys, nice job. We've made some good head way and I think our clients will be excited to see what we have planned for them. Edward, great work gathering all that info on Ray Tutt. I'd appreciate it if you got me more on this Alice Brandon. She sounds like someone to start looking into. You all have a safe flight home," I nodded and extended my hand out to shake theirs, watching them leave the room briskly in their expensive suites.

"So, where are you taking her?"

"Huh? Oh. The park over by the Hollywood sign."

My friend let out a loud laugh then slapped me on the back again.

"What? Are you trying to write a romance script now or something? Fucking pussy whipped by some girl looking for a rebound power fuck by the infamous Edward Cullen."

I sent another punch to my friend's shoulder. "It's more than that you asshole. Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about," I warned him, more seriously this time.

He sensed that I meant business and quickly started to apologize.

"Sorry man. You know I'm just messing with you. Jesus. Mr. Sensitive now, are we? You're at the Double Tree right? I'll be by a little later, let you run your girly little errands," he told me, swiftly leaving the room before I had a chance to hit him upside the head.

I knew Emmett well enough to know I would be fucked with more later, so I was thankful that I wasn't planning on being around much tonight for him to really lay into me.

* * *

Before going to pick up Bella I drove up to the park and prepped everything. I had a buddy who promised me no one would touch my stuff after he unlocked the gate so I could go set up once the park had been closed for the day.

It pays to know people in this town. Even park employees.

The sales girl at the party shop was right; the mother fucking candles were NOT going to stay lit so I was beyond thankful now for my cheesy backup.

I knew Bella would get a kick out of it and my dick twitched again as I thought of her smile.

When I got to her hotel I realized I was about fifteen minutes early but I couldn't wait, I needed to see her. I needed to smell her hair and taste her delicious lip gloss because I was seriously having withdrawals. As I made my way to the elevator I felt my heart begin to speed up out of anticipation of being near her again.

The cravings the girl caused me to feel were unbelievable.

I knocked three times and took a deep breath while I ran my hands through my hair slowly, praying she'd be in some kind of skirt.

Alice answered the door with a smile, took one look at me and burst out laughing. _What the fuck?_

"Nice to see you too, Alice," I muttered trying not to sound bitter, but then she started to ask me if we had planned something and I put two and two together while looking over her shoulder to see Bella in a black and blue plaid flannel dress.

_Fuck me, we were fucking dressed the same._

She quickly told me she could change but there was no way I would risk her putting on a pair of jeans.

Besides, we looked fucking adorable next to each other and I quickly made up the excuse that I needed a picture of this to show Jane, when truthfully it was just for me. Bella's face was priceless. I had to let her know I really was completely fine by the current situation so I quickly whispered in her ear the first thing that had come to my mind when I saw her.

She looked fucking edible.

I loved seeing my heart broken goddess blush, something about it was so sexy. I pulled her into me and inhaled her hair, making my dick rise up a little in acknowledgment that we were once again back were we belonged.

She grabbed my ass, something I wasn't expecting, and if it hadn't been for her best friend standing a few feet away from us I would have turned her around and smacked her ass in return just to show her how much I had liked that little move.

I told Alice not to bother waiting up and she seemed amused that I would even think she would consider it.

I liked Alice, she seemed real, and I could tell Bella really loved her so that meant something to me. I wanted her to like me and so far it seemed I had her approval, which was good enough for the moment.

I slowly guided Bella out the hotel room door with my hand to her back. I couldn't wait to get her alone in the elevator so that I could feel her body against mine as my lips said hello to hers. As soon as the doors closed behind us I pushed her gently up against the mirrored wall, catching her completely off guard but creating an instant grin on her delicious lips.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, what's come over you?" she teased while looking me straight in the eyes.

"I've been dying to have your tongue in my mouth since the moment my eyes opened this morning, Ms. Swan," I warned her just before I brought my hand behind her neck to pull myself down, taking her mouth into mine.

She moaned effortlessly and let her hands tug on the back of my head. I loved it when she did that shit. It was the hottest fucking thing in the world, especially when she mad _that _sound while doing it.

The elevator door suddenly chimed open and we were forced to break apart. I smiled at her as we both attempted to catch our breath after our passionate kiss in the isolated elevator and that's when I saw her do it.

_Did she just…? Fuck, she did! She fucking grinned and licked her lips._

My sensual, broken-hearted goddess was just as ready for tonight as I was and I knew I would be speeding to get to our destination.

I needed her in my arms again and I had a new mission for tonight after seeing that hungry look in her fuckme eyes. I was going to make Bella see stars tonight. I was going to make her scream my name after telling her how I felt. I needed confirmation that she understood just how badly I needed and wanted to be with her. I was still in this game and had no plans of dropping out now. No fucking way.

* * *

We drove in silence for the first few minutes of our drive, she was obviously nervous and the realization brought a smirk to my face. She hadn't stopped pulling or touching random things since she'd sat down so I did the best I could to make her relax and took her hand to rest it on my leg.

If she was looking for something to touch, might as well make it something that would appreciate being touched.

She smiled at me and gave a light squeeze. I smirked, loving the way she knew how to flirt with me. I hated flirts but she knew just what buttons to push without over doing it.

I could see she was over thinking something; she always had the loudest conversations in that gorgeous head of hers.

"Why so restless Busy Hands?" I asked her, seeing her lips curl up into one of her sexy half-smiles while she bit the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth.

When she told me she was worried about going home I quickly told her not to think about it and that we needed to enjoy tonight. I didn't want her thinking sad thoughts while we were together. Tonight needed to be a happy memory so I needed to change the subject.

I was surprised when she did if for me by asking me how my day was.

Bella instantly started taking charge of making tonight ours and it made me grin like a love drunk idiot.

We made small talk while I turned off the main road noticing her smiling again as she looked out the window, until her mouth fell and I saw her reach into her purse.

_That goddamn phone and that goddamn asshole._

I took her phone without even thinking twice about it. He was not going to interfere on the night I had taken the time to plan. It was my turn to pitch myself to this girl and show her she could be happy with someone like me.

I pulled off the road and drove up to the locked gates of the park then cut the engine quickly.

She looked even more anxious now and it made me smile again as I told her we would have to walk the rest of the way and jump a fence.

I hadn't taken this into consideration when I had told her no pants earlier and I was patting myself on the back now for my accidental genius.

Once we were both out of the car I quickly made my way over to her so I could wrap my arms around her hips and get a taste of her lips again. Our elevator kiss had been cut far too short for my liking.

When she almost collapsed in my arms as I was kissing her neck I thought I'd have to lay her on the hood of my car right there and just finish her off because God knew my dick was ready to be let out to show her just how turned on I already was.

_Fuckin' A. Remember the damn baby steps!_

She asked me for a boost over the fence and I quickly obliged by taking her hips once again into my hands and lifting her up slowly so she could get a good grip before swinging her leg over. I was certainly not prepared for my watch getting stuck on her dress, lifting the fabric up as she lifted her body up and over the top of the fence.

_Oh shit. _I accidentally groaned as my eyes got a look at what my goddess was wearing underneath her dress.

_I'm definitely going to be making that mine tonight, _I thought to myself while I watched her place both her feet safely on the ground, grinning at me victoriously.

I jumped the fence quickly and pulled her into me. If this girl wanted to push buttons she was going to see the cause effect of her actions dammit.

I asked her if she was trying to drive me mad just before I lifted her up off the ground to straddle her legs around my waist so that I could bring my lips to hers and feel her bottom lip between my teeth as I walked us towards the candle lit set-up I had waiting for her.

When I broke away from her mouth I heard her moan under her breath and instantly pulled her in deeper to me as I spun her around to see just what I had done for her.

I could tell she loved it by the way her legs tightened around my sides and from the second gasp that left her lips while her hands tightened their grip in my hair.

It was kind of embarrassing to admit that I had to take extra steps in planning for this date by buying special damn candles but the look on her face right now helped make up for me having to put myself on the line like I had.

No girl… never in my life… had ever made me feel the need to do something so over the top. I wasn't even fucking sure she would get off on this kind of stuff. _Did chicks really dig this or was it all hype?_

The smile on her face told me she was digging it and I couldn't help but laugh now as I gently placed her back on the ground where she quickly attached her hands to my face to bring my nose to her lips.

_How fucking cute was that? _

My goddess was making _me _blush and my cock was once again throbbing to be against her as she pulled away from me, keeping her eyes set on my face while I took her hand to walk her over to the bench that sat closer to the edge of the mountain for a better look at the lights.

This was my place, my home, and I wondered if she had enjoyed her time in the city that I loved.

As I asked her my line up questions, the ones I had worked out in my head earlier today while planning our night, I couldn't help but feel the excitement that had seeped through her panties while she propped herself perfectly erect in my lap over my hard on. It took everything in me to stay on topic; I wanted everything to be perfect for her, so that meant even the dialog leading up to the spilling of my guts. I needed to give her something of sentimental value, something for her to keep so that she would never forget the week we shared, even if things changed completely come tomorrow evening.

When we got to the more important questions I could read the uneasiness in her face as she answered me honestly. The pain was obvious as the idea of tomorrow suddenly re-entered the conversation.

_Still so fragile. _

I asked her not to think about anything else but _this_ moment, and she seemed to relax instantly at my words.

Glad that things were going in the right direction, I held her tighter against me, wanting to feel every inch of her over my once again aching body.

She smirked and placed her arms gently around my neck while looking me in the eyes. I needed to get her to a more comfortable location or I would be making her scream my name from a bench, and as hot as that was, I wanted Bella to really enjoy what I would do to her tonight, and for that to happen we needed a more comfortable setting.

I slowly stood up from the bench, lifting her up with me in my arms where she held herself firmly around my neck, allowing me to breathe her in even more.

_So delicious. _I thought as I stepped around the twinkling candles that were scattered all over the place on the way to the blanket.

I brought her down on my lap once we got to the red fabric and turned her around to face me, wanting to look at her while I told her the words that would either send her running, or hopefully cause her to fall into my arms.

I decided the best thing to do was butter her up with a kiss. She was teasing me by biting that god damn lip again so I knew she was craving it just as badly as I was. When she moaned into my mouth though I felt the desire in me start to rise up forcing me to pull away before things got away from me and I missed my chance to do what I had planned to do.

More had to happen here tonight than just me getting her to scream my name. That was coming, but there were things that needed to be said first and it was either now or never.

When I told her I'd brought something for her she looked fucking sexy and confused, making my dick pulse for the hundredth time as I shifted her to my side so that I could reach into the picnic basket.

I removed the feather from the basket and quickly placed it behind my back before I started to tell her a little about my past, and how from my dad's death I had learned to take advantage of every day and take pride in the things I did with my life.

She looked like she was about to cry and I instantly felt like a total douche.

I begged her not to, I would've hated myself if I made her cry. She needed to hear that this was a happy talk and I felt her relax against me when I assured her that that's what it was.

_My fragile feather. _

I brought the gift out from around my back and held it out to her as I continued explaining the meaning behind it, of how something as simple as a symbol from my father could make me want to better my life and do things for me in order to make the lives around me better.

I tried really hard not to curse, but my nerves got the better of me a few times as I poured my heart out to this girl whom I'd only known for five days but had some how managed to take over my entire existence. I told her about my dad's hobby and how those memories were some of the best of my childhood. I told her the story my father had shared with me about the Peacock feather and how he had first given me one to symbolize a new beginning in my life. How I hoped she would consider including me in her new beginning, because I couldn't stand the idea of me not being a part of her future now.

I was laying it all out there, and once again she looked like she was about to cry but then she smiled and told me the exact opposite which helped me relax again.

Bella was okay.

She wasn't running away.

Without warning, she pulled my face into hers, taking my lip between her teeth and releasing a moan from my mouth as I pulled her in firmly against me.

I wanted her so fucking bad. I couldn't take it anymore, even though my other head was telling me this was rushing things and definitely not a baby step, I ignored my responsible thinking and began running my hands up and down her sides, wanting to feel every part of her through that dress.

I paused for a moment to take a quick look at the lust in her eyes then feverishly brought her mouth to mine once again. The way she moved her mouth over mine was the most goddamn sensual thing I'd ever experienced. Almost as if she had a song playing in her head as she circled my tongue with her own. It was incredibly difficult to concentrate on breathing while she moaned on my lips but I managed and quickly flipped her over so that I could be the one on top this time, never once letting go of her mouth.

I found myself moaning now as I felt her legs slowly spread welcoming my aching cock as I rubbed into her from the inside of my pants. My goddess began whimpering in delight as she pushed her self up and down slowly against my hard on while my hands feverishly ran themselves up her dress, along the outside of her thighs against the fabric of her taunting lace panty hose. I decided it was time to taste her neck again, knowing it drove her wild. I bit gently and felt her body quiver beneath me as I told her I desperately needed to make her mine.

She dared me to do just that but I'd unfortunately already promised myself we wouldn't take that step tonight. I needed to know she was done with that dick before I'd let things get that far.

However, there was plan B, and I could, and would, make my goddess cum the old fashion way this evening. My mouth attacked hers and I fell deeper into her as she gasped into my hungry mouth.

My hands made their way up her legs and then under her dress allowing me to feel her perfect curves underneath me while I took her deeper into the kiss. Her breath hitched when my hand brushed the outside of her panties and I could already feel just how wet I had made her. She was soaked straight through and my cock was suddenly extremely pissed to be locked up inside my pants as my fingers slid the bottom of her panties aside so that I could feel her smooth lips against my wanting finger tips.

_Christ! _I knew I was in trouble, when I slowly began circling her pussy with my hand feeling her pulse on top of the tips of my now soaking wet fingers. I began kissing down her neck so that I could slowly start to make my way to the promise land, knowing exactly what I needed to do to really make my girl happy.

With the thought of tasting my goddess on my lips now in my head, I suddenly lost myself and impulsively tore her dress open, instantly hearing the buttons rip from the fabric but unapologetic for it after seeing what she was wearing for me.

_"Holy shit baby", _I mumbled taking her in with my eyes just as she muttered my own name for the first time tonight when my fingers began moving more rhythmically over her needing clit.

_That one didn't count. Just a warm up._

I quickly released her breast from its lacy bra and took it into my hungry mouth just as I slid my first two fingers inside her warm wet body making her moan loudly as I circled her clit with my thumb then took her breast back into mouth letting my tongue trace back and forth slowly over her hard nipple.

She almost sounded close to climaxing, but that couldn't be possible, we'd only just begun and I had much bigger plans for her so I slowed down and sat up to look at her urgently while I growled that I needed to taste her.

I didn't wait for her response because I fucking knew she wanted it just as badly as I did and she eagerly closed her legs and lifted her perfect ass from the ground so that I could remove her panties after unfastening the garter clips.

I looked down at her beautifully shaved lips and let out a moan as I took her into my mouth with her legs now wrapped around my neck, my tongue running circles around her insides, wanting to touch and taste every part of her.

_Fucking delicious…_ She continued to surprise me with how fucking perfect she was.

"Holy shit! Fuck, Edward! You're going to kill me!" she screamed out in utter ecstasy making my dick dance at the sound of her voice.

_That one counts. _

She grabbed my hair with her hands and brought my face deeper into her welcoming pussy. My teeth and tongue began to explore her already swollen clit while my hand slowly began circling her soaking wet lips again.

_Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!_

I could tell she was ready to cum so I began pumping my digits into her as my tongue continued circling her tender insides ready for the release of her and anticipating one more scream of my name through her beautiful mouth.

I decided to really send her over the edge and slowly brought her clit between my teeth then bit gently sending an earth shattering, "Oh fuck Edward! I'm cuming," through her open mouth as her back arched off the ground and my hands took her ass holding her up in the air so that I could get one last taste of her total happiness with my tongue as she moaned for the last time.

I smiled to myself as I listened to my goddess pant and try to catch her breath as she came down from her screaming orgasm then slowly made my way back up so that I could see her blissful face.

She was fucking glowing and _I _had done that.

"Fucking edible. Like I said," I teased her with a wicked grin as I wiped my mouth contently with the back of my hand.

I continued to smile down at her as she started to thank me, but she was unable to find any words and I knew without a doubt that I had definitely done my job as I finished her sentence for her, telling her that she was indeed _delicious_.

I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't hoped to get off too but that I was more than surprised when she told me she insisted on thanking me. I was in shock, yet eager to help her with my belt as I lied through my teeth that it really wasn't necessary.

Now that she had offered it was totally fucking necessary.

Her lips were on mine now and I found myself wondering if she liked tasting herself on me just as she moaned loudly in my mouth, answering my question.

She pulled my lip into her mouth while her hands began working their way down my chest to trace the top of my jeans teasingly before she thrust her bare pussy over the outside of my pants where my cock was still being held captive. I grabbed her ass wanting to feel more of her and wishing I wasn't so goddamn responsible just as she broke our kiss to begin kissing my neck while she unbuttoned my shirt. Once she'd completed that task her hands slowly lifted my white t-shirt up so that her tongue could lick the entirety of my chest all the way down to my hips where she grazed her teeth against my skin above the top of my pants, eliciting a desperate moan from me.

She took that as her sign and quickly unfastened my jeans without any help, willingly taking my throbbing cock in her delicate hand. She looked down and fuck if she didn't lick her lips with true hunger in her eyes just before taking me into her mouth.

I let out a low '_Fuck' _as her tongue did magical circles around my needing dick, driving me absolutely wild and making it obvious in my quivering voice.

Bella was a fucking goddamn blow job queen and I couldn't fucking take it any longer as my dick began pulsing with the touch of her hand while she bobbed up and down in front of me keeping her eyes locked on my face so that she could watch just how fucking mad she was driving me.

"Jesus fuck, baby! I'm about to cum," I warned her as I grabbed onto her hair feverishly to help pull her back before I released myself into her warm mouth. Her lips remained locked on my now violently pulsing dick as I came in her mouth and screamed out profanities, wanting the world to hear that I had just received the best goddamn blow job of my entire life.

Her mouth and her fucking busy hands were magical.

I smiled down at her as she licked her lips then asked me if she had given me enough thanks for her gift. I seriously wanted to turn her over right there, put her on all fours and show her just how well she had thanked me by thrusting my dick into her but I knew that had to wait. Tonight proved to be a good pitch, and I hoped she felt the same way.

Her eyes certainly told me I had done my job as I pulled her back up against my chest, wrapping myself around her protectively while I quietly wondered to myself how I had gotten so damn lucky.

She giggled when I asked her where she'd come from and why I hadn't started stalking her sooner.

Tomorrow would be another day, but tonight…tonight was ours and I knew no matter what she decided to do she would never forget it.

* * *

**Finally a little release for our heart broken goddess and stalker.**

**Next chapter promises a juicy lemon, but a bit of angst. I apologize in advance. *wink***


	11. A Mile High With No Place To Go But Down

**First things first, Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

** Now buckle up because its going to be a bumpy ride.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**A Mile High With No Place To Go But Down**

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning the first thing Alice warned me of was that she would be changing her seating assignment on the plane back home.

Her reason?

She had predicted that Edward and I would be spewing "rainbow fairytale goo" with our eyes and wanted nothing to do with it.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, though I knew deep down she was actually very concerned and I was secretly thankful that she wouldn't be giving us her pity looks during our five-hour flight. She hadn't even asked me about my night with Edward. That was a huge red flag. Alice _always_ asked questions.

It was obvious that she was preparing me for reality, my "RL", and I was more than ready to build another wall; only this time it would be around the right person and not the people who cared about me.

I was going to make my future about _me _now. Edward had given me the confidence to do just that, but I knew Alice still had her doubts on whether or not I would actually be able to follow through. She seemed genuinely thrilled to see me happy for the most part, but her silence this morning was louder than her words had been during most of the week. It was her own way of reminding me that something would be waiting for me back home.

Something that could ultimately knock me on my ass again.

I gave myself no other choice but to ignore those silent warnings. I wanted to live in the moment and be happy by merely _feeling _again, I wasn't ready to let the darkness back in. Not when I still had a few hours left in my fairy tale.

My last night with Edward had come and gone too soon and in a few short hours I would be forced to face it all, regardless of whether or not I was ready.

I knew there was something different about Edward. He somehow always knew what I was thinking or simply feeling. It was almost as if he could see right through my charade and into my soul.

I wasn't sure how it was possible but in six days he had learned my every compensation for dealing with a broken self and in some ways that scared the hell out of me.

I had become accustomed to being the complicated girl that no one got so they would just move on. That girl wasn't me, but I'd gotten used to her and her quirky avoidance behaviors. However, in less than a week, Edward made me hate that girl and crave the return of my former self.

I didn't want to be the broken girl anymore. It was time for the old Bella to come back. The Bella that would laugh in your face if you had the nerve to say hello to her at a club without a proper introduction. The witty girl that had made a subtle appearance a few nights ago on the subway.

My thoughts were sadly interrupted with a single text from the very person who had caused me to loose myself in the first place.

_Bells, babe… I'm home. I'm sort of freaking out. Where's all my stuff? -Jake_

Shit. I'd completely forgotten.

When Jacob had left I'd decided, during one of my drunken rages, to take everything of his that was in our bedroom and throw it all into a box. I had tossed it into the storage closet by the front door,_ out of sight out of mind_. I didn't want any reminders and that seemed like the easiest way to get rid of them. Our bedroom was sacred, and to have those things staring back at me every night was the worst kind of torture.

_I didn't think you would get home before me. I moved it to a box in the closet by the door where we keep the camping stuff. -B_

I sighed after hitting the send button and continued brushing my hair as I sat on the edge of my bed, staring out the window and wishing I hadn't made such a mindless mistake. This would just bring on more questions and I didn't want to think about him until it was absolutely necessary.

_Does that mean something..? -J_

And so it began.

_It means that I couldn't stand seeing your shit all over our bedroom. I'll see you in a few hours. I don't want to talk about this now. -B_

I was not in the mood. Not when Edward would be here any minute to take me with him so that we could say goodbye to Bree.

My phone buzzed beside me again and if I hadn't been waiting for my stalker to let me know he was here I would have avoided looking at it all together.

_I know it's not mutual, but I can't wait to see you Bells. -J_

I groaned and fell back on the bed, above and beyond annoyed now. _Fuck him._

Edward would be here any minute and I would be able to forget the entire texting incident. All I needed were those lips and gorgeous eyes. I could live off of that for the rest of my life. I was almost sure of it.

The next text I got was much more satisfying and once again, goose bumps appeared on my arms as I read it.

_I'm here beautiful. Come grace me with your presence. -Stalker_

Like that, everything unpleasant that had thrown itself in my face was quickly trampled and I felt alive again. My stalker was here. He was the best and only medicine for the current mood that had been brought on by my miserable past.

* * *

After a long day, we had finally gotten back to the hotel to pick up Alice. We had spent the morning and early afternoon with Bree saying goodbye; an unbelievably emotional departure.

I'd done a little bit of research during my free time away from Edward and everything I'd read about on Autism had told me that Bree was not your typical child diagnosed with the disorder. She seemed to fully connect the fact that we were leaving today and it took both Jane and Tanya to pull her off of Edward when it was time for us to go. It had been an upsetting goodbye to say the least. I could still see the heart break in his eyes.

"Are you ready to get back to the city?" he asked as we sat by the pool, me laying against his chest on a lounge chair, with his arms wrapped around me tightly.

I smiled at his mind-reading gift and let out a sigh, sinking deeper into him.

"No. Not really," I told him bluntly, pulling his arms around me tighter.

I wanted to believe I was ready, but something told me I wasn't. Part of me felt strong enough to face what was coming while the other part feared for her life.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned after a few minutes of silence, sounding slightly serious.

"Of course. Anything."

I knew what was coming. He had promised we wouldn't have to talk about it last night, but that was last night and today was today. Today was our awful tomorrow, the one we had both been dreading, but I knew he could ask me anything in the world and I would answer him with the truth.

"What will happen once we get home?" he asked worriedly.

I looked up and gazed at him, unsure of how to respond.

How could I answer a question I didn't know the answer to?

"I mean, I know you've got a lot of loose ends and I don't want to get in the way of anything, but… I want you to know that I don't want to _go_ away. I hope I made that perfectly clear last night," he finished delicately, yet still very serious.

"I don't want you to. Not ever," I replied instantly, meaning every word.

"And what exactly does that mean?" he asked pushing my hair back behind my ears gently.

I could feel myself begin to panic, thinking about what was coming next. I pinched my arm to keep myself from releasing any tears, a trick I had picked up for hiding emotions, feelings, and my lack of control. I smiled when Edward's hands suddenly appeared to remove mine from my arm, tenderly holding them in my lap now.

I knew the conversation would eventually arise, I just didn't know what to say. I had thought about it for hours after getting home from our date, but nothing I'd rehearsed sounded right now.

He needed to know that things would change but that those changes wouldn't last forever. I needed to make him feel comfortable about the situation we were going into, even if I wasn't.

"I want to see _us_ through," I assured him while squeezing his hands, hoping he didn't hear the quiver in my voice.

"But?" he asked, seemingly sensing my tone.

He knew me so well already. There was no pretending with him. No hiding. He somehow just knew_. _If I hadn't been having a minor panic attack I would have grinned at him.

I took my time to come up with the best way to answer the both of us.

I hadn't given myself the chance to really think things through, not in a reasonable way… truthfully, every time I thought of Jacob returning to my life I would panic, so any thoughts that involved him were usually ended just as quickly as they would start.

The time I had spent with Edward was unlike anything I could've expected. A few days with him felt like months. I would've been lying if I said my situation didn't do a complete turn around after meeting him. After he showed me we genuinely did have a bizarre connection. The thought of letting that go was unbearable, but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder if those feelings would remain once I saw Jacob and I hated myself for that.

Reality really was a bitch.

I didn't want to sugar coat things for Edward. He deserved to know the truth and I knew he would do the same for me so I continued, "But things aren't settled yet. There are a few things I need to take care of once I get back. I want you to know that. This is going to be a huge shock for a lot of people," I tried to explain delicately.

"And by people you mean Jacob," he stated more than asked, looking both disappointed and annoyed.

I was surprised that he remembered his name since I'd only ever mentioned it once in passing.

"Yes. Mostly him," I finally answered after taking another deep breath. I had already promised myself that when it came to the dramatic mess that was currently my life, I was going to be honest with Edward at all costs.

"But you do want to be with me?" he asked, sounding so vulnerable it hurt me.

I didn't need to think about his question. I already knew the answer to _that. _It was the only thing I had allowed myself to think about as I laid in bed the past couple of nights.

"I do," I replied quietly, hoping he believed that I was telling the truth.

"Ok. That's all I needed to hear," he finished, kissing the top of my head lovingly; a simple gesture, immensely sweet and innocent, yet so personal, full of passion and warmth. I realized in that moment that he was my only hope for the future and tomorrow was already looking just as bright as the last six days had been.

Over the last two days Jacob had suddenly become very persistent; texting me at least three times a day, giving me random updates on the tour and their whereabouts, a few emails, even calling Alice on several occasions. Up until this morning I never responded, figuring it was better that way, and Alice never answered her phone for anyone except Jasper or her agent.

It still baffled me that he had the nerve to even try. I didn't hear from him for weeks when it was I who was trying to reach out to him.

I wasn't about to give into his lame attempts to re-enter my life. Not at this stage of the game. I thought ignoring him would be difficult but it seemed much easier than I had originally feared.

Taking Jacob out of my thoughts had made falling for Edward that much simpler.

At the beginning of the week I had found comfort in telling myself that he'd had his fun and so I deserved to have mine, but my fun had turned out to be so much more than just… fun.

I had somehow managed to loose myself entirely to a man I'd know for less than a week. If someone had told me seven days ago that I would meet a handsome stranger on the subway and end up traveling the across the country with him, spending every day with him, only to find myself absolutely absorbed in less that a week by him… I would have asked them what they were smoking.

I didn't know why I was still lying to myself but I certainly was.

The butterflies in my stomach were alive again. Not dead. I could breathe without the feelings of being pulled under water, but when I got back to everything… When Jacob was standing in front of me, holding his hand out to me… would I still feel the same? I couldn't imagine that I wouldn't. When I looked at Edward it was like nothing else in the world mattered. I needed to be with him. I belonged with him.

As if noticing my discomfort, Edward gently took a hold of my face in his hands and kissed me, sending my body into a minor shock, and making my heart race once more.

His lips… his touch… they sparked and awakened something strange inside of me. Something no one had ever come close to doing.

Not even Jacob. Not ever. So why was I still even questioning things?

Never in my life had I felt so exhilarated. Never had I wanted someone so badly. And never had I ever experienced such a god-like orgasm. Edward Cullen was undoubtedly a god in my eyes for doing all of those things.

I smiled against his lips, realizing that maybe things wouldn't be as hard as I'd thought. Maybe it could be just as easy as the last six days had been. I was hopeful again and ready to get everything out of the way. Ready to set my life back in order.

"I'm going to go check on Alice. We're going to miss our plane if she doesn't hurry her ass up," I said just above a whisper, not really wanting to leave his arms.

"Would that be such a bad thing? Missing our plane, I mean," he toyed making me smile and sink deeper into his arms. _God, I wished we were still on that blanket surrounded by candles._

After another few seconds of listening to his breathing against my ear, I felt him loosen his grasp from around me as he kissed my neck gently before helping me up out of his lap, where his obvious hard on saluted me.

"Edward Cullen, put that thing away or we will definitely miss our plane," I teased back before blowing him a kiss and hurrying off to find my best friend.

I found myself daydreaming about last night as I rode the elevator up to our floor, my face turning an embarrassing shade of red while I remembered what it was like to have his hands explore every inch of my body underneath the stars. I licked my lips remembering the taste of him on my mouth and suddenly wanted to rush back down stairs, pull him into a cabana by the pool and show him just how much I enjoyed savoring every drop of him just a few hours ago.

The lust filled thoughts that he brought on were another thing I was still getting used to dealing with when it came to my stalker.

"What in the world is taking you so long woman? We need to go," I told Alice when I walked into the room, finding her jumping up and down on one of her suitcases. Frustration so evident on her face it made me giggle.

"Bella, I bought too many clothes!" she whined.

"I have room in my bag here, give me a few things," I told her rolling my eyes and quickly unzipping my one lonely suitcase that was only half way full as it was. She looked beyond relieved and I was happy to make my friend relax a little. She seemed just as stressed about today as I was.

"What the hell happened to your dress?" she blurted out after seeing my torn outfit from last night folded on top of the rest of my clothes… button-less.

_Crap. Detective Alice is back._

"Um… I… we… you see…"

"Bella Swan! I wasn't going to ask because I didn't think there was a chance, but did you sleep with Edward last night?" she squealed while jumping up and pulling me over to the bed to sit with her.

"No, Alice. I mean… no we didn't actually have sex."

"In Bill Clinton terms or…? What are you saying Swan?" she asked looking as though I had just told her I was pregnant with triplets.

"What did you expect after giving me those panties to wear?" I asked her, feeling slightly embarrassed that she didn't think I had it in me.

"So you… he didn't… what the hell? Details woman, enough with this cryptic shit!"

I was grinning, thinking about it all over again made me want to scream from the roof tops that I had experienced the most tantalizing orgasm of my life. I settled on telling her just that.

"I had the most amazing orgasm of my life. The end," I told her bluntly with a huge smirk on my face as I stood back up to put her things into my suitcase.

We really didn't have time for the conversation, as entertaining as it was.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly took it out to see if it would be from the only person who mattered to me now.

I was thankful when it was.

_It's normal for me to be sitting here tapping my foot in anticipation for you to get back to me right? Dammit woman, how am I going to survive being away from you for days?- E_

I smiled and bit my lip innocently just as my friend whacked me with a pillow across the head.

"I can't believe this. What kind of orgasm? No intercourse? Just fingers or mouth?"

"Both," I replied grinning again while I ducked from the next pillow she sent back my way.

"Oh, God. And it was that amazing? I mean, I had a feeling he would be good, something about him screams _bedroom dream finger bang_."

"We weren't in a bedroom, we were outside… at a park… with lots of candles."

I slowly looked up, seeing her mouth drop open and laughing as she begged me for more details.

I filled her in, telling her about the fence jumping, the talk on the bench, the talk on the blanket, the peacock feather Edward had given me, and ended it by telling her that no man had ever given me more satisfaction with his hands and tongue, just before whispering that I had repaid the favor in full.

She looked like she needed a cold shower when I was finished and I couldn't help but feel slightly proud of myself. I really was alive again and it felt unbelievably amazing.

"Well at least you got to taste the berry before going home. Now you'll know what your options are. Just imagine what he's like in bed if he's that good with everything else," she concluded.

"It's more than that Alice. Edward makes me feel…"

"Yeah, yeah, _happy_ I know. We've had this conversation before. I can't believe you went down on him in a public place, though. Where has this Bella been hiding?" She teased and I shrugged my shoulders just as my phone buzzed again.

_No, seriously. I need you back in my arms. Do you think Alice would mind driving the car to the airport? -E_

I laughed and felt my cheeks burn as I replied to his question without even asking Alice.

_She doesn't know it yet but she will. I'll be back where I belong in five long minutes. -B_

"Come on short stuff. Let's go. Oh, and since I agreed to harbor your new clothes in my suitcase you get to drive us to the airport," I informed her as I lifted my bag up off the ground to toss onto the luggage dolly with the rest of hers.

She didn't argue and I was thankful. When I did look at her though that sad concerned look was back on her face, and that I was _not _happy about.

"Please, Alice. I need you to be supportive. Tell me I'm justified in being happy. That it's ok that I am going home happier than I've ever been in my entire adult life," I found myself begging her.

"Hun, you are. You know I love you. I'm trying to stay positive. Really, I am. I just know you and Jake too well. I know this isn't going to be easy for you. Why don't you stay with me and Jazz tonight?" she suggested, obviously worried that I would fall right back into bed with my ex.

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl. I can handle it. If it does get bad I will, but I need to try and face this," I told her just before she pulled me into a tight hug after firmly kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you Bells. I know you can do this. Alright, let's get you back to your orgasm king," she finished, while guiding me out of the room.

* * *

The first hour of the plane ride was quiet and I almost wished Alice hadn't given up her seat next to us because at least then I could have used her as a conversation starter. At the moment I felt like child waiting to go home to be scolded by their parents for getting into trouble at summer camp.

Edward sat next to me brushing my arm with his finger in slow circular motions. Occasionally playing connect the dots with the few freckles that lined my forearm.

"Bella… how is this going to work? Can I call you? Text you?" he finally asked after about an hour and a half into the flight, looking more concerned than he had before.

I took hold of his hand instantly, trying to sooth him. Not wanting him to worry.

"Of course you can," I whispered looking into his emerald green eyes. I couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like not to see him for more than twenty-four hours, let alone not hear from him at all.

The little time on the plane had given me the chance to think. To _really_ look at the situation and force myself to come up with a plan before getting to the apartment. I was sure things with Jacob wouldn't and couldn't just go back to normal. We were way too damaged; _I_ was way too damaged _because_ of him. What he'd done to me… to us…it wasn't something I could forget.

I'd be able to forgive him someday, but never forget.

And Edward… he had not only helped me realize that things were over with Jake, but also showed me what something real, something serious and extraordinary, could feel like. What _we_ could be. There was no more doubt in my mind of what I wanted, and I couldn't believe it had taken me all that time to come to a final conclusion.

"I'm going to tell Jacob about us as soon as I can," I told him deliberately, "he deserves to know."

"I don't think he deserves anything, but I'm glad you feel sure enough about us that you want to tell him," Edward replied with a slight smirk.

I owed Jacob the truth. He'd at least had the decency to end things with us before he left. Sure, he had been a jackass for it, but he was honest with me.

He needed to know what was going on, even if it meant telling him there wasn't any possibility for us to pick things up. Not after everything that had taken place in his absence.

I knew Jacob. I knew that if he thought there was a chance, that there was nothing standing in the way, he wouldn't give up. When he felt passionate about something he didn't quit. Failure wasn't a word in his vocabulary. It only meant he needed to try harder and make it his goal, his main mission, until he succeeded. That was one of the things that made me fall for him in the first place. His determination.

"Here. Bree wanted me to give you this," Edward said suddenly, breaking my train of thought and taking his hand from my arm to get something from his bag under the seats in front of us.

I looked down at the pink piece of construction paper he handed me and couldn't hold back the huge grin that appeared on my face.

On it were three poorly drawn stick people holding hands by a swing and I knew before Edward had to tell me that the larger one was him, the little one in the middle was Bree and the one on the end myself. All with big smiles on our faces. So big that they actually extended off the wobbly circles that made up our heads.

"She wanted me to ask you to come back. She promises to push you on the swing next time," he said smirking at me while squeezing the back of my neck gently.

"Make sure you tell her I can't wait," I whispered, turning to give him a quick kiss to let him know I meant it.

That quick kiss turned into something much more passionate though. It was as if the flood gates had been released and we both realized that soon we would be back to reality. Back where it all started but where things would now be so very different.

He pulled me into him and began caressing my face, his lips massaged my own. I whimpered and let my own hands find their way into his hair, not caring that we were in public, and on a very full plane. All that mattered was that I was kissing this beautiful man and that he had told me he wanted me on more than one occasion over the last six days.

His hand moved to my thigh as I moaned into his mouth, causing his own mouth to start moving more eagerly as our tongues collided.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear after pulling away from my lips briskly. You couldn't miss the passion in his voice and I could already feel my pink cotton underwear moisten at the sound of it as his hand traced the side of my face gently. "How would you feel about taking this some place more, private?" he asked still whispering, his words sending good bumps down my body again.

_Was he… suggesting we…?_

"What are you thinking Stalker?" I asked grinning as the realization hit me.

"I'll meet you in the back bathroom, the one to the left, in five minutes." he said softly while his fingers fell down the center of my dress longingly.

_Holy shit. _

Did I really have it in me? I would have to pass by Alice and she would surly notice. I would never hear the end of it. _Fuck it. _I quickly nodded my head yes and took his lips into mine once more, letting him know that I meant it.

And God help me if he didn't slap my ass as I stood up from my seat to go wait for him in the back of the plane. I prayed that Alice would be sleeping with her head phones on but, of course, I would never be so lucky.

I'm not sure what came over me but I winked at her. She looked slightly confused but went back to turning the pages of her fashion magazine, unaware of what she would witness next walking down the isle past her.

I couldn't help but grin wider as I reached out for the door and opened it up in order to wait for Edward to join me. Not the most romantic venue but we would make it work.

I impulsively practiced sitting on the little counter space while I waited eagerly, smiling to myself as I looked into the mirror. The reflection looking back at me was truly one of a changed girl and I loved everything about the smirk on her face.

There was a quiet knock on the door and I slowly pushed it open, feeling my heart begin to speed up instantly. I was already breathing heavy at the anticipation of being in his arms again without watchful eyes.

He grinned, locked the door behind him and stepped closer to me in a predator-like manner.

"Did Alice see you?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He smiled and nodded his head yes as his hand made its way into my hair, massaging gently while he pulled my body into his with his free arm.

"I don't know if I told you already, but you look fucking sexy in that dress."

"Oh, is that so? Would you say I look, maybe, fucking edible?" I asked wickedly, unsure of what had come over me.

His eyes flashed suddenly and I could feel just how wild my words had driven him as he took my hips into his hands to swiftly lift me up onto the sink, just as I had practiced.

He swiftly spread my legs so that I could feel his hard cock against my panties while he whispered in my ear that I couldn't scream as loud as I had last night, but that we weren't leaving the bathroom until he heard me say his name at least two times.

I moaned at his words as he began kissing my neck softly yet hungrily, my hands latched on to his beautiful hair and pulling him in deeper against me. I wanted to feel every part of him but he seemed to have other plans as his lips made their way down my neck and his hands made their way up my legs from under my dress.

"I was so glad you wore a dress today, Bella," he growled, his right hand fervently grasping my breast from the outside of my dress and massaging gently before he began unfastening the buttons at the center.

"Were you? So this was something you'd already planned?" I teased just before letting out a gasp from his fingers tracing the outside of my so very damp plain looking panties. Nothing too sexy today. _Way to go Swan._

"Don't you know by now that I think about making you scream my name in just about every situation we find ourselves in, every place you can imagine? I have big plans for us, baby," he warned, sending another moan through my lips as his index finger made its way to my already swollen clit.

"_Fuck_, I want you inside me so bad," I groaned, feeling his other hand as it began pulling the bottom of my dress up around my waist while his mouth bit my neck gently.

"All in due time, baby. Our first time together will not be in an airplane bathroom, but for now I'm going to do other things in order to make sure you remember me and our fuckhot moments."

"You've already solidified your existence in my brain after last night's performance, but please do," I said breathlessly as I slowly moved his head away from my neck so that I could look him in the eyes.

"It's nice to hear you say that," he grinned sinfully just before kneeling down in front of me, his eyes staring at my virgin-like cotton underwear.

"Should I admit that it makes me happy to see you wearing these when you know you're going home to _him_?" he teased making me roll my eyes.

"I had no idea you were going to need an in-flight snack, Stalker."

And with that that he swiftly pulled the underwear from my legs and stuffed them into his back pocket while tracing my lady parts with his fingertips mere inches from his face.

"Fuck, Bella you have the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen. And the taste," he growled just before licking his lips to lean in and take me into his mouth.

"Delicious," he moaned against me before brushing his tongue up and down once more, sending a loud growl through my clenched teeth.

He stopped and looked up at me smiling as my hands held him firmly in place by his hair.

"You need to keep it down if I'm going to continue, baby," he warned with a wicked smirk. I smiled back and nodded my head obediently before forcing his face back between my legs. He began licking and sucking, nibbling with his teeth in all the right places while slowing down every once in awhile to grin up at me like a little kid on Christmas morning.

And fuck! The things it did to me to watch him as he worked. It was the most erotic experience and I quickly felt everything coming undone. My eyes suddenly closed and I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay quiet.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Edward!" I moaned, trying to keep it down but it seeming impossible, "Shit Edward. I'm going to cum, please don't stop!" I yelped, biting down on my own finger as he began pumping his fingers inside me beside his magical tongue, brushing in and out, and then making tiny swirls with his tongue between my throbbing lips as I felt my body arch against the mirror above the sink.

He continued licking vigorously as I came like I never had before. Something about knowing there were strangers a few feet away from us making it all the more thrilling. I didn't think it possible but he had just outdone himself from last nights performance and I found myself moaning his name over and over again as he slowed down, slowly pulling away to lean himself on the wall across from me looking more than satisfied with himself.

"I think that's something I'd like to do everyday for the rest of my life. Taste you and feel you like that," he told me diabolically as his eyes continued to gaze at my exposed vag that was still in full display in front of him.

"I think you'll make me a very happy woman if that's the case, Stalker," I told him while slowly bringing my legs together and rubbing my tingling pussy with my hand in total ecstasy wishing we could do it all over again.

I needed more of him… It was my turn to hear my name leave his lips.

"Batters up," I teased as I let myself slide off the counter, instantly falling to my knees in front of him. He looked down at me with lust in his eyes and I smiled as I began slowly unbuttoning his dark jeans.

"I've been thinking about doing this again since the moment I got into my bed last night Mr. Cullen."

He grinned wider and I felt his hands make their way to the back of my head. I secretly loved it when he pulled my hair. _Had he picked that up last night?_ I was hopeful just as he gave me a little tug to look back up at him while I worked his zipper.

We looked into each others eyes intensely as my right hand pulled his pants down to his ankles and my left hand dug into his blue boxer shorts to remove its delicious prize.

I was once again almost shaking at the anticipation of tasting him. Of consuming him.

"You, Mr. Cullen, have the most beautiful cock I have ever seen. And the taste…" I teased, repeating his previous words just before bringing his mouth watering rod between my lips in one slick movement. He groaned in delight and increased his grip on the back of my head, pressing me deeper into him and causing me to moan loudly before pulling away to find his eyes again.

"Fucking delicious," I whispered, after removing my lips from around his firm shaft to grin up at him just before absolutely blowing his mind.

My left hand quickly made its way to his perfect ass so that it could pull him that much deeper into my hungry mouth. I felt him pull on my hair gently in a rhythmic motion and found myself growling with every thrust he made. I wanted all of him and didn't think it was possible to ever truly get enough as I hummed my lips over his slippery wet skin.

"Oh fuck baby," he moaned as I glanced up at him, his eyes wide from watching me take his entire cock into my mouth.

"That's not my name Edward," I said slyly, releasing him from my mouth momentarily with a smirk while my hand kept pumping his dick between my fingers.

He groaned desperately and increased his grip on the back of my head before guiding my mouth back to his throbbing dick. I gladly returned it between my lips licking it recklessly with my tongue after getting a little pre-taste of him.

"Mmm," I moaned, hearing his breathing hitch and feeling his body begin to tense.

I took the time to find his eyes once more, sensing that he was about to release himself. I wanted him to remember this moment the same way I would. This moment needed to last us at least twenty four hours. I wanted him to be able to use this to help him get through the next couple of hellish days because I knew I would be using it for the same very reasons.

I swiftly took his cock back into my mouth and began swirling my tongue once again while sucking slowly, wanting to feel every single inch of him.

"Ah fuck, _Bella_! Look at me, baby. I'm about to cum," he ordered while screaming out my name and yanking my hair back firmly to make eye contact with me.

_Success_.

I watched him with our eyes locked as I took every ounce of him once again into my mouth and gave two final pumps before removing my lips from his pleasantly pleased dick.

"Heavenly," I whispered, licking my mouth one last time before slowly stepping up to face him, feeling more than slightly light headed.

"You are fucking amazing with that mouth of yours," he complimented after pulling me up against him. I giggled and felt my hands get lost under his shirt as I tried to pull him in closer to me.

"As are you," I assured him, sending a light laugh and quick kiss my way.

He ran his hands through my hair one last time before letting out a sigh.

"We should get back to our seats."

"I know," I whispered closing my eyes, not wanting to leave this goddamn bathroom.

"It's going to be ok Bella. _We're_ going to be okay. I promise. Nothing could ever keep me from you. Not now. Fucking nothing," he told me while smoothing my hair back just before kissing the top of my head.

I looked up and nodded at him solemnly.

"You should go first. I'll be a few minutes behind you," he suggested and again, all I could do was nod.

"Hey, wait."

I stopped and turned back around to look at him before opening the door, and I was thankful when he pulled me back into his arms, holding me firmly once again against his chest. It was something totally innocent but it assured me that he really did care about me for _me, _and not necessarily just for the amazing BJ he had just received.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're _my_ girl now," he stated just above a whisper, tilting my chin up to kiss my lips.

"That's exactly who I want to be," I whispered back, surprising even myself that I had managed to get the words out in a properly structured sentence.

I could feel him smiling without even opening my eyes to see it.

The butterflies were definitely not dead in my stomach. My butterflies were alive and well.

As I made my way out of the bathroom I felt my bottom lip quiver, feeling the sudden need to cry.

_Fucking RL._

I sped up as I approached Alice's row and I was thankful she didn't yank my arm back, out of its socket when I passed her. I did, however, hear her snicker from under her breath and for a split second that brought a grin to my face.

I sat back down in my seat and took a deep breath before biting on my lip as a stewardess passed by giving me the stink eye.

I grinned again realizing our bathroom trip had not gone totally unnoticed, and loving the pulse of excitement that went through my body at the thought of people actually hearing us.

Edward was back two minutes later, scooting his way past me to take his seat.

"Your friend almost tripped me," he muttered from under his breath as he quickly wrapped his arm around my shoulder to bring me back up against his chest.

"She's probably dying right now," I replied giggling as I wrapped his other arm around me wishing we could pause this moment forever.

* * *

Before I knew it, the pilot was announcing to prepare for landing and warning us that the temperature had dropped and there was a forecast for snow later in the city.

"Welcome home _my_ Bella," Edward whispered in my ear after the wheels touched the ground with a loud thud. I gave him a crooked smile and tried to tell myself everything was going to be fine. That it wasn't going to be easy, but it was going to be ok.

I knew Jacob would be home waiting for me, probably with some grand romantic gesture of apology, and that just made me feel all the more uncomfortable.

We were on our way up the terminal, Edward and I holding hands, when Alice dropped her phone after checking it.

"Guys, wait!" she yelped with a frantic look in her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned as he picked up her cell and handed it to her.

I'd never seen my friend so panicked. It wasn't a flattering look for her but I couldn't manage to shake my shared concern in order to smile at the first flaw I'd ever seen in her.

"Um… I… you probably shouldn't," she stuttered out all the while staring at our hands locked together tightly between us.

I looked at her trying to read the expression on her face, and quickly released Edward's hand, understanding.

"Please tell me he's not _here_," I yelled.

She shook her head sadly, showing me her phone.

There was a text from her fiancé saying that both he and Jacob were waiting at the baggage claim.

I froze. Confused, frightened, and pissed all at the same time.

I looked over to Edward, unsure of what to do, and looking for answers in his eyes. He gave me an understanding look before slowly sticking his hands in his pocket, making me feel worse than I already did.

I had no idea how to handle _this_. This I had not anticipated. I definitely wasn't ready to have this conversation with Jacob. Not in a public place and not with Edward here.

"I guess we'll just have to go our separate ways from here. I'll call you tonight," he told me plainly but looking completely devastated and breaking my heart in the process.

The emotions that were pouring over me were too much to bare. I suddenly felt like I would never see him again, the thought causing tears to quickly appear in my eyes.

"It's ok Bella, really," he said, pulling me into his arms. Making me feel secure again.

"I'll go down and find them," Alice said softly from behind us.

She wanted to give us privacy and I was grateful for that.

Edward led me over to a secluded spot inside the terminal and wrapped me in another tight hug. One I never wanted to end. I just couldn't find the strength to let him go.

"I'll call you tonight. Maybe we can go get some coffee at the café you told me about," he said, trying to help me feel better about the situation.

I nodded my head and stood on my toes to kiss him, my whole body relaxing as soon as our lips met.

I reached up and placed my hands against his face, kissing him more roughly and urgently now. Afraid of losing everything we'd discovered in each other. He probably sensed my need for him because he quickly returned the kiss, pulling my whole body to him and wrapping his arms around my waist firmly as my knees began to shake from the emotions that were pouring over me.

I was amazed at how easily I could forget about my surroundings when I was in his arms. It was as though we were the only two people in the world.

I could feel his heart racing against my chest, and it made it that much harder to let him go.

"Go first," he told me after pulling away, using his index fingers to force the corners of my mouth into a smile.

I gave him one more quick kiss before walking away, feeling more like a zombie than anything else. I knew if I didn't do it fast I would never be able to walk away at all. I depended on him far too much now.

Just before getting onto the escalator, I turned to get one last look at him but he was already gone.

I already felt alone.

Just like that.

I spotted Alice as soon as I reached the luggage claim, Jasper and Jacob by her side. The sight of him making my heart ache immediately.

He was leaning against a wall, one knee bent as his foot rested firmly in its place, arms crossed in front of him and his eyes lighting up at the sight of me.

My knees were trembling for a different reason now as the escalator brought me closer and closer to the bottom.

He was definitely something to look at. I'd forgotten just how gorgeous he was. I suddenly found myself remembering how I'd spend mornings looking at him while he slept peacefully on our bed. He was thrilling to look at even then. Even though he was the last person I wanted to see, it melted my heart to see his face again and I instantly hated him for it.

I walked over hesitantly, staring at my feet most of the way there.

He should have known better than to ambush me like this. He should have waited at home instead of coming here, making things worse.

Alice gave me a look of pity then winked to try and make me smile.

Just then my phone buzzed sending a grin to my lips. I stopped a few feet away and took a look, unable to hide my smile as soon as I saw who it was from.

_I miss you already, ~my~ Bella. This picture on my phone just doesn't compare. -Stalker_

I shut my phone, quickly returning it to my bag, before looking up to find Jacob's questioning expression, hating the guilt that came over me.

"Welcome home Bells," he said with forced enthusiasm once I had joined the group.

He opened his arms for a hug and I returned the gesture only with much less fervor, letting go soon after to hug Jasper.

"How long have you guys been home?" I asked trying to make conversation while my eyes remained on the ground or on my best friend who looked as though she were about to have her own anxiety attack.

"We got back last night," Jacob said, pausing to look at me before continuing, "It's been awful being home without you."

I heard Alice fake-laugh under her breathe then mumbled, "Oh please," causing Jasper to shoot her a dirty look.

Jacob chuckled nervously and draped his arm over my shoulder, just as I saw Edward stepping off the escalator looking right at us.

I stopped breathing, unable to do anything to make it all go away.

Alice must have noticed too because she grabbed my arm, pulling me out from under Jacobs arm while frantically stating that she needed me to come to the bathroom with her.

"Thank you. So, so much," I whispered, completely dazed out, as we both speed walked into the ladies room.

I caught a glance of Edward and he gave me a fast encouraging wink, melting my heart again just as I felt my own panic attack coming on.

"What am I going to do? How could he do this, Alice?" I asked my friend frantically.

"You know what you want, Bella. Be honest with him. It's obvious he thinks there's a chance to work things out. Jasper said Jacob always claimed you weren't really broken up. He said you were taking a break."

I was beyond irritated at that point. He was acting as if what he'd done was no big deal. As if he didn't completely screw everything up. As if he hadn't crushed me entirely.

"Did Jasper also tell you about all the groupies Jacob hooked up with while on tour?" I asked getting angry behind my tears.

"Actually… he said he didn't. Not once," Alice replied pointedly.

"Right. Like I'm supposed to believe that."

How could I trust him after everything he had done?

"I don't think Jasper would lie to me Bella," she said defensively and I immediately felt bad for even insinuating it.

We stood there in silence, me trying to wrap my head around what she was telling me. Maybe he really did just need some time to think and consider things… maybe it was just an innocent break to him.

But that didn't really change things. Not for me. I had been the one to suffer for it. _But also the one who had found something so much more in the process._

"Do you have feelings for Edward?" Alice asked seriously, catching me by surprise and forcing me to look her in the eyes. "I mean real, true feelings, Bella. Not just, 'he gave me the most amazing head ever while we were a mile high in the sky' feelings," she snickered just as an older woman squeezed past us to wash her hands looking more than embarrassed by the current conversation taking place.

"I do," I said at once before biting my lip impulsively.

"Do you have feelings for Jacob?" she asked forcefully.

I stood for a moment, trying to think of the best way to answer, because the truth was... I didn't know the answer. Not anymore.

All the nights lying in bed thinking about what I would tell Edward when he asked me what our future held, all those moments when I would ask my self if the feelings I felt for Edward were real, and analyzed what they meant… I hadn't even considered what my feelings were for Jacob still. Was it possible to feel so strongly about two very different people? To still have some amount of love in my heart for the person who had broken it so severely, but also have love for the person who had put it back together?

"Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you? See, this is why _that_ was supposed to be a fun rebound fling," she said accusingly while shaking her finger at me like a mother scolding her child.

"I couldn't help falling for him, Alice," I muttered, shocking my self with the sudden revelation as it left my lips.

_Holy crow. I had fallen in love with Stalker._

"Falling for him? As in falling _in love_? Bella Swan, you've known the guy for a week! And although I hate Jacob with every bone in my body right now, I believe Jasper. Maybe we were wrong about him."

I knew she was right but I couldn't lie to myself. I was positive I had fallen for Edward and deep down I felt an enormous amount of guilt for it.

This wasn't fair. None of it was.

_Life's not fair Bella_. I reminded myself as tears swelled up in my eyes.

Alice stared at me and shook her head, letting out a long sigh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… please pull yourself together. Let's get you guys home so you can figure out what you're going to do," she took a moment to grab my hand, "I feel for you. I really do. Just make sure you make the right choice and not an impulsive decision. Do it for yourself, not anyone else."

I wiped my eyes with the paper towel she handed me and let her guide me back to the guys, this time with her own arm around my shoulder acting as my makeshift protector.

As soon as we were out of the bathroom my eyes were drawn to Edward. He was standing about twenty feet away and looked concerned. I couldn't help but flash him a half smile, regretting it soon after realizing Jacob had noticed our exchange. I also couldn't help but notice the lack of enthusiasm from Jacob once we joined them again by the carousel.

Again, and again I felt guilt sweep over me.

"So, my future wife is going to be a TV star?" Jasper asked breaking the silence.

"Yep. You're looking at the next big thing boys," she joked back as we walked out to the parking lot and the cold New York air.

I was home again, exactly where I didn't want to be.

* * *

I didn't say much during the ride home while sitting in the back of the cab between Alice and Jacob. I saw him start to reach for my hand a few times only to redirect it back to his lap and continue looking out his window.

I could read the anxiety on his face and it was killing me.

Alice was right. I couldn't make an impulsive decision. Jacob and I had been through too much together. He had been my best friend at the time when I had lost my parents and I wasn't sure I would have survived that without him.

He was my rock, my shelter in the storm during the darkest time of my life.

But he was also the one person who constantly chose other things over me when his band was involved. I understood his music was his passion but leaving me wasn't part of the deal.

We dropped Alice and Jasper off outside their apartment building uptown and I automatically wished I could think of an excuse to go with them. I wasn't ready to be alone with Jacob, not yet.

Alice gave me a tiny wink and squeezed my hand firmly ignoring my current panic attack, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"Call me later, and please, please don't hesitate to come stay with us," she reminded me quietly in my ear before kissing my cheek and disappearing amongst the hustle and bustle of the busy city sidewalk.

We rode in silence the rest of the way; a silence that continued all the way up to the apartment.

I wasn't surprised by the dozens of flowers that were waiting for me as I came in the front door. I didn't blink twice. This was Jacob. He was on a mission.

"I'm going to shower. I, uh… need to shake this jet lag," I told him without looking in his direction after setting my bag next to the couch and smelling one of the apricot colored roses in the center of a bouquet on the coffee table. Those were my favorite and he knew that.

"Sure. I was going to make dinner tonight. I mean if that's ok?" The hesitation in his voice made me sigh.

"Sounds good," I replied inanimately as I quickly grabbed a towel from the closet.

It felt somewhat good to be home, surrounded by my familiar things and welcoming walls, but it still wasn't what I wanted. It only made me feel worse, being back here.

I found myself touching my lips as I remembered my last kiss with Edward. They were still tingling and I could feel my face turning red as I continued to remember where else his lips had kissed just an hour ago. And like that I was smiling again.

I was just about to close the bathroom door when I heard my phone chime, letting me know I had a new text message. I wasn't fast enough though and Jacob was suddenly reaching his hand into my bag causing me to panic.

"I'll get it," I said a little too loudly. Alarm palpable in my voice.

He handed me my phone, studying my face carefully.

"It's only Alice," he replied, making me feel a wave of relief and then utter and total guilt.

I tried to play it cool by casually taking the phone from him but I could read the suspicion on his face. I was never good at acting casual under stressful situations. Just another one of my many flaws.

_New information. Call me when you can. -Alice_

"Guess she got news about the TV show," I told him before making my way back to the bathroom. Looking at his distraught face was killing me. I could feel the tension pouring from him and it was almost debilitating.

Once I closed the door behind me I dialed my best friend's number, turning the water on at the same time to drown out my whispering.

"What's up?" I asked quietly, glancing at the threshold under the door for any sign of shadows from eaves droppers.

"There was someone. One night in Miami. Jasper said it was just a fling and Jacob didn't talk to her again. I'm sorry, Bells. I thought you should know… but you can't let him know you know about it or Jazz will kill me."

I felt a flood of emotions roll over me, first relief but then anger mixed with pressure on my chest as if someone was sucking the life out of me. It was absolutely paralyzing.

"What kind of a fling?" I must have been some sort of masochist because I already knew the answer to this question.

"The bad kind. The kind you and Edward _haven't_ had. Well, at least I don't think you would have fucked him for the first time in a airplane port-a-potty, but it was only one night and Jasper said Jacob was wasted."

I thanked my friend for the information, not wanting to hear anymore, then hit the end button on my phone before letting it slide from my hand into the bathroom sink where it rocked back and forth several times till coming to a complete stop. All I could do was hide my face in my hands to muffle my crying.

This was my reality being forced in front of me and I couldn't look away.

I knew it. I expected it. It was inevitable.

But for some reason I still wasn't fully prepared to deal with it.

* * *

**Poor Bella… we all knew this was coming though right… EPOV up next… its been a busy week for me in my own shitty RL, pft. **

***Sigh***

**Will things get easier for Bella or will she continue to ride this roller coaster?**


	12. Never Doubt The Universe

**As if we didn't know this already, Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. **

**Things are about to get down right angst like folks, but I promise a lemon at the end of it...**

* * *

** CH 12**

** Never Doubt The Universe**

**EPOV**

I'd experienced my fair share of public fucking, but nothing like what had occurred thirty minutes ago. And we hadn't even fucked because there was no way I'd let our first time take place in the bathroom of an airplane.

_No way._

Although it would've made for a great story to tell, I knew I wanted our first time to be like nothing she'd ever experienced and for that to happen we needed ambiance and comfort. I was going to romance the hell out of my heart broken goddess just as soon as I deemed her ready.

When Bella finally assured me that she was mine, and _only_ mine, I was sure that I would make her forget her name.

I could tell she was still starved though. She wanted more and it almost pained me not to be willing enough to give it to her. To be honest, if she had asked me again I probably would have caved. I was, after all, pussy wiped by the girl who was currently sitting beside me, resting her head on my chest while my hand held her there firmly.

I never wanted to let her go.

It was absolutely ridiculous how fucking thrilled I was when I saw her wearing plain old cotton panties, nothing too sexy for the guy she would be going home to, so of course I beamed at the sight of them and made it a point to let her know just how appropriate I felt it was. I would never forget the smile she gave me in return; I fucking loved her for it.

I felt my dick pulse again after taking a deep inhale of her freshly washed hair. _God I was going to miss that smell_. We were minutes from touching down in New York and I was already anticipating what I would do to her the next time we were alone. _Baby steps Cullen._

It was a goddamn fact, I was quite literally the luckiest man on the plane. I knew our trip to the bathroom hadn't gone unnoticed, the looks I'd gotten on the way back to my seat confirmed that. Guys always noticed that kind of thing. It was just a matter of keeping it quite so we didn't elicit any reactions from the less savvy flyers. The ones who might be offended by the oral fucking that had gone on a few feet away from them, while we were a mile high in the sky.

My Bella was a kinky little thing and I was the luckiest _stalker_ in the world to have been in the right place, at the right time. I'd gotten to show her there was still a lust filled woman buried deep beneath all her heart ache and _I_ was the one who had been able to bring her back to life.

I only hoped she would remember all our moments once she was face to face with dick head number one.

She sighed against me and I welcomed her home softly into her ear as the wheels of our plane hit the ground with a jerk. She only sighed again in response and I felt her sink deeper into my chest while I tried to hold her even closer against me. I was certain of a few things now, one of them being that I would _never _get enough of Bella Swan. No matter how long I got to hold her, it was never enough.

After a few more seconds, she turned her head to look up at me and I could see the panic in her eyes already. It fucking killed me. I hated it, not being able to protect her from feeling so helpless. I hadn't seen her this way since the very first night we'd met and I suddenly despised myself for it.

I grabbed her carry on for her and gestured for her to come out into the isle in front of me so that we could make our way off the plane. I could see how she hesitated, and it only made me want to take her in my arms that much sooner.

She was cracking right in front of me and I felt useless.

As we made our way up the terminal I held her hand firmly in mine, letting my thumb brush back and forth over hers, wishing I could just grab her up and run away with her. I didn't want to be her stalker anymore. I wanted to be her kidnapper.

We were walking through the terminal when Alice suddenly yelped out, dropping her phone to her feet before asking us to wait. I thought maybe she had tripped but then I saw her face and I knew it wasn't anything that simple.

_Fuck, now what? _I thought to myself before I picked it up for her and asked what was going on.

In the week I'd known Alice, not once had I ever seen her so alarmed. I knew whatever was coming wouldn't be good and I slowly started to feel my free hand ball up into a fist beside me as she stared down at my other hand that was still attached to Bella's.

"Um… I… you probably shouldn't," she finally got out causing Bella to abruptly let go of me. My fucking nightmare beginning.

He was here and Bella was crumbling even further right before my eyes, begging Alice to tell her he wasn't really there.

I wanted to reach out for her but all I could do was stick my hands into my pockets. I didn't know what to do to make this easier on her but I knew no matter how long we put it off it was just going to make saying goodbye that much harder.

_Pussy whipped, dumb ass. This is what you get for letting your guard down._

"I guess we'll just have to go our separate ways from here. I'll call you tonight," I told her quietly, trying not to break eye contact because I knew she needed me to be strong. For her and for us.

Everything I was about to face would be for us. I already knew that.

I saw her body begin to shake and I quickly brought her back into my arms, holding her close to me while I whispered that everything was going to be okay.

I was thankful when Alice left us alone so that we could say our goodbyes in private.

I placed my arm gently over Bella's shoulders and brought her over to a quieter spot in the terminal. We needed a serene moment to figure out what would happen next. As soon as we were off to the side though, all I could do was bring her back into my arms and hold her firmly against me. I wasn't ready to let go but I knew I had to. I needed to in order to be able to keep her later.

"I'll call you tonight. Maybe we can go get some coffee at the café you told me about," I offered, trying to sound confident in the idea.

She smiled up at me and stood on her toes, bringing her soft lips to mine. My hands made their way down her hips and drew her in deeper against me as her own hands held my face to hers. I could feel how urgent this kiss was and I never wanted it to stop. Not ever. I couldn't imagine life without her lips. The next days would be fucking hell. This kiss would be the last thing I'd have to keep me going.

I knew I didn't want to see her with him, but I also knew I was a sick enough person that I would force myself to look. I had to see if she ran back into his arms.

"Go first," I told her while forcing a smile on her face, just before I leaned down to kiss her one last time. It was too short and I swear to God it took everything in me to keep myself from running after her. I had to escape into the men's room to prevent myself from making any thoughtless moves. She needed to go. If she decided she cared about me enough, she would be back.

Fuck, I hoped she would come back.

I took a deep breath and splashed some water from the sink onto my face. _Pull yourself together Cullen. _I had to calm down so I could handle the utter bullshit that I was about to witness.

Seeing her standing close to him… the thought alone had my fists bunched up at my sides once again.

Missing her already, I decided to text her, and I wanted to steal a glance at one of the many goddamn adorable photos I had taken of her on my phone. She was so fucking beautiful and sexy. She had no idea what her eyes did to me.

I knew I would be making a stop at the bar before going home tonight. I was already anticipating a drink to calm my nerves and considered running into the airport bar for a quick shot before going down to the baggage claim.

I let out groan and took a deep breath while running my hands through my hair, already craving my heartbroken goddess' lips.

After picking my bag back up I made my way back out into the terminal to take the escalator down to where they would be. I wasn't sure how I'd react to what would be waiting for me, but I knew I had to act collected no matter what. I wouldn't let that dick get to me.

Of course I spotted them as soon as I hit the baggage claim area. She was standing beside him, their arms almost touching. And the way he was looking at her… fuck I wanted to punch the shit out of something. Preferably his face.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I could see how uncomfortable she was. Any idiot could see that.

He looked like such a self-righteous prick. I could sense he had no fucking idea how stressed he was making her. When I saw him put his arm around her shoulders and pull her into him firmly I couldn't help but growl as my feet stepped off the escalator. My fists clenched tight and my heart rate spiking.

_He shouldn't have his fucking hands on her._

Bella's eyes met mine, instantly relaxing me with a single five second glance. She looked panicked though, which quickly reminded me I needed to be strong for her and keep my cool. Even if it was fucking tearing me up inside, I needed her to think I was ok so that she would be ok. I felt my hands loosen their grip as I made my way over to the baggage belts to wait for the luggage to start circling.

I couldn't help but continue to watch them, trying to focus more on watching Bella than the fucking prick who thought he could so easily make her forget about me.

When I saw Alice suddenly grab my girl by the arm to pull her out from under her ex I felt my entire body relax a little bit more, and felt myself smirk at her as she walked by, locking eyes with me immediately. I winked and she gave me one of her half smiles just before biting on her bottom lip which was enough to quickly wake up my dick.

I swear to god it was like it knew when she was in the near by vicinity.

After watching her disappear into the girl's bathroom I redirected my attention back to dick head number one and Alice's fiancé.

They were having some kind of heated discussion and I wished I had some kind of super sonic hearing because I could tell Dickhead was having a total temper tantrum.

I couldn't blame him. The guy's world had to be imploding right in front of his eyes as the realization swept over him that Bella wasn't interested in being his girl again.

I found myself almost smiling while I watched him weight shift back and forth in front of his buddy who was obviously trying to calm him down. It was the worst kind of luck that Alice had to be engaged to someone who seemed so close to Bella's ex. It was going to make getting to know him that much harder and when Bella began the transition I didn't want it to be hard on her. I was such a push over, already fucking plotting how I needed her friends to like me.

After looking back towards the bathroom, I got my phone out from my pocket to send Emmett a text letting him know I was back home and asking him to meet me at the bar in thirty minutes. Emmett was always down for a night of drinking so I knew he'd be there.

As soon as she came out of the bathroom I felt a smile return to my face. She still looked somewhat panicked but a bit more together and for that I was thankful. Alice was a life saver in my book right now.

Our eyes connected again and I tried to force a smile but felt my face fail me as her own mouth impulsively shot me a grin catching me totally by surprise. She had just smiled at me in front of the _history_. In front of dick head number one!

He flashed an angry look at me but I saw it pass over him quickly once she was back by his side again. I hated feeling as though she was the one that was able to sooth him too. I didn't want him receiving any perks from my girl.

_I'm going to need more than a couple of shots tonight, that's for fucking sure_, I thought to myself as I watched them make their way out of the airport, his hand to her back, guiding her through the crowd.

I took my phone out again and sent Emmett another text.

_Dude, I'm in so much fucking trouble. You better not have an early day tomorrow. -E_

If I couldn't have my girl in my arms, we were going to do some real drinking tonight, that I was sure of.

* * *

As soon as I got to the bar I saw Emmett leaning against the window out front, talking to some blonde. Typical Emmett. He smirked at me and nodded his head in recognition as I stepped up to join him and his new f_riend_.

"What the hell was with that emo text messaging about, you pussy whipped fucker?" He joked after giving my shoulder a light jab. I swiftly told him to shut the fuck up and made my way into the bar, not wanting to discuss my current "pussy whipped fucker" status in front of some cock hungry slut Emmett was looking to nail tonight.

I was relieved when I saw him come in after me without the bleach blonde bimbo by his side.

"What's the deal man? I was just joking. Don't tell me you're going to be a total pansy now too. Its bad enough I won't have a buddy to go out hunting with anymore," he quickly told me before asking the bar tender to bring us over four shots of whisky.

"Listen, ass. I'm seriously fucked and I need you to not be such a dick right now. Just do what you do best and get hammered with me," I yelled over the crowd while scanning the room for any familiar faces.

I didn't scan soon enough, "Edward! You're home," a familiar voice sang suddenly beside me.

Lauren. _Fuck me, not tonight._ I was already in a bad mood.

I muttered a hello then kicked my head back to down my first shot in one swift gulp, slamming the shot glass down on the counter in front of me.

"Were you going to call me?" She asked sweetly, attaching herself to my arm without an invitation.

"I just got off the plane thirty minutes ago, but no. I wasn't going to call you," I replied, annoyed by her presence after hearing Emmett let out a deep laugh.

She let out a high pitch giggle trying to play it off as though she thought I was joking but I knew she was well aware that I was being totally serious.

Just before I'd left, the night I'd met Bella actually, I'd let my guard down and fucked Lauren after getting the call from Jane, letting me know that she and her fiancé had actually chosen their wedding date. I was weak and she sensed it before taking advantage of it immediately. The girl had been pinning after me for the last three months and I had Emmett here to thank for it after he pushed her onto me so he could get laid by her best friend Angela.

"Do you want to buy me a drink?" She asked still smiling at me while I gulped down my second shot.

"No, Lauren, I don't. And I don't mean to be rude, but I'm trying to enjoy a few drinks with my friend Emmett here. How about we play catch up some other time?"

She looked hurt, yet still hopeful, and I knew I'd have to be up front with her or she really would never go away.

"Look, I met someone," I said, hoping that would do the trick.

She was suddenly glaring at me and making me to fight back a laugh. The girl was so clueless. Did she really think we had something?

"What? I'm just being honest," I added before she stormed off with her arms crossed.

"Smooth, Cullen. Just break the girl's heart, why don't'cha?" Emmett teased after gesturing to the bar tender to set us up again for another round. I knew he was joking so I just shrugged my shoulders and took my phone out from my pocket to check it for any new text messages.

Nothing.

"How many times are you going to check that thing man? You might as well just keep it out on top of the counter."

"Shut up," I warned him while glancing down at her smirking picture. Her shoulder was exposed purposely for the taunting photo shoot she had decided to tease me with the night I'd taken her home from our last date.

"Is that her? She's fucking hot bro," Emmett yelled before snatching my phone from my hand, forcing me to shove him from his bar stool jokingly as I warned him to give it back to me.

"What's her name again? Brenda?"

"Bella, ass wipe. She's a bar tender downtown at some place called Charlie's Tavern."

"No shit. I was just there a few weeks ago, it's a pretty fun joint. We should go this weekend. You can introduce me. Does she have any cute single friends? I haven't had a decent blow job in three days."

I shoved him again once he handed my phone back to me and quickly returned it to my pocket before taking my next shot and letting out a low groan.

"Seriously man, it's bad. I'm fucked."

"We're really going to talk about this, huh? Damn. You really do have it bad," he teased after slapping me on my back. I let out a forced laugh and shook my head while telling him just how bad I had it. How my every waking thought was about her, and when I wasn't awake she was still all I thought of even in my dreams. How she was the only girl who could ever make me forget about how seriously shallow my life was and how it could be nice to just settle down. She made me want to be a better man, not just some phony who said all the right things in order to climb the social ladder.

"She sounds pretty great. That's awesome she connected with Bree like that. How did it go with Jane?"

"It was a bit awkward. It's all so different now… she's really doing it. I saw her damn wedding dress."

My friend squeezed my shoulder and handed me one more shot. This would be my last before we left or else I'd be crossing the line into horn dog territory and that wouldn't be wise. Not with Lauren still eyeing me from the corner of the bar.

"Sorry dude. Hey, you could come over to my place and play some Guitar Hero. I got the new Beatles edition. I know how much you love that shit," he offered.

I agreed, deciding I had nothing else better to do and that it would be better than going home to an empty apartment.

We paid our tab and quickly made our way out the door before Lauren could swoop in with a distraction. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and swiftly retrieved it.

"Jesus Christ, Edward. You look like a crack head. It's just a text message," Emmett mocked as he waved a cab down.

_I miss you so much, Stalker. What are you doing? And please feel free to respond as cheesily as you want. I can't believe I miss the cheese. -B_

I felt myself grinning like an idiot and didn't find it in me to care. My girl had reached out to me. She missed me. Even after being with dick head number one she was missing _me_, and thinking about _me_.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

_Baby, words can't describe how badly I'm missing you right now. I'm heading over to my buddy's place to hang for a while. I'm not looking forward to going home to an empty apartment. Not after being with you. -E_

I smiled again as I hit send and climbed into the cab with my friend who was busy texting on his own phone.

"Are you setting up for a late-night booty call?" I asked him while looking out the cab window at the wet side walks. It looked like it would snow tonight and I wasn't exactly thrilled about that.

_I miss hearing you call me baby. Though, not as much as I miss hearing you yell out my name. -B_

I smirked down at my most recent text and let out a frustrated groan. I wanted to see her so bad. Could it be that my attraction for her doubled knowing that I couldn't see her whenever I wanted to now?

_I miss you making me yell out your name baby. -E_

I knew that would make her blush and could hardly wait to see her response. Emmett started talking my ear off about work and I found myself day dreaming about what it had been like having my girl spread eagle in front of me just a few hours ago. _Fucking delicious. _She was unlike any creature I had ever laid my eyes on. Absolutely gorgeous, with not even the slightest flaw.

_What side of town are you on, Stalker?- B_

My eyebrow suddenly raised at her question and I found myself excited by the thought that maybe she wanted to meet up. We pulled up in front of Emmett's building over on the lower east side and I tossed the driver some money before scooting out of the cab to follow my friend up to his apartment. He was talking lowly into his phone now and I knew for certain that he was for sure working on getting that blow job he was needing.

_Over on the lower east side. Where. Are. You? -E_

I followed Emmett into his apartment as he began informing me of what all the whispering into his phone was about, "So man, listen. I invited someone over. I hope you don't mind. I was going to blow her off, but she's being pretty persistent. I guess I can't blame her, though right?" He said with a laugh as he kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket. I rolled my eyes and went into his kitchen to pull out the bottle of whisky he always kept on top of his fridge.

"Should I tell her to bring a friend or are you really a one pussy guy now?"

"Fuck you, Em. I told you it's more than that. But yeah, sure. I mean no… I don't want her to bring a friend. I'll head out when she gets here," I told him, sitting down into his worn-in lazy boy.

My phone buzzed again and Emmett smirked at me, asking if I was planning my own late night booty call. I was about to answer when I looked down to see Bella's most recent text.

_I need to get out of here. Can I come to you? I live off 1__st__. I can't stay out long but I just need to see you. -B_

Emmett's place was off 1st. _No fucking way._

I sent her the exact address and waited for her response while Emmett started to set up his PlayStation 3.

…_.This is freaking me out Stalker. Guess I'll see you in 5 minutes then. -B_

_What the hell? _I thought to myself quickly, "Hey Em, Bella didn't look familiar to you at all did she?" I asked as I stood up to go into his bathroom to use his mouth wash. Bella was coming to me, I didn't need to smell like a drunk.

"Uh, no. I'd never forget that face. Why do you ask?"

I told him that she was coming by and that she made it sound like she wasn't very far at all as I heard him jump up from behind me to follow me into his tiny bathroom.

"Shut up. Sexy, mystery girl is coming here?" he asked, more than a little excited.

"Behave or I swear I'll tell your booty call that you had crabs last week."

"What? I didn't have crabs last week."

"I'll still tell her you did," I threatened him just as there was a knock at the front door.

_That was ridiculously fast._

He grinned at me and bolted out of the bathroom to answer the door.

I rinsed my mouth out and wiped it on a towel by the sink then quickly made my way out to the living room where I found him already greeting my girl in the door way.

She looked stressed but all that changed when our eyes met from across the room. It took everything in me not to run to her and lift her up into my arms like some cheesy scene in a romance movie. I couldn't do that now, not in front of Emmett. Not if I wanted to hold onto any ounce of respect I had left.

She stepped around him and bit her lip while ringing her hands in front of her chest, looking nervous. I couldn't help but panic, suddenly thinking she had come here to tell me she needed some time to figure things out now that she was back home.

"I guess you met Emmett?" I got out as she started to walk towards me slowly, still biting on her lip. I wondered if she would smell like strawberry banana tonight and felt my dick twitch in my pants at the thought.

"Uhm, yeah. We're practically neighbors. I, uh… I live on the very next floor… directly above him actually," she replied quietly, standing nearly two feet from me now.

"Well, no shit. What are the odds?" Emmett yelled out loudly, watching our awkward exchange.

I wanted to take her in my arms so badly but couldn't read if that's what she wanted me to do. She seemed… hesitant… and I didn't want to make any sudden moves that might send her running.

All that progress we had made… it seemed as though it had all been lost. She still looked just as emotionally drained as she had that first night on the subway.

"Bella, what's wrong, baby? What happened?" I asked just above a whisper, glad Emmett had disappeared into the bathroom. I knew he'd done it to give us a minute and I was thankful for that.

"I… I just needed to see you. And I'm kind of freaked the hell out that you were one floor below me," she said, forcing a smile.

"I told you the universe would make sure we'd have every chance," I teased as I stepped closer to her, our bodies now inches apart but still not touching.

I needed to hear her tell me it was okay.

"You're being your usual cheesy self, Stalker," she whispered, closing her eyes briefly.

I could hear her voice quiver and it took everything in me not to pull her into my arms. _Say it Bella, tell me you still need me._

"Have you been drinking?" I asked after getting a whiff of alcohol on her. She looked embarrassed and I smiled in return before confessing I had been too. Her eyes met mine again and she smirked just before throwing herself against me, wrapping her arms around me tightly, so tight it was almost hard to breath.

Aside from the slight scent of booze, my girl still smelled like strawberry banana and I was happy again.

"Did something happen? Did you tell him?" I asked trying not to sound overly hopeful.

She signed against me and shook her head no while rubbing her hands up and down my back slowly. I nodded, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

"How long can you stay?"

"I told him I was running down to the corner store for some Aspirin, so thirty minutes till he'll probably start texting or calling," she told me, still holding onto me tightly against her just as Emmett came out looking slightly embarrassed by the two of us holding each other as though someone were about to pry us apart.

"Hey man, you guys are more than welcome to use my room to talk. I'm expecting Stacy any minute and I'm not sure how I could explain this little… episode here," he played while running his hand through his hair bashfully. I took him up on his offer and grabbed Bella's hand just as someone knocked on the door.

"Just give me some kind of warning before you guys come out. If you know what I mean," Emmett told me with a chuckle just before I shut his bedroom door behind us.

As soon as we were inside and alone she was in my arms again frantically searching for my mouth. I hadn't even gotten the chance to turn the light switch on before we were up against the wall in a pitch black unfamiliar room while our breathing and panting escaladed.

"I missed you so much," she moaned against my hungry mouth after pulling away to catch her breath.

"I missed you too, baby. I feel like it's been days."

"And it's only been two hours," she reminded me with a loud sigh as I began to lead her over to Emmett's bed so that we could sit down.

"Don't remind me," I teased with a forced smile after opening the curtains to let some of the moon light into the dark room.

"I can't believe you live here," I added, taking a seat beside her.

I grinned realizing this was the most casually dressed I had ever seen her and she still looked fucking sexy as hell. She was in a fitted black sweat shirt and sweat pants with the same boots she had been wearing that morning at the airport when we left for L.A. and she still looked absolutely delicious.

"Yeah. It's pretty insane," she mumbled as she snuggled deeper into my arms.

"It can make seeing you a little bit easier. I mean, if we have to do this for awhile. Emmett just moved here a few weeks ago but he's always begging me to come over. He'll get sick of me before the end of the week," I teased as my hand began massaging the back of her neck.

She moaned softly before I used my free hand to pull her legs swiftly up over my lap so that I could hold her closer to me.

"Is everything still ok? With us, I mean?" I asked hesitantly, taking her face in my hands.

The sadness in her eyes was like a punch in the gut but she nodded her head yes without looking away and I knew she meant it. She was just being torn apart by that fucking ex of hers who was messing with her head. She didn't have to tell me he was; I knew he was.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked, though it sounded more like a plea.

She sighed, looking defeated.

"I don't know. I have to work from four to midnight. Jake's band is playing a show afterwards. He's asked me to come."

I narrowed my eyes instantly not liking the sound of it.

"Do you want to go?" I asked just above a whisper as her hands began to play with the hair on the back of my head.

"No. I'd much rather spend the evening with you but that's not exactly an option for me right now. I want to see the rest of the guys. They're my friends too. I haven't seen them in months," she replied softly.

I could tell she felt slightly ashamed for feeling that way and I quickly assured her I was perfectly fine with her seeing her friends. I didn't want her thinking that by leaving the douche bag she would have to leave everyone. If she was thinking that she'd never walk out on the prick.

_Who would leave their entire life behind for someone they just met? _No wonder she was such a wreck.

"Where's the show at?" I asked without thinking.

"You can't stalk me there, Edward. That would be too risky," she warned looking alarmed again.

I smiled and let my hands slowly brush up and down her arms while I thought of the best thing to say. Truthfully, it was why I asked; it was my initial reaction, but I never would have gone through with it. My pride was too fucking large for that kind of shit. The moment I saw her smile at him I would have to introduce myself, fist first.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I wouldn't put you, or myself, in that kind of situation," I promised her while looking into her eyes. She looked worried and I hated myself for bringing that on. "Really, Bella. I promise."

"It's at The Bloated Toad," she suddenly replied, almost yelling it and sending a grin across my face.

She trusted me enough to tell me. I'd make sure to never hurt that trust. Not ever. As hard as it would be, I would stay away tomorrow. Hopefully Emmett would be free because I knew it would be impossible to do alone.

_Great. Emmett would be my goddamn back bone now._

I knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore and I was more than happy to change the subject by taking her beautiful lips into my mouth, instantly causing her to tug my hair as I felt her teeth bite down on my bottom lip.

I lifted her up and off my lap so that I could lay her back against the bed as my hands made their way up her perfect body. I caressed her slowly at first but quickly loosing myself beneath her sweater where it didn't take me long to realize she was already bra-less. I moaned into her as she suddenly shifted her hips up into my already throbbing cock.

"Fuck Bella, I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer," I groaned as her hand began messaging my dick through the outside of my jeans.

"Then don't," she whispered breathlessly before placing her other hand behind my neck to pull my lips back down to hers. I felt her begin to unfasten my belt and quickly took her hands in my own to pin them down beside her head.

She smirked up at me biting her lip, sending my teeth to her ear and down her neck as she wriggled beneath me in ecstasy. _Fuck_. Hearing her make those noises was the sexiest thing my ears had ever experienced. Well, aside from hearing her scream my name.

My hands began caressing her perky breasts, this time from the outside of her sweater causing her to moan again after I pushed my cock, still tucked in my pants, into her gently. The material of her sweat pants was thin and I almost lost it just from feeling the outline of her beautiful pussy as it hugged my now aching dick between her legs.

I felt her hands begin to pull on the bottom of my shirt and decided to let things go that far; we were after all finally in a secluded bedroom for once and I wanted to feel her hands on me, especially knowing it would most definitely be at least twenty four hours before I would get to see her again.

I lifted my arms up so she could pull the shirt from my body then tackled her back down against the bed as my mouth once again took over tasting every inch of her neck and collar bone. I smirked against her skin, loving that I made her mumble explicative after explicative.

Then she caught sight of my sleeved right arm and I saw her eyes examine it in shock. I figured she hadn't been expecting that from me and I knew I'd just turned her on that much more as her hand gently touched the tattoo. Inked on my arm was a stained glass piece of a little girl staring into a looking glass. Something I had done last year for Bree when I learned I would have to relocate out east. It was my own little reminder of my imperfect, perfect angel of a fairy tale I'd had to leave on the other side of the country. It was something I could carry with me everywhere I went so I'd always feel close to my princess.

"Edward, that's unbelievable. You never told me… is that supposed to be Bree?"

I nodded my head bashfully and smoothed some hair from her face so that I could see her beautiful eyes as they studied my arm. I could tell she wanted to sit up for a better look but I didn't want to waste what few minutes we had left together by doing that. We would have time for that in the future, what I needed right now was to feel her skin against mine and my lips on her body.

Just as quickly as the thought had entered my head my mouth was on hers again, her nails digging into my back, demanding that I give her so much more of me than I was ready to give. _Baby steps._

I tugged on her sweater wanting to see more of her and she quickly obliged by pulling her top up over her head, releasing her perfect breasts. I leaned down, taking her left nipple into my mouth, suddenly feeling starved for her. My hand massaged her other breast firmly, sending a hungry moan through my girl's lips. I smiled to myself as I bit down gently on its pointed tip. Feeling her back arch up off the bed, I wrapped my free arm around her holding her body up off the bed against me as I continued to lick and suck meticulously. She growled out in frustration and I knew the reason why.

I wanted her just as badly as she wanted me but I couldn't let it happen, not till I knew for sure she was really ready to be entirely mine.

She squirmed more and more beneath me as I began kissing down the center of her chest to her belly button.

"He's going to be wondering where you are soon," I whispered, hating that I had to break the mood.

It needed to be said or else we were going to find ourselves in trouble and unable to finish what we started.

"I want to scream your name one more time stalker, please." She drawled out the end of _please,_ making it that much harder to catch my breath while I watched her lips beg me. That was ridiculously hot. She was taunting me on purpose. I had no choice but to begin untying the cord to her sweat pants below her stomach.

_Fuck, she's so goddamn perfect. Just one little taste. I could have her finished off in three minutes. _

She moaned as my thumbs loosened the band of her pants from around her delicate waist.

"There's not enough time. He's going to text you any minute," I warned as my hands began pulling the fabric down her freshly shaven legs. Obviously ignoring the words that were coming out of my own goddamn mouth.

My brain was telling me to stop but my hand sure as hell wasn't listening as it lifted her tight little ass up gently from the surface of the bed so that I could take her sweetness into my mouth after pulling her panties to the side with one of my hands.

She had just attached her hands to my hair when the music started playing from her bag, causing me to release her as she continued to breathe heavily in front of me with her legs spread on the edge of the bed. I could see her ribs going up and down and it turned me on even more seeing her at the edge like that.

"Fuck," I heard her grumble and I couldn't help but smile while I watched her reach for her phone from inside her purse on the other end of the bed.

I let out a sigh, standing up to fall beside her, letting my self collapse onto my stomach in defeat.

_Fucking great. _She was stressed the hell out and I'm sure as hell very sexually frustrated now.

I continued to watch her as she slowly ran her hand through her long dark hair, but then she closed her eyes and let her hand continue to slide across her bare chest, all the way down to her black thong. It stopped there and I found myself holding my breath as I saw her lip trimmer at the feel of her own touch, my dick instantly reacting from beneath me.

My own lips betrayed me as they stuttered out a gasp at the sight of my heart broken goddess touching herself, her eyes still closed and lip between her teeth.

"Bella, what in the world are you trying to do to me?" I growled as my eyes continued to watch her eagerly, praying that she might actually continue.

"If you're not going to give it to me, I might as well give it to myself while the thoughts of having you on my lips are still fresh in my mind Stalker," she said teasingly while her hips adjusted to a more comfortable position on the bed by scooted her self back against the head board.

She moaned and I felt my eyes double in size as her fingers began massaging the outside of her panties not even four feet from my face.

She moved her hips again, arching her back into the pillows as she squealed, causing me to briskly sit up for a better view. I _needed_ to see this.

"Mmm, Edward," she was moving her hand faster now as her other hand began squeezing her nipple between her finger tips.

"Oh fuck, baby," I got out, completely out of breath.

Bella pleasuring herself had to be the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. The way the moonlight reflected off her skin, she looked like a damn angel. An angel that was currently sharing a fucking miracle with me as I watched her bring her fingers to her mouth where she sucked on them hungrily, her eyes now open and staring into mine.

I felt like my dick would explode at any minute as she removed her painted finger nails from between her lips slowly then bit back down on her bottom lip, as she began tracing her fuckhot body all the way back down to her panties. I knew they had to be soaking wet by now and I licked my lips at the thought of it.

"Are you sure you don't want to touch me?" she asked smirking as her fingers began circling her clit again while her other hand held her panties out of the way for me to view just what she was doing to herself.

"You have no fucking idea what your doing to me right now. If I were to touch you I know I'd cum right this fucking second," I warned her as her finger dipped inside her wet core for more lubrication. I wasn't lying. If I were to put my dick inside her right now we would be done in thirty seconds.

"Show me, Stalker," she moaned softly as she started rubbing herself faster, her eyes still locked on my face and as hard as I tried I could only pull my own eyes away from her beautiful pussy for seconds at a time.

"I'm almost there. Join me," she suggested with a slight arch in her eye brow.

_Fuck me, my girl really was a kinky one. _

She didn't have to ask me twice. I had my dick out before she finished her sentence.

She moaned again as she looked at me, watching me jerk off to the sight of her rubbing her deliciousness. I wanted to taste it so fucking bad but I didn't want to ruin this current fantasy that was coming to life.

_We can mix those two things at a later time, _I told myself as I watched her slide her body closer to me.

"Shit, Edward. I'm almost there."

"So am I, baby. Fuck, so am I," I answer her.

"I'm going to fuck you so good very soon, my Bella," I growled as I felt my muscles begin to tighten.

"Fuck!" She gasped, her body twitching and her hips quickly becoming still. She whispered a light "Jesus", and I swiftly caught myself in my free hand as my other continued pumping every last ounce out of me.

_Holy shit, did we really just do that?_

Her phone began buzzing again, breaking me from my lust-filled thoughts. I saw her face drain from the feelings of ecstasy she had just experienced, reality making its way back into her mind.

"I better get going," she said breathlessly as she reached for her sweater, "I'm sorry I can't stay any longer."

"That was fucking worth it," I informed her, tackling her onto the bed so that I could hold her in my arms for a few more seconds before she left me to go back to that prick.

She giggled and ran her hands down my back, whispering in my ear that she hadn't gotten the chance to tell me that tattoos turned her on. I'd gotten a clue of that when she began exploring her body shortly after catching sight of mine though.

"Do you have any?" I asked realizing there were still parts of her body I hadn't seen yet.

"One. It's a small heart…It's, uh, on my butt," she replied with a snicker.

"Your ass? You mean like a Care Bear?" I asked with a laugh dying to see it but realizing she'd already pulled her sweat pants and boots back on.

"I guess exactly like a Care Bear. Alice and I had a wild night a few years ago," she told me grinning while tracing her fingers across my face gently.

I smiled into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are amazing. I hope you know that," I assured her sincerely as my own hands got lost in her wild hair. I didn't want to say goodbye but her damn phone was buzzing again beside us and I was about ready to throw the thing across the room.

"You make me feel amazing," she answered, sounding a bit sad and making it hard to smile even if I loved hearing those words.

I couldn't help but look down at her phone like a nosy fuck as she checked it in front of us.

_Bella, where are you? It doesn't take forty-five minutes to run down to the corner store for Aspirin. Dinner is getting cold and I just opened a bottle of Pinot. _

That fucking cocksucker. I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her, "No more drinking for tonight, ok?"

She nodded confusedly, "I'm going to eat and go to bed, I promise."

"What bed?"

I figured I had a right to know the answer to the question even though she looked slightly taken aback by it.

"I hadn't even thought about that. I'll get the bed. He can have the couch. Please don't worry about this kind of stuff. I'm not going to let him back in, I promise. I belong with you now," she whispered and kissed my check before wiggling out of my grasp so that she could stand up from the bed.

I followed her to the door and let out a sigh just before telling her to wait on opening it.

"We have to give Em the heads up. You never know what you could be walking into with him."

I knocked 4 times loudly on the door and counted to twenty before opening, glad to see all the lights on and Emmett sitting alone on the couch watching TV.

"Already finished, bro. I sent her home," he winked as he examined my girl's own disheveled appearance.

You would have thought we'd just fucked like wild monkeys with the way her hair was standing up. I smiled and smoothed it back while pulling her back into me for one more hug before we said goodbye at the front door.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella. I'm sure this won't be the last time we'll see each other," Emmett yelled from the couch, no longer looking at us.

She smiled and nodded shyly. I could tell she was back in her fragile state again, afraid of her own voice betraying her emotions. I couldn't stand seeing her that way. Not being able to make it go away. I wanted to protect her from the bullshit as it was all tearing me apart.

"I'll text you tomorrow. Maybe we can sneak a meet up on your break." I tried to comfort her. She forced another smile as I slowly pushed her up against the door, my hands glued to her hips.

"This won't last forever, Care Bear. I promise," I teased, earning a real smile from her lips. _Success._

"I'll miss you."

"You better," I warned playfully before leaning in to kiss her. I felt her hands claw into my back as my own hands got lost in her hair again. I couldn't help it, my girl had sex hair and part of me wanted her to go home with it, as my own personal marking on her for that asshole to question. I thought twice about it though and smoothed it back down after our kiss ended.

I couldn't help but stare at her, still amazed by how my body reacted to her presence.

I wanted to tell her so fucking bad that I loved her, because I knew I did. That much was blatantly obvious to me. I also knew she wouldn't be able to handle hearing that. Not right now… so I'd continue to keep that information to myself, for the time being. I kissed her once more, wanting to feel her delicate lips on my mouth, and inhaled her scent feeling the sadness now wash over me.

_Fucking pussy whipped bitch._

I watched her walk down the hallway to the elevator and she gave me one last wave then blew me a kiss before stepping into it.

And like that she was gone again.

"Dude, did you guys just fuck on my bed?" Emmett asked as I took a seat on the couch next to him.

"No," I replied bluntly, taking the remote from him to flip through the channels.

"She sure looked as though you gave her a good power boning," he laughed and I punched him in the arm then let out a sigh, not really wanting to talk about it with him.

Emmett was good at helping me chill out but he was better at getting me worked up when he knew I had something on my mind.

"We haven't actually fucked yet, Em."

"Oh, right, right. You're taking things slow since she has a live-in boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend," I corrected him sternly and stood up, knowing that if I stayed the questions would never stop. That was the way he worked.

"I'm going home. I'll call you tomorrow. I'll need a distraction," I informed him before grabbing my jacket and heading out the door, not giving him the chance to respond.

* * *

**Edward... poor poor Stalker. He really is a pussy whipped fucker. Next chapter is going to be tough. Any chapter with Jacob is going to be tough, that eff'in dick head number one. ;)**

**Thoughts anyone? I'm curious to hear where you think this story is going. Will Bella stay true to Stalker or will her History win?**


	13. One Step Forward Two The Eff Back

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story or this chapter. **

**It's a long one… *le sigh***

* * *

**CH 13**

**One Step Forward Two The Eff Back**

You taught me what it was,

To loose my trust in someone.

You never seem to learn,

From the past mistakes you've made.

Traveling on roads already paved.

Retrace your footsteps,

To past missed discretions you've made.

So please don't get lost,

In the current.

Just have the courage to rise above and overcome.

So please keep your head,

Above the waters edge, and try to fight the pull,

The pull down from below.

And I guess,

I guess the true question is,

Will you,

Decide whether you will,

Sink or swim.

-Sink Or Swim By: All My Friends Are Dying

**BPOV**

When the shiny doors to the elevator opened in front of me I found my legs unable to move. The last thing I wanted to do was go back into that apartment. As soon as I'd walked away from Edward the anxiety washed over me. All I could think about was how Jake might get a clue as to what I had been up to. I was fighting my unbelievable guilt once more.

I'd already ridden the elevator up and down the building five times before I finally decided it was now or never.

I tried to focus on something else, but nothing worked. What I had just done with Edward… I blushed thinking about it while I leaned against the wall outside my apartment door. Never in my life had I even considered doing that with Jacob. Not once. Sure we had an active sex life, back when things were good, but we had never experimented much.

What had come over me?

Once I composed myself the answer was obvious. _Edward._ He could make me do anything with one simple eye brow raise.

I hadn't missed his expression on the plane when I'd casually rubbed myself after he'd given me the oral orgasm of my life. It helped that I was feeling extremely relaxed after having three shots of vodka before leaving the apartment.

Although, it did make me sad that he had to go out and have a few drinks himself. I knew seeing me with Jake at the airport had been hard for him. I could only imagine the things that had gone through his mind.

When he asked me where the show would be tomorrow night I nearly freaked out. The thought of him having to see me and Jacob like that all over again in a much more relaxed atmosphere with all of my friends, it was unbearable. I knew it would end badly.

The apartment door suddenly opened and I found myself looking up into Jacob's eyes from where I sat against the wall.

"Bella? What are you doing out here?" he asked looking highly surprised.

All I could do was shrug my shoulders and stand up slowly, pulling my over sized purse up with me.

"Where's the Tylenol?"

"I, uh, just bought a single dose, it was all they had," I lied and began walking past him into our apartment.

I looked around unsurprised, noticing the romantic dinner he had set up in our tiny dinning room, the sent of candles filling the entire space.

I sighed, not feeling one bit interested. Edward had ruined there being any chance that candles would ever take my breath away again, so I hardly even blinked and Jake clearly noticed.

"Sorry. It was stupid of me," he mumbled and quickly walked over to the table to blow out the flames just as my phone buzzed from inside my bag.

He suddenly looked so sad, so conquered. It almost broke my heart and it took every ounce of strength I had in me to keep myself from opening my mouth to tell him it was nice, to walk up and give him a hug just for making the effort to try and make me smile. If only he knew that I didn't need him to make me smile any more.

I had someone else for that now.

_I'm heading home. Thanks for bringing a smile to my face. I miss you already. -E_

A chill ran down my spine after reading Stalkers text. It was like he lived inside my head.

"Are you at least hungry?" Jake asked as I continued to stare down at the phone in my hand. I nodded my head in response without looking up at him and quickly walked into the bedroom to put my purse and phone away so that I could eat and get to bed. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

After changing into my old scrubby pj's I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and made my way back into the living room where I found Jake pouring us both a glass of wine.

"None for me, thanks. You know… this headache and all," I trailed off at the end as I tried to avoid his hurt expression. He took my wine glass from the table and I heard him mumble something from under his breath as he poured me a glass of milk instead.

We ate in silence; the awkwardness killing me.

How the hell could it feel so strange to sit in front of someone you'd spent the last five years of your life with but still feel like you hardly knew the person at all anymore? I couldn't come up with a single thing to talk about. Everything felt risky. As though one single word could open the wrong door and it was better to just not say anything at all.

I ate hurriedly, bouncing my leg on my knee from under the table while my eyes stayed focused on my plate in front of me.

Only three more bites before I could retire to the bedroom and text Edward back.

"So, how was your trip?" he asked just as I put the last bit of food into my mouth.

_Or not._

I was still feeling numb when I finally looked at him, the news that Alice had shared with me a few hours ago still too fresh in my mind. I'd turned the auto pilot back on and was happy to be coasting along now. I didn't want to sit here and talk to him like things could easily get back to normal.

"Amazing. I should travel more often."

I couldn't help but notice him cringe slightly at my words. It took me a minute to pin point what I had said to bring out such a reaction then I figured it was the word "I" instead of "we" in regards to any future travel plans.

"Jazz said you guys went to Disney Land. That must have been neat," he continued after a minute of me watching him move some food around on his plate while he avoided my eyes.

"It was. I felt like a kid again," I giggled, remembering what it was like walking hand in hand with Bree to meet all her Disney princesses.

"How was the tour?" I asked, quickly turning the questions around on him.

"It went really well. No fights with the guys, so that was good. Paul stayed sober when he had to. We made over seven thousand dollars at the end."

I nodded, my own way of letting him know I was happy to hear that everything had gone smoothly. It was somehow soothing for me to hear that they had done so well.

"That's sort of why I bought the wine. I have some good news," he continued, suddenly beaming at me.

His smile was contagious and I hated my weakness for it.

"Oh. Was that celebratory wine?" I asked casually as I stood up from the table to bring our plates into the kitchen. Our fingers touched as he passed me his plate and I felt a shiver run down my spine again as I quickly turned around to find the sink.

"Mhm," he called after me, "We got signed to Fait Kills Records. Record deal, contract, everything," he finished looking happier than I'd ever seen him.

I couldn't help but be thrilled for him. I knew how hard they had all worked and this was his reward. This was all he'd ever wished for.

_At least he got what he wanted most. _I thought to myself, surprised by the comfort I found in that.

"That's fantastic Jake. I knew it was only a matter of time. The guys must be excited," I replied trying to sound as enthusiastic as I thought I felt. For some reason it didn't come out as believable.

"Thanks… Yeah, it's pretty exciting," he replied lowly as he stood up from the table to join me in the kitchen.

I could tell that my reaction wasn't what he was hoping it would be.

"I really am happy for you Jacob," I said impulsively after turning around to face him.

"I mean that," I whispered as I reached out to touch his arm gently then let out a sigh after seeing a slight smirk form on his lips from my touch.

_Mistake number one_, I thought.

"This should be an exciting thing for you and me, not just me Bells," he told me firmly while looking at my hand which was still resting on his arm.

"Jacob… don't do this. You were the one who broke up with me. You were the one who left," I told him just as firmly after letting go of his arm and turning back around to face the sink.

"I said I needed sometime to think, a break. Not a breakup, Bella," he said defensively.

In the reflection of the window above the sink I could see the sadness in his eyes and knew this was hurting him. Maybe not as bad as it had hurt me, but it was hurting him nonetheless. It wasn't in my nature to want to hurt him even after all he had put me through.

"I need you, Bells. I realize that now. I had a lot of time to think on the road. You were all I could think about. You, and how much I hated myself for making you cry that night when I left. You've been the greatest aspect of my life for the last five years and I just can't imagine my life without you," he said, near tears.

"Jacob, please."

"Please, Bella. Please tell me we can work this out. Please tell me you still love me and haven't given up on us," he pleaded.

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer and they instantly came pouring out like a damn water fall. I could hardly breathe when he suddenly pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I will never hurt you like that again, I swear," he whispered, brushing my hair back out of my face. His lips only a few inches from mine now, while his eyes begged me to take him back.

"No Jacob," I stuttered between my sobs. "You and me… we can never go back to what we were. It's too late. You broke me when you left. I can't get past that. I need to go to bed. I'm taking the room. I'll see you in the morning," I told him weakly, pulling myself from his grasp and running into the bedroom. Away from all the heartbreak that had confronted me without warning.

Away from my history who was refusing to be let go.

* * *

I woke up to knocking on the bedroom door and stumbled out of bed to go unlock it, not at all remembering locking it in the first place.

I wasn't expecting to see Alice yet there she was.

"Bella, it's after one o clock in the afternoon. Jake called. He was worried you had died in here or something."

I looked over her shoulder and saw both Jasper and Jake sitting on the couch pretending as though they weren't eaves dropping on our conversation.

"Sorry, I literally passed out. I hadn't even woken up once to roll over and go back to sleep," I told her as I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm not surprised. You hardly slept at all in LA," she teased quietly while pushing me back into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

I groaned and fell back onto my bed, quickly pulling a pillow over my head as she sat down next to me.

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you," I mumbled from under my purple pillow case before she snatched it up from my face and told me to spill it.

"Edward's best friend lives directly below us. I saw him last night after we got home," I whispered trying to not grin.

"Shut up in your face! In this building?" she asked almost choking on her words. I nodded smiling now at her reaction.

"That's pretty unbelievable Bella. Talk about fate!"

I shook my head again and let out a sigh, remembering how the night had ended.

"What happened with Jake, though? He said you guys talked a little but that it didn't end well."

"Of course it didn't. He made dinner, told me he wanted me back, that he would never hurt me again. I told him it was too late and went to bed," I replied, trying not to loose myself again.

"Did you tell him about Edward?"

"No!" I yelped loudly before covering my mouth with my hand, surprised at my own outburst. She smiled and took my hand in hers gently then squeezed it next to her heart.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to stand your ground. I'm proud of you. Um, he wants us all to go to lunch before you head to work. You're coming to the show tonight, right?"

"Yeah, as soon as I get off from my shift," I told her then rolled off the bed to gather my clothes so I could take a shower and get the day started.

I picked up my phone, unable to begin the day before hearing from Edward.

_Have I told you that I miss you? Everything's fine, nothing happened. I know you're worried, so stop it. -B_

I knew him well enough to know it was exactly what he would be doing over in his own apartment uptown some place. That's all I knew, that he lived uptown. I still had so much to learn about the person who now owned my heart.

My phone buzzed back almost instantly. I smiled looking down at it before frowning.

_The word 'miss' does not do justice to what I'm feeling. Can I see you before work? -E_

There was no way I could make that happen. Not now with our sudden lunch plans.

_I'm being forced to have lunch with Alice and her fiancé before work. Maybe you could meet me after my shift, before I go to the show? -B_

It was the best I could do and I hoped he would be able to fit me in. God how I needed him to fit me in.

"Okay, my lovely. Time to jump in the shower. Do I need to take that phone away from you?" my friend teased me while jumping up from the bed as I pulled a dress out from my closet.

"Give me an hour and I'll be ready to go," I told her solemnly as she rubbed her hands up and down my arms trying to sooth me.

"The hard part is over, sweetie. You told him how you felt. Now all you need to do is stay strong," she whispered softly and then gave me a firm hug before skipping out of the bedroom.

_I'll be there. Just tell me when and where. -E_

I typed the time and location for him then hit send, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of being in his arms again.

I would get to see my stalker in a few hours. That's all that mattered.

* * *

I was relieved when I finally got to work. Lunch had been beyond awkward and I felt awful for poor Alice and Jasper who had to sit through it with us. I said maybe three words to Jacob and was sure to talk about things that he wouldn't be able to include himself in. It had to be very obvious to everyone else because Alice even sent a few kicks to my shins from under the table. I was being mean and she hadn't approved.

"Bella! You're back. And with a tan no less," Charlie sang as I walked behind the bar to stash my purse under the register. He came over and gave me a big hug, lifting my feet up off the ground and making me blush.

"Did you bring me my beach sand?" he asked cheerfully after setting me back down. I smiled back and nodded my head as I pulled the little plastic bottle of tan beach sand from my coat pocket.

"As promised," I replied with a wink.

He laughed and welcomed me back again, taking a seat on the stool in front of me while I began setting up my work space for the early bird crowd. The bar never opened before five so it was just Charlie and I, meaning a few questions were about to start and I hoped I was prepared for the interrogation.

"Tell me all about it. How was it? Did Alice get the part?"

"She did. You'll have to ask her for an autograph soon," I told him playfully. "It was an incredible trip. I can't wait to go back. By the way, how much vacation time did Alice workout for me exactly?" I smirked raising my eyebrow. He threw out a chuckle and shook his head and index finger at me.

"It's nice to have you back, Bells. I can see it did you some good. How's Jacob? Sam called this morning to let me know he was back so he could work the early shift with you."

Sam was the drummer in Jakes band. We almost always worked the early shifts together so that he could play with the band at night. He was my friend but I knew it meant more questions while I worked tonight and I was hoping to have a few hours away from my roller coaster reality.

"So? Are you guys working things out or what?"

Charlie was hovering; that wasn't like him. Not when it came to me and Jake.

"There's nothing to work out. We're over. All that's left is him accepting that. I already have and I'm not changing my mind," I replied matter-of-fact like, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Charlie looked like I'd just told him I was having a sex change operation.

"What do you mean? You guys aren't going to get back together?" he stammered and I almost smiled. The look of shock on his face was almost priceless.

The girl of routines and regularity had successfully broken free from her chains.

"I don't want him back. I'm actually happy without him."

"Bella, you and Jake… you're just being stubborn. But it serves him right. It's good to have him panic for awhile. It will make him appreciate you more," he said, obviously not understanding that I was being entirely serious.

"Charlie, I'm not joking around. I really am over him."

"Sure, Bells. Whatever you say. I'm going to go ahead and open up. Sam should be here any minute."

And with that he walked away, shaking his head like I had just told the worlds funniest joke.

I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Why did he have to have such a hard time believing me damnit? I was a strong, independent woman… I had only needed to be reminded and had fallen in love with the man who had been able to do just that.

I couldn't tell Charlie that part, though. Not yet. It was still to soon to be making that kind of announcement.

_Less than 7.5 hours until I get to see you. Starting my shift now so I won't be by my phone. XoX -Care Bear_

I laid my phone on the counter top just as Sam came strolling in with a smirk on his face, his dark hair sticking up in all directions on his head.

"Bella! Long time no see."

I greeted him back, acting bored by the sight of him in a teasing manner then went back to wiping the counter down just as my phone lit up from across the way. I watched in horror as Sam grabbed it jokingly, in order to get a reaction from me.

"_Can't wait to see you either baby," _he read out loud with a booming laugh. I just about died.

"Wow. You took him back already, huh? Jake's got game. I'll give him that."

I faked a snicker and snatched my phone back from him, glancing down to make sure that's all it said. I quickly slid it into my bag under the register before finally giving Sam a hug hello, hoping he would drop the text message topic.

"Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"Of course I am," I answered as he released me from his overly muscular arms. "I'm going to go get some ice from the back." All I could hope for was that he wouldn't tease Jake over the text because there was no way in hell I'd be able to talk my way out of that one.

It was an odd feeling wanting the next seven hours to pass by quickly but at the same time dreading what might come in about eight hours.

I made sure to avoid Sam for the rest of the night, acting busy even when I wasn't and constantly running to the back to fetch more ice even though we didn't need any more.

Before I knew it, midnight had arrived and the butterflies had returned to my stomach. Charlie was counting out the register when my phone buzzed in my hand.

I had anticipated his call.

"Hey," I said into my phone smiling.

"Hello, gorgeous. I'm in the alley. Meet me whenever you're ready," Edward's smooth voice said back and my smile turned into a giddy grin.

I told him I'd be there in five minutes and hung up my phone while Charlie eyed me suspiciously.

"You're going to the guys show tonight, right?"

"Yes, nosey. I am," I replied while holding out my hand for my cut in tips. He nodded his head and told me to have fun and to be careful. I squeezed his arm lovingly then slung my bag over my shoulder before saying goodnight and heading towards the front door. I couldn't get there fast enough.

"Hey, Bella, wait up. Do you want to walk together?" Sam yelled after me.

_Crap, I thought he'd left already._

"Sam, I um, I have to go by the apartment first. I'll meet you there, okay?" I stuttered noticing Charlie frowning as he watched our exchange. Why did he have to be so damn intuitive?

"Oh… ok. See ya there then," he told me, looking slightly confused.

I said a quick goodnight and hurried outside into the cold air. I could hardly believe that Christmas was only a few weeks away. Where had October and November gone?

I rounded the corner and found him standing there, an adorably sexy smirk on his face. There was no living creature that could make my knees shake the way he did with one simple look.

I ran into his arms and took a deep breath, wanting to sink myself in his scent.

"Fuck baby, I missed you," he whispered into my ear as he held me close to him, his arms at my waist instantly. He smelled so good. I never wanted to let go. The thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal to miss the show tonight and just go back to his place swept over me and I couldn't help but frown.

"Today was unbearable. I can't take many more like this," I told him while my own hands clawed at his back, wishing I could have his skin on mine the way the way it was last night.

"The feeling is mutual. You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you. I've been pacing back and forth for the last three hours. You look so beautiful," he told me softly, running his hand through my hair and holding the back of my head gently in his palm.

"So do you stalker," I toyed, beginning to reach for his lips with my own by tilting my face up towards him. He took the hint and leaned down, his hand still lost in my hair as our lips collided sending a moan through my hungry mouth. I couldn't get enough of him, his taste, his smell, his touch. I was addicted to him and I would never be fully satisfied.

His hands made their way inside my coat jacket before he hooked his arm around my back, pulling me up deeper into him so that I could feel just how excited he was over seeing me again.

He began to walk me backwards till my back was against the brick wall and I found myself thinking about our first alley meet up back in L.A. which turned me on even more as one of his hands began groping my breast from the outside of my dress. The sudden sound of giggles forced us to break apart, but his eyes were still hungry as they looked lustfully into mine. Our deep breathing the only sound in the alley after the two passersby's had made their way past us.

"We can take this to my place," he suggested with a sexy raised eye brow. I hated having to refuse his offer; especially when I wanted to agree so badly.

"I can't, as much as I'd love to. I have to go tonight. I've made up my mind. He will know everything by tomorrow," I told him earnestly as he went back to kissing my neck, causing me to close my eyes and drown in the feelings of ecstasy that were taking over me once again.

"Will he?" he asked suddenly stopping himself from going past my collar bone. He sounded doubtful, uncertain of my words.

I took his face in my hands and smiled at him, nodded my head yes. I was sure of it. I was prepared to put the past behind me and get started on my future. I was ready to be with Edward; to belong solely to him and only him.

I was ready to be _his _girl.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Bella," he said before attacking my mouth with his own. I got lost in his kiss yet again as he pushed harder into me up against the wall. His hands were meticulously exploring my body until a cab's horn interrupted, reminding us once more of our semi public location and eliciting a light laugh through both our lips.

"Do you want to split a cab with me? It's too cold to walk," I asked silently while his hand grazed the side of my face, our eyes still locked on one another.

He didn't want me to go, he wanted me to follow him home tonight, right this very second. It was going to be hard for him to watch me walk away tonight; I knew that. I could read it on his face and feel it in his touch. He was ready for me to go with him tonight. He wanted that more than anything but it was the one thing I couldn't give him. There were still things that needed to be taken care of and I hated myself for being so damn responsible.

"If you think it's a good idea," he said, pausing before adding, "I'd love nothing more than to share with you my Bella," he added, clearly not only referring to the cab anymore.

My heart swelled up at his words, realizing how much I too wanted to share everything with him, how much I looked forward to it.

He leaned in and kissed the top of my head sweetly, making me feel safer than I'd ever felt before. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest, hugging him close to me one last time.

I let go after a moment and nodded, then explained to him that I would have the cab drop me off around the corner from the club before taking his hands in mine to walk out to the street so we could flag a taxi down.

He nearly held me in his lap the entire drive there and for that I was grateful.

_One more night, _I kept reminding myself over and over again.

It seemed ridiculous to me that I could have such ping pong feelings about the direction my life was currently going in but I knew before things could get better, sometimes they had to get worst first. That was another life lesson from my father.

His arms tightened their grip around my body as the cab turned down the block that would take me to the club and to all my old friends; my old life. I snuggled into him deeper, not ready to say goodbye just yet. The last twenty minutes had come and gone far too soon. I could see he felt the exact same way.

"Will you get a chance to call me tonight, after everything? I mean, are you going to stay there?"

I looked down to my hands, unsure of how things would end up.

"I have no idea what will happen, but I will call or at least text you so you'll know I'm okay," I assured him as he held me firmly against his warm body. He smoothed my hair back and let out a loud sigh.

"Okay. That's good enough for me. If you need a place to stay please don't think twice. I'll be outside your building in fifteen minutes for you. You just say the words, even if it's just to take you to Alice's."

He sounded desperate, somewhat panicked, and I hated that. I hated that I was putting him through all this uncertainty. I hated that I couldn't just walk into the club and tell Jacob we were over one last time, that there was no hope for us, and that I had found someone else.

There was no way I could do that, though. Jacob deserved more than that.

_I _was better than that. _I _could never do that to someone I once loved because _I_ knew just how emotionally devastating it could be and that wasn't the kind of person I was or the kind of person I ever wanted to be.

"Tomorrow is our day," I promised him softly as he leaned in to kiss my lips gently.

He smiled weakly after pulling away and nodded his head before turning to open the cab door in order to let me out into the cold winter night.

"Be safe my Bella, please. I don't know Jacob, but I know if I were in his shoes and you were telling me that you were leaving me, I wouldn't handle it very maturely. Not the way I saw him look at you. He's still very hopeful that you guys will work things out."

I blinked at him, shocked that he had caught all of that in less than a few minutes at the airport.

"I promise I'll try to watch my words. Keep your phone close," I replied trying to make the last part sound like a joke. Unfortunately it didn't come out that way after my voice cracked at the end.

He pulled me into his arms once more and whispered in my ear that the next twelve hours would be hell but that tomorrow would be heaven. I found myself smiling at his words and increased my grip that much more around him just as I heard someone call out my name. I felt myself become paralyzed after instantly letting go of Edward.

"It's only Alice," he whispered and pulled me back into him without even giving me the chance to make sure he was right.

Part of me loved his take-charge attitude but I still couldn't relax until I saw my friend walking towards us out of the corner of my eye.

"Have you two lost your mind? Jasper was with me! You almost gave me a heart attack. You're lucky I'm the actress I am or your cover would have totally been blown," she screeched when she reached us.

"I wouldn't have cared." I lied.

She looked at me with a smirk knowing that I was lying and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm telling him tonight," I informed her.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but until then let's try to avoid starting any street brawls yes?" she suggested as she grabbed my arm to pull me away from Edward. He looked annoyed, pouting at me and making me love him more for it.

"I'll call you."

"You'll call me?"

"Promise," I answered smiling and launched myself into his arms once more, sending a laugh from his lips.

"Ok, ok, enough of this. Edward let her go right this second. Jasper will be rounding that corner any minute looking for me!"

We followed her orders and I blew him one last kiss before turning to walk away with Alice, feeling empty almost immediately.

"You okay?" Alice asked faintly as she linked her arm through mine.

"Yeah. Let's get this show on the road," I replied trying to smile.

"You may be able to fool him Swan, but I know this it tearing you apart inside. You should stick by me tonight. Jake's got a few tricks up his sleave. Jazz was filling me in on the way over here."

I looked at her, confused and frightened at her declaration.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged as we rounded the corner to find the entire crew standing around outside. My knees began shaking at the realization that any one of them could have walked a few feet from where they were currently standing and they would have seen me with Edward.

_What the hell had I been thinking?_

"Just remember that he's on a mission. And don't forget what's important about _your_ own mission," she stopped for a moment, allowing her warning to sink in.

Being with Edward. That was the most important thing. Leaving my rotten past behind and creating a fresh, new future.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Ms. Bella Swan, did you get taller or just skinnier?" Paul joked as he picked me up in a giant hug to spin me around.

I couldn't help but giggle, becoming aware of how much I had missed the guys. They were like brothers in a lot of ways. I knew I'd miss them. They definitely wouldn't look at me the same way after the change that would soon take place.

"I did shed a few pounds. Thanks for noticing," I stuck my tongue out as he set me back down.

I noticed Jacob smiling at me and avoided eye contact with him completely as I said hello to the rest of the guys. They all looked great but as though they could use a few days of sleep. That was the very first thing I noticed. They all seemed exhausted and my maternal instinct kicked in.

"You guys need some beauty sleep after tonight," I told them with my hands on my hips and they all laughed together before starting to file inside the club.

"Yah Yah Momma Bella!" Paul yelled over his shoulder to me, and I smiled already feeling relaxed to be surrounded by the comfort of old friends.

I followed them in with Alice's arm around my waist guiding me towards the back booths; our usual hang out spot when the guys played at the club. We would spend almost every Saturday night here but tonight was supposed to be some special homecoming show for the guys. That's all Jake had really told me, that and their new manager would be there.

Alice handed me a whisky sour and slid into the booth beside me sipping on her own drink.

"So, since tonight is already going to be a shitty night for you, I might as well tell you I leave in two weeks," she said carefully.

I nearly spit out my drink as the news hit my ears. I couldn't get the words out fast enough as I asked her what she was talking about.

"We start shooting in two weeks. I already secured rent for a cozy little beach cottage. Wait till you see it Bells!"

"I'm going to need something stronger than this," I told her gesturing to my watered down drink, scanning the bar to see who was on duty.

I didn't recognize the girl but already disliked her for simply pouring me a God awful drink. My best friend had just told me she was moving across the country and I was hours away from walking out on the only man who had ever told me he loved me. I needed more than a splash of whisky and water.

"Your wish is my command," a familiar husky voice whispered in my ear as a shot of whisky appeared in front of my face.

"Oh. Uh, thanks," I stuttered as I took the shot glass from him throwing the warm liquid back between my lips.

Alice gave me a nervous look and I shot her a reckless wink. I was fine. Her news had impaired me but the shot of alcohol was a quick mend.

Jake squeezed my shoulders and I was thankful he was standing behind me because otherwise he would have witnessed my grimace and I knew it would have killed him. Once he was gone Alice let out a hiss and pinched my arm before warning me to slow down on my intake of booze.

"You know how you get when you drink, Bella. No more shots," she warned, sliding my watered down slush towards me.

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip embarrassed and knowing she was right. She politely changed the subject and started on some rant about how her dog had chewed up one of her new bras. I couldn't help but laugh as I listened to her tell the story of her mangled piece of lingerie that was now Volturi's new favorite snuggle fabric. Alice's bull dog loved her undergarments and it was an ongoing joke that he was a underwear model in a past life. I knew she was telling me this story to help me relax and I loved her for it.

"Alice, Bella. Hi."

"Sam, hey! How's it going?" Alice asked sweetly after he'd slid into the seat in front of us, eyeing me suspiciously.

_Oh shit._

"Great. Hey, do you think I could have a minute with Bella?" he asked her, looking quite serious and making me feel more than nervous.

"I think whatever you want to say to her you can say in front of me Sam," Alice told him protectively.

"It's alright, Alice. Give us a minute," I said surprising even myself at the strength that was in my voice. She frowned but listened and was gone before I could bat an eye.

"What's up Sam?" I asked looking at him and taking a sip from my drink.

"Why don't you tell me, Bella?"

I wasn't sure what he was referring to, but I was sure he knew something. I did the only thing I could do, I asked him again what was up and he sneered almost sending a chill through me.

"Who the hell were you making out with after work?" he spit angrily.

I looked at him in shock, literally feeling my mouth hanging wide open.

"I… what were you… I don't know what you're talking about," I rambled and took another couple of gulps from my drink while frantically scanning the room for my best friend. I needed her back now.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you after work around the side in the alley. His hands were all over you. Christ Bella, what have you done?" he questioned, rage surging through him.

"Why the hell did you follow me? You know what, don't even answer that! He broke up with _me_. Don't turn shit around now," I shouted, againwishing Alice would suddenly appear the way she always did. I felt a stab in my heart realizing that in two weeks she wouldn't be around to come to my rescue anymore.

"Bella, you had to know he would be back. He always comes back," he said, seeming more composed.

"Maybe I was tired of always being left behind, Sam. Didn't you think of that? Didn't any of you?!" I spat back at him, now glaring from across the table.

How dare he make me feel like I'd done something wrong? I'd moved on with my life. I'd gotten back up and dusted myself off.

That's when Jake suddenly appeared at my side and slid into the seat next to me unannounced.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" he asked, looking at both our faces as I shifted my body nervously waiting for Sam to make the first move. I wasn't about to air out my dirty laundry right before their set in public. I'd let Sam make that decision.

I was thankful when he backed down and muttered something about it being work related and that we would talk more about it later. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh as I finished off my drink and then downed the next shot Jake had brought with him to the table.

"Jesus, Jake. I'm drinking whisky not rum."

"Yeah, well, that wasn't for you ya lush," he teased and bumped his shoulder into me lightly.

"Sorry. I guess I got ahead of myself," I said, offering him a small smile.

"No need to apologize. It's been a while since Hell's Bell's came out to play."

I could feel my face betraying me instantly as my cheeks began to tingle. Jake always knew the right things to say in order to get my heart to drop into my stomach.

"Are you ready to get on stage?" I asked nervously as his hand slowly pulled some hair back behind my shoulder, tucking it safely behind my ear.

"Yes. Are you ready to watch?" he mocked with a provoking grin.

_Damn him to hell._

"Like it'll be any different from the hundreds of other times I've seen you guys play," I wasn't sure what had come over me but it was definitely easy to fall back into my sarcastic self with him.

"Ah, burn," he said cheerfully, "In all seriousness though, you look gorgeous tonight, and…" he paused while looking me up and down, the spark in his eye too obvious to ignore. He wanted to kiss me; it was all over his face.

"And?" I asked bringing him back to the subject.

He caught me by surprised and leaned in whispering into my ear, "You might be surprised tonight Ms. Swan." I closed my eyes, feeling his breath on my skin just before he kissed my cheek briskly and slid out from the booth.

_What. The. Fuck. _

Alice was quick and for that I was thankful.

"Bella, seriously, maybe we should go home," she offered seeming worried and frantic.

"I'm fine, Alice. We can stay," I assured her firmly, cracking my knuckles mockingly.

"He's going to have to try a lot harder than that," I added as I shot her a wink, letting her know I really was okay, even though deep down my insides felt like they might explode with one more look from him. And not in the good way.

Alice wasn't the only actress in the room. Not tonight anyways.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and squeezed her hand then gestured for Paul to bring me another round, much to my friend's disappointment. I promised her it would be my last one for the evening. She rolled her eyes, knowing better than to believe me.

My lap was suddenly buzzing from my phone vibrating in my bag, I retrieved it expecting to see a message from Stalker.

I was greeted by something much different.

_I wish you knew how absolutely gorgeous you look tonight. -Jake_

I was stunned to feel my face smiling at his sweet message but quickly changed my expression and returned my phone back to my bag without replying.

This kind of nonsense would go ignored. _I am not going to play these games tonight, _I told myself as I slid out of my seat to disappear into the bathroom. I needed a moment to clear my head.

Sam apparently had other plans as he stepped in front of me and took my arm in his hand, pulling me away from the crowd of people.

"Bella, who the hell was that guy?" he demanded.

"Sam, please. Can we please drop this? Now is not the time."

"To hell it isn't. If those people hadn't walked by when they did I was sure the two of you were going to start screwing right there against the damn building."

"What the fuck!? How long were you watching us?" I yelped, giving him a good shove with both my hands. He didn't budge but I stumbled backwards into the wall.

_Effin' brick of a man._

"Just tell me what's going on. Does Jake know?"

"Fuck. No, he doesn't. I'm telling him tonight. I met him before I left for L.A." I told him with a sneer.

"But you just got back from L.A."

I sighed, not wanting to explain, "It's a long story, alright? We spent the week together in California."

To say he looked shocked would be an understatement. He just stood there shaking his head slowly as he studied my face. It was almost as if he were waiting for me to shout out, 'Gotch'a'.

"You're really leaving Jake?" he questioned, trying to understand.

"He left me long ago, Sam. Please remember that," I begged, panic starting to swarm me as it sunk in that he was the first of Team Jacob to find out about my future plans and how they didn't include the man I had spent the last five years of my life with. Sam was like the leader of the group, the head of the band. I knew his first concerns would be for Jacob and this affecting the band's music, but I saw his eyes soften a few moments later and knew he was seeing the bigger picture now.

"This will crush him," he said quietly, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"For what its worth, this is crushing me too. I never thought I would see the day. I never thought it would be possible for me to meet someone who could…" I stopped, sighing as I tried to think of the best way to explain myself, "Sam, I'm really very happy. I'm in a good place. I wouldn't do something so impulsive if I wasn't sure. This is what I want."

He frowned but shook his head in understanding. "It's his own fault. I told him he was fucking up. Look, I won't say anything, just be easy on him. We're supposed to go into the studio tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded my own head as he pulled me in for a bear hug.

"This is going to cause so much shit, Bella. Couldn't you wait till after we were done recording?" he teased just as Alice rounded the corner catching us in our awkward embrace.

"He knows," I mumbled in explanation and she looked confused at first then realized what I was talking about and looked embarrassed as though she had been the one sneaking around with a total stranger.

"You better tell Jasper before he finds out I knew before he did," he warned her and excused himself to go join everyone up on the stage.

Jake was already warming up and he shot me a confused smile from across the room, obviously noticing mine and Sam's exchange.

"How did he find out?" Alice asked digging her nails into my arm as she walked me over to the stage.

"He saw me with Edward after our shift tonight." I admitted bashfully. I hadn't even thought about him being around to see us. He usually went in the exact opposite direction. There was really no reason for him to have even walked that way… unless he had been looking to catch me.

He must have caught on that the text message he'd read wasn't from Jake.

"Jesus, Bella. You need to be more careful."

"Why do I need to be careful? Fuck. We're broken up. I am making that totally clear tonight when we get home," I told her starting to feel the anger rise up inside of me again.

I was tired of feeling guilty. He had been with another woman for fuck's sake!

The music started and she shot me a concerned look before turning around to watch her fiancé rock the stage.

I had to admit they were amazing. It didn't surprise me that they had finally been picked up by a label because truthfully, they deserved it more than any other band we were acquainted with. No one was tighter than Love Spelled Backwards Is Love. Their music was something between emo and hardcore and Jasper's voice added something very unique to their sound. People were always telling them that.

I was always telling them that.

It was obvious that Jake's eyes were only on me or his guitar strings while playing, and it took everything in me to remind myself to look away and watch the other guys because I was so used to watching only him. He was amazing on stage and to watch his fingers strum those strings… I couldn't help it. It turned me on and I hated him for it.

Our eyes met again as he gave me a wink and I felt the goose bumps on my arm appear as I increased my grip on Alice's arm.

"This is getting difficult, I need a drink," I yelled in her ear and turned around to make my way to the bar. I heard her yell for me but ignored it. I needed one more shot to get through the next few hours.

I placed my order and downed the warm liquid then prompted the bartender to set me up with one more without even considering how bad of an idea that might be.

Once I was feeling comfortable again I turned around on my stool and found Jake still staring in my direction as he played his guitar and moved around on stage. His eyes were sad but his smirk said something entirely different. He was up to something. _I know that look. _

I knew the set was finally coming to an end when they played 'New Moon after the Twilight', one of their bigger hits. What I wasn't expecting, though, was to hear Jakes voice on the microphone.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. The tour was unbelievable. If you haven't already heard, we got a record deal and will be going into the studio tomorrow," he paused to let the crowd hoot and holler. I couldn't help but grin, seeing the pride on his face as he looked out into the sea of fans and then back at me.

"We're going to do something a little different to close things out tonight. Um, most of you know Bella," he said, a huge smile glued to his lips.

My mouth dropped and I quickly told the bar tender to pour me another shot just as Alice came bulldozing through the crowd towards me.

"Don't you dare drink that Swan," she hissed, trying to grab the glass from me before I drowned it, failing miserably.

"Shit, Bella. I told you he had something planned. I hoped he would chicken out," she said defeated.

Jacob hated to be on the mic. The fact that he was forcing himself into the spotlight was a huge deal. He knew it would mean something to me.

I shook my head, frowning, confused, and feeling the alcohol relax me more than it should have.

"We don't normally do cover songs, and this certainly isn't our normal style, but well… I screwed up big time. Bells, this is for you," he finished into the microphone and took an acoustic guitar from Jazz who had also set up two stools on the stage. They both sat down with their guitars and Jake shot me a quick wink before strumming his fingers across the strings.

I nearly fainted when he began playing the beginning of Second Hand Serenade's 'Your Call'.

Jasper jumped in, singing in the background, but all I could do was stare at Jacob with tears swelling up in my eyes. This was my kryptonite and he knew that. His music, his voice, the words to this song. It all hit me at once and I was suddenly crying as Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder holding me close to her as my body quaked from the emotions taking over my soul.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight. _

_And I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home. _

I listened as he sang and continued to wipe my eyes with the backs of my hands frantically.

"We should go, come on. I'll text Jasper. He'll understand. We need to get you out of here," Alice told me, pulling my arm and yanking me from the stool, almost causing me to fall to the ground from my shaky, unsteady legs. _Fucking alcohol. _

I didn't argue with her, I knew she was right as always.

I needed to get far away before I started hyperventilating. We didn't wait for the song to end even though I knew it was close to being over. I grabbed my bag and we were out the door and in a cab before I even had time to blink.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled once we were safely away from the club, still sobbing into my best friend's shoulder.

"Shh," she whispered while smoothing my hair back, "Let's get a few things. You're staying with me tonight. You can leave him a note. He's playing dirty games."

"Alice, he sang on stage. He sang me _that _song on stage," I told her through tears.

"I know, I know. Maybe you should call Edward," she suggested as she got my phone out from my purse for me. I nodded my head and quickly dialed his number. He answered immediately, clearly hearing the stress in my voice.

"What happened?" he asked loudly forcing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I'm fine. Alice is with me. We're going to get some of my things and I'm staying with her tonight," I slurred, knowing he wouldn't miss my obvious drunken state.

"Can I speak to Alice?" he asked catching me off guard. I shrugged as if he could see me and handed my friend the phone.

"Hey. Yeah, she's okay. Yes I'm with her, she's coming home with me. No he's still at the club. You should ask her that. Okay…. Yeah, don't mention it," she finished, handing the phone back to me.

"Hey," I whispered, afraid he'd be mad at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked much quieter into the phone this time.

"Yes. I'll be better by tomorrow," I promised him and let out a loud sigh as we pulled up in front of my apartment building.

"Okay. I trust you. You didn't tell him about us, did you?"

"No. I'm going to leave him a note. He didn't play fair tonight. He doesn't get a face-to-face explanation anymore," I told him honestly while I watched Alice hand the cab driver his fare.

"Alright baby, text me if you can, yeah? I need to try and get some sleep. I've got an early work meeting in the morning but if you need me I will be there. I trust Alice to take good care of you for me," he said softly, "I miss you. I'm counting down the hours until I get to hold you again."

His words sent a wave of calmness over me, the tears no longer flowing. What had I ever done to deserve such a warm, kind-hearted man?

"Thank you. For everything, Edward. I miss you too. So much. I'll text you when I get to Alice's."

We said goodbye and I returned the phone to my bag as Alice took my hand to walk me into the elevator.

"I told you not to have that last shot," she groaned while helping me to stay steady on my wobbly legs.

"You know I never listen," I mumbled then increased my grip on her shoulders while she walked me into my apartment after fumbling with several of the keys to find the right one. I took a seat on the couch and let out a mixture of a sob slash laugh as soon as we made it in.

"Can you hold yourself together for like fifteen more minutes, please?" Alice called out to me from the bedroom.

I could see her rummaging through my closet, tossing things into the same suitcase I had just unpacked earlier today before I'd left for work.

"Which tooth brush is yours?"

"The purple one," I yelled back just as I heard the front door open behind me.

"Well shit," I mumbled, burying my face into my hands.

"Ok, I have everything you'll… Jake… Jasper… hi..."

"Alice, we should go. They need to talk," Jasper said softly but with firmness in his voice causing Alice to laugh nervously.

"Jazz sweetie, Bella doesn't need to talk to him. She _needs _to come stay with us tonight."

"Alice, we're leaving. If Bella wants to come stay with us after they've talked she will call you. Won't you Bella?" he said calmly, motioning for her to join him by the door.

"Bella?" she asked just above a whisper. I looked at her and Jasper, still afraid to make eye contact with Jacob. I knew it would be the trigger to send me to pieces.

"It's o…k..." I stuttered trying to stay collected. If he wanted to talk, we would talk. "I'll call you in an hour Alice," I added and tried my best to give her a reassuring smile.

She asked me if I was absolutely sure, then slowly walked out with Jasper after I nodded my head yes, trying to seem more certain than I really felt.

I could feel him standing behind me and it caused me to shift nervously on the leather couch.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I thought you would like it. I had no idea it would upset you," he said rushed.

I sighed and shook my head understanding what he meant. Before Edward something like that would have taken my breath away for an entirely different reason. Before Edward I would have grabbed Jake's hands and dragged him back home to reward him and show him just how much I appreciated it.

_Before_.

"Jacob, what you did was… I can't lie, you were amazing," I whispered, turning to look up at him.

_Bad move Swan. Don't fall for the game. _I told myself weakly.

I couldn't help it though. He looked like he was ready to crumble and it instantly had me in tears.

"Bella, please. I hate seeing you like this," he said quickly, moving himself from behind the couch to come kneel beside me at the floor.

"This is exactly how you left me Jacob. You left me like this and I heard nothing," I yelled at him, anger suddenly winning over my sadness.

"I was a fucking idiot. I didn't know what I was doing Bells, I thought it would be good for us. You seemed so distant. I thought we both needed some time to clear our heads."

He thought I seemed distant? Had I been distant? I tried to think back to the last few months but the alcohol wasn't letting me get much past the last few hours as I looked down at Jake's heart-breaking face. He was so beautiful, and he looked so absolutely broken kneeling here beside me. I reached out and touched his face gently, sensing him relax with that slight touch.

"Bella, baby, I miss you. I need you. Please, tell me we can work it out. I can't let you tell me we're over. I can't accept that," he told me firmly as he took both of my hands into his sending a sudden sob through my lips. He pulled me down into his lap and I felt myself relax against his body.

I felt… comfortable. Something I didn't think I could feel around him anymore.

I was undeniably upset about it, but being in his arms again brought back all the amazing memories we shared, all the wonderful things he had done and said. He held me against him and I cried into his chest while his hand pulled my hair back out of my soaking wet face. He begged me to stop crying, but all I could do was think that my world was currently spiraling out of control.

This was the turning point. _It's now or never._

"Please just give me one night. Let me show you that you still love me, that I can still make you happy. Don't let us end like this. Not without a fight," he whispered in my ear, rubbing my arms gently and forcing my eyes to close at his touch.

What the hell was I doing?

Why was I letting this happen?

How could I let him get into my head like this?

But his hands… his eyes… his words. They were so familiar. Something I'd known for so long. Something I just couldn't ignore no matter how hard I tried.

It was just enough to make me question our past. To make me wonder if he was right, if things could get better now that we both knew and understood that there were things that needed to be worked on; that a relationship took two people not just one making an effort and maybe we were both to blame for letting things fall apart the way they did.

"Jacob, I…" the act of breathing suddenly became impossible as I looked into his pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll say it as many times as I can. I will never hurt you like that again, I swear. I promise. I will quit the band tomorrow if it means you would take me back tonight," he begged, brushing my hair back out of my face again.

My eyes instantly closed again from his touch and I heard a whimper leave my lips against my will just before I told him that he had no idea how much I had missed him and what him leaving had done to me.

Everything in my mind was so blurry. _What was I saying?_

The next thing I knew he had picked us up and his lips were moving fiercely against mine. His hands began running up and down my body, grabbing and pulling me into him hard as we both fell back into the wall beside our bedroom.

I couldn't comprehend what was happening. It felt so right to be in his arms again, but another, much bigger, part of me was screaming at me… telling me it was wrong.

Terribly, terribly wrong.

_Edward,_ I thought.

My mind felt so jammed, like I no longer had control over my actions.

Did it make sense to do this one last time? Did I really need this as closure? To know things were really, truly over?

I allowed him to guide me towards the bedroom, both of us stumbling back onto the bed. He hovered over me, concentrating on my neck, sucking and nibbling, showing me how much he wanted me. How much he had missed my body.

_Was that all he'd missed?_ I wondered briefly, but was far too dizzy and overwhelmed to linger on it.

I watched him as he removed his pants and kicked his boxers off. He quickly turned his attention to my clothes and pulled them from my body in a frantic movement. So fast, I could have sworn he was afraid I'd run away. He attacked my mouth next, biting my bottom lip and making me moan; knowing the effect he still had on me.

This moment was something I had thought about over and over in my head since the day he'd left. A moment I had anticipated and longed for. Something my body was telling me I needed but my brain was telling me to run from.

But lust had won.

_Jacob_ had won.

I had been defeated. I was sinking yet again.

Lust would take the one thing I wanted most away from me.

_Edward._

* * *

**Please don't hate on me… or Bella. She's obviously a vulnerable mess right now. Next chapter won't take as long to updated. This one was tough for obvious reasons.**

**You can find a link to a YouTube video of the song Jake sings to Bella, on my profile. ;)**


	14. Two Steps Back Four The Eff Forward

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**

** Another long one… I know I upset a lot of people with the last chapter… but… *shrug*. Thanks for the reviews a lot of them made me smile. Another *HUGE* shot out to my absolutely AMAZING beta. CC, I effing love you! **

* * *

**CH 14 **

**Two Steps Back Four The Eff Forward**

I woke the next morning with a splitting headache, unable find the strength to get myself out of bed to retrieve any pain relievers. I was frozen, afraid to move, afraid I might wake him and we would have to talk about things soberly.

Last night had been one of the worst nights of my life. I did the worst thing I could have done and I despised myself more than ever before.

I was a terrible person. I had gone lower than low. There was no one to blame but myself and my goddamn weakness for Jacob Black.

It was a mistake; that I was sure of. A mistake that I couldn't take back and would have to face the consequences for.

Edward would never speak to me again. He would hate me and for good reason. I had broken his heart… I had broken all the promises and killed all hopes for our future.

_Fucking bitch. You never deserved him,_ I screamed in my head.

If nothing else, I knew without a doubt that I had to be honest with him. I couldn't keep it a secret. First I had to tell Jacob we were definitely over and make him understand it this time. Even in knowing that Edward might no longer want to be with someone like me, someone so absolutely weak they couldn't stop themselves from doing something so terrible, regardless of what he might decide, I knew I no longer belonged with Jacob.

Part of me believed he had to have realized it himself last night as well.

When I'd started crying hysterically in the middle of it, abruptly ending the mistake in progress, something told me he'd gotten the message loud and clear. All I could do was lay in bed staring at the wall in a fetal position for what felt like hours, listening to Jacob's breathing and trying to muffle my own fresh cries.

Around nine forty-five, I was finally able to compose myself long enough to roll off the edge of the bed to get dressed in the corner of the room. I needed to get some air, to get away from it all. The walls were suffocating me and my breathing was quickly becoming more and more erratic.

While washing my face in the bathroom I contemplated on going down to the coffee house but knew that I'd get twenty questions from Mike so I decided it'd be better to go sit on the roof for awhile instead. I didn't care that it would be freezing, it was my quiet spot, the place I always ran to when I needed to be isolated from the rest of the world.

Another routine.

I was feeling too numb to even notice the severe temperature drop in the city anyways.

Snow was definitely coming and normally that would excite me, but not today. Today was the absolute worst day of my entire life. Jumping off the side of the building right now seemed like a better option than facing reality.

As I sat on the ledge of one of the vents swinging my legs back and forth while the freezing air swirled around me, fresh tears took over my eyes. I was right to have come up here because as soon as I was alone with my thoughts I crumbled to goddamn pieces all over again.

What had I done?

Why did I let it happen?

What was I going to do now? How could I have let him get to me?

I knew what I felt for Edward. I was in love with him for Christ sakes.

I had an easy out with Jacob but had to go and make things complicated… Why had it been so easy to let myself fall back in?

I had known I wasn't over him, not completely, but I also knew what I wanted for my future and it didn't include him. Not anymore. I'd realized that the moment he'd gotten on top of me last night and his touch began feeling more like sandpaper on my body.

Jacob had broken me and Edward had put me back together. He had managed to fix me in less than a week, and I'd managed to fuck all that up in one impulsive moment.

I was the scum of the earth. An evil, wicked thing who deserved nothing but to die alone with a hundred goddamn cats which would probably eat my face after I'd passed on to my after life.

As terrifying as the thought was, I knew I needed to call him. I wouldn't be able to calm down until I'd heard his voice.

_Where's my phone? _I reached into my pocket and suddenly panicked when I realized it wasn't there. _I could have sworn I'd picked it up. _

"Oh, crap," I muttered, remembering I'd placed it on the sink while I'd washed my face in the bathroom.

I jumped up and turned around to bolt back down the stairs from the roof top when I almost ran smack into Jacobs solid chest. I hadn't heard the door open and instantly wondered how long he'd been standing there, watching me sob into my hands. That's when I noticed he was clutching something in his own hand with a heart broken expression on his face.

_Shit. My phone._

"We should talk," I choked out, already knowing what he must have seen.

"You got a text," he said with a sneer and handed me my phone, never blinking, his eyes remaining locked on mine.

I could feel my heart crumble into a million pieces as I looked down at the screen where the text was already showing.

_It's killing me to be away from you. I hope you're ok… I hope we're ok. You didn't text me last night when you got to Alice's… I need to see you today or I think I might loose my mind. Please just call me so I know you're alright. I need to hear your voice. I miss you baby. -E_

A gut wrenching cry escaped me nearly knocking me off my feet. Not because Jake had seen it, but because of Edward's heartfelt text and the betrayal I had done to him just a few hours ago.

"Jacob. I… I was going to tell you. I was, I never thought," I cried looking up to see him already walking away.

"Save it, Bella," he said from over his shoulder, disappearing through the door, finally bringing me to my knees on the roof just as fresh snow flakes started to fall from the sky.

* * *

I must have sat on the roof for at least an hour before I was finally able to stand up again. When I was able to stand on my two feet I slowly made my way down the stairs and back into the apartment, unable to feel my legs moving beneath me but thankful they were somehow working. I wiped my eyes, surprised I still had any tears left in me. My outsides now felt about as frozen as my heart did.

I knew better than to expect him to be there. Jacob was always good at running when things got off-course.

I wasn't sure what to do first, my head was everywhere and I could barely make out up from down now as my mind raced to figure out what to do next. I thought about calling Alice but I didn't need her telling me, "_I told you so_" even if she would apologize immediately after and take it back. I thought about calling Edward but I really didn't want him to see or hear me this upset and truth be told, I wasn't ready to face him, not anymore. Not after reading that text.

What would I say to him? What would _he_ say when I told him? He would never forgive me. There was no way I could expect him to understand, even though I'd stopped it with my uncontrollable tears before things actually… concluded. Either way, I had still let things go to far.

I saw only one option. I changed back into my pajamas with the idea of burying myself under the comforter on the couch with a box of chocolate chip cookies.

On my way to the cabinet to retrieve the cookies, I noticed a note taped to the fridge. My hands were already shaking as they reached out to take it down slowly while another whimper left my lips.

_Bella,_

_I don't blame you… I brought this on myself and I only hate myself for that. I never deserved someone like you so it was only a matter of time before you also figured that out… I guess we have a lot to figure out but I'll give you some space, mostly to give myself some time to process what this means._

_I'm sorry I was so stupid._

_I hope we can still be friends, if you really have given up on me… on us._

_Love always, Jacob._

I slowly wiped the renewed tears from my already swollen eyes with both of my hands balled up tightly. Without thinking twice I decided I needed to take a detour on my way to the cookie box, quickly getting a shot glass down from the cabinet. I knew the only way to make myself feel better now was to make myself feel nothing again.

I was convinced that it was the alcohol that had let this happen so it would be alcohol that would help me forget. Even if it would only be for a few hours, I needed to break free from these feelings of worthlessness and I unfortunately knew no other way to make them go away.

I'm not sure how many shots I'd taken when my phone buzzed but I knew it was quite a few because I was now struggling to read the screen.

"He-hello?" I mumbled after fumbling for the right button.

"Bella? Shit, are you ok? What's wrong?" Edward's concerned voice asked on the other end.

"I'm uh, drunk I guess?" I replied with a small hiccup then couldn't help but giggle. I was definitely feeling numb.

_Mission accomplished slut._

"Jesus baby. It's only one thirty in the afternoon. What are you thinking? What happened?" he sounded panicked and it only made me feel worst.

"He saw your text before I could talk to him. It was my own fault. I had the opportunity but then… I messed up, Edward. He said all the right things. I fucked up so bad," I cried softly.

He stopped me before I went any further. "I don't need to know about that, Bella. Not right now. I just want to know that you're going to be okay," he said calmly but I could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"I left my phone when I went up to the roof to think, to just get away from everything. He found it and brought it up to me to show me your text and then he left me up there. The snow was pretty so I stayed up there and I guess it all turned into icicles-- no ice cubes. They were turning into little ice cubes on my face," I said, feeling silly from the amount of alcohol I had downed.

I was sure he only understood half of what I was saying between my bi-polar like sobs. One second I was laughing and the next I was being torn apart by my guilt.

"Fuck. This is all my fault. I am so, so sorry Bella," he said lowly.

"No, no, no. _My_ fault. Dammit, I wish you people would stop trying to take _my _fault from me," I all but screamed.

"Is he there?' Edward asked, interrupting my rant again.

"Nope, he left. Said he'd give me some space," I replied while pouring another drink into the bedazzled shot glass Jacob had bought me for my twenty-first birthday.

"I don't need any space, though. I need him to get the fuck out of my life."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Put the bottle away Bella," he told me firmly just before ending the call.

* * *

"Bella. Bella, wake up," I heard someone whispering in my ear.

"Edward? You came," I squealed and threw my arms around his neck, "Did I fall asleep?"

"More like passed out. How much have you had to drink?" he asked smoothing my hair back gently out of my face.

"I don't know. It was a new bottle," I told him pointing to a more than half-empty bottle of vodka a few feet away from us on the coffee table.

"I'm so, sorry baby. You don't deserve to be hurting like this," he sighed.

I shook my head, trying to clear my still intoxicated mind in order to come up with the right words.

"Yes I do, Edward," I told him firmly. "This is my fault. You cannot take the fault from me. It's my fault I let myself fall in love with you; you were just supposed to be some rebound fling. But no, you had to be all perfect. You had to have an amazing daughter and you had to have those eyes that make me forget who I am. That smile that makes me want to be a better Bella for _you_…I couldn't help it, and then,"

I stopped short realizing too late what I had just said aloud.

"Crap. Busted," I whispered more to myself than him, looking down and feeling my cheeks turn blood red.

"Let's get you to bed. You're going to hate life after you've sobered up," he said pretending as if he hadn't heard a thing. I couldn't help but smile a little at his reaction.

"That way," I mumbled while he lifted me up from the couch to carry me into the bedroom. It seemed as if it took us forever to get there but I didn't mind because being carried in his arms was the safest I had felt in hours. He smiled down at me as he gently laid me onto the bed then pulled the covers up over my body to tuck me in.

"Come cuddle with me," I begged him with an reckless smirk.

I knew the best medicine from this heartache would be to lie under the covers in his arms, to feel his breath on my face and have his hands on my body one last time before I told him just how despicable of a human being I was. I couldn't help but be selfish. Plus, I was suddenly feeling very confident in my drunken state and it was allowing me to say just about anything.

"As much as I'd love to Care Bear, I don't think that would be such a good idea. I'd hate for you to regret it later or worse, hate me for it. It won't count if you don't remember any of it when you wake up," he told me with a sweet grin while stroking my arm with the back of his hand.

"I said I wanted to cuddle Edward, not fuck. Geez," I mumbled as my hand reached out to get lost in his hair. He laughed and told me he had bigger plans for us than that, earning a loud sigh from me.

I couldn't help but fear that that might not be true once I told him about everything that had happened last night.

"I could never hate you… or ever forget. I won't ever forget any of the moments we've shared, not ever," I added, frowning to myself as my eyes fought me to close.

That was the last thing I remembered before passing out again. Surrendering to my dreams, and hoping to avoid any nightmares.

* * *

When I woke up I let out a groan and squinted to make out the time on the alarm clock, _11:47 p.m. _flashed in front of me in bright red.

"Ugh. My head," I moaned rubbing my temples with open palms.

Instantly, everything came flooding back-- last night, the morning on the roof, the afternoon with the vodka bottle and Edward putting me to bed. I scanned the room for my phone but saw it nowhere. Slowly I got myself up out of bed and made my way to the living room, shuffling my feet in front of me over the shaggy carpet unsure of who or what would be waiting for me in the living room.

I was surprised to find Edward lying on the couch watching TV and felt a wave of deja vu come over me, seeing him sit there like that… it reminded me too much of many other nights coming into this room and seeing Jacob in that very same position. Usually with his guitar draped over his lap.

"Um, hi," I whispered, afraid to look up at him but doing it anyways.

I could instantly see the stress in his eyes and it felt like a stab in my heart.

"Well you're alive. That's a good sign," he said forcing a smile before running his hand through his already messy hair.

I groaned and mumbled quietly that I was beyond embarrassed while I curled up in a fetal position on the couch next to him. I was grateful that the sun had gone down so that I could hide my face in the shadows of the room.

"Don't be. Everyone's entitled to a nervous breakdown every once in awhile," he told me while pulling me into his lap and caressing my face with his hand "Are you going to be ok?"

All I could do was nod my head in order to keep myself from crying. I knew I had to be honest with him, tell him what I had done, and I knew there was a very good chance he'd leave just as Jacob had. I would be surprised if he didn't.

We sat in silence letting the light from the television dance around our solemn faces until I noticed Jacob's note was still lying on the coffee table in front of us.

I knew he had most likely seen it and I suddenly felt even more ashamed.

"Edward, I need to tell you something," I started to say but he quickly stopped me by placing his finger over my mouth.

"You don't _need_ to tell me anything Bella. Whatever happened happened. I just want to know that you're going to be okay _now_," he told me softly before kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, Edward," The words were out of my mouth before I'd even given myself the chance to process them. I needed him to know that my slip up earlier wasn't just some random drunk statement that had spilled out.

I didn't consider the fact that it might not be the most appropriate time to tell him. It had just came pouring out of my mouth in such rush that you would have thought we only had seconds left to live on this planet. As soon as it did though, something changed inside me. I felt a huge amount of relief, as if a weight had been lifted off my chest.

It was hard for me to look at him. I was afraid of his reaction. In my entire life I'd only ever told one other person I'd loved them, and the first time was during those carefree teen years where the words came as easily as '_hello_' or '_see you later'_. This was monumental for me and I wished I could tell him that.

He let out a light laugh and pulled me in closer to him, again turning me around to face him in his lap and letting me see the huge smile on his face as his eyes reached out to mine.

"I love you too my Bella. Though, I've known that from the moment I saw you in the subway," he replied quietly and reached his lips down to mine, kissing me softly, but showing me how much he meant it. I kissed him back, crushing my lips harder against his, relishing on the sweet taste of him incase I never got to feel his lips again.

He loved me too.

I was a mess, fucked up in more ways than one, and he still loved me. He'd loved me before he'd even known my name. I wasn't the only crazy person in the room. He had said it back and right now that was enough for me. Never had my heart felt so totally complete, yet shattered into a million pieces at the same time.

He was able to make me forget for a brief second how terrible of a person I really was deep down inside. I couldn't imagine not telling him the truth. He needed to know, but he was dead set on not hearing about what had transpired last night and if that's what he wanted… I had no choice but to fulfill his request.

_Selfish, chicken-shit traitor slut._

He loved me, but as his words sunk in part of me couldn't accept them because he hadn't allowed me to be honest with him about who I really was. Would he still feel that way if he knew I had fallen so terribly hard last night? That I had let Jacob get the better of me?

I remained in his arms for hours, never wanting to move while we watched I Love Lucy reruns on the television screen in front of us. Around one a.m. Edward cleared his throat and pulled me in tighter against his solid chest, taking a deep breath before loosening his grip.

"Um, I really don't want to leave but… I feel weird staying here. This is still his home too. It wouldn't be right and if he came back… I can't imagine things would go over very well," he said with a bit of an edge to his voice while rubbing my arms tenderly with his hands.

"I understand. You're right… but I really don't want to be alone," I whispered nudging my head deeper against his chest.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could come to my place," he replied softly while pulling my face up towards his so he could see my reaction.

I didn't even need to think twice about it, "Okay. Yeah. Let me grab a few things," I told him, giddy with excitement about seeing his apartment.

I imagined a total bachelors pad with a fully functioning bar and pin ball game in the corner. Maybe even a bear skin rug that we could use to our advantage at some point, if he still loved me after I somehow found the courage to tell him just how royally I had fucked up.

After throwing a fresh pair of pajamas in a bag with my toothbrush and make up bag, I changed into some street clothes and grabbed my heavy jacket from the closet. It hadn't stopped snowing all day so I knew the heavy duty winter wardrobe would be needed.

Edward had already turned everything off and was standing in the doorway when I came out from the bedroom. He was so breathtakingly beautiful standing there, the sight of him almost knocking the wind out of me as if it were the first time I'd ever laid eyes on him. Why on earth this gorgeous creature would want to have anything to do with the utter and total mess of a emotional roller coaster that was currently my life was beyond me, but I wouldn't question it as long as he still wanted me.

I had to tell him. He had to know, no matter how devastating it might be for us… if I didn't tell him, it would eat me alive.

We walked in silence most of the way but communicated by occasionally increasing the grip on each other's hands every few seconds. It was something simple but it made me smile. I would catch him sharing the same reaction with me out of the corner of my eye and it instantly warmed my heart even with the ten degree weather we were currently walking in.

The city looked gorgeous under the fresh blanket of snow. Another thing I loved about living here. Most people hated the snow, but I loved it. There was something so pure, so new about it. The cold air would breathe life into me and remind me of my parents and my childhood. I told Edward about how we would spend snow days in Central Park building 'snow families' and having snow ball fights. Those were some of the happiest memories I had of my parents. We didn't have many carefree days like that and I'd always treasured them.

After a short cab ride, we were dropped off in front of one of the more upscale buildings on the Upper Eastside.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. Miss," the doorman said kindly as we walked by. Edward nodded his head in recognition and guided me towards the elevators with his hand on my back lovingly.

"Fancy building, Mr. Cullen," I teased as he flashed me a smile while pulling my body closer to him once we were safely inside the elevator. I closed my eyes as he kissed me slow and hard, making my toes curl from within my boots as his hands made their way down my back and under my jacket. The doors opened far too soon, breaking us from our private moment.

_Stupid, incredibly fast elevator._

He held my hand as we got off on the 37th floor and walked down the well-lit hallway to Apartment 1027. This building was nothing like mine, that was easy to see from the outside. I had the feeling that maybe Edward had a little help with his income because I couldn't imagine an assistant to anyone would be able to afford a place like this in the city all alone.

"Welcome to my sanctuary," he whispered, swinging the door to his apartment open in front of me.

The walls were a dark red with white crown molding framing the large living room. The space was so large I was sure my voice would echo when I spoke. Heavy black curtains lined the oversized windows and the heels of my boots sounded like tap shoes on the marble tile as I made my way into the open room and spun around to take it all in.

"Wow. Very nice," I murmured as I checked out the newly remodeled kitchen with a top to bottom scan. "Very swanky. I had no idea you were so modern, Mr. Cullen," I teased again just as he opened the curtains to expose an amazing view of the city lights.

"Holy crow," I said in awe, speeding to make my way out to the balcony for a better look.

He was grinning now, "I had a feeling you would love this," he replied smugly.

He followed me outside and I could feel him coming behind me as I stood at the ledge of his balcony. I extended my head over the railing, letting the wind blow through my hair, mesmerized by all the lights, the cold air not fazing me at all. Edward was standing directly behind me now with his body up against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist before kissing my neck lovingly.

I felt an electric current run down my body at his touch, instantly no longer cold.

"Are you doing alright? You've been awfully quiet. It's making me kind of nervous," he confessed as he turned me around to face him.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just…I don't know what happens next. I feel like I'm in limbo now more than ever and," I paused, once again trying to pick my words carefully. "I really think I need to tell you what happened last night, Edward. I don't think we can move forward unless I've been entirely honest."

I took a deep breath and let it out, watching the smoke from my exhale disappear into the cold winter night like a ghost.

_The ghost of Bella's old life, _I thought to myself sarcastically. Wishing that was all it would take to rid me of my passed mistakes.

"Ok. Just so long as you know I will be wherever you want me to be for however long you want me to be there. What happened last night doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here with me now Bella," he replied in a serious tone, pulling me tighter up against him.

I smiled and instantly wrapped my arms behind his neck. I thought about his statement for a fraction of a second, but I had already made my decision. I'd had enough time to consider everything. I was sure of the path I had chosen but in order to take that path I needed to be entirely truthful with him.

"My feelings haven't changed. I still want to give us a try. It's too late for me to walk away… my heart belongs to you now. That's why I need to tell you," I whispered looking up into his eyes to let him know I meant every word.

I stood on my toes and kissed him, needing to feel his lips one last time before he told me he never wanted to see me again after everything was said and done.

"I'm glad to hear you say that baby, but I mean it, whatever happened last night honestly doesn't matter to me. It's better that I not know," he said softly as he lifted his hand up to brush the side of my face gently.

"But it does matter. It's important to me. I need you to know or else it will tear me apart," I confessed, tearing up into his shoulder.

"You slept with him," he sighed with acid in his voice.

I caught my breath, surprised he'd guessed it with such ease.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I drank a lot. He sang me this song on stage and it nearly killed me. Alice took me home soon after but he showed up. He said all this stuff… before I knew it we were in the bedroom and it just… happened. I stopped it before long, I swear to you. I stopped it because it was the worst feeling in the entire world. I knew I didn't want it and I knew it'd hurt you. It'd hurt _us._ We still slept in the same bed, and it still happened and I shouldn't have let it, I know, but I'm an idiot…" I said through sobs while feeling his grip loosen around me.

"I can't say I'm surprised, Bella. I knew what I was getting into when I let myself fall for someone so broken," he said in a almost teasing manor, but I knew him well enough now to see through it.

My confession had hurt him, yet he wasn't pushing me away, not yet.

"You're… you're not mad?" I asked suspiciously between my sobs as I slowly looked up at him. Instantly I wished I hadn't because the anger and distaste was clearly on his face now and I suddenly found myself holding my breath.

"I'm not happy. If I ever see the motherfucker I will put my fist through his face," he growled, looking away from me and causing me to panic.

_He can't even look at you._

I let out a desperate cry and quickly latched myself onto his body tighter.

"Please believe me. I know I fucked up. I shouldn't have had those drinks. To be honest, I'm starting to think I have a problem," I confessed quietly, now finding it difficult to look at him myself.

I heard him let out a strangled sigh and could see him shake his head from the corner of my eye. Nothing had prepared me for the pain I felt at seeing him like this.

"I need a minute." He suddenly whispered then pried my arms away from him without even looking down at me.

"Edward please, please don't leave." I somehow got out through my hysterical crying. My knees were shaking, forcing me to quickly take a seat on the lounge chair that was sitting in the corner of his balcony while I watched him walk back inside, disappearing through one of the doors inside his apartment. Instantly closing it behind him with a loud slam.

This was exactly what I expected, so why was it so utterly unbearable for me to accept now? He had every right to walk out on me, to tell me I was nothing more than a boozed up whore that deserved the misery my life was currently serving me.

I'd broken his heart after he'd so delicately mended mine. I'd done the one thing I had promised him I wouldn't do. I'd failed us before we'd even gotten the chance to truly start.

My index finger and thumb quickly found their way to my forearm, pinching my skin between my fingers, wishing it would cause me more physical pain than the emotional pain that was currently pulling me under.

Nothing compared to this. I could take a knife to my skin and it still wouldn't come close. I could hardly breath as my lungs gasped for air while my memory played over and over again what I had to done to bring all of this on.

"Bella what the hell are you doing, stop that!" His voice suddenly rang over me as he pulled my hand away from my arm. I hadn't even heard him open the door to come back outside but he was now suddenly kneeling beside me with a pain stricken expression on his face.

"It hurts so bad." I stuttered through my tears rocking my body back and forth in my seat, still unable to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you out here like that, I just needed a minute to process all this, I didn't want to say something I might regret. Fuck… do you do this to yourself often?" He asked quietly still holding my hands in his firmly.

I shook my head no because it was the truth. I'd only started doing that the night Jake had walked out on me.

"I don't ever want to see you do that again, do you understand me?" He said firmly after letting go of one of my hands so he could force me to look into his eyes.

Another sob left my lips as I threw myself into his arms crying into his chest once again.

"I love you, I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life. I know I fucked up, I don't deserve you or your trust but you have to know last night… that was repulsive. I hate myself more than you can ever hate me."

He put his hand over my mouth and frowned, "First of all, I could never and will never hate you. He fucked with your emotions, then he tried to fuck you. You were vulnerable and he knew that. As far as I'm concerned _he_ took advantage of _you,_" he said angrily. "With that being said… you do need to cut back on the drinking. There's no reason for it now," he finished lowly, lifting my face up to look at him again. His eyes were soft once more and his touch was kind. Far too kind for what I had done. I didn't deserve him, not at all.

"You're with me now. _Only_ me. That's all I've wanted from the start. I've been wanting that chance since the day I first saw you, Bella. I knew it'd be difficult for the both of us. I knew there was a possibility that you'd fall back into his fucking arms when we returned and even though it hurts me, more than you'll ever know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect what happened last night to happen. But that's all part of your past. I don't _ever_ want to relive it and I don't expect you to _ever_ put me through it again," he said in all seriousness. "It's about us now, baby. I will make you so happy you won't ever want to feel fucking numb again, I promise you that, Bella Swan. What happened before now, that doesn't matter. All that matters is what happens next."

I stared at him in shock, overwhelmed by each word he'd said, by the feelings of relief that washed over me as he let me know he still wanted me, he still wanted _us_. I was literally overwhelmed by the love and passion I felt for him as he finished, never once breaking eye contact with me.

I grabbed his face with both hands and crushed my lips to his without hesitation, pouring every drop of love I felt into my kiss. How he had found it in his beautiful heart to forgive me, I would never understand that. It was something far to powerful to ever comprehend.

"I love you," I said into his lips. "I really do Edward, with all my heart. I belong with only you now."

The next thing I knew he had me picked up in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist while he kissed me more passionately than ever before. I tugged on his hair, wanting to get closer, deeper into his body while he carried me back inside his warm apartment and into the room he had stormed into not ten minutes ago.

"This is a much better response than what I got earlier at my place," I joked trying to relax my sudden nerves as he laid me down gently onto a king size bed once we'd made it into his bedroom. I scanned my surroundings quickly as he removed his shoes and mine, noticing I was on an antique style four post bed in the very center of an elegant black and white bedroom I couldn't help but smirk to myself at just how sexy my Stalkers home really was. Large mirrors hung on the walls all around us as red cloth draped from the ceiling framing the enormous bed. It was the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen.

"I wasn't going to have you drunk for the first time we made love," he breathed bringing me back to reality as his lips grazed my ear sending goose bumps up my arms. My entire body was on fire; my mind sure that this was the right path for me to take.

This was where my heart belonged. It was a scary realization but one I accepted without question. I was in love with Edward and I couldn't deny myself a chance to find true happiness. He was my future. He was all that mattered anymore.

"I love you so much." I told him again as I touched his face, staring deeply into his emerald green eyes.

I needed to hear those same words from him. I needed to know he still felt the same way after now knowing everything.

"Forever baby. I'm going to love you forever," he said breathlessly before attacking my lips, his hand brushing my cheek lovingly.

"I want you. Now," I begged. "I don't want to wait anymore. Please. I've never wanted anything else in my life so badly."

He groaned involuntarily at my words, suddenly biting my bottom lip and making me moan as his hands began to reach for my shirt. I arched my back to help him, wanting nothing between us and needing to have him in me as soon as possible. He pulled it over my head, wasting no time in removing my bra and taking my left breast into his greedy mouth, making me moan loudly at the sensation. His tongue traced every inch of what he held in his hand while his eyes looked up smiling into mine.

"Fuck baby, you're body is unbelievable, the things I plan on doing to it," he said panting, before biting my nipple then letting go to return his lips to my mouth lustfully.

I let out another moan, his words sending a delicious ache to my core. I pushed my hips up roughly against him and felt his dick harden even more at the action. Feeling impatient, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. I straddled him in one swift move and made quick work of his black v-neck t-shirt that had been taunting me all night, throwing it on the floor where it could lay next to mine. I pressed my lips to his firmly and whimpered as our tongues met, my needing hands caressing his chest then making their way to his pants. His mouth was smiling against mine as I took a hold of him in my palm over the fabric of his jeans, loving the hardness of his massive erection and instantly feeling my panties dampen even more .

"Shit, Bella. You have no idea how good that feels," he said, unleashing my lips from his while taking hold of my face with his hands.

"We've hardly begun Stalker." I whispered with a smirk just before I began kissing down his jaw, along his neck and chest, savoring every inch of his perfect features, as my fingers opened his pants up skillfully. He quickly raised his hips to help me release him, clearly anxious and impatient as well and making me that much more excited. I removed him from his pants and boxers, taking in all of his perfection. His cock stood up as excited as ever, calling out my name, begging for me to take him into my mouth. Complying, I bent down and closed my lips around it, circling my tongue and groaning at the taste.

"Oh God, baby. Just like that," he moaned back. "Holy fuck. Look to your left, Bella." His raspy voice instructed me.

I did as he asked, confused at first but then thankful beyond belief after meeting our reflection in the mirror, the most erotic view staring back at us. I moaned around him, sucking harder and more powerfully, once again realizing I could never and would never get enough of him. He was something most women could only dream of but somehow he was now mine.

I felt him take a hold of my face and the next second I was lying on my back, Edward on top, looking starved.

"I've missed your taste too, you know. You shouldn't get to have _all_ the fun," he told me with an evil smirk before moving down the bed, finally ridding me of my pants and lacy underwear.

"Eager, are we Mr. Cullen?" I mocked, still panting and aching for his contact.

"You have no idea," he said, reaching down and pressing his mouth to my already soaked lips.

"Fucking shit," I swore, feeling his teeth graze my clit and making me rock my hips against his face. He held each of my thighs open with both his hands, dipping his tongue deeper into me. I looked to the side, searching for the two sexual creatures in the mirror again, shocked at the sight that awaited me.

"Jesus Christ. I love these mirrors, Edward," I whimpered. "Fuck baby, I seriously need you right now. I want to feel all of you. Please!"

With that he let go and moved above me, sucking and biting on my neck as I took a hold of his hips. He already knew I was on the pill, having explained to him how precautious I was, so I was thankful when he took no time in positioning himself at my center before slowing filling me with his beautifully flawless cock.

"Oh, God!" I moaned loudly, stretching my body beneath him, finally being completed by the massiveness that was Edward Cullen as he moved inside of me. It felt almost surreal. His cock inside of me was the most overcoming sensation I'd ever felt.

"Oh baby," he groaned along with me. "You feel fucking incredible, from the outside and the inside."

I arched my back and dug my nails into his back, completely lost, melting beneath him. My fantasies looked like shit compared to what he was giving me, the way he was conquering my body. He kept pushing himself in and out agonizingly slow, and then picking up the pace only to slow down again. It all felt so fucking good I wanted to cry.

"Harder… Faster," I begged.

The word, _Please _suddenly howled through my lips sending a viscous moan from my Stalkers own mouth.

My word brought just the reaction I'd wanted from him as he didn't think twice before forcing himself out of me only to slam back in roughly. I more or less screamed his name repeatedly over and over again, sensing my release approaching. He must have felt it too because he buried his face in my neck and bit my collarbone to muffle his own loud grunting.

I held on to his upper arm, the one with the beautifully sleeved ink, as I felt his other hand take hold of my thigh, bringing it up and over his shoulder, the new position bringing him deeper into me, and making us moan together so loudly I swear it almost shook the mirrors on the walls. The smell of sex and our strangled breathing filled the room, taking him and I on to a whole new level, one I'd never been to before.

I couldn't contain myself much longer. I pushed my hips back up to him, meeting his frantic thrusts and feeling my muscles tightening.

"That's right baby. Give it up to me," he said. "Me and _only_ me."

I gasped at his words and caved into his last violent thrust before coming totally undone, surrendering to the exhilarating feeling of being completely taken by someone who controlled my every thought and care now. I felt him follow right after, his body slamming down on top of mine in exhaustion before rolling off to the side panting frantically.

_Oh motherfucking Jebus! _He was complete ecstasy, both to my body and soul.

Our chests moved in rhythm as we both tried to catch our breaths in order to come down from whatever fantasy world we had just been in.

Finally after about ten minutes, Edward turned to his side and gazed at me, a gorgeous grin appearing on his sexy face. I returned it, moving closer to him and snuggling into his neck, loving the way his arms wrapped around me securely.

"Wow. I fucking love you Stalker," I mumbled with a giggle, trying to fight back the sleep that was starting to come over me.

"And I you, _my_ Bella. Forever," he said with obvious joy before pulling me in tighter against him so that I could fall asleep in the safety of his arms.

This was where I belonged, and this was where I would spend every night for the rest of my life.

* * *

When I woke up it took me a few seconds to recall my surroundings. I smiled remembering the events from the night before and could feel my face turning red just as Edward came into the room with a tray carrying two cups of coffee and a bowl of sugar with spoons.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he was grinning as he set the tray down on the nightstand and leaned over to kiss me.

"I bet that's not the first time you've used that line," I teased thinking of Bree. He smiled and shrugged bashfully.

"I was just about to wake you. I wasn't sure if you had somewhere to be today."

"Ugh. I have to be at work by eight. Back to reality, unfortunately," I groaned.

"Hmm. I don't know about you, but my reality has suddenly been drastically upgraded," he replied pretending to be hurt.

It was insane to me… the love I felt for the man sitting beside me.

The thought of him alone could make life seem so wonderful and complete and I still had so much more to learn; so much more to experience with him. I grinned back at the realization, meeting his sexy smile and questioning stare.

"What do you have planned for the day?" I asked once I was able to focus.

"Not much. I was hoping I'd be lying in bed with you 'till you mentioned going to work," he answered.

"Well, I don't know about all day, but I can spare another few hours," I winked.

He smiled and instantly took the mug from my hand.

The next thing I knew we were wrapped in each other's arms, once again picking up where we had ended from the night before. If I wasn't sure before, I knew now that it was a fact; I would never get enough of him, especially now that he belonged to me and I to him. Not ever would I have enough of Edward Cullen.

* * *

I was in the shower a few hours later singing to myself when Edward came in chuckling at my high pitched notes before telling me his boss had called and asked him to run into the office for a few hours.

"Ok. I'll be fine. I've got to go get clothes for work anyways. I'll call you on my way in and we can meet up after my shift," I told him while rinsing the shampoo from my hair.

He waited for me to finish, glaring at my naked body before I leaned out from under the falling water to give him a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll miss you," he said, then surprised me by leaning in to kiss my lips again, not caring if he completely submerged himself under the water from the showerhead above me. I moaned lowly into his mouth, unable to stop my hands from making their way up to his hair and pulling him in closer to me.

We had spent the entire morning ravishing each other, yet we were still unsatisfied.

"I want you again," he said against my lips, his fingers caressing down in between my legs before stroking my clit and eliciting a desperate whimper from my lips.

"Come get me," I challenged, letting go of him and moving backwards with a devilish smirk.

He raised his eyebrow, offended that I didn't believe he would. In a matter of seconds he was discarding his already wet clothes, throwing them hastily around the bathroom, and stepping into the shower with a dangerous look on his face.

"Don't challenge me Ms. Swan. You know how much I love those," he hissed, now standing right in front of me, but teasing by not actually placing his masterful hands on me. His eyes kept darting up and down my body and it was turning me on like crazy, I almost couldn't bare it anymore. I wanted him so badly, my body longed for his touch. He left me no other choice but to close the space between us, pressing my naked skin flushed against his. I felt him shutter around me, my own body burning up at the action, before he picked me up in a rushed pace and slammed me against the shower wall swiftly lifting my legs up to wrap around his beautifully fuckhot body. Taking a hold of his hair once again, I took his bottom lip in between my teeth and moaned at the roughness.

"Please Stalker, by all means, take this challenge." I finally let out, unable to contain my sexual anxiety any longer.

His predator like hand began descending down my stomach between us until it reached my clit and pinched it effortlessly. My body was close to falling apart before we'd even started. Without another word, he raised me up before lowering me back down into him, burying his beautiful cock in me once again.

I gasped uncontrollably and pressed my lips to his, wanting every part of us to be connected. He began pumping in and out of me with rhythmic force, devouring my lips and threatening to break me.

"Fuck. It's never felt this good," he admitted against my mouth as he kept moving in a frenzied speed.

I was fighting my body, trying desperately to hold back my orgasm, but it was all too much. The steam of the warm water cocooning around us, the sounds of our needy, violent moans-- it was all crushing me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed back into him, his loud grunts sending a current down my belly.

I couldn't imagine how I'd lived as long as I had without Edward. He had me captivated; in love and crazy about him like a lost puppy. There was not one thing I wouldn't do for him. He could ask me to jump off a building with him and I'd do it without hesitation. He had truly, without a doubt, possessed my entire being now.

"Oh fuck. I'm almost there," I informed him in a breathless voice, no longer trying to suppress my release. Truthfully I had no choice. This had been no challenge for him at all.

He growled in an animalistic way and attacked my neck, his lips digging into my skin. Grasping my hips tightly, he pushed into me hard and carelessly. I cried out in pleasure and let go of all control. My body shook and fell apart in his arms as his hips gave one final thrust into me before he too came undone.

_That was absolutely the most mind blowing thing I had ever experienced. _ Well at least in the last two hours.

"Sorry for making you late," I smiled up at him as I dried myself off. My body sore and more pleased than ever.

"Don't apologize, love. I was the one who started it," he answered with a wink. "I needed to freshen up anyways. I'll call you before you start your shift. Be safe Care Bear." He leaned over and kissed me one last time after slapping my ass lightly then grabbed a towel and headed out of the bathroom. A more than smug smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

I quickly finished up and gathered all my things before exiting. Grinning to myself as I looked around the apartment, I already felt at home here and the thought almost embarrassed me. He was right. This place was a sanctuary, and he was the God of it. I remembered how last night I'd been surprised by my surroundings but now everything seemed to fit Edward perfectly. The dark walls made me feel warm and welcome while the bright elegant framing of the room helped calm me and feel safe. The modern furniture was obviously well lived in but taken care of and it had a comforting feel to it, even the newly remodeled kitchen that I was already picturing myself cooking in.

I shook myself free from my daydreaming and grabbed my dead phone from the coffee table to drop it into my bag. I couldn't help but stop to scan the photos that were held in place by magnets on his fridge. Most of them were of Bree. I smiled at her baby photo, she must have been close to one but I would know that smile anywhere.

I then noticed one of Edward and Jane, their daughter between them but looking at each other with love in their eyes.

It was strange how I didn't feel any jealousy looking at the photo. It actually warmed my heart to see them so content. Edward deserved to be happy, and I found comfort in knowing that I was the one who would make him smile like that from now on.

I turned to grab my bag from the counter then turned off all the lights to make my way out to the busy sidewalk thirty-seven floors below me.

The streets were wet from the snow and I was happy to have worn my good boots last night when we'd left the apartment because it was too nasty out to be wearing anything else now. After a very random thought I made a mental note that I needed to start my Christmas shopping this week and found myself grinning from ear to ear at the thought of getting to buy Edward a gift. It had to be perfect since it would be our first holiday together.

_Our first of very many holidays._ I promised myself while grinning.

I was just about to go into my building when I heard Alice yelling my name from down the street.

She gave me a quick hug once she reached me, stroking my cheek sweetly but looking incredibly concerned.

"How are you, babe? I've been worried. Where have you been?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I shrugged. "Uh, no place. What are you doing here? Why aren't you busy sucking face with your fiancé whom you'll be leaving in less than two weeks for sunny L.A.?" I asked hoping she'd drop my peculiar behavior.

"Jacob called him. Jazz had to go meet him. He said it was an emergency and asked me to call you but you weren't picking up your phone so I headed over here. This is my forth goddamn time over her Bella!"

In my rush last night I had forgotten to pack my phone charger and my phone had already been worthless before I'd even left the apartment last night.

"Oh. Sorry. I, um… can't find my charger." It was only a little white lie.

"What's going on, Bella? What happened with you and Jake? Where have you been? What the hell am I saying, obviously you were with Edward, but what the fuck Bella? Why haven't you called me!" Alice asked as she followed me into the building with her hands on her hips. I took in a deep breath and pushed the button to the elevator.

"We're over, me and Jake are utterly and totally over." I told her with another shrug, while tapping my foot.

"What do you mean? What happened?" she squealed, much more surprised then I'd expected.

I sighed deciding I would have to fill her in on yesterday's events sooner or later and watched her mouth drop lower and lower to the ground as I told her everything right up to my morning at Edward's place and our shower.

"Let me get this straight. You slept with Jacob, and then twenty-four hours later, slept with Edward… You _are_ bad," she said crossing her arms and shaking her head with a wicked grin.

"Oh, please! You weren't any help, either. How could you leave me with him like that?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Bella Swan you are an adult, and Jasper is my fiancé. I have to side with him, you know that. He's my weakness and we're already having a hard time because of my trip. Please don't blame me for your lack of control. I told you not to drink," she told me firmly.

I knew she was right and instantly felt bad for even raising my voice at her. I began apologizing but she quickly shut me up by covering my mouth with her finger.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just kind of in shock here… this is so not like you, hon. So Edward knows about Jacob? He forgave you?"

I nodded.

"Yes. He didn't want to know but I had to tell him. I had to or I'd never be able to live with myself," I told her gloomily while unlocking the door to the apartment.

"So you haven't actually talked to Jacob since the roof episode?" She asked following behind me.

"No. He left me a note, it's on the coffee table," I told her while pulling my boots off by the door. I heard her stumble around the dark room without delay to retrieve said note.

Patience had never been Alice's strong point.

"Aw, Bells. This is like a damn soap opera. What are you going to do?" she asked after scanning the letter several times.

"I'm in love with Edward, Alice. I want to be with _him_. I don't know how else to explain it… when I'm not with him I feel like I'm in a tunnel without light. He makes me feel whole again. Like I'm alive for the first time in a very long time," I told her quickly.

"You don't have to convenience me, honey. I saw you guys. It was disgusting, believe me."

I giggled, grateful that she was lightening things up a bit.

"It's so much more than you know. I've never felt this way before. Not ever," I tried to make her understand, but I knew there were no words that justly describe the feelings being with Edward had brought on.

"I got it, I got it. You're crazy in love," she said throwing her hands up as if to block me and my verbal attack.

"Is Jacob ok? I figured he would have gone to your place yesterday."

Maybe asking wasn't such a good idea, but I was worried about him. Just because I didn't want to see him any time soon didn't mean I'd stopped caring about him. A part of me would always care about Jacob Black. He was my first love, the person who'd helped me more than anyone else after I'd lost my parents.

"I don't know. Jasper said he went to the warehouse," she told me, looking down at the note again in her hands. "He's right, you know. He didn't deserve a girl like you. You were always his crutch and he never thanked you."

I let out a sigh and ran my hands through my hair, hating the situation and experiencing the side effects of being away from Edward already.

"That's not true Alice, be fair. I don't hate him, you know a part of me will always care for him. I just found happiness with Edward in his absence. I found love-- _real _love—and I don't ever want to let it go," I breathed. "It may seem selfish, but the way Edward makes me feel… after feeling that I can't just settle with something that's comfortable and familiar. Looking back on things, maybe that's why I was so stuck on Jacob; because it felt so familiar to me. But he deserves a chance to find someone who makes him feel the way Edward makes me feel," I finished, surprising myself at how confident and sure I sounded.

_Oh, Edward._

I'd be forever indebted to him for bringing back the girl that was lost years ago.

"Ok Huck, I'll help you paint the fence white too,'' Alice replied smirking at her own joke. "Like I said, you don't have to convince me. I know you're not an impulsive person, not normally anyways. This is entirely unlike you, so I know this must really be something you feel strongly about or you wouldn't be doing it," my best friend said draping her arm over my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"I knew you'd understand Pixie," I said with a happy sigh and leaned into her as she asked me if I would be the one to move out.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it yet. It's something Jacob and I will have to discuss. The lease is in my name and he can't really afford the rent."

She nodded in understanding.

"You can't throw him out. I mean, you could but… you won't. I know you."

She was right. I wouldn't kick him out onto the street. I may have been the one who paid most of our bills but he didn't deserve to be made homeless. I could never do that to him, or anyone for that matter.

It was, however, out of the question for us to continue living together. It would only cause more drama and blur the boundaries of our new platonic relationship.

Now I had to figure out how I would handle the situation without causing any more heartache to the person I had once planned on spending the rest of my life with.

* * *

I was five hours into my shift when I saw Edward come in, causing my heart to skip a beat as he gave me a wink and took a seat in the back corner. He sat there for over an hour while I stayed busy at the bar fulfilling peoples drink orders as fast as I could. I had warned him not to come until after two a.m. since that's when things slowed down but he was obviously missing me just as much as I was missing him because he had shown up an hour early. Obviously waiting for a lull in the action was nearly killing me, especially knowing he was only a few feet away.

I was able to make my way to him after a while, but suddenly heard Jessica, another bartender, yell after me that Jacob was here. I froze and followed her gaze as I quickly spotted him standing in the doorway with a single rose in his hand.

_What the hell was he doing here?!_

He gave me a slight head nod as he continued walking in my direction. I probably looked like a deer in headlights about to be shot by the hunter approaching her.

Bambi was one of my least favorite Disney stories.

I stole a glance at Edward and saw him clench his fists on the table at the sight of my ex. He looked absolutely livid.

How dare he come to my place of work and ambush me like this after telling me he would give me some space? This was not like him.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered to myself as I stuffed my hands into the back pockets of my short jean skirt.

"Jacob, I still have an hour before I can cash out," I told him quickly and tried to guide him away from the table Edward was sitting at.

"I know. Charlie said I could come in and talk to you. He said you could take a break out back. Ten minutes," he informed me. "Please?"

I let out the breath I was holding, pissed beyond belief.

"I don't want to take a break right now. And honestly, I don't have anything to say to you," I replied panicking.

"We have to talk Bella. I'm sorry I left yesterday," he told me, trying to reach for my hands. I took a step back, not wanting him to touch me, and saw his face fall before becoming angry.

"I came home around two and you weren't there. I stayed till the sun started coming up before deciding you must have been at Alice's, but I called and you weren't there. Jasper said he'd meet me at the warehouse… he said you weren't there at all last night," he accused.

That was his way of prying into my whereabouts.

"Jacob, now is not the time for this," I told him strictly.

"My world as I know it is falling apart and you tell me now is not a good time? I've already told you Charlie said we could go talk!" he shouted, catching the attention of several people around us as he grabbed my arm forcefully. Without thinking I looked in Edward's direction, which right away caused Jacob to follow my eyes, noticing immediately who I was looking for.

Edward was already making his way towards us with his fists clenched at his sides and his face dangerous.

"The guy from the airport?" I heard Jacob question just before he released me and began pushing his way through the crowd of people towards Edward.

I froze, panic taking over me, before realizing what was about to happen.

"Jacob, stop! Please! Let's go talk," I shouted after him but it was too late. I felt my breathing become uneven as I extended my arm out to stabilize myself against the wall, still close enough to see them eyeing each other up. The room was tilting slightly to the left and I was sure I would have collapsed to the floor if the wall hadn't been in such close proximity.

"You're E," I heard Jacob shout bitterly.

"Edward," he replied bluntly while staring at Jacob, his nostrils flaring.

I watched as Edward took another step closer to my ex and cried out at the sight of them now inches apart.

Seeing their tempers flare, it somehow helped me find the strength to move my legs from underneath me in order to join the chaos that was currently my soap opera of a life.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, _Edward_?" Jacob asked with menace in his voice. "You think you can just swoop in and take her from me? She's not yours to have," Jacob shouted after giving Edward a firm shove with both his hands.

"Jacob, stop!" I screamed looking frantically around for Charlie, Sam, anyone who could help.

"That's where you're wrong, _Jacob_," Edward responded returning Jacob's shove and making my ex stumble backwards a little. "She _is_ mine. Your loss was my gain and don't you even fucking dream about me letting go of her. You want to ask me who I am? Who the fuck are you to be taking advantage of her when she's wasted out of her mind? Real nice, man. Super classy. You must really fucking care about Bella," Edward spit back in his face giving him another hard shove back.

My breath caught as I saw Jacob lose his temper and throw the first punch. Unfortunately for him, Edward was quick to move to the side, causing my ex to miss and stumble forward. My Stalker threw the next punch, connecting his fist to Jacob's jaw just as Charlie and Sam emerged from the back to force them apart. Both were breathing heavily with their threatening eyes locked on each other.

I felt tears begin to roll down my face as I looked on in horror.

I was thankful Charlie and Sam had shown up when they did because the look in Edward's eyes told me that he was ready to really show Jacob exactly how he felt about him and I knew it could quite possibly have sent him to the hospital.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said through my tears as I ran my hand through his wild hair before hugging him tightly.

"No harm done, love," he told me kindly, the danger leaving his eyes as he looked down into my eyes.

"I'm cool, man. You can let go," he told Charlie calmly and then kissed my forehead.

Charlie released his grip from Edward's shoulder, looking at us with pure confusion. I turned to watch Sam pushing Jake out of the bar and let out a sigh, feeling the tears fall more heavily from my eyes as the adrenaline rush began to subside.

"Bella, my office. Now," Charlie said abruptly making me jump in Edward's arms.

_Now you've done it,_ I scolded myself.

I couldn't wait for my shift to be over. In a matter of minutes, what I thought would be a good night had turned into a nightmare.

"Can I come to your place when I'm done here?" I asked Edward after letting out a loud sigh.

"Of course you can, baby," he breathed out. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I just saw him grab you and reacted. I should've kept my cool. This is where you work," he told me apologetically.

"No. You were justified," I dismissed his apology as he dried my face with his hands.

"He shouldn't have come here and he shouldn't have grabbed me like that," I threw my arms around him for one last hug. "I love you," I told him quietly as I nuzzled my face deeper against his chest. "I certainly don't deserve you, but I love you so much."

He held me close to him, inhaling me in and making everything feel instantly better.

"Don't be ridiculous, Care Bear. Enough with this deserving bullshit. You're my fucking life now and I don't want to hear you question that anymore. Got it?" he asked, kissing the top of my head tenderly while waiting for my reply.

"The cheese is back," I teased letting out a small laugh as I looked up into his loving eyes.

He shot me a wink and leaned down to brush his lips on mine, whispering a soft '_I love you'_ before turning to leave the bar.

"Be safe," I yelled after surprising myself with a smile.

He turned and flashed me one in return with a nod. "See you soon, beautiful."

I stole a glance at one of the cocktail waitresses and saw her shake her head in disbelief. I had clearly shocked quite a few people who thought they knew me tonight' that I was sure of.

I ran my hands through my hair before making my way around the tables to the back office to find Charlie.

I walked in after finding his door open and took a seat in front of his desk, letting my face fall into my hands as I waited for his lecture to begin. My Edward high already gone. Part of having a father-like figure as a boss also meant having embarrassing conversations that normally wouldn't ever take place in a employee/employer situation.

"What the hell was that, Bella? Who's the pretty boy you were just all over and what the hell is going on with you and Jacob? The kid comes in here with his tail between his legs, begs me to let you see him and before I know it there's yelling, fists being thrown in my bar and you're in the arms of some stranger," he asked sounding mortified.

I couldn't help but smile at his description of Edward.

He was right; Edward wasn't like anyone I'd normally spend my time with. He was like all the guys I stayed clear of in high school.

_Guess you're really growing up Swan. _

I fiddled with my hands, knowing I could trust Charlie but frightened of his reaction. He was like a father to me and deserved the truth.

"His name is Edward. We met the night before I left for L.A. It's a long story. A sort of cheesy, wild story," I snickered. "You probably wouldn't even believe half of it but he ended up being on the same plane and we spent the entire week together. He's wonderful Charlie," I replied with a weak smile, hearing the love I felt for him in my voice.

My boss didn't look thrilled.

"What about Jacob?"

Jake and Charlie had a special bond. He would come in some nights with me when things were busy or when someone would call in sick and Charlie would even take him out on fishing trips from time to time. They were buddies. Like everyone else in my life, Jacob was connected to him.

"We're done. He left and I found someone else. I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not going to pretend there's hope for something that's just not there anymore."

He shook his head, seeming to not understanding a word I was saying.

"Bella, you were a wreck before you left. If you didn't still have feelings for the kid you wouldn't have taken that break-up as hard as you did," Charlie stated, while studying my face.

"I realize that… I'll always love Jacob, in a way. I'm just not _in love_ with him, not anymore. I know it might sound ridiculous right now but it's the truth Charlie," I assured him.

"It does sound insane. But who am I to judge? I've been divorced five times," he said playfully, obviously accepting my decision.

I smiled at his realization and then let out a sigh. "I'm good Charlie, really. I'm sorry this happened tonight. I'll make sure it never happens again. You know I don't like airing out my dirty laundry here. I had no idea he would show up."

"Yeah, well… I guess it's my fault for butting in and telling him he could come talk to you during your shift. Just be careful, Bells. Break-ups are a messy thing. I'd hate to see you get hurt again. Sometimes the hardest part is letting go. Trust me kid, I'm a pro at this stuff. Best thing to do is cut your losses before things get messy."

I nodded my head in agreement and followed him back out into the bar after collecting myself.

"Do you need a place to crash tonight?" he asked after placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a loving squeeze.

"No, that's not necessary. Thanks, boss daddy," I whispered in his ear after giving him a hug then made my way back behind the bar to finish out my shift.

"This guy must be something. You really do look… happy," he suddenly told me with a smile before walking away, letting me know instantly in his own way, that he approved of what I was doing.

* * *

I stopped at the door of the bar, staring straight ahead. I would have been surprised if he _hadn't _beenwaiting for me.

I looped my thick scarf around my neck and tugged my black knit newsboy hat on over my hair before heading across the street to Jacob who was sitting on the curb looking the saddest I'd ever seen him. A passer by would have thought he'd just been given a week to live or had his entire family killed in a plane crash. It was heart-breaking to see him like this, but I reminded myself I too had shared that same expression a little over a week ago.

"Bella… Please forgive me. I shouldn't have acted like that. I don't know what came over me--" he said jumping to his feet before I interrupted him.

"Don't," I raised my hand up, not wanting to hear it. "Showing up at my job like that was unacceptable. I thought you said you were going to give me some space," I reminded him, annoyed and hoping he'd get the hint.

I turned to walk away, having said the only thing I needed to tell him. I wasn't ready to have this conversation; not after I saw the tears in his eyes. I knew I would say something I would regret later if we talked and I didn't want to cause anymore damage.

I was done making mistakes.

"Bella, I can't just let you go. I won't," he told me, grabbing my arm to turn me around to face him.

"It's too late. Please don't make things worse than they already are Jake," I pleaded with him.

"How is it too late? Jasper said you've only known the guy a fucking week," he said exasperated.

I was going to kill Alice for giving up even that much information.

"You broke up with me, Jacob. You left without a fucking care," I hissed. "Although, I guess I should thank you. I found something much more worth fighting for. Someone who appreciates me and has shown me what real happiness means," I added, stomping my feet in the snow and yanking my arm free from his grasp.

"It was a break, Bella. I just needed to figure stuff out."

I'd had it with this _break _nonsense. Did he really think I was that stupid? Did he really think he could insult my intelligence that easily?

"Really? And did that girl from Miami help you figure it out?" I asked, stopping and turning to look at him again.

I somehow didn't care as much as I had when I'd first found out, I wanted him to know I wasn't as naïve and he thought I was.

He looked like I'd just punched him in the gut.

"I… Bella, that was… it didn't," he stuttered.

"Save it, Jacob. We're over. We've _been_ over. We were just two people in a comfortable situation. We both deserve more than that."

"Then what was the other night about?" he asked desperately.

"Too much alcohol and closure. You should have known it meant nothing more than that when I began sobbing over the fact that you were on top of me," I replied coldly before turning my back on him and leaving him there alone on the sidewalk to think over my last words.

When I got up to Edward's apartment, I was surprised to find a note on the door telling me to come in. Feeling a little confused, I walked in to find hundreds of candles lit-- real candles-- and the lights dimmed as some soft jazz music played from the stereo. My mood immediately changed as a smile spread across my face and I instantly forgot the scene I had just walked away from. Stalker had managed to take my breath away, again.

"Welcome home," Edward whispered from behind me before he kissed my neck slowly, the tip of his tongue grazing my skin.

"Mmm…home. That sounds kind of nice," I replied turning around to kiss him hungrily. The taste of his mouth was sweet and I was quickly intoxicated by him. I noticed his grin after he'd pulled away and tilted my head to examine his face closer in the candle light.

"What?"

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because there's something I want to talk to you about," he took my hand and walked me over to the couch, sitting down before pulling me onto his lap.

I looked at him bemused, causing him to smile even wider.

"I was thinking about what you said last night, about being in limbo… and well, I want you to move in with me," he said deliberately and placed a key in my hand attached to a Care Bear key chain. It took me a second to realize what he was saying and I couldn't help but sit there and stare at him with a shocked look on my face.

"Move…? Move in here… with you… already?" I was able to ask a few seconds later.

"I know it's pretty quick, but I feel like it's the right thing to do. I hate being away from you, baby. And to be honest, the idea of you sharing an apartment with your ex who's still in love with you… I'm not comfortable with it," he said candidly while rubbing my legs with his hands.

"No, no, I agree about Jacob, but… are you sure we're ready for this?" I asked nervously.

"I do… I really do," he answered with a boyish grin.

"Ok. Yeah," I smiled back, giving him a quick kiss. "Oh God, Alice is going to freak," I told him and let myself fall deeper into his arms where he held me firmly against him, laughing beneath me.

"You have to let me help with rent though," I didn't say _split _because I knew even split in half this place was way out of my budget.

"Hmm… I'll think about it," he concluded, picking me up and carrying me into _our_ bedroom, where we spent the rest of the night celebrating the monumental mile stone, one we had just reached together.

My dad had been right once again.

Sometimes things really did have to get a lot worst before they could get any better; because right now, I couldn't imagine ever being happier.

_If only we could live in this moment forever, _I couldn't help but think to myself. I was already dreading the questions I would have to answer when people found out about this sudden life change of mine. I wouldn't worry about that tonight. No, tonight would be my first night in my new home, with my new future.

I would face tomorrow, tomorrow.

* * *

**I know a lot of you want to know how the fuck Stalker could forgive her for that so quickly, those questions will be answered in the next chapter…**

**EPOV up next. **

**I've been blessed by the beautiful Lolypop82 on Twitpic with some amazing manips that she's created specifically for TMT. You can find the links to those on my profile page. Her stuff is amazing and definitely worth taking a minute to check out. **


	15. Histories Disguised As Revolving Doors

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Much love to my smut nugget CC. You make me SQUEE like no one else you beautiful beta you! xo**

* * *

**CH 15**

**Histories Disguised As Revolving Doors**

_**^~--~Edward~--~^**_

My fucking fist was throbbing but I didn't give a damn. I only wished I had been given the chance to do more damage to the prick before my girl's boss had gotten to me. One more second and he would have been eating through a straw for the next few weeks while recovering in the mother fucking hospital.

I couldn't hold back when I saw him grab her, it was as if a switch had been turned on. She looked so scared, so fragile. He was lucky I hadn't broken a goddamn bottle over his head because I seriously wanted to kill him. Never in my life have I wanted to do such bodily harm to someone I hardly even knew.

I knew he'd broken her heart though. I knew he'd crushed her without so much as blinking an eye. He'd left her behind and then tried to slither right back into her life as if he hadn't done anything wrong at all.

Mind games and booze, those were his tools. _Fucking slime ball. _He was lower than a cockroach in my book and I had every intent on letting him know she was over his bullshit and with someone who actually loved and respected her now.

I was determined to do things right, to cover all my bases, to show her just how absolutely serious I was about her being _my_ everything now.

"What the hell man? You know better than to come in here and start shit. You've got to let it go bro, she's met someone else." I heard someone shouting from around the corner in the ally and instantly knew exactly who it was. The smirk on my face surprised me as the thought entered my head to round it so I could finish what dick head number one had started.

I behaved though, and leaned against the wall out of sight. It would be enough for me to hear what was on his mind after having his balls handed to him in front of Bella and the rest of the bar.

"Fuck you! You knew about this?" I heard Jacob's voice shout back, followed by a loud crash which I assumed was brought on by him kicking a garbage can.

"Look, she met him last week before they left for L.A."

"I can't believe you knew about this and said nothing yesterday when I was freaking out about her not coming home," the fuckface spat back.

"Jake, come on. I knew she'd tell you. It wasn't my place. You broke up with her man, what did you expect?"

I smiled at the sound of even Jacob's own friend taking my side.

"It wasn't a break up, it was a goddamn break," he growled and kicked the can again like an infuriated child.

"Wait…. before L.A.? So she's only seen him like, what, two times? That was just last week and she's only been back a full day. He was at the airport Sam, I saw her smile at him at the fucking airport!"

"Uh, well, he went to L.A. Jake… They spent last week together," his friend said cautiously.

I remained smiling from ear to ear as the dead silence engulfed the alley way. Things were processing in Jacob Black's mind, slowly but surely. Things that he didn't want to accept.

"L.A. together? No way. She didn't… And Alice… Fuck! Jasper didn't say a fucking thing! What kind of friends are you guys? What the hell that entire time, she was with him over there the entire time?!"

I held back my laughter at his immature rant, wanting nothing more than to walk up to him and laugh in his face for being such a goddamn idiot.

"Jake, you fucked that girl in Miami. Bella isn't stupid or clueless. That shit was all over the internet. You fucked up and now you're going to have to pay the price. She's moved on. Let her go and learn your lesson you guys had a good thing but now its over." his friend told him firmly.

I wanted to hear his response but all of the sudden I felt extremely filthy for eaves dropping like some real kind of stalker. I wasn't about to be Jacob Black's stalker. No fucking way. And I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if he responded with some stupidly determined, _I'm-not-giving-up _kind of bullshit.

I pushed away from the wall and walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction, still holding my fist in my uninjured hand while it flagged a cab down.

My mind was jetting all over the place during the cab ride back to my apartment. I knew what I was going to ask her tonight. I knew exactly how I wanted it to go, but how the hell was I going to say it?

_Hey, baby, I know we barely just met and said our first 'I love yous' twenty four hours ago, but I really think we're ready to move in with one another and start a life together. _

_Yeah. That sounded very fitting and not insane at all Cullen. _I thought to myself sarcastically.

I needed to romance the hell out of her once again tonight and it needed to be perfect because I knew how difficult it'd be for her to answer. Moving in together so soon… it wasn't something normal people did.

I paid the cab driver and went into my building, saying hello to the doorman before making my way up to the apartment where I'd make the magic happen. It surprised me that I was feeling nervous, but I couldn't help it. I'd seen it in Jacob's eyes. He wasn't going to back down. He wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon and I needed to get her away from him. Not only for the sake of our relationship, I wasn't that fucking selfish. It was mainly for Bella. I only cared about her happiness and I knew living with him wouldn't help things.

Once inside I placed my keys on the counter and pulled the boxes of girly candles I'd bought back in L.A. out from the cabinet. I was going to create some cheesy romance and I knew my girl would love it. She'd admitted to loving the cheese before. Now that I knew that I would use it to my advantage. Whatever it took to make her smile and agree to move in with me.

I'd hoped for a better lead-in to this monumental evening. I'd wanted to walk her home from her job at the bar, but I knew what would happen next; Jake would want to wait for her. He would want to have one last word when she finished her shift. I could sense she would have none of it so I was comfortable enough to let him have his moment in order to let her voice her feelings to him.

She would be coming back to me tonight, not him. The thought made me grin and feel confident about what her answer would be.

I walked around my apartment setting the candles out in various locations then taped a short note to the outside of my door before dimming the lights and setting the music to a nice jazz station. I knew it would all bring a smile to her gorgeous face and my dick was already saluting at the thought of it.

I checked my watch and saw that it was almost three in the morning,

_Relax. She'll be here any minute. _I told myself as I squeezed the Care Bear keychain I was currently holding in my pocket.

I'd had to go to five different stores to find the damn keychain. Emmett had been the one to finally see it when he'd suggested some new boutique over by the fashion district.

He'd begged me to tell him what was so important about it being a keychain of a stuffed animal but there was no way in hell I'd fill him in on it. No one but me would ever be let on to how my Bella had earned her nickname.

I was in my office when I heard the door creak open then click shut again. I felt my heart speed up and clutched the keychain once again in my pocket hoping it would have some magical effect to calm my nerves before removing my hand to run it through my hair.

_It's now or never, Cullen. No more baby steps._

I snaked my arms from behind her and kissed her delicate neck softly, whispering a low "Welcome home," once I reached the door. I wanted to skip through this so I could taste her more appropriately. She had me craving her like I couldn't believe. All I'd thought about most of the day was having her again. I'd had to jerk off in the bathroom of the office before coming home after I'd fantasized about what I'd be doing to her once she'd agreed to move in with me tonight.

"Mmm…home. That sounds kind of nice." She turned around and kissed me, a low moan rattling from her mouth as I took her pouting lip in between my teeth. I grinned after pulling away to break our kiss, loving her reactions. I couldn't let myself get side-tracked before I'd completed my mission.

"What?" she asked with her own smirk. She looked so sexy, I wanted to tear her clothes from her body right then and there

She was fucking beautiful and she was all mine.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because there's something I want to talk to you about," I ran my hands down her waist and took her soft fingers into mine to lead her over to the couch so we could sit down. What I was going to offer could possibly make her knees shake. I was taking every precaution as I sat us down with her in my lap.

She looked a little confused and it made me smile even wider. I knew I probably looked like an idiot, because my cheeks were actually starting to fucking hurt.

_Pussy-whipped bitch. _

"I was thinking about what you said last night, about being in limbo… and well, I want you to move in with me… I want this to be home." I told her haltingly before placing the Care Bear key chain into her hand with a brand new key attached to it.

To say she looked stunned would be an understatement. She looked absolutely shocked and it was almost a minute before she finally stuttered out a response.

I agreed with her that it seemed fast but I also told her it seemed like the most obvious thing for us to do. It tore me apart to be away from her. I couldn't imagine not sleeping in the same bed with her every following night for the rest of my life; I needed to hold her in my arms and know she was safe with me.

She asked me if I really believed we were ready and I told her I did without even pausing to think her question over. She looked away for a moment and it sort of scared the shit out of me, making me think I was making her uncomfortable with my offer, but she returned with a beaming smile, instantly letting me know I had been right. She wanted it just as badly as I did.

"Ok. Yeah," she told me softly then laughed at the thought of telling Alice as I circled my arms around her to bring her in deeper against me.

I grinned, amused when she insisted on helping me with rent, having no idea that she would never need to worry about money again. I was going to take care of her and make sure she was provided for. Fuck, she didn't even have to work anymore. For all I cared, she could quit her job and focus on frolicking around the apartment in sexy lingerie for me on a daily basis.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her into _our _bedroom, ready to give in and make her mine. The idea of coming home to Bella every day excited me to the point where I needed to share with her my utter and total enthusiasm.

She smiled up at me as I laid her down on the bed, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear.

"You've made me a very happy man tonight, Ms. Swan."

"You've made me a very happy woman the past week Stalker," she teased before wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling my body closer into her. She let out a gasp then moaned longingly, clearly feeling my hard-on between her legs.

Although I loved it when she took charge, I could never let it last for very long. I'd also learned just how much Bella liked to be told what to do when it came to bedroom antics during our morning review.

"Let's start out slow tonight, baby," I whispered, then nibbled on her ear lobe gently, enough to release another gasp from her slightly parted lips.

"I hope you don't have an early day tomorrow because I plan on taking my time," I added, kissing her neck and continuing to the curve of her clavicle, a sensitive spot. The place I knew would drive her wild.

Her legs increased their grip from around my waist as she squealed out breathlessly and I quickly took her hands into mine, holding them beside her head.

"_I_ hope you aren't feeding me lines you won't be able to live up to," she challenged with her eyes.

I swear, it was like they spoke to me, those eyes of hers. Sometimes when she looked at me I felt so naked, like she was seeing everything I'd ever wanted to keep hidden. It surprised me now though… the feelings that washed over me. It no longer scared me, it just turned me the hell on and before I knew it I was reminding her just how much I felt for her.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anything else in life, my Bella. I hope you know that," I told her, brushing my lips against hers slowly and cupping her face with one hand.

The slow thing clearly wasn't working for her because she brought her hand up to my hair and pulled my face flushed against hers, frantically seeking my tongue.

"God, I love you," she let out quickly before continuing to molest my mouth.

My plan to take things slowly crumbled as soon as those words left her mouth. I broke the kiss for a second to remove my shirt and hers, along with her bra, before clinging to her lips again. My hand moved along her side, caressing the swell of her breast before taking it in my palm and squeezing as she dug her nails against my back. The sounds that came out of her mouth were enough to make me cum before I'd even made it inside of her.

"Oh baby," I growled, releasing her mouth and moving down to suck her nipple. She answered back by moaning loudly and lifting her hips up to grind hard against my aching dick.

Incapable of waiting any longer, I shifted further down her body, licking and nibbling every inch of her stomach until reaching her jean skirt. Wanting nothing in between what I needed most, I quickly undid it and brought it down her legs and off of her with her underwear and black leggings.

"Shit. I could stare at you for an eternity," I confessed ogling her body, resting on her soaked lips before leaning down and hungrily tasting her on my tongue. I grinned against her core, pleased as I heard her whimpering and pulling my face closer. Knowing how much she loved it, I plunged two fingers into her and started moving them in and out, torturing myself wishing it was my cock instead, but enjoying it anyway as sounds of ecstasy filled the room, _our _room.

All the things I'd fantasized about at the office came to mind and I decided I couldn't waste any more time in making them happen. Biting her clit and catching her by surprise, I released her and looked up to see her already sweating.

"Turn around," I ordered with an evil smirk.

"Wha-what?" She stuttered, clearly not entirely conscious. I raised an eyebrow at her, offering no explanation and waiting for her to obey. Looking a little taken-aback by my dominant behavior but very fucking thrilled, she turned around and laid on her stomach.

Gazing down at her perfect ass, I smiled as I saw her tattoo and slowly ran my hand up her thigh before cupping her and bring my mouth to the inked skin. I brought out my tongue and circled the delicate red heart, groaning as I heard her moan and felt her grab onto the bed sheets.

"Oh fuck me," she breathed out, making my dick twitch in my pants. My whole body shuddered at those three words and before she knew it, I was in between her legs, my pants and boxers thrown on the floor, and my cock ready to claim her.

"Oh I will, baby," I murmured huskily in her ear, standing on my knees and holding her hips up to make her do the same. She obliged and lay her forehead on the bed as she gripped the sheets and whispered a breathy "fuck" under her breath.

Positioning myself at her entrance and giving her no time to prepare for it, I dipped myself roughly inside her, making us both groan noisily in the process.

Intoxicated by the way she felt wrapped around me, I pumped in and out savagely.

"Fuck, Edward!" She screamed, rocking herself back to me and forcing me to grip her hips tighter as I fucked her hard.

"That's it, Care Bear. Give it to me," I said breathlessly as I threw my head back and focused on the way her body was surrendering to mine. I was moving in and out of her as if our lives depended on it, not taking it slow like I'd said I would. Could she blame me? It'd been way too many hours since I'd last been inside her.

Just like in my earlier fantasy, I began moving one of my hands to her front until I found her clit and pinched it hard as I kept ridding her restlessly.

"Motherfuck," she moaned, her whole body shaking as I felt her tightening around me. "Shit, shit! It's coming."

Moving my fingers around her clit, I suddenly reached the spot where we were connected and hissed as the feeling of my dick slamming into her.

"Jesus. Do you know how good you feel, baby? How much I love fucking you this way?" I growled into her neck, feeling her surrender entirely to me as she screamed profanity after profanity then ended it with my own name in a soft sexy whisper.

Her dirty mouth was my undoing and I quickly joined her, thrusting brutally one last time before releasing myself inside of her before sinking down onto the bed over her.

I moved to the side after having caught my breath, not wanting to crush my sexual goddess, and quickly pulled her into me.

"Christ. Will you ever disappoint me?" She let out incredulously after about five minutes. I chuckled and moved my hand down her perfect ass to give it a squeeze.

"Don't count on it," I assured her as I began kissing and licking along her neck. "You might have ruined my plans to take things slow, but I'm still having you all night."

I attacked her lips, not waiting for her reply, and inwardly planned to make her cum at least four more times before we would surrender to sleep tonight.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to see my alarm clock telling me it was already 10:40. I was also surprised to find Bella missing from our bed.

I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before going into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I couldn't help but smile at my pussy-whipped reflection that looked back at me. If Emmett were here he would be rubbing it in my face but I didn't care. I was beaming and it felt goddamn incredible.

It was hard for me to remember a time when I felt even remotely close to how I was feeling now. The best I could come up with to compare it to was the day Bree was born but that was still an entirely different feeling. Even during my happiest times with Jane, I'd never been so captivated and so fucking deep in love.

Bella had reminded me that there were other things that mattered than a quick fuck and an invite to the latest networking party.

I ran my hand through my hair and quickly made my way out to the living room where the smell of fresh pancakes and maple syrup greeted me.

"Damn, baby. That smells delicious. You didn't have to do this," I told her as I stepped up behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny curves. The way she fit against my body, I swear to God it was like we were molded for each other.

"I figured after last night, you would need a good breakfast. You must be drained," she replied with a giggle that already had my dick saying good morning to her as well.

"You can't spoil me like this every morning or I'm going to gain fifty pounds by New Years," I responded and grinned at sound of her laugh.

"Speaking of New Years… Do you have any plans yet?"

"Uh, not really. Why? Do you?" I asked cautiously. It already seemed like she was up to something and I wanted to play it cool because if she wanted to plan something for us I would let her, even though the thought had crossed my mind and I had made tentative plans for the two of us.

"It will be a surprise, but yes I do. _We _do," she smiled brightly once she turned around to drape her arms over my shoulders.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently then brought my lips to hers. She tasted like maple syrup. "Mmmm," I moaned into her deliciously sweet mouth, forcing her to smirk under my own lips.

"Don't go spoiling your appetite Stalker," she warned while taking my face between her hands to kiss my nose all fucking cute-like.

My girl knew all the right things to do in order to drive me absolutely wild. It would take everything in me right now not to lift her up onto the counter, spread her legs and use that maple syrup as some candy coating on her perfect body to start our day out right.

"What in the world are you thinking about?" she asked with another smirk and I quickly lifted her up off her feet to spin her around the kitchen instead of turning our morning into a scene from a porno movie.

"I was just thinking about how amazing it's going to be starting and ending every day with you," I fibbed, not wanting to freak her out with the fact that seventy-five percent of the time my thoughts would always lead to sex when she was involved, at least for now so early in our relationship. Now that I'd had a taste of her I knew I'd never be sexually satisfied.

I felt bad for thinking it but I couldn't help it. _What the fuck am I talking about? _I didn't feel bad, the prick deserved it and I had every right to think it, but my girl felt like a goddamn virgin that first night when we'd made love. I almost told her exactly that but stopped myself before the words left my mouth. I couldn't help but think her ex had been working with much less... how do you say… _equipment_ and skill because the faces she made while I made her cum proved to me it that I was unlike anything she'd ever experienced and I wasn't ashamed to take pride in my obvious skills, let alone the tool God had blessed me with.

"I guess we'll be having cheese with our pancakes this morning?" she replied with a snicker and I smiled down at her, watching her eyes light up once more.

Seeing Bella like this, all happy all the time-- I wasn't used to it yet. I had become accustomed to the heart broken goddess. Seeing her like this, it was almost like meeting someone new and I loved everything about it. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I had been worried. I was a chump for challenges, and the thought had crossed my mind that once I'd fixed Bella all interest would be lost, but fuck me if it hadn't had the total opposite effect. I was more driven than ever to give her everything she deserved in life. To show her that she could wake up every morning and feel elated about what the day might bring.

_Shit, you sound like a fucking pansy Cullen. "_Watch it, Care Bear. I might become less willing to share my cheese."

"Don't you ever joke about that, Mr. Cullen. I can't imagine my life without your cheese now," she replied seriously, creating a smirk on my face as I brought my lips to hers once more before setting her down at the dinning room table so that I could serve her the breakfast she had made for us.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" she questioned while I placed the syrup and butter on the table in front of her.

"I have to go into the office. I told Phil I'd be in around one and he told me he'd only need me for a few hours. What time do you go in?"

She sighed, telling me she had another late night at the bar and had to be in by eight, but that she would have tomorrow off. I had plans for us before she even finished her sentence.

"Okay, I'll be off tomorrow too then. We can go get some of your stuff from the apartment," I told her and waited for her reaction.

She flinched but didn't blink.

"Um… okay. Yeah, I guess we should get that over with. I'll call Jacob today and arrange a time for us to go over there," she offered a smile but I could tell it was forced.

"Perfect. We can end the day with something nice once we're done," I propositioned with a wink after sliding two pancakes onto her plate.

"Moving my things into your place will be nice enough for me," she told me with a snicker and grinned again from her seat as she brought her first bite of food to her mouth.

I licked my lips at the sight of a small bit of syrup stuck to the side of her mouth and leaned across the table to remove it with my own lips tenderly, before making it more passionate after her hand made its way into my hair, tugging lightly.

"Hold that thought, beautiful. I need to try your pancakes before they get cold," I mumbled while caressing the back of her neck delicately. I needed to get a grip and keep my dick inside my pants if I wanted to get to work on time today.

"How is it possible that everything that comes out of your mouth sounds absolutely dirty in a sexy kind of way?" She joked before taking another bite.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders innocently before digging into the food my girl had cooked for us.

* * *

I rode the elevator up to my bosses office which was located on the top floor of the building over on 19th Street off Broadway. This was the place I'd spent most of my hours up until last week when I'd met Bella.

Phil was more than a boss to me. He was more like a mentor, always pushing me to go further and to get my hands messy when it came to dealing with our clients. In the three years I'd worked for him he'd never once made me feel like a mere assistant. He always treated me with respect because he knew I always gave him my very best.

"Edward, come in. I was just about to try your cell."

"Sorry I'm late boss. I hope you haven't been waiting too long," I told him. It was the first time I'd ever been late and I knew he was suspicious the moment he stood up and walked over to his door to close it.

"How was L.A.? We haven't really talked about your trip since you got back," he asked a little too curiously. I was right. He'd gotten wind of something.

_Fucking_ _Emmett._

"It was great. Thanks for letting me stay out there a few extra days. I swear every time I see Bree she's grown another inch," I said casually while feeling my phone buzz in my pocket.

It killed me having to wait to check it for its message. I knew it would be from _her._

"I can imagine. So…tell me. Did you spend all your free time with just Bree and Jane?" He asked, clearly holding back his knowing grin.

"Fuck. What did Em tell you?" I asked as I leaned in closer to him. I knew to any passerby it would look like we were telling secrets in a high school cafeteria which caused me to feel like a total idiot as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

He smiled and leaned back in his chair after kicking his expensive shoes up onto his desk.

"You should know by now that I can read you like a book. As long as she doesn't come between you getting your shit done here I'm happy to see you this fucking whipped," he snorted.

I groaned while running my hands up and down my legs. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kid, I have never seen you like this, all nervous and fidgety about a girl, and you've never once been late for anything. Just don't let her come between your work here and I'm sure I'll love her to pieces. Lets all do lunch next week. Set something up and let me know when to be there. Now get home and pack your bags because I need you to run back to L.A. James loved your pitch and he needs you on a project. Do it right and I guarantee doors will open," he said proudly.

"What? Now? But…" I trailed off, the thought of leaving Bella the only thing on my mind now.

"What did I say Edward? It'll only be two days. You leave tomorrow night and you'll be back here forty-eight hours later. Two days won't kill you or her, will it?"

Phil's words swarmed around, taunting me with what this meant. I was already being taken away from my girl, and I knew she needed me now more than ever, but I was getting the damn break I'd been waiting for. This was what I had spent the last three years of my life working my ass off for.

"Ok. Email me the flight information and let James know I'll be in his office first thing once the plane lands. When I get it done can I change my flight home to an earlier one?" I asked casually.

"Get your job done right, Edward. I'm sticking my neck out for you on this one. He asked me if you were ready; don't make me regret what I told him."

"What did you tell him?" I asked slyly as I stood up from my chair, knowing our meeting was over. He was done discussing this. Phil was a fair boss as long as one was fair in return, but he didn't put up with bullshit when it came to getting a job done, and done with excellence.

"I'm not blowing your ego up any bigger than it already is, Cullen. Go get to work. You'll find the file on your desk," he informed me before picking up his phone to dial out to his secretary who was barely twenty feet away from him.

I rolled my eyes and exited the room to take the elevator down to the floor that harbored my own desk in my own office, which wasn't as big as Phil's, but spacey enough. Working one's way up the ladder in the agency was tough but I was grateful to have four walls and a door no matter what the size was. Someday I would have a window.

I took my cell phone out from my pocket, anxious to know what the message said.

_I miss you like a fat kid misses cake. -B_

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot as I shot her back my response which I knew would make her laugh. I could almost hear it in my head and the thought alone excited my Bella-hungry dick recklessly.

_You need to work on your cheese, love. You're working with the master now. I miss you like the moon misses the sun. -E_

I stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to Emmett's own closet of an office a few doors down from mine.

_Aw like a total eclipse of my heart, nice cheese Stalker. I'm heading over to Alice's, we're going Christmas shopping. BTW, my measurements are 33-23-34. Take that as a not so subtle hint ;) -B_

My kinky princess knew she had sexy lingerie coming to her in her future and I fucking loved it.

_You need to get out of my head or I'll never be able to surprise you with anything, baby. -E_

"Hey, man. You're working in the office today? I thought for sure you would be shacked up with mystery girl," Emmett teased me as he looked up from his computer screen.

"Shut up, Em. I'm here. Phil is sending me back out west tomorrow night to help James with some project."

I was confused by the fact that his eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets.

"No fucking way. Dude, that's the Irina pitch. Everyone's been buzzing about that all day in the break room. I can't believe James wants your help. Hell has surely frozen over," he laughed. "Edward power-fuck Cullen is in a monogamous relationship and now he's about to help us bag one of the biggest actresses of our lifetime. What'd you do? Suck Phil's dick or something?"

He shook his head and continued laughing at his own words.

"Seriously, Emmett. Tread lightly. I deserve this and you know it," I warned while I eyed his desk for something to hit him over the head with.

"I know, I know. I'm only messing with you. If anyone deserves the opportunity, it's you man," he said leaning back into his seat. "What's new with the dream girl? I haven't talked to you since that night you got back into town."

I thought my options over while I plopped down in the seat across from him and took my phone out from my pocket so I could read my latest text message.

_You take my breath away on a daily basis, Edward. Everything is still a surprise. I can't wait for our day off tomorrow. -B_

I frowned knowing that tomorrow was now in question.

"Earth to Edward. Stop day dreaming about your last blow job and return to the current conversation, dick," Emmett said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uh, she's moving in with me. She told her cunt of an ex they were over and I asked her to move in with me," I blurted out, waiting for the ball-busting to ensue.

Emmett just smiled and shook his head in disbelief. I pressed him to say something but he simply shrugged his shoulders with a wicked grin.

"Whatever, asshole. I'm going to go work on this damn project so I can get home. Want to be a good friend and help us move some stuff tomorrow?"

"Yah, sure thing. Just stop at my place, I'll be home all day. It'll be interesting to look around her old life. Must creep you the fuck out," he said with a snort.

"Tread lightly, Emmett… seriously, last warning."

I always gave him 'last warnings' though I knew he rarely deserved them.

* * *

I knew Bella wouldn't be home till well after two in the morning so I stayed sitting at my desk working diligently till about one a.m. before packing my shit up to catch a cab home.

My eyes were burning from having spent the last nine hours staring at my computer screen. I'd taken a few occasional breaks to text back and forth with her but that had died down at eight when she'd started her shift.

After a short cab ride I was home and noticing how much I liked the way my apartment smelled like her. The bathroom surrounded me with the scent of her strawberry banana shampoo and conditioner.

I went back into the bedroom and found her pajamas folded up nicely on top of my dresser. Immediately I felt like a total dick for not having emptied out a drawer for her sooner and got to work condensing all of my things into two drawers so that I could give her three when she got home.

I placed her pajamas in the top drawer and changed into my own sleep wear before going back out into the living room to relax on the couch while I waited for my girl to get home.

It was my luck that she would walk through the door looking exhausted just as I came out of the bedroom. I made my way to help her off her feet.

"How was your night, baby?" I asked just above a whisper as I carried her over to the couch so I could take a seat with her in my lap.

"Terrible. I didn't have a very good tipping crowd and Jessica called in sick so I was slammed. How was your day? Did you just get home?" She asked looking somewhat worried.

I didn't want her to think it was a normal thing, me staying at the office like that. I'd only done that this time because I knew the more I got done tonight the less I would have to do when I got to L.A. so that all I'd have to do was sit in on the meeting. I'd be the face that eased the client and then I could be back home with my care bear.

"I did… I have some news," I began, not looking forward to telling her.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" She asked, pouting while turning around to face me.

"I've got to go back to L.A. tomorrow night. As far as I know, it'll only be two days," I sighed.

"Back… tomorrow… already?" She asked, looking devastated.

"My flight doesn't leave till midnight so we still have all day tomorrow. I'll be back before you know it."

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled and threw her arms around my neck to pull herself in against my chest.

Fuck, I was already missing her.

"Did you call him?" I asked, somewhat regretting my forwardness.

_No. No more tip toeing around the matter._

"Yes. He won't be home from noon to six. They'll be in the studio recording… Do you go away often like this?" She asked returning to the very subject I was trying to avoid.

"No, I mean, usually once a month for a long weekend. This trip is kind of a big deal. The head of the west coast branch wants me to help him with a pitch to a potential client. I've been waiting for a break like this since I started my job with Phil. He's finally putting me out there. I can't believe its all happening right now, though. I don't want to leave you, believe me. But I'm going to sleep so much better knowing your safe here," I said, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Baby I'm so proud of you, that sounds like an amazing opportunity! I guess I really am going to have to ask Charlie just how many vacation days Alice worked out for me last week," she said with a forced smile. She looked stressed with the news.

"It'll only be two days, love. You'll be working right? By the time I come home you'll have this place completely domesticated with your things," I replied trying to make her _really_ smile and feeling triumphant when she did.

"I was thinking about painting the bedroom pink and purple. Maybe add some unicorns and rainbows. How do you feel about that?" She teased before kissing my nose.

I stood up and picked her up in my arms. "Let's get you to bed, unicorn girl," I responded, earning the most adorable fucking squeal I'd ever heard.

* * *

As soon as we pulled up in front of her old building I could feel her body tense up against mine. I was thankful Emmett had agreed to help because I knew we would need his arrogant humor to lighten the mood.

I'd watched Bella pace around the apartment all morning, pulling on her hands in front of her or messing with the fabric on her old Rolling Stones tee-shirt. She looked more frazzled now than I'd ever seen her and it only made me hate the fuckface that much more.

"He's not going to be here. Try to relax. If not for you, for me," I pleaded with her as we rode the elevator up to Emmett's floor. She forced a smile then let out a sigh before apologizing. I placed my finger over her mouth because it was unnecessary. She had every right to be anxious, we were after all doing something sort of huge.

I told her to hold the elevator while I ran down the hallway to get my best friend, who was thankfully dressed and ready with a smug look on his face.

"Don't embarrass me," I warned, causing him to swirl an angels halo over the top of his head sarcastically.

"I know how to behave in front of a lady," he told me with a grin then stepped out to lock his door before following me to the elevator.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going? Sure you really want to do this? This guy can be extremely anal about the cleanliness of his space," he rambled like an ass.

"Hmm, well then he'll have to learn to have some patience won't he?" My girl teased, flashing him a confident smile.

I could've sworn I saw him melt right before my eyes and I wanted to throw him a jab to his gut because I knew exactly what he was thinking.

Instead I glared at him while pulling Bella back into my arms.

"You can be as messy as you want, baby," I told her firmly, kissing the top of her head while secretly hoping she was being sarcastic because Emmett was right, I didn't function well in disorganized mess.

It was a short elevator ride up to the next floor and I literally had to pull her by her hand to exit through the doors after Emmett had stepped out in front of us to walk down the hallway to where we would find her old apartment.

"Those boxes aren't going to pack themselves," I whispered softly as I lead her down the hallway. She smirked and rolled her eyes as she took out the key from her pocket. It was already removed from her keychain, I assumed so that she could leave it behind today once we were done.

She stood in front of the door with her key and then paused staring at the handle. I wished I could read her mind because I could tell she was engaged in a mental tug-of-war over something now that we were here.

"Um, guys… I think, I… I think I changed my mind. I should do this by myself," she said lowly without looking up. I saw Emmett stick his hands into his pocket as he let out a huff.

"Well, ok then. I'm going to go finish watching i-Carly. Come on Edward, it's a good episode," he replied thunderously loud after grabbing my shoulder with his hand to start pulling me back towards the elevator.

I knew what he was doing, he didn't want me to push this, and for once I took his cue.

"Alright. Call me if you need me," I kissed the top of her head and heard her sigh underneath me before turning to follow Emmett back down to his apartment.

My head was spinning, wondering why she suddenly felt the need to be alone. Was she afraid he left something for her? Would he? And if he did, would it cause her to question her decision? I hated all the cryptic bullshit. How long would it last?

I felt guilty for letting myself get so worked up about it.

"Relax, Edward. It's not like he's there. She's packing up her entire life. It's going to be tough and she just doesn't want you to see that. Take it as a good thing. She's looking out for you," he convinced me. I nodded my head and let out a sigh. This really was the absolute worst time for me to be going away, even if it was only for one full night.

* * *

After loading about seven boxes into one cab and storing five more in Emmett's closet we were on our way back home. Bella was being unusually quiet and it was making me unusually anxious.

"I was thinking we could order in tonight," I suggested, breaking the silence.

I watched her shift her weight in her seat nervously then run her hand through her hair while looking out the window, "Yeah, sure, that sounds great. Whatever you want," she said absentmindedly.

Her thoughts seemed a thousand miles away but bringing that up in a cab would not be a smooth move on my part so I bit my goddamn tongue and started reviewing in my head what I would say to her once we were back up to our apartment.

Finally she took my hand and gave it a squeeze, relaxing me at once. She was comforting me and it was pretty goddamn shocking how such a little touch could change my mood in a matter of seconds. I took her hand into my lap and gently traced the outline of a heart on top of the back of her own hand spreading a smile across her face. She looked up into my eyes and gave me a wink then went back to looking out the window. I sighed, solidifying my feelings that now really was the worst time for me to be taking a trip across the damn country.

I got the doorman to bring us out a luggage cart and he gladly helped us load the boxes onto it.

"Moving in together, I see."

"Yeah, taking that step," I replied quickly only thinking about getting back up to the apartment so I could hold her against me in order to make her feel better again.

"Good for you two. I sensed she'd be a keeper, Mr. Cullen."

I laughed nervously hoping he wouldn't add anything about how she was different from _all _the other girls I had brought home before. Bella attached herself to my arm and we followed the doorman inside where he got us an elevator and offered to follow us up to help unload.

I told him that wouldn't be necessary and tipped him a few bucks. I needed to be alone with Bella.

Fucking silence once again followed us up in the elevator and down the hall into our apartment. She was wringing her damn hands in front of her, signaling I was right about her still being stressed the hell out.

I decided it would be better if I let her unwind a little before discussing the obvious so I turned the stereo on and suggested she take a nice bath while I continued to make space in my closet by moving a lot of my things to the guest bedroom closet.

It was almost an hour before she came out of the bathroom and I could tell she had been crying again.

_Fucking phenomenal._

She forced a smile at the sight of my more than half empty closet and grinned at the empty open dresser drawers that were waiting to be filled with her things.

"You made space for me."

I nodded.

"What did you think I would do? Have you live out of boxes and suitcases?" I said, taking a few steps closer to her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist bringing herself up against me and allowing me to smell the lavender bubble bath on her skin.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong. What happened? Why did you change your mind about having us help you?" I finally asked after resting my cheek on top of her head. She sighed again and I felt her body stiffen slightly from under my arms.

"I just had this feeling… I know him so fucking well. I knew I wouldn't walk in there without there being some kind of reminder," she told me hesitantly.

"What did he do?" I asked through clenched teeth, my blood pressure already elevating as I found myself holding her a little tighter now.

She shook her head and tried to shrug it off but I wasn't about to let it go. Whatever he did, it had upset her and I needed to know if it would be necessary for me to visit Jacob Black tonight before heading to the airport.

"Was he there?" I asked a little louder than I had intended.

"No," she said quickly, wriggling herself out from my arms. I followed her over to the couch and took a seat next to her while she looked out the balcony windows. The sun was going down now, causing brilliant rays of light to shine around the city skyscrapers that surrounded the apartment building. It was a beautiful sight but my girl seemed to be looking right through it.

"He'd already boxed all my stuff up. It was all waiting for me in a neat pile next to the door."

"Ok, so I can't help but ask what you were doing for the hour you were up there then?" Something about the direction this conversation was going in, it wasn't sitting well with me. I seriously felt the need to punch something.

_Breathe Cullen, she already said he wasn't there._

"He left a note and put it on top of all our old picture albums and scrap books I had made."

"I see…" I paused, wanting to watch my words and tone. I couldn't expect her to just forget all her memories. Her past was what made the Bella I'd fallen in love with. As difficult as it was, I needed to push all the shit aside in order to understand her. "So you spent the hour looking through the photos?" I asked, taking her hand in mine to signal I wasn't upset that she had felt the need to look back at the last few years of her life.

"Yes, but I didn't read his note. I left him a note telling him that. I left all the pictures too."

I looked at her surprised. If it had been me I'd have read the note, and truthfully, I couldn't imagine leaving so many visual memories behind. Even if he was a part of them, I would think she'd want to keep some of the photographs. It made me nervous that she felt the need to cut it all out so completely. Almost like she was afraid looking at them might cause her to question her decision.

"Bella, are you sure you still want to be here with me?" I blurted out, unable to look at her. I couldn't believe it but I was fucking insecure about what her answer would be and when she didn't respond right away I felt like my heart would plummet to my damn feet.

"Yes. I love you Edward. I love you more than I ever loved him. That's a fact," she finally told me, squeezing my hand in hers, but I still heard her voice shake so I knew she was leaving something out.

"But?" I asked, this time having the balls to finally look up at her. She looked like she was about to break down any second.

"It still hurts. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear that, but it still hurts to have failed on something I had once been so incredibly sure about," she stuttered out after releasing my hand so she could bury her face into her open palms.

I pulled her into my lap at once and wrapped my arms around her firmly, smoothening her hair back out of her face.

"Bella, it's not supposed to be easy to remove someone from your life. Believe me, I know. What you're feeling is entirely normal, I promise."

She looked up at me with shock on her face and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I just don't want you to doubt that I am happy with my choice. In choosing you. I am, there is not a doubt in my mind. I belong with you."

"I know baby, I don't doubt you at all. Like I said, I know what you're experiencing. I just want you to be upfront with me. It helps to talk. I might hate the fuckhead but I love you, so if talking about things helps you feel better then I want you to do that."

"How long did it take you to stop hurting over Jane?" She asked and I almost chocked on my saliva.

"Um, well, I don't think you ever stop caring about someone you once loved, Bella. That's part of falling in love," I said honestly.

"So you still miss Jane?" She asked sounding hopeful in a twisted kind of way.

"I don't think miss is the right word. She'll just always have a special place in my heart. When she left me it crushed me. I haven't told you this but I was seriously fucked. It was all so unexpected and we had just had Bree. None of it made sense to me, so I did the only thing I could do. I tried to win her back. That only fucked things up worst though because we were friends one day, then, well, you know… more than that the next. My life was completely turned upside down the first two years that we lived apart."

"So what ended up happening? How did you guys just stop?"

"She met Tanya," I shrugged.

"But I thought you said they've only known each other a few months."

I nodded my head then ran my hand through my hair nervously. This conversation was about to get extremely awkward.

"So is she a damn lesbian or not?" Bella asked a little too loudly.

"She's in love with Tanya now, that's all I know."

"Are _you_ still in love with _her_?" She asked, searching for an answer in my eyes.

I impulsively smirked then hated myself for it, "No, I can't really explain what it was. If it was more of an ego thing, knowing that part of her still did want me even though she insisted it was just for the sex, or if it was just having that connection with the person I had created a life with."

"So what you're saying is that you continued sleeping with your ex, years after you broke up? Wow," she said, not at all amused.

"There's something… comfortable… about being with someone who knows you better than anyone else," I cleared my throat. "That being said, that's all it was. Seventy five percent comfort, twenty five percent ego."

She shook her head, clearly trying to wrap her head around things.

"I guess you're almost as fresh in the breakup stuff as I am," she tried to make a joke but I could tell my revelation had been a bit difficult for her to swallow. Then I saw something light up in her eyes.

"That's why you weren't too pissed at me the other night when I told you about me and Jacob?" she whispered, her eyes avoiding mine once again.

I nodded my head and shifted her back into my lap.

"Did you ever wish things could just go back to the way they were in the beginning with you and Jane I mean?"

I thought her question over then decided I needed to continue being honest with her, "Everyday until the day I met you."

She smiled and draped her arms over my shoulders.

"Love at first sight huh?" She mocked, but she was entirely right.

"It was, Bella. That moment I saw you… it was like a spark shot down my body. I knew we belonged together."

She gave me a huge smile and I swear my toes fucking curled in my shoes. It felt good to get everything out in the open. To tell her we really were a lot a like in so many fucked up ways. On paper seeing our lives side by side, it would almost seem ridiculous.

I held her against me, running my hands up and down her arms before she finally spoke again.

"Hmm, I recall you promising me a memorable night, stalker. I hope you weren't thinking that sharing your past fucked-up love life would count as memorable."

I laughed and lifted her up off the couch in my arms.

"I hope you're prepared for what I have planned for you because the next few hours are going to be intense, Care Bear. I need to have as much of you as I can before I leave," I warned her with a raise of my brow as we crossed the threshold into our bedroom. She squealed and began kicking her legs playfully just before I tossed her onto the bed.

And just like that, all the previous worries were thrown out the window.

She was mine and I was hers. As long as those two things remained as facts, everything else would be fine because I would accept nothing less.

* * *

**So Stalker is just as effed as Bella when it comes to his history, and Bella is terrible with serving cheese.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. Next chapter is already 75% written so it should be up within the week. *wink***


	16. Goodbyes Should Sometimes Last Forever

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. **

**This chapter was fun to write… oh and CC I still *heart* you like no other! We want to dedicate this one to our girls in the LGR, for obvious reasons with the lemon. *wink***

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Goodbyes Should Sometimes Last Forever**

**~-*-~Bella~-*-~**

It took me close to forever to fall asleep after Edward left for the airport. I'm sure I didn't sleep more than two hours all together and I was feeling the effects of it early morning. The previous night had for sure been memorable; every night with Edward was, though. I touched my mouth lightly remembering his last kiss and the passion that had filled it.

I could almost feel his pain when he said goodbye to me. The feeling had stayed with me from then on. I knew he hated leaving me just as much as I hated him having to leave. He had made that painfully clear last night.

As soon as I was out of the shower and dressed, I called Alice to see if she'd want to meet me down at the coffee shop. She agreed to it and I was once again thankful to have my friend as a distraction. We'd gone on a quick shopping trip and she'd almost fainted when I told her I was moving in with Edward.

She had all but flat out told me I was crazy so I'd ended up going back and forth with myself over inviting her out to the coffee shop. I was hopeful that after she'd had time to let the idea settle, she would be a bit more supportive because truthfully, I needed her to tell me I wasn't out of my mind.

I grabbed my jacket and care bear keychain before hurrying out the door to find a cab to meet her downtown.

As soon as I got to the shop I saw Mike from the window. His face proved that my absence had been noticed and I couldn't help but give him an apologetic smile in return. I instantly regretted it, remembering my best friend's revelation the last time we had been at the shop together.

"Bella! Hey! Wow, you look great. Where have you been?" He asked, picking me up in an unnecessary hug.

"I, uh, moved uptown."

"Yeah, I heard you and Jake were done. Sorry about that," he said, the smile on his face betraying his words. "I also heard some bizarre rumor that you've already started dating."

"It's not a rumor Mike," I replied simply, a little irritated that the news was already starting to get around, just as Alice came strolling through the door looking like a glam queen.

"She's still not interested Newton. Bring us our coffee," she told him in what _she_ would've called a sweet and innocent tone, then shot him a wink. He rolled his eyes at her then walked away without another word.

She was apologizing before I had even said good morning, "I'm sorry about yesterday, Bells. I just worry about you."

"I know, little one. I just want you to trust that I know what I'm doing," I replied patting her hand affectionately. "I love him. He's only been gone for ten hours and I already feel like my world is crumbling."

I felt like a fool but it was true; I couldn't stand being away from him.

I'd paced the apartment and the balcony for hours as soon as the sun had come up. Our home felt so empty without him there with me. It was becoming more and more obvious to me that I did have an addictive personality because it was nearly impossible to function with him being so far away. Especially in knowing that he was literally thousands of miles away which made him completely out of reach.

"I do trust you, honey. I like Edward. I really do, I just don't want you rushing into anything because you think there are no other options," she advised as Mike sat our warm coffee mugs down in front of us.

"I know it seems rushed but it's the obvious step, Alice. At least to _us _it is. What's the point in waiting when you know what you want? When you feel it in your heart that it's the right thing to do?"

"Jesus, listen to you. His cheese is really starting to rub off on you, Bella," my friend mocked me as she took a sip from her mug. I squinted my eyes at her and held back a laugh because even though it had sounded cheesy, it too was the truth.

"Have you already gotten all your stuff out?"

"Just about. All but the furniture pieces. I think I'm going to leave most of that, though. Edward has amazing taste. You should see his place."

_Gushing about his place too, Swan? You are so out of it._

"You're taking your dad's old record player, though, right?"

"Of course. But Edward's gone till tomorrow night so it'll have to wait," I told her with a shrug before finishing the last of my coffee just as I saw a familiar face walk through the door.

"Emmett!" I shouted waving enthusiastically. It was funny how seeing Edward's friend could send a warm fuzzy feeling over me. It was almost like having a part of him there with me all of a sudden.

"Hey, mystery girl. How goes it? Did our boy get off ok last night? To the airport, I mean… on his flight… not, uh, you know…" he said with a snort. "Although, I'm sure that happened too."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, big guy," I said sarcastically then introduced him to Alice.

"Oh, right. The up and coming actress Edward was talking about. The agency has its eye on you now, Ms. Brandon."

"What? Really? Holy shit. I knew I liked that boy, Bella! Move in with him, marry him, have his babies," she squealed, making both of us laugh.

"What are you up to today?" I asked Emmett while sliding my coffee mug back and forth between my hands in front of me. I needed to change the subject because I didn't want Emmett reporting back to Edward that Alice and I were already discussing marriage and babies.

"Not a lot. Things have been strangely slow for the Em-machine lately. Just stopped in for some coffee before heading into the office. Hey, listen, don't you girls have any single friend you want to set a fella' up with?

Alice giggled and then gasped before telling him she knew just the perfect someone.

"She lives on the west coast, but you're out there a lot for work, right? She's actually coming into the city next week. Maybe we can all do a triple date," she proposed, clapping her hands like an over-excited five year old girl who received a brand new pony for her birthday.

I laughed nervously, unsure of how it might go mixing Jasper so early with mine and Edward's new relationship. Jasper and Jacob were best friends; I knew it wouldn't be easy for him to see me with someone else, let alone remain loyal to his friend and band member.

"Shit, set it up and let me know! I'm totally in. I gotta' get going. Bella, take care of yourself while Cullen is gone. Give me a buzz if you have any problems," he shot me a brotherly wink and I nodded in agreement, feeling the ache in my heart because of Edward's absence.

_Just a few more hours. Just a few more hours._ I repeated in my head.

"He seems like a trip. He's very enjoyable. Rosalie will love him!"

"Yeah, he's good people," I smiled and stood up to follow her over to the register to pay.

Mike begged me not to be a stranger and forget where I came from, saying he missed my "sarcastic" comebacks. I promised to visit more often and gave him a quick pat on the back, because although he was sometimes annoying, he was still a good buddy.

"He still wants to fuck you senseless," Alice said through a fit of giggles.

"Ew, Alice. Edward already does that for me, thank you very much," I blurted out and felt my face flush right after.

"Bella! You dirty, dirty girl. What's the record?"

"Record?" I asked bashfully as we rounded the corner to catch a cab to her place. She'd told me earlier that she wanted me to come by to see some of the new dresses she had bought yesterday after I'd left her to go to work.

"Yeah, you know… how many earth-shattering orgasms in one night, Hells Bells?"

Her question was so unexpected I think I chocked on my own saliva. I'd never been the type to brag about my sex life, but I always did enjoy Alice's over-the-top reactions.

"Um, let's see. That would be… six…. no seven. Well, eight, but that last one was more my doing with him watching. He seems to really enjoy that," I teased watching her as she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth hanging wide open.

"Isabella Swan! I am in shock," Alice shrieked and grabbed my arm to pull me back towards her.

"What? I am now apparently a very sexual person," I replied innocently grinning from ear to ear.

"I think we need to go shopping again. I have an idea for your stalker tonight." I eyed her suspiciously but didn't ask questions because I knew I loved Alice's ideas ninety-five percent of the time and I was willing to gamble against the other five percent today.

* * *

After spending nearly an hour and a half at Lingerie & Company over on the upper eastside, we were a few blocks away heading up to Alice and Jasper's apartment. Alice really did have a remarkable idea. I could hardly wait to get home tonight after work to take Edward's call.

"You better give me some credit for tonight's event. I need to score more points with that boy of yours. If I get that agency to back me, it could very much change my life," she nagged loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell him when it's appropriate."

_Which won't be any time soon. Probably not even when he gets back. There's some serious business to take care of first._

"Shit, I'd pay you money to let me see his face when you take that robe off."

"No fucking way," I yelped with a laugh while I followed her into her apartment. She stopped abruptly almost causing me to run right into her back. "What the hell pixie?"

I looked around her and saw what had brought on such a reaction.

Jake was sitting on the couch with his guitar draped over his lap while Jazz was busy in the kitchen.

"Shit, Alice. Seriously, what the hell?" I whispered loud enough for only her to hear. She promised she had no idea and then muttered that she was going to kill her fiancé who knew I was coming back to the apartment with her.

"Hey Bella," Jasper hollered from the sink where he was rinsing off potatoes to peel while looking beyond guilty.

"Hey _asshole_," I mumbled back under my breath.

Jacob stood up, having heard Jasper's welcome, and laid his guitar on the couch where he had been sitting. I watched on as he began walking over towards us, his hands shoved into his pockets, head cocked to the side with a sad, look-at-me-I'm-miserable-without-you expression on his face.

"Jake, stop. She's my guest. Don't pester her," Alice warned him. "We'll be in the bedroom. Jasper, you are in some serious shit." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway to where their bedroom was located. I had begun to hyperventilate before she even shut the door behind us.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I really had no idea. I don't know why Jasper would do that. I'm going to kill him."

I wanted to believe that Jasper hadn't done it intentionally. Jacob was persistent and I knew he was smart enough to know that I'd go by Alice's place sooner or later.

"No, it's fine. I need to get used to this. He's still going to be around, I know that. I'll never be able to remove him from my life… not entirely. I just don't need to entertain him with fake banter. I have nothing to say to him," I told her trying to sound confident. I knew I had to be strong. For Edward, if not for myself.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Have you been going to therapy or something?" She teased while squeezing my hands to relax me.

"No. No therapy necessary. Edward is good for more than just love making," I answered with a snicker. "He's really helped me with all of this. We've actually been down the same paths when it comes to our past relationships."

She sighed and nodded her head, understanding exactly what I was talking about after the talk we had shared earlier then told me I was lucky to have found a man who was both a master at communication and screwing.

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted our laughter and sent a menacing growl through Alice's lips. She jumped up to open it, her pointer finger already extended to shake in Jasper's face. He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes sweetly before walking past her and shutting the door behind him. He came and took a seat on the bead beside me looking apologetic.

"Bella, please forgive me. I didn't know he was coming by, I would've called Alice if I did. He showed up four or five minutes before you guys did, I swear. He's my best friend but please believe I wouldn't do that to you. Not on purpose," he said sincerely, looking torn over the situation.

Alice let out a deep breath and crossed her arms in front of chest.

"I hope you're not lying, Jazz. It'll be a very uneventful lead up to my departure next weekend for L.A. if you are," she stated before strutting across the room to sit in her fiancés lap sweetly. Alice never could remain angry with Jasper for very long. He had some kind of magical power over her. It was something I'd never been able to understand.

"It's alright, Jazz. I believe you. I'm not staying long, anyway. I came by to see Alice's new wardrobe. I've got to get to work soon," I told him, giving his shoulder a friendly nudge. I knew he was being honest and I appreciated him coming in to talk to me.

"I'll let you girls play dress up then. Babe, dinner should be ready in thirty. Do you mind if Jake joins us?"

"Sure, whatever. Just make sure he leaves by ten. I have plans for us tonight. Bella and I went shopping," she winked.

"You and Bella go shopping almost everyday," he said kissing her warmly.

"Well, to be fair, I follow Alice around while _she _shops," I joked, unable to pass up the opportunity to point out the obvious. He laughed and nodded his head in agreement as he stood up from the bed to head towards the door, leaving Alice and I to our girly time.

I tried to focus on my friend while she tried on her overly priced but gorgeous dresses and shoes. In reality though, all I could think about was my ex who was in the very next room, most likely plotting a way to talk to me before I got out the front door. I had to hear from Edward to help calm my nerves but I didn't want to be rude.

"Alice, I need to text Edward," I babbled out impulsively. She seemed quizzical for a moment but then nodded understanding.

"Go ahead, babe. My next outfit takes a while to squeeze into." She replied before disappearing back into her walk-in closet.

I sighed in relief, grabbing my phone in record speed.

_Hey handsome. How's sunny L.A.? I miss you :( I have a surprise for you tonight. I should get home at around 3:30. Will you be free around 12:30, your time? -B_

His response was almost instant.

_Baby, the L.A. sun has nothing on you. I've been swamped here. I'll definitely be back to the hotel by midnight. I can't wait to hear your voice. Surprise, huh? -E_

I smiled and twirled a piece of hair around my finger, feeling giddy at the thought of what I had planned for us this evening.

_I'm going with you next time. Charlie will just have to deal with it. I hardly slept last night. _

_Yes; big, big surprise ;) -B_

I started pulling on the fabric of my sweater in order to calm my nerves while I waited for his response. I swear his text messages were like my own personal brand of heroin.

_All I did was stare at your picture on my phone the entire flight over here, fantasizing about what had happened the last time I was on a plane with you. Mmm… I love surprises. Can I have a hint? -E_

I felt my face turn red as I remembered our mile-high episode and replied as quickly as my fingers could type.

_Alice is playing dress up for me and I don't want to be rude, so no. No hints for you. I'll text you when I'm leaving work tonight. I love you Stalker. -B_

His text was instant and sent a smirk to my lips.

_I'm pouting right now. I love you too, Care Bear. -E_

"What do you think?" Alice's voice asked causing me to look up and then feel my eyes pop out of my head.

"Has Jasper seen that? It's practically painted on you! Where will you wear that?" I asked as I looked her over in her skin-tight spandex black dress where two slits ran up from the sides of her body all the way up to her hips.

She seriously looked absolutely gorgeous and I found myself envying my friend once again.

"I'm wearing it for him on our last night out before I leave for L.A. Would you and Edward come out with us?" She paused before squealing for what seemed like the 10th time that day. "Oh my God, that would be the perfect triple date! We can all go to the Red Cat for dinner and get some drinks at Charlie's so I can say goodbye."

How can one little person have so much energy and so many ideas floating around her head all day?

"Sure, sounds good. I'll let Edward know," I chuckled. "Speaking of Charlie, I have to get going or he might disown me."

"Yeah. Right. We both know you could go in there shooting customers and he still wouldn't fire you," she said while I made my way over to the door, my shopping bag from the lingerie store in hand.

"Love you, Belly. Let's get together for lunch tomorrow. You can give me the 411 on how much Stalker liked his surprise."

I rolled my eyes and agreed to meet her at the Manhattan Diner off Broadway at one before her last acting class in the city. I could hardly believe she'd be gone in a little over a week. I bit my lip in order to hide its quiver over the tears that wanted to suddenly pour from my eyes over the thought then blew her a quick kiss, ducking out the door and closing it behind me.

I said a goodbye to Jasper without looking in Jacob's general direction and swiftly made my getaway out the door, speed walking down the hallway to the elevator. When I heard the door open behind me I let out a loud aggravated huff, knowing what was coming behind me. Or more particularly, _who._

"Bella, wait!" He yelled after me.

"Jake, I don't have time for this right now. I'm going to be late for my shift."

"You have forty minutes. I know when your shift starts," he retorted.

"If you must know, I need to go home before work," I responded, annoyed by his knowledge of my work schedule. Then again, what did I expect? He'd walked me to and from work almost every other day for the last four years of our lives. Of course he'd know when I went in and what time I would be off.

"Just give me five minutes, Bella," he pleaded as his eyes scanned me top to bottom and stopped on the frilly shopping bag I was holding in my hand that read 'Lingerie & Company' in bold cursive lettering on the front of it.

_Fuck._

I wasn't sure how it was possible but his face looked even more unbelievably tortured, a bit of anger touching his brow, and I felt like the worlds biggest asshole. It was one thing to tell him I was over him and with someone else, and another entirely different thing to rub it in his face with a lingerie bag when he had always hinted to me that he would have liked me to wear those kinds of things for him.

"Jacob, I really have nothing else to say to you. We've already said everything that needed to be said. You know that I know about everything, you know I've moved in with Edward, you know I'm happy. Why do you insist on running around in circles over this? We are done. There is nothing left to talk about. Nothing you say to me will change anything. How many times do we have to discuss the same things over and over again? This hurts me just as much as it hurts you," I uttered in desperation, because dammit, I was sick and tired of the bullshit.

"So you admit you're hurting?" He asked sounding hopeful and somewhat pleased. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes kept resting on the bag in my hand.

"What makes you think this isn't hard for me? You certainly haven't made it any easier. I just don't understand how you could have walked out the way you did, how you could have said the things you said and then return thinking I'd take you back as if none of it had happened."

"Bells, I was an idiot. I've said I'm sorry. If you want me to keep on saying it, I will. I'm s--"

"No, Jacob. Stop it," I interrupted. "I don't want your apologies. They mean absolutely nothing to me. I'm happy with someone else now. He's my everything, the _only _one I care about. You need to grow up, accept that, and stop thinking you can change that because you can't."

"But if you had just read my note--"

"What would be the point? It doesn't matter anymore."

Thankfully the elevator finally arrived and opened in front of us with a ding signaling it was time for me to go.

"Look, I hate having to hurt you more than I know I already have, even if you deserve it, but you're just not getting the picture," I sighed wearily. "Take care of yourself, ok? You'll always have a special place in my heart, you know that. We were good for each other for a while, but that's all over now and you need to realize that."

I stepped into the small mirrored room that would take me down to the lobby desperate to flee.

My knees were beginning to shake a bit and my stomach felt like it was tied in knots, when I looked up into his eyes one last time. He just stared and began rocking back and forth, side to side on his feet while holding his hair in his hands. I could tell there was more he wanted to say, but I wasn't about to give him the chance.

I had told him the truth. Nothing he could say would make me feel any different. Our time was over, even if I did still think about him daily from time to time, even if his smile did still haunt me in my dreams. Jacob Black and I were no more. The feelings just weren't there anymore.

I gave one last wave once the elevator door began to close between us then let out a desperate groan as soon as I was alone.

_When would this stop hurting? When would it all be over for good?_

Letting my head fall back onto the elevator wall, I forced myself to hold back the tears. I hated confrontation, especially with someone who once meant everything to me, and although I felt like crap, a part of me was in awe.

I hadn't fallen for any of his words or tricks. Instead, I let _him_ have it. Thinking back to what I had just told him, I couldn't help but smile at how bold I was becoming; how much more collected I was.

_Maybe there _is_ some hope._

* * *

"Charlie, I was thinking about throwing a surprise party for Alice next Friday night. Like a going away bash. What do you think?" I asked my boss while we helped each other clean glasses from the night's customers.

"That's a great idea. You've got my approval. You guys can have the private room upstairs. Consider all the booze on the house," he offered kindly.

I smiled because I had been hoping he would offer the private room and the free alcohol. Always such a good pseudo boss daddy.

"What's this about a party?" Sam asked joining our conversation. He'd hardly spoken to me since the other night when the fight had broken out. I gladly accepted this as him extending the olive branch.

"Not _just _a party. A going away bash for Alice," I informed. "Tell the guys they're welcome to come. Next Friday night. Around ten o'clock or so. I'll shoot them all a text during the week too."

"Uh, allthe guys?" He asked carefully while watching for my reaction. Leave it to Sam to make things obviously awkward.

"I think we both know that wouldn't be a good idea."

Sam grumbled then asked if, "the new guy" would be coming without so much as looking me in the eye.

"Yes, Edward will be here. He _is_ my boyfriend after all," I provoked him back as I slammed a glass down onto the counter between us.

"Hey, hey, calm down guys. Sam, I don't think Jake would want to come to the party. Let's be realistic here. He's not a total buffoon," Charlie intervened.

Jacob coming wouldn't be a good idea. Not at all. I wasn't about to watch round two go down in Charlie's bar.

"I'm only trying to figure out how all this works now, Charlie. Are we all supposed to kick Jake out of everything then? I mean now that Bella's decided to start another life?" He said in an offensive tone.

"You know what, Sam? Screw you. I thought you understood all this. I thought I could count on you to be the adult in the group and not just take _his _side."

"Bella, let's be serious for a second. You know I will always have Jake's back. He's like a brother to me. Besides, you haven't seen what I've seen the last few days. He's not doing well. He's doing horrible, actually." He crossed his arms, giving me a you-should-be-ashamed glare.

_Fucking unbelievable._

"I don't give a damn. That's not my problem. _He _is not myconcern anymore. And you know what else? I'm done trying to prove myself to you and everyone else. Pick whosever side you want to pick. I won't waste my time trying to explain shit to anyone anymore," I spat back.

I was livid. Enraged with anger and annoyance.

"Charlie, I'm going home. I'm sorry I can't stay and help you finish all this," I shouted not meaning to yell at my boss but unable to curve my emotions that quickly.

He nodded his head and gestured for me to go home. I grabbed my bag from under the counter and made my way past Sam, purposely bumping him with my shoulder but only hurting myself in the process.

I was fuming the entire subway ride home. I didn't expect people to cut Jake out, but I did expect them to be respectful towards me. They were, after all, supposed to be my friends too. At least I thought they were.

I found myself almost thankful that Alice would be moving to L.A. since it would prevent similar occasions from happening too often. I wouldn't have to come up with excuses and Edward and I would have time for ourselves.

I said hello to Demetri, the doorman, before disappearing into the elevator. I'd finally learned his name that morning after he'd told me about the greenhouse that I could find on the roof of the building. He seemed like a really nice guy but something about him screamed _nosey know-it-all_.

As soon as I was safe inside I kicked my boots off and slid out of my dress to start prepping my surprise for Edward. I needed to get back to a good place in order for my plans to work. I checked my watch and saw I still had forty minutes before he would be expecting my call. I speed walked my way to the bathroom for yet another Jake-cleansing bath in Edward's enormous tub which was quickly becoming a sanctuary of mine. I was almost starting to depend on it for its comforting effects.

I got out of the tub twenty minutes later and dried myself off with a towel, running the blow dryer over my hair for a few minutes where the tips had become wet from the water. I decided to add a little more makeup than what I'd usually wear for the special occasion, knowing it would excite Edward that much more to see me wearing some dark red lipstick.

After sliding my robe on I went into the kitchen to pour myself a single shot of vodka. I needed something to calm my nerves for what I was going to do; I'd definitely never done anything like it before and I was starting to wonder if I'd be able to go through with it.

I checked the clock on the wall and noticed I had only ten minutes till I would get to hear Edward's sweet voice. Excitement suddenly running through my veins, I made my way back into the bedroom to retrieve the shopping bag I had been carrying around all day. I pulled the sexy lingerie out and giggled as I slipped into the lacy black panties and corset top, finishing the outfit off by putting on some heels Alice had let me borrow.

Once that was done I pulled my black satin robe back on and got my laptop out to set it up on the bed, waiting for my Skype screen to load just as my phone began buzzing beside me. He was early, as usual.

"This has been the longest twenty seven hours of my life," I told him, so anxious to hear his voice I'd forgotten to say hello.

"Hi, baby. It has been for me too. God, I miss you. How was your day?" He asked, his voice sending goose bumps all across my needy body.

"It was long, terrible, and stressing. Did I mention long?" I tried to joke so he wouldn't hear the heartache in my voice over having to be so far away from him.

"Mine was the same, but I have good news. I should be back around four tomorrow. I got an earlier flight since our meeting is first thing in the morning."

_Less than thirteen hours. _

"That's the best kind of news! Is um," I paused making an effort to remember his boss's name… the one that had flown him out there and away from me.

"James."

"Right, James. Is he happy with what you've come up with?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, he is. This could be great. I'm anticipating seeing what happens tomorrow. Phil is going to worship the ground I walk on," he said proudly. I could picture him smiling his breathtaking smile on the other end of the phone.

"So… you said you had a surprise?" He asked changing the subject, clearly too impatient to wait.

"I do. You have your laptop with you, right?" I asked playfully, trying to sound sexy as I turned my web cam on.

"I do," he answered huskily. "Hmm… I think I like where this is going Care Bear."

I held back a giggle and told him to sign on to his Skype account, hearing his fingers typing aggressively on his key board not a second after.

"Should we hang up the cell phones? I mean, if we're going to video chat and all," he said sounding more than a little eager at the thought.

"That would probably be a good idea since you might want to have your hands free," I teased, hanging up before he had the chance to say anything else. I was grinning from ear to ear when I saw his name, _Cullen101_, appear notifying me that he was now online. I connected him to a video chat and felt the butterflies wake up in my stomach when his face appeared on my screen. He looked hot and bothered already leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. And fuckme if it didn't make the ache between my legs worse.

"Hey, beautiful. I don't know how it's possible but you look even more gorgeous than you did before I left," he told me as his eyes looked me over.

"Must be the withdrawals taking over your vision," I replied while running my hand down the opening of my robe casually.

"This is a great idea, baby. I love your surprises. I bought you a few surprises earlier today," he said huskily with a wicked smirk, moistening my panties immediately.

I knew I'd love his surprises just as much as he was going to love mine.

"Funny. I bought something for you today too. A gift to go with this surprise actually," I informed him smugly. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and I watched as he licked his lips anticipating what might be coming next. I gave him a sassy grin, knowing it was time to take the next step.

"Hope you don't mind me getting a little more comfortable, Mr. Cullen." I slipped the robe down off my shoulders slowly, exposing my sexy lingerie, and caressing my sides as I dropped it on the bed.

"Fuck! Holy shit, baby. What are you trying to do to me?" He hissed with his eyes closed, adjusting himself in his seat and looking almost nervous before opening his eyes again to gaze at me. His eyes raked my body over, stopping at my breasts longer than I would've thought and sending a giggle through my lips.

My plan was working. I was driving him mad. So mad that by the time he got back, he'd want to ravish me to pieces, which was exactly what I wanted.

"I can't let you go to bed without a little release, can I? What kind of a girlfriend would I be?" I kept teasing, moving my index finger down and around the front part of my corset.

"Jesus, Bella. I like it when you go shopping with Alice, but what are you trying to do? Kill me?" He asked lowly while running his hand through his sex hair and pulling at the ends. Fuck, I missed his hair. And his hands. And his lips. And his every body part. Especially one in specific.

"Alice is a good shopping buddy," I shrugged innocently and let my hair down from the clip that had been holding it in place on top of my head.

"Maybe I should speed things up? I know you need to get to bed, you do have that important meeting in the morning," I suggested pretending to be hurt.

Devastation swept over his face in the most adorable, boyish way. "No, no, no. Take all the time you need."

I smiled and nodded my head as my hand began unfastening the clips that held my corset together at its center.

I got to the last clip of my corset and unfastened it, slowly opening the imprisoning garment up and sliding its fabric down and away from my body, exposing my naked breasts for him to view. I watched as his eyes glazed over with lust, need and fervency. He murmured some profanities under his breath and groaned lowly but loud enough for me to hear it causing my entire body to light up on fire. His hand made its way into his pants unhurriedly, no doubt wanting to tease me and drive me wild by pulling out the hard on he was already harboring. I was surprised at the sound that came out of my own lips as he began pumping himself to the sight of me pinching my nipples firmly between my finger tips.

"Fuck, I want you here with me," I whimpered. "I don't think it's very fair that you get to be fully clothed." I ran my hands down my legs suggestively.

Shooting me a vicious smirk, he obliged and removed his t-shirt with one fast tug, not wanting to miss a thing. And fuck, it turned me on even more. The reactions I got from him when he would watch me explore my body were almost as intense as when he was the one doing the exploring. I'd never been big on self gratification, but when Edward watched it, it was an entirely different experience. An experience I couldn't get enough of.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your chest?" I asked him while squeezing my breasts firmly, bringing a low moan through my computers speakers while he watched with anticipation.

"Should I put some music on to help set the mood?" I smiled, because I had a playlist ready to go.

He nodded his head slowly, making me laugh at his sudden loss for words as he grinned bashfully.

"You're adorable when you're all bothered, Edward."

"What do you expect when you're half naked and across the country, Care Bear? This is driving me insane."

"How far are we taking this?" he asked, his voice cracking a little at the end. I had to laugh again because the face he was making was beyond epic. He was really getting into it.

"All the way. I don't do anything half ass," I teased feeling more than confident all of a sudden. I wasn't sure where the strong, willed, sex-driven girl had come from but I wasn't going to question it. I was having far too much fun.

He smirked and stood up from where he had been sitting to strip off his pants. I moaned impulsively at the sight of his massive erection as it desperately tried to wave hello in a tauntingly way.

"Fuck. I miss you so much," I said softly. I wondered if the microphone would even pick it up over the music I had turned on.

"I miss you more beautiful." I was too focused on giving him exactly what he wanted. He knew I wouldn't bother arguing with him.

"It's not the same as having you here, but this is the best goddamn surprise you could have given me baby," he growled through my speakers. Even through a computer screen it still felt like his eyes were reaching into my soul, looking into every part of me.

"I, uh, have a toy tonight," I confessed, unsure of how he'd react. "You know…since you wouldn't be here to finish the job for me. I hope you don't mind." I elaborated as I reached over to the night stand to retrieve my neon green vibrator from the drawer.

"You have toys? Why have I not been made aware of this before now?" He demanded, looking a little shocked at first before smiling wickedly with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need toys when I have you around," I shrugged.

"Hmm. Well, toys can be fun to play with… together. I hope you don't mind sharing."

I blushed a bit, not ever guessing he'd like the idea so much, but had to smile and agree. We would experiment as soon as he got back home to me. I couldn't help but notice how his hand started to move a little faster as soon as those words left my lips.

After blowing him a kiss I slid my black panties down and off from around my ankles very deliberately, kicking them across the room while maintaining eye contact.

"Those shoes are going to be the death of me, Bella."

I had to tease him some more. "Just the shoes, huh?"

"Baby, I think it's obvious that this entire event is about to kill me."

I smirked and stopped just before bringing the vibrator to my lips. "Should I stop?" I raised my own brow while tilting my head to the side in an almost mocking fashion.

"If you stop now I definitely won't do well at my meeting tomorrow," he threatened. I told him that was definitely out of the question, slowly bringing the rubber cock-shaped dildo into my mouth and closing my eyes for effect, knowing it would drive him absolutely wild if I let out a quiet moan.

He groaned in delight, just like I knew he would. I watched his face on my computer screen as I brought the toy to the already soaking wet area between my legs. Watching him get pleasure over simply watching me, it was exactly what I needed to put the rest of today behind me.

"I love you Edward," I told him, feeling the need to express my feelings out loud.

"I love you, Bella Swan. So goddamn much," he returned just as the music changed. I smiled smugly into the web cam and slowly began rubbing the vibrating rod up and down my sensitive area, quickly bringing a gasp through my own lips. I had learned how to use this thing just right so not to waste any time, back when I needed it for pure release and nothing more.

_Slow down Swan. This is for him, not you, _I reminded myself. I peeked through one of my eyes, wanting to see how he was handling all of it.

He looked close to reaching his limit too and the realization pleased me beyond comprehension. I was good at getting him off, even when he was thousands of miles away. I felt my body tighten, the realization sending that same electricity Edward always created through my veins and making me moan loudly.

"FUCK. I'm almost there. Cum with me, baby." He was so breathless, so impatient.

I moaned again, probably so loud I could've woken up the dead. My release was impending, my body anxious to experience the familiar feeling, and I turned the vibration to the exact spot on my clit that I knew would cause me to scream his name.

"Oh God, Edward. It's nothing like how I feel when you're inside of me," I squealed as the baby orgasm washed over me. I was slightly disappointed but still satisfied with what it had given me as I watched him cum into his hand while the other hand pumped feverishly. Before I knew it, my second orgasm hit. Watching him being taken over by me, by my words, had sent a thrill I'd never expected. I was pulsing over the feelings of ecstasy that swept all over my being.

That second one was much more satisfying. I was panting with my back against the pillows, my hand limp and dropping the sex toy onto the comforter by my feet.

I let out a quiet whimper and ran my hand through my hair, feeling ecstatic with how it all worked out.

"Shit. That has to be the hottest thing I've ever witnessed on my computer. I can't wait to be home tomorrow night so I can give you what you want baby," he told me anxiously and cleaned his hand off with the tee shirt he'd been wearing when we'd started our call earlier.

"I hope you'll be able to get some sleep now." I closed my legs to swing my body around so I could lie on my stomach in front of the webcam.

"I think I'll have the most incredible dreams of my life tonight and will probably wake up exhausted from all the hot sex we'll be having in my sleep," he smiled crookedly. "It was well worth needing an extra cup of coffee in the morning. I promise."

I grinned and nodded my head in agreement.

"I love you."

"I love hearing you say that, Care bear. I love you. Get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning before my meeting. You can help calm my nerves, yeah?"

"You're going to knock them dead. I know it. Nighty, night honey buns."

"Good night Care Bear. Sleep tight."

I gave him one last wink then blew him a kiss and hit the end button before closing my lap top. I felt accomplished and extremely proud of myself.

If it was humanly possible, I fell asleep smiling like a love sick fool while hugging his pillow in my arms. It smelled like him and it would serve as my new security blanket until I was back in his arms, just where I belonged.

Tomorrow would be a good day. Tomorrow my stalker would be home and I would feel complete again.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling inspired. I needed to draw, and I needed my good charcoal pencils to do it. I jumped out of bed and ran into the spare bedroom where my unpacked boxes were being stored. I knew I was supposed to spend the morning taking care of everything and emptying things out before Edward got home but I hadn't been overcome with feelings to draw in years. I knew better than to push it aside.

"Crap. Why aren't they in here?" I'd dug around in the one box Jake had put all my art stuff into and came up empty.

_Dammit. _

I stood up from the floor and brushed myself off before retreating to the bedroom to get my cell phone. Once I had it in my hand I dialed Jasper's number.

"Bella. What's up?" My best friend's fiancé's voice greeted me warmly. I could hear the music playing behind him and I had a good feeling he'd tell me exactly what I wanted to know.

"Hey, Jazz. Are you guys in the studio today?" I asked, hopeful that he would understand the true question I was asking without making me actually ask it.

"Um, yah," he replied much softer. "We're all going to be here for at least another hour."

"Okay, cool. I have to cancel lunch with Alice. I've been hit by a muse," I told him frantically before hanging up so that I could send Alice a quick text selling her out. I told her I would make it up to her by having her and Jasper over for dinner the following night. Like the good friend that she was, she accepted both my cancellation and dinner invitation.

I rushed, pulling on a pair of black jeans with my over-sized sweat shirt and a beanie then wrapping a scarf around my neck several times before grabbing my bag and jacket to bolt out the door.

I had an hour to get down town, up to my old apartment and out of there with my missing charcoal pencils. All without being seen.

I knew it was possible, I just hoped luck was on my side. I squeezed the key in my pocket and closed my eyes after I'd slid into the cab that would take me to the place I used to call my home. I'd had every intent in leaving the key on the kitchen table when I'd finished getting my boxes out the other day, but when it came time to do it… I just couldn't. I was grateful for that much at the moment.

I'd considered telling Edward about the run-in with Jake the day before, but didn't once I'd thought better of it. I would tell him, just not when he was so far away and had an important meeting the next morning.

The traffic was awful so I decided I had no choice but to walk the last four blocks. I paid the cab driver and started my trek down the icy city sidewalk, my mind still reeling over how badly I just wanted to draw. If the particular pencils hadn't been given to me by my mother, I would've just made a trip down to the art store but I needed my very best for the picture I had forming in my mind.

Once outside the building, I breathed a sigh of relief seeing that I still had at least thirty minutes before he should even be leaving the studio. Thinking it over, I panicked realizing I had no idea what studio they were recording at. For all I knew, they were two blocks away. I ran inside and pushed the elevator button several times aggressively.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry, you stupid mechanical closet!_

The doors chimed open in front of me and I jumped inside, pushing the button that would take me up to my old apartment. It was funny how much slower it moved in comparison to the one in my new building.

I ran down the hallway as soon as I was freed, unlocking the door in a fast pace and slipping inside. The smell of stale pizza and open beer bottles filled my senses instantly. I scanned the room and let out a sigh. Everything was a mess. Everything had been fine when I had come by two days ago, but now… now it looked like a tornado had rolled through and shit was thrown everywhere. I gasped noticing the pulled-out photo albums I'd left, its pages torn and scattered across the coffee table now.

"Why, Jake?" I whispered as I slumped down onto the couch to get a better look at the chaos that was lying in front of me. I wiped the single tear that had rolled down my cheek and stood back up taking a deep breath.

"This is not my problem anymore," I reminded myself firmly. Knowing I had to be quick, I went into the bedroom to pull my old art supplies box out which I had stashed in the very back of the closet back when I had lost all desire to ever draw again.

Thankfully it took me no time to locate it since it was exactly where I had left it.

I grabbed the box and threw it into my messenger bag, checking my phone as I turned all the lights out to leave back the same way I had come.

_Bella, Jake left. He knew I was talking to you and put it together. Get out of there. He's been drinking off and on for the last few days. Call me so I'll know you're ok. -Jazz_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" My hands began shaking as I ran out the door, unconcerned about locking it back up behind me. Jake was on his way home anyways, and from the looks of things inside, robbers would run in the other direction after setting their eyes on it.

I was rocking back and forth on my feet in front of the elevator when it finally opened. When I looked up I almost fell on my ass, seeing Jacob Black's exhausted looking eyes staring back at me.

I didn't say a word; I merely turned and ran out the emergency exit into the stair well without even uttering a single sound. I _really _didn't want to deal with him again. Especially after Jaspers warning that he had been drinking.

I'd only made it a single flight down when he'd caught up to me and grabbed the back of my jacket to keep me from going further down the stairs.

"Bella, wait! Seriously, what the hell? You can't even stand being in the same hallway as me anymore? Give me five minutes, you didn't let me finish last night. You owe it to me to hear me out. Please!"

"I don't need to hear what you have to say, how else can I explain that to you, Jacob? I don't understand why you insist on dancing around this! Seriously!? We are over. I've moved on. I am in love with someone else. Please, just leave me alone because I am seriously starting to feel like a broken record," I replied coldly just as he stepped up closer to me. We were only a few inches apart and I could clearly read the pain in his face as he continued moving forward, forcing me to step back impulsively as he reached out to push me firmly up against the wall and hand rail.

While blocking my path with a sneer on his face, his right hand lifted up to brush my cheek softly. It was something he used to do to relax me when life started to become too overwhelming. It had the exact opposite effect now though, and I found myself glaring at my own reflection in his eyes.

"That's impossible. You don't know him. You only know the side of him he wants you to see. You are acting ridiculous. I know you still love me."

"Jacob, stop being the victim. Get off your high horse and listen to me for once! Edward has nothing to do with what happened to us. _You _don't know him," I replied firmly, crossing my arms in front of me so that I could create more space between us.

He smirked and shook his head disagreeing with me. _Fuck, I know that look._

He bent down and pressed his lip against mine without giving me a chance to register what was happening. I gasped in shock, which only allowed him deeper access before I was able to let out a frustrated groan and shove him away from me.

He looked stunned by my aggressive behavior but un-phased.

"_He_ has everything to do with this Bella," Jacob replied with acid in his voice, looking me straight in the eyes. It was as though he was searching for some kind of spark after his attack but I was determined to give him nothing.

I rolled my eyes and quickly tried to step around him. That proved to be a huge mistake as his arms shot out and his hands grabbed me forcefully once again so he could push me back up against the wall as his captive.

I could smell and taste the alcohol on him. It caused me to feel more disgusted than scared or even sorry for him.

"Don't touch me," I threatened him. I knew he'd never hurt me, but I wanted to remind him that I wouldn't stand back while he pushed me around. "How could you ever think Edward had anything to do with what happened to us? I've always forgiven you and forgotten about the bullshit you've put me through. That's the only difference this time." I yanked my arm from his grasp to try and make my way around him once more.

He grabbed me again, more aggressively while he turned me back around to look at him, pinning me with so much force it almost knocked the wind out of me.

"We've always gotten past the bullshit in the past and it's always made our love stronger. Neither of us is perfect but we do belong together," he said furiously. I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic words.

"Jacob, let me go before I kick you in the fucking nuts. I'm not playing. You're drunk and you don't know what your doing or saying right now," I replied through gritted teeth.

The door above us suddenly opened with a loud creak and we both looked up to the next level where Emmett's panicked face looked down in our direction. I was still captured against the wall and I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Get your fucking hands off her," Emmett growled at Jacob. He stormed down the flight of stairs towards us, his fists ready at his sides.

Jacob released me instantly and backed up bracing himself for what was coming at him.

"Emmett, wait. I'm okay. We were just talking. I'm fine, I promise," I yelled, hoping my words would get through to him before he threw any fists at my ex. He glared at Jacob for a few seconds, probably debating on what to do, before slowing down and pulling me back behind him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, kid?! Don't you _ever _lay a finger on her again or I swear to God both Edward and I will put you in the hospital," he shouted.

Jacob laughed sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his body, but still looking shaken up.

"This is none of your business. Who is this, your body guard, Bella? Your so called _boyfriend_ has you under lock and key now doesn't he?" Jake asked stretching his neck out to look at me behind Emmett, who I felt tense up. I touched his arm and whispered a low "don't," wishing he'd let it go as Jacob wasn't in a complete sober state.

"I suggest you walk away right now before I loose my fucking temper. Bella, do you have anything else to say to him?"

"No," I whispered unable to look away from his pain-stricken face. "I have nothing to say to you, Jake. Please just leave me alone. Don't try to contact me. We need time."

He shook his head with a sad sigh, lowering his face and looking at his feet.

"Take this, then. Please," he pleaded as he extended the same sealed envelop that had been waiting for me when I had come over to box up my things. "Consider reading it in a few weeks. A few months. Someday? I'll never bother you again, but promise me you'll read it."

I reached my arm out and took it from him briskly, only hoping it would make him leave that much sooner because I could feel the hostility pouring from Emmett as he stood between us.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Bells. I didn't mean to. I haven't slept in--"

"Just get out of here Jacob, please!" I yelled feeling my body begin to shake as things began to process in my mind.

Jacob had lost control, more so than he ever had before and I was realizing the dangerous situation I had found myself in. If Emmett hadn't happened by who knows what could have happened. As soon as I heard the door shut behind him I collapsed on the steps, my head spinning.

"Are you ok, Bella? I heard shouting and got curious. Fuck, if I hadn't gotten the urge to be a nosy shit who knows what could have happened. Did he hurt you?"

"Yes. I mean no, I'm alright. My arm is a little sore but its nothing major. He got worked up but he didn't mean anything by grabbing me like that." I rubbed where his hands had held me. "I'm glad you showed up when you did. Thank you, Em. I owe you."

"You don't owe me shit, mystery girl. Edward would never forgive me if something happened to you when you were a few feet away from my front door."

The mention of Edward made me panic instantly. I knew he wouldn't tolerate Jacob's behavior and would come after him which would make things much worse.

"Oh, God. You cannot tell Edward about this. He will freak. Please, please promise me this will stay between us."

"Bella, you can't ask me…"

I cut him off before he had the chance to finish his request, "Please Em, I'm begging you. If you tell him about this it'll make things worse than they already are. He may end up putting himself in jail. No harm was done. There's really no reason to worry him with this." He was silent and that worried me until he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fuck. He's going to kill me if he ever finds out I didn't tell him."

"He won't, it will stay our secret. It really was nothing," I told him trying to make light of the situation. I looked up at him just in time to see his eyes roll.

"I don't want you coming over here anymore, ok?"

"Of course not. I only came to get some of the art stuff I had forgotten to take with me. He wasn't supposed to be home. I thought he'd be at the studio."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He questioned, looking me over like a worried older brother might.

"Yes. I promise. I'm just a bit shaken up. He caught me off guard. I thought after last night… I thought he would have understood that I meant everything I had told him in my letter."

Emmett looked at me with a puzzled expression which had me confused for a second before I realized I had said too much. I had managed to pull him deeper into the secret.

"Um…I'd gone over Alice's place before my shift at the bar. Jacob is friends with Alice's fiancé and he was there. I avoided him, but he followed me out when I left and we exchanged a few words. Nothing as heated as what you walked in on, though."

"And I guess you won't be telling Cullen about that either?" he raised his eyebrow. "I don't like this, Bella. I really don't."

"Listen, it's still a fact that you know Edward better than I do. If you can tell me that he wouldn't rush down here and kick Jacob's ass after I tell him, I will tell him. Otherwise, I don't want him getting into any trouble. I'd never forgive myself."

He stared at me, thinking it over. "Alright, fine. This is some fucked up shit. I can't believe you dated that asshole for so many years."

"Yeah, well… he wasn't always an asshole," I mumbled still rubbing my arms. I was surprised by how much they were actually still aching.

"Come on. I'll walk you down to the street and to a cab. I've got to go hit the classified and start looking for a new place to live."

"What? Why?"

"Jesus, mystery girl. What are you? All looks and no brains?" he played while extending his hand down to help me up off the steps. "I can't stay in this damn building. Not with your psycho ex living here. You and Edward will never come over to play Rock Band."

I laughed, groaning quietly once I felt my ribs ache from where Jake had shoved me once but ignored the pain so not to alarm Emmett any further.

"Thanks, big guy. You're a good friend. Edward's lucky to have you as his BFF," I giggled.

"Aw shucks, Swanny. Stop making me blush," he joked back as I linked my arm through his.

* * *

I drew myself a bath once I got home. Submerging myself completely as soon as I was sitting in the warm water then counted till I could no longer hold my breath. The run in with Jacob had certainly rattled me and I was ready to put the entire event behind me so that I could get back into the mind set to draw again. I needed to sketch. My fingers were still craving to put my ideas onto paper but my mood wasn't ready to let things flow.

Unfortunately, the longer I laid there the more my head spun around the fact that Jake had indeed frightened me. I'd never seen him so out of it. He was a passionate person but never violent. That was not the Jacob I had spent the last five years of my life living with.

Sam was right; he wasn't doing well and I hated feeling guilty over that. Tears started falling down my cheeks like wet tiny traitors as his heartbroken yet very angry face flashed back into my memory. My arms were to busy clutching my sides so I slid myself back under the water to wipe them away.

Thirty minutes later, I was dried off and staring at the yellowish-orange padded envelope that was glaring at me from across the room. It pissed me off how the sight of his hand writing could still have such an effect on me.

I made my way over and snatched it up quickly with both my hands, taking a few more steps over to the couch where I took a seat and rocked back and forth.

I knew Jake and I knew what it would be. It would be his last plea. He'd bring out the big guns.

I also knew if I didn't open it I would always wonder what it had said.

As much as I wanted to stop caring, I couldn't. It was going to hurt, but I needed to be done with it entirely so that I could move on. So that I could tell him I read it and it still hadn't changed anything.

My hands were shaking as I tore the edge of the envelope open then knocked the loose leaf paper out into my free hand.

_Bells, _

_If I could take back one thing, it would be that night that I left. I love you, Bella. I still love you just as much as I did four years ago when we finally admitted to each other that we were more than just hook-up roommates. You are my __first__ and __last__ love. That night I left… those things I said… they came out all wrong and I panicked when you suggested we see other people. I thought you meant it, I thought that was what you wanted so I went with it. I fucked up in Miami. There is no excuse for it other than that. You told me you thought we should see other people, so I tried to see other people, even though it was meaningless. I did it, and it hurt you. All I can say is that the next morning I woke up knowing that you__really were all I needed, __all I ever wanted for the rest of my life__. I realized that there would never be anyone else for me but you. You are my soul mate, Bells. The sad thing is I knew that before I'd even left. I was just too scared and as it turned out being a scared piece of shit has now cost me everything that's ever meant anything to me._

_If you reach back inside the envelope you'll find something taped against the side. It's for you. It was always going to be you. _

_Love you always, _

_Jake._

My tears stained the ink that stared back at me before I folded the piece of paper back up and let out a sigh. I didn't know what to do next.

My hand was still trembling when I decided to follow his instructions. Reaching back into the cushioned envelope I felt a small plastic bag taped to the bubble wrap that lined the inside of the envelope.

I removed it cautiously and could already see another piece of folded up paper inside. I noticed there was some weight to the baggie as well. There was no telling. When Jacob decided to make up for something, he always got creative.

With hands still shaking, I pulled the two sides apart, breaking the seal of the baggie then removed the folded up piece of paper. Something slipped from between its crease and dinged on the tile floor sliding under the couch behind my feet. I paused but decided to read whatever was written on the paper first before bending down to retrieve what had fallen.

I was surprised when I realized it was a receipt.

A receipt from Greenwhich Jewelers, a store that he and I had window shopped at a few months ago before he had left on tour.

The amounts were all blacked out, the only thing left showing was the name of the store and the date.

_September 14__th__ 2009._

Almost three weeks before he'd walked out on me.

Tears were streaming hard down my face now as I crumbled the receipt in my hand. I couldn't look at it because it went against everything I'd come to believe.

If he had bought it… if he had taken that step, gone to the store and purchased the very ring I had day dreamed about owning someday… I wasn't sure how I'd handle it.

Why would he have done it and then walked out the way he did soon after?

My face fell into my hands as the sobs became more and more uneven. My entire foundation was shaking underneath me.

This was wrong on so many levels… but that was Jacob Black. _That _was the Jake I'd known for so many years, the one I had fallen so madly in love with. The one who did and said all the right things.

The only difference was his timing, because he was no longer the person who made me smile or laugh or feel more alive than I'd ever felt possible.

But this was still the Jacob I had missed.

Everything was moving in slow motion as my arm reached down to retrieve what had fallen under the couch. I felt it instantly, almost as if my hand had known exactly where to look.

I squeezed my eyes closed as I brought the circular object up in the palm of my left hand. I couldn't find the strength to release my grasp or open my eyes. Seeing it would make it all far too real for me, and I didn't want it to be real. A nightmare would've been better.

My other hand grabbed the envelope so I could drop the ring into it and fold it up into a smaller square until I could find someplace secure to hide it.

Dirty mind games with physical proof. What the fuck was his point? And why had I opened this goddamn letter? Fuck Jacob Black for finding a way to get under my skin. Damn him to hell for making me cry again over his petty insecurities and romantic gestures.

My first instinct was to get the bottle of vodka out, but then I remembered my promise to Edward.

I wouldn't do that to him. I wouldn't be that weak girl. He would be home in a few hours and if he came in and found me passed out drunk he would know something happened. I would have to tell him about my two run-ins with the man who was still in love with me and obviously not planning on going anywhere from the looks of it. I would be forced to tell him about the letter and about the ring. I knew Edward well enough to know it would be the final straw for him. He wouldn't be able to ignore this and I wouldn't be able to expect him to.

The part of me that still cared for Jake told me that I would be devastated if anything bad happened to him because of me. I hated feeling so weak. I hated the fact that I couldn't walk away… that I couldn't just turn it off and walk the fuck away.

And I hated that a part of me that didn't want to.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Bella! She was doing so good too! She was finally standing up to dick head number one and now this. *sigh***

**The beauitful Lolypop82 has created another masterpiece of a manip for this chapter. You can find the link on my profile page. **

**Reviews are loved almost as much as video chats with Stalker.**


	17. Secrets Lost On Something Shared

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. As I've stated before however, Stalkward belongs to me, as does Care Bearella. *wink***

**I wanted to take a minute to thank those of you who started reading TMT because of the #readalong, hosted by Diamondheart78. I loved all the reviews and it truly was an amazing experience to read all your thoughts over on Twitter. **

**Now that's enough gushing, lets get to Stalker. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Secrets Lost On Something Shared**

**~~*~Edward~*~~**

Thinking back, there was never a time when I hated my job for keeping me away from home… not until I met Bella. She was sketching on the balcony when I finally walked into the apartment, she was so lost in thought it was almost erotic. I gazed from the window as her hand frantically moved across the open sketch pad in her lap. Because of the angle she was at I wasn't able to make out the picture but her expression told me she was very pleased with it. She had a hypnotizing smile on her face.

I hoped she'd let me see it, as I wanted to know what had created such a blissful look on my girls face. Although, there was something else in her eyes that bothered me. Something was a bit off, and that I couldn't ignore.

"Hello beautiful," I whispered after quietly opening the door to smile down at her.

"Edward! You're home!" She yelled as she jumped up, tossing the sketch book to the side so she could throw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck with a sigh. I was taken back when her lips met mine impatiently, her tongue sweeping out and seeking mine with need. "I didn't expect you for another two hours. You haven't called or answered any of my texts. I've been freaking out." She kissed my face and lips about twenty more times before squealing as I lifted her up to wrap her legs around my waist and carry her back into the apartment. Her skin was freezing and her nose ice cold.

Even her lips looked blue and I found myself wondering just how long she had been out there in the winter air with nothing but a tattered sweat shirt and torn up jeans on.

God, it felt good to have her in my arms again. How something so simple could be so unbelievably comforting was still a mystery to me.

"I wanted to surprise you. I got on an earlier flight," I told her, kissing her frosty nose and increasing my grip around her waist.

"I love your surprises," she admitted playfully with a sly grin.

"Not as much as I love _yours _baby," I replied softly, tilting her chin up towards me so that I could look into the very eyes I had constantly daydreamed about while being away, the beautiful face that had kept me company in my dreams the previous night when I'd had to be so far away from her.

As soon as our eyes met though, I saw it. _Shit. How had I not realized it sooner?_

"Why do you look like you've been crying?"

"What? I haven't been crying," she said a little too quickly. "I just haven't been able to sleep much since you've been gone. It's been impossible to sleep without you actually."

Again, I felt like she was keeping something from me but I decided to let it go for the time being, not wanting to ruin the moment. It had been too long since I'd held her and I needed to let myself just enjoy while trying not to question things for once.

"Hmm… well I'm home now. How about we go take a nap?"

"A nap? I can think of far better things for us to do first . Maybe _afterwards_ we can take a nap out of real exhaustion," she suggested. I arched an eyebrow and lifted her up further into my arms, cradling her like an infant as I carried her into our room while she giggled enthusiastically at the feel of my finger tips grazing her skin from under her sweater.

"I had a dream about you last night." I admitted bashfully while I laid her down on the same bed she had pleasured herself on top of just a few hours ago for me.

"Oh, yeah?"

I smirked and nodded, remembering her angelic smile in my dreams while she stood on the subway platform, in the very same spot I'd first laid my eyes on her.

I shook my head not wanting to embarrass myself by telling her about my pussy whipped subconscious thoughts. "From now on, you are my travel companion. I hope Charlie gave you more than a few paid days off, otherwise you may have to quit that job and I may need to hire you as my own personal assistant," I said while running my hand through her smooth hair, catching a scent of strawberry banana.

I leaned in and brought her lips to mine, my hand massaging the back of her neck while she moaned lowly at the touch.

She'd missed me as much as I had missed her, and it made me fucking unbelievably happy to know it.

Her hands pulled me in deeper against her as our kiss became more and more crazed. I felt myself sinking further and further while our hands grabbed and pulled at one another. Her mouth was frenzied to take more of me just as I wanted to take so much more of her. We were gasping and out of breath in minutes, having lost ourselves to the most passionate kiss I'm sure we'd ever shared.

"Maybe napping first would be a good idea. I could really use some quiet time in your arms," she admitted bashfully before kissing my cheek.

She did look fucking exhausted, and part of me felt guilty over it.

Back when I was single, traveling because of my job wasn't such a big deal. Going back and forth all the time, jumping on planes with an hours notice… none of that mattered when I was only living for me. Now however, I couldn't imagine ever taking another trip without taking her with me. And this trip had only been two goddamn days long.

I was pretty much fucked because although I'd promised Phil the new changes wouldn't interfere with my work, it was painfully obvious that I was going to have a difficult time juggling it all.

I didn't want to worry about it too much, though. I was home, back where I belonged, with the girl who belonged with me. The girl who was wrapped in my arms as if I was the only thing that mattered in her world.

I forced a smile and nodded my head, gently stroking her face with the back of my hand; something I had come to notice relaxed her instantly.

"Ok. Nap first and then we'll play," I promised after I'd pulled her in against my body, her back resting against my chest and my arms holding her firmly. I snuggled into her neck and listened to her breathing. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds while I hummed how much I loved her into her ear. It felt amazing to be able to do that for her, to relax her and make all her worries fade away. And it felt even better to have someone who really needed me, but at the same time someone who I needed and depended on just as badly now.

* * *

Bella and I had successfully spent eighteen hours in bed. Only seven hours of that wasted on actual sleep. I couldn't have enough. Even with swollen lips from her kisses and my dick feeling pleasantly euphoric, I wanted more. Every time she whimpered in her sleep I had to hold myself back from attacking her body.

She was so fucking beautiful when she slept. Hell, she was beautiful when she blinked, breathed, moved— at every hour of every damn day. There was just something about watching her sleep, though. She always seemed so at peace. I found it almost therapeutic to lay there and watch her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. It was hypnotic in a sense.

All those warm fuzzy feelings disappeared when she suddenly started tossing and turning while gripping the comforter up by her grimacing face, tear drops sneaking past her closed eye lids.

"Jake, stop it. Let me go!" She yelped. I moved quickly to shake her awake.

"Bella, baby, wake up," I pleaded, smoothing her hair back away from her tear stricken face. I didn't like hearing his name leave her lips or the fact that whatever she was dreaming about had brought on such an emotional reaction. _Why was this fucker still haunting her? _

"What? What's wrong?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes with her fists balled up, clearly not remembering what she had just been dreaming about.

"You were having a nightmare."

"I was? I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up. Was I talking in my sleep?" She asked with a yawn, stretching her body before rolling onto her side and facing me. Her eyes still looked red but she was smiling which was enough to relax me.

I nodded my head, informing her that she had in fact been talking in her sleep and watched her face flush.

"I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Something about Jake… about him letting you go," I mumbled, unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

There was something off about her behavior ever since I'd returned home the previous afternoon… _something_ I couldn't quite put my finger on. I still felt like she was keeping whatever it was hidden and after witnessing her nightmare I was almost certain of it. I wouldn't call her out on it, though. If she wanted to tell me, she would. Some baby steps were still needed here.

"Oh… I don't remember it," she swore, panic evident on her face.

"It's fine. You're awake now. It was just a nightmare."

She forced a smile and instantly dug her face into my neck, pulling herself in further against me. I inhaled her sweet scent and let out a groan knowing I needed to get up and go to the office for a few hours.

I had to report back to Phil in order to let him sing my praises.

"Did I tell you Alice and Jazz are coming over for dinner tonight?" She asked, tracing small hearts on my chest. I'd spent the previous hours creating my own masterpiece on her stomach, her back, and saving her perfect ass with her Care Bear heart for last.

I'd successfully explored just about every last inch of her and I was pretty confident that she had enjoyed every second of it. That's what her moans and squeals had told me, anyway.

"Sounds nice," I said as I planted a tiny kiss on her left eyelid. "What are we having? Pancakes?" I joked, brushing another kiss on her right eye, realizing she'd yet to cook me anything but breakfast food since she had moved in.

"Har, har. You haven't been here for me to cook for you, jerk face. You're in for a treat tonight," she assured me then bit my shoulder teasingly.

"I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious. What time are they coming by?"

"I asked Alice to be here by seven thirty. Will you be home by then?"

"I'll be home by five," I promised before leaning down and kissing the back of her ear. She gasped lightly, sinking her nails into my back on impulse. "Speaking of work… the sooner I get there the sooner I can get back to you. I'm going to go jump in the shower."

She groaned when I sat up and it quickly caused me to grin. I was going to hate being away from her again, even if we'd just spent the last eighteen hours with each other in bed.

"Go back to sleep. You hardly got any last night," I leaned back down to kiss her stomach, licking her belly button with my tongue in the process. She whimpered eagerly and grabbed my hair in her hands.

"Can you make some time for one last go?" She puppy-dog eyed me, and that was all it took.

I threw my head back and laughed, nodding my head yes before jumping back on top of her, more than willing to agree.

* * *

As soon as the cab pulled up to the office my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Phil had been waiting. He would have my ass. I hadn't meant to be late, but it was impossible to stop once Bella and I got started. Before I knew it, another hour had passed and I had to skip my shower.

I rushed inside, relieved when I found the elevator waiting, Emmett being the one to hold it open with a questionable smirk on his face.

"Hey, dude. I thought you had an early morning with Phil."

"I did. I, um, woke up late," I lied knowing he would know what waking up_ late _really meant. His smirk grew and he gave my shoulder a quick jab before hitting the button for the top floor.

"How'd it go with James and Irina?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him quietly, noticing two other people in the elevator with us, neither of which looked familiar but I knew I had to be careful as there were sometimes spies in our industry.

"Shit, I think I am the world's best secret keeper," he replied with an awkward, almost guilty looking nod.

"Right. Well, she loved my presentation. We got her, she signed on," I grinned proudly.

"Shut the fuck up! James must have shit himself," he bawled. "That's awesome, bro. That should make for a nice little bonus. Maybe even a promotion."

I nodded my head in agreement and stuck my hands into my pockets as the elevator door opened to let the two strangers out on their floor. Emmett cleared his throat once we were alone, making me turn to look at him suspiciously.

"How's, um, Bella doing?" He asked not making eye contact, which was a bit unusual for him.

"She's great. _We're_ great. She mentioned she did some shopping with her friend Alice and ran into you at the coffee house the other morning. Something about a triple date with you and an actress friend of hers?"

"Hell yeah! I Googled the babe last night. She's a fucking ten, man!"

I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms out in front of me feeling sore from all the bedroom antics I had experienced since arriving back home again.

When the elevator doors opened I followed Emmett out where we had to walk past the receptionist, Skylar. She welcomed us a little too happily and I could already hear Emmett's taunts in my head.

"Edward! So good have you back." She practically undressed me with her eyes.

I forced a smile and nodded my head, wanting to avoid any and all conversation with the blonde who had made it painfully clear that our one night stand a few months ago had meant much more to her than it had to me.

"Fuck, Cullen. If I got eye-fucked as much as you, did I think I'd have to whack off ten times more often than I do now," Emmett snorted.

"Shut up Em," I growled trying not to smile as we stepped up to Phil's door.

"Good luck," he told me with a deep chuckle before hitting me upside the head. I gave him a light shove back and turned to knock on the door.

* * *

The smell of home cooking filled the hallway as I stepped inside the apartment. My mouth was already watering at the scent of it. Bella wasn't kidding-- I really was in for a treat.

I hadn't anticipated on being at the office so long, but Phil had assigned me a new project. Thankfully it was one that would keep me in the city but it had required my immediate attention. Bella had understood and promised to have dinner ready if I still planned on being home before seven. It was six fifty-five when I had reached the apartment; I knew I was cutting it close.

I could hear her singing along to the stereo while she busied herself in the kitchen and my hard-on was already awakened just by the sound of her voice. I rounded the corner just in time to see her spin around in long tube socks and one of my old over-sized tee shirts looking absolutely sexy as hell.

She gasped when she saw me and quickly ran and slid into my arms, wrapping her own arms around my neck instantaneously.

"How was your day?" She asked against my lips.

"Long. But I got a lot done so it was worth it. What are you cooking? It smells fucking amazing," I praised, before biting her bottom lip.

"Chicken lasagna with a fresh Caprese Salad. You should take a shower. Alice and Jasper are usually late but I want you looking pretty," she added with a giggle before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and turning back around to the counter top to finish slicing the tomatoes.

"Did you find the good plates and everything you needed?" I grinned as I watched her move around the kitchen looking adorably domesticated.

"Yes, I did some exploring. You have expensive taste, Mr. Cullen," she teased without looking up but with a playful smirk on her face.

"That's all my mom's doing. She gave me a bunch of stuff when she sold her house in L.A. to go sailing with her boyfriend," I told her nonchalantly.

She looked up, breaking into a wide smile. "I can't wait to meet your mom."

"She can't wait to meet you either."

I chuckled at Bella's shocked expression. "Y-y-you've told your mom about me?" She stuttered, looking like a deer caught in headlights. That look was definitely one of my top three Bella facial expressions.

"Of course I did. I told her about you when we landed in L.A. that afternoon," I confessed honestly, trying to hold back my smirk. I'd meant what I had said. I knew Bella and I would be together from that first moment I saw her on the subway. Something about that moment told me we'd share something big, something goddamn amazing. I had to tell someone about her and I knew my mom would be thrilled to hear me excited over something besides work.

"She should be back sometime this summer," I said as I moved towards her again, enclosing her in my arms and leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Care to join me in the shower?" I teased before walking away slowly. After hearing her let out a huff from frustration I smirked already feeling victorious.

"Edward, they're going to be here in thirty minutes. I can't."

I grinned to myself and continued walking. "No worries, I understand. Your loss."

"Fuck it. Alice is always late," I heard her reply with a groan, followed by the sound of her footsteps walking feverishly fast towards me. I turned as her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs latched onto my back. She rained kisses across my face while giggling and attacking my hair with her hands.

I looked down at her arms and froze. Noticing something that sure as hell couldn't be what I thought it was. I stared closely and gently lifted up the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked her seeing the faded bruises I hadn't seen before, probably because of the dim bedroom lighting we had in our room and the fact that we had hardly left it when I had gotten home.

"Nothing. I must have bumped into something. You know I'm a klutz right? You've yet to witness any of my classically uncoordinated movements. Consider yourself lucky," she babbled agitatedly while pulling me into the bathroom.

"Get naked so I can shampoo your hair," she added, biting her bottom lip and working my pants, knowing that would drive me wild enough to drop the subject. I trusted her words and felt a bit relieved. I followed her command without asking another question because the idea of seeing Bella in the shower again was enough to make everything else disappear.

* * *

Dinner had gone off as well as could be expected. Jasper talked politely and Alice tried to desperately point out just about everything in the world that we shared in common. Right down to us both wearing the same brand of shoes. It was ridiculously embarrassing at some points. I was at least thankful it wasn't my girl who had been trying to sell me.

Jasper was decent enough. Probably more decent than I would have been if I were in his position. To be honest, in any other situation, I would've really gotten a long with the guy. I sort of hoped maybe in time he would be able to see me as more than the guy who stole his best friend's girlfriend.

"What'cha thinking about?" Bella suddenly whispered in the darkness of our room. We'd gone to bed and just finished up another award winning love-making session almost forty minutes ago. I'd thought for sure she'd already fallen asleep so the sound of her voice had startled the shit out of me.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah. I don't want to talk in my sleep again," she said with a light laugh. She rolled over onto her side to look at me with the same chocolate brown eyes that fucking twisted my stomach into knots on a daily basis these days. Crazy would only explain half of what I felt for her when she looked at me with those eyes.

"I was thinking about dinner. It went well. I hoped you thought it did too." I brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and grazed her cheek smoothly with the back of my hand. She smiled and nodded, caressing my own face with her right hand. I couldn't help but confess that her smile was fucking contagious, not caring how cheesy or obscene it sounded. Her smile grew and she impulsively scooted in closer to kiss my lips with hers.

"Tonight was perfect. Jasper won't last, trust me. He hates to have to work hard at anything. Everything comes easy to him naturally and he's going to have to work incredibly hard to keep a wall up around you," she assured me with a wink after tapping my nose with her index finger.

"He seems like a cool guy. And you, my sexy woman, are an amazing cook. That's one more thing to add to my 'Things That Make Bella Fucking Amazing' list," I played while kissing her shoulder.

She giggled and let out a sigh. "You are an amazing guy yourself, Edward. They'll all see that. It was impossible not to fall in love with you. Not when you've got that huge, frightening monster inside your pants," she threw her head back and laughed at her own words not realizing what that would do to the very monster she was speaking of.

I smirked with a raised brow before rolling her on top of me, needing to feel her body over mine again.

"Frightening monster, huh? Well since your up… and since I'm up… we might as well take advantage of the opportunity and wake the monster up too, don't you think?" I suggested wickedly.

She squealed loudly when I smacked her ass hard, laughing hysterically until I held her face in my hands and brought her beautiful lips down to my own hungry ones. The rest of the world was forgotten once again and once again we would only be getting a few hours of actual sleep tonight.

* * *

The week passed in a blur between working long hours at the office and staying up late with Bella, hearing her scream out my name and shake the walls of our apartment. I was in desperate need of some sleep, but I'd never give those hours up that we shared at night in our bed.

"Yo, man. Are we still on for tonight?" Emmett asked, appearing in the doorway of my office. I was so close to falling asleep I almost cursed him out for having intervened.

"Yeah, we are. Be outside my building at eight. We can all share a cab to the restaurant. Alice, her fiancé Jasper and Rosalie will meet us there at around eight fifteen."

"Sounds good. I'm heading home. See ya in a few hours," he said all too loudly.

I nodded my head and ran my hands through my hair, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the amount of work I still had to do before the start of the following work week. I was going to have to make it a work weekend after Alice's party. Bella would be disappointed by that but I had to get shit done or I could tarnish any chance for a promotion. If I nailed this next presentation, Phil and James would have no choice but to start giving me my own actual clients to manage. I could almost taste it. I fucking deserved an office with a window. An office big enough for Bella to come by unexpectedly as often as she pleased when she had the need to just see me… among other things.

I finished up the last few bullet points and saved my work, anxious to get out of here and get back to her.

Sensing a presence in the doorway, I looked up and was met with James' watchful eyes.

"Edward, you're still here," he said looking surprised and more than pleased.

"James, hey. I didn't know you were in town. What brings you out this way?" I asked curiously, knowing he only came to the east coast for big deal matters.

"I'm just checking in. How is the Victoria pitch coming? I told Phil to give it to you."

"It's coming. I'm going to work on it over the weekend. Will you be here for the presentation on Wednesday?"

"Without a doubt. This is another big one for us," he admitted. "I'll see you then. Make us proud, Edward. You've come a long way from being Phil's coffee boy. Don't fuck it up."

I nodded my head and let out a sigh after he was gone. It was much easier to be a good employee back when I was single and only cared about my fucking self.

* * *

When I got home Bella was already dressed and looking abso-fucking-lutely breathtaking. Again, I found her out in the balcony with her sketch pad which she'd yet to offer up to me. I imagined it was a personal thing for her. In the past she'd described her "doodles" as a way to release any faltering emotions so I knew I shouldn't push her to share if she wasn't ready for it.

I still had to take baby steps with her. She wasn't broken anymore, but she wasn't completely fixed, and to keep my own sanity I had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Hey gorgeous." I gazed down at her radiant form. "Sorry I'm late."

She looked up and closed her notebook to stand up. Walking over slowly, she leaned in to give me a sweet hug and kiss. "Better late than never Mr. Cullen."

I held her tight and inhaled into her neck like I was so accustomed to. Her hair smelled different. "New shampoo?"

"Yes. That's very observant of you, I'm impressed," she giggled. "Your store didn't carry my brand so I had to compromise."

I made a mental note to take a trip downtown to her old local drug store ASAP in order to restore her strawberry-banana scent. I hated to admit it but I needed that shit just as much as an alcoholic needed booze.

"Is everything running on time?" I questioned, pulling her closer into me. I'd been away for too long today. I should have come home for lunch. She had seemed to be feeling a little stressed about things going smoothly tonight for Alice's surprise party. I should have been home sooner to help her relax and reassure her. _Fuck._

"I'm sorry I didn't get home earlier. I want to make it up to you," I told her while kissing her all over her face. "Tomorrow can be our day. We'll go do something fun. Go to the museum or something, yeah?" I proposed before picking her up into my arms and carrying her inside.

"Promise?" She sounded so hopeful it made my damn heart hurt.

I nodded. My girl was missing me. I hated myself for thinking it but it felt fucking amazing to have someone miss you, to see that I could have that effect on her. I decided right that second that I would definitely make it up to her tomorrow and work could be put on hold for a day.

"Alright," she beamed and pressed her lips to mine for an instant. "You should shower. Emmett will be here soon. I can't be late or dinner will be late and we will get to the party late and then people might trickle in when we get there thinking we would already be there and that would ruin everything."

_Jesus._ She really was panicking. I smiled and shook my head at her uneasiness, glad to see her return it. "I'm being ridiculous, I know. It's just… you'll be meeting all my friends tonight."

"Don't remind me, its both Alice's party and ours." I teased while setting her down on the couch. She kept her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled my lips to hers once more.

"I can't wait to show you off," she mumbled against my mouth, possibly trying to make light of the situation, but I could tell she was still feeling slightly freaking out about what the next few hours might bring. I smiled against her lips while holding her face in between my hands.

_Fuck I really had missed her. _I needed to figure my work shit out because the ten-hour work days were not going to fly anymore.

After taking a quick shower I went out into the bedroom and immediately took a double take at the bed. A pair of dark jeans and one of my black dress shirts was already laying on the bed for me. Bella had picked my clothes out for me and for some insane reason, it was turning me the hell on.

I'd never allowed anyone to pick out clothes for me. Not even my own mother when I was ten years old, but I was entirely comfortable with the idea of Bella wanting to dress me, as unbelievable as it might seem. It helped of course that she had good taste.

I looked over just as she stuck her head through the open doorway smirking at me, then saw her shoot me an adorable wink without saying a word.

Once I was dressed I ran my hand through my hair and went to the closet to get out the gift I had gotten Bella while I was in L.A. I had saved it all week, wanting to give it to her tonight. I knew she'd want to wear it and I hoped it could be something that might give her a little bit of strength for what she was going to have to deal with this evening.

I was surprised when she told me everyone had agreed to come. Especially after she had told them I would be there. I only hoped I wasn't walking into a plotted scheme where a group of guys would corner me in the bathroom wanting to kick the shit out of me. I was damn thankful Emmett would be coming tonight. I knew he'd have my back if anything did go down.

I fucking prayed that nothing did though because Bella would be crushed if tonight didn't go smoothly.

"You look pretty freaking delicious Stalker," she said breathlessly after re-appearing in the doorway, her arm extending upward to lean in against the frame.

"If we weren't supposed to meet Emmett downstairs in ten minutes, I would have to bend you over in that dress and thank you for taking the work out of figuring out what to wear tonight Care Bear," I threatened.

"I'll make you eat those words later Mr. Cullen," she challenged back.

I smirked and started walking towards her, making large strides because I couldn't wait to have her in my damn arms again,

"You better," I whispered before taking her face in one hand, watching as she closed her eyes and smiled while she waited for my lips to meet hers halfway. When they did, she moaned and it took everything in me not to lift her up in my arms and carry her to the bed.

Her kiss was frantic and shaky, very unlike her usual ones. I released her lips and grazed her cheek. "Relax, baby."

She let out a sigh then nodded her head slowly. Her eyes remaining closed, as she was clearly still dazed from the kiss.

"Tonight will be great. Please try not to stress," I pleaded. I knew what she was doing. She wanted me to take her, to put off leaving, but I wouldn't let her be late. I knew tonight meant too much to her, even if she was wishing we could fast forward to the after party that we'd throw in our bedroom later.

"I have something for you," I told her with a soft kiss. "I hope you don't find it strange that your boyfriend would buy you a hair accessory but… I saw it when I was in L.A. and I couldn't help it. I needed to see it on my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Mmm… I love it when you call me your girlfriend," she replied smugly, looking excited over the idea that she had a gift coming her way. I grabbed the box from the top of the dresser and handed it to her, trying my best not to smile even though the look on her face had already increased the size of the fucking hard on I was sporting inside my jeans.

She opened the lid quickly before letting out a gasp.

"Edward, it's beautiful," she beamed up at me. "I really love it. It will match my dress perfectly!" She squealed after lifting the vintage style hairclip made with several medium sized peacock feathers out from the tissue paper inside the box.

I watched her while she walked over to the mirror, the heels of her stilettos clicking on the tile as her sexy body crossed the room in her skin tight, long sleeved black dress.

She grinned at her reflection after delicately placing the clip onto the left side of her head. "It completes the outfit, don't you think?" She asked almost bashfully. I smiled and nodded my head. She looked fucking incredible.

Incredible and _all_ mine. I could still hardly wrap my head around that fact. It was almost too much to believe, that luck had finally found me and brought such an astonishing reward. All the bullshit I'd had to put up with was finally worth it because now… now I had the one thing I'd always wanted but never thought I would find.

"Let's get this show on the road before one of us caves and decides to spend the night on the bed instead. Em should be downstairs by now, right?" She asked just as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"That should be him. Cock blocked by my best friend," I told her before holding her wrists to pull her back into me so that I could kiss her forehead and take her hand to twirl her around under my arm.

She giggled and leaned into me as we both walked out of the bedroom to head down stairs in order to start an evening I already knew would be memorable. I only hoped it would be for all the right reasons.

* * *

Dinner had once again gone smoothly. Jasper had even seemed more open than the other night and him and Emmett seemed to get along right away. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy in that but tried not to take it too personal. Even though it entirely was.

"So, Rose… how long will you be in the city?" Emmett asked his date. Rosalie seemed like a good enough girl, not at all like any woman Em had ever dated or hooked up with.

"Long enough to get to know you and decide if I want to continue seeing you," she declared smugly. I knew she was driving Emmett crazy. She was everything he looked for in a girl and had never found. Flirty, witty, and as confident as he was. I swear to god I saw her grab his crotch under the damn dinner table only thirty minutes after their introduction.

We were all walking down the block now, only a few feet from the tavern where everyone would be waiting for our arrival.

Bella looked happy but a million miles away and I wondered if I should continue holding her hand as we went inside or if it would be a better idea to take some baby steps with her friends too.

As soon as I loosened my grasp she increased hers, giving me my answer.

It was all or nothing with her. The thought made me smile like a fucking idiot. She laughed quietly and threw herself into my arms just before we stepped up to the door, stopping everyone who was walking behind us in the process.

"You, Edward Cullen, are my boyfriend. They'll have to either accept it or ignore it and get over it. Those are their only two options," she told me, standing on her toes to kiss my own smirking lips.

It was a short kiss but fucking sexy as hell and I couldn't help but pull her in up against me a little bit more, not caring that we were literally blocking the door for anyone else to come in or go out of.

"Hey, hey, that's enough. I'm freezing out here. You two can continue the make-out session inside," Alice blurted out. I bit Bella's bottom lip quickly before releasing it and grinned down at her feeling proud of my confidant princess.

"Sorry Pixie. You know how it is. How many times have I had to sit and watch you molest Jaspers face? Paybacks a bitch," Bella replied innocently with another laugh as she grabbed my hand again and pushed the door open.

"Cha-Cha-Cha-Charlie!" Alice yelled once we were inside and ran to give Bella's boss a huge hug. He laughed and picked her up, hugging her back and spinning her around. It was interesting to me, the kind of family dynamic that everyone had, it made me miss my own family in a way.

"The city won't be the same without these little feet prancing all over it," Charlie told Alice after setting her back down. "Hey, Jasper. It's nice to see you. How are you holding up with all this?"

"You know… one day at a time Charlie," Alice's fiancé answered back looking pretty damn pitiful. I couldn't blame him. I'd be a wreck too if my girl was about to move across the country. I came close to having numerous panic attacks while being away from her for two days, let alone weeks.

"Bella, why don't you go show Alice that new painting her dad invested in for the bar. I had Sam hang it up in the VIP room earlier today," Charlie said after patting Jasper on the back.

"Sure thing, boss. Wait till you see it, Tiny!" I watched Bella grab her friend's hand and we let the girls get a head start before following them up the stairs. It was all part of the plan and I was delighted for my girl because it was obvious Alice still had no idea.

Jasper shook his head throwing a smile at me and I returned it, knowing we shared something in common with all this. I was with the girl who would make his girl feel loved tonight.

"Alright guys, head up. I'll be up there in a few," Charlie told us and we followed his instruction, Jasper leading the way with myself, Emmett and Rose close behind.

I could hear the shouts and hollers of "Surprise" flooding down the stairs and they were followed closely behind by the loudest shrillest squeal I'd ever heard in my entire life. Jasper and I actually shared a laugh over it and it helped me feel a little more comfortable over what I was about to walk into.

"You ready for this man?" Emmett asked grabbing my shoulder firmly before we got to the top of the stairs.

"Everyone will be cool. They gave me their word," Jasper replied before I had the chance to say anything.

I nodded my head appreciatively then followed him through the door into the dim lit room covered in black and red balloons and party streamers. Bella had been busy getting everything ready all day and I'd had no idea. I felt like such a shit head. _I really should have helped her with this. _Things were seriously going to change starting next week. I made a promise to myself instantly and hoped I wouldn't break it because being there for Bella meant more to me than anything else in the world now.

"Oh my God, Jasper! Did you know about this?" Alice asked jumping up and down in front of us looking completely shocked.

I could feel all the eyes on me though.

"It was all Bella's doing, but we helped a little. You're going to be missed, babe. We wanted to make sure you left us with a bang," he told her.

I looked around, realizing I hadn't seen my girl yet since getting upstairs. I scanned the room some more and saw her in a heated conversation with a dark haired guy. He looked flustered and she looked pissed but when our eyes met she smiled.

_Jesus, how does she do that? Go from hell warrior to beautiful fucking princess in zero point three seconds?_

She said something else to the guy which causing him to shoot me a dirty look just before she turned to head back my way, leaving him to growl alone over her words. I took a deep breath and tried to relax my shoulders.

"Fuck, dude. Every male in this room is looking at you like you're out to steal their girlfriends. You're the man!" Emmett said laughingly after stepping up beside me with Rose on his arm.

"Shut up dick. Just watch my back," I replied sarcastically trying not to grin once Bella was only a few feet away from me.

"I love watching you cross a room in heels baby," I whispered in her ear while she wrapped her arms around my body.

"And I love watching you watch me," she whispered as she tilted her lips up to mine to kiss me gently. She obviously wasn't concerned over stepping on any toes tonight with PDA so I kissed her back but kept it short. I needed to keep my peripheral vision clear.

"Bella, I love you for this! Seriously… what a surprise. How did you manage to do this and get everyone here without me knowing? I always know everything!" Alice shrieked.

"It wasn't easy, believe me." Bella replied after unlatching herself from me to hug her best friend in what was one of the most loving girl hugs I'd ever witnessed.

_Fuck, _Alice leaving was going to tear Bella apart and for some reason I was just now getting a glimpse of that while I watched them hug with tears starting to pour down both their faces.

I took a step back to let them have their moment and decided to go get us a drink at the bar. I didn't handle girl tears well, not when I had nothing to do with them anyways. Eyes followed me the entire way to the bar and I couldn't help but find it humorous at how I became Moses parting the sea of people to open a path to where the drinks were located.

Emmett and Jasper joined me shortly after.

"How are you holding up?" Jasper asked with a smirk. It was nice that he too found humor in it. It was also pretty cool that he was openly talking to me. It was fucking big of him, especially with everyone around, and he'd instantly earned some points.

"I'm good. No glasses have been thrown my way yet," I joked half-heartedly while watching Bella across the room.

She was chatting with Alice, Rose and some other girl I hadn't met, looking happy but guarded. Our eyes met again and she blew me a kiss that I returned back with a wink.

"You guys might want to tone that down a bit," Jasper warned casually before taking a swig from his open beer bottle.

"Uh, yeah, I'll try," I replied bluntly feeling slightly embarrassed as I grabbed a hand full of my hair nervously.

I wasn't one to step on toes, but I didn't want to hide the feelings I had for her either. When Bella and I had talked about it the other night she explained tonight as our coming out party. It sounded incredibly ridiculous to me then but I found myself understanding it more now. It was every ones first glimpse at her newfound happiness and that she really was ok. If she wanted to put us out there then I was going to let her.

"Excuse me for a minute," I told them firmly after gulping down the last of my drink.

"Go get her tiger," Emmett replied with a laugh and slapped my back.

I walked over slowly, again with eyes watching me, and I noticed the group of four guys all dressed alike in the far right corner. They looked slightly familiar so I quickly decided they must have been Jacob's other band members and made a mental note to stay clear of that side of the room.

"Ms. Swan, would you care to join me for a minute? I've got to tell you something," I whispered in her ear after reaching her and the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, ok. Sure." She promised her friends she'd be back before taking my hand and pulling me over to two double doors swinging them open in front of us by bumping it with her hip casually. Again eyes followed us as we left the room, entering a storage room lined with bottles, glasses and stacked up tables and chairs.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly while scanning me up and down trying not to smile.

"Does that door have a lock on it?"

She finally smirked and nodded her head, biting on her bottom lip just the way I liked.

I watched her slide the dead bolt over and made my way to wrap my arms around her hips, lifting her up in the process where she instantly attached her legs around my body. With hurried speed I carried her a few feet over to set her on the edge of a table before attacking her mouth feverishly, feeling the need to have her tongue connect with mine.

She moaned against my lips and my dick was instantly brought to life. I pushed myself further between her opened legs, raising the bottom of her dress up around her waist while I kissed her harder.

"I missed you so much today, baby. I made a promise to myself earlier. I'm going to cut back on my work hours. I can't stand being away from you," I growled in her ear before taking it between my teeth. My hands ran up and down her thighs wanting to feel so much more of her than I knew my conscious would allow.

She moaned again while her own hand grasped the back of my neck and made its way into my hair to pull my face away from her.

"I want your lips on mine. I've been craving them like you wouldn't believe," she whimpered. I didn't waste a fucking nanosecond in fulfilling her wish, kissing her as passionately as my body would allow without crossing the PG-13 line. I had to watch myself or things would quickly escalate and I definitely didn't need to make a scene. Not under the current circumstances.

I couldn't believe it but I was thankful when a light knock came from the door to the right of us.

"Ugh. No, no, no," my girl mumbled against my lips and I smiled.

"You are the hostess. It's rude for me to keep you locked in here all night," I told her, cupping her face in my hand gently and grazing her cheek with my thumb.

_Fuck she's so goddamn sexy. Why didn't I take the opportunity when I had it?_

"I'll make it up to you when we get home," I added before lifting her up and off the table. She nodded her head playfully and impulsively grabbed the hard on I was keeping locked away in my pants.

"You better or I might have to take things into my own hands," she threatened with an evil smirk before standing on her toes to kiss my cheek.

I followed her out of the room and saw a few people noticing our re-entrance, snickering in the process. Jasper shot me a weary look which instantly made me feel guilty and rather fucking rude.

"I'm going to go look for Alice. Are you finding everything ok?" Bella asked me after attaching her hand to mine firmly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Emmett's over by the bar. You'll be able to find me there."

She gave me another dick pulsing smile and I watched her make her way through the crowd and to where her best friend was currently doing a body shot off some other female while Jasper looked on in a daze. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor man was going to have a rough few weeks once Alice left. I hoped his friends would be there for him to make the transition easier because I knew it was going to be hell.

"Hey, Cullen. Did you sneak a power-fuck in?" Emmett asked assumingly after handing me a refilled rum and coke.

"No, Em. We were only talking," I lied, trying not to grin as I could still taste some of Bella's lip gloss on my mouth.

* * *

The party had been in full swing right after we'd arrived. A look at my watch told me it was almost two in the morning but Bella was still in total hostess mode. It was a huge turn on watching her work the room and mingle with her friends, smiling and looking completely at ease. Things had gone smoothly and I knew she had to be feeling proud of herself.

I, myself, was extremely proud that I'd only seen her have one drink and it was a glass of wine. She hadn't needed alcohol to get through the evening and that alone spoke volumes. I couldn't wait to get her home, as I planned on watching the sunrise with her up against our bedroom window in total ecstasy.

"Hey, come with me to the bathroom," Emmett asked, breaking me from my fantasies.

"Aw, isn't that just adorable. You guys go to the potty together," Rosalie giggled after removing herself from under his arm. He mocked her with a sarcastic laugh and gave her an abrupt kiss on the cheek before turning to make his way through the crowd that had dwindled considerably in the last hour.

I followed close behind him, down the stairs to the main part of the bar where the bathrooms were located and got a glimpse of Charlie eyeing us suspiciously when we entered the room.

The guy clearly didn't trust me yet. I guess I couldn't blame him. Bella had explained to me that he was a father figure to her so I'm sure he wanted to bring me into his office and start the third degree questioning.

Emmett stopped short just before we went into the bathroom, making me run into him with a loud grunt.

"Uh, I'll be right back, I left something upstairs." I looked at him confused but shrugged and leaned up against the wall to wait for him.

_What the hell did he forget? His tampon?_

I looked to the side, after hearing some random shouting coming from the door a few feet away from where I was standing. I remembered it being Charlie's office from the last time I had been there, Bella had mentioned it to me so that was no mystery.

What I didn't know was what the yelling was about and that peeked my interest to investigate further, even if something inside told me not to. My _stalker_ tendencies got the better of me yet again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jasper? Why are you being all buddy-buddy with that fucking shit head? You're supposed to be Jacob's best friend," I heard someone shout aggressively.

_Fuck, _Of course the night couldn't go off without some drama. That would have been far too convenient.

"Shut the hell up, Paul. He's not a bad guy. He's not going anywhere and I'm not going to treat him like shit just because Jake fucked up. Alice is Bella's best friend, so don't ask me to choose. Bella hasn't. She's made up her mind and we need to mind our own fucking business. She deserves that. Stop being such fucking pricks. You're both acting like children."

I grinned, obviously feeling thrilled that I could count on Jasper to stick up for both Bella and I.

"Fuck that man! Jake's still in this. He gave her the ring. She'll let her guard down when she sees that shit, I know it."

_Wait--_ _What. The. Fuck? Ring?_

"What? When?" Jasper asked.

My entire fucking body began shaking. Either out of anger or shock I wasn't sure. _What the fuck was he talking about?_ I could feel my temper rising instantly, my hands turning into fists and my face heating up.

"Last week. Remember when she called you and he guessed she was at the apartment because of your conversation. That was the real reason why he took off, you were right. He didn't have to meet anyone," the guy, Paul, laughed. "He caught her there and said they talked. She took the letter and promised him she'd read it."

My fists dropped at my sides, a pain making its way to my chest at the douche bag's affirmation. _Why hadn't she told me?_

"Shit. She didn't tell Alice. She must not have read it yet," Jasper said lowly.

"Whatever. I just spoke to Jake, he should be here any minute. He said he had every right to be here and I agree. We've all got his back. You better too," Paul practically growled.

My head was spinning in rage and frustration. Bella had seen Jacob again and she hadn't told me. _Fuck, why hadn't she just told me?_ I thought I'd made it clear that I was understanding enough and she could trust me. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! _I knew something was off when I'd returned home but I didn't think she'd keep something that crucial from me. Not if it dealt with actually running into the dick.

_And he gave her a fucking ring?! _I was seeing red.

"Sorry, I left my phone on the counter. I didn't want Rose snooping through all my text messages. No reason to scare her off since she's a keeper. I've got major plans for that girl," Emmett told me, having returned from upstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, noticing my change of mood, as I nearly broke the bathroom door open.

I paced once we were inside, my hands closed back into fists and my body still shaking until I couldn't contain myself and had to punch the stall door.

"That fuckface gave Bella a ring and she hasn't said a fucking word about it to me!" I spat as I punched the stall repeatedly.

"Edward, dude, calm down. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard Jasper and some fucking guy talking. Apparently Bella ran into her ex last week while I was gone and he got her to take that note he had left the day she went to pick her shit up," I spat out infuriated.

I expected some kind of shocked reaction from him but got nothing more than a quiet, "_oh, fuck". _

Looking him over, it was evident he was anything but surprised.

"You knew about this?! You fucking _knew_?!"

"Shit. Listen, cool down. You need to chill out before I tell you what I'm about to tell you," he replied taking a step back and pulling at his hair.

I looked at him in disbelief, unable to get it through my head that my own best friend had known and kept it from me. How the fuck had he not thought it was important enough to mention to me? I felt disgusted knowing I shared something in common with Jacob Black. We had both been kept in the fucking dark by our friends over the girl we were both in love with.

"I'm calm. Spit it the fuck out," I replied through gritted teeth, trying to take a deep breath.

"Look, she just came over to the building to get some art shit she had forgotten about, thinking he wouldn't be there. He wasn't supposed to be but when she called to check with Jasper he must have put it together and surprised her before she made it out," he confirmed cautiously.

"How the hell do _you_ know about it? And why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" I shouted hitting the door again just as some guy came waltzing into the bathroom, turning around to leave the moment my fist hit the hard surface.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react the way you're reacting right now. Calm the fuck down, Edward. Seriously, take a deep breath."

"Answer the fucking question, Emmett. How do you know all this?"

He shifted his weight back and forth and let out a loud sigh. "I had come home and I heard shouting in the stairway so I went to check it out."

He paused, knowing I needed a second to take in another breath before he continued.

"When I looked down, I saw him holding her up against the wall on the stairs. She looked scared and was trying to get him off her so I intervened and threatened to kick his ass if he didn't back the fuck off. He begged her to take the stupid envelope before leaving and she did."

The picture in my head of Bella being forced up against the wall of a dark stairwell against her will had pushed me over the edge. I no longer cared that Emmett had kept it from me, though he would get shit for it later. I pushed past him and sprinted out of the bathroom, making my way back up the stairs to find Bella.

_FUCK! The bruises on her arms! _I couldn't believe she'd kept it a damn secret.

"Edward, wait! What the hell are you going to do?" Emmett called out from behind me.

"That fucker is on his way here. I need to talk to Bella before I get to him," I told him bluntly, shaking his hand off of my arm.

"Fuck man, would you please listen? I think we should go outside and let you calm down."

I continued past him up the stairs, not giving a shit about what he thought. It didn't take me long to spot her across the room sitting on a couch with Alice and Rose, looking gleeful and without a care in the world. Her smile made me stop for a second to consider what I would say to her-- but then I spotted him.

He was already there and glaring at me from across the room while his posse stood around him with their arms crossed. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

Bella looked up as if sensing something wasn't right and I watched as her eyes met Jacob's. Her body went stiff and her hand quickly covered her mouth in shock.

Deciding to still talk with her before confronting the pussy who refused to go the fuck away once and for all, I kept walking over towards my girl.

"We need to talk. Now," I muttered in the calmest voice I could manage once I'd stepped up to where the girls were sitting.

She didn't say anything, only nodded and gave me the look of someone who had gotten caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing. That solidified my feelings that she really had wanted to keep it a secret from me.

I walked away, not waiting for her and went back into the storage room where a few hours earlier things had been entirely different. _Funny how quickly shit could hit the fan in situations like these._

"What's wrong?" She asked fearfully, closing the door behind her.

"Did you know he was coming tonight?"

"No! Of course not," she answered quickly.

"You saw him last week," I stated firmly after taking a seat on the edge of the table, hoping it might help me relax. "You saw him and you didn't say anything, Bella. He pushed you around and you kept it a fucking secret," I hissed, looking away from her face. The disappointment was almost too much to handle.

"Edward, it… it was nothing. He was drunk and didn't realize how aggressive he was acting. He's a mess right now, he didn't know what he was doing. Emmett came in time and stopped it. It was really no big deal," she stuttered.

"You have fucking bruises on your arms and you want to tell me it was no big deal?" I shouted letting my anger get the better of me, finally meeting her eyes.

She flinched back before giggling nervously. "I bruise easily." She was trying to make a joke and it only made me more livid.

"Bella, this isn't a joke. Stop treating it like it is," I warned. "If anyone ever lays a hand on you, you need to tell me. I'm supposed to protect you. Don't you understand that? Do you not comprehend how much you mean to me?"

I shook my head and let out a breath, still incapable of wrapping my head around what I'd missed while I was gone.

"Is there anything else you need to share before I go talk with him?"

She looked away with tears in her eyes and I instantly felt like a fucking asshole. I'd promised to never make her cry.

"Shit, please don't cry. You have to understand why I'm acting the way I am," I closed the space between us and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand.

"I read the letter he gave me," she blurted out, not able to look me in the eyes now. "There was a ring in it when I opened it. He'd bought it before he left for the tour." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up timidly to watch my reaction.

"It didn't matter, Edward. None of it mattered. Please believe me."

I ran a hand through my hair, mentally begging myself to relax and believe her.

"Thank you for telling me," I replied just above a whisper then leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly before pushing the door open and walking out to find the motherfucker who thought he had plays left in this game. It was time to settle shit once and for all.

No more _fucking_ baby steps.

* * *

**Sorry I know, I'm leaving you on the edge of a cliff but… yah… I'm not really sorry. Good things come to those who wait. **

**Lolypop82 has made another beautiful manip for TMT. This time its Edwards dream of Bella, which he talks about in this chapter, you can find a link on my profile page.**

**Much much love to CeCi (Lolypop) for her manips, and CC for her beautiful beta'ing. **

**Next chapter… the history **_**really**_** meets the present. **

**Reviews are loved as always. **


	18. Closed Fists & Mistletoe

**And again… Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. **

**Let the games begin…**

* * *

**Closed Fists & Mistletoe**

**Chapter 18**

**~~*Bella*~~**

I'd never been more terrified in my life as I watched Edward storm out of the storage room, making his way across the nearly empty dance floor towards Jacob and the rest of the guys. With my heart beating out of my chest, I was thankful when Emmett and Jasper both crossed over creating a wall between the two of them. But it was useless; Edward pushed through them with the simplest of ease and tapped Jacob on the shoulder, in a almost polite like manner.

The moment he turned around he threw a punch right to the center of Jacob's face, instantly connecting his fist to my ex's cheek bone and sending him stumbling backwards into Sam.

Alice was by my side swiftly, Rosalie close behind her. I felt myself sway at once and leaned against them as they both helped me stay steady while we stood in the middle of the room. The entire space was starting to spin, the music pulsing around us almost deafeningly loud. A nightmare was unfolding right in front of me and I couldn't even find my voice to scream out in panic.

_Why did he come here? Why did Jacob Black have to be such a brainless moron?_

"What the hell happened?" My best friend asked loudly, helping me make my way closer to where my history and my present were glaring at each other with hatred in their eyes.

Seeing Edward's snarling face gave me the strength to speak up, to say something, anything, hoping the sound of my voice would somehow help to calm him down.

"Edward, please! Stop! Don't do this," I begged, tears starting to stream down my face. But it didn't do any good. He was already throwing his next punch as soon as Jacob was standing back up straight again.

"You fucking touched her?! You left bruises on her?! Who raised you? A pack of fucking wolves?!" He shouted with acid in his voice. Whatever idiot turned the music off at that moment deserved to have a high heel impaled into their ass.

Jacob looked shocked but stood his ground by letting out a loud growl and lunging back towards Edward. He hit his mouth and I gasped at the sight of blood as it appeared on Edward's bottom lip. I couldn't stand there and watch. I couldn't believe what was happening.

_This is all your damn fault, Bella! What have you done?!_

"Is that all you've got?" Edward laughed. "You and I need to continue this outside. Apparently we have a lot to clear up," he mocked after shaking the punch off. Jasper took the opportunity to grab Jacob in order to hold him back while Emmett got a hold of Edward and did the same. Both of them fought desperately to get loose again and I found myself holding my breath as I watched on in horror.

"I have nothing to say to you! The only person I want to talk to is Bella," my ex spat.

"You're not fucking talking to her. Over my dead body! You have no goddamn respect for her!"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I know her far better than anyone in this room. I know her better than you do!" Jake shouted throwing his index finger in Edward's face, who growled and continued to struggle against Emmett's arms, trying once again to break free.

"What the hell is going on up here?!" Charlie's voice suddenly boomed from the doorway. I was relieved but upset that their confrontation was happening again in his bar. Charlie didn't deserve this kind of trouble. Not from me he didn't.

"He hurt Bella, that's what's going on. He left bruises on her arms and held her against her will in the fucking stairwell of his building. It's time for Jacob Black to get his fucking face pummeled," Edward threatened.

Charlie turned to glare at Jacob in disbelief.

"I… I left bruises?" he stuttered looking past Edward and at me for the first time. I saw him back down immediately and nodded my head slowly, answering his question as people continued staring all around us.

"Both of you will take this out of my bar. If what Edward is saying is true Jacob… you're no longer welcome here. Get your asses outside and settle this. I don't want it in here," Charlie shouted, still avoiding eye contact with me.

My knees continued to shake. Even though I was witnessing it with my own eyes and ears, I refused to believe it was happening. No. Why would Charlie push them to go further… why would he agree with Edward and insist that they take it someplace else?

_Why wasn't he helping to stop this?!_

"Al… Alice, I think I need to sit down," I tried saying, not sure if she would even hear me, but she somehow did and quickly began to lead me to a chair a just a few steps away from us.

I knew no matter what I said, it wouldn't change things. Jacob had crossed the line. He had left his mark on my body and I finally realized he actually did deserve Edward's reaction, even if it was still breaking my heart. However if Edward went to jail tonight because of me, I would never forgive myself.

"Fuck you, Charlie! You're really going to side with this shit head?! You _know_ Bella and I belong together. She's mine. She has been and always will be." Jake straightened himself up and I watched as a sneer spread across his face, and his eyes filled with fire while he glared at Edward once again.

"Were you there for her when her parents died, you fucking asshole? Were you there to hold her in your arms as she cried against you for weeks before she was able to leave the apartment again?! Were you there when she had no one else, when she got evicted and had to find a new home?! Do you even know what her favorite color is? Or that she hates Chinese food, but loves Wonton soup? How about how she got that tiny scar on her left hip? She got that from a goddamn swing at the park the same day I told her _I_ loved her for the first time! I know her in ways you never will. I know her and you don't. You're nothing more than a rebound fuck who she'll be tired of in a few weeks. She'll come back to me. Mark my fucking words. Bella belongs with _me_," he shouted convincingly.

That was enough to send Edward over the edge. He burst through Emmett and I saw Jasper release Jacob so that he would at least be able to block the punches that were coming at him. Jacob's words stung and after hearing them, I myself couldn't blame Edward for the blow after blow that he sent in my ex's direction. I wanted to scratch Jacob's eyes out and castrate him myself. He'd somehow managed to cause even more damage to an already devastating situation.

I was surprised that the only person who came to his rescue was Paul-- Emmett quickly taking charge of that problem, pinning Paul up against the wall while everyone continued to watch Edward and Jacob send punch after punch at each others bodies. Jake did his best to block them but Edward had transformed into someone else and was obviously set on leaving his own mark now. He took Jake's punches as though they were mere hand slaps even though he had blood sliding down his jaw and left eyebrow. None of that seemed to phase him.

I whimpered and threw my face into my hands unable to watch any longer while people continued to shout in excitement over the madness that was currently unfolding in front of me.

"This can't be fucking happening. It can't," I shouted through strangled sobs while Alice held me up against her, smoothing my hair back.

"It had to happen, Bella. Boys will be boy. This is the only way they'll resolve the problem," Rosalie spoke up, giving my shoulder a loving squeeze.

I looked up just in time to see Edward knee Jacob in the gut and throw his elbows down into his back, sending him to floor once more and leaving him unable to get back up right away.

"I don't want you ever trying to see her again. You willstay the _fuck_ out of _our_ lives!"

"Fuck… you! I'm not going anywhere," Jacob stuttered from the floor, scowling up into Edward's heated eyes before spitting some blood from his mouth onto the floorboards below him.

I was surprised when I heard Edward laugh, looking around the room, I saw several other shocked faces staring back at my boyfriend's reaction.

"You just don't get it, do you? She doesn't love, or really give a fuck about you anymore. She's not yours, she's mine. She loves _me_, and she's with _me_ now. You may know all about her past, but I know all about her future and her future is with me. She's my fucking life now and _I'm_ not going anywhere. If I _ever_ hear you laid another hand on her, I swear on the life of my daughter, I will put you in the hospital with ninety percent of your goddamn bones broken. Don't fuck with me Black," Edward warned through clenched teeth before giving Jake one last kick in his side before turning to walk away.

He scanned the small crowd that was left and our eyes met almost instantly. His face softened quickly while I tried to wipe my own face clean from its tears and fright. I refused to look at Jacob. I didn't want to give him that opportunity. I knew what would be looking back at me.

Desperation, embarrassment and regret.

"Bella, please. Can we talk for just a minute?" He stuttered from the floor where I heard both Sam and Paul helping him up onto his feet.

I shook my head _no_ and shut my eyes, wishing the entire scene would just disappear.

When I opened them again Edward was still standing a few feet away from me, our eyes remained connected while people around us waited for my next move, whispers filling my ears, coming from all directions.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes once more, knowing that it was entirely impossible to wish this all away. People found too much joy in watching train wrecks and car crashes and tonight would be talked about for quite sometime no matter what I did next.

I would not be talking to Jacob Black. Not while I was still conscious. He would not get into my head. Edward was right. My future belonged with him and mine and Jacob's past was only a distant memory.

Alice held her hand to my back as I slowly stood up from my chair and she rubbed it gently before pushing me towards Edward.

She always did know best.

My feet began moving before my brain had even asked them too and I was in Edward's arms three seconds later trying not to give into the emotions that were attempting to fight their way through.

"Why don't you two go down to my office? You know where the kit is, Bella. Clean him up. I'll take care of Jake and get him out of here," Charlie told us glumly with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I nodded my head obediently and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist.

"Are you ok?" I asked touching his face gently.

"I'm fine. Just a few cuts, nothing major. Your ex hits like a girl," Edward told me with a small laugh while we turned to make our way downstairs. If my mind hadn't been a thousand miles away I would have smiled, but smiling right now seemed out of the question.

"Bella, do you want us to come with you?" Alice asked appearing out of thin air with Jasper behind her.

"No, thank you. We're ok. I… I need to be alone with Edward," I replied slowly, avoiding their eyes.

"We're here for you, honey. Just know that. We're on your side in this, _both_ Jasper and I." I looked up at her and nodded my head in appreciation. The fact that Jasper was now patting Edward on the shoulder made me relax in a peculiar way.

Edward pulled me in deeper up against him while we walked past all the stunned expressions. People were still staring and whispering all around us. I nuzzled my head against his chest and took a deep breath nervously. I knew Edward had to be upset with me. I had hurt him by not telling him I'd run into Jacob. I'd never seen such a sad expression on his face until that very moment when I'd admitted that he had indeed discovered something I had planned on keeping from him.

Once we were alone in the office, I shut the door and locked it, not wanting any random interruptions or a possible round two, courtesy of Paul or one of the other guys.

"I'll get the medical kit. Sit down over there for me," I instructed him pointing to a chair over against the far wall under the brightest light in the room. He let out an awkward sigh and walked over to it with his hand in his hair as usual.

"Bella, you should have told me."

I took a deep breath and opened the cabinet door to retrieve the box where we kept bandages and antiseptic spray. I knew I needed to confront this and I knew I needed to tell him the truth. I didn't know the right words though, not in order to express everything I'd mentally and emotionally been going through during the last week of my life.

It had killed me to keep things from him. Every night I ran a dialog in my head but was always too weak to actually open my mouth. I had paid the price for that and so had Alice's going away party.

"Please understand that I didn't keep it from you because it meant something to me. I need you to believe that. I was so mad at myself for letting it happen. For going there in the first place, so impulsively and without any logic. For letting myself get caught in the very situation I had promised you I would avoid," I said as I made my way closer to where he sat, still looking beat up. Not because of the fight he had taken part in, but because of the very reason it had started. My lying and deception.

Jacob had come back into the picture like he always did but this time he had done the one thing I never in a million years would have expected him to do.

"The ring means nothing to me."

"Forget the ring, Bella. He hurt you. He physically laid his hands on you, left you bruised, and you told no one. Not even Alice," he said looking up at me in disbelief.

Words failed me-- I didn't know what to say. He was right; I hadn't told a single person about any of it. Emmett knew, but only because he had witnessed the worst half of it. But all of that was because no one would understand. No one understood Jacob the way I did. It crushed me to admit that to myself but it was still a terribly heartbreaking fact.

I dabbed a piece of cloth on my tongue and wiped some of the blood away that had dried on Edwards lip, seeing him grimace slightly at the pressure.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted it all to go away. I wanted to forget it ever happened and I knew if I'd told you… I knew something like this would happen and I was sure I would have to relive it all. I didn't want that, Edward. I didn't want any of this. All I want is to be with you and only you," I paused before continuing. "Being with you is the one thing that makes me happy. Jacob is only a distant memory. His words… his desperate mind games. They mean absolutely nothing to me while you mean everything. I need _you_. I need and want you to be my everything," I pleaded after throwing my arms around his neck and holding myself tightly up against him.

He took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh.

"Baby, I love you. You've been my everything since the first moment our eyes met. How many times do I have to remind you? I might not know all there is to know yet, but I can tell you this: I want to know _everything_. I want you to tell me everything right down to the theme of your tenth birthday party and the fact that you love Wonton soup. Oh and by the way, I hate Chinese food too." He pulled my face up to look into his emerald green eyes.

He was smiling and for the first time in what felt like a life time I was able to smile back.

"I never get full from it and then I have to calorie-count for days afterwards," I confessed faking a pout. He laughed and massaged the back of my neck gently, forcing me to close my eyes at the intimate feel of his touch. I whispered a soft _I love you _and was over come with happiness when I felt his lips on mine before I'd even had the chance to open my eyes back up.

He pulled me up into his lap and forced my legs around his hips as he held me up against his warm inviting body. The taste of blood on his lip forced a low moan from between my own lips and I couldn't help but take more of him in.

He flinched and I apologized. "Sorry. I forgot I need to be gentle," I teased then kissed the uninjured side of his mouth softly. "Can I try again?" I asked taking his beautiful face between my hands.

"Please do."

I smirked and brought my lips to his once again. He wasn't upset, that much was obvious based on the fact that I was now sitting on a very welcoming hard-on in his pants.

"I don't think I can wait to get home, Stalker. Seeing you like this. Watching you take him on like that. I hate to admit it, but it's turned me the fuck on, now that I know you're fine," I whispered shyly before I began to send sweet firm kisses down his neck. My hands making their way to the buttons of his shirt while his hands gripped my ass firmly before releasing me to grab my hands.

"What about Charlie?" He asked breathlessly as he brought my hands up to his lips to kiss them softly.

I noticed his swollen knuckles and let out a sigh before my finger tips grazed his bottom lip, wishing they could heal him instantly. It took me by surprise when he suddenly opened his mouth to bring my index finger into his mouth, sending a giggle from my lips as his tongue brushed against it softly.

"Charlie will be tied up for at least thirty more minutes. I think he knows better than to come in here right now anyways. He really is like a dad to me and the last thing he would want to walk in on is his adopted daughter making love to her fearless boyfriend who came to her rescue," I giggled as I opened his shirt up, grinning at the sight of his gorgeously flawless chest.

He smiled and let his hands begin to ride up my thighs, lifting my dress up above my waist, reveling the sexy black thong I had chosen for the night.

He moaned at the sight of it and stood up from the stool still holding me in his arms as his lips once again returned to my mouth, searching frantically for my tongue. Knowing exactly what he wanted, I got down on my feet and continued to remove my dress up and over my head then tossed it to the ground so that my hands would be free to travel back to his pants searching desperately for its button and zipper.

"I want you so badly baby," he murmured against my mouth before biting my bottom lip roughly and eliciting a famished moan from me.

Lowering his pants down his thighs with my panties following right after, he sank us down onto the leather couch that sat against the far wall of Charlie's office and feverishly kissed his way down my neck continuing to my breasts without even stopping for a breath. He begun nibbling and tugging on my nipple with his teeth as I took a hold of him in both my hands and pumped. I had been ready for him the moment we'd been left alone, my center wet the instant he'd placed a single hand on me. I was sure our bodies were connected beyond a level we'd ever admit, as every time one caressed the other we would briefly forget the rest of the world even existed.

"I'm yours, Edward. All yours," I said into his ear before taking it into my mouth.

With a lustful grunt, he raised me up quickly before shoving me back down onto him hard, finally burying his throbbing dick inside of me. We both moaned loudly at the roughness, and I was thankful that the music was loud enough out in the bar to cover the noise that was currently taking over the acoustics of the room.

"Mine. Forever mine," he growled, digging his fingers into my bare ass and moving us fervently. Whimpering and sweating, I wrapped my arms around his neck before throwing my head back, granting us a better angle so that I could feel every perfect inch of him inside of me.

"Yes. Only yours. Always," I moaned breathlessly just as one of his hands took my left breast firmly giving it a messaging squeeze.

Edward's animalistic side seemed to take over as his speed increased and his thrusts and pulls became more forceful, more frenzied and more _fucking_ mind-blowing. My legs started shaking as he was making me reach my limit but I tried to hold on longer. One of his hands held on to my back, pulling my hips to him aggressively as his lips rose to seek mine in wild desperation.

His tongue wrestled with mine for a few blissful moments before he released me and moved his lips to whisper in my ear, "Don't hold back, baby. Come with me."

His words and the feel of his skillful fingers moving against my clit while his cock pulsed in and out of me broke me down instantly. My entire body clenched tightly, my hands held on to him for dear life while we climaxed together. Our ecstasy filled moans echoing off the walls around us so loudly that I had to bite down on his shoulder to suppress all the noise I was making. That only seemed to make him all the more wild and erratic though. I swear I heard him let out a lion-like growl, thrusting brutally three more times as he kept coming fast and hard.

His head fell on my shoulder in exhaustion while we both attempted to catch our breaths, a huge smile slowly spread across my face. Every time was different yet absolutely amazing with Edward. I felt so alive, so sure that I wanted no one else but him for the rest of my days. No one else's touch or kisses. No one else's company.

He raised his eyes up to mine after a minute and smiled, all the love and admiration he felt for me clear in his gaze.

"I still can't get over it baby. How did I ever get so fortunate?" He asked caressing my cheek softly.

I leaned in and kissed his swollen lips, resting my forehead against his and willing my own head to stop spinning.

"I ask myself the same question every day," I confessed before looking up and smiling at my gorgeous, kind, caring and unbelievable man. "Let's go home. I'm ready to pass out in your arms now." I informed him still smiling uncontrollably.

He nodded his head and helped me up off his lap then slapped my ass jokingly before handing me my dress and panties to put back on.

We got dressed in silence and I couldn't help but grin more at the sound of his unrhythmic breathing, knowing that I had caused it.

"You sure are good at calming me down Care Bear." He whispered after pulling me up against him one last time before we exited the room.

"And you're good at everything, Stalker. It's one of the reasons why I'm keeping you around." I teased with a smirk causing him to tickled my sides again, right in the sensitive spot he had discovered just a short time ago.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find the bed empty of Edward. I stretched my legs and arms out from underneath the comforter and let out a yawn, feeling good and relaxed after sleeping in his arms all night. Once we'd completed our amazing love making session in the privacy of my boss' office, I'd almost been too tired to walk out to the street to catch a cab but we somehow made it back before sunrise.

I let out a happy laugh thinking about how incredible the previous night had been aside from the ten minutes I was trying very hard to erase from my memory. The ten minutes when Jake had shown up just to cause problems, thus ruining the party I had worked my ass off to put together. I guess I was slightly thankful that he had waited till the end of the evening. I couldn't help but think Jake had done that on purpose knowing what the party had meant to me and groaned at the thought of him actually trying to be thoughtful in some sick twisted kind of way.

Edward suddenly stuck his head in the room and gave a low whistle.

"Alice and Jasper are here to say goodbye."

"What?! What time is it?" I asked panicked, looking around for my phone.

"It's almost noon. I was just about to wake you up and then there was a knock at the door." He shrugged grinning.

"Morning, sugar love! How are you feeling?" Alice asked after appearing by his side in the doorway. She was smiling but I could tell it was forced.

"Get over here you," I ordered her with open arms as I sat up in the bed.

"Are those sheets clean?" She asked with a giggle after making her way across the room. I rolled my eyes and pulled on her arm so that she would climb into the bed with me.

Edward left with a laugh and a shake of his head, making me smile at his obvious discomfort over the amount of affection I shared with my best friend.

"I'm going to miss you so much little one," I whispered while we hugged tightly.

"_Pffft_. I'm not wasting what time we have with obvious statements. I need to know what happened last night before I leave this side of the country. Get to talking!"

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before retelling the story that I was realizing would continue to haunt me for at least a few more days. Once I was finished she pulled me in for another bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. I need to see this letter. And the ring."

"I _need _you to take it and give it back to him. I don't ever want to see it again," I replied, sliding out from under the sheets to retrieve the envelope where I had stashed it underneath the mattress.

"Ew. You kept it under the bed you fuck Stalker on? Creepy," she giggled. Leave it to Alice to point out something entirely irrelevant but at the same time eerily credible.

"Can I read it?" She sounded hopeful. It really was true, she lived for drama in both her professional and everyday life.

"I don't care, just get it back to him and tell him to leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore," I told her firmly. She of course noticed my hand shaking as I handed the envelope out to her.

"You know he won't accept that," she said with a frown.

"He has no choice. If he really cares the way he says he does, he'll respect my wishes and leave me alone," I replied adamantly, then crawled back onto the bed beside her. Even though I meant what I'd said to her, I couldn't help but worry about him. "Is…Is he ok? Edward really kind of lost it, not that Jake didn't deserve it," I whispered before I had the chance to stop myself.

"He's bruised up and embarrassed. Edward did a good job at shattering his ego, but it's nothing he won't get over," she replied just as quietly since the bedroom door was still cracked open. I nodded my head and let out another sigh.

"I shouldn't have kept it a secret."

"He shouldn't have hurt you. You shouldn't have gone there alone. Bella how is it possible that you went from being the most careful, routine passionate person I knew, to an impulsive, closed off, secret-keeper?" She asked with a snicker before squeezing me up against her again.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to smile but failed miserably.

"No one can call me predictable any more, that's for sure."

Alice smiled while nodding her head, agreeing with me completely.

"Please be careful while I'm gone. Avoid him. We both know he won't give up. At least not any time soon," she advised and kissed the top of my head lovingly. I hugged her back firmly then followed her up off of the bed to pull some pants on before going out to say hello to Jasper.

She smiled at my reflection in the mirror and I smiled back.

"You'll be back in two weeks?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she promised latching her arm through mine.

"Christmas isn't going to be the same without you and your drunken eggnog induced rants." I informed her with a sarcastic pout.

She smiled and nodded her head slowly, "This won't last forever love. I'm just glad I'll be leaving you with someone I now know is without a doubt capable of keeping Jacob Black in line." She teased and bumped my hip with her own.

* * *

Two days had past since the party and it was now Monday just after five in the evening. I was in the middle of my new regular routine, sitting out on the balcony sketching, when Edward's scent filled the air.

"You're home early," I beamed as the words left my mouth.

"I promised. No more crazy long work days. From now on I'm a nine to five guy."

I looked up at him shocked by his words, "Edward Cullen you take that back right now. My man is a strong, power hungry, up and coming show biz agent. How will you climb that ladder if you're not willing to do the hard tedious work?" I asked standing up with my hands on my hips.

I was messing around, but deep down I truly did mean it. I would hate it if he lost his chance for a promotion or if Phil stopped trusting him with big projects. I knew Edward's work was a big deal to him and that he took pride in what he was able to do. He needed that kind of gratification, it was a part of him and I understood that.

"I hate being away from you, my Bella."

"Then I'll start visiting you at lunch, and if need be I'll bring you picnic dinners when I don't have to work at night," I replied affirmatively, crossing my arms in front of me, signaling to him that I meant business.

He smiled and pulled me into him effortlessly. I could tell just by the way he held me close to him that he really had missed me. His touch always sent electric currents through my body.

"Phil _was_ pretty ticked when he saw me pack my stuff up at four-fifty," he said kissing the top of my head lightly.

"You call him right this second and tell him you were feeling sick but that you will be there first thing in the morning and that you'll put in over time. I have to work tomorrow night anyways. You have that big presentation with all the head agents on Wednesday, Edward. Now is not the time to cut back on work."

He smirked and brought the side of his right hand up to his forehead, palm side down.

"Aye, aye boss lady Bella," he played and kissed my forehead. "How was your day?"

"It was… fairly uneventful. I went down to the park and did some sketching, then found a neat little coffee shop three blocks away. I sat and read a little… talked to Alice on Skype… and now you found me here sketching again," I informed him, standing on my toes to press my lips against his before moving on to his cheeks, nose and chin.

"Sketching _again_." He smiled and lifted his eyebrow suspiciously.

I looked at him, puzzled by the tone and watched his eyes as they jetted over to where my leather bound sketch book was laying on the lounge chair a few feet away from us.

_He wants to see my drawings._

"Don't you get cold out here? I hope you get good health benefits from Charlie's because one of these days you're going to catch pneumonia Ms. Swan."

"I like being outside when I draw. It's kind of a prerequisite of mine," I confessed still eyeing him apprehensively. I'd never expected him to get worried over my doodles, but it was suddenly obvious that they were indeed bugging him.

"Would you like to see what I see in my head Edward?" I asked teasingly, knowing full well that I wouldn't be showing him.

He shrugged and tried to look indifferent with the idea but I could see the smile he was hiding. It took all the control I had to keep from laughing out loud.

"I'll tell you what. Give me a few more days and I'll let you see them. I want them to be perfect," I promised after poking him on the nose. He smirked and nodded his head slowly while studying my own face.

"So let's see… you're home early and I have the night off. What should we do before dinner?" I asked playfully trying to change the subject.

"I think you know the answer to that question."

I leaned up against him as he walked me back into the apartment where he'd already turned some music on and dimmed the lights. I noticed instantly the large bouquet of apricot colored roses on the counter; he'd learned those were my favorite during a round of twenty questions over the weekend when he really had made it his goal to learn everything there was to learn about my past.

Over the course of the weekend Edward had proved to me that he was entirely serious when he said he wanted to know everything there was to know about me. Right down to the name of my one and only imaginary friend growing up.

At closer examination of the flowers though I noticed long peacock feathers were also scattered throughout the roses inside the large crystal vase.

I let out a longing sigh and laughed at the change of music as it switched from soft rock, to smooth jazz, then twirled myself into his arms.

"You're such a cheesy romantic Mr. Cullen. You shouldn't spoil me like this or I may change my mind about being ok with you working late hours," I winked as he pulled me onto the couch where he quickly kicked his shoes off to wrap his legs around mine.

"I love coming home to you, baby. I plan on spoiling you like this for the rest of your life." He brought my face down to his beautiful lips, kissing my chin and bringing his hand to the side of my cheek, touching me so gently it made my stomach twist itself into knots.

"I guess I can allow that. But you'll need to let me return the favors," I replied and slowly began to make my way down his body, to the buckle of his pants, moving my fingers inside to tease him. He groaned and latched on to the back of my hair.

"That's a fair trade. I think I can allow that." He smirked down at me as I forced his zipper down inches away from my hungry lips.

* * *

"Merry Christmas beautiful," his voice whispered in my ear. I stirred under the sheets and felt myself smile before I'd even opened my eyes.

"Mmm… Merry _first_ Christmas Stalker," I replied back and reached out for his hair. My hand connected at once and pulled his face into mine, kissing his lips slowly yet urgently, and waited for the moan I knew I would receive. When I finally heard it I smirked against his lips.

"Merry _first_ Christmas of _many_ to come," he answered after I'd released him while he continued rubbing the back of my neck gently.

"Have I ever told you how much I love waking up to your cheese?"

"Come on, cheesy girl. Get up. I want to give you your gift," he pressed before he began pulling on my arms to drag me out of our bed. I laughed and pretended to put up a fight because really, all I'd wanted for Christmas was to spend the day in bed with the man who had stolen my heart and so much more.

He picked me up in one swift motion and lifted me up over his shoulder, giving my bottom a light little slap before warning me to keep still or he may drop me.

"Yeah, I'd hate to spend Christmas in the ER." I giggled to myself as I watched his own perfect ass in his loose fitting flannel pajama pants, carry me into the living room.

I gasped at what I found waiting for me.

"Edward when did you… how did you… how long have I been sleeping? What time is it?"

Earlier in the week we had decided on not getting a big elaborate Christmas tree this year because, well truthfully the holiday had snuck up on us. Edward had also mentioned he'd never bothered having a tree after Bree and Jane moved out so he didn't have any ornaments and I wasn't about to call Jake to get the ones I had left behind.

I had secretly been a bit disappointed but had honestly thought I'd done a pretty good job at keeping that from Edward. What I saw standing in front of me though, was like some kind of Christmas miracle.

"It's only ten, I had some help… some elves dropped it off this morning. All I had to do was open the front door."

It was one of the most beautiful Christmas trees I had ever laid my eyes on. It must have stood ten feet tall and was perfectly laced with blue and green twinkling lights, and gold colored ornaments with delicate designs painted in silver hanging from almost every single branch, top to bottom.

"Edward this is… I can't believe you did this," I whispered in awe. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me on Christmas and emotions were quickly pouring over me.

"I knew you were missing the tree… I wanted to have it here last night but things didn't quite work out that way."

"This is an amazing surprise. You've made this holiday so much better," I told him, throwing myself into his arms and grasping his face in my hands firmly before kissing his lips passionately, "You couldn't have given me a better gift."

"Oh, this isn't your gift," he laughed. "This was just a small gesture to make sure our first Christmas was done right. Your gifts are under the tree." He informed me then nodded his head in the direction of the twinkling tree .

I smiled and followed his gaze, seeing two equally gorgeously wrapped boxes sitting beneath its branches.

"Ok, let me go get yours!" I exclaimed and quickly wiggled out from under his arms to run into our bedroom where I had been hiding Edward's very special gift in the back of the closet.

When I got back to the room he was already sitting on the floor next to the tree with its sparkling lights and the sight nearly took my breath away.

_What did I do to deserve having such an amazing person enter my life at such a low point of it?_

I instantly knew what I would be doodling tonight.

"Open yours first," I told him after sitting down in front of him with my legs folded beneath me. He smiled and took the wrapped gift from me then shook it playfully sending a light laugh through my lips.

"Hmm… it's too heavy to be clothes… but not light enough to be cologne."

"Please. I am so not a clothes or cologne giving gift-giver. This comes from the heart," I smiled and bit on my bottom lip out of nervousness.

He smiled again and pulled my arms towards him so that he could kiss the top of my head gently. "Just sitting here with you under this tree would be a good enough gift for me Care Bear."

I giggled and placed my finger over his lips. "Shh. No cheese. Just open," I insisted.

He smiled back at me and began tearing the paper away from the box. I watched his face carefully so I wouldn't miss his reaction then felt a slow grin form on my lips as his eyes lit up at the sight of my sketchbook in his hands.

"It's for you. It was always going to be for you, that's why I didn't want to show you earlier this week," I told him softly while I watched him open it to the first page where a sketch of himself on the subway car, from the first night we met, looked back at him.

"Bella this is…I'm… you… you drew this?" He whispered staring down at my sketch.

"Mhhm. I promise they get better. That was one of the first things I doodled in a very long time, it took some time to get back into my groove."

He didn't say anything, he just kept turning the pages completely speechless. Inside he would find ten sketches, all of them having to do with our very special first dates, and the moments that we'd shared with Bree while we were in L.A. during that very magical first week.

The ones of Bree he would spend more time staring at and it warmed my heart to see him trace my images with his fingers lovingly. Finally he came to the last page where a sketch of him and I met his eyes. Our faces smiling at one another, our reflections obvious in the pupils of our eyes.

"Bella these are amazing. I've never known anyone with even an ounce of this kind of talent."

"Oh, stop. Those are just memories that I wanted to help you remember forever, since were both awful at taking actual photographs," I snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

He kept shaking his head while looking at me in both shock and complete happiness.

"This is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me, _ever_. I mean that. You have no idea what this means, baby. I don't know how it's possible but I just fell in love with you all the more," he toyed after closing the book and laying it next to him so he could pull me into his lap. I giggled and let him kiss my neck.

"What? Was that too cheesy?" He mocked me after kissing my clasped hands while holding them in his own.

"No, you know I like your cheese… I'm just ready for my turn," I said pretending to pout.

He smiled and nodded before leaning over to grab the first of two gifts, keeping me in his lap the entire time. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to have my arms around you right now," he told me as he kissed my shoulder blade after placing the small box in my lap.

I fingered the blue ribbon delicately and took a deep breath. With Edward being Edward there was no telling what I would find once I opened the box. In the short time I'd known him, I'd definitely learned that he never did anything simple. Everything was always done with extravagance.

"Go on, open it. It won't bite you… I on the other hand might if you don't hurry up," he said snapping his teeth together close to my ear and making me laugh.

"Warnings like that may just cause me to slow down," I replied smugly just before he tickled my sides sending me into a fit of giggles. "Ok, ok, I'm opening!" I squealed trying to grab his hands to pull them away from my sensitive hips.

Tickling was definitely a weakness of mine, and I feared I'd just given that fact up after glancing at his pleasantly pleased face.

I untied the ribbon and found a familiar shade of blue peaking back at me.

"Edward?!" I gasped in shock.

"What? It's just a box?"

"A box from Tiffany's? We said nothing expensive."

"Well, I had bought this before we made that deal," he said smirking and I impulsively sent a jab to his firm chest with my elbow.

"Cheater," I tried giving him a menacing glare before continuing to remove the wrapping paper from the small blue box, but ended up smirking like an idiot instead.

"This better not be an engagement ring," I warned jokingly.

He laughed and pretended to try and get the box away from me. "In that case, maybe we should skip this one and go straight to the next gift."

"Hey, hey, let go or I _will_ bite you this time!"

"Promise?" He asked, eyes wide as he feigned shock.

"Let me rephrase that. Let go or I _won't_ be biting you at all tonight Cullen."

He instantly obeyed and I repositioned myself in his lap, with my back against his chest as I slowly lifted the lid and heard another loud gasp leave my lips. Inside was a beautiful white gold charm of a small key with twinkling diamonds tracing the outline of a heart at the top where an equally beautiful white gold chain held it so it could be worn around my neck always and forever.

"Edward it's beautiful. You really shouldn't have. I've never owned anything like this. Not ever," I let out unable to look away.

"Something beautiful for _my_ something beautiful."

I smirked at his equally beautiful cheesy line.

"Wait a second… is this supposed to be the key to your heart?" I asked covering my mouth to make the giggles stop. He simply grinned and shrugged his shoulders bashfully. That look was all it took for me to turn myself around so that I could molest his face with my kisses.

"I absolutely love it and I will wear it forever, everyday and forever," I promised him with unexpected tears in my eyes.

"No crying, baby."

"Happy tears," I assured him with another kiss.

"There's more, but this one is more of a gift for the both of us, so don't get mad at me for breaking the rule again."

"I do love rule breakers," I winked as he handed me another box. This one was the size of a dress shirt box, but it felt like it was entirely empty. I had no idea what it could be and that quickly excited me, forcing me to tear the paper away from the box a little faster this time.

I tossed the ball of wrapping paper to the side and shook the box gently, still feeling nothing move from the inside.

He increased his grip around my hips and brought me in further up against him after whispering a quick, _I love you, _in my ear.

I returned the fact and lifted the lid up slowly where two airline tickets stared back at me. My mouth fell open and I couldn't concentrate enough to form a structured sentence about what was in my hands.

Two round trip tickets to Italy for the third week in February.

"Edward you didn't!"

He chuckled into my neck. "I did. I hope you have a passport."

"Umm… strangely enough I do, Alice made me do it one year when we planned on taking a trip to Mexico but then Jake lost his job and…"

I stopped short there not wanting to ruin this moment with a memory of _him. _

"Once again, his loss was my gain. It'll be nice. You'll love it there. I have everything booked already. Charlie will let you off right?"

"He will have no choice!" I yelped and again turned myself around, straddling him with my legs as our kisses became more and more passionate.

"I can't wait. Thank you," I moaned against his mouth while his hands ran up and down my legs and grabbed my hips, bringing me even deeper against him.

"I think we need to make love under this Christmas tree," he murmured in my ear before biting it gently with his teeth.

"I think you are on a roll with your ideas," I answered, raising my eye brow as he looked my body up and down eagerly.

"You always help inspire them. You're like my own personal muse."

I couldn't help but flinch at his words because that's exactly what Jake used to call me. His _muse. _Back when he meant it, that word would bring the stupidest grin to my face, but now… now it was just another painful memory that I wished I could lock away forever.

For Edward though, I would push it away, because the only thing that mattered were the moments we were sharing right _now_, and being in the arms of the man who brought the stupidest grins to my face on a daily, almost hourly basis _now_. These memories would continue to trump all others.

I was determined to stay in this happiness, no matter how many times Jacob Black text messaged me warm holiday wishes today.

* * *

**Okay, a little action, a lemon and a lot of fluff. Next chapter could possibly come today. It 'tis in the hands of my beautiful beta. If not today definitely early in the week. **

**Reviews could quite possibly motivate her to work a little faster. *wink***

**You can find a link to pictures of the gifts Stalker and Care Bear exchanged over on my profile page.**

**Teaser for Ch 19: Edward gets his first solo client... and Bella learns that its not that easy being in love with someone who works closely with glamourous movie stars.**


	19. Red Heads & Waterfalls

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. **

* * *

**Red Heads & Waterfalls**

**Chapter 19**

**~~*~Bella~*~~**

I could hardly believe how quickly the holidays had come and gone. Alice was supposed to have been in town for New Years but due to a freak snow storm the airports had to shut down and she'd been forced to spend New Years eve alone on the west coast.

Surprisingly, that had actually worked out for the better. Edward and I ended up sharing a very memorable New Years Eve on the roof top of our building inside the greenhouse while snow overtook the city skyline all around us. We'd had a bottle of champagne and a home cooked meal served on a picnic blanket, surrounded by the intoxicating scent of tropical flowers and plants. The evening had gone perfectly… even if I had received several text messages from Jacob wishing me a happy new year and questioning me on my happiness.

I was excited to have a three day weekend, and even more excited to be going to L.A. with Edward. I would get to see Alice and he would get to meet with his very first client in order to solidify his position as her new agent. He'd already explained to me that this weekend was most likely his final test before the official promotion so when he shared with me that he would have to go to L.A. I jumped at the opportunity to be his travel companion. I'd get to spend time with my best friend and hopefully see Bree during a quick trip across the country to Edward's other home.

I was having serious Alice withdrawals. She had told me a slight fib when she said she would be back in two weeks. What she should have told me was that she would be back every two weeks for two days and then she would have to go back to L.A. for another two weeks.

Edward had looked surprised and a bit taken aback by my eagerness to go with him at first, but his reaction didn't last long and he'd gotten on the phone to book me a seat on the same flight in a matter of minutes last night.

"Charlie will hate me. You never took a vacation before I came along," he fooled after pulling my suitcase out from the back of the cab in front of JFK International.

"Highly doubt that, lover boy. I'm sure he's happy to see me living such a wonderful life now," I joked back, pronouncing every word dramatically and kissing his cheek.

"Only wonderful, huh?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"More than wonderful," I grinned, tossing the carry on strap over my shoulder just as my phone buzzed in my jacket pocket.

I sighed knowing who it would probably be from. It was a special day of sorts in mine and Jake's history— he'd make sure I wouldn't forget.

Exactly five years ago, on this day, Jake and I had crossed that platonic friendship line into roommates with benefits. That relationship lasted almost a year before we finally decided to become an exclusive couple. I'd expected to hear from him but still didn't feel prepared to read his carefully crafted words.

_Happy anniversary. One of the most memorable days of my life…I know you'll always feel the same way. -Jake_

I deleted the text and exhaled in irritation.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked eyeing me curiously.

"Yes. Nothing the delete button can't fix," I replied trying to smile.

"I'm paying that fucker a visit when we get back, I promise you," he snarled, all playfulness gone. "He doesn't fucking get it and I wasn't joking."

I stroked his arm and stood on my toes to whisper in his ear, willing him to settle down. "We're leaving this place for a few days, let's leave all that behind too, please?" I pleaded before kissing his nose. He seemed to calm down immediately, touching my face with the back of his hand.

"Deal," he whispered back then kissed me lovingly. "I'm so glad you decided to come. Even James is looking forward to meeting you tonight at dinner."

One thing I wasn't looking forward too, meeting both Edward's cross country boss and his new client. Every time I thought about it my heart rate spiked up and my palms became sweaty.

I could tell by the way Edward talked about James that his approval was somehow more meaningful to him than Phil's. Why that was I had no idea, but I had a feeling I would get more of a clue after meeting him tonight.

We had been running late thanks to an impulsive _I-want-you-right-now_ session in the shower so when we got to the airport our flight was already boarding and we had to haul ass down the corridor to our gate.

As soon as we were settled in our seats I realized I was feeling more exhausted than usual and was unsurprisingly grateful to have Edwards's chest to rest my head against while I took a much needed nap. Comfort washed over me instantly and sent me into a deep sleep while we crossed the country.

* * *

When we got into town we made a quick stop at our hotel to check in and drop our bags off before meeting Alice for lunch in the hotel's restaurant. She'd been bummed at first when I told her we'd be staying at the hotel instead of with her, but I assured her it was only so Edward could be close to James' office. He'd be going back and forth a lot during the next two days and it was important for him to stay close by.

After a quick lunch Alice and I made our way down to Rodeo Drive once Edward left us to go meet with his boss. She'd insisted on helping me find a new dress for the night's occasion and I of course was grateful for the help.

She had so much to tell me about the filming of her show that I swear I hardly said a word for the first hour. I loved Alice's stories. If she ever decided to take a break from actual screen acting I always teased that she should pick up narrating for books on tape.

"Bella did you hear what I said? We're going to Amsterdam to film next season. My character goes there to find her mother. How unbelievable is that?!" She squealed.

"It's amazing. I'm very happy and proud of you babe," I replied, realizing that my thoughts had suddenly been very far away after remembering Jake's text from earlier.

"What's going on, Bella? I realize I'm a talker but you've hardly said a word."

"Nothing. Sorry. Jet lag, that's all," I lied, looking away at a few designer dresses in the store we had wondered into.

"Mhm… Well, ok then. What's new? How's our city? Does it miss me?"

"It's been over a month, Pixie. I need you back. Jasper is a mess. He actually wore the same shirt two days in a row last week _and _it had a ketchup stain on it."

"Blasphemy! My Jasper would never embarrass me like that," my friend shot back with a devilish smirk on her face. The entire conversation was making me miss her that much more. I was telling the truth though. Jasper had come over almost every other day since she'd gone back to L.A. this last time. At first if had actually surprised me when he and Edward quickly become good buddies after that night in the bar. But then I realized it was the most natural thing in the world because of the things they actually did share in common.

We never talked about Jacob, Jasper and I. Not once since the entire event.

I knew it hurt him to have lost one of his best friends but he promised me that it was more about Jake not being the same person he had grown up with than it having anything to do with me. A part of me wondered however, how big of a role I had played in him not being the same Jake anymore. Because of the circumstances, Jasper had decided he had no choice but to quit the band. That was the most we had talked about.

It hurt knowing he'd left something behind that meant so much to him and it had taken me weeks to actually accept the idea.

"We go on hiatus soon. We're filming the season finale next week so I'll be back home for a few months very soon," she informed me then pinched my cheek as she stuffed three dresses on hangers into my arms. "Try these on. You'll like the powder blue one the best," she continued cheerfully, crossing her arms in front of her chest, already looking satisfied with herself.

"So… have you heard from Jake at all?" My friend randomly asked from the other side of the dressing room door.

"Uh…Just a few text messages that I never replied to," I told her with a huff before sucking my stomach in to zip the first dress up.

"He's been trying to get in touch with Jasper. He stopped by last week but Jazz pretended to not be home," she replied. I sighed in exasperation again and opened the door to show her the black and red heart-polka-dot dress she had suggested.

"I love it but not for tonight. You should get it, though."

"Alice I can't afford two dresses," I stated with a roll of my eyes.

"Honey, it's your Christmas present from me. Hush and try the blue one on. That'll be the one."

I shook my head and closed the door, following her instructions.

_Why was I even bothering to try it on? _

Alice was right as usual. I had fallen in love with the blue dress when it was still on the hanger.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked curiously.

"Who knows? I heard he's singing in the band now. Maybe that's not going so well and he wants Jasper to come back," she answered with a snicker.

I examined myself in the mirror and smiled before opening the door.

"Sweet Jesus. Edward is going to fall over when he sees you in that."

"I want to make a good impression not make Edward faint, Alice. It's not overly sexy right?" I asked worried.

"No way, it's perfect," she replied approvingly as she eyed me over. "I can't believe you're going to meet Victoria Rachelle. I'd love to work with her someday."

I rolled my eyes again and grinned as I smoothed the dress down in front of me.

"Whoa, honey. Where'd you get that necklace?"

I touched the dangling key hanging around my neck and broke into a bigger smile. "Edward. It was my Christmas gift."

"Wow. I'm impressed yet again. He's definitely proved himself to be a keeper."

"I'll have to agree with you on that," I giggled and turned back into the dressing room. "We're going to Italy next month too." I waited for the shrill squeal of her excitement to fill the quiet room.

"Shut the fuck up! You're kidding! I want to go," she whined.

I laughed, but knew she was actually telling the truth. She and Jasper had always talked about taking a trip over there to visit her family but had never taken the time to actually sit down and plan it.

"Oh my God. What if Jazz and I come and elope there!?"

"Um, you're parents would kill you."

"Yah, but imagine the story it would make! I bet I'd be mentioned in People Magazine!"

I couldn't help but laugh again; it felt so good to be in the company of my best friend. "Please, you don't want to be mentioned in those filthy tabloids," I reminded her, placing the dress back on its hanger.

"I guess you're right. I seriously am jealous though!" She screeched as I opened the door back up where she greeted me with an impulsive hug.

"Well it's nice to be on the other end for once," I teased as she took the dresses from me and walked us to the counter.

"Wait-- I'm getting the blue one," I insisted taking my debit card out of from my wallet.

"I told you, it's my treat. Maybe you'll decide to invite us to Italy with you, you know because of my kind gifts and everything," she said shooting me a wink.

I shrugged my shoulders while holding back a laugh. "We'll see."

Taking my phone out I decided to text Edward that I had successfully completed my mission and had found the perfect dress.

His reply was instant as usual and as usual is made me smile.

_Any dress would be perfect on you. I can't wait to see it, but moreover, I can't wait to be back with you again. I'm leaving here soon. I'll see you at the hotel. I miss you. -E_

I smiled down at my screen.

"Alice… if Jasper misses the band he should go back," I blurted out, stopping her in her tracks.

"Bella I told you, we're on your side in this."

"I know that, but I don't want to take Jasper's music away from him. They worked hard to get there. I know he's only doing it because of me, even though he says I have nothing to do with it. If he can be both Jake's band mate and mine and Edward's friend then that's good enough for me," I told her meaning every word.

She nodded her head and pulled me in for a hug, squishing my dresses between us in the process.

"I'll talk to him," she agreed and I was already feeling a hundred times better.

* * *

When we got to the restaurant I felt completely out of place. Even wearing the classy but sexy dress Alice had helped me pick out I knew I didn't belong there. Edward was on my arm looking incredible in a dark black suite with a grey dress shirt and black tie, but I still felt like common folk and I knew once I was sitting next to a movie star that feeling would only get worst.

"You look dazzling tonight baby," he whispered after pulling me into him, grabbing my waist firmly once we'd walked into the upscale softly lit restaurant.

"I wanted to look classy," I pouted sticking my lip out.

He laughed and lifted my hand up to kiss it. "I'm sorry, you look classically dazzling tonight. Just the way I like it," he replied with a grin. I smiled and felt the butterflies in my stomach after hearing his words and watching his eyes scan my body hungrily.

"I have something special planned for after dinner tonight," he revealed with a sinful smirk just as someone stepped up to join us, clearing his throat.

"James. I didn't think you would be here yet. We're early," Edward said shaking the man's hand.

"What can I say? I'm always early," he announced before turning to look at me. "This must be the infamous Bella Swan," he cooed, eyeing me up and down… the way he did it making me feel more like a piece of meat than anything else. I immediately found myself even more uncomfortable.

"Bella meet my boss, James Nomadio," Edward said firmly.

"Soon to be partner if you do this right Cullen," James corrected, his eyes still glued to me.

My skin crawled and I forced a smile after I took Edward's hand into mine. I found comfort in his prideful smile and relaxed instantly.

"Let's go sit. Victoria should be here any minute."

We followed James through the elegant dinning room and made our way to the back, sliding into a rounded booth in the far corner.

"Best table in the house," James told us. "You can see the entire room from here. We may be able to do a little networking tonight Edward," he added.

I took a deep breath and folded my hands in my lap realizing the night really was going to be awkward. I loved hearing Edward talk about his work but something about watching him try to sell himself to someone… that was not very appealing to me. I guess because I didn't see it necessary. People should be begging Edward for his professional services not the other way around.

"Oh, here's Victoria now," James suddenly said looking straight ahead of him. I turned just in time to see the most gorgeous red head making her way around the tables towards us. She was stunning. No, stunning wasn't the right word. There was no word to describe the feminine creature that was walking in our direction with a sweet but overly sexy grin across her red painted lips.

"James. How did you know Nobu was one of my most favorite places to dine?" She asked after kissing Edward's boss on the cheek from where he greeted her.

"We do our research. Just another reason why you'd be happy with our agency Ms. Rachelle," he replied, adding that the restaurant choice had actually been Edward's idea.

Edward stood up and extended his hand politely to the red headed movie star, but she instead went in for a kiss on his cheek and I felt my insides churn.

"Edward Cullen, a face to finally match the voice I've spent so much time with over the phone," she said provocatively looking at him as if he were the only man in the room. He laughed bashfully and gestured for Victoria to take a seat.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Victoria. This is my girlfriend Bella Swan. Bella meet Victoria Rachelle," he said looking me over with a worried glance.

"If I had known this would be a significant others evening I would have brought my little Hank with me," she said looking at me. Edward laughed nervously and I eyed him, confused by his reaction.

"Hank is my adorable Chihuahua. He follows me almost everywhere I go too," Victoria added filling me in.

I could feel my blood boiling, my skin breaking into flames.

_Did she just compare me to her needy fucking dog?_

I repositioned myself in my seat and counted backwards from fifty hoping it would help calm me down. The only thing that truly helped was Edward resting his hand on my thigh from under the table and giving it a loving caress. I looked up into his eyes and he shot me a wink helping to settle me more.

"How long will you be in town, Edward?"

"Just for the weekend," he said after clearing his throat.

"Oh. You flew all the way out here just for me then? You sure know how to make a girl feel special Mr. Cullen," Victoria replied with an obnoxious giggle. Edward squeezed my leg again but I was ready to climb the table and scratch her eyes out.

Accompanying him was an obvious mistake.

"We aim to please our clients Ms. Rachelle. When you told James you needed to meet me before you'd agree to work with me, I booked the next flight out of JFK," Edward told her in a professional tone. She beamed at him and nodded.

"So Bella, what do you do?" Victoria suddenly asked me, abruptly changing the subject.

"Me? Um, I'm a bartender in the city," I answered, a bit embarrassed by my resume. I'd only ever seen Victoria in one film but she'd done a brilliant job playing a beaten-up drug addict, looking nowhere near as glamorous as she did sitting a few feet away from me now. To say I felt insignificant in comparison to her would be an understatement.

"Well isn't that _sweet. _However did you two meet? You really struck gold with this one didn't you sweet Bella?"

I looked at Edward unsure of how to answer. I was utterly confused that my life and our relationship had somehow become the topic of conversation for dinner. He cleared his throat nervously once again and rubbed my thigh gently.

"We met on the subway one night, love at first sight." he affirmed for me, bringing her attention back to him instantly.

"Oh have you two been together long?" She asked seemingly interested while she batted her false eyelashes in Edwards direction.

"No, we just met last month." Edward answered then added that it already felt like a wonderful lifetime though.

She smiled and let out a lustful sounding sigh. "That's romantic. What a story. To think if _we_ had met just a few months earlier Edward, how different things could be!"

I held back a hiss at her sarcastically wicked tone, digging my nails into Edward's thigh in order to keep myself calm.

"I just wish you were going to be in town a while longer. I would've loved to meet your daughter."

I narrowed my eyes at the revelation that she and Edward had talked enough times already that she'd somehow learned about Bree. Why would they talked about personal things? For some reason it bothered me immensely that they seemed to have already established a less than all business-like relationship from just a few phone calls.

"Uh… I'm afraid that won't be happening Victoria, there just aren't enough hours in the day unfortunately." he quickly replied, taking a hold of my hand from under the table and giving it a squeeze.

I was relieved when the waiter finally stepped up to take our orders.

I remained quiet for the rest of the meal and tried my best to not follow the conversation at all. There was something about Victoria that did not sit well with me. It became obvious right away that she couldn't have cared less if I was Edward's girlfriend, let alone that I was sitting at the table with them as she flirted uncontrollably with him right in front of my face. _My _boyfriend. Someone who she would be spending a lot of time with in order to help further her career. It seemed highly unprofessional to me but Edward seemed at ease with the situation.

James too remained quiet and the few times I did look up in his direction I almost always found him looking back at me with a smile that irked me the hell out.

"Well Edward, James, thank you for a lovely evening, I can hardly believe its after eleven! It was a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Cullen. I must say I look forward to working with you," the skank said, still acting as if I wasn't there. She stood up from the table, fixing the bottom of her dress that had ridden up her legs inappropriately high then let out another obnoxious sigh.

I rolled my eyes just in time for her to turn and say a goodbye to me as well.

"Bella you're a doll. Thank you so much for sharing Edward with me tonight," she added, forcing herself to glance at me for a brief second before turning to look back at only Edward. I saw her shoot him a wink and once again felt my skin crawl as she made her way closer towards him.

I pinched my leg to keep myself from attacking her.

_Fucking red headed she-devil bitch._

I looked away not wanting to see her hug and kiss him on the cheek then relaxed a little when I noticed James get out from his seat to walk her out, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Well that was fun," I mumbled, avoiding his eyes while he sat back down next to me.

"She's a little over the top, I know." He leaned in to kiss the top of my head firmly. "You became awfully quiet."

I shrugged. "I was letting you work."

"What's wrong? Talk to me baby," he asked seemingly confused by my cold shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I lied and forced a smile trying to reassure him. It didn't make sense for me to be mad at him. It was out of his control that women wanted to fuck his brains out. I trusted him enough to know he would never do anything to hurt me. Though that didn't mean Victoria wouldn't be throwing herself at him constantly. She had made that entirely clear this evening.

"We'll head to the hotel as soon as James returns." He tilted my chin up to kiss my lips softly, melting every bone in my body and for a brief moment helping me forget all about the last uncomfortable hour of my life.

Normally I'm not _that_ kind of girl.

The kind who gets jealous or possessive over a guy when a random woman takes interest in something I considered _mine_. Lord knows, I'd witnessed countless women throw themselves at Jake while he was both on and off stage. I'd had no choice but to build up a tolerance for skanky females. So more than anything, it was bothering me that I'd suddenly become much less tolerant. Again I found myself hating Jacob Black even more because deep down I knew that this was his doing.

He had broken me of my trust when it came to relationships, I only hoped that Edward would also be able to mend this and rid me of these feelings fast because I was definitely not enjoying the insecure thoughts of an overly paranoid Bella Swan.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel Edward was beaming. James had told him Victoria was officially his client and welcomed him as a key player in the agency. I'd felt somewhat guilty over my lack of enthusiasm over the news, but thankfully he didn't seem to notice during our car ride back to the hotel.

"Put your bathing suit on," he ordered me after we'd entered our room and I'd kicked my heels off.

"Excuse me?"

"We're going swimming," he declared with a playful look.

"What? The water will be too cold. It's freezing outside."

"The hotel has an indoor man-made beach. The water is heated," he replied, walking past me to get to my bag.

"You planned this?" I asked with a smirk, after the realization hit me that this was probably his true intention in wanting to stay at this particular venue.

"I plan everything," he said smugly and tossed me my swim suit before retrieving his own from his suit case next to mine. I couldn't help but laugh and felt my shoulders relax instantly, forgetting all about Victoria and the awful dinner I had endured.

Fifteen minutes later he was leading me down the stairwell with us both in our bathing suits and towels wrapped around our waists securely. I let him lead us down to the ground floor where we tip toed down the hallway to where the pool was located.

He retrieved a key card from his pocket and smiled at me before unlocking the door and pushing it open slowly in front of us.

"It pays to know people," he whispered smugly.

I giggled and let him pull me into the dimly lit room where the humming sounds of a loud pool filter and a water fall filled the open space, echoing against the concrete walls. A few more steps in and my feet suddenly sank into beach sand.

I looked around in astonishment, "This is unreal Edward."

"I worked here for a year after high school," he shared while continuing to lead me down the soft sand, closer to the edge of the water. He turned unexpectedly and I laughed at the sight of a single twinkling electronic candle that sat on the middle of a blanket next to a gazebo on the beach sand.

"You know too many people Stalker," I teased before leaning into him and lifting his arm up over my shoulder.

"I knew tonight would be tough for you. I wanted to make sure we ended it with me making it unbelievably obvious to you that you're the only girl I have eyes for."

"You knew tonight would be tough for me?" I asked. If he had known why had he insisted on me joining him?

"Yes. I know how girls like Victoria operate. I wanted it out in the open. I wanted you to see it so that when the paparazzi come out and the stories start you'll know its just the way she is," he continued softly. "I'll never do anything to put our relationship in question, Bella. You are my one and only," he said as he brought me down into his lap on the sand. I smirked down at him and ran my hands through his hair, holding it firmly in my palms as I adjusted my hips over him.

"I don't like the way she looks at you," I confessed, already feeling his massiveness underneath me and trying hard not to smile. Her flirting really had bothered me so I didn't want him to think I was joking.

"She looks at every man in a suit that promises her fame that way," he told me, not missing a beat.

"Then I don't want you wearing anymore suits around her," I teased.

He smiled and touched the side of my face gently.

"I promised I'd never hurt you," he finished, bringing his lips to mine and kissing me softly. I leaned into him for more, all worries out of my head now.

He lifted me up so that my knees would mount his hips and our lips connected once more while his arms wrapped themselves around my back pulling me in even deeper against him. Feeling every inch of his massive cock against the bottom of my bathing suit now, I whimpered effortlessly.

"Promise?" I asked breathlessly as he began to kiss my neck, continuing down across my collar bone. I threw my head back, and my arms down to my sides, knowing he would continue to hold me firmly against him while he sent delicate kisses all the way down my chest, then felt my bathing suit top suddenly become loose from behind me.

"Edward! What if someone comes in?" I panicked, holding the fabric against my breasts with my hands, the straps dangling at my sides now.

"No one will come in, the door is locked."

"But _you_ somehow got a key," I reminded him raising my eyebrow as I re-adjusted my self over his now throbbing cock underneath me.

_God, I want him in the worst kind of way._

"If it makes you feel better, we can take this into the pool," he suggested smirking now. He didn't bother waiting for my response, instead he lifted me up in his arms, with my legs still hooked around his hips, and began carrying me towards the edge of the sand where it met the water. I laughed in his arms while he continued to walk deeper and deeper until we were both submerged up to our shoulders. He was right, it was warm and my lips quickly found their way to his ear to instruct him on what he would need to do next.

"You'll have to take yours off too," I whispered before grabbing my bathing suit top and tossing it onto the faux beach shore a few feet away, still covering my chest with my other arm mockingly.

He grinned and shifted me up higher against him so that he would be free to dip his shoulder deeper into the water, I could feel him messing with the cord of his board shorts then felt him shift from leg to leg in order to free himself from his bathing suit. I giggled and continued staring into the sea of green that made up his unbelievably gorgeous fuckme eyes.

Part of me wondered if he had discovered the amount of control he had over me, with one look he could make me do absolutely anything.

"See, now we have a problem," he told me with a snicker, pulling the spandex fabric that made up the lining of my bathing suit bottom. "You still have one more article of clothing and I have nothing left to take off." He leaned in to kiss the part of my arm that was still covering my left breast.

"If we were taking turns, it would be my turn now right? So I think that hardly matters… you will just have to do something else once it's your turn again," I told him while I loosened my legs from around his hips so that I could free myself of the one piece of fabric that was still standing between us.

"Mission accomplished." I toyed, then tossed both our bathing suit bottoms next to my top and dove underwater to swim across the pool over to where the waterfall was located. When I resurfaced I couldn't help but smile to myself, realizing how exhilarating it was to actually be doing something like this. I knew without a doubt that it was only possible because of the very person I was with and found myself moaning at the thought of being in his arms again.

The thought of having Edward inside of me and having someone walk in at a moment's notice, catching us while he took me in his strong arms, it was enough to make my breathing hitch in the most erotic kind of way.

He was finally on the other side of the falling water with me and I was aching for his touch beyond belief.

"Took you long enough," I mocked, taking a step back so that I was trapped up against the rock wall. He made his way towards me slowly 'till his hands could bring my body up against his in one swift motion.

"Do you have any idea the things you do to me Ms. Swan?" He asked in a dangerous tone with his eye brow devilishly raised.

"Show me," I challenged, bringing my teeth to his collar bone and nibbling just as he lifted my legs up to straddle him again. His hand got lost in my wet hair and I moaned once more into his shoulder as I felt his lips kiss every inch of my neck while bringing me over to a shallower end so that he could get a better view of my wet naked body while he held me in his arms. As soon as he removed his lips from my breast I pulled his hair to bring them back up towards mine. I needed to feel his mouth on mine, and his sweet warm breath against my face.

"Thank you for letting me tag along tonight," I whispered breathlessly between our kisses.

"Thank you for wanting to tag along."

"I'm going to forget all about the skanky red head," I told him as he continued to bring kiss after kiss to my body.

"What red head?" He groaned just as my hand made its way down his solid chest to take his dick teasingly in my hand, giving it a light massage between my open legs. I smirked and kissed his lips once more, softer than the last time, then sighed lustfully at the sight of his eyes as they remained closed over my touch.

Not wanting to torture him or myself any longer, I took a firmer hold and slowly brought him inside of me, watching his face as every last inch of him filled my insides. We both grunted in unison, our foreheads pressing and bodies giving up control. I began riding him, moving my hips deliberately and taking my turn on savoring his delicious neck while he gripped my thighs with his magical hands.

"Fuck baby," he groaned. "You're going to kill me, the things you do with your body,"

I moaned lowly at the sound of his voice and moved my hips a little faster, returning my mouth to his and holding his hair in my hands. The water moved all around us, making small waves and adding to the sensations. He took a strong hold of waist and thrust himself into me harder, so viciously I had to hold onto the sides of the pool, arching my back in the process and apparently turning him on that much more.

"Shit," I screamed as he reached my delicate spot. "Harder…faster… please," I tried letting out as low as I could manage.

He grunted and obliged, pushing into me recklessly as he tugged on my nipple with precision. One of his hands moved down my stomach slowly, and then stopped teasingly at my clit before massaging and pinching it. He knew that would drive me wild, and I knew without a doubt that I loved him for it.

"I can't hold back anymore. You're too fucking much," he said against my skin. "Let go for me. Please. I want to hear it baby."

I obeyed immediately, "Fuck Edward, fuck me!" I squealed between my panting, then bit down on his shoulder to catch my cries of total ecstasy.

My skin exploded as I came violently around him, my hands grabbing his face before my lips ravaged his. I bit, sucked and moaned as he kept thrusting into me for a few more seconds until his own release ended. We kept silent for a minute once he pulled out of me, letting our hearts catch their beat and our breathing return to some what normal.

He placed one hand against my face and kissed my lips tenderly, both finally conscious and satisfied with how the night had ended.

He'd definitely proven his point to me, I had to give it up to him for that. Edward Cullen could make me forget anything with that magical cock of his and I knew I would be going to bed completely satisfied and well taken care of.

* * *

When we got back to our room it was well after midnight, making it close to four a.m. NYC time. I was feeling severely exhausted and very sexually pleased but for some reason more than slightly sick to my stomach. I let out a small groan and held my sides with my arm while I dug my pajamas out from my suitcase.

"What's wrong? I didn't break you did I?" He asked amused, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I think it was that shrimp I had at the restaurant. I thought it smelled a little funny," I told him feeling embarrassed just as a bead of sweat randomly rolled down my face.

"Shit baby, you're not kidding. I'll go find you some Ginger Ale. Will you be ok for a few minutes?" He asked sounding overly concerned.

"Yes, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine," I blew him a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom then closed the door behind me. He didn't need to witness what would be coming next. It would be just my luck to get food poisoning and be sick for the one free day I had in L.A.

I was beginning to think that my luck was cursed when it came to seeing my best friend these days.

Alice would be so bummed if I ended up stuck in bed all day but the beads of sweat that continued to appear on my forehead let me know I was in trouble.

_Shit. Stupid fancy restaurant and their bad shell fish. _I leaned against the wall next to the toilet and waited for the first blow of total nausea to subside.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the bathroom door and Edward stuck his head in slowly.

"Hi," I offered a tiny smile. "I'm feeling better. There's nothing left in my stomach, but I'm feeling better," I said as I tried to stand up, stabilizing myself against the bathroom sink.

"Let's get you to bed. Drink this," he instructed me after holding out a can of warm Ginger Ale towards me. He took me under his other arm and slowly guided me out of the bathroom.

"I hope it wasn't my love making skills," he kidded and I actually found the strength to let out a light laugh.

"It certainly wasn't," I promised him after taking a gulp from my can. The bubbles tickled my nose and I laughed again while he pulled the covers down on our king size bed so that I could crawl in comfortably.

He took the can from me and set it on the night stand before tucking me in and kissing my forehead.

"Get some sleep. I don't want to face Alice's wrath if your too sick to go out tomorrow, and Bree will be disappointed if she doesn't get to dress you up in her princess costumes." He whispered lightly then smoothed some hair back out of my face.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head obediently.

"I got a call from Phil about an hour ago, I'm going to step out for a minute to return it."

I nodded my head again and took in a deep breath, "Come back soon," I begged, but was asleep before he'd even turned to walk away. My exhaustion finally won, and I gave into the dreams that waited for me.

I woke up early the next morning, running to the bathroom again and throwing up like I never had before. I'd made sure to close the door as to not wake up Edward, not wanting him to freak out like I was. I'd had my fair share of stomach virus and even food poisoning more than once in my life but none of those experiences had ever felt anything like this.

_Overly Paranoid Bella _was back, but this time for entirely different reasons.

* * *

**Poor Bella and her tummy ache. She's lucky to have Edward there to play nurse for her though, yes?**

**So this chapter was originally part of CH 18, but it turned epically long so I decided to break it into two. **

**You can still expect another update this weekend. *wink***

**New manips for this chapter have been created by the ever so talented and lovely Lolypop82, you can find the links on my profile page. **

**Please leave me some reviews because they truly are the fuel that keeps my beautiful Beta and I going.**

**(CC, I effing LOVE you and your smutty mind)**


	20. Random Acts Of What The Eff

**And again… Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. **

**Once again a shot out to my beta, CC. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. *heart* thank you for being the motivator you are. Not quite sure what I would do without you love. **

* * *

**Random Acts of What the Eff**

**Chapter 20**

***~*Bella*~***

I was relieved that by lunch time I was feeling much more myself so that I could meet Alice and Rose for lunch. I didn't tell Edward that I had gotten sick again earlier this morning. There was no need to worry him. Not already anyways. There was only speculation in my head and I would keep it to myself for the time being.

"Honey, you don't look sick at all!" Alice insisted while she kissed me on the cheek, greeting me in front of the hotel.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders hoping we could avoid the topic for a little while longer so things could remain somewhat normal for a few more hours. My bag felt like a ton of bricks carrying that damn little box I had picked up in the hotel's gift shop after Edward had set out to meet James at the office. They had their final meeting before we would head back home tomorrow evening and I had a day planned with my best friend.

More than anything though, I was looking forward to seeing Bree in the morning. I couldn't wait to give her the sketch I had done of her standing with Cinderella. A memory from our last trip that I thought she might like after she'd sent a drawing with Edward for me the last time he was here.

"I'm feeling a lot better… ready to get something to eat?" I asked my friend forcing an easy smile.

Ever since my morning trip to the bathroom I hadn't been able to settle my nerves. Edward hadn't seemed to notice, so I'd hoped I would be able to play it off with my best friend as well.

She eyed me suspiciously for a couple of seconds before she smiled and linked her arm through mine.

"Yes, I'm famished. Rose is already at the restaurant. She just sent me a text."

"Yeah, she sent me one too. Did you know Emmett was here?"

"He's been here all freaking week. I swear to God the boy is obsessed," Alice replied smirking after bumping me with her hip.

"He's a love-sick puppy dog," I added with a light laugh while sliding into her obnoxiously bright yellow Porsche. "I still can't believe your dad bought you this," I muttered after snapping my seat belt in place.

"It was a _congratulations honey you finally made your mother and I eat our words_, present," she told me with a smirk.

"They are proud of you, Al. I hope you know that. I had lunch with your mom and Jazz last week. She wouldn't stop gushing over the pilot episode," I informed teasingly.

"Oh, I know they are," she grinned while pulling out of the parking lot entirely too fast. My hands clawed the dashboard and I alertly asked we slow down before she got us killed.

"Always such a worry wart."

"I'm rarely in a car for long distance for a reason," I replied, reminding her of my parents solemnly.

"Aw, Bells I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"It's alright. No biggie. I'm being overly sensitive," I told her, instantly feeling guilty for making her feel bad about it. I hated it when people tip toed around my parent's death, but sometimes it took some reminding that I had my paranoid tendencies for a reason.

"Change of subject then. How was dinner? You said it was awful in your text. Define awful."

I let out a loud sigh and sank deeper into my leather seat, trying to come up with the right words. Before I knew it, I was blurting out that Victoria was nothing but a trampy, disrespectful bitch who deserved to have her Emmy nomination shoved up her perfect ass.

"My, oh my. It really was awful?"

"Alice, she acted as if I didn't even exist. She _continuously_ flirted with Edward right in front of my face. I was ready to claw her eyes out," I told her quickly while starting to twirl a piece of thread from my sweater anxiously.

"I've heard she can be a little… forward. I'm sorry, love. I'm sure that was awful for you. How did Edward handle it?"

"He ignored it… talked to her like he would talk to anyone he does business with."

"Well that's good. You can trust him," she said firmly as we pulled up to the valet.

"I know I can. I just don't like the idea of her even trying," I confessed, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"It's tough isn't it? Dating a god-like creature. It took me forever to get used to it with Jazz." she snickered then gave my leg a squeeze before opening her door to get out.

I followed her lead and walked around the front of the car so that we could make our way down the block to the café where we were meeting Rose and apparently Emmett.

"You guys must have been up humping like rabbits last night. You do look pretty exhausted."

"Stop stating the obvious Alice. On both counts," I teased with an eye roll then pulled my sunglasses out from my bag to help hide the dark circles under my eyes. Looking around I quickly noticed the smiling faces walking by me. So many people, looking so happy without a single worry in the world.

It hardly seemed fair.

To think I'd gotten to be one of those people, even if it was for only a few brief weeks, I was more than grateful for them. Edward had given me real moments. Moments of pure happiness without ever having to over think anything. Those were moments I would treasure forever. Our innocent lust filled moments.

"Wicked, wicked little thing aren't you?" Alice asked, breaking me from my daydream.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders again, remembering what last night in the pool had been like. Definitely a top three contender in the book of Edward Induced Orgasms.

Even though last night had been amazing, Edward had been unusually quiet this morning. Thankfully it didn't seem to have anything to do with me.

Ultimately I decided it was nerves. It was after all his first day as an independent agent with one of the most prestigious agencies in the country. He had every right to seem a bit absent-minded this morning.

"Bella! So happy to see you again," Rosalie cooed, giving me a tender hug and kiss on the cheek. I hugged her back and then gave Emmett a little wave from behind my sunglasses.

"Swan, where's your boy? I thought he'd be here. Now I look like the token gay buddy that hangs out with the chicks from Sex In The City," he said in all seriousness.

"Emmett, hush. No one will think you're gay. Just sit there and look pretty," Rose suggested and patted him on the top of his head sweetly. He simply rolled his eyes, making me laugh at the way Rose took charge of him and the situation.

We took our seats at a table outside under a large umbrella and Rosalie wasted no time in asking me about the previous night's dinner with the red-headed bitch.

"So was she utterly glamorous? I've only met her once at a party last year after her loss. She wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Last night was no different," I practically growled.

"Uh-Oh," Emmett teased before taking a gulp from his beer.

"I thought I told you to sit and look pretty," Rose warned after giving him a light smack on the back of his head.

I relived the awful evening once more, filling them in on the miserable dinner. Once I'd finished, what felt like a thirty minute long rant, I turned and found Emmett still smiling like a buffoon in my direction.

"What?" I asked questioningly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing. It's just funny to see someone else be the psycho jealous person in that which is Edward and Bella," he mocked.

I, in retaliation, sent a impulsive kick to his shin from under the table.

"Hey! I'm just saying! It's funny because you have no reason to get all worked up. He's not interested in those kinds of girls, trust me. He's had his fair share of opportunity."

"Emmett shut up before you dig a hole too deep to get out of," Rose warned once more giving me a caring look. "What my dumb ass of a boyfriend is trying to say is, he's in love with you now and he would never do anything to compromise your relationship."

"Thanks Rose," I mumbled just as the waiter came to our table to take our orders.

"I'd like a Mojito. Bella, the same?" Alice asked without looking up from her menu.

"Um… no… I'll just take a water with lemon," I told the man quietly, jetting my eyes to my own menu in order to avoid Alice's questioning expression. We finished ordering our lunch and I could feel her eyes studying me as I shifted my body in my seat nervously, hoping she wouldn't ask me anything in front of Rosalie and Emmett.

I knew it would be a huge red flag to her, me not wanting our ritual of an afternoon Mojito with our lunch. It was a saying of both Alice and Jimmy Buffet that it was always five'o'clock somewhere. That being said there was never an excuse to pass up a drink with a meal.

"So, Emmett how long are you staying on the west coast?" I asked quickly, breaking the silence.

"I'm actually on the same flight with you guys to go back tomorrow. Gotta get back to work," he shrugged.

"Oh. Edward didn't mention it. I guess he's had a lot on his mind," I replied glancing over at my best friend who was still squinting her eyes at me.

"Bella, I need to go to the bathroom. Can you come with me?" She suddenly asked while pushing her chair away from the table, making a loud screech across the concrete floor.

_Shit._

There was no way out of this, "Um, yah." Once again Alice was making me feel like my sixth grade self going in to meet with the principle after getting caught skipping class to smoke cigarettes on the roof top.

I got up slowly and followed her inside to the back of the café. As soon as we were safely behind closed doors she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the sink area where a woman was finishing up washing her hands, eyeing us curiously.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked trying to play dumb. I was really hoping to save the revelation until after we had finished what could be our _last_ normal lunch, but leave it to Detective Alice. She had to notice the clues in a matter of minutes.

"Are you… Bella… do you have something to tell me?" She stuttered trying to find the right words. I looked around the room and took a deep breath as the woman slowly made her way out the door, giving us one last glance before the door shut behind her.

_Nosey bitch._

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, crossing my arms in front of my chest still trying to avoid her eyes but failing miserably.

"Bella Swan are you knocked up?!"

I looked away unsure of how to answer her insanely possible question, because truthfully, I didn't know the answer myself.

"What? Why would you ask that?" I snickered hoping to buy myself some time.

She crossed her arms knowingly and eyed me up and down before removing the sunglasses from my face, letting out another loud sigh.

"I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. We always have Mojitos when we have lunch. Never once have you turned it down or ordered something different, not since we got our very first fake ID's."

_Shit, screwed by my own goddamn routines._

I looked down at the ground incapable to look my friend in the eyes now and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't taken a test yet," I confessed leaning back against the wall.

"Holy shit. So you're saying there's a chance?! How late are you?"

"I'm not sure… I wanted to skip having any down time from Edward. I started a new cycle of pills so I wouldn't get my period this month."

"When should you have gotten it?"

"Um, well… a little over two weeks ago. Right before Christmas," I told her bashfully.

"Holy shit, Bella! Holy shit! And what makes you think you're pregnant?!" Alice asked tilting her head to the side and looking me up and down again, her eyes obviously resting on my still flat stomach, "Oh my god the puking!" She squealed answering her own question at once.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "And other things. I just have a feeling now," I told her, pressing my hand against my stomach. "I bought a test. We can take it when we get to your house."

"We are stuffing this food down and hauling ass back to my place," she announced. Oh my God, I'm going to be an auntie."

Leave it to Alice to make light of the situation.

"Alice, please. I'm freaking out. This is _not _a good thing. Edward and I only just started our relationship and he just now got a major promotion, not even twenty-four hours ago. Oh, yeah, and lets not forget that I'm only twenty-three years old!"

"Hey, hey don't panic," she said lowly while smoothing my hair back. "We're not one-hundred percent sure yet. I'm sorry I got overly excited. We'll figure this out… what ever it is. If it is a baby, you know I'm here for you, no matter what you decide to do or what happens. If Edward flips, we will raise it ourselves," she teased.

I rolled my eyes knowing that she was only joking. Edward would never leave me. Would he?

_Of course he wouldn't, Swan. He's practically stuck around through worse!_

Sure, he wouldn't leave me. But I still didn't know how it would affect him. He was already a father and I knew he would be incredible to our own children _someday_. I'd just never thought that day would come so unbelievably soon.

"Let's get back so we can get this eating business over with and get going," Alice told me linking her arm though mine and pulling me in close to her. She handed me back my sunglasses and I returned them to my face trying to smile.

It would definitely be the longest lunch date of my entire life. It felt good telling Alice though, I felt better after being able to tell someone my life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows currently.

* * *

Alice was beaming the entire drive up the beach to her cozy little cottage on the ocean. I swear I thought about punching her in the arm on several different occasions. I couldn't help but roll my eyes over her overexcitement at the possibility that I might be carrying a life inside of me.

"Alice this place is adorable," I told her as she parked her car in the driveway. She hadn't been lying about the beach house. It was absolutely perfect. I sort of envied her once again. "I can only imagine what you're paying on rent."

I really needed to talk about something else for a minute before we got down to business. I knew I wasn't ready for a life changing moment, not yet. Part of me wished I had the strength to do it with Edward, but I just didn't. I would be devastated if he panicked before I'd even gotten the chance to get accustomed to the idea myself.

"Sweet, huh? I love it here. My dad is actually trying to buy it but the landlord is being a bit unreasonable with the price. You and Edward must stay with me the next time you guys come over."

I nodded, grateful for her invitation and already looking forward to our next trip.

"We will," I assured her, following her down the hallway into her open kitchen, enclosed by glass walls that overlooked the mesmerizing beach water. No wonder she was in no rush to get back to the city. How could I blame her when she had such a place to come home to everyday, though I knew deep down she was missing Jasper unbelievably.

"Ok, bathroom is around the corner to the left. I'll wait for you in here... unless you need me to hold your other hand while you pee on the stick," she giggled. I forced a sarcastic laugh and retrieved the box from my bag, waving it in the air before following her directions down the hallway. My hands and knees were shaking the entire way there. My eyes could hardly focus on the directions after I'd pulled them out from the box and opened them up in front of me while I sat on the edge of the bath tub.

I paused to catch my breath for a second. My life could possibly change in the next five minutes and all I could really think about was how it might change Edward's life in ways he surely wouldn't be prepared for.

After removing the test from its wrapper and following what I could make out of the directions, I took a deep breath and laid the plastic stick down on the counter top.

I took a deep breath and began counted to three-hundred while I paced back and forth in front of the mirror. When the five minutes were up it didn't take me long to realize I wouldn't be able to find the strength to look down at the results. I held it in my trembling hand and ordered myself to look but my eyes just wouldn't follow my commands.

I couldn't do it. No way, no how. I needed Alice.

I unlocked the bathroom door and walked back down the hallway, shuffling my feet with the test in my hand. She sat waiting on the edge of her seat with a hopeful look on her face.

"Can you please act normal for a minute? I need you to look at it and tell me what the results are. I can't do it."

"Oh, Bella. Seriously? Show it to me," she exclaimed looking more than flustered as she leaped off the chair and made her way towards me. She peeked her head over and brought her hands to her mouth to cover her gasp. I glared at her, unsure of her reaction since she was always kidding around. She remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity, her gaze fixed on me and her eyes never blinking.

"What, Alice, what the hell is it?!" I yelled losing control.

"It's… positive. You're pregnant," she whispered, giving me a minute to process her words.

_Oh, fuck. I'm… pregnant. PREGNANT… with Edward's child. Oh, no…Edward. What have I done to him? To _us_?_

As usual Alice interrupted my thoughts, wrapping her arms around me in a huge hug.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening. I'm on the pill! I've been on the pill since I was fifteen. How is this possible?" I shouted, still dazed as she walked me over to the couch.

"Nothing is full proof except a sex-less life, Bella. You're not the first person to get pregnant while on the pill. Besides, are you going to tell me that you didn't miss a single pill, or take it a day late after Jake left? You were a zombie and I had to remind you to eat on several occasions," she helped me reminder solemnly.

"Edward. He's going to freak.".

"What? Edward freak? Honey stop treating this like it's a curse. You love him and he loves you. You're just starting a family a little sooner than you planned," she tried to convince me, but it wasn't working. Not this time.

"How am I going to tell him?" I asked near tears.

"You'll figure it out. If you want me to be there, I will be. You don't need to tell him anything yet. You should get used to the idea first," she kept soothing. "It would probably be best if you didn't break down into tears when you told him you were having his baby by the way." She pointed out with a smirk. I gave her a small laugh, as she deserved it for all the hard work she was doing.

I sighed, not understanding how something so immense could be happening. _I was having Edward's baby… Edward and I would be having a child… A boy maybe, to carry on his family's name?_

The room seemed to be spinning a hundred miles an hour while my thoughts continued to swirl around me.

"I'm going to be a mom?" I heard myself ask.

"Yes," Alice replied, taking my face in her hands and looking into my eyes. "You're going to be an extraordinary mom," she corrected and pulled me up against her for another hug. Just as my breathing was calming down she touched my stomach and squealed, making me jump. "There's a baby in your belly, Bells!"

My smile grew a little more and nodded my head slowly.

_I'm going to be mom…This is really happening…_

Could I really do it? Was I ready? Was it the right thing to do or the most selfish thing in the world? Could I _really_ be a mother? I'd always dreamed about being one someday but I never imagined it would happen so early, and so soon in a seemingly perfect relationship.

But Edward and I had the closest thing I'd ever had to a perfect relationship… at least it was until five minutes ago. Would it turn into something people thought we had no choice but to stay in? I knew what the first thought would be from the people who felt they still knew me best. _Wow, Bella got knocked up by her rebound and now she's ruined her life._ They would never see it as something that was bound to happen sooner or later. Something that I'd fantasized about since the first days I'd spent with Edward. Even if it had came a few years earlier than I had anticipated. _This was my inevitable_.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to get huge," I suddenly blurted out.

"You're going to look pregnant! O-M-G, I know about the cutest maternity shop in the city," Alice beamed loudly. "You are going to be the most fashionable preggo anyone has ever laid their eyes on. I can't wait for your belly to start showing."

"I hate you," I teased covering my face with both hands.

"You love me. You know you'll still be my Barbie doll even when you're thirty pounds heavier with swollen ankles and bloated feet," she said with a sweetly innocent laugh.

"No, I think I'll still hate you when you're a size zero and I'm a whale," I corrected her holding back a smile.

I frowned instead, realizing I needed Alice back on the east coast more than ever now. The thought of her being so far away while I was going through a pregnancy was starting to make me panic again.

"How long will your hiatus last?" I asked gloomily, hoping she wouldn't hear my voice cracking again.

"Two months, love. But I'll start coming back every weekend, I promise."

"Until you leave for Amsterdam," I pouted.

"That will only be for a few weeks. You'll manage," she winked. "Come on. Let's go to the bookstore and get you some reading material." She jumped up to grab her keys before I'd even had a chance to agree to the idea.

"Um, not a good idea," I told her biting my lip harder than intended. "I need to tell Edward before he catches me reading those pregnancy books, don't you think?"

I giggled when realization hit her face.

"Crap, good point. Scratch that. Should we watch a movie then?" She suggested reaching for the remote control. "How about the one Victoria Rachelle did last summer?" She joked, unable to hold her laugh and instantly causing me to grab a pillow to throw in her direction.

I laid back against my friend and kept trying to work everything out in my head. Even though life had just taken a dramatic turn, some things would always stay the same. I was thankful for Alice because once again she'd been the one to help me realize this. Some things really would never change.

* * *

After Alice dropped me off at the hotel I found Edward sitting at the bar in the hotels lobby, having a drink with James who was in another thousand dollar suit and wearing a smug smile on his face as I made my way over to them.

"Hi baby," Edward welcomed with a dazzling grin, kissing the top of my head. "Did you have a good day?"

"Uh, yeah," I said with a bit of hesitation. I was never good at keeping secrets, he'd already made that abundantly clear. "We had lunch with Emmett and Rose. I spent the rest of the day over at Alice's watching a movie," I added as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Her house is amazing. I promised we would stay with her the next time we came to town. I hope that's ok."

"Of course. How are you feeling? You look a lot better," he asked brushing my hair back behind my ear gently. I don't know why but It made me feel good that he wasn't afraid to show me affection in front of his boss.

"Fine. One hundred percent fine," I lied with a coy smile and turned my attention to say hello to James, wanting to avoid Edward's gaze after telling my fib.

"Bella," he replied with a light nod and a creepy smirk while his frightening dark eyes stared into mine. "I should get going. Good job today, Cullen. Congratulations again. Make us proud over back east. I'll see you in a few weeks," James added and stood up to take a last gulp from his drink. I watched him shake hands with Edward and again found his behavior peculiar. The way he looked at me still giving me the chills. Something about him didn't sit right with me.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat in the restaurant before we head back to the room?" Edward questioned after taking my hand in his and brushing his thumb across mine.

I nodded animatedly. "Yes. I'm starved."

"Good. I am too," he smiled, surprising me by pulling me in for a hug, locking his arms tightly around my waist in order to pull me in so he would be able to breathe in my scent from behind my ear. His lips grazed my lobe softly, "I didn't like being away from you today… knowing you'd been so sick last night. I feel much better now that I see you're better. Bree will be so happy when she sees you tomorrow morning," he said before pressing his mouth to mine softly. I smiled against his lips and placed my palm on his face once he pulled away.

"What do we have planned?" I asked as we walked to get to a table in the restaurant.

"I was thinking we could go to one of her favorite parks on the beach. It's a little bit of a drive but she loves it there and it's hardly ever crowded with people."

I smiled again in agreement and grabbed his hand in mine, linking our fingers together instantly.

"Will Jane be joining us?" I asked quietly, sitting once he pulled a chair out for me.

"Not this time. It'll just be me and my two favorite girls," he said and leaned down to kiss my lips. I moaned into his mouth, surprising us both and feeling my cheeks flush out of embarrassment.

"I _really _missed you too?" I smiled into his warm green eyes. He grinned back and leaned in to kiss me once more, creating a tingling sensation down my skin instantaneously.

"Good." I could've sworn my mouth watered as he walked around to the other side of the table to take his seat. _Horny bitch._

He studied my face from across the candle light and his anxious looks alone nearly sent me into another attack. Those eyes of his, I swear to god it was like they could see all of me, and I didn't even care.

"You still look tired. Maybe we should make it an early night when we get upstairs?"

And now I cared. _Way to fail Swan._

"I'm fine," I told him with a wave of my hand. "How was your day? Everything ok with the Victoria account?" I asked changing the subject.

"Everything went great. I have her in negotiations for two big blockbuster films. I should be hearing something in the next twenty-four hours and she's reading two other scripts right now for a summer film release. Things are happening," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward. Really, the word proud doesn't even do it justice, what I feel about your accomplishment," I replied taking his hand in mine from over the table and wondering if he had actually seenher today, but knowing I would never actually ask.

He smiled and nodded before ordering for us. I found it sexy the way he always knew what I would want to eat, ordering us both the chicken marsala with spinach and artichoke dip as an appetizer.

"I'm sorry, did you not want me to order for you? I hope that was ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Perfect as always," I insisted giving his hand a squeeze.

How was I going to drop the bomb? Alice had assured me that I would know when the right moment had arrived. She had asked me not to force it and pleaded with me to above all else avoid crying when I told him. She was right as usual; I needed to be strong about it so that he would have a better chance of accepting it. He didn't need worry about me.

We made small talk during dinner. He filled me in on James, about how he had been the youngest agent to ever join the agency until last night when Edward got his promotion. James apparently held almost fifty percent of the most promising clients the agency took care of and Edward seemed utterly impressed by his new partner's accomplishments.

"He really knows his shit. He has so many connections. He was the one who tipped me off about the two scripts Vicky's looking at."

"Vicky?" I asked nearly chocking on my chicken.

"Yeah, Victoria. She asked me to call her Vicky," he cleared with a shrug.

"How… sweet," I mumbled and stuffed another bite of food into my mouth.

"Bella, come on. I told you, you have nothing to worry about. I don't like red heads," he replied trying to make me smile. I nodded and took a sip of my tea, not wanting to fight and wanting to put my jealousy behind me. "How was Emmett? I haven't talked to him all week." He asked, changing the subject smoothly.

"He's great. Him and Rose are hilarious and so perfect together," I told him with a shake of my head. Those two really were something. "She's going to be in town for a month when the show goes on break. Did I tell you Alice is coming home in a few weeks too?" I asked after putting my fork down, and finishing my dinner in record time.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry love," Edward said looking over my empty dish. I shrugged bashfully and leaned back in my chair while we waited for our check, so stuffed I felt like I would pop any minute.

_Shit. Control your appetite, Shamu. You're making it all too obvious. _I gulped, noticing how strange I was probably acting.

When we got back up to the room I was feeling exhausted and couldn't wait to get changed into my pajamas, knowing we had an early day with Bree in the morning. I wanted to make sure I got plenty of rest so I would be well prepared for frolicking in the beach sand with the little princess.

After going into bathroom, I turned on the shower and retrieved my iPod and speaker connections from my suitcase, casting Edward a wink before walking back in to get undressed. He'd winked back and gotten on his cell phone to make what I was sure would be a work-related phone call.

I'd come close to dropping the baby bomb during dinner, but almost every time my mouth opened the only thing that came out was a stutter about how nice the weather had been today. Edward looked confused at first and then after my third weather reference he jokingly asked me if we were already at that point in our relationship where conversations revolved around discussions about the weather. I'd tossed a small piece of bread at him from across my seat in retaliation and he'd almost spit his soda out over my reaction.

I still wasn't sure how he would take the news. Half of me believed he would be ok with it. That it wouldn't be the first time he'd hear the news he was going to be a father so that should somehow soften the blow a little.

As much as I knew I needed to be ok about all of it for him, I also knew I needed him to be just as ok with all of it for me too. I needed him to tell me we could do it, that we were ready for it all even though it would be a total lie. I wanted to hear it.

When I got out of the shower I towel-dried my hair and pulled it back in a pony tail before slipping into my flannel pajama pants and black tank top, still feeling unbelievably full but shockingly not satisfied.

_Jesus, I just found out I'm pregnant a few hours ago and now I'm already having cravings for cherry Jell-O with chocolate pudding on top?_

I huffed, walking out into the room where Edward was still on the phone, talking quietly about something that made no sense to me at all. He quickly ended the call after I climbed into bed to snuggle up against him. After sliding the phone onto the nightstand he pulled me in further up against him, holding me in his arms as he kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you Bella Swan," he said trailing kisses down on my face.

"I love _you_ Edward Cullen," I replied with a giggle and squeezed his nipple mockingly. He let out a laugh and flipped me over, pinning me down on the mattress with my hands held captive by my head.

"Can I make you just a little more excited and a lot more exhausted before going to sleep?" He teased, leaning in to bite my ear, instantaneously stirring a moan through my parted lips.

"I think I'm more than ok with that," I agreed as I closed my eyes while his lips continued to make their way down my neck and across my collar bone.

"I thought you might be," he whispered between kisses, making my body tingle uncontrollably before submitting to him completely.

* * *

**~~Edward~~**

Bella was being unusually strange. That much was clear. It was unbelievably obvious to me that something was going on in that head of hers-- that her thoughts were a thousand miles away. I guessed it had something to do with Fuck Face and that she didn't want to tell me again.

The mother fucker just wouldn't go away. My mind was running, plotting on how I would handle it when we got back.

Sure, the previous night had been another incredible evening with her. We had a few good weeks where nothing seemed to touch us. For a brief moment she seemed to relax and forget all about whatever it was that was troubling her, but the worried, I'm-trying-hard-to-keep-it-a-secret look was back in a matter of minutes after I'd finished with her.

I laid in bed for hours trying to figure it out. I remembered her expression after receiving a text from _him_ just before we'd left the city. For a split second I considered snooping in her damn cell phone, but that thought didn't last long at all before I'd felt like total shit for even considering it. I needed to trust that if it was truly important she would tell me. She'd already seen what had happened last time and I needed to believe in her or else our relationship was in big trouble.

"Edward?" She called out my name, alerting me. "How long have you been awake?" She asked stirring in the bed to the left of me before wrapping her legs around mine and digging her head into my chest.

"Just a few minutes. I was actually, about to… tickle you awake." I smiled down at her.

"You're lucky you didn't. I would have peed all over the bed," she replied with a drowsy laugh while springing out of the bed. I watched her walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her after throwing me a smile over her shoulder.

I heard the sink turn on immediately and thought it strange but shook it off and climbed out of bed, a little bummed that I didn't get to hold her in my arms a little while longer before we started our day. Jane would be expecting us in under an hour to pick up Bree, meaning I had to get up and get moving.

Bella emerged from the bathroom, not looking good at all. I naturally panicked like the overly paranoid pussy whipped boyfriend I apparently was and ran to her offering her a water.

"Baby, what happened? Are you sick again?"

"No, I'm fine," she snapped before walking past me and to get to her suitcase. I looked her over, confused by her short temper. Something was still bothering her. Something wasn't right.

I ran my hand through my hair, wishing once again that I had lost my conscious last night and just looked through her goddamn phone when I'd had the chance.

No that wasn't me. I wasn't that guy. She had to tell me, and it had to be on her terms. I would wait as long as I could, but I would never invade her privacy like that. I would come out and ask her before stooping that fucking low.

* * *

Bree and Bella were all smiles when we finally made it to the park. She seemed to have calmed down after we'd picked Bree up at Jane's. I smiled as I looked at her, happy to have my carefree spirited girl back and walking beside me with my daughter's hand in hers.

We walked across the sand, to the playground on the edge of the ocean where we set up our blanket before I took Bree over to the swings. Bella had said she wanted to sit down for a few minutes to give me some father/daughter time with Bree but I was once again questioning her true motives. All the tip toeing was already really starting to get to me when she didn't stop with that phone of hers during the last half of our drive over here.

She left me no choice but to come out and ask her what the hell was going on. I didn't like being that person, the pushy boyfriend, but if she wasn't going to tell me what was bothering her I was going to give her no choice but to either tell me, or lie to me.

_Fuck, I hope she doesn't lie. _I would know it if she did and I knew I would have to call her out on it too.

I continued pushing Bree on the swing glancing over at the blanket every once in awhile and always finding her smiling back at me in return. There was something different about her smile though. Something guarded but hopeful, maybe?

"Daddy, I like Bella. She will be a beautiful princess," Bree blurted out between her random giggles.

"I'm glad you think so, doll face. I have to agree with you."

"I want a baby brother daddy."

Her statement almost made me fall over. How on earth she'd come to that desire was beyond me. Never once had Bree ever expressed any interest in other children. It was one of our first red flags that she wasn't as typical as other kids her age.

"Bree, what on earth would make you say that?" I couldn't help but ask. I was sure I wouldn't get a logical response but felt the need to ask anyways. Sometimes her statements shocked me and I'd often questioned whether or not the neurologist had been correct in diagnosing my daughter with autism. She baffled me with her random comments, but I always cherished them because they some how always seemed to come from the heart.

"She's going to be a very beautiful mommy."

I again looked at my daughter, mouth open in shock, slowing down her swing as her statement registered and things began clicking in my mind.

Bella's sudden lack of energy. The need for naps. The sudden episodes of stomach sickness… in the early hours of the morning, no less. Eating like I'd never seen her eat before. The mood swings…

_Holy shit._

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Could it be?!_

"Uh, baby… can… can you swing yourself for a few minutes? I need…. I need to go speak with… Bella," I stuttered, unable to form the words.

She answered with a simple _Yes_ and I gave her one last push before making my way back across the sand. My feet kept moving although my brain didn't seem to be functioning.

_Could it really fucking be? Bella... pregnant…_

She was smiling while biting on that bottom lip of hers once I got to her on the blanket. Giving me the very look that always did me in with those haunting eyes of hers.

"I like watching you two," she said softly while looking past me now and over to Bree who was still pumping her legs on the swing in a slightly arrhythmic pattern. I smiled and slowly took a seat on the blanket next to her, taking her hand into mine and giving it a squeeze.

"Bella, baby… please tell me what's going on. You haven't been yourself for the last two days." I wanted to give her the chance to be straight with me before I came right out and asked.

I noticed her shocked look and couldn't help but smile, blowing my cover in the process.

"Edward, I… I don't know how it happened… I mean I know how it happened I just never thought I'd be that one percent but… it seems that… I'm, well…" she trailed off as she fidgeted with her hands.

"You're pregnant," I blurted out impulsively.

Her jaw dropped as my words registered. She became as still as a statue for God knows how long, just staring at me with wide-eyes and an open mouth.

"How… how did you…" she started to ask shaking her head in bewilderment.

"Something Bree said," I admitted, fixating my eyes on hers and wishing she'd say it out loud. I had to hear her say it. "All I had to do was put two and two together. You made it obvious that something was going on. I only just realized that it… could only mean you were… pregnant… Shit Bella, why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?" I asked moving my body around to sit in front of her, taking a hold of both her hands again.

"I took a test yesterday at Alice's. I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you," she stuttered looking close to tears.

"Those better be happy tears," I warned her with a grin, lifting my hand up to catch one of the liquid drops that had started to fall down her cheek.

She forced a laugh and took a deep breath. "Are you… ok with this?" She asked cautiously.

"_Ok_ with it?" I smirked. "Yes. I am _very_ ok with it," I promised, pulling her face to mine and meeting her halfway. I kissed her deeply, willing to express all the feelings that were running through my body. Enthusiasm being the leading emotion.

The woman in front of me had just solidified my love for her even further. She would be mine and I'd be hers. And better yet, we'd created something together.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered with her eyes closed, our foreheads pressed together.

"Yes, we are." I held her chin up and kissed her lips again. Life seemed to change with her words… everything felt so entirely complete… so _right._ All I needed to know was whether she was ready for it or not.

"How do you feel about it baby? Please be honest," I asked studying her face for any sign of a reaction. She looked stressed but much more relaxed than I had seen her since the previous morning.

"I'm still getting used to the idea," she answered looking towards Bree.

"That's only natural. I am too," I assured her teasingly, as I caressed her face.

Getting used to the idea didn't even cover it. It was still difficult to believe and it would remain that way for a few days if I were to be fucking honest.

"We can do this, Bella. There's nothing we can't handle," I reminded her smiling and tilting her chin over so she'd have to look at me again. "We never have the perfect timing but that's fine. Who cares? I love you, and for some reason, you love me back. If you want to have this baby, then I do too. But you need to be honest about it. It has to be both our decision." She blinked a couple of times before smiling and agreeing with a low _Ok_, making my heart rate elevate again.

"I don't know how it's possible, but Bree knew."

She cocked her head, looking entirely confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

I smiled softly and told her about how Bree had asked for a baby brother, and even stated that Bella would be a beautiful mother, watching as she shook her head once again in disbelief.

"That's incredible. Does she read people's minds often?" She asked with a quiet giggle that sent a tingle down my entire body.

_Fucking pussy whipped by the woman carrying my baby._

My Bella was laughing, _really _laughing… I didn't care how cheesy it sounded in my head, she was fucking glowing. Glowing because of what was currently growing inside of her. Because of what we made. What we had done together.

I was ready to tell everyone we came to that she was carrying my baby, feeling lucky that I had something to do with the radiance that was beaming from her.

My girl looked more alive than ever and it felt fucking great to know I'd had a part in helping her feel that again.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel Bella pleaded with me to let her take a nap before we would have to leave for the airport, and I of course obliged. But only after one masterful romp on the edge of the bed where she made me growl her name so loudly I was sure the entire floor had heard us.

All I'd thought about since she'd told me the news was how thrilled this would make my family even though they hadn't even met Bella yet. Maybe my mom would actually stay in the states for a few years now so she could finally get the chance to know her grandchildren.

"Baby, can I ask a slightly personal question?" I asked while she snuggled deeper under the blankets beside me, not caring that I was sitting with my laptop in front of me totally unable to sleep with all the fucked up excitement buzzing inside my head.

"You can ask me anything. You know that," she replied with a sleepy yawn.

"When was your last…uh…you know…?"

"My what?" She asked curiously, the sleep threatening to take over.

"You're last visit from the monthly friend, fairy thing. That's what you girls call it right?" I asked feeling like a total dumb ass, and for good reason.

"Edward are you asking me for the date of my last period?" She giggled as she tried covering her mouth.

I nodded my head bashfully and looked back at my computer screen as I Googled for some pregnancy tracker sites. Jane had shown me one back when she was pregnant with Bree so I knew they existed, and I knew she had obsessed over them daily.

"The day before Thanksgiving. I remember it clearly," she told me as her eyes shut for the last time before she gave in to sleep. I nodded my head and leaned over to kiss the top of hers, letting her know there would be no more questions and she could go to sleep.

I decided to go with because, well truthfully, it reminded me of football. I was acting like a total pussy looking up pregnancy shit on the damn internet like some obsessed loon, but fuck me I was excited!

I typed in Bella's name and the date she had given me, quickly discovering she was forty-six days pregnant. I wanted to know when the due date would be, in order to figure out if Esme would be scheduled to be back in the states again. I knew already when it came to the numbers of a pregnancy they rarely made sense so I didn't bother trying to do the math in my head. I'd driven myself fucking crazy trying to figure that shit out with Jane.

I clicked on the button that would take me to the due date calculator and typed in November 25th 2009.

Bella whimpered beside me as the screen reloaded in front of us. She was obviously in a deep sleep now and I grinned like an idiot looking down at her peacefully perfect face, brushing her hair back out of her eyes to help sooth her from whatever it was she was dreaming about. When I redirected my attention to the computer screen my entire body froze.

I rubbed my eyes, reading the first line again where it stated the baby's due date would be September 1, 2010. What it said below that sent a chill down my spine.

**Date of conception: December 9****th****, 2009. **

_No. Impossible. That far back?_

That was the very first night Bella and I had slept together. It was hard not to remember that day. Up until recently it had been the most amazing day of my life… even if that feeling slowly began to crumble as I stared on at my computers glowing screen.

Sure, I'd gotten past that night Bella slipped up. The night Jake had taken advantage of her weakness. I would never forget that it had happened or that it had happened a mere twenty four hours before Bella told me she was ready to be _my_ girl and my girl only.

But this couldn't be fucking happening.

I refused to believe there was even a fucking chance.

* * *

***GASP* I know right?!**

**Okay so sorry this update's a few days late… blame it on all the Twicast *smirk* news… my beta and I have. **

**Edwards worst nightmare coming true? How will he tell Bella what he's discovered? Will this change things? **

**Reviews make me SQUEE!**


	21. One Plus One Equals

**Incase you forgot, Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. **

**A/N: I love my reviewers and have a special treat for them, see more at the end of the chapter. *wink*. CC I effing love you and all your smutty glory, Kitty I love you for your fabulous tips and continuous support for TMT, DH you rock for being my advice queen, and to my readers… you guys make me smile like nothing else.**

**

* * *

**

**One Plus One Equals **

**Chapter 21**

**~~*~Edward~*~~**

When we got down to the lobby I was surprised to find Emmett waiting for us with his suitcase in hand. With all the _excitement, _I'd completely forgotten he would be flying back with us but was grateful that he'd be a third wheel distraction for the next few hours.

After my discovery on the damn computer I'd had to quietly leave the room to go for a walk in order to calm myself down. I knew I couldn't tell her-- not yet anyways. There was no reason to freak her the fuck out over something that was only a possibility.

During my walk I'd made up my mind that I would have to keep my mouth shut until we saw a doctor. Once we saw a doctor we would have a better idea for what our future might bring. The bottom line was, I knew I couldn't be the one to tell her. I knew the news would devastate her. It would only bring disaster. When it did finally process that she may be pregnant with her ex's baby… she would fall harder than she had when the fucker walked out on her.

The only thing that had kept me in control was continuously reminding myself that it was all still speculation. That none of it was fact yet, and that I'd had many more opportunities than _he _did. Only in the most twisted fucked-up world would the baby end up being Jacob Black's. Hell, Bella could have been wrong about that date she'd given me. She'd said so herself, she was a zombie all throughout October and November.

As soon as she had woken up she insisted on talking about who we would tell and I'd insisted that we wait to spread the news until _after _we'd gone to a doctor to really confirm everything. She seemed unhappy with my response at first but after a few moments agreed that my idea was probably best.

I couldn't ignore how quiet she'd gotten, even though she promised me she was just still feeling really tired, and that it was nothing more than that. I knew better than to buy that excuse.

_Fuck Cullen, pull your shit together. _Would it change the way I felt for her? If this baby did turn out to be his? _Fuck. _

_No. It wouldn't. _Bella would still own my entire being. So why the fuck was I having such a hard time putting it away in the back of my mind? I was stressing her out regardless by being so quick to say we shouldn't tell anyone.

I squeezed her hand when we were still a few feet away from Emmett wanting to help her relax. She turned her head and looked up at me, forcing a smile below her perfect nose and exhausted looking eyes, making me wish that with one kiss I could take away all looming bullshit that seemed to be heading our way.

I gave her a wink and squeezed her hand once more, with three pulses as if saying _I love you _with my own hand, and felt victorious when a real smile spread across her lips.

"Hey. How's it going weirdoes?" Emmett asked greeting us. I smiled and took a deep breath just as he slapped the back of my shoulder.

"We're having a baby," I impulsively blurted out, shocked at my own words but feeling relieved as soon as I got them out. I looked down at Bella's surprised face, snickering and taking her in under my arm before I kissed the top of her forehead.

"What the fuck, Cullen?! Seriously?" Emmett bawled. "A simple hello would have been fine!"

"Edward! I thought we were going to wait," Bella squealed before letting out the sexiest giggle I'd ever heard.

"Your best friend gets to know. I figured it was only fair I'd get to tell my best friend." I grinned down at her where she beamed the truest smile I'd yet to see. Her eyes reached into my fucking soul and my dick was suddenly pissed that we didn't take those beautiful lips up on their offer for some quick oral satisfaction before we'd headed down stairs.

"Wait— so you're serious?" Emmett asked still looking like I had told him a ridiculously and inappropriately twisted joke.

"Don't look so upset. It's not like I haven't always been a father," I reminded him, trying not to laugh. He shook his head slowly and placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it firmly.

"It's different this time man, but its cool. If it had to happen I'm glad it's with this chick," he teased causing Bella to send a light jab to his stomach. "Damn, you two don't waste any goddamn time do you? _Fuck. _At this rate you'll be married by April."

"God no!" Bella exclaimed a little too loudly. I couldn't help but feel slightly gutted by her blunt reaction to the thought of being my wife.

_What the hell was that about?_

We lived together, _might_ be having a baby together, for all she knows we _are _having a baby together. I love her, she loves me. So why would the idea of marriage be such a distasteful thought for her?

_Seriously what the fuck?_

"Well, I'm throwing this punk a bachelor party when the time does come Swan," Emmett continued to tease while my head tried to process her reaction.

I silently followed them outside where Emmett flagged down a taxi and threw our suitcases into the trunk of the yellow car that had pulled up in font of us.

"So, when's the little hell raiser going to make its grand entrance?" He asked turning his attention back to me after we'd all gotten into the cab.

"Um, our best guess is by the beginning of September," I mumbled avoiding Bella's eyes.

I could see him trying to do the math in his head, and it almost made me smile, "Shit, so you're more than just a few weeks along then. Cool bro, I'm happy for you guys. I mean that."

"Thanks, Em. We're keeping it quiet for now 'till we go see a doctor," I told him briskly just as Bella took my hand into hers and gave it a light caress with her fingers.

_Why am I being such a pussy shit? _Of course the girl would freak at the thought of marriage, we'd only known each other for two months.

So why was I so comfortable with the idea already?

_Fuck._

I was not ready for this fucked up revelation. Not right now. The idea that I could possibly be becoming a father again was plenty enough for life changing moments in one month.

_Shit, am I really ready to marry Bella?_

"Are you ok?" She suddenly asked, breaking me from my thoughts while Emmett directed the cab driver.

"Uh, yeah. I'm ok. I should have napped with you," I lied smoothly, kissing her hand.

I couldn't fucking help it. As soon as she turned her attention back out the window my mind went straight to: _What kind of ring would she like?_

Did I feel that way because she was possibly carrying my child inside of her? Or maybe because she was possibly carrying _his _child inside of her and I felt the need to insure she would still stay?

_Way to fucking go Cullen. _

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as a new realization swept over me.

_I would have felt this way even without the baby. Stop being such a dip shit. _

The thought seemed to calm me somehow. I sighed and took a firm grip of Bella's hand, again wanting to communicate to her without using words. Wanting to let her know I was ok. I'd just momentarily stumbled into male asshole-ism. She squeezed back, helping me relax even further.

I couldn't afford to lose her. Not ever. _I love her so fucking much. It's absolutely insane and not at all normal._

How was it possible to want to fast forward the next few days but at the same time want to stay in this unknowing moment forever?

If I were to be entirely honest with myself, I'd been ready to spend forever with Bella a very long time ago.

However, I wasn't ready for that kind of honesty. Not yet, anyway. Even though I knew from the very moment I'd laid my eyes on her on that subway platform, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her… it was an entirely different feeling to realize that I wanted to make our forever legally binding by marriage.

_What the fuck happened to the damn baby steps Cullen?!_

_

* * *

_

The doorman greeted us once we got home, informing me that a package had come for a Ms. Bella Swan. I grimaced at the news, already feeling like I knew who it would be from and feeling more than pissed that the fucker had some how gotten our address.

I watched Bella's face as he handed her the square box then pushed the button to call us an elevator. She looked down at the writing and I couldn't help but release a growl from under my breath. Motherfucker was still over stepping but unfortunately things had changed and for some insane reason, a small voice in the back of my head reminded me that it would be irresponsible to take action at the moment. If I caught a cab downtown and bashed the shit head's face in, that could make for a very uncomfortable future. Especially if I ended up being his child's stepfather in less than eight months.

No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the longer the thought sat in my head, the more livid I became.

How the fuck was I going to survive the next few days and not let on to Bella that something was wrong? What the fuck had I done to deserve the amount of bullshit we were receiving, just when things had gotten better, when we were finally moving on and the pieces were all starting to fit?

I knew I had more plays in the game; that was the only thing helping me to remain collected. That and the fact that I knew Bella felt the same way for me as I did for her.

"You're being very reserved, Edward."

"Your holding a box from your ex. What do you expect?" I snapped back, feeling like a huge dick seconds after. "I'm sorry. I'd just gotten used to the idea of him not existing after he disappeared for a few weeks."

Bella lowered her head and sighed. "I know. I did too. I'm sure it's just some things I left," she tried reassuring me but I could read the doubt on her face and knew better than to let myself get hopeful. The idiot would not pass up on the opportunity to fuck with her a little bit more, I knew that much.

When we got up to the apartment she walked over to the kitchen and got a knife out from the drawer to open the box up. I was only making things worst for myself by watching, but dammit I wanted to know what was inside.

_Grow up Cullen. _I pleaded with myself before somehow finding the strength to walk away, going into the bedroom to start unpacking, giving her a minute to handle it the way she wanted to. I wasn't about to be that guy who stood over her shoulder, watching her every move and snapping at any sign of what I thought was indecency.

I tossed my bag up on our bed, unzipping it to take my things out and put them away. It didn't take long to finish the task since I was basically shoving and tossing things into any drawer I came to without much thought of putting them back where they belonged, which was entirely unlike me.

The fucker was messing with my habits too and it was going to be a problem.

I took a deep breath and fell back onto the bed, moving my hands to grip my hair while I forced my eyes shut to help collect every thought. I knew she was going to find it odd that my tolerance for this prick had diminished significantly so because of that I needed to pull my shit together and fast. And though I hated having to keep things from her, I knew the secret was important to keep because she wouldn't be ok with the possibilities we were carrying.

"Edward?"

Her voice forced me to sit up swiftly and lean back on my arms against the mattress. Her beauty and heart-ache crushed me but I tried my best to act reserved.

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly, but noticed immediately the stress on her face which caused my heart to fall further into my gut.

"No secrets so… I want you to know what he sent and what he said," she said guardedly from the doorway. I let out a loud sigh, which sounded more like frustration than the heart-ache _I _was currently feeling.

"If that's what you want," I replied trying to force an understanding smile while a patted the spot beside me on the bed, feeling the need to be close to her. I eyed the box in her hand and the folded piece of paper she was grasping in her shaking fingertips. I really didn't want to read the letter word for word, as there was a very good chance that, that shit would send me over the edge, but I didn't know how to tell her that.

It was close to one 'o'clock in the morning and Phil would be expecting me in his office first thing in the morning. I also knew better than to think I would be getting much sleep tonight after all was said and done, not without grabbing a cab downtown anyways.

She sat down with the box in her lap and started to hand me the letter but I waved it away.

"Why don't you just summarize it for me? I'd feel like a douche reading it word for word," I told her semi-honestly.

"Oh, ok… um, he basically apologized for acting so roughly at the apartment that day. He said he had no idea what happened and that he didn't even remember half of it… that it was all mostly a blur to him. He told me that he hadn't been sleeping well and that he had been drinking at the studio all night and into that morning."

I shook my head, unable to form any apprehending words. _Excuses. Fucking excuses._

A low, _Okay, _was all I could release in response.

Bella sighed lowly before repositioning herself on the bed, placing the note into the box.

"He wanted me to know how sorry he was for showing up at Alice's party… that things got out of control and he'd only gone so he could say goodbye to her, but that when he saw me all the feelings came rushing back and he lost it," she continued.

"Right," I mumbled, the words still fresh in my mind from his rant about how he knew her better than I ever would.

"Apparently, he's really _seen_ us together."

Bella's affirmation angered me for some reason. "What do you mean?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't really know. He says he can see I really am happy now, that I'm in a good place, and being taken care of. He doesn't want to cause me any more pain. He said he'd leave me alone, that this was the last time I would hear from him, and that he hoped _you_ would continue to treat me the way I deserved to be treated because he realizes he failed. He ends it by saying that I always deserved much more than what he had given me."

"Ha. That's big of him," I mumbled sarcastically, wondering what had actually been in the box and when the fucker had seen us together besides at the party. The look on her face when she'd come into the room had told me things weren't resolved though. "So why do you look so stressed?" I asked, not wanting to put it off any longer.

She took a deep breath and reached into the cardboard box taking a small black ring box out, holding it loosely in her hands in front of her, "It's the ring. He insisted I keep it… saying it belongs to me. That I had _earned_ it after putting up with him for so many years. He said that after seeing the look on my face the night we'd seen it together at the store window, he'd taken out his entire life savings and gone out and bought it… that I needed to keep it because he had bought it for me and no one else and the store refused to take it back but he couldn't just throw it out or sell it to a pawn shop. He told me to think of it as a… friendship ring," she stuttered.

"You have to fucking be kidding me," I yelled, anger lifting itself up from within me.

Who the fuck did he think he was, telling her to keep a goddamn engagement ring, and to call it a fucking friendship ring? The fucker was twisted beyond belief.

"What are you going to do then? Wear it around your neck?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Edward calm down, please. You need to remember that Jake _was _my best friend and not always the asshole I've told you about. I'm with _you_, nothing is going to change that, its me and you and _our_ baby now," she whispered taking my hands into hers after dropping the ring box back into the package and tossing it beside us. She had no idea how much those words stung me, because she had no idea the baby inside of her could not be _ours_ at all.

"That ring is not staying in this apartment," I told her firmly, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded her head quietly, telling me she agreed one hundred percent. "I haven't even looked at it. I don't want to see it. That's why I need you to take care of it for me. Alice isn't here and Jasper is, well, he's just now starting to talk to Jake again. I don't want to put him in a tough spot. Do you know anyone who might buy it for close to cost so I can at least get him some money back? I can't help but feel incredibly guilty over it," she asked with a frown.

"You want me to find a buyer for the engagement ring your dick of an ex bought for you?"

_How absolutely fucked was this?_ Two hours ago I had been plotting my own course of action to find her a perfect ring and now the one she had deemed a perfect ring was being forced into my hands.

"Could you? Please?"

"This is probably one of the most fucked up thing you could ask me to do Bella," I replied bluntly unable to hide just how surprised I was that she would even be requesting such a thing. It seemed more like a favor to him and that's where the problem was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd feel so strongly about it. I thought we were past this," she whispered, her voice cracking at the end, making me feel like the prick I was acting like.

"Fuck. Sorry, I'm overreacting. Leave it on the dresser. I'll see if Phil knows anyone who might be interested," I caved, letting my body fall back onto the mattress, not wanting to see the stress in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered softly before moving herself to settle up against me, her arms wrapping themselves around my body and her leg pulling in closer to me.

"I hope you know I love you more than I've ever loved have anyone, Edward. More than I ever loved him. It might sound insane to others, but it's true. I love you more than anything I've ever known in my entire life," she said into my chest while I wrapped my arms around her. I smiled and breathed her in, glad she knew all the right things to say to help calm me down.

Things wouldn't always be perfect. We'd have rare moments where she might say or ask me to do things that would practically drive me mad, but we would always be able to get past it because she was _it _for me.

There was nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for the amazing creature that was lying beside me. Nothing.

* * *

When I got to work I found a note taped on my door, asking that I go directly to Phil's office. I smirked, curious as to what it was about. I had no idea how long it'd take to get a new office, or which floor the office would be on, but I was hopeful I would get a relocation within the building sooner rather than later and that it might be on the top floor with the rest of the big wigs.

"Edward," Phil greeted loudly after I'd knocked once and entered his office. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. It was a productive trip," I replied smugly.

"Yes, that's what I hear… partner," he added with a small grin. I felt my eyes widen at the sound of my former boss's usage of words as he extended his right hand out to me. I shook it firmly and nodded my head, probably smiling like an idiot.

"Youngest head agent the company has ever taken on. Quite a feat Cullen."

"I learned from the best," I told him with a smirk, taking a seat in the large leather chair across from his desk.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't need to kiss ass anymore, you got your promotion. You're officially one of the big dogs. Your new office is four doors down and you have a few people coming in around noon to interview for an assistant position. They're all equally qualified," he informed, sorting out through some papers on his desk before continuing. "Two new potential client files are on your desk and I just heard a rumor that Victoria is going to be here next week. Your name is already making waves on Twitter. I hope that girl of yours is ready for some attention."

My smirk fell instantly, worried for what I knew was coming, before nodding my head in understanding. Victoria Rachelle was a tabloid's wet dream and a paparazzo's pay check. I'd known that before she'd even been assigned to me.

"Bella understands my job."

"I have to hand it to you, it was a smart move to bring her with you to dinner. Very smart indeed. You're going to do big things here kid. Just make sure you have your priorities where they belong," Phil reminded me with a serious expression. I nodded once again, understanding the point he was trying to get across. Work should always came first in his eyes.

"I actually need a favor, Phil. Do you know anyone who might be interested in purchasing an engagement ring?"

He looked up from the paper he'd been eyeing, his brow furrowed. "I wasn't trying to tell you to break up with the girl Cullen, Jesus."

"I didn't mean it like that, Phil. I didn't buy it, Bella's ex did. He won't leave her alone and she tried giving it back to him but he won't take it, so she wants to sell it and get him his money back."

"Well isn't that some fucked up shit. She was engaged?" Phil asked surprised while slowly leaning back in his chair.

"No, not when I met her. He gave it to her after she'd left him to be with me," I nearly growled.

"Goddamn, your life continues to fascinate me. Do you have it on you?"

I pulled the box from my pocket and tossed it to him underhand over his desk.

"Whatever you can get for it is fine. Don't kill yourself trying to get what its worth," I told him.

He agreed, inspecting it back and forth. "Nice rock. I'll see what I can do. I have a buddy who's in the jewelry business. I should have something for you soon."

I thanked him and stood up to make my way out the door, sensing my phone vibrate from my pocket as I crossed the threshold.

_I hope you're free Friday morning at 8:30. We have an appointment with Dr. Young over off Broadway. -B_

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Shit, already._

"Everything else ok, Edward? You seem a bit bothered today. I expected you to be a little more excited, coming into your new office, having a new title and all," Phil asked after setting the ring box down.

"I'm fine. I'll feel a lot better once that ring is far away though," I said over my shoulder, not giving him the chance to question me any further.

_I'll be there, baby. I'm going into my new office just now. Maybe you could come by for lunch today and help me interview for an assistant? -E_

I hoped she'd say yes, because fuck did I miss her.

I opened the door to my new work space and grinned at the sight of large windows across the wall behind my new large, solid oak desk. There was a welcoming basket full of cheeses and crackers along with other nonsensical things that I was sure Phil had nothing to do with. The phone rang on my desk and I hit the call button, just as my cell phone buzzed.

_Your wish is my command. When should I be there? Should I dress professional? Hmm.. Maybe I could apply for a position. -B_

I quickly told Tova, the new secretary, that I wouldn't be needing anything for lunch and sent Bella a text back.

_Wear whatever you like, Care Bear_. _And I have a few positions in mind that I'd like you to apply for in my office. -E_

I smirked picturing her gorgeous face turn red.

_My, my, Stalker. You're making me blush. Maybe I should bring a resume of my past favorite positions. -B_

I laughed out loud just as someone knocked on my office door before it creaked open.

"Hey, Em. Like my new office?" I bragged opening my arms out in front of him in grand gesture.

"You're such an asshole," he mocked, shutting the door behind him and looking around the large space. "This is unfair. Totally fucked up."

"You can apply to be my assistant if you'd like," I laughed as I kicked my feet up on the desk obnoxiously.

"Fuck you, Cullen. You can get your own coffee. I'll be joining you up here soon enough, you'll see," he paused to give a not so menacing glare. "How's Bella feeling?" He asked changing the subject. We hadn't gotten a chance to talk about things one-on-one yet so there was no telling what was going on in his head and what he really thought about the whole baby thing.

"She's great. We have an appointment Friday morning with the doctor. She's bringing me lunch later," I smiled, thinking about how good it felt to have someone take care of me. "Any good gossip by the water cooler?"

"Things are a buzz about you and Ms. Rachelle. Rumor has it there's a dinner picture circulating on the web."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Anything I need to be concerned about?" I asked pulling at the tips of my hair.

"Nah. Most people want to know about Bella," he replied with a laugh. I grinned and nodded, that was understandable. Bella was someone that could catch anyone's eyes and make them want to know more about her instantly.

"She should get a kick out of that," I said, unable to relax completely.

"Is everything ok? You should be on cloud nine today but instead you look like your dog just died," Emmett stated, squinting his eyes as if studying me further.

"Everything's cool. I'm just a bit stressed. New job, thoughts of a new baby… and I can't leave out the part about a package waiting for Bella at our place from her fucking ex when we got home last night."

"No fucking way. I thought you made it clear to that punk to stay the hell away."

"I thought I did too. The shithead sent her the ring back with a letter promising he would leave her alone, but that he wanted her to keep the ring," I told him, clenching my fists instinctively.

"Pretty ballsy. Do you think he's really done now?" Emmett questioned with a raise of his brow.

The words were pouring out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "No, we've got a shit storm brewing and I don't know what the hell to do, Em."

"What? Why, what's happening? Do you need me to back you up? Because if you do, we can pay that asshole a visit tonight after work," he offered too willingly. Emmett had always loved confrontation; he enjoyed the adrenaline rush he got from kicking ass left and right the same way he loved getting random blow jobs after a night at the bar.

"No. I mean, yes it's him, but I need to keep my distance or I might do something stupid."

"Yeah, I guess so. That's very responsible of you. You're a bigger man than I could be, I'll give you that," he said with a shrug.

"It might be his baby Emmett," I blurted out, needing to get it off my chest once and for all. I stood up briskly to go stand by my window, trying to distract myself and not look at my best friend's expression.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you saying Bella cheated on you?" He shouted, reacting the only way he knew how.

"No, it's a long story. It happened when we got back, before she'd gotten a chance to _really _break up from him. She'd gotten drunk and he took advantage of the situation. It was only once, but once is all it takes, and I think it could have happened around the right time," I said, still focusing my eyes on the scenery below and avoiding his gaze.

I shuddered at the thought of Jacob touching her… all the while taking advantage of the fact that she wasn't completely sober or coherent. The urge to kill the motherfucker was so overwhelming I had to mentally tell myself to chill out while my finger nails dug into my palms from under my fists.

_It won't change anything, Cullen. Think of Bella. Think of the baby._

"Jesus. Bella must be freaking out," Emmett replied lowly, breaking the current insanity that was going on in my head.

"She doesn't know it's a possibility yet. I haven't told her. It'll tear her apart."

"Shit, this is seriously fucked. When can you find out? You don't have to wait until the baby is born do you?"

I turned around to look at him and shrugged, not knowing the answer to his questions. I could tell he didn't know what to say next so I gave him an easy way out.

"This doesn't leave this room and were not going to talk about it again until I bring it up, alright?"

"Okay. Yeah… I have some work to do, so…You know I'm here for when you're ready to talk."

"Stop acting like a girl Em," I chuckled lightly. He laughed as he walked to the door, leaving me with my thoughts.

I checked my phone, hoping for another distraction and was pleased to see a new text message waiting.

_So if it's a girl, I was thinking we should name her Edella. -B_

I actually laughed out loud again and sent her back my idea for a boy name.

_I've always been fond of the names Dexter and Herman for boys. -E_

I turned on the computer in front of me and started looking through the first file Phil had left on my desk. I smiled, realizing it was Alice Brandon's tiny face looking back at me. I knew signing her on would be an easy contract but got to work on her own personal proposal because I wanted it to be perfect. I owed her for all the times she took care of my Bella.

_Oh, Edward. You told me yourself, how much you got teased as a child with a name like yours… our son would have to have something very masculine and fierce for a name. We don't want him getting made fun of on the playground. -B_

She was right, but I was having fun making her smile. I knew she was smiling.

_Hey getting made fun of for a name like Edward is what forced me to become such a badass in the first place. It's a name full of character and dignity. -E_

Her response was almost instant.

_Is that what your mom told you? That's sweet. I can't wait to meet her… And we will NOT be naming our son Herman. See you in two hours loverboy. -B_

After sending a quick text back, telling her I was counting down the hours and that we would just have to pick a name out of a hat, I got back to work and found myself engrossed in it before long.

Work was my passion before Bella had come along. It was all that mattered; I took pride in my people skills and how easy it was for me to win someone over with my charm. My mother had done a great job at raising a witty, charismatic son in a house full of women, what with her busy social calendar and my dad being away on business so often.

The phone rang beside me and I jumped being broken from my thoughts, noting that hours had passed after glancing at the clock on my wall.

"Mr. Cullen, there is a Ms. Bella Swan here to see you. And you're first interview should be here shortly," the secretary told me from over the speaker.

"Um, okay. I'll be there in a second," I grabbed my jacket and unrolled the sleeves of my dress shirt before pulling it on. Bella loved me in a suit. She'd purposely picked this one out for me this morning and I wanted to make sure I still looked presentable for her after all her hard work, rummaging through our closet. I made my way down the hallway and said hello to a few random people who congratulated me on my promotion, wishing I could enjoy all of this more than I currently was, thanks to my rain shower of bullshit.

She was wearing a loose fitting grey satin dress with a colored geometric pattern cascading down the side and heels that made my dick twitch after one glance. The hottest thing though were the old fashioned glasses she was wearing across the bridge of her nose. My girl looked like a sexy librarian and my mind practically dove into the gutter while she smirked back at me.

"Mr. Cullen," she addressed softly, tilting her head back to scan me up and down approvingly. I beamed like the love drunk idiot I was.

"Ms. Swan," I welcomed her with an inclination of my head. "I trust you've brought my lunch with you?"

"Of course. Turkey on rye with American cheese," she answered flirtatiously. I smiled and broke our little act by wrapping my arms around her and leaning in for a kiss, not caring that we had a small audience watching our exchange now. I knew everyone wanted to know who she was. Girls like Bella didn't go unnoticed. She grinned widely once our lips separated and I quietly told her to follow me down the hallway.

"Seeing you in a suit does very bad things to me, Mr. Cullen," she whispered when we reached the outside of my office.

"Those glasses and heels do very bad things to me as well, Ms. Swan," I admitted slyly, wondering what kind of panties she might be wearing underneath the tempting dress.

"So this is your new office... I like it." She looked around and made her way over to the window, looking utterly mesmerizing as she pressed her hand against the glass, looking down at the city streets below us.

"Does the door lock?" She asked so mischievously I thought my dick would explode.

Was she… suggesting what I thought she was… and in the middle of my work day? Right before I'd be interviewing for potential assistants?

"Uh, yeah it does," my voice betrayed me. "You can't see in through those windows either," I told her trying to sound more casual than I was feeling as I watched her make her way back over to the door before slowly locking it.

"I hope you're hungry Mr. Cullen, because I'm starving," she breathed smoothly, walking over to me with a threatening glare.

"Well… you should be, you're eating for two now," I reminded her with a grin, acting completely lost at her advances.

"Shhhh. I'm trying to be sexy. Stop making it so hard," she replied smiling from behind a forced pout.

"You need to stop trying so hard. You already are," I told her firmly, pulling her body up against me and moving my hands to her hips.

"How are you feeling?" I had to ask. Her wellbeing was the most important thing at the moment. It was impossible not to worry about her and the baby.

"I didn't come here to talk about how I'm feeling, but I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she replied sweetly while her hands unfastened my belt and worked the zipper of my pants. "I wore a dress without pantyhose for a reason. Hopefully I'm rewarded for battling the cold weather with naked legs."

My breath caught at her declaration, my dick hardening like a marble pole. "I think I may be able to come up with something," I muttered in her ear as I tightened my grip on her hips.

_Holy shit, I'm about to christen my new office on the very first day of receiving it. Bella was un-fucking-believable._

She smirked and began walking me backwards till the back of my legs hit the chair behind the desk. She pushed gently on my chest forcing me back into the seat, then stood in front of me with her hands on her hips as she slowly got down to her knees.

"You know, I've had this planned since the very first day you told me about the possibility of this promotion and a private office with walls, a door and windows over looking my city," she admitted, slowly pulling my pants down to my ankles. I must have looked somewhat startled because she let out a tiny giggle that nearly got me off right then and there.

She didn't understand how ridiculously hot I found it, or that for a very long time it had been a fantasy of mine to have office sex, during normal working hours nonetheless.

"Baby, I fucking love your plans," I groaned after she'd taken my throbbing dick into her hand firmly, giving it three torturously slow pumps as she licked her lips. "Fuck those glasses are unbelievably sexy on you."

"I'm glad you like them. I wanted to look professional," she ended before wrapping her lips around my dick and bringing all of me into her warm mouth.

"JESUSFUCK Bella," I moaned closing my eyes, feeling my body electrify by her touch. "You spoil me." She continued teasing me with her tongue slowly as my hands found their way to her long _fuckme pullme _hair. I gave a light tug, just the way she liked, and she began sucking harder, her hand following her lips up and down my shaft in a way that make the most seasoned porn star blush.

I needed to stop her before my body gave in and released itself to the ecstasy only she was able to create. "Slow down, baby. I want all of you."

"Where do you want to have me Mr. Cullen?" She exhaled after removing me from her mouth, continuing to run her hand up and down my dick at a rhythmic pace. I was fighting the urge to tell her to forget it and to just keep giving me the most incredible blow job in the history of blow jobs; I was close to showing her just how amazing that mouth of hers was. I fought the feelings back and motioned for her to stand up with one swift movement of my hands.

I removed my feet from my pants that were dropped at my ankles and positioned myself behind her, leaning her down so that her chest would be pressed up against my desk. One of my hands ran up her back and grasped her shoulder blade while the other lifted her dress up around her hips to briskly remove the black and light blue panties she had worn just for me. Her heeled foot kicked them across the room and she turned her head to look me in the eye from over her shoulder as I brought my craving dick to her welcomingly moist entrance.

"Show me how you power fuck Mr. Cullen," she challenged, already panting, and I almost choked on the hot air that had filled the room. I wasn't sure how she'd learned of mine and Emmett's phrase for our _skills_, but it turned me the fuck on to hear it leave her lips while her bare ass and Care Bear heart stared back at me.

I slapped it impulsively and she squealed out with a sexy giggle which only made me bring myself inside her fast and hard, filling her instantly with the cock she had so successfully aroused in a matter of seconds.

I began rocking myself in and out while her hands grasped the sides of my desk in front of us. My hands greedily explored every inch of her back and hips while she assisted in bringing me further and further inside of her perfectly formed pussy.

"Oh FUCK," she moaned breathlessly. "I think I love this office almost as much as I love your magnificent dick." Her words sent a growl through my mouth and I quickly pulled myself out of her and turned her around in front of me, grabbing her hips to lift her up onto the edge of my desk before bringing her back down onto my aching cock. I wanted so much more of her. I wanted her to know she was still my girl-- that she would always be the only one my dick would cry out for.

"Harder. Please. I need it harder," she gasped between words. The hairs on the back of my head stood up at her request, my entire body shuddering at the need to consume her… the need to claim her entire being with my body.

The longing was so great that I was surprised by my own motions as I slammed in and out of her with enough force to break the desk. My hands clutched onto her hips securely, helping me gain more speed. She began moaning and whimpering so loudly that I had to cover her mouth with my own because fuck me if someone felt the need to interrupt us I would be throwing a stapler at that door.

"Surrender to me baby," I ordered with a growl against her lips, traveling one of my hands to her core where I knew I would find her clit. My finger tips traced her teasingly, returning the slow torture she'd given me. She arched her back and dug her nails into my hair, biting my bottom lip roughly as I felt her tighten. My dick pulsed at the constraint, the feel of her pulsing pussy choking me up vigorously, and that was my undoing.

"Fuccckkkk!" I screamed into her lips, trying my hardest to keep quiet as I spilled inside of her. My tongue searched for hers, the need to taste her beyond reality. I slammed into her a few more times, furiously and with a dominance only she could elicit.

Would my fever for her, for her body, ever stop?

Would the desire to devour her ever diminish?

_Fuckmehard, I hope not._

_

* * *

_

The rest of the week went by far too quickly. The cab ride we were sharing to the doctor's office was unbearably quiet and I questioned whether she could feel the tension or if it was just me. It was possible, very possible, that within the next hour her entire world would be knocked off its axis. That _our _world would never be the same.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked bashfully, taking my hand and playing with it in her lap.

"I'm kind of nervous about seeing the baby for the first time," I replied, which was true. I was nervous about seeing it… seeing life growing inside of her. I remembered what it was like seeing Bree for the first time. I didn't cry but I sure as fuck wanted to. Not out of joy but out of pure fear. Back then the idea of becoming a father had scared the shit out of me. I hadn't felt ready and I guess part of me knew that Jane wasn't entirely happy in our relationship.

Things were different with Bella, though. I was ready in every way with her.

I was accustomed to always getting what I wanted; I strived in making my future what I wanted it to be ever since the day Jane walked out on me, taking Bree with her. But things were also different with Bella in that department. Everything was out of my control and the feelings of helplessness had been eating at me all week.

"I'm nervous too," she confessed. "I'm guessing it'll look like a peanut. At least that's what Alice said… that it starts out looking like an alien mutant looking lima bean thing."

I threw my head back, laughing at her doubtful expression. "Wait-- you mean to tell me you haven't done any research online?" I asked her surprised, figuring she would have looked something up. Then again, Bella didn't like facing anything head on. I had definitely realized that during the two months we had been together. I didn't consider it a flaw, only a thread in her personality, something that made me love and care for her that much more.

"No. I didn't want to get excited and start researching things to then go to the doctor and find out I'm not really pregnant," she admitted with a small frown. "I don't handle being let down very well."

"No offense baby, but if you're not pregnant we need to start you on some kind of portioned eating because you've definitely been eating for two," I teased trying to lighten her up, receiving a light jab to my shoulder while she chuckled sarcastically.

"I've for sure started a pooch," she patted her belly, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Nonsense," I told her with a firm kiss to the cheek.

The cab pulled up in front of the medical building and I slid out, opening the door for both Bella and I before I took her hand to help her out. It had snowed the night before and the ground was covered in ice and water. I knew Bella wasn't the most graceful thing on slippery surfaces and wanted to take every precaution.

"Eeeek. I'm starting to freak out," she squealed after we'd gotten into the elevator, joining a couple that was already there. They looked to be going to the same office we were heading to, what with the woman's rounded belly in front of her. I noticed Bella scan her up and down and saw her face tighten as she tried to hide a grimace.

I knew the idea of gaining weight was not going to be a pleasant part for her, and I had a feeling the further along she got, the more I would have to be on top of her about eating right.

"How far along are you?" Bella asked the woman.

"Twenty-three weeks," the stranger replied smiling while she rubber her stomach.

All Bella could do was stutter a low '_wow'_ and continue to stare at the lady's rounded torso. My girl had no idea what she was in for, because that stomach was nothing compared to a full term pregnancy and her innocence to the world we were about to enter was almost frighteningly adorable.

I took her hand back into mine when the door's opened and we ended up following the couple down the hallway to the doctors office.

"Sit down. I'll sign us in." She game me a shaken smile and nodded her head. My heart sunk as I watched her make her way across the waiting room to two empty chairs. I was petrified… scared shitless and unprepared for what could possibly happen in the next hour or so.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here with my girlfriend Bella Swan," I told the receptionist in my most confident sounding tone. She was young and extremely smiley after doing a double take.

"Good morning! Yes, Isabella Swan, we have her right here. Please fill out this paper work and we will be with you momentarily," she replied, batting her lashes a bit too dramatically.

I took the clipboard from her and walked back over to Bella who looked as though she were ready to puke any given second.

"Are you alright baby?" I asked smoothing her hair back.

"Yeah… just nervous. I feel a little light headed, probably from the nerves. I had a hard time eating this morning," she mumbled.

Her affirmation wasn't a surprise. I'd been keeping an eye on her all day and had noticed her lack of interest in breakfast this morning. Without another word, I draped my arm over her shoulder to bring her in closer to me before I began filling out the paper work in front of us.

I could only imagine what she was thinking. A big part of me hoped she would do some digging online; something that might have given her an inkling of an idea that it was possible this baby could be _his _in order to prepare her. But she hadn't and I had no idea what I would be facing in the following hours.

Once the paper work was complete I brought it back up to the receptionist and she asked me to bring Bella by for a moment.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while running my hands through my hair in desperation.

"First time?" The woman from the elevator suddenly asked.

"Um, no. Not for me. For her," I replied.

"She'll be fine," she assured. "It's enduring to see you so worried about her."

I exhaled and gave a light shrug, "She's my life," I admitted with a glace her way. "All this happened a little fast but I'm ready. I'm just worried she might feel she's not."

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I talking to a stranger about this? _

"I promise she'll be fine," she insisted just as Bella emerged from the back room with a nervous smile still plastered on her adorably frightened face. She looked a bit more relaxed which helped ease my tension.

"They made me pee in a cup," she told me with a low giggle.

I laughed and returned her hand to mine, wanting to feel her touch so I could try and sooth her. We looked through a pregnancy magazine together to pass the time. She snickered at an article about water birthing as I tried to count to 100 backwards to calm my own nerves.

"It's supposed to be an amazing experience, the water birthing. Very natural and holistic," the same woman next to us chimed in. Bella looked a little taken aback but smiled politely in return.

"Isabella Swan," a nurse with long black hair called from the doorway. We both let out a loud sigh and I took her hand with me as we stood up together.

"Good morning and congratulations," she told us with a big grin,

"Tha-thank you," Bella stuttered, turning back and shrugging at me. I placed my hand against her back and guided her down the hallway, following the nurse in her white scrubs and praying mentally the entire way there.

"So your last period was, November 25th?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Excellent. I have a few more questions before Dr. Young comes in and takes a look."

I listened on while she ran down a list of overly female-friendly questions consisting of how long her cycles usually lasted, if she'd experienced any spotting, how often we had sex, if we had been using protection, how her morning sickness had been, and if she'd had experienced any unusual pains anywhere else besides in her breasts. She giggled lightly at some of them and I couldn't help but smile at her inability to remain comfortable in this situation.

"Very well then. The doctor should be here in just a few minutes," the nurse finished before walking out.

"Jesus. That was intrusive," she muttered with a fabricated laugh.

I had been holding onto Bella's purse and felt it buzz in my lap, meaning either a call or a text had come in. I removed the phone from inside and got up to hand it to Bella, hoping she didn't notice the trimmer in my hand.

"It's Alice. She wants to know if we've found out anything yet. I'll wait till after the appointment to text her back," she told me, handing me the phone back and caressing my fingers in the process. I touched her cheek with the back of my hand and leaned in to kiss her softly, hoping to relax us both.

"Have you let go of Herman yet? Please say you have. Can we move on and start thinking of legitimate names?" She teased, letting me know she was feeling better.

"Aw, come on. I really like Herman. Herman Cullen. He could be a Judge or a Senator," I teased back. There was no way I would ever name my son Herman. Not in a million years, but I enjoyed seeing her squirm over the idea.

"Lord. I hope it's a girl then."

"Gertrude is really cute too," I continued, trying to keep a straight face.

She let out a sweet laugh and I immediately felt the desire to have her skin against mine. I got up from my chair once again and walked over to her, kissing both palms of her hands.

Fuck, I hoped she handled this well. I hoped I was wrong and that internet site had somehow gotten those dates incorrect.

"I love you baby," I told her, moving in to kiss her lips delicately. She moaned against my mouth and whispered a sweet _I love you _back just as we heard someone enter the room with a longing sigh.

"Now, now you two. That kind of stuff is what brought you here," the doctor joked shaking her head at us. Bella's hand remained on mine as she sat in front of me on the examining table. Neither of us was ready to let go yet.

"Let me tell you a little about myself since I'll be seeing so much of you Bella, I'm Dr. Emily Young. I've been a licensed OBGYN for over ten years now. New York City born and raised and yes I am a Yankees fan," the woman introduced herself.

"Ah. We can get past the Yankees thing I think," I replied shaking her hand. She laughed and took Bella's hand next before asking her how she was feeling.

"Good. More nauseous today than usual but I think that's just nerves over confirming all of this."

The doctor nodded as she began looking over the papers. "It says here you were on the pill. For how long?"

"On and off since I was fifteen. Though I'd changed the prescription in October and then I went through some, uh, stuff for a few weeks… I suppose I could have missed a dose or two."

"I see. Well even if you didn't, there is still always that small percent of lucky women who get a surprise no matter how strict they are with their pill intake. It happens," she informed with a wink. "Lay back for me Bella. Let's take a look at what's going on inside that uterus."

Bella locked eyes with me and bit her bottom lip, sending a shudder through me as I nodded and squeezed her hand. She laid back and followed the doctor's instructions to lift her shirt and loosen her pants.

_Shit. Let everything turn out fine, God, please._

She giggled at the cold gel Dr. Young squirted on her still seemingly flat stomach and tightened her grip around my hand.

"You two weren't planning this, were you? How have you adjusted to the news that you're going to be parents?"

"Um… We're still adjusting," Bella replied honestly.

"That's normal. We have groups for newly pregnant couples. If you're interested ask Sue at the front desk and she can give you some information," the doctor said as she kept moving the elongated object around Bella's stomach.

"Ok, here we are. Bella, Edward, meet your baby," she said softly, stopping the large wand on Bella's stomach and pointing at the dark screen in front of us where a little bean shaped image sat inside a medium sized black circle.

I gasped, squinting my eyes at what I saw, after noticing something that nearly gave me a heart attack.

Something that knocked the wind out of me.

I looked at the doctor and found her noting the same thing, smiling widely back at me and obviously waiting to see if I'd caught on.

"Is that…? Holy shit. No way." I stuttered out of breath and suddenly feeling weak at the knees.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Bella asked panicking and making me feel guilty for overreacting. The doctor laughed, slapping her leg at our reactions before collecting herself and confirming the news.

"You're pregnant with twins, Bella."

I heard myself gasp again, louder than the last time. The words echoed in my head as everything around me quickly became unfocused.

_No. Fucking. Way._

"What… what do you mean twins?" Bella asked just above a whisper.

"Well, right here is baby number one, and if you look over here," she moved the wand to the left slightly, showing another black circle with a small white bean shaped image inside of it. "This is baby number two. Congratulations. Do twins run in your family?" The doctor asked her, still grinning.

"Uh, yeah… my grandmother… she was a twin," Bella stuttered.

"Well research has shown that twin pregnancies run in families."

We both remained silent. Taking it all in and trying to wrap our heads around the idea that we weren't having one, but _two _babies. My heart continued beating out of my chest, my hands sweating at the realization.

"I can't… I can't believe this. I was just getting used to the idea of one baby and getting huge. Now I'm having… two? Meaning I'll be the size of two houses?" Bella asked in shock.

"You are considerably tiny aren't you? Am I going to have to keep an extra eye on you to make sure you're eating right?" Dr. Young questioned with a raised brow.

"I'll be on top of that," I chocked out, somehow finding the words after clearing my throat.

"Edward… we're having twins?" Bella asked quietly addressing me with bewilderment.

"Looks that way Care Bear," I grinned widely at her, already picturing us each holding a baby in our arms. My mind ran wild, thinking of everything I wanted to do for our future sons or daughters, of names and things that I wanted to teach them.

"So lets see then. Looking at the dates you've given me and at the size we've got our little babies at now, I would have to say your estimated conception date was between December eighth through the twelfth. Sometime during that week. Basically, there is a five day window where a woman can become pregnant after she ovulates."

I glanced at Bella looking for recognition, wondering if she'd remember those dates as well as I had.

"That long ago?" She asked, still nothing registering in her eyes.

"Yes. I know it seems odd to think of it that way but its how the body works. I suppose were looking at August babies here. Twins rarely go full term, but we will do our best to keep them inside as long as we can," the doctor affirmed.

"December eighth…" Bella whispered, looking away from me. "But.... No, that can't be. That's impossible. It couldn't have been that long ago."

"Honey, I'm a doctor. I know how these things work," Dr. Young joked with a laugh, not realizing that Bella's breathing had suddenly stopped and that her body had started to trimmer.

_Fuck, this was it._

"I think I'm going to be sick," she suddenly yelped and sat up covering her mouth. The doctor quickly handed her a small bucket and I held her hair back while she vomited into the container violently.

"We can give you something to help with the nausea although you should be getting past this in the next few weeks. Crackers help a lot. Make sure she's drinking plenty of water," the doctor told us kindly still oblivious to the emotional breakdown that was currently settling in.

"Dr. Young… there has to be a mistake," Bella pleaded after she'd composed herself. She was still unable to look at me and _that_ was killing me. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces and wanted to pull her into my lap. I wanted to tell her I was okay, that I'd known and that I'd already prepared myself the best I could. That I wasn't going anywhere and that it didn't change anything.

"No, I'm quite certain I have the dates correct. As long as you're right about the date of your last period that's usually a very accurate way to determine these things. Like I said Bella, I've been doing this for over ten years."

"Edward, I…" she said looking at me for a unbelievably brief second before looking down at the ground.

I sighed, shaking my head, trying to remain in control of the situation. "It's ok, Bella. It doesn't change anything," I whispered, soothing her but not wanting to say too much. I feared my voice would betray me.

She let out a low cry and instantly turned to dig her face into my chest. She began sobbing uncontrollably against me, her hands holding me firmly to her. Not caring that her stomach was smeared with gel I pulled her up and sat her in my lap as my arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Dr. Young looked confused, most likely wondering what had gotten into Bella and if she needed to worry about her having some kind of psychological disorder.

"We, uh… we had a complicated beginning. We only met two months ago. These dates that you've given us," I tried to explain to the doctor before Bella urgently interrupted.

"Oh my god, they could be his. I… I can't breathe," she started yelping in my arms as she tried to catch her breath frantically.

"Shh, baby, shh. It's okay. I had a lot more days in that window than he did. Our odds are better. Dr. Young, please tell her our odds are better?" I pleaded with the scared looking woman wearing a lab coat in front of us, not sure who needed more reassurance.

She gave me a look of pity and nodded her head slowly.

"Bella, calm down honey. You need to breath. Can you focus on something for me? Think about something happy. Close your eyes and let's think about--"

I interrupted her impulsively. "Think about Christmas. Remember our tree? Remember our first Christmas of many, baby?"

She reached into her sweater and pulled out the small key charm I had given her under our Christmas tree and grasped it tightly in her hand while she closed her eyes firmly and tried to even her breathing.

I felt shitty for not forewarning the doctor beforehand, but she seemed to be gathering herself nicely, though still looking on at us as though she had given news that one of us only had a few weeks left to live.

After a few minutes Bella had calmed down enough to take a few sips of water and was finally able to look me straight in the eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry. Why is this still haunting us? Please forgive me, Edward. I would've never wanted to put you through this," she said through hiccups. I smoothed her hair back, kissing her forehead and whispering that everything was ok.

"Bella, can I ask a few personal questions? It may give me a better idea of what we're looking at in terms of who the father could be," the doctor asked carefully. Bella nodded her head, still shaking in my arms.

"How many times did you sleep with this other potential father during that five day window?"

Bella shook her head, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. "Can I point out that I'm not some promiscuous whore who sleeps with random people? This was all just a big mistake. A stupid mistake that's risking this whole damn thing," she stammered. "I'd been with Jacob, my ex, for years. He walked out on me and then… and then I met Edward."

"You don't need to explain, sweetie. I'm sorry if my question offended you. I can see that you two are very much in love with each other," the doctor replied softly while giving Bella a genuinely kind smile.

Bella breathed out before continuing. "I slept with him once. Edward and I… well I would have to guess the number falls between what," she stopped and looked at me, a slight smile forming on her lips. "We must have made love at least seventeen times during that _window_."

The doctor let out a light laugh and nodded her head approvingly. "Then I think it's fair to say that Edward does indeed have the upper hand here. The good news is that there are several tests we can do to determine who fathered the twins before they are born."

_Oh thank fucking God._

"You mean we won't have to wait?" Bella asked sounding incredibly relieved. I too felt like I'd just been given a life saver. My insides were still rambling at the possibility that the babies weren't mine, but the doctor's words had helped give me hope.

"No, we don't have to wait. I will say though that there are risks with performing these tests. Although they are not high there is always the chance something could happen. Something that might result in a deformity to one of the babies or even miscarriage. Those cases are very rare but I need to be straight forward."

My heart sped up at her declaration. I felt sick thinking about the risks. I couldn't afford to put the babies' or Bella's health on the line, but the option would help us get through it much more easily. It was something we had to discuss before making our final decision, but I knew neither of us would be able to really breath until we cleared things up.

"Thank you, Dr. Young. We understand. When can we have it done if that's what Bella chooses?" I asked wanting more information.

"There is one we can do once Bella is between ten to twelve weeks. I would recommend that one because if the results are not what you are hoping for, we can still terminate the pregnancy."

Bella grabbed her stomach at the doctor's words and I saw her lip begin to quiver once more.

"That being said, that test is also the more risky of the two procedures. The second test can be done later, before you've hit your twenty first week. That's the one I recommend. It's safer for the babies, but if there's a chance you will want to terminate I would have to recommend the first test. I can assure you, I myself have never lost a baby after completing either test."

_Shit. _

"I think we have to talk about this. Think it over," I spoke up after a few seconds had gone by without Bella saying a word.

"Take your time. You're only at the end of your seventh week now so you have a few weeks to make up your mind. Let's make a tentative appointment for sometime mid February."

"Thank you again doctor," I replied, still holding onto Bella tightly in my arms.

"You two take care. I'll see you in a few weeks." We watched her leave the room closing the door behind her and I quickly turned Bella's face to look me in the eyes.

"This doesn't change anything, Care Bear. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens, no matter whose they are."

She choked back a sob, tears starting to run down her cheek once again. "I can't believe there's even a possibility."

"I know, neither could I, I've been such a wreck," I mumbled regrettably.

"What? What do you mean? You… knew about this?" She asked turning stiff in my arms and pulling away from me instantly.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"I knew there was a chance, Bella. I didn't want to say anything incase I was wrong. There was no reason to stress you out about it until we knew for sure and heard it from a doctor."

The shocked expression on her face sent a stab to my chest. Her fists clenched and she shook her head in disbelief. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Please don't be angry. I kept it to myself for your own good," I begged, refusing to let her stand up or move away from me.

"I'm sorry. I need a moment, Edward. Please," she whispered and wriggled free from my arms.

_FUCK. _I didn't know what else to do or say so I suggested that we head home and start to figure everything calmly.

"You go ahead. I need to go for a walk… I really need to be alone. Give me a few hours. Please. I have to think… I just need to be alone okay?" she asked looking out the window and away from me as tears kept traveling down her exhausted eyes.

What could I say to her? I couldn't believe she was requesting it, but the right words escaped me. All I knew was that I needed to insist she not push me away.

_Was_ she pushing me away?

_Fuck. No. This couldn't be happening._

"I'll be fine. Please," she added once I didn't move from my seat.

I breathed out and looked at her questioningly. "If that's what you need. I'll go pay the bill and make the next appointment."

"Don't worry about it, I can do that. Thank you. I'll see you at home?" She replied sounding empty and broken, still looking out the window, her eyes refusing to look my way.

I walked over to her slowly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you. We can handle this," I reminded her, wishing I could offer something more.

Wishing I could sound more positive and sure in my words.

"I love you too," she replied weakly, wiping her face briskly.

I took a deep breath and left the room, leaving her behind and letting the nurse and receptionist know she would be out in a few minutes.

On my way down to the ground floor I took my phone from my pocket and typed a quick text to Phil letting him know I would be working from home today before walking out to catch a cab.

Part of me wondered if Bella really wanted to be left alone, but I only had to think it over for a moment. She needed time. I only hoped she would come back to me the same Bella I had woken up beside earlier this morning.

That we truly could get past everything, even if the worst case scenario was in our future.

* * *

**Poor Bella, poor Edward, Jebus… I need a drink. **

****Okay so I love my reviewers so much that I have a treat for them with this chapter. If you kindly leave a review I will kindly send you a copy of Jacobs actual letter to Bella from this chapter, in a PM. Word for word. Lets just say Bella left a few things out. **

**Also my *utmost* apologies for the delay in this update. It turned out to be a fairly difficult chapter to write. The good news… the next update is more than half way finished. xkissesx**


	22. TitForTact

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. **

**A/N: I *heart* my smutty Beta CC and so should you. Just saying. As always I absolutely adore hearing from you guys, and I wanted to send a HUGE thank you to those who have marked TMT as a favorite story. That being said… lets get into Bella's head now shall we?**

**

* * *

**

**Tit-For-Tact **

**Chapter 22**

**~~*~Bella~*~~**

The clouds above me hung like dooming curtains on my life. I welcomed the cold air as it was the only thing that helped remind me that I was still alive and breathing while the freezing wind swirled around me stinging my face. It was nasty out, absolutely disgusting, but it matched my current mood and it made me feel better knowing that I'd probably be alone at one of my most favorite spots in the city.

I needed privacy with my thoughts; with the facts that had been forced upon me.

Knowing that Edward had suspected this as a possibility and not told me, not helped prepare me before going to meet with the doctor— it crushed me. The idea that he didn't _think_ it was important enough to share was unacceptable. I couldn't help but feel some pains of betrayal and heartache over what he had done.

How could he have kept it from me? How could he have talked about names and nursery ideas so calmly while knowing all along that I could be carrying someone else's child inside of me?

None of it made sense.

_We'd promised no more secrets. Why would he do this? _

A slight stab punctured my lungs after the obvious question ran itself through my head. My knees began to shake beneath me and I found myself with no choice but to stop walking for a moment. Breathless and overcome, I leaned against the wall of a building for support as my head continued to swirl around the hundreds of possible answers he would have waiting for me. Before long I realized I was hyperventilating and quickly began to gasp for air while clinging to the front of my coat with my hands balled up tightly at my chest. The cool air helped bring me back down.

I inhaled deeply, wishing I could somehow rewind the past seven and a half weeks. I'd still want everything with Edward, but I would take back the one moment that had without a doubt solidified itself to be _the_ worst decision I had ever made in my entire life.

I let out a strangled breath, desperate for an answer and a solution.

_Dammit, why hadn't he told me?! _

We had made a deal to be honest with each other at all costs. No matter how hard I tried to see things from his point of view, I couldn't believe that he actually kept this from me… and for this long.

The random mood changes… the sudden lack of patience for all things Jacob related. Clearly it all made much more sense now.

I thought I had left my rotten past behind for what was supposed to be a perfect, untainted future.

_What a fantasy that hope had been._

I felt dirty. Violated. Even more so _now_ than during that very godforsaken morning.

The feelings weren't because of Edward or his inability to share his discovery with me. I loved him and I would never be able to stay angry with him. I need him far too much-- more than I've ever needed anything in my entire life. But I needed time to process everything. Time to get over what he had done, even if he didn't mean to hurt me while doing what I'm sure he felt was right. My heart currently felt like it was being torn into two separate pieces and I didn't know how to fix the damage that had been done.

In his eyes he was protecting me and I knew I needed to try and focus on that.

My feet somehow continued to move me forward without paying much attention to my surroundings. Before I'd even noticed it, I was no longer being submerged by city skyscrapers, but was instead surrounded by leafless winter dressed trees while walking down an all too familiar paved path of Central Park. This was the same embracing path that I had grown up following. The same place I'd spent the last Sunday of almost every month with my parents. I'd learned many life lessons from them while sitting under the very tree I was supporting myself against now.

_Another routine. _

Smiling to myself at the thought of where all my routines began, I reached my gloved hand out and touched the trunk softly, missing them and wishing they were still with me. I could really use some reassurance from them at the moment. Some kind of profound guidance.

_Structure and order. Don't stray from the path for if you do, it will always be a bumpy rode, sweet Bella. _

My father's words echoed in my head, soft and loving just like he'd always say them. I inhaled deeply as I let myself take a seat on the slop of the uniquely curved tree trunk. I knew it would comfort me. I had literally grown up sitting in this very spot.

Closing my eyes, I could still envision my mother and father painting each other's portraits. Every once in awhile straying from their usual subjects of each other to paint images of me while I doodled in my own sketch pads.

I recalled passing by with Jacob after my parents' deaths. We kept it as a routine for the first three years of our relationship until the band had started getting together for practice on Sundays and that's when I had started coming alone. This was my first time back here since the night Jacob had walked out on me.

The thought of Jacob sent pin pricks down my extremities. I'd tried so hard… I had made one drunken mistake and now I could possibly be living with it for the rest of my life.

I sank further down into the tree and hugged my waist while trying to keep my breathing even, watching the vapors of my exhale travel up and away after releasing it into the late morning sky.

Another chill ran down my spine as a gust of wind snaked around me, shaking the dead leaves on the branches above my head almost mockingly.

_How would I ever tell Jacob about this? Should I even _have_ to tell him?_

Surely our paths would cross again, I knew better than to think otherwise, but could I keep myself from seeing him for the next seven or so months? Long enough to where he would never guess there was even a possibility that he could have fathered the babies growing inside of me?

Bab_ies... Not just one. Plural. _

I shut my eyes again and lifted my hands up to my stomach to caress it gently.

The idea of there being two of them still hadn't sunk in completely. I felt a tear run down my face and brushed it away as fast as it had fallen, not wanting the weakness to find its way through. I had to be stronger than this. Both for myself and for _them._

_This is no time to curl up and have a pity party_. I firmly reminded the broken person inside of me.

It was time to finally _wo_man up and accept fate for what it was: a clusterfuck of bullshit, with the possibility for an extremely twisted happy ending.

We would have the paternity test done. There was no way I could wait until after their birth; not if I wanted to have the healthiest pregnancy possible.

The doctor's warnings of the test hurting the babies echoed in my mind like they had been since she'd mentioned it earlier this morning. I didn't want to do anything that might bring the slightest amount of harm to them. This would be the most selfish decision I'd ever have to make.

As soon as the those thoughts passed I realized that I had the answer to which test we would use.

I could never terminate the pregnancy. That wasn't an option. I'd never been a religious person, but it had more to do with my own personal morals. This was actual life we were talking about and I could never do anything but love it. No matter who the father was. It had only taken a week to fall in love, but I had definitely fallen hard for the little nuggets growing inside my belly.

I gasped at my triggered recognition. I was already connected to the idea of being a mother. The test results would only bring a truth I had to accept. I needed those facts and I couldn't help but feel that if Jacob was the father he deserved to know.

My phone buzzed in my bag unexpectedly, catching me off guard and making me jump up from the mossy tree trunk instantly.

I retrieved it and saw Alice's smiling face on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Honey! You haven't called me. What the hell?"

"Oh, Alice. Everything is a mess," I cried, unable to maintain my composure for longer than five seconds.

"What? What do you mean? Is the baby ok? You are pregnant right?"

I sucked in a breath and felt my hands begin to shake as I prepared to say the words I needed to say to my best friend.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's home. I wanted to be alone."

"Bella, you're scaring me and I'm on the other side of the country. What in God's name happened?"

"I… I'm having two babies," I stuttered out just as a woman walking her dog happened to pass by. She glanced at me with a frightened expression after seeing the tears falling down my face. I looked away and rubbed my coat's sleeve across my cheeks pleading silently that she wouldn't feel the need to pry.

"Shut up! You're having twins?!" I could hear Alice choking on the other end of the phone and some how her reaction brought a slight grin across my lips. It was brief, but I was still thankful for it.

"Yes, two babies. Twins. They should be born sometime in August, hopefully late August, though the doctor said full term for twins is rare."

"Wow, this is unbelievable. I still can't believe it," she said brightly. "So what's the problem? Why are you alone? Did Edward freak?"

"There's more Alice," I warned before going on. "As it turns out, there's a chance," I paused looking for the right words. My mouth refused to form them. How was I supposed to say it out loud when I couldn't even really accept it in my own mind yet?

"There's a possibility that--"

"Oh, my God. Are the babies ok? Do they have the same thing Bree has? Can they already tell that kind of stuff?"

"Alice there's a chance they might be Jake's," I choked out in desperation. "That night that I messed up, the night of the show… it falls within the few days where I would have gotten pregnant," I said as clearly as I could through the streaks of salty tears that were running down my face now.

"No. No way in hell."

"I know. I wish it weren't true. Things are so fucked up. I don't know what to do," I admitted through my gasps for air.

Alice tried to soothe me for a few moments before asking if I could elaborate on everything in terms she might be able to understand. I did my best to fill her in on what the doctor had told us, about how there were two test options that could be done. How I had decided on which one we would do and that all I needed to do was talk to Edward. I had to make sure he'd understand, that he would be fine with the decision I had made.

If he didn't understand-- if he wasn't okay with what I wanted to do-- I didn't know what would happen but I knew there was no way I would ever terminate the pregnancy. Not after spending the last week of my life thinking about names, daydreaming about holding my child in my arms and teaching him or her all the life lessons my parents had taught me.

It was far too late to let go.

"Bella, you should go home. Talk to Edward. You'll catch pneumonia if you stay outside. I saw the weather report for the city today. Go home, get warm, and tell him how you feel. I'll be there tomorrow night. Don't worry about the rest, honey. I told you from the beginning I'm with you on this. No matter what happens. Let's try to think positive for now, yeah?"

I nodded as if she could see me and let out a loud sigh. "I just don't know what I did to deserve this, you know?"

"You didn't do a thing. Stop thinking like that. Everything will to be ok. Now get home. And don't make me call Edward to check if you did," she threatened with a forced giggle.

"Yes ma'm."

"I mean it."

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll text you after I've talked with Edward," I told her once I'd started to walk down the paved walkway in the park.

As I got closer I smiled, remembering what was near. I was heading towards the bridge my dad and I used to draw under with our sidewalk chalk when I was a child.

God I missed those carefree days as a ten year old.

I returned my phone to my bag and wrapped my arms around my stomach, feeling the need to protect my babies for some unreasonable reason.

"It'll always be me and you two. No matter what. Let's just hope that's not where it ends," I whispered glancing down at my still seemingly flat stomach while sharing a moment with my unborn babies.

* * *

Wanting to feel something familiar again, I decided to take the subway back to the apartment. I needed something steady. Something routine.

When I got down to the platform I looked around and felt a smirk spread across my face at how quickly it eased me. I hadn't realized it but I had missed this. The smell of the underground, the busy of people passing by and rushing in and out of the open doors of the subway cars. I'd become far to spoiled with being able to take cab's around town thanks to Edward's refusal to take more than three hundred dollars from me for rent.

I waited against a concrete column leaning back and crossing my arms in front of me after tightening the opening of my jacket across my chest. As hard as I tried, it was impossible to put all my thoughts aside. All I wanted to think about right now was being home in _his _arms again.

Would Edward understand my reasoning or would he be offended? Would he be able to get past it if they did turn out to be Jacob's? I held myself tighter as countless thoughts continued to take over everything around me.

"Bella?" A familiar husky voice suddenly called out from a few feet away. Startled, I looked up and found Sam with Paul walking forward. Panic set in easily and instantaneously.

"Hey. How are… things?" I asked trying to sound cheerful, all the while wondering if the red in my eyes was still obvious.

"Things are… good. Same old. Everything alright?" Sam asked eyeing me with concern.

_Do better than that, Bella._

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I'm fighting a cold, but other than that everything's great. Are you working tonight?" I asked changing the subject while Paul continued to glare in my direction.

"Yes, I am actually. Are you?"

"No, I don't think so. I need to call Charlie. This cold is really kicking my ass," I lied.

"Huh. Ok then. I guess I'll see you… tomorrow," he replied not at all hiding his suspicion. He grabbed Paul by the shoulders and turned him around before heading over to the other side of the platform.

_Great. _They would surely run back to Jacob and tell him they'd seen me with puffy red eyes on the subway. There was no doubt in my mind, I'd be hearing from him in the next, oh three to five hours.

Then again maybe I wouldn't. He'd promised to leave me alone in his last letter. Maybe he had meant it?

_Ugh. I hope he did mean it. _

I didn't need to hear from him. Not today of all days.

My train finally pulled up and I made my way onto it, while meticulously trying to avoid bumping into any broad shoulders or stepping on anyone's designer shoes. I still felt like a shell of a living thing, simply moving wherever my feet would carry me. These feelings were suddenly all to familiar.

One thing I was abundantly thankful for… at least Jacob hadn't been withthem. There's no question, I would have crumbled right there on the subway platform. I would have absolutely lost it if I'd had to look into his eyes.

* * *

The lights were dimmed when I'd finally made it home to my safe haven. All the blinds had been pulled closed and classical music was playing on the stereo throughout all the speakers Edward had strategically placed around the space.

His idea of absolute surround sound… a mounted speaker in every corner, of every room.

I draped my bag strap over the hook by the front door and slipped my boots off so not to tread any dirty snow or ice onto the tile flooring.

After crossing into the living room I found Edward typing frantically on his lap top from where he sat on the couch. I felt bad not announcing my arrival but I wanted to see what he was looking at and he owed me one sneak up.

A fresh tear slid down my face after seeing him on a medical site looking up information on prenatal testing and the risks associated with them. He was in the middle of commenting on a Q&A forum when I finally cleared my throat from behind him causing him to leap off of the couch.

Without thinking about it he launched the computer onto the upholstery and made his way around the piece of furniture to take me into his arms.

"You're finally home. I was starting to worry. Bella please tell me you understand why I didn't tell you right away. I was hoping I was wrong. I didn't want to worry you if there was nothing to worry about," he said in a single breath while holding me firmly against his chest.

I could feel his heart beating against my body. I closed my eyes wanting to hold onto this moment a little while longer.

I needed this moment.

"I'm not mad. I was upset and hurt, but I'm past it now. I understand why you did it," I whispered while pleading with myself to hold back my tears for the time being. There was still much more I needed to say, more we needed to discuss, and I wouldn't be able to get it all out if I was crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, thank God baby. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that. I've been a fucking wreck since I left that doctor's office," he admitted kissing my face all over. I felt myself relax into his embrace, my body melted into his arms.

I looked up into his warm emerald eyes. "Can we sit down?"

He released me from his grasp and took my hands to lead me back around to the couch where he instantly sat me in his lap.

"Did you find anything new?" I asked sheepishly, admitting that I had indeed been looking over his shoulder while he had been on the computer.

He frowned and nodded his head. "Pretty much everything Dr. Young already told us. The earlier test, the CVS, is riskier to the babies. The other, the Amnio test, is safer but it still has some risk factors."

"Oh." That was the only word I could muster up. I had already made up my mind, but I was unable to read his expression now and that didn't help me with my much needed courage.

"I've thought about it and… I do want to do the test before they are born, Edward, but--"

"You want to do the later test," he finished for me.

I nodded my head and looked down at my feet. There was no strength left in me to look at him. Not now. Not after sharing how I felt.

"I agree. One hundred percent," Edward stated boldly.

To say I was surprised wouldn't cover it. Putting myself in his shoes, I wouldn't have been able to tolerate not knowing for so long. I wouldn't have been courageous enough to hold on and hope for the best.

"You do?" I questioned, looking up at him through my now tear stricken lashes.

"Of course. It is ultimately up to you, but the results won't change anything for me. I will love both babies as if they were my own regardless of what the outcome is." He raised his hand and held my chin up so that our eyes could meet. "I know what it's like to have to face life raising a child with a disability, Bella. I want this pregnancy to be as safe and organic as possible."

I drew in a long breath and rested my forehead against his. There were no words to express how happy he'd made me.

"I need to know for me."

He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose in understanding. If his instincts were anything like mine, which they clearly were, he knew when I needed his affection and his support.

We remained silent for a couple of minutes before he finally spoke again. "Will you tell him?"

_To tell him or not to tell him._ That was the one million dollar question.

"I haven't decided yet."

He whispered a low _Ok, _and gave my hands a soft squeeze before looking away. He looked worried and troubled for some reason even if he was trying his best to hide it. I could see it in his gaze. I knew him too well now.

"You know I think Bree is wonderful, right? I would consider us lucky if we were given a daughter half as amazing as she is," I muttered. I didn't want him thinking the decision was based on Bree's behavioral issues. I loved his little girl to death. He was right though. I did want to give my babies every opportunity to develop appropriately while they were growing inside of me. I'd yet to do any real research on the causes for Autism but my words to Edward were true. I would feel blessed to be given a daughter anything like his little princess.

The idea of sticking a needle into my uterus though while the babies were still growing inside of me… it did not seem like a good choice period, but I knew it was necessary. If one option was safer than another, then I would go with the least risky of the two and try my best to not feel like the worlds most selfish screw-up.

But… if I were to be entirely honest, I knew skipping the testing completely and waiting until after they were born was the smartest choice out of the _three _choices I really had.

There was just no way I could do that though. I had to weigh what would be better: stressing for months over the possibilities or knowing and accepting things for what they were even if they weren't what I had hoped for. My thoughts felt jumbled.

"_If _I change my mind, I need to know that you will accept that and not hold it against me, Edward," I said looking back down at my hands.

"What do you mean by change your mind?" He sounded slightly taken aback. I gulped and looked up slowly, wanting to look him in the eyes to check for his reaction.

"Change my mind and wait until after they're born," I explained shortly.

He squeezed my hand like he usually did before picking it up in both of his to kiss it softly with his beautiful lips. "I will stand by you and all of your decisions, Bella. Always. I already told you the results are meaningless to me. I already think of them as my own. And besides… I have a strong feeling that they _are _mine."

His declaration warmed my heart and before I knew I was throwing myself into his arms while tears of joy streamed down my cheeks. Why had I not come home sooner? Why had I not trusted that he would make all my troubles go away again?

"Shh, baby, don't cry. We'll get past this. It's just another bump in the road, that's all," he assured me while caressing my arms. "Besides, you choosing to wait or not doing it at all means I won't have to reschedule our trip to Italy," he pointed out with a smirk, knowing it would cheer me up.

"Italy! I'd almost forgotten." My body jerked up in immediate excitement. I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips against his briefly. "I don't deserve you Edward Cullen. And I definitely don't deserve such an amazing trip. Not now."

"Don't be ridiculous. What you don't deserve is to be going through this. That fucker took advantage of you. He's the one to blame. A week away is exactly what we both need right now. A week away from everything and everyone," Edward replied unfailingly. I closed my eyes and snuggled myself deeper into him after his reminder of that dreadful evening mixed with the wonderful reminder of our future getaway lingered in my mind.

I suddenly felt the need for a bath. Every time I thought about Jacob I felt incredibly filthy and craved the ability to scrub my skin clean. It didn't matter that the event had occurred almost two months ago. It now felt as if it had been just yesterday thanks to today's news. Even with Edwards warm embrace, I needed to soak my body in the memory erasing bathtub.

"I'm going to go take a bath," I told him softly while he continued running his strong hands up and down my arms.

"Are you going into work today?"

"No. I made sure to call Charlie. And, uh, I ran into Sam and Paul on the subway. Let's hope I seemed convincing with my cold." I faked a cough and smiled at _his_ smile.

"Oh. Alright, then. Let me get it ready for you. Why don't you lay down here for a few minutes? You can take a look at what I was reading if you'd like," he offered.

"I will, just not today. A break from everything would be best right now. I want at least one more day without knowing everything I need to worry about."

He lifted me up and off his lap after nodding his head, brushing his lips against my forehead a couple of time before standing up to disappear into the bedroom.

His kisses had relaxed me, though a small part of me felt like he was masking his own true feelings. I hoped with all my heart that he wasn't, but it seemed so impossible that any man could be so understanding. Men like Edward weren't supposed to exist in reality. They were only supposed to exist in things like Bree's fairy tails and overly angsty romance novels.

I heard my phone chime from the kitchen counter and mechanically got myself up from the couch. I was still feeling like a zombie, as I reached out to check it all the while praying that it wouldn't be from _him._

_Are you home? Is everything ok? My flight lands at 9p.m. tomorrow. I love you honey.-Alice_

The idea that Alice would be back tomorrow eased my mind even further. I needed my best friend. I needed her to tell me that I could and would get past it all even with the worst case scenario.

_I'm home and I talked to Edward. He's being wonderful as usual. I have a feeling he's not being entirely straight with me, though. I'm supposed to be off tomorrow but I called in sick today so I may have to make it up to Charlie. I'll let you know. Taking a bath now. I can't wait to see you. XoX -Bells _

I hit send and laid the phone back down onto the kitchen counter so that I could plug it back into its charger. Having Alice home would make things so much easier. She always knew how to keep one distracted and make them optimistic even during the most dreadful circumstance.

"All ready baby," Edward called out from the bedroom door. I smiled at the sound of his voice and turned to go join him. As soon as I rounded the corner I noticed that the bedroom door was mostly shut, I reached out with my left hand and cracked it open slightly then gasped at what was in front of me. A smile spread across my lips as Debussy played from the stereo in our bedroom and a shade of orange and yellow danced off the dark walls of the room. Candle light reflected in the large mirrors beside the bed and a scent of lavender and mint filled the air to top it all off.

"Edward, what have you done?" I asked grinning widely at the sight of flameless candles once again scattered all around us after I'd stepped into the bathroom. "You're making sure you get your money's worth out of these things aren't you?" I teased already feeling much more relaxed.

He shrugged his shoulders with a wicked smirk and extended his hand out, gesturing for me to come to him.

"How did you know I'd want a bath?" It was obvious that he had set everything up in advance.

"Lucky guess."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, curious and positive no one could ever be that good at guessing. He flashed me his dazzling crooked smile and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I guess I'm starting to learn your routines," he granted, sounding proud but embarrassed at the same time.

"Hmm… I like that, Stalker." I returned his previous smile and stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek softly. His hands ran down my back and then up my hips pulling me in closer against him.

"I love you, _my_ Bella. Unconditionally. It's you and me and these two for everyday for the rest of my life. As long as you'll have me of course," he whispered then rested his hands against my stomach carefully.

I giggled at his sweet declaration and wrapped my arms around him tighter as I took in his scent. It too was familiar to me and something that could make everything seem right.

"I love _you_, Edward Cullen. Though I'll never understand how I got so lucky. Because I realize that I am quite literally _the_ luckiest girl in the world and these babies will be coming into the world with an amazing father," I replied with a genuine smile.

He leaned down and kissed me momentarily, driving me absolutely wild for more.

All his love had been poured into the humble gesture and it had left me feeling weak in the knees. "Enjoy your bath," he replied smiling down into my eyes, brushing the side of my face with the back of his hand.

"Won't you join me?" I suggested daringly, before the words had even left my mouth I was already sure he wouldn't need to be asked twice.

He let out a small laugh, amused by my sudden boldness no doubt, and nodded in acceptance before removing his gray v-neck and pants faster than I thought possible. He kept our eyes connected as he helped lift my sweater up over my head, quickly letting it fall to the floor beside our feet. I closed my eyes and felt him graze my clavicle with his fearless fingers, his lips finding their way to my ear lobe where he leaned in to whisper.

"_This_ is going _exactly_ as planned Care Bear."

I giggled as he brought my ear lobe between his teeth and felt his warm hands start to unbuckle my jeans effortlessly. He released my ear from between his teeth and my hands waited not a minute before latching themselves onto his hair. His lips began trailing kisses down my neck, traveling passionately down my torso, and slowly between my rib cage until he stopped at the center of my stomach. I looked down to find him beaming up at me, a look of admiration on his face. Edward on his knees, staring up through his lashes was one of the most captivating sights my own eyes had ever witnessed. I smiled back and inhaled deeply as he brought his lips to my navel and kissed it gently two times before pulling my jeans and panties down to my ankles. He moved to raise my feet one at a time, freeing my legs from the clothing and pushing it across the floor.

Keeping a slow, gradual pace, he stood up and took my face in his palms. His lustful, wanting eyes burned into mine as if he was trying to read my mind. As if he wanted to know every bit of information I'd ever held.

Seeming to find what he was looking for, he closed the short distance and crushed his lips to mine. He kissed me deliberately, steadily but with so much force I thought I'd faint at any second. His entire body pressed itself against mine like a magnet as his hands traveled down to my hips. Still concentrating on the movement of our mouths, he traced circles on my skin, taunting and knowing it drove me demented when he didn't go on further.

My body begged for his attention; craved it like an animal. Needed it to survive.

I took matters into my own hands and went straight for the boxers, pulling them down without delay and eliciting a breathless chuckle from Edward. His hands palmed my ass and brought my naked body to his eagerly as he started walking us near the tub. I snaked my hands about his neck and leaped up to wrap my legs around his solid torso, wanting the connection only he could give me, and needing it sooner rather than later.

Edward lowered us into the warm bath water without letting go of my lip from between his teeth. Warm water swirled up around us as his mouth moved cordially against mine, his tongue tasting me with as much yearning as mine felt for his. I moaned as I straddled him and felt the tip of his cock make quick contact with the ache in between my legs. My body automatically began grinding into his, my hands pulling at his hair as my nipples hardened against his chest.

We were both panting as he released my lips to place open-mouth kisses across my neck until reaching my breast. His tongue whirled around my nipple, nibbling and sucking while his fingers dug into my hips. I whimpered as I kept torturing the both of us by rubbing our needy bodies against each other while still keeping them inches apart. The pain was almost unbearable while trying to avoid total connection. The thrill of being a tease quickly lost its luster.

"Fuck, baby. You don't know how much I need you right now," he groaned before attaching his mouth to mine again. His teeth bit into my bottom lip without warning, making me grind into him more violently than before.

"Take me. Now. Please," I panted. The world could've been crumbling outside of the room and I wouldn't have cared. There was nothing that would tear me away from the only man who'd gotten to know my body better than I knew it myself.

Edward growled ferociously, sending chills down my skin before lifting me up to sink himself into me fast and hard. The force sent my entire body into the frenzy I'd been craving and he now had me crying out words I doubted were included in an average dictionary. The warm water only added to the sensation; the bubbles he'd created soon covered all inches of his body and mine as he moved us in any and every direction humanly possible.

His thrusts became quicker and more brutal with each pulse, not taking it easy on me in any way I couldn't help but moan his name through my clenched teeth. I let myself tug his hair between my hungry fingers while I anticipated feeling that much more of him. My back arched and my hands redirected themselves to take hold of the sides of the tub. He increased his rhythm lifting my bubble covered body up and out of the water where his left hand quickly latched onto my slick bottom to hold me in place while his right hand continued to massage my breasts hungrily. His dick pumped in and out of me in record speed, not missing a single beat and hitting the one spot I needed it to hit over and over to bring me deeper and deeper into him. If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought Edward was a damn porn star. The man definitely knew how to please; he'd never ever disappoint or fall flat. Every time with him was better than last and I could only imagine what tomorrow might bring.

My body became shaky and unsettled much earlier than I'd anticipated. I could've sworn I saw baby unicorns floating about the candle light that was glowing around us as our bodies collided together over and over again bringing me closer and closer to my release.

"Jesus, fuck, Edward!" I moaned as I felt one of his hands graze my irritable clit. He rubbed and pressed on it just as he did every time when he was ready for me to surrender to him.

Wanting him reach his limit too, I started meeting every thrust, pushing down when he pushed up and putting as much strength in it as he did. Little did I realize it would only do me in all the more sooner. The walls began to shake around us as my body finally reached its limit around _him_.

"Shiiiiit. Oh God, Edward, I can't hold it!" I screamed out in defeat. My body tensed and jerked, desire and fervor taking over my very being. I clasped to him, and held onto his shoulders with what strength I had left as I came heavily over his amazing body and magical cock.

He assaulted my lips while driving into me like the sex savage that he was. My orgasm seemed never-ending as his rapidness increased, his threatening groans only making it worse and better at the same time. Both his hands moved up to my hair where he took a strong grasp and brought my face back closer to his, his tongue entwining with mine in necessity.

I felt him become still momentarily before slamming into me one last time, grunting and hissing something that sounded like, _'Fuckmejesusshitfuck.' _

We crashed down into the water from our high and fought to catch any bit of air left in the room. Our chests rose and fell, the sensation still palpable and concrete. His hands stroked my back as my head rested on his firm shoulder.

"If there was ever any doubt that we belonged together, we just crushed it," I heaved out and placed a faint kiss on his neck.

All those restless nights I'd spent wondering if I was making the right choice in leaving my past behind and moving on with Edward once again felt illogical and idiotic now. How could I have tried to fight what we clearly had from the start? I mentally thanked the gods that I hadn't decided to stick with something that was merely familiar and comfortable to me. That I hadn't given up and refused to yield into Edward's charms and promises.

He suddenly let out what I was sure should've been a laugh but it came out sounding more like a vastly weakened exhale. "I never questioned it. _You _on the other hand, wouldn't accept it even when I guaranteed we were," he told me while his fingers skimmed by thighs.

"Mmm… that was very, _very_ wrong of me," I paused to sit up so that I could continue my charge on his neck, feeling my strength build back up after having received a few tranquil moments to catch my breath. He squirmed a little, inspiring me to use my tongue on the assault. "I'd understand if you wanted to make me pay for that. I would encourage it, actually." I challenged already ready for round two.

His fingers bore into my legs slightly and his breathing picked up at my words. I grinned, knowing I could read his body just as well as he could read mine now.

He too was already ready for seconds.

* * *

Waking up refreshed the next morning, I called and rescheduled my doctor's appointment for the first Friday of March. The excitement over leaving for Italy so soon had woken me up in the greatest of moods. After having successfully rolled out of bed without waking Edward, I'd decided to do some sketching. I grabbed my new book and pencils from the drawer of the coffee table and went out onto the balcony with a blanket where the chilly morning air received me.

I was anxious to see Alice and so I decided she would be my muse. I remembered the last moments we'd shared at her cottage on the beach cuddled together while we watched old movies and laughed about ridiculous nursery ideas for the baby. _Babies._

It felt especially good to wake up feeling hopeful for the future again. Sleeping in Edward's arms must have had something to do with that. I closed my eyes and felt my smile grow even wider as I recalled our multiple love-making sessions from the previous night.

My hand moved about my paper effortlessly, creating the outline of my friend's flawless features. I traced her left hand propping her chin up in the air, her engagement ring being the last detailed outline I would place onto the paper.

I couldn't wait for Alice and Jasper to pick a date for their wedding. I'd be smart and use the topic as a subject change card once she was in town. I knew the only thing she would find herself wanting to talk about would be my pregnancy once she was here.

I stopped doodling and brought my hand over to my stomach, biting my bottom lip in the process just as I heard piano music begin to play from inside the apartment. I scrambled to pick up everything so that I could join him inside now that he was awake. His body was already calling out to mine and I'd gladly give in to the need if he felt up to it.

Once inside, I put my things away and walked over to the bench where Edward was running his adept fingers across the ivory keys. I'd only ever heard him play one other time, after I'd spent twenty minutes begging him to show me he actually knew how to and that this large piano wasn't all for decoration in his swanky apartment. He'd shocked me with his talent that night. I'd fallen a little more in love with him after he'd played me a piece he had composed himself when he was only twenty years old.

"Did I disturb you?" He asked attentively after I'd kissed his cheek.

"No. I was outside doodling."

"You don't doodle, Bella. You create amazing pieces of art work," he corrected with a sincere smile before taking one of his hands off the piano keys to bring his palm up to the side of my face. I looked into his eyes as he guided my chin over towards his, bringing his mouth to mine so that he could suck on my bottom lip. I moaned lowly and let out a loud sigh after he'd pulled away.

He'd gotten lucky, my phone was now ringing in the kitchen; otherwise I would have insisted he take me right then and there on that very bench and probably on the edge of that piano while we were at it.

I blushed at the thought.

I retrieved my phone and saw it was Charlie who was calling me. I hoped he was only calling to check in with me, to see how I was feeling… but I knew after I'd called in last night he would be asking me to come in and make up for it today. It's the way things worked at the bar.

"Good morning, Charlie."

"Bella. Hi. You sound better today," he said heartily.

"I am feeling better." There was no point in lying. I hated being dishonest with him. There _were_ other ways to get to him. "Did you know Alice is coming into town tonight?" I asked, hoping he would pick up the hint I was placing down.

"Really? Well maybe she'll be able to come in and help you serve some drinks," he replied, not buying any of the shit I was attempting to sell.

"Yes, Charlie. Can I at least have the early shift?"

"You'll _always_ be needing the early shift from now on," Edward mumbled from the fridge where he was taking the carton of milk out. I gestured for him to hush, not wanting to break the news to my boss and pseudo father figure just yet that I would be leaving the bar permanently soon.

"Sure. Come in at five and I'll let you out at ten. And only because Alice is going to be in town," he grumbled. I thanked him repeatedly and promised I'd be there. "You also have to promise to hang for a while at the bar. I haven't seen Alice since her party and we all know how that night ended."

"Yes, Charlie. I promise," I agreed with a light laugh then hung up my phone.

I turned back to Edward who was pouring his milk into a cup, already looking at me pointedly. "I have to go in for a few hours tonight, but I'll be off the clock at ten. Do you mind coming to the bar for a little while? Charlie wants to see Alice."

"Fine with me, but I was serious Bella. It isn't a good idea for you to keep working there. At least not the late shifts," he stated firmly.

"I think I can handle a few more weeks. At least until we leave for Italy," I replied trying to sound just as firm.

"Fine. Until Italy but then you need to cut back. It's just not a good atmosphere."

I knew he was right so I didn't bother arguing. Instead I walked around the counter and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my chest against his back and letting my hands travel down his boxer shorts to locate what he was hiding inside his pajama pants.

"I think I woke up too early. We have nothing else to do today. Can we go back to bed till I have to leave for work?" I suggested, smiling as I felt his dick harden from my grasp.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do, baby. I mean, if you're up to it," he challenged with a raised brow as he took my hands in his and turned me around.

He had no idea… I planned on taking full advantage of the weeks we had left where I wasn't feeling entirely grossed out by my body. I wanted him in the most absurd kind of way and I was determined to make the next few months as memorable as they could be when it came to our tantalizing sexcapades.

* * *

"Bella, you're late," Charlie pointed out mechanically as I made my way behind the counter giving him an apologetic look.

"You can say that again," I mumbled to myself with a snicker.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Charlie. I'm sorry, I fell asleep. I'm still getting over this cold, you know."

_There go those little white lies again._

After round three Edward and I had fallen asleep on top of one another in our bed. If Jasper hadn't called to find out what the plans were for tonight I would've probably slept straight through my shift.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get some ice, please. Sam is already falling behind. Try your best to be on top of things tonight. A bar reviewer is supposed to be making his rounds across the city. I want high marks again this year."

"Yes sir," I replied smugly, finding it enduring to see Charlie all worked up over a critic.

"You sure look better today," Sam muttered passing by me as I dumped the ice bucket into the cooler behind the counter.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thanks." I kept it short.

He looked me up and down once and then nodded without another word before returning to the patrons who were demanding his attention. I let out a huff and pulled my hair back behind my ears cursing myself for not having brought a hair clip to pick it up off of my neck because the heat brought on by the packed bar was already making me sweat.

Our awkward exchange ended there even though I knew he had more to say. I was glad he had managed to keep it to himself. Even if it had been extremely out of character for him.

I was almost four hours into my shift when I heard someone calling my name from the entrance of the bar.

"Bella Swan," the familiar voice called again.

"Mike! Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked surprised by the recognizable face that was smiling back at me.

"Just came out with some buddies. How are things? You promised you wouldn't be a stranger and I have every right to say you've broken that promise," he said with a fake pout while stuffing his hands into his jacket's wool pockets.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Things have been hectic. Alice is flying in tonight; she should be by around ten. Are you guys hanging out here all night?" I questioned trying to sound interested as I wiped down the counter in front of him. Things had slowed down for a moment so I was happy to have a minute to chat like a normal person with someone who obviously hadn't judged me.

"Yeah, we're planning on checking out the band that's playing. Hey, how's Jake? Or are you two still not talking?"

I could sense the continued teasing tone in his voice but I didn't have time to deal with that kind of nonsense. Not when it involved my ex.

"Mike, Jake and I don't talk anymore. I know you know that," I snipped back and walked away to take someone's drink order that had stepped up to the other side of my bar.

My nerves were getting the better of me, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay relaxed after Jakes name had been brought up. I prayed that if I ignored Mike long enough he would just go away.

He moved himself back over to where I was pouring a Vodka Tonic and waved his hands in front of my face to get my attention over the loud music the house band had begun to play.

"Forgive me, Bella. I was just joking around. You know me," he offered with what I'm sure he thought was a charming smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Things are good, Mike."

"Cool, cool. Hey, Sam! Are we still getting together next week for that poker game?" He asked my coworker after he'd reappeared from his break in the back.

"Yeah totally, man. The whole crew is in."

"Awesome, awesome. Hey why don't you guys have a shot with me? Just like old times?" Mike propositioned. Sam immediately retrieved three shot glasses from behind the counter. I watched on in horror as he turned around to pull a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka from the top shelf along the mirrored wall of the bar.

_Shit._

I grimaced at the sight of him pouring the clear liquid and felt my mouth dry up instantly. He slid it down the bar towards me and I thought for sure my knees would buckle from underneath me as my fingers traced the rim of the shot glass.

"Mike Newton. What brings you out?" Charlie's voice boomed from behind us, startling me thus causing me to spill some of the warm liquid from my shot glass onto my hand.

_Great. I've got everyone here to see me turn down a shot of my favorite brand of vodka. _

_Think Swan._

"You probably shouldn't drink that, beautiful."

I looked up to instantly find his sweet emerald eyes staring back at me along with a nervous smile.

"You know, with the antibiotics the doctor put you on and everything yesterday," Edward continued.

Stalker had saved the day yet again. He was giving me a _Get Out Of Jail Free _card.

"Crap, that's right. Why don't you have it instead babe?" I added, trying to keep a straight face. He nodded with a secretive smirk and took the glass from my slightly trembling hand. I glanced at Mike and saw his confused expression before Sam whispered something that I was unable to make out over the loud music.

"You're early," I added, focusing on Edward while crossing my arms in front of me.

"I'm always early for things that involve you," he teased as I leaned across the counter to kiss him. His tongue traced the outside of my bottom lip, causing me to giggle as I moved my face away from his.

I couldn't care less that Sam was there. He'd have to get used to it once and for all.

Everyone would.

"How do you feel?" He mumbled against my nose as he placed a kiss on it.

"Perfect now that you're here," I replied with a kiss to both his cheeks.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Bella still has an hour on the clock," Charlie said with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah, and no one here wants to fucking see that," Sam grumbled as he stormed away from our PDA action. It didn't take me long to realize that my newly acquired impulsive behaviors needed to be reigned in slightly.

I couldn't help it though, that was the kind of effect Edward had on me.

"Sorry, Charlie." Edward replied before shooting me a wink, melting my insides even further.

"Sure you are, Cullen. Why don't you come in the back with me for a moment? There's actually something I need to discuss with you." I looked at my boss in shock and narrowed my eyes at his request.

_What would Charlie need to discuss with Edward?_

"No problem. I'll be back before you know it baby," Edward cooed, smiling when I blew him a kiss before I turned to take someone's drink order.

"So that's the guy?" Mike asked after things slowed down again and it was just him and I at the bar.

"His name is Edward," I cleared while rearranging some glasses behind the counter.

"I heard he's money."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Mike was really starting to annoy me.

"Nothing, it just must be nice for a change."

"Why don't you go away until Alice gets here, Mike?" I hissed, having had enough of his comments. I turned my back to grab the ice bucket after seeing Sam had returned. "I'm going to refill."

He grunted again, still avoiding eye contact with me which only caused me to roll my own eyes. I didn't want a looming cloud at my work place. I wouldn't be able to do things right under those conditions. But as far as I was concerned, I was doing nothing wrong. He needed to grow up and get over it or we wouldn't be able to work the same shifts anymore.

"What's your deal Sam? Is this how it's going to be?" I asked bluntly.

"Sorry if I'm not comfortable watching you make out with the guy you left one of my best friends for, Bella."

"Oh, please. That was hardly making out," I tried to lighten the mood. Sam had to get past this; he'd always been there for me when Jacob and I had arguments. He knew better than anyone that things weren't good in our relationship. Deep down I guessed that a part of him felt guilty that things hadn't worked out. It was almost as if he felt we had failed him.

"Whatever." He pushed past me and made his way over to a table of cougars that had called for his attention.

I shook my head, not believing how childish he was being.

Fortunately, all was forgotten when I saw my best friend and Jasper enter the bar. She ran over immediately and wrapped her arms around my body, pulling me in for one of the tightest Alice Brandon hugs I'd ever received.

"Oh, honey! How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Seriously though, how are you?" She asked touching my belly carefully. I quickly slapped her hand away and scanned the bar to see if anyone had witnessed the gesture.

"Alice! Don't do that here," I whispered anxiously, though I saw Sam was still busy waiting on the table across the room and Mike was also busy giving his attention to a blonde who had stepped up to the bar beside him.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Are we not announcing anything yet?"

"No. It's too soon. I need to get used to the idea myself before I start shouting it from the rooftops," I told her.

I turned my attention to Jasper and saw his eyes resting on my stomach. "Jasper Hale, please direct your vision up here and give me a hug," I demanded with my hands on my hips.

He looked up and grinned before extending his arms out to hug me.

"I can't believe you're having twins," he mumbled in my ear. I let out a dramatically exasperated sigh and glared at Alice.

"I should have guessed you'd tell him everything."

"Noooo," Alice stopped me with a frantic look in her eye. "I couldn't help but tell him you were having _twins _and how excited _both_ you and _Edward _were about it," she informed. It didn't take me long to realize that what she was really saying was that she hadn't told him there was a chance Jacob had fathered the babies. The overwhelming feelings of panic subsided, making me feel immensely relieved.

"Hey, Jazz. Alice, look at you. It's nice to have you home," Sam joined the conversation after having stepped up.

"Thanks, Sam. It's nice to be home. I'm looking forward to the show tomorrow night."

"Oh, I'm glad you're planning on coming out. Are you coming along too, Bella?"

_Dammit. Why was Sam trying so hard to be a total prick tonight?_

"No, Sam. I likely _won't _be going to the show," I snickered and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her with me and away from the awkward conversation Sam was so desperately trying to start.

"You should come. You can even bring Edward with you," he continued like a smart-ass.

"Right. I'm sure that would go over swimmingly," I replied with a roll of my eyes. Alice laughed nervously as we busted through Charlie's office door, not bothering to knock.

I was surprised to see Edward sitting across from Charlie at his desk. The visual was awkward for some reason. I looked over to my boss who looked as though we had interrupted him from giving Edward the third degree. Had Edward told him? No. He wouldn't do that. _Would he? _

_Maybe Charlie had figured it out and confronted Edward. Shit._

"Alice, welcome home! How's the LA sun treating you?" Charlie asked standing up from his seat. Edward flashed me an, _everything is ok, _look as soon as I started to make my way over to him. A look I didn't buy in the least. He was up to something and I was going to find out what it was.

"California is heavenly, Charlie. How has my little Bella been behaving herself?" Alice asked sweetly, throwing a wink in my direction. I stuck out my tongue playfully and snuggled up against Edward further.

His palm rubbed my back gently and rested itself on my hip where his long fingers meticulously grazed the fabric of my dress.

He was feeling the withdrawals too.

"You know… same old tricks. She played hooky from work yesterday, but other than that she's behaved herself nicely." I held back a laugh. He obviously hadn't believed my excuse for calling in sick yesterday.

He'd always been able to see through my bullshit.

"Now, now. Our Bella would never call in sick unless it was absolutely necessary," Alice reminded him. He grumbled and stuttered a, '_Yeah, yeah' _before telling me I could clock out early if we agreed to stick around and have a beer with him.

"That is entirely doable."

We walked out from the office and I followed behind Charlie to count my register before closing it out. I looked over to see Alice, Jasper and Edward who were grabbing a table in the back of the bar and smiled at the sight of my past and present co-mingling in public.

Sam walked by mumbling something and asked if I was planning on sticking around long.

"No, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Jake and Paul are meeting me out front when I get off my shift."

"Oh… Uh, we should be gone in the next half hour," I said hastily, placing four beers and one ice water with a lemon on a tray to carry over to my friends table.

I wanted nothing more than to run out of the bar after hearing his warning. Once again the thought of seeing _him_ terrified me more than anything else in my life right now.

* * *

Two hours had passed and we had somehow ended up at a club reopening down town where Edward was able to smoothly gain us entry after flashing one of his new fancy business cards.

"Show off. I could have done that if you'd given me a second," Alice snickered with a fake frown. I laughed and pulled on my friend's hand as the four of us walked down the corridor which would spill into the dark open room where multicolored lights danced around dozens of bodies and strobe lights pulsed to the beat of the music off the walls and floor.

It felt good to be out. I'd been missing care free nights, even if I couldn't take in my usual amount of liquor. I knew how to have fun without getting drunk; it just took a bit more work.

"You look amazing tonight baby," Edward said into my ear after handing me a lemonade which I quickly set on the table beside us.

"Thank you, Stalker. Pretty girls make good tips," I pointed out trying to joke with him but instead received a frown.

"No more work after Italy."

"You mean no more _late _shifts after Italy," I corrected thinking he was only joking back, but noting he wasn't when he shook his head _no _and leaned in. His move made me step back further against the wall while his arms extended themselves out away from his body so that he could pin me up against the strobe lights bouncing off the smooth surface.

"You don't need to work, Bella. You'll be showing by then. There's no reason for you to have to be on your feet for hours at a time. I can provide for us just fine," he told me softly, but with absolution in his voice.

"Edward, I don't want to sit home and do nothing all day and night without any social contact whatsoever," I whined crossing my arms in front of me. I was ready to have a minor temper tantrum.

"You won't, I promise. I can give you projects. You can do your art. Maybe even take some art classes or something," He murmured as his face leaned in closer and closer towards me.

Edward had had a few drinks and was being extra touchy feely this evening. I, of course, was enjoying every second of it. We had received several amazed expression from both Alice and Jasper who had seen first hand mine and Edward's lack of control when it came to keeping our hands off of each other.

"Ok, fine. After Italy," I mumbled as his lips brushed up against mine, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I felt the sides of my mouth turn up into a smile as my hands grasped around the hair on the back of his head, bringing him deeper into my mouth. He groaned and I felt his body quake up against me, sending the sweetest trimmers down my spine as his hands worked their way up and down my back almost artistically.

_Shit, why do we have to be in such a public place?_

If I weren't totally sober I'd be all over his solid body, most likely with one leg wrapped around his hip, and one hand in the front of his pants not caring who would witness it. I smirked and decided to be responsible, pulling my face away from his own lust filled panting expression. His eyes stayed sealed shut while he tried to catch his breath.

"Not nice, baby Bella." He pouted drunkenly, tapping my nose with his index finger.

_God, he was hot when he was tipsy._

After letting out a light giggle, I licked my lips already thirsty for more of him.

"This way, Stalker." I grabbed the outsides of his jacket with both hands and slid my body down the wall to the darker area of the club.

He beamed at me, with a ridiculously sexy smirk, and approval on his face.

Tipsy Edward was quickly becoming one of my favorites.

I stole a glance at Alice just in time to see her rolling her eyes at us from the dance floor. She gave a wave with the back of her hand and I knew I had her nonverbal consent, and that was enough for me.

The excitement of having Edward's hands on me took over every other thought from that moment on.

I brought him hard up against me and kissed him forcefully before turning to go around the corner, pulling him with me the entire way. Once there, I pushed him back up against the wall and met his tongue in urgency. His hands grabbed at my hips before moving to my back side. He squeezed my ass and pulled my body up against the fully erect cock harbored inside his pants.

He was tipsy, dare I say borderline drunk, he wanted me, and I was beyond turned on.

We both wanted it. _It was painfully obvious_. I knew it would be impossible to fully satisfy him in our current setting, but I was willing to drive him a little wild for the time being.

I felt sorry for the person who might round the corner looking for the back exit. That would be the only reason someone would come our way. For a quick get away or a lust filled, walking the line, moment with a lover.

My hand grabbed the massiveness he was holding captive in his dark denim jeans and I felt his lips trimmer against my own mouth from the touch.

"Fuck, Bella baby. You drive me crazy," he said with another bite of my lip. "Hey, that rhymed, right?"

I laughed into his mouth, both turned on and amused. "Yes it did, silly Stalker." My hands continued rubbing him, my body aching for more friction. "And I'm unbelievably thrilled that I'm able to drive you crazy," I moaned, running my palm up and down the outside of his pants with more force while his own hands continued to massage my ass from the outside of my dress.

He moaned out in frustration and swiftly lifted me up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his hips and turning us around so that I was once again in his favorite position. Against a wall while his cock grounded itself up and down my dampened panties. His hips pushed in further against me to provide some leverage so that his hands would be free to trace up and down my thighs meticulously. Every once in a while he teased the entrance of my panties with his finger tips while his lips and tongue continued their exploration on my mouth.

I instantly found myself fighting with the idea of releasing his dick on the spot.

"Fuck. Let's go home," I begged as one of his hands palmed my breast forcefully pushing me back up against the wall in one extremely hot move.

"Home is to far away," he grunted, deliberately bringing his hand back to the outside of my panties, stroking my clit to the beat of the music that was pouring from the other room.

I heard shouting from around the corner but tried to pay it no attention, wanting to remain lost in the moment for a little while longer.

"If they're here then she's here. Which means I'm not staying," the voice yelled in frustration.

"Edward wait," I whimpered as the loud shouting neared the hallway. I didn't want him to stop but I needed to make sure he was still aware of our surroundings. Just as I sensed we were no longer alone in the hallway Edward quickly got the point and released my legs from around his hips so that I could smooth my dress back down in front of me.

"What the fuck? Bella? This is un-fucking-believable."

My eyes locked with Jacob's immediately and I felt my body begin to shake for entirely different reasons. Edward's hand pulled me back up against him, turning his body protectively and positioning himself between both Jacob and I.

"Nice, Bella. Really classy," Paul snorted sarcastically, looking me up and down as I pulled my dress down further and attempted to smooth my hair back.

_This isn't happening. No motherfucking way is this is happening._

Out of all the clubs in the city, Jacob Black had to appear at the very one I'd gone to and not only that but he had to walk in on me in an obviously compromising position.

The worst part wasn't that he had walk in on us though, but that he had walk in on us when I had practically been dry-fucking Edward up against a damn wall.

No… not even that was the worst part.

The worst part was that he looked more _hurt_ than he did disgusted or angry. Pissed off, arrogant, overbearing Jacob I could take. But pained, vulnerable Jake was the one that always drew me back. The one who always reached out and touched me.

_Who the hell had I crossed to have received such a blindsided curse?_

_

* * *

_

**Poor Bella, she can't catch a break.**

**Tipsy Stalkward… I seriously *heart* him.**

**A few notes: Please check out my profile as the amazing RoseArcadia has created an absolutely gorgeous Blinky for TMT.**

**Also Lolypop82 has created another delicious manip for this chapter, you can find that on my profile as well. **

**If you left me a review for CH 21 and didn't get Jakes letter in your inbox please let me know. **

**As always I love hearing from you… I know you know I love me some stalking action, but you should also know that Stalker loves getting reviews even more. *wink***


	23. New Beginnings Create Old Habits

**Obviously, Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Again though… Stalker and Care Bear belong to me so please respect... although I do like to share with my beautiful beta CC *wink*!**

**A/N: Bella does me proud in this chapter... and there's a good amount of fluff for those needing a little break from the drama. Enjoy it while it lasts darlings. *smirk***

**

* * *

**

**New Beginnings Create Old Habits**

**Chapter 23**

**~*~Bella~*~**

I watched on as Jake's heart-broken face slowly raised its self into a full on sneer, instantly showing me his true colors… reminding me of why I had been given the opportunity to fall so helplessly in love with Edward so quickly in the first place. His look was cold, full of disgust and rage. I felt a trimmer shoot down my spin at the sight of his hate filled stare and shuddered as it settled in my gut.

Edward was still standing between us but I could feel his body tensing more and more with every second that passed. I had to stop them before things got out of control. I knew Edward had had far too much to drink and that he wouldn't be able to hold his own if things started to get physical. From the look in both Jake and Paul's eyes they were both ready for a fight.

_Shit, not again. Where are Alice and Jasper?_

I took in a breath and felt my hands ball up into fists at my side. Fear suddenly turned into anger as I felt my blood begin to boil from within.

"Walk away Jacob," I warned firmly, unsure of where the sudden courage had come from.

"Walk away?" He growled between his clenched teeth. "I just practically witnessed him fucking you against a wall, _in public_, and you're asking me to walk away?"

Edward snarled from where he stood, forcing me to move myself from behind him. I extend my arms out trying to block _my history _and _my present _from colliding for round three right before my eyes. I couldn't take witnessing something like that all over again.

Edward was fuming, his own hands clenched tightly at his sides. I knew that seeing Jacob… especially after so many revelations had been exposed… this wasn't something Edward was ready to deal with. Not yet. I could only imagine the thoughts that were running through his head-- particularly in his tipsy state.

"You have _nothing_ to do with what's going on here Black," Edward hissed from behind me, acid in his tone.

"Edward, please," I whispered. Things would not end well if he let Jacob get under his skin. I kept reminding myself that it was imperative that I keep things from escalading.

"I'm not _asking _you, I'm _telling_ you. Please just walk away, Jacob. You said your goodbyes in the letter. You need to honor that. And I still have nothing to say to you. Nothing has changed," I lied hoping he didn't pick up on the quiver in my voice because a lot of things had indeed changed but I certainly wasn't ready to confront that right now.

We stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, until he finally broke his stare to scan my body up and down almost frantically before his eyes reconnected with my own panicked stare.

"Why were you crying on the subway yesterday morning?" He suddenly asked, catching me completely off guard.

Edward let out a huff and took a step forward so that his body was now pressed against the back of my shoulder. I refused to move away from the space between them, and swore to myself that I would stand my ground no matter what. If they were going to fight they were going to do it with a pregnant woman between them. Though I knew Edward would never allow that to happen. Drunk or not, he would never put me in danger.

"I was sick Jake," I replied trying to sound matter-of-fact like while my hand reached out to slide down Edward's trembling arm. I wanted to soothe him. He had to know I was ok and that I could handle this.

I took his hand into mine and gave it a squeeze, wishing it'd help relax him from the bullshit that stood in front of us. His knuckles loosened almost instantly and his fingers opened themselves up to thread between my own. He gave me a light squeeze and a slight caress and that little gesture helped calm me beyond belief.

"And here you are perfectly healthy the very next day," Paul added from behind Jake.

"Shut up Paul," I shouted wishing we could fast forward and get away from it all.

"Bells, are you alright? You would tell me the truth right?" Jake asked surprisingly quietly, studying my eyes for an answer.

I shook my head utterly confused by his inappropriate question and released Edward's hand, crossing my arms in front of me in order to prepare myself for the verbal beating I was about to unleash on my ex. It had to be done. He wasn't excepting things for what they were. It was the only way to make it absolutely clear to him.

"I'm wonderful, Jacob. Happier than I've _ever_ been. In love with a wonderful man who has done nothing but admirable things for me since the day I met him. A man who appreciates and understands my every thought, my every need, without me ever having to tell him what's on my mind. He gets me. I love _him _and he loves _me_. I'm happy _because_ of him_. _I've never loved anything or _anyone_ else in my life as much as I do him. How many times will I have to repeat myself? When will you realize I mean what I'm saying? Nothing is going to change, so please tell your _boys _to back off, and please just keep your word and let me go. If there was ever any hope for us to be friends someday… you are ruining them right this very moment." I fought to keep my breathing even as angry tears forced themselves into my eyes. I blinked them back and took a long breath after Edward took my hand again and pulsed it within his three times.

He was proud.

"Shit, Bella. Way to be a heartless _bitch," _Paul said angrily as I continued to stare into Jake's eyes. He had to know I meant every word I had just said. Once and for all, he had to hear it, see it and accept it.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Edward yelled, anger getting the better of him for a brief moment after he'd let go of my hand to take a step forward.

"Shut up Paul," Jake grumbled as he turned to give his friend a warning glare. "We're leaving. No need to stay here. We've seen just about everything there is to see anyways. Not much left for the imagination. Especially since I have the, _Been There Done That, _tee-shirt," Jake added with another disgusted sneer.

I didn't take his words to heart at first because I knew my own words had hurt him. I didn't care anymore. I was done tip-toeing after every memory of Jacob's bullshit came rushing back to me.

Edward was the one holding me back now as I threw myself forward. I had never been violent, but Jacob brought out the worst in me and his tee-shirt remark had just about pushed me over the edge.

"No, seriously, Bella. Thanks for the little show. I can totally see why you're with him. Or better yet, why _he's _with you. Edward, by all means enjoy my leftovers," Jake spat heartlessly before turning to walk back the way he'd came.

"Fuck you Jacob Black!" I shouted while fighting against Edward's arms almost frantically now. He held me up against him and whispered in my ear that I needed to let it go.

"The babies, Care Bear. Please relax," he reminded me lightly. His voice soothed my wounded ego and instantly reminded me of what really mattered now.

_Jacob wasn't fucking worth it. _

I took in a few deep breathes while my body trembled from under his arms. Visions of red were everywhere. I'd never been angrier in my entire life. I didn't think Jake had it in him, but he had surely injured me with his own rebuttal.

_How dare he insinuate mine and Edward's relationship was based only on passion and lust?_ _How dare he belittle something that was so much more than that?_

_MOTHERFUCKER._

"Even if he were right— which he isn't— but even if he were, so what? You love _me, _not him, right? So in theory, he's saying that I fuck you so well you could give two shits about anything else," Edward teased.

I cracked a natural smile. "Thank you for not overreacting," I said as I reached out to stroke his cheek.

"One of us had to. I mean, I know he interrupted you right before I had you screaming my name along with a few other profanities but give the guy a break," he smirked playfully before pulling my hips back into him.

All it took was a minute and a half alone with him and I'd already forgotten about the apocalypse of a confrontation that had just occurred.

I was thankful that Edward hadn't taken any of Jacob's rant seriously. How he had done it was beyond me, but something made me wonder if it had anything to do with the connection he had said he'd already been feeling for the small lives growing inside of me… that or the amount of booze he had taken into his system.

"Come, lets go find Alice and Jasper. We should get home. We need to finish what you started," he continued to toy while leaning in to kiss my lips. "Thank you," he murmured, resting his forehead against mine.

"For what?"

"For standing up for us… for being honest about how you feel about me and what we have."

I looked at him in a bit of shock. "Of course. I meant every word, Edward. You're it for me. You said so yourself. It's you, me and these two," I whispered, as I continued to caress the side of his strong jaw gently with the palm of my hand, while I patted my stomach affectionately with the other.

"Well, for as long as you'll have me," he reminded with a taunting wink.

"I'm really enjoying tipsy Edward," I played along and stood on my toes to replace my hand with my lips. "I'll have you forever if you'll allow it Stalker," I whispered into his ear right before he attached his frantic lips to mine in ways that said he really would have me forgetting all about the evening's disaster as soon as we were in the privacy of our home.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning when we made it home, and though I was feeling exhausted, something had popped into my head during the cab ride uptown. I couldn't wait to lay into Edward about it as soon as we were in bed. Knowing full well that that's when I would have the upper hand to get the information I was going to be seeking.

He joined me under our sheets after he'd taken a fast shower, and I was already laying naked waiting for him.

"I was afraid you'd be asleep when I came out," he mumbled against my neck, not ten seconds passing before his mouth began assaulting me.

"You promised to finish what I started," I giggled as he licked and sucked on my shoulder, bringing a smirk to mouth.

"That I did my sweet Bella," he suddenly roared, rolling my body up on top of his.

"But first…"

"First? This needs to come first baby," he pleaded with a fake pout, looking like I'd just taken away his lollypop. His reaction was far too adorable for me to contain my snicker. He swatted my ass and frowned. Clearly the man had no patience when it came to putting our bedroom antics on hold.

"What did Charlie talk to you about?" I asked grinning down at his beautiful face like the nosey person I was. He snorted a laugh and shook his head _no _in response.

"What do you mean _No?_ Cullen, you will tell me and you will tell me now!" I squealed trying not to smile.

"What? Charlie and I can't talk without you getting suspicious?"

"No… yeah… Ok, no. You absolutely cannot do that to me," I whined like a five year old.

"It wasn't anything too serious, I promise. He had a few questions for me. Wanted to know what my intentions were with you, that's all. He's a bit worried. You're scaring people who have known you your whole life, apparently. You weren't lying about being a girl of routines, were you?"

I shook my head _no_ and touched his face softly, wishing I could have been a fly on the wall during that conversation. I, too, would've liked to know where Edward saw us in, oh… say ten years from now. Especially as two little lives would be joining us in our world soon.

I almost gasped at the feelings that hit me instantaneously.

Did I….? Was I ….? Did I _want_ to be his…?

I shook my head of the ridiculous notion and felt the familiar feeling of guilt work its way over me.

It wasn't a ridiculous thought. I loved him. I was always going to love him, I was sure of that, and we were about to start a family together. There was no way I wouldn't marry the gorgeous man lying beneath me.

"What in the world are you battling with inside that head of yours?" Edward asked, looking up at me with a raised eye brow and a curious smile.

"Er, nothing. I'm sorry I asked. You're right… you should be able to talk to Charlie. I want you to. He's like a father to me."

"I know. He made that _very_ clear to me tonight," he replied with a sexy grin. I giggled, letting my body collapse onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist momentarily and breathed me in as he always did.

"Shall we get started?"

He'd barely finished his request before I'd pounced on him.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. I know Mr. Cullen is expecting you but he had to step into an emergency meeting. He asked to have you wait in his office. Would you like me to show you back? Or maybe I could get you some coffee?" A semi-nerdy looking fellow asked as soon as I'd stepped off the elevator onto Edward's floor. It was Monday afternoon and I was craving my man so when he sent me a text to meet him for lunch I was dressed and out the door in ten minutes.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we're acquainted?" I asked trying not to smile. It was almost too much, the amount of anxiety that was all over the poor man's face was enough to make me want to hug him.

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Mr. Cullen's new assistant. Riley."

"Hello, Riley. And how did you know who I was, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh, the pictures on Mr. Cullen's desk."

"Oh. I see…It's okay, Riley. I will show myself to Mr. Cullen's office. Thank you for being so helpful. I'll make sure to tell Edwa… Mr. Cullen that you handled yourself very nicely."

He looked relieved, making it harder to hold in my laughter. I couldn't imagine how Edward was able to make someone feel so nervous, but this poor man was obviously feeling as though his job depended on our encounter. Poor Riley. As I made my way to the back of the office I wondered if Edward had started out that very same way. All nerves and anxiety.

_Not likely. _ Edward was a creature unlike any other.

I smiled to myself as I continued to walk between the cubicles, realizing Edward had chosen a male assistant over someone of the opposite sex. The idea pleased me more than it should have.

I was standing in Edward's office looking out the window when a semi familiar voice called out my name.

James smiled from the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nomadio. Edward didn't mention you were in town."

"Bella please, call me James," he said flashing me his pearly whites.

"James."

"That's better. How are you? Have you come to have lunch with Edward?"

I smiled politely and nodded, the feelings of unease sweeping over me when he stepped into the office and brushed the door closed behind him.

_That was unnecessary._

"He should be out shortly. He's just finishing up on some final touches for his trip to L.A. this weekend."

"His trip?"

"Yes, he's got to head back out west to meet with directors for three new projects Victoria is being considered for. Negotiations and such. Didn't he tell you?"

"Oh… it must have slipped his mind," I said, more to myself than him.

I could taste the bitterness in my mouth at the sound of _her_ name. There was no way Charlie would give me more time off, not so soon after my last trip, and not when I still needed to ask him for that week off in February for Italy.

The thought of being away from Edward almost knocked the wind out of me and before I knew it I was extending my arm out for the windowsill to steady myself.

"Bella? Are you alright? You're looking pale all of the sudden." James stepped around the desk and stood beside me. His hands reached out to grab hold of my hips gently and I immediately swatted them away.

"I'm fine, just hungry. I skipped breakfast," I lied.

"You shouldn't be doing that. I doubt Edward would approve. Can I get you anything?" He asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Edward should be here soon, like you said. I'll be fine till then, thank you Mr. Nomadio."

"James," he corrected me with a bit of frustration in his tone.

"My apologies, James."

"Okay then. Let me know it there's anything I can do for you. I'll be in town this weekend."

_Why the hell did that matter?_

"Enjoy your time in the city James," I nodded, not knowing what else to do or say. This entire exchange had left me feeling incredibly uneasy.

I watched as he turned to make his way out of the office but noticed him stop in his tracks after glancing down at Edward's desk.

"Oh… Wow what's this here. Is this a sketch?" Edward's business partner asked after leaning down to examine the framed charcoal drawing I had done of Edward with Bree.

I'd had no idea that he'd taken it from the book and framed it, let alone displayed it in front of him to look at all day while he was at work. The thought made me beam and I nodding again for a silent answer.

"And that's your signature, Ms. Swan, is it not? I must say, I'm very impressed. Do you dabble or have you sold actual pieces?"

"Me? Sell my stuff?" I snorted, feeling embarrassed right after. "It's a simple hobby. My parents were artists. I had no choice but to pretend that I was too."

James kept his eyes glued to the sketch, studying it almost thoroughly it seemed.

"You have talent. Don't sell yourself short, Bella. Actually, I'd like to see more… if you have anything else, and if it's alright of course? I have a friend who owns a gallery a few blocks from here. She puts together shows for small, lesser known artists once a month in her studio. If you have more, I'd be willing to bet money she'd be interested in displaying your work."

"What? Really?" The surprise was obvious in my voice.

He looked smug and shot me a wink before turning to head out of the office. "I don't lie, Ms. Swan. I may tell people what they want to hear for a living, but only when I know I can service them well," he replied victoriously.

His words sent a chill down my spine, but I shook it away just as the door swung open after he'd reached out for the knob to make his dramatic exit. Edward stood framed in the opening, looking magnificent in his own very expensive power suit. He smiled at me before suspicion covered his face at the sight of finding James with me.

Alone.

In his office.

With the door shut.

"Edward. How was the meeting?" James asked nonchalantly.

"Great. Everything's set. Am I interrupting something?" Edward questioned suspiciously.

"Not at all. I was chatting with lovely Bella here and noticed her drawing. I think I may be able to help make her hobby somewhat profitable. Bella, I hope you'll be in touch. You two enjoy your lunch."

I watched as James left the room and Edward closed the door, exhaling like I'd been holding my breath for hours.

_Holy hell, what was that? Was that slim ball hitting on me?_

"What's he talking about?" Edward's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"He knows someone with a gallery that does shows for unknown artists. He thinks I may be worth introducing the owner to," I breathed out.

"Hmm… and that's all that was?"

"Uh, yeah. He came in, said hello and saw the picture of you and Bree I had done," I replied, my words coming out a bit shaky.

_Calm yourself Bella. You may have thought there was more going on but there's no reason to alarm Edward._

"Well, that would be an amazing opportunity. You should take him up on it."

I smiled in agreement and tilted my head to the side, throwing him the best puppy dog eyes I could fathom.

"What?" He asked shyly as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his finely tailored pants.

"You look so sexy. I want to tear those clothes from your body," I admitted, making my words sound as though I had just given him something as simple as the weather forecast.

He laughed and removed his hands from his pockets to run them through his hair bashfully.

"I wish I could let you do that, baby. But I'm pressed for time today. How about a rain check for tonight when I get home?"

"I think we can make that happen," I agreed friskily as I moved towards him, closing the gap between us. He snickered some more under his breath and reached out to pull my body against his.

"You look beautiful," he conceded with a sweet kiss to my cheek.

"So do you," I answered, closing my eyes as he brushed his lips on mine. "Hey, um, I heard you're going to the west coast again?"

"Yeah, I have to leave Thursday night, red eye, but I'll be back Sunday evening. I don't suppose Charlie could find it in his heart to let you have a few days off again?"

I shook my head _no_ and wrapped my arms around him tightly, not wanting to ever have to watch him go. I had to be a good sport about his job though. He couldn't see me get upset over it or he'd start insisting they send someone else out. He had to take care of his client and everything else he was responsible for. Edward loved his job-- I knew that. He needed all of my support and I was determined to give it to him.

"Alice will still be in town, right?"

"Yeah, for the next few weeks. She'll keep me company. I can be _big _girl Bella," I continued teasing, standing on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck as I kissed his nose.

"No, you'll always be _my_ baby Bella," he corrected, placing his hand on my stomach with the utmost care. His look alone made my knees shake and I again found myself lost in his eyes as he beamed down at me.

"Have you had anything to eat?" He asked, changing the subject after feeling my stomach growl from under his hand.

I shook my head, slightly embarrassed as he took my hand to guide us out of his office to catch lunch somewhere near by.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't get James' offer out of my mind. More importantly I couldn't shake the feeling that he would want something in return for _his services_, and that was not sitting well with me.

* * *

The week passed by far too quickly and when Thursday morning rolled around I woke up feelings incredibly nauseous. I wanted to blame it all on morning sickness but admitted to myself that it had much more to do with the idea of being away from Edward for three long days and three long nights once again.

"You ok, baby?" He asked after I'd emerged from the bathroom pulling my hair back into a pony tail.

"Mhm. Nothing I haven't had to deal with every other morning for the last week," I grumbled before climbing back into bed beside him. "I wish you didn't have to go to work today," I added as I snuggled into his neck.

I had the day off, not that it mattered since I never went into work before five anyway, but his flight didn't leave till midnight. If he stayed home it would mean we could spend the entire day together, which was something I really felt I needed. I wanted and needed multiple hours with him before his departure.

"You don't want me to go into work?"

"No, I don't want you to go into work." I whispered longingly, wrapping my legs around his and pulling myself up closer against him. He smiled down at me and kissed my lips briefly before running his smooth, long fingers across my cheek.

"Then I guess I should tell you I have the day off too."

"Really?" I exclaimed, throwing my body on top of his and making him laugh at my reaction.

"I was saving it as a surprise. Part of my deal with James. If I agreed to fly out I'd have today for myself."

"Wonderful deal," I replied before kissing his face all over.

"I want to take you someplace," he admitted while stroking my hair back.

I pouted , "I think I'd rather stay in bed," I told him bluntly without another thought. I could feel my face immediately turn red and looked away out of embarrassment.

As if we had anything left to hide from one another. It was safe to say all cards had been laid out on the table and I'd made it abundantly clear that one of my favorite things to do with him was to lay in bed. We didn't even need to make love. I just loved lying in his arms and listening to the beat of his beautiful heart.

"I think we can squeeze some of _that_ fun in, too. But I have something pretty big to show you today. I'm hoping you'll like it."

I looked at him, somewhat confused, because this was something totally unexpected.

_He wants to show me something 'pretty big'_? _No need to leave the house for that. _I shook my head to free it of its gutter thoughts and touched his face gently.

"Ok. But only if you promise you'll make sure I have a hard time walking while you're gone when we return," I said mischievously before I covered his lips with my own to seal our deal.

Edward was acting like a total crack head. There was no other way to describe it.

He seemed way too giddy over what ever he was up to and it was making me unbelievably nervous. All he'd tell me was that I needed to be ready to leave the apartment by ten sharp.

I was completely mystified as to what he was up to. Especially when his grin tripled in size as we exited the elevator to the lobby of the building.

"Turn around and close your eyes."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded and incredulous while the couple who had ridden the elevator down with us walked around my frozen body.

"Don't you trust me?" He shocked me even further, throwing a devilish smirk and an eyebrow raise my way while holding out his hand towards me.

I smiled a little flustered and nodded affirmatively, letting him turn me around so that my back was now facing him.

"I'm going to blindfold you and then we're going to go for a short cab ride," he whispered into my ear sending goose bumps down my arms from under my black pleather jacket.

I quickly turned my body around to look up into his emerald eyes. "Excuse me? You're going to do what now?" Surely I'd heard him wrong.

"I have a blindfold that I'm going to place over your eyes and then I'm going to walk you outside where there's a cab already waiting for us. We're taking a short ride. It's all part of the surprise. You need to trust me baby," he insisted before lifting my hands up to his lips to kiss them.

"I think you've lost your mind."

"Maybe. Possibly. But I think you'll love what it's gone and made me do," he finished, reaching around to his back pocket where he pulled out one of my black and red silk scarves. He dangled it in front of me mockingly, giving it a light shake then turning me back around with one tug of his hand.

As instructed, I shut my eyes, as the smooth soft fabric draped itself over the bridge of my nose before he tied the material into a tight bow at the back of my head. His hands glided themselves down the sides of my arms slowly and stopped at my hips before I felt his lips kiss my neck faintly.

"We're going to take approximately twenty eight steps straight ahead now," he continued in a smug tone.

"That's very precise, Stalker."

"I counted last night. I had to make sure I was prepared so that everything would go smoothly." He teased.

"Edward Cullen, you are seriously the world's most gifted cheese supplier. I don't think it's possible to love you any more than I already do." I replied, feeling my face beam from underneath the scarf.

I heard the doorman greet us and felt the cool wind on my cheeks as we stepped outside to the busy sidewalk. He informed us that the cab was ready and Edward continued to lead me across the walkway carefully.

"We're coming up to some snow."

"Couldn't you have put the blind fold on once we were safely in the car?" I asked with a giggle feeling nervous about my lack of coordination when my vision wasn't being compromised let alone when it was entirely secluded. My head was spinning around the hundreds of possibilities, but one possibility stood out the most…

_He couldn't possibly be… no… he wouldn't… _

My leg began to bounce nervously across my knee once I was seated inside the warm cab.

"Where to sir? Uh… what's going on … are you alright, miss?" The cabbie asked in his foreign accent. The poor guy undoubtedly shocked by the sight of a blindfolded woman seated in the back of his cab. I giggled and assured him I was fine. Edward seemed to open up a piece of paper after shuffling around in his seat next to me.

"This is the address. It's a surprise so no narrating, please," Edward said sounding both concerned and very serious.

"No problem. Surprises are a nice break from the hardships of life. The good kind are anyways," the driver replied with a laugh.

Edward chuckled and took my hand, brushing his thumb over the top and whispering a tender _I love you_ in my ear. His breath sent a welcomed feeling of electricity down my arms and I instantly scooted in closer to him, wanting to nuzzle myself into his shoulder so that I could feel more of him beside me.

"How are you feeling? This isn't making you feel nauseous, is it?" He inquired lowly after pulling me in tighter.

"No, I'm fine. Just puzzled. I have no idea what you're up too, but you never seem to fail with your cheesy surprises," I joked.

"You bring it out in me, baby. The bewilderment in your face is always priceless. Hopefully this time will be no different," he told me with a bite of my ear lobe. I snickered and shrugged my shoulders, trying to ignore the goose bumps as they took over my limbs once again.

"Can I have a hint?" I begged with a fake pout. If he hadn't been holding me up against him I'd probably be bouncing in my seat like a child waiting for the ice cream man.

"Let's see… a hint… Hmm, no. I don't think I can do that, love. You're too much of a detective and I'm terrible with hints. You'll have to try to survive a few more minutes," he said playfully and kissed the top of my head.

I folded my hands in my lap and tried to calm my nerves by not thinking about _it. _ There were just so many possibilities.

Could I be meeting his family? Blindfolded? Er, no.

Maybe it was something work related?

Something for the babies?

Or maybe just a nice romantic date out in the city he knew I loved almost as much as I did him?

"Enough combating in that head of yours, Ms. Swan. We're here." His voice made me jump and sent my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. "Sit tight beautiful." His lips connected with mine, and his tongue grazed my own gingerly as my hand made its way to the back of his neck to hold him in place a little while longer, my thoughts far away from the now.

The suspense had turned me on beyond belief. The blind-folding only making me all the more needy and anxious. I was surprised by the overwhelming lust-filled feelings that were running through me. My entire being pleaded to be alone with him.

"Enjoy your surprise kid," the man called out to me after Edward had opened my door and reached his hands down to help me out of the cab.

I heard him mumble something to someone which was followed by a light chuckle from the left of me. My head turned impulsively in that direction, trying to focus on the sounds around me, searching for anything even remotely familiar.

"Where are we?" I asked frowning to myself,. I really was feeling clueless.

"You'll see, baby." The sound of an elevator door chimed in front of us and I found myself holding my breath.

"You're driving me crazy, Edward." I crossed my arms once more after he'd let go of my hand. I could hear the change in his pockets as he rummaged through it obviously searching for something.

"Good," he said somewhat menacingly, sending shivers down my body again. He was playing the domineering card and as much as I hated to admit it, I was enjoying it beyond belief. Without any other explanation he suddenly took my hands back into his and walked me over the threshold and into the lift.

As soon as the doors shut his hands glued themselves to my hips, while his lips took hold of mine as he pinned me up against the wall. I felt myself dissolve into his arms, my moans coming out breathlessly against the passionate massaging of his hungry mouth. My hands lost themselves in his hair and I gave a light tug. He pulled himself away as soon as my other hand reached out to grasp the massive hard on I had helped create.

_I might be blindfolded but I can sure as hell _feel_ my way around_. I mocked in my head.

"Glad I'm not the only one who's excited," I teased sending a laugh through his lips as our foreheads remained pressed together.

"You tend to excite me twenty-four-seven. Although, there's something about seeing you blindfolded that turns me on even more," he confided into my neck.

I giggled and tilted my head, hoping he'd grant me one last kiss before the doors opened. He quickly took the hint and took my bottom lip between his teeth, letting out a low growl and releasing me far to soon.

"We're here," he stated and took my hands to lead my forward once again.

All I could focus on was how badly I wanted Edward's lips back. The man could make me forget everything and anything with his mouth and hands alone.

What sounded like a key entering a lock broke my train of thought and it was followed by Edward taking in a long breath. A door clicked opened and I felt him hold my hips again to walk us forward, my body leading the way blindly.

"Okay, now…. I, uh… I don't want you to freak out too much and I realize I might have some explaining to do, but I want you to know that I did this for us. It might seem impulsive but it is something I've wanted to do. And truthfully, it was needed. Especially with what's coming in about seven months."

My heart was about ready to leap out of my body along with the rest of my organs. I waited for what seemed like forever, but the tease remained still behind me. He really did enjoy torturing me.

"Edward Cullen, you take this blindfold off right now. I'm about to explode out of my skin dammit."

He laughed and I felt his hands begin to fiddle with the knot at the back of my head.

"One last kiss?" He asked, still holding the scarf against my eyes.

"Fine, but make it a quick one," I smiled and placed my hands on my hips, faking a lack of interest in his request. The moment our mouths met my palms latched onto to his face and his tongue moved against mine with exigency. He groaned, digging his fingers into my ass and drawing me in closer with force before releasing us and sliding the blindfold from my face.

I turned and looked around eagerly, with my mouth instantly hanging wide open in front of him as he smirked like a fool.

"Uh…..where are we? What... what is this place, Edward?" I asked disoriented and amazed at the beauty as I examined the almost empty, wide open room in front of us.

"Welcome to our new home, baby," he answered above a whisper from behind me now, wrapping his arms across my stomach and kissing my neck lovingly.

"W-what? You bought this? Edward… this… this place is _huge_! How in the world can you afford it? Look at this view… we must be like, what, sixty floors up?"

I couldn't stop observing as I tried to take it all in. The place looked like heaven on earth. Like something out of a magazine.

"Penthouse, baby. I wanted you to have the city from all angles. A balcony at every side for you to do your art from. And if you look out that window right over there," he pointed behind me with a light nod of his head. "I think you might like what you'll see."

I grinned broadly and stepped out of his arms to walk in the direction he had indicated to, stunned that my legs could actually function. My knees were literally shaking underneath me over this monumental surprise.

I gasped when I finally reached the windowsill. My breath was taken away entirely.

"Edward! It's Central Park!" I squealed.

"Is it?" He joked as I ran back and threw myself into his arms.

"This is so amazing. I can't believe we're going to live here," I said into his shoulder as I nuzzled myself in deeper against him.

"You're going to do more than just live here, Care Bear. This is your home—_our home. _The place where we'll raise our babies," he paused to squeeze me further up against him. "And for the next few weeks this is your space to make what you want it to be. I've set up an appointment for you to meet with an interior designer. Phil recommended her to me. She'll be here Saturday afternoon."

I looked at him still in shock. "You want me to do what?"

"Project number one. Start nesting baby," he replied with a smirk and tilted my chin up towards his lips.

He kissed me softly, making me desperately want him for the first time in our new home right that instant. I backed away, suddenly realizing he'd managed to avoid my original question.

"How can you afford something like this, Edward?"

There was no way a simple promotion would have allowed something so big. We were probably standing in a multi-million dollar apartment. I'd spent hours looking at similar places online before I'd met Edward… dreaming of what it'd be like to live in some fairy tail sanctuary, practically on top of the world.

"You've never really asked about my financial situation," he shrugged.

"It's never mattered to me before," I replied honestly.

He shook his head, his eyes continuing to beam at me.

"When my father died, he left my sisters and me a decent trust fund. My family comes from money… generations of it. I never mentioned it because you've never asked so I never pressed the matter. I grew up being given everything I ever asked for while you grew up struggling so you could go see a movie. I didn't want you thinking I was some silver spoon trust fund baby."

"I never would have thought that," I said, slightly hurt by his assumption.

"I know that now, of course." He stroked my cheek and offered a sweet smile.

_Lord. _My face was hurting from all this smiling.

"But the apartment you have now has plenty of room for us and the babies. You didn't have to spend your entire trust fund."

"Who said I spent all of it?" He mocked with a smirk. "I've been needing a real study for a while now and when the babies grow up they'll want separate rooms. I've also wanted a room for Bree for when she comes to visit. We really do need more space. And besides, I wanted something that was ours… something that we could turn into a home _together,_" he admitted with a crooked grin.

_Jesus, I didn't deserve him. _

"Edward, you are without a doubt the most amazing man I have ever, and will ever, meet. You continue to prove that fairy-tails are possible, even in reality," I spoke as tears began to swell up in my eyes.

"You make me want to give you everything, my Bella. This is only the beginning of a lifetime," he replied while rubbing my hips firmly. "You and these babies are my everything now. My goal in life is to give you everything you deserve. You've helped me find something I never thought possible."

His fingers brushed my tears away just before he took me back into his arms, almost suffocating me for a few seconds before he loosened his grip.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I think I've fallen in love," I shrieked and skipped around, looking at the mesmerizing view. "It's almost too much! No, it _is _too much. How will I keep this place clean?" I laughed heartedly.

"I'm sure we will manage, love. House keepers are a godsend. Just ask my mother," he winked before sweeping me off my feet to hold me in his arms. I giggled and kicked my legs out in front of me.

"Let me give you the grand tour."

"Please do," I beamed and kissed his face, wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before spinning us around to our new kitchen.

"Here's where we will walk around blindly in the dead of night, fixing bottles and making coffee… well I'll make coffee for myself, you of course won't be able to have any of that till your done breast feeding."

"God, I miss caffeine." I pouted, looking at all the brand new stainless steal appliances and the large double oven and marble island with a high-tech looking stove top.

Edward continued and took me to the first balcony, where I instantly spotted my favorite skyscrapers. I couldn't wait to sit out here and doodle.

This was a dream.

Something most little girls only fantasized about.

He turned us around and walked through a long, brightly lit hallway thanks to the glow of the morning sunlight beaming through the large windows that lined the entire apartment.

"What's upstairs?" I asked noticing the spiral staircase for the first time.

"Our studies."

"Studies, as in plural?"

"You need a studio and I need an office," he replied before bumping a door with his hip. "This will be our bedroom. You can paint and do what ever you like, this was just the way the previous owners left it," he said setting me down on my feet.

I walked around, loving what I found. Again large windows allowed sunlight to pour into the open space with vaulted ceilings and freshly polished dark wood floors. A burgundy day sofa sat pushed up against the windows and I immediately made my way over to check out the view. Once there I decided to take a minute to sit down so I could let things settle in my mind.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked kneeling down beside me while I continued to look around in amazement.

"No, not at all. I'm trying to wrap my head around it all. I had no idea I was dating a silver spoon trust fund baby," I teased glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He let out a mocking laugh and raised his brow. He leaned in without warning and slowly push me back onto the couch so that I was lying down as he hovered over me.

"I like it better when you call me Stalker." His hand began making its way down my chest all the way to the buckle of my belt at the center of my waist.

"Do you?" I played back, lacing my fingers together behind his neck. I had no intention in stopping him. He grazed his lips to my collarbone momentarily and moved back to look me in the eyes.

"It's not too late to back out if you don't like the place, baby. We can find something together. I only wanted to surprise you, and truthfully this place reminded me of you."

"Edward, just shut up and kiss me," I ordered cheerfully as I reached up to slide my hand into his hair. He shook his head and laughed.

"Alice is going to freak." I added playfully.

"She should be used to freaking by now when it comes to all things Edward and Bella," he said between kisses down my neck.

"I think you might be right." I moaned, already close to being out of breath as his lips continued to cascade themselves down my body. His warm hands reached up and under my sweater and without hesitation, he removed it and tossed it aside, leaving me sitting on edge of the sofa with my taunting baby bump exposed.

I placed my hand over the small bump, feeling a bit embarrassed by the sight of it. I wasn't yet used to that fact that I no longer had a flat stomach, but he removed my shield and smiled up at me.

"Should we christen this bedroom the same way we christened my office and every other place we've touched?" He questioned with a smirk, his eyes aflame as he continued to stare at me.

I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded, wishing I could put my shirt back on.

He waited not a minute to slide my jeans down and away from my legs before taking my hands to lift me up from the couch. I was standing on my feet, my knees trembling as I anticipated more of his touch.

"This Bella," he said softly as his hand rested itself on my stomach once more, he'd obviously noticed my lack of comfortableness. "I've never been more turned on in my life than when I've caught glimpses of this," he added and knelt down to kiss my stomach gently.

"I hope you feel that way twenty weeks from now," I sniggered, unable to contain myself from cracking a joke in the middle of his endearing gesture.

"No jokes, Bella. You are beautiful and will only get more beautiful with every week that goes by. If you don't stop being so self-conscious I'm going to hide all your clothes so you have no choice but to walk around naked at all times," he threatened, kissing just below my bellybutton now.

I laughed, only to then gasp as his fingers tugged on the elastic band of my black thong before he slide them down my freshly shaven legs. He tapped my left foot so I would shift my weight to one side and removed them from around my feet.

His lips traveled down past my hip bones where his tongue gnawed on my moistened center, making me latch myself onto his hair with both hands for stability.

"Jesus." I whispered through my clenched teeth as the room began to pulse around me.

"My surprise really has gotten you worked up, hasn't it?" He observed with a devilish grin, looking up at me as I peeked my eyes open to look down at him after he'd abruptly stopped.

My body wanted more. It needed him like a drug, and I was a needing addict.

His touch was the greatest gift he could ever give me and I was telling him that before I'd even registered the thought in my head.

"And you allowing me to touch you like this is the greatest gift you could ever give me. That, and your love of course." He winked before returning his mouth to my slick core. I moaned loudly at his touch, my knees beginning to give out as his tongue made tiny circles against my throbbing clit.

"Fuck, Edward. I can't stay standing like this for long." I gasped as I latched onto his auburn locks more tightly. I was looking desperately for more support.

"You'll have to, baby. I'm not finished with you yet," he grunted, using his hands to push my legs apart that much further in order to give him better access to my sensitive spots. I whimpered and let my head fall back, almost knocking myself over. Edward swiftly looped his arms under and up my backside to help steady my body, all the while never slowing down with his rhythmic pace. With every second that passed my body was sent into trimmer after trimmer and I knew I was close to my limit once his fingers began messaging me quicker and quicker beside his bewitching tongue.

"You can cum, Bella. But I'll warn you, it will only be the first time of many before we leave this room," he told me viciously. His words sent me over the edge so fast that I had to lean into him. He hugged my pulsing body against his lapping mouth as I came violently and overwhelmingly.

"Delicious as always."

I smiled, still high on my orgasm as I looked down at him, seeing him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

_Fuck, I'm hot again._

"Your turn," I said through my panting after taking a seat on the sofa. He sat back on the wood floor, staring up at me with that gorgeous boyish grin of his.

"You look far too exhausted," he responded slyly, rising up and walking over to me. I couldn't help but leer at the sight of him lifting his shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto our growing pile.

"To be honest, I don't think it's possible for me to move much at the moment," I admitted, feeling a bit shy after he took a seat beside me and smoothed my hair back while I attempted to catch my breath. Apparently the pregnancy was really starting to take its toll on me.

I rested into him and turned my face to kiss his cheek. "You're amazing. Seriously. I have no words."

"I've rendered you speechless?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You've rendered me to putty," I replied with a huff before bit down onto his exposed collar bone. He laughed and pulled me deep into his arms, lifting my body up so that I was straddling him as he laid back. His hands worked themselves up and down my hips as our eyes stared into one another's, speaking the words that we were unable to produce on our own.

"I love you so much, Isabella."

"I know you do," I provoked, leaning down to kiss his nose and then his chin, purposely avoiding his lips because I knew it would drive him wild. He growled, proving my point, and pulled my hips down further onto his massive erection. I took that as my cue to remove the pants that were keeping us apart. I was eager to have him inside me and it was obvious he was feeling the exact same way.

He shifted his hips up as I stood on my knees to pull them down and away from his feet, throwing them to join our pile of laundry along with his black and blue striped boxer shorts. My eyes scanned his flawless body, craving to taste and feel every bit of it. I moaned out impulsively at what I saw.

"God, I love you."

"I know you do," he shot back wickedly before lifting me up by my hips to bring my back down so that he could fill my insides with his absolutely flawless cock.

* * *

I was pouting on the couch while Edward finished throwing some things in a suite case in the bedroom when my phone buzzed beside me.

_Bella, what the hell happened between you and Jake? He's been on a total bender all week. He's really messed up Bells, were all worried. - Sam_

I almost threw the phone across the room.

Why was he asking _me_? Paul had been there. He could tell him._ It was days ago for fucks sake!_ Why was he confronting me now about it?

_Ask Paul. I can't be bothered with this, Sam. I'm sorry. It's not my problem anymore. -B_

I was beyond annoyed that Sam felt it was necessary to bring me into the same shit. What did he want me to do? Did he expect me to drop everything and suddenly care? I didn't anymore. I turned those feelings off instantly that same night Jake acted like a pubescent teenager throwing a fit.

_It's fine if you don't care, Bella. But can you come cover the last half of my shift then please? I need to go help the guys deal with this. -Sam_

I let out a frustrated sigh and fell back into the couch. I knew the right thing to do would be to help Sam out. I wouldn't have to deal with Jacob, I'd only be helping a friend go and help their friend.

I was exhausted though. It was only a quarter to eleven which meant basically working the entire late shift.

_Shit._

"Everything ok?" Edward's concerned voice asked from in front of me.

"Sam needs me to cover his shift," I groaned, hoping Edward wouldn't ask why.

"Why?"

_Shit, shit, shit._

"I don't know, something about Jacob. I told him I didn't want to know about any of it."

"Are you going to go?" He asked, seeming slightly annoyed. I didn't want him to worry about it, he didn't need to stress over me while he was away working.

I thought about it for a moment and shrugged my shoulders. I was tired and already feeling depressed over Edward leaving. All I wanted to do was go to bed because I knew that would help pass some hours quickly.

Sleep would be my best friend for the next sixty-two hours.

"I'll go in for two hours. That's it. Want to split a cab with me?" I avoided his eyes. He wouldn't approve of my decision, I knew that, but it was for Sam and Charlie, not Jake.

"If you insist on going then yes, I'll split a cab with you," he said hastily. I could see him run his hand through his hair nervously out of the corner of my eye, the sight making my insides tie into knots.

"Edward, Sam is going to go if I go in or not, that's the way he is. Charlie needs me."

"You're not the only bartender he has on staff," he muttered before walking away back into the bedroom.

I couldn't blame him for being uneasy. He was leaving and the last time he had left Jacob had almost thrown me down a flight of stairs. Again I fell back onto the couch and wondered when things would get easier.

Deep down I knew the answer to my question was most likely _never. _

Jacob and I, our history… our lives… they were too tangled. We had too many branches and not enough courage to sever the things that connected us. There was no way I would ever be able to completely erase him, not without erasing seventy-five percent of my life and friends.

_I'll be there in twenty minutes but I'm only staying till one. I'm exhausted. - B_

Sam must have been waiting because his reply was instant.

_Thanks, Bella. I appreciate it more than you think. I knew you would come through. See you soon. -Sam_

"Ready?" Edward asked with a huff after dropping his laptop bag by the door with his suitcase.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag and change my top."

His mood made me feel guilty. I didn't like that he was having a minor temper tantrum over it, but I understood. My biggest problem was really that I knew he was right and that I shouldn't be going period.

But it was who I was, and he needed to understand that I'd bend over backwards for a friend. Even if it's a friend who might not have earned it in the past couple of weeks. Sam had been there for me on numerous occasions and I owed this to him.

I pulled my tank top off and slipped into a loose-fitting black sweater so I could hide the small bump I'd already developed then tied my hair back in a pony tail without bothering to freshen up my makeup. It was only two hours and I wasn't going in for tips.

"Ready," I mumbled after coming out of the bedroom with my messenger bag draped over my shoulder. He scanned me up and down once and smirked. "What?"

"I think this is the most casual I've ever seen you dressed for work," he declared, trying not to smile.

"Har, har. I'll only be there for two hours and my heart is going to be flying across the country. I'll be too preoccupied to earn any tips," I told him nonchalantly.

He laughed and hugged me to him, enclosing his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear. "Whose being cheesy now, Care Bear?"

I giggled and snuggled my nose into his neck to bite his collar bone teasingly.

"Watch it Stalker," I warned as he picked me up to spin me around towards the door.

"Please promise me you'll be careful Bella," he requested in all seriousness.

"I will, I promise. Maybe Alice can meet me after the shift," I suggested feeling hopeful.

Edward went back to being quiet when we got down stairs and into the cab, his brain probably frying until he spoke up and suggested I call Alice right then to see if she would meet me. I frowned but nodded my head in compliance.

"Heya' babe! What's up? Did Papa E leave yet?"

"Hey Alice. Yeah, he's on his way to the airport right now. I'm actually heading into work for two hours. I don't suppose you'd want to meet me when I get off?"

"Meet you? To go out after or what?"

"Well no, I'm exhausted, I just thought maybe we could um…"

"Do you want me to walk you home, little Swan?" She giggled, making me blush.

"Uh, please?"

"Alright, honey. I'll be there around one. Jazz is out anyway, some kind of emergency band thing." she said brightly.

I thanked her and hung up the phone, turning back to Edward with a smile.

"All taken care of. You can fly in peace now."

"Thank you," he grinned back.

"You're welcome." I leaned in to kiss him softly. I couldn't find it in me to be mad at him when I'd be missing him so much.

"I only worry about you because I love you," he said as he took my hands into his while we sat in the back of the car.

"I know, silly. I suppose I need to regain your trust when it comes to this kind of stuff," I admitted feeling pretty shitty with myself.

"No, Bella. I trust you one hundred percent. Something just doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is. Promise me you'll go straight home when you leave the bar, please?" He looked concerned, uncomfortable and not at all wanting to go.

"Edward, you have nothing to worry about. I swear to you I will go straight home," I swore to him and leaned in to attach my mouth to his again.

We rode in silence the rest of the way after he'd pulled me into his lap. He spilled kisses down my neck which formed goose bumps as usual in the most delicate of areas of my body. I warned that he wasn't being fair in making me want him when he was leaving me and his only response was a muffled, _'Good'_ while his teeth and mouth continued to explore my neck and ear lobe.

When we pulled up in front of the club Sam and Paul were waiting outside, leaning up against the brick building.

"Great. Now I don't even get a proper goodbye," he groaned, removing his hands from the upper part of my thighs.

"Ignore them and say goodbye to me the way you would if no one else existed in the world," I demanded.

"Ahem. The meter is still running," the cabby called out to us.

Edward threw what looked like a fifty dollar bill his way to shut him up and pulled me around to assault my lips with his own. His mouth connected with mine and I swear I felt the cab move underneath us. His hands latched on to the base of my pony tail to tilt my head just a little bit more so that his tongue could be granted that much more access. His lips continued to pulse against my own, making my entire body tingle. I was on the urge of loosing myself and as I reached out to feel how excited the kiss had actually made him in return, there was a inpatient tap on the window.

"Jesus, Bella. Come on," Sam's annoyed voice hollered. Edward growled against my lips but he didn't let go and I didn't pull away either. Sam and the rest of the world could wait. My life was leaving me for three days.

I bit his bottom lip and locked my arms around his neck. I'd sworn to myself that I wouldn't cry but it was becoming difficult.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you more," I answered with another kiss.

"So much," he mumbled into my mouth, smiling after touching my stomach. He brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them gently only to return them to my belly, as if blowing our babies a kiss.

"Call me when you land?"

"I will. And you, straight home," he reminded and brushed our lips together for the last time before pushing the door open for me.

"I'll miss you."

"I already do you," he teased.

I waved goodbye and closed the door, turning to face Sam and Paul who looked both disgusted and livid.

"Hey. Uh, sorry. He's going away for a few days."

"Like we give a shit," Paul grumbled and pushed himself off the wall towards the street to flag down a cab.

I rolled my eyes and forced a smile to Sam who looked as if he'd like to smack it off my face. Immediately I knew something was wrong. I could read it in his eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to read his expression better.

"I already told you. It's Jake."

"Yeah, but what is it?" I asked getting irritated with his behavior. I didn't really want to know but I couldn't help but ask anyways.

"He's in trouble," Sam continued with his indifferent tone.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I thought it wasn't your problem anymore," he shot me a wary glare and walked past me to join Paul in the cab without saying another word, leaving me with my mouth hanging and arms crossed in frustration.

"You can come with us if you want," Paul offered sarcastically yet looking hopeful.

I considered the offer for a nanosecond before shaking my head _No, _unable to look them in the eyes now.

I'd promised Edward. I wasn't about to go back on that-- not again.. I meant what I said and Sam was right. It's wasn't my problem to deal with. Not anymore.

"Ok, well, we'll be at Mount Sinai if you need us."

_Mount Sinai?_

_Hospital Mount Sinai?_

_NO. Not Jake._

Before I could ask any further questions, Sam had slammed the door shut and I stood watching the cab speed away. Worried, mortified, agonized and on the verge of tears.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm a cliffy whore. **

**Sorry for the delay… a parental unit has been visiting… and other RL nonsense took over for awhile.**

**Check out my profile for a link to an adorable manip of Edward and Bella in their new apartment that Lolypop82 has created for this chapter.**

**As always I love hearing what you think. **


	24. When Reality Meets History

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. I take pride in Stalker and his Care Bear though. **

**A/N: I have a question for my readers at the end of the chapter so please be sure to read the A/N below as well. We do quite a bit of POV switching in this chappy so hang on. I apologize in advance if tissues are needed. **

**

* * *

**

**When Reality Meets History**

**Chapter 24**

**~~*Bella*~~**

My body remained frozen, while my arms hugged my torso as panic settled in. I couldn't believe the words Sam had used. I couldn't accept them. It was so much- too much- to take in and now I couldn't stop arguing with myself that I must have heard him wrong.

After a few minutes I was able to think clearly and realized I'd been standing in the same spot for far too long. I could no longer feel my nose or fingers even though I was wearing leather gloves on my shaking hands. My entire body trembled as I pulled my phone from my purse.

Alice picked up on the second ring.

"Al… Alice? Did you…?"

"I just heard. Where are you? Did you go with them?"

"No, I… I don't understand what happened," I stuttered.

"I don't know much either. He asked Jasper to go over. He sounded strung out… when Jazz got there Jake was hardly conscious so he called an ambulance. They took him to Mount Sinai."

"Alice, I can't go. I promised Edward I'd keep my distance while he was gone."

"You shouldn't, Bella. I'm on my way to the bar now, I'll sit with you while you finish the shift out. You're staying with us 'till Edward gets back."

I thankfully agreed and hung up, still shaken up but feeling somewhat better knowing that he'd have the others there for him. I continued inside towards the back of the bar where I knew I would find Charlie. I needed to get myself busy. A distraction from the nightmare of my life was the one thing I wanted most.

Coat hung, I sent Edward a quick text.

_Hey… Jacob is in the hospital. I'm staying at Alice's tonight. I'm alright, please don't worry about me. I miss you. -B_

He was quick to reply.

_Is it serious? Bella, if you want to go so you can make sure every things ok I understand. I can stay, just say the words and I'll call James. -E_

I felt my shoulders relax at his words, the offer and his kind heart.

_No, I'm not going. I don't do well in hospitals. You get on that plane. Don't mess up my chance with James to get my stuff displayed in the gallery.-B _

I figured a playful text would help calm him so he would feel better about leaving.

"Bella, great, you're here. Go help Jessica, will you?" Charlie asked as he rushed around the back of the bar. I gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and felt my phone vibrate in my other hand.

_You better get over that fear of hospitals, beautiful. You'll be more than a visitor soon. -E_

I smiled at his reminder and shook my head.

I hadn't been in a hospital since the day my parents passed away. The thought of ever stepping foot into one again, and seeing someone I had once cared so much about laying in a bed as a patient… it pained me. I couldn't handle it.

_I love and miss you. I'll text when I get to Alice's. -B_

I returned my phone to my bag and slid it under the counter, getting to work and mixing drinks beside Jessica. We were a good team but rarely got to work together. The poor girl was going to have to deal with my sour mood and I was already feeling guilty about that.

I was a natural in my work environment. I'd been serving drinks since before I was even legally allowed to. What I loved most about my job was the amount of social interaction I got out of it, though Jessica quickly picked up on the fact that I wasn't having one of those nights.

"What's up with you Bella?"

"What do you mean? I'm tired," I snapped as I reached up for some spare mugs that hung from the rack above the back of the bar.

She smirked after giving me a scan and went back to taking orders after flipping her hair back behind her shoulders. I checked my watch and after seeing I had a little over an hour to go did the same. I was thankful that she had dropped the subject.

_Where the hell is Alice?_ I was getting fidgety.

My thoughts were starting to give me a migraine and I wouldn't be able to take anything to relieve the pain.

The only option was to remove myself from all the chaos I was dealing with. Being here reminded me to much of him.

I needed to get home.

"Bella, can you come to my office for a minute?" Charlie whispered from behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

I was more than grateful for the break but decided to manipulate the situation a little bit. "Only if I can go home after," I smirked as I handed the man in front of me his drink.

"I think I can allow that. Let's go," he replied and took me by the elbow to guide me around the bar towards his office. I glanced back at Jessica, wondering if she had anything to do with this, but got side-tracked once I noticed my best friend waltzing in through the door with Jasper. They looked worried sick and I felt my heart fall deeper into my stomach.

"Can I talk to Alice first?"

"She can come with us," he stated, then nodded his head towards the back, signaling for my friend to follow. Alice was by my side and holding onto my other hand instantly, her weary smile looking up at me.

Something wasn't right.

"Alice, what's going on? What happened with Jake?" I asked, my voice betraying me as it shook.

"Have a seat, Bella," Charlie instructed.

"What's wrong? Say it already," I pleaded frantically, having followed his command without hesitation. I was on automatic pilot now.

_Current Following Bella._

He folded his hands in front of him before beginning, looking as if he were debating with something in his head.

"Apparently, Jake has started drinking heavily."

"What happened? Did he fall or something?" I asked, hoping for something as simple in response.

"He took some pills tonight… and with the amount of alcohol he had ingested…" Charlie kept trailing off.

I gasped as things around me began to echo. "What? What kind of pills?" I jumped up somehow finding the strength to lift myself up from my seat.

"Bella, you need to stay calm. He's fine. He's going to be ok, they pumped his stomach," Alice assured me. She had me sit back down and took my hands as she kneeled beside me.

"Did he… did he do it on purpose? Was he looking to hurt himself?" I whispered looking up into Charlie's troubled expression. He looked so beaten up, it surprised me.

"We don't know. He hasn't talked to anyone yet. Sam just called and said he's stable but sleeping."

"Alice, does Jasper think he did it on purpose?" I looked down at her, perplexed and desperate for the truth.

"No, he thinks it was an accident. Jake called him and joked about the next tour, about some new songs, but sounded completely out of it. Then there was a loud crash and the phone went dead so Jazz rushed over to check on him. When he got there he found him passed out on the living room floor. He'd fallen onto the coffee table and shattered the glass."

_More shards of glass, _Her words rang in my head, deafening and cutting my memories.

"Ok," I replied above a whisper and impulsively rested my hands on my stomach. I looked over and saw Charlie squint his eyes at my gesture.

"Are you feeling sick, Bella?" He asked seeming concerned.

"Yeah… I mean no. Just tired. Edward left tonight for the weekend." Changing the subject would be best. The last thing I could take was Charlie's further questioning.

"She's staying with me," Alice informed him briskly while helping me stand from the chair.

"Can we stay at my place, Alice? I kind of want to be in my bed. Would Jasper mind?" I asked hopeful.

"No, that's fine. He'll understand. Charlie, can we go?"

Alice waited for his answer, but he was still staring hard in my direction. I could see the wheels turning in that suspicious head of his.

Always the detective.

I wasn't stupid. I wouldn't be able to keep the secret from him much longer. He'd have to know sooner rather than later. Tonight wasn't the night though. We had all been through enough for one evening and all I could concentrate on was slipping into one of Edward's shirts, getting into our bed where I'd hug the pillow that smelt like him, and falling asleep peacefully forgetting about the last few hours of my life.

_How am I going to get through the next three days without him?_

My _more than a boss _let out an exhausted breath and shook his head.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for coming in, Bells. You can have tomorrow off. Call me if you need anything." He walked over and pulled me in under his arms for a fatherly hug. The affection made me shiver. I was so thankful to have him in my life, words would never express just how thankful though.

I let out a quiet sob as I held him tightly. His gesture had been enough to break down my walls and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer as they began cascading down my face.

There was so much more I wanted to tell him, but I was crumbling fast.

"This isn't your fault, Bella. He's going to recover. I don't want you going home thinking this is all happening because of you. It isn't. He was obviously battling demons before he even left."

I gave no response because to me, it _was _my fault. I wouldn't admit it out loud but I knew it was the truth. Instead, I shook my head in agreement and let Alice wrap her arm around my shoulder to lead us back out to the bar.

Jasper gazed at me with regret in his eyes. He looked like he'd aged in the last couple of hours and again I felt guilty. I looked away from him and focused on Alice, while leaning against the wall with my purse in hand as she talked things over with him.

He nodded in agreement and smoothed her hair back as he listened intently, kissing her cheek chastely like he usually did between her sentences.

Jasper was always in control of his emotions; he'd always been the one to remain calm and optimistic about things. But something about his expression said things weren't as ok as everyone was wanting me to believe and I felt another chill run down my spine.

I watched on, envious of my best friend and her uncomplicated relationship, wishing Edward hadn't left.

It was becoming obvious to me that there wasn't a second in the day that I didn't need him.

* * *

Alice ushered me into the bedroom and got my pajamas out from the dresser I shared with Edward as soon as we made it to the apartment. She ordered me to change and to get into bed after brushing my teeth. Still being on auto, I followed her instructions instantly without hesitation.

"I haven't seen you drink any water in the last hour. You know you're supposed to be taking in plenty of fluids, Bella." Maternal Alice was in go mode.

I smiled appreciatively, watching as she exited the room to get what I'm sure would be a glass of water. Edward would've high-five'd her if he had been here.

_Edward._

It was literally hurting me to be away from him. His touch alone would've made all the worries disappear and I hated that he wasn't with me. A part of me also hated that I had become so dependant on him. I couldn't tell him that of course, because he'd be on the next flight back if I did. I had to suck it up. I had to be selfless and strong.

Changing into my yoga pants and blue tank top, I got my phone out.

He would still be in the air but I'd be asleep before he landed and I wanted to make sure he knew I'd gotten home alright.

_I'm home. Alice is staying over. Jacob drank a bunch and took some pills. They had to pump his stomach but they don't think he did it to hurt himself. I'm fine . Get some sleep and call me when you get up in the morning. Charlie gave me the day off. I love you. -B_

"Oh shit, momma! You have bumpage," Alice squealed as she walked back in with the glass of water.

"Shut it," I groaned and jumped into the bed to cover myself and my apparent _bumpage, _with the overly stuffed down comforter Edward loved.

"It's so cute! Oh my god! I can't believe you're already showing."

"Alice, please! I am _not_. I just had a large dinner and it's all this _fluid _intake_. _I swear I must drink two gallons of water a day." I replied defensively looking for a way to change the topic.

"Oh, but you are, Swanny. You've had a flat-as-a-board belly since the day I met you and that right there," she pulled the blanket away from me to make a point. "That is a baby bump," she finished, reaching to touch my belly.

"The doctor _did_ say I would start to show sooner since I'm carrying two," I told her bashfully while she poked my belly playfully.

"It's adorable. Has Edward said anything about it?"

"More like, what _hasn't_ he said. He can't stop going on about how much he loves it," I could feel my cheeks burning as I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment.

"Of course he does. What's not to love? We _must_ go shopping this weekend!"

"Is that really necessary, Al? I don't need anything yet," I whined, rolling my eyes as she laid back beside me.

"But you will and I know when he's around you never want to do anything so I'm taking advantage of the situation while he's gone," she glared playfully. I let out a sigh, knowing how pointless it was to argue with her. She wouldn't take _no_ for an answer.

_She's not the only one who refuses to take that word seriously_. The reminder of Jake forced a light hiccup from my lips.

"Hey. What's the matter?" She asked tilting her head to the side after noticing my obvious change of mood.

"I'm worried about him, Alice. Why would he do that? Do his parents know?" The thought of his parents hearing the news made me nauseous. They'd be hurt and disappointed and then vaguely concerned.

"I have so many questions that I _don't_ want to know the answers to. How does that make sense?" I rubbed my face as the tears sprang up in my eyes again.

"You spent years with him, Bella. It's only natural that you care. But you need to try to separate yourself from it. You've moved on and he needs to find his way on his own now. He's not a child. His choices shouldn't affect you. I know it's hard but that's the way it has to be."

She was right. He wasn't a child. Jacob was a grown man and he knew right from wrong.

"But what if they're _his_,Alice? If they turn out to be his, it does matter and it does affect me," I sniffled opposite her while my hands held my stomach protectively.

She said nothing and I knew it was because she didn't know what else to say. I had made a valid point but she wasn't ready to admit that and her discretions quickly got the better of me.

"Say something," I begged looking up at her. Tears had emerged in her own eyes and my heart crumbled as the guilt set in.

"I don't know what to say, Bella. This whole situation is fucked up. If I hadn't left you alone that night after the show none of this would've happened. This is all _my_ damn fault. Things would be so different if I'd been a better friend," she wept, her tiny body shaking beside me.

"WHAT?" I cried out in shock as I sat up. "Alice, don't be ridiculous!"

"It is. If I hadn't left you that night you never would have slept with him in the first place," she continued with her eyes closed, avoiding my stare.

It suddenly occurred to me that she'd been harboring her own significant amount of guilt and grief over _my_ fucked up choices.

She didn't deserve that.

"Alice, I did this to myself. You need to accept that fact right this second," I commanded. There was no way in hell I would let her continue to take any of the blame over my lack of a backbone.

"You can say whatever you want. I'm always going to carry some of this. I should never have let Jasper pull me out of that apartment without you."

I reached over and wiped her tears away, hating the situation more than I had seconds before. She looked up at me with apologetic eyes, sniffling and frowning.

"You can't think that way, short stuff. Please don't think that way," I implored. She sighed and nodded, even if it was only to please me.

She had to know I'd never put the blame on her. Just like Jacob, I was old enough to know what I was doing. I had made a mistake and had to suffer the consequences like the adult I was. Alice hadn't done anything.

"I wish things could have happened differently, but I don't regret where my life is today." I replied with an impulsive yawn. My sleepiness was getting the better of me. I was exhausted and ready to surrender to my dreams.

"He'll be back to normal in no time, Bells. He only needs to be slapped around some and according to Jazz, the band is planning on doing just that."

_The band… They must all be so upset._

"How long has it been going on?" I asked as I snuggled in deeper under the comforter. Alice smoothed my hair back and looked away.

"One of the other band's roadies gave him a few oxy's during the last tour after he'd complained his back was hurting. Jasper said they had no idea it had turned into an issue until a few weeks ago."

_Jesus. What the hell was he thinking?_

I trembled, scared to answer my own question.

"I can't believe him. He's risking loosing everything he's worked so hard for," I replied whipping the fresh tears that started to fall down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault…" Alice softly began to say before I interrupted her.

"I'm not going to argue anymore. You know I've played a huge role in this." There wasn't a chance anyone would convince me otherwise. She nodded, knowing it'd be a complete waste of time trying to sway my opinion.

"Do you want me to go with you to see him tomorrow?" She offered.

I thought for a few seconds, balancing my options. My choice was made when I pictured Jake's drained face lying in a hospital bed, helpless and looking nothing like himself.

"No. I'm not going. For all I know, he did this on purpose in hopes of getting me to do just that. And I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him in a hospital bed, Alice," I answered, feeling heartless but somewhat proud of myself at the same time.

"Bella—"

"No."

"I wasn't going to say you should go. You shouldn't go. Knowing Jacob, you're probably right. Especially after the text Jasper sent me a few minutes ago."

"What did he say?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

She hesitated for a few seconds but gave up the information after I pinched her arm from under the blanket, "He says you were the first thing Jake asked for when he woke up. When Jasper told him you weren't there he called him a liar and said you had to be there."

I shut my eyes and held my breath before exhaling slowly. I wouldn't let him get a reaction from me. Not in person, anyway. I cared for him, but I wouldn't let him or his actions get to me. Not in a negative light, not anymore. I'd finished with the mind games long ago. It was time for Jake to accept that he needed to do this for himself and for the things that _should _matter to him. Not the things that were obviously out of his reach.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the city and I was feeling relieved to have a day with my best friend and some retail therapy. The sidewalks were packed with pedestrians and street vendors looking to sell their knock off watches and hand bags.

Alice and I had our own quest going.

Baby clothes. And most importantly—according to Alice—preggo clothes.

I was dead set on the fact that I _wasn't_ showing yet though she insisted I was.

I refused to believe the small bump on my belly was anything but water weight because I could barely go ten minutes without gulping down a 16 oz bottle of water. She hadn't lied. I was feeling more and more like a fish with every day that passed.

"First we'll go to Bendi's Baby and Maternity Boutique. Wait 'till you see all the cute things they have. I already have about five outfits put on hold for me. When will you know if they're boys or girls?" Alice asked, screeching excitedly and pulling on my hand as we rounded the corner to catch a cab.

My phone buzzed and I rushed to pull it out of my bag. I couldn't move fast enough and my trembling hands weren't helping. "Um, I'm not sure, I don't even know if we will want to find out the sexes before they're born." I quickly told her.

_Good morning, beautiful. I didn't want to wake you with a text when I got in. How are three of my favorite people doing today? -E_

I beamed down at the screen and typed in my response rather eagerly while Alice went on and on about how we had to find out the gender of our unborn children or she would go mad.

_We're great. Shopping with Aunty Alice. Will you have a busy day? I hope we can Skype tonight. I can make a quick stop at one of Alice's other fav stores before returning home. You know, pick something special out for you and our games tonight. Wink, wink. -B_

I knew the reminder of our last Skype session would put a smile on his face and that was exactly what I intended on doing if he agreed. My girly parts twitched at the thought of his gorgeous face, and other body parts on my computer screen.

_Skype will be a must, baby. I should be back to the hotel at around ten, your time. Any news?" -E_

He didn't need to elaborate. I knew what and who he has referring to. He'd probably assumed I had gone to see him.

_No, just what I texted you last night. I'm not visiting. He's a big boy and can take care of himself. I'm having a girl's day with Alice looking at baby stuff, but I'll be thinking about you the entire time… mostly about those sweet lips I treasure so much.. -B_

I snorted as I read his reply.

_Only my lips, huh? -E_

"You two are such nerds," Alice accused. I stuck my tongue out at her and redirected my attention to the phone as we scooted into the back of a cab.

_Silly Stalker. Do you need me to send you a detailed list of all the body parts I'm missing? Because if you do, I'm going to get myself worked up and I'll be unable to continue with this shopping adventure. I'll have to go home and get a jump start on what we'll be doing on Skype and I'd much rather save all that excitement for later. -B_

I smirked to myself, proud of my flirtatious teasing. Leaning my head onto Alice's shoulder I let my free hand drape itself across my still mostly-flat stomach. She patted my belly lovingly and pulled her own phone out beside me.

_You better save ALL of that for me, you tease. ;) I love you, baby. Have fun today and try to not think about things that are out of your control. Give Alice my thanks for keeping you busy. Remember you have that meeting later with the interior decorator. She should be by around four. -E_

_Crap._ I'd almost forgotten.

"Alice, I have to be home by four."

"I thought you guys did your dirty Skyping late at night?" She huffed, seemingly upset that our day would be cut short. I laughed and told her about the meeting Edward had set up with a interior designer for our new home, all the while becoming aware that I'd yet to even tell her about the new place.

"Central Park views? Are you shitting me? You seriously struck gold, Swan. A trust fund baby! How could you not tell me about this? I'm sitting in on this meeting whether you approve or not. You know you want my help," she went on with determination.

I giggled and nodded my head approvingly as the cab pulled up to the shop she had been telling me about for what felt like weeks.

_I'll be there. Have a good day, lover boy. I still miss you. Tell Vicky I said hello. -B_

I felt the need to throw a little jab in. He had to know I was thinking about it.

_I won't be seeing her today. Have a great day, princess. I still love you more than anything. - E_

His statement put me at ease but also made me feel like an ass. There was no need to let obnoxious, slutty, hookery Victoria get to me. So long as I remembered not to trust her.

* * *

After spending literally two hours in a small baby boutique, Alice finally granted us permission to go get lunch. We left the store with bags in both hands and ten new contacts in my phone for baby related services. Alice was a natural at networking. She had even gotten me a ten percent discount after the clerk recognized her from her newfound television stardom.

"O-M-G. Edward will die when he sees the matching peacock onesies," she bounced.

One would think I'd grown used to her overly excited persona over the years. I was desperately trying to keep the grinning to a minimum because it would only increase her glee and I couldn't have that. I'd almost had three panic attacks while at the store.

She insisted that I'd done exceptionally well at hiding that small fact.

I heard her gasp and almost tripped over my feet as she pulled me to a stop, extending her left hand out to point towards the right of us.

"We have to get that!"

My eyes followed her isolated index finger to a street vendor selling tourist trap knick knacks. I scanned his merchandise and found what had caught her attention. A white onesie that read _I'm kind of a big deal in New York _across the top of a NYC skyline.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't restrain my giggles.

It was cheesy but perfect. They really would be a big deal so the baby out seemed absolutely perfect.

Alice snatched two down from the line they were suspended from and skipped over to the vendor. I followed her, laughing and shaking my head until a familiar face stepped up beside us.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Alice Brandon purchasing something from a sidewalk vendor."

"Ch-Charlie!" Both Alice and I gasped, her arm dangling the onesies out towards the seller with her payment in her other hand. She snatched her hands back and hugged them against her chest protectively while I stood beside her frozen.

"Hey, girls. Looks like you've been busy shopping at…" his words cut off after his eyes overlooked our shopping bags and landed on the additional baby outfits we were currently purchasing.

"Alice… are you? You're not… are you?" He stammered, staring back and forth between her belly and frightened eyes. I could sense her trying to decide if it'd be smarter to take the fall or to deny the entire situation. She looked over at me in panic and began sputtering uncontrollably. She was rendered speechless and I was still frozen.

I exhaled in defeat and carefully took the baby clothes from her wound up hands.

"No, Alice isn't pregnant," I said sternly. Charlie's eyes narrowed and things began to click.

"Bella… no," He whispered in heartache and horror, looking like someone had punched him hard in the gut.

I nodded _Yes_ and heard a light hiccup leave my lips as a chocked back a sob over his reaction. Charlie meant more to me than most knew and it cut me to realize I'd let him down. He looked disappointed and that hurt me more than anything else.

"When? How long have you known?" He questioned solemnly as my shoulders slouched forward feeling mortified.

"Why don't we go to the bar and talk Charlie? Bella should eat something. She has been craving nachos so it actually works out perfectly," Alice suggested, lightening the mood. She attempted to rescue me once again and I was once again forever grateful.

"Ok. Yeah. There's obviously a lot we need to talk about," he replied then shot me a disgruntled stare.

I redirected my eyes to the sidewalk, feeling more exposed than ever. I still had a lot more to drop. Charlie hadn't heard the half of it but he was already thinking the worst.

The cab ride was short since we were only a few blocks away from the tavern. Alice kept making me nervous with the constant leg shaking beside me. Once inside she let Charlie and I know that she would fix the nachos back in the kitchen while we discussed things in his office.

I was stunned, hurt that she'd be leaving me alone in the trenches when I needed her more than ever.

"You can do it. He'll get over it after the initial shock settles, I promise. He loves you," she murmured in my ear before retreating through the kitchen door. I let out a breath and followed Charlie into his office, where he wasted no time to shut the door and take a seat on the couch in front of me. I took his cue and sat down beside him, refusing to look anywhere else but at my feet.

"How far along are you?" He asked indifferently.

"Eight and a half weeks."

I wondered how long it would take him to do the math in his head, and if he knew enough to be able to realize math needed to be done. I certainly hadn't told him that I'd messed up with Jake that night he'd returned, but there was no telling what he'd heard around the bar.

"Shit, Bella. You just met him. Your mother would roll over in her grave," he shouted.

"Don't do that, Charlie. That's unfair," I snapped back. That was a low blow. I wouldn't let him use my mother's memory against me. He stilled for a second, his gaze fixated on the wall as he seemed to think something over.

"How long have you known?"

_What does it matter!_

"Not long. I found out while we were in California."

"Jesus, Bella. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. The responsibility that comes with raising a child…"

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not going to be a good mother? That I'm not responsible? I think I've done fairly well for myself thank you very much," I shot back, extremely aggravated by his accusation.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. Bella, you're life…it's going to change drastically now. It'll never be the same."

"Thanks for sharing, Charlie. I hadn't even thought about that," I replied sarcastically.

_What did he think of me? _I was reaching my limit.

"And Edward is cool with all this?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" I glared in disbelief.

He knew more was coming. I watched as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the sofa to prepare himself.

"Edward has been wonderful," I paused, searching for my next words carefully. "Especially considering the circumstances," I finished looking back down towards the floor.

"Don't you dare stop there, Bella Swan. Spill it."

I had to hold in my inappropriate laugh. Charlie was never one to beat around the bush.

"Alright. Two things. First… the not-so-major bit of information." I figured it was better to start with the more positive of the two revelations. "I'm pregnant with twins," I blurted out, tapping my belly lightly two times.

"Tw-twins?" He stuttered. The surprise and admiration in his voice forced me to smile. I only wished it would last. "You're having twins?"

I cracked a crooked smile as my response left my lips, "My grandmother was a twin. They run in my family," I informed him, thankful that I was being given the opportunity to make the positive moment last a little while longer.

"Two babies… You're not having just one… you're going to have two… at once," he muttered to himself, staring only at my belly.

_I really wish people would stop doing that. Jeez, I still have a face._

"Edward must have shit himself. I can't believe this."

"There's more Charlie. You have to keep your cool, though. Promise me you won't flip out or give me a lecture. I've already verbally abused myself enough, believe me," I told him as I straightened myself in my seat.

"I don't think it's possible to shock me any further," he replied making me laugh out mockingly.

_If only that were true._

"Well… there's… a very small chance that," I stopped and took a sip of water. He looked like he was about ready to rocket out of his chair any second. I couldn't read his expression because it wasn't one I had ever seen before on him. He was doing his best to remain unreadable but I didn't trust his ability to maintain his blank stare so I closed my eyes as the next words left my trembling lips.

"There's a small chance that they're… Jacobs," I spat out and began rocking in my seat.

"WHAT? Bella, you have to be joking!" Charlie instantly jumped from the couch and began pacing back and forth in front of me. "When did you…? How? Does he know? Does Edward know? Oh Bella! Shit! This is worst than I thought," his words continued to hiss in my head.

"Edward knows… he's been supportive and optimistic. I haven't decided when or if I'm going to tell Jacob." I looked up to see Charlie shaking his head in disagreement. That wasn't a surprise.

"You have to tell him. You can't _not_ tell him, Bella Swan. He has a right to know that he might be a father. To twins nonetheless! If you don't tell him and they turn out to be his, you will regret your decision."

I knew he was right but it didn't mean I was ready to have that conversation with my ex.

Not yet.

"It can wait, Charlie. There's no rush," I insisted, but my words only caused him to become more persistent.

"No, Bella. You need to tell him now. He's in a bad place. This might help him get his act together."

"Or it could knock him on his ass again," I mumbled with a sigh.

I wasn't prepared for the hug Charlie suddenly laid on me, but he held me close to him and whispered that he would always be there for me and the babies. He admitted that he wasn't ready to be a grandfather yet but that he also wasn't exactly ready to become my father figure either after my parents had died. I cried into his shoulder and nodded my head as his words helped relax me.

"You've done an exceptional job, Charlie." I unleashed another hug on him wishing there was something else I could say to express just how thankful I was to have him in my life.

"I guess things have a away of working themselves out. This should be no different, right?" I nodded against his chest. "And like I said, I'm here no matter what happens. If you want me to go with you to talk to Jake, I will. It's important that you tell him, Bells. You might not love him anymore, but you shouldn't take these moments away from him either. I'm sure Edward will understand. You seem to have found yourself a good guy in that Cullen kid."

The quiver in Charlie's voice took me by surprise. The idea that he might be close to tears instantly brought tears to my eyes. I'd never liked seeing him upset.

Another distraction was what I needed.

Why did Edward have to be on the other side of the country? Why was Alice taking so long grabbing the nachos? And why did Charlie have to be taking the situation so hard?

It wasn't as if I were still a teenager or some irresponsible flake with no sense of responsibility. I'd proven to him that I was capable of taking care of myself just fine. He had to know that Edward would be the ideal provider.

"Please promise me you'll tell Jake."

"I promise I'll _think_ about telling him," I muttered creating an even further grimace on my boss's face.

"How much longer do I get to keep you?" His question caught me off guard but I knew the answer already.

"February thirteenth will be my last day."

"Well, shit. That's not much time."

There was a knock at the door and Alice walked in carrying a tray of nachos and three glasses of water, plus one beer for Charlie. He smiled and took it from the tray before shooting Alice a dirty look.

"Can you believe this, Brandon?"

"It's pretty incredible," she replied and threw me a wink.

I pulled my phone out to check it for messages. There was nothing and I was baffled by how heartbreaking the discovery was.

_I miss him so much. _I had to figure something out to pass the time.

"I'm going to take a paternity test in six weeks and then we'll have our answers. I think I can wait to tell Jacob then. _If_ they are his. There's no reason to tell him before."

"Bella, ultimately it's up to you. I've told you how I feel. It's not going to get easier and there won't ever be a perfect moment. If they turn out to be his, and if you take these weeks away from him… just know that there will never be a _right time _to tell him."

I eyed Charlie, confused and considering. I would take his words to heart.

"Now that we've gotten that taken care of, wouldn't you love to see everything we bought today, Charlie?" Alice squealed as she leaped up from her seat to glide across the room so that she could retrieve our shopping bags.

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock on Sunday night and I was eagerly awaiting Edward's homecoming. I'd spent all day and the previous night digging through sample boxes and searching the internet for interior design ideas. My eyes burned and felt as though they weighed ten pounds each. I could hardly believe I'd wasted an entire day sitting on my ass book-marking web pages. I'd become obsessed with my nesting project and had secretly enjoyed sitting in Edwards shirt all day while I surfed the web.

The first room I'd decided to start on was our bedroom. I'd decided we would carry over the mirrors to at least one wall while draping the other two walls with dark fabrics. It was important to me that we have a sexy bedroom because for the next few months I knew I wouldn't be feeling my sexy self.

I wanted to save the nursery for last. Something inside told me I would want to take my time while attempting to conquer that section of our new home. Bree's room was a piece of cake. I'd told Maria, the interior designer, that I wanted a Disney princess wonderland and even arranged for one very special bed to be hand crafted just for her. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face once the room was complete.

The key clicked in the door and I rapidly sprang up from the couch to meet Edward in the hallway. He dropped his bags to his feet once he stepped in and extended his arms out to me with a full grin on his face. I ran myself into him, wrapping my arms and legs around his neck and torso.

"These weekends are feeling longer and longer every time," I grumbled against his mouth as I kissed him repeatedly. He frowned and nodded, pressing his forehead against mine while smiling into my watery eyes.

No words would ever explain how much I'd missed and hated to be away from him.

* * *

**~~*Edward*~~**

Bella looked stressed and beat. Not at all how I'd left her.

I was a douche for not having been around to help her handle all the bullshit she'd had to face. Leave it to fucking Jacob and his notorious timing for raining fuckery on my girl's life.

"Have you slept at all while I've been gone, baby?" I eyed her disapprovingly.

"A little. I've been obsessing over our new bedroom and Bree's room. I can't wait for you to see what I have planned."

She sounded enthusiastic and that made me feel a bit relieved.

I smiled down and pulled her into me. My body had been screaming out for hers since the moment we'd separated. Having her under and on top of me had been the only thing on my mind when the plane touched down.

I could never admit just how incomplete I'd felt while being away from her. She'd think I had some unhealthy kind of obsession. Truthfully, I could hardly work while I was gone, she was the only thing I could think about and now that she was back in my arms I felt like I could see again.

_Shit, I'm fucked. She's absolutely done me in. _

"Speaking of Bree, she's going to be coming back with us after Jane's wedding at the end of February," I told her hoping to get my mind on something else.

"Really? When in February?" Bella seemed taken aback by my news but her expression changed to excitement after she understood that meant we would have my daughter for a few days and not just a few hours.

"We're actually going straight from Rome to L.A. Bree will stay with us for that following week while her mom goes on her honeymoon. I hope that's ok."

"More than ok! I've been missing the little nugget. I hope her room will be finished by then."

I kissed the top of her head, adoring her eagerness. She really was thrilled and it made me fall that much more in love with her when she expressed how much she loved my little girl.

"I'll make sure it's finished," I guaranteed before carrying her into our bedroom. It had been far too long. We'd only had time to Skype once and that only made me more anxious to have her in reality. I wanted to play out all the thoughts that had developed in my horny head during the flight home and the cab ride to the apartment.

She squealed and latched her fingers into my hair as I nibbled on her shoulder, giving me a playful tug.

"I love you, Edward. Just incase you need a reminder." She winked and traced by bottom lip with her thumb.

_So fucking hot. _I needed to feel ever part of her.

I groaned and increased my pace towards the bed, ready to remind her just how much I loved and obsessed over her and her flawless body.

Being the tease that she was, Bella began grinding, pressing her hips harder into me. She grabbed my face with both hands and attached her lips to mine impatiently. My dick twitched and begged for release at the sounds she made, her movements becoming more intent.

"Fuck, baby. I've missed your taste," I grunted.

Reaching the bed, I laid us down and joined her movements. Something about being away from her for a few days had worsened my thirst. I felt like I hadn't touched her in years. Like I hadn't been inside of her in a lifetime.

Seeing her in one of my dress shirts and nothing else had pushed me over the fucking edge.

Bella wrapped her legs around me again, using all her strength and pulling me closer down to her. She arched her back and pressed her breasts against my chest, knowing exactly what that did to me.

"Please, don't make me wait," she begged hopelessly. So much so that I thought she'd cry if I didn't give into her request.

The distance seemed to have had the same effect on her and I was grinning like an idiot.

I stood and began removing my button-down shirt in record time, glaring at her with want as I dropped down my pants and boxers. _Fuck. This need is unreal._

Deciding to torture her a bit, I began unbuttoning her shirt slowly, taking my time to release her of it and then her underwear. Breaking our stare, I looked down at the part of her I'd missed the most during the night and licked my lips. Nothing else made my mouth water the way she did. I bent down and gave her clit one ample lick, enjoying her hisses and figuring I might as well reacquaint her with my middle finger. _Fuckme_, she felt so good I almost came right then.I pumped it in and out twice, growling when she began whimpering.

Just as she thought I'd keep on, I straightened up and removed them from her. My hands made quick work of reaching for her delectable breasts, my mouth waiting not another second to attack her pointed nipples.

Feeling her naked body pressed up against mine had to be one of the best feelings in the world. The minute we touched without any barriers was like an atomic bomb going off in our bedroom.

I sucked her hard into my mouth as her hands fought their own battle with my hair. She continued to thrust her hips up to mine, crying out loudly when she felt my dick near her entrance. One of her hands reached down and stroked me before circling the tip teasingly.

"Edward, baby, I need you in my mouth. I have to taste you. It's been too long," she panted while continuing her assaults.

"FUCK!"

Her request sent a shiver through me. I was one lucky motherfucker.

I stepped back willingly and lay on the bed, granting her my entire body. What she did next shocked me so greatly it was hard not to scream out profanities for the whole building to hear.

Bella positioned herself so that her legs parted beside my head, spreading them open and giving me the best of views. She placed both her hands next to my legs and bent forward, taking my cock in her mouth as if she'd been starving for it for months.

"Shiiiiiit!" The feeling of her lips and tongue circling and sucking me in made me impulsively grab her hips and bring her own delicate parts down to my mouth. I bit, licked and practically fucked her pussy with my tongue. The animalistic sounds we were both making would've scared anyone. All she could do was moan around me and push herself down to feel more.

I managed to let go and brought my right hand to where my lips worked her, using my two best fingers to hit the spot she liked. The spot that always sent her to cloud nine. The spot I knew would make her want more than just my fingers.

"Inside me. Now," she ordered incoherently and breathless as she let go and moved her body so that she was straddling me again. She raised herself up without another word or my approval, only to sink back down and burry my dick inside of her.

I grunted, sounding like the damn caveman I was, and held her hips firmly to keep her from moving. She'd nearly made me cum with her spontaneous advance and I needed a moment to control my impending release. After a longing moment, I sat up and took her legs in my hands, snaking them around my waist roughly and creating a better angle.

"Oh my _fuck_," Bella wept into my neck.

"Move on me, baby. Don't hold back," I whispered in her ear before taking it in my mouth.

She moaned and shuddered, clearly overwhelmed with the position and the feel it gave us. She dug her nails into my biceps and arched back, moving her hips and riding me with as much force as she had before. I did the same, clasping my mouth to keep in the shouting that was threatening to unfold, and held my body back with one hand while the other helped hold onto her ass and meet every thrust.

I looked her over. Salivating at the vision in front of me. Her breasts bounced up and down in the most perfect rhythm… her eyes remained closed and her mouth open as she took me further inside her. The only things touching were our lower bodies and her one hand on my arm, making the vision un-fucking-believable. I could see all of her.

"Look at me, Bella. Open your eyes," I implored, wanting to look at her as I began to loose control.

She did as I ordered, gasping and moaning at the same time once she grasped how much stronger the feeling was when we _watched._ Her eyes roamed down my neck, along my chest to where we were connected below. She threw her head back and bit her bottom lip so hard I was sure it'd bleed.

Her body started to tense up and her pussy clamp down on me as she increased the pace. Her moans came out as blaring cries and her movements became stronger, more forceful. It was useless to try and retain my gnarls.

She came first, quick and heavy like she naturally did. Her mouth and tongue attacked mine as she rode it out and her body succumbed to mine.

I held her waist and kept moving us, feeling my orgasm near. She continued moving down on me, slower and more deliberately. She knew it would send me rocketing. I was hissing and snarling into her mouth after three final thrusts, feeling the world crumbling around us.

Nothing would ever, not in a million years, compare to what Bella and I shared. To how we made each other feel. To how we fit and satisfied each other both emotionally and physically.

There was no fucking question. I _was_ the luckiest motherfucker on earth.

* * *

I chuckled as I watched Bella spin around our new home and unpacking boxes. She was in her element somehow and I was now fighting with my inner horn dog yet again to take her over the sofa right this very second.

Nearly two weeks had passed since the Jacob incident had occurred, and she really seemed to have relaxed once I'd returned home.

That was enough to help me feel better over the situation. Seeing her wound up was like a stab to the heart. There was never anything I could do other than be there for her and that never seemed to be enough.

She insisted she'd received no news on his progress and I believed her.

I could tell it was on her mind a lot of the time though. Whenever I would catch her sitting out on the patio without her pencil to her paper or when I'd find her staring off into nothingness… I felt certain that she was thinking about him, and wondering if he was ok.

It was against everything she believed in to not call him or send some kind of message.

It was because of that that I couldn't blame her for secretly being concerned and feeling guilty over everything her ex was doing to himself. The shithead refused to move on.

I had to give it to him. He'd done just the thing to maintain her attention a little while longer.

"Are you ready for our first night in our new place Care Bear?" I asked stepping up from behind her and enfolding my arms around her sexy baby bump after she'd taken a break. She glanced out the window down at Central Park and I could tell she wanted to go draw.

Her fingers were twitching at her sides and pulling at the fabric of her old worn t-shirt, just the way they always did when she wanted to disappear for an hour or two out on one of the balconies.

One of my best investments had been the outdoors portable heating units for our new home.

"Very much so Stalker," she mocked and turned her head to kiss my chin.

I was seriously starting to think there was something personally wrong with me because it couldn't be normal to stay so steadily obsessed over a single living being.

"Let's not over do it tonight. We've done a lot already. As long as Bree's room and our bedroom is complete before we leave, were good to go," I said just as her phone chirped from the coffee table. She kissed my cheek briskly and wiggled free from my arms.

Her face grimaced immediately after looking down at her phone's screen.

_It has to be him._

My temper rose whenever I thought about the idiot reaching out to my girl. I had to keep my cool though. I didn't want her stressing about my feelings.

I could tell she'd appreciated the space I'd already given her so I wasn't about to start getting all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on her, demanding to know what her message had said. Instead, I went back to unpacking the pots and pans and did my best to act as though I hadn't even noticed her change in mood.

If it was important, she would tell me.

She went into the bathroom with her phone and I let out a huff.

It was only a matter of time before shit started up again. Jasper had told me enough that I knew Jacob was back home and the band was on a hiatus waiting for him to get his shit together. He'd apparently really fucked things up with their new record label because of time they had set up in the studio but other than that, there had been no significant damage secondary to his misguided and selfish actions.

Bella was still carrying a huge weight of guilt on her shoulders though, and there was only one way to help her rid herself of that. It would take some convincing because she wouldn't agree to it at first. But I had to insist and I had to make sure I kept my unease hidden.

When she emerged from the bathroom she seemed miles away.

_It's now or never._ I opened my mouth to speak but she surprised me by doing it first.

"It was Sam. He needs me to cover for him tonight. Jacob's doing bad again," she mumbled, obviously upset but trying her best to hide it.

_Fucking prick. _

I wanted to shake her and ask her to come clean about what was on her mind— tell her that I could handle it… but part of me was afraid I wouldn't be able to handle it. I didn't want to hear that she still cared about him, even though I knew she did.

"Come sit with me," I told her as I made my way over to the day sofa that I'd pushed up against the living room window. She followed my cue and I pulled her down onto my lap, kissing her shoulder blade gently.

"You should go see him Bella," I said with the most serious expression I could fathom.

"What? No, I shouldn't. He would think it meant something," she stated with a shake of her head.

"It's time to tell him what's going on, Bella. I spoke to Charlie. He's right. Jacob has the right to know. As fucked up as it sounds, Charlie's _is_ right… this could be good for him. Something to motivate him to get his shit together."

I would say anything if it meant putting all the bullshit behind us again. If it took Jacob getting back on his feet to make her feel better again then I was willing to stand beside her while she helped supply the damn medicine. I felt sick to my stomach as the thought of my girl being someone else's cure settled in my gut.

"Edward, I don't think I should. We should have the test done first. What's a few more weeks?"

"And how are you going to get his DNA?" I asked curiously.

"Jasper already told me he could help get some hair from his brush." I was impressed at the fact that she'd thought this through.

"That's not right, Bella. I know you know that," I spoke up trying not to smile over her sneakiness.

She said nothing, and I watched as her eyes settled down below on the snow covered trees in the park.

"I'll go with you, and stay with Emmett. We'll even stand outside the door, if that's what you want," I promised while turning her head so our eyes could meet. She blinked her tears back and nodded as her lips began to quiver a few inches away from mine.

"If the tables were turned, if I was the one in his position I would want to know," I told her. I wanted her to understand why I felt it was important for her to tell him. "You won't be able to really breathe again until you've faced this head on. I need you to be guilt free while were in Italy," I told her with a smirk. She smiled and pressed a swift kiss on my mouth.

"See what you've done? I need to bite on that lip now."

She smiled and giggled, whispering a sweet I love you before telling me she was going to call Sam. I listened from the sofa as she told him we would meet them over at her old apartment in thirty minutes.

She was ready.

But was I?

* * *

Bella looked petrified as we got out of the cab once we were in front of her old building. Sam was waiting for us along with my least favorite of the bunch, Paul. That motherfucker was going to get his shit knocked in one of these days of he didn't start to filter that big mouth of his.

"You can do this baby," I reminded Bella softly, squeezing her hand as we walked up to join her old friends. Sam gave me a solemn head nod and Paul sneered after scanning me up and down like the little bitch he was.

"Is he stable enough that I don't need to worry about him hurting her?" I asked bluntly. I heard Bella gasp beside me. The thought obviously hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Yeah, he's with it. We took the pills from him but he mouthed off and said it didn't matter. That he had more stashed somewhere and that we couldn't baby sit him forever."

_What a fucking tool. _

I brushed the top of Bella's shaking hand with my thumb and noticed Sam frown at us while we all made our way into the elevator. I pushed the button to Emmett's floor and pulled Bella back up against me, not caring that I might piss Sam and his crony off with my action. I needed to soothe my girl.

"I'll be right down stairs and they'll be right outside the door. If you need me stomp your foot three times," I teased hoping to make her smile.

It worked for a brief second until the elevator chimed signaling our arrival.

"You're ok. Just tell him like it is and be honest. I love you," I told her while holding her face between my hands. "All of you," I added in a low whisper. I moved my left hand slowly, grazing her stomach before I gave her a reassuring kiss.

"I love you too. Thank you for being as understanding as you are. Keep your phone close?" She kissed me once more before I turned to exit the elevator. I forced a smile and waved one last goodbye after she'd blown me a kiss, which I cheese-ishly pretended to catch with my right hand.

She did terrible things to my ego but I didn't fucking care. She made it all worth it.

It'd become more and more obvious that she really was it for me and that I needed to finalize our relationship because there was nothing else out there better for me.

* * *

**~~*Bella*~~**

My hands shook as I followed Sam and Paul out of the elevator onto the floor of my old apartment. They kept mumbling something back and forth to each other but I tried to pay no attention. I needed to keep my thoughts clear and focused now.

"We told him we were coming over but he's going to be shocked to see you. He was sure you didn't care after you didn't call or text him last week. We will be right outside if you need us," Sam told me, looking nervous and unsure over letting me go in alone.

"I should… I need to prepare you guys for something… before I go in," I stammered looking down at the ground. I rested my hands on my stomach pulling my loose fitted sweater up against my obvious bump after opening my jacket up and waited for my gesture to register in their heads.

"Holy shit. Shut the fuck up," Paul screamed and stomped his foot to turn around where he started pacing the hallway like a tiger trapped in a cage.

"You're pregnant?" Sam asked with disbelief. I looked up into his shocked eyes and nodded my head in confirmation.

"Shit. Paul call the rest of the guys. He's going to need us after this," Sam declared.

"You're fucking pregnant, Bella? Really? Seriously? You didn't do enough by leaving him?" Paul accused, livid over a situation that had absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Grow the hell up and mind your own fucking business, Paul. Do you really think I need _your _arrogant bullshit right now? I'm so sick of you wanting to put all of this on me. Like this is all _my _fault. I was not the one who left. I was not the one who suggested we take a break, or the one who stopped all communication after leaving someone they supposedly loved in tears the night before they left for two months, or the one who slept with some skank in Miami," I shot back pointing my trembling finger at him.

He stood frozen after my verbal attack. Finally I'd laid it all out there for them. I put it all into perspective from my point of view and let them know just how much I knew about Jake and his so called 'break' from our relationship.

"Bella, he was a mess on that tour. You need to know that. That's when all this started."

"It doesn't matter, Sam. He still did it and I still fell for someone else. It is unbelievably unfair for you guys to make me feel bad for opening my heart again. I'm sorry that things didn't work out between me and Jake. Sorry we couldn't be that fairytale couple you guys always thought we were. If you were ever my friend you need to once and for all accept that things are over with us. That I've moved on and I'm happier than I've ever been. I'm sorry if that sounds cruel, but it's the truth."

"I understand your reasons Bella, but it's still hard to get used to it. I'm working on it. You are my friend and I want to be there for you. It's just going to take some more time," Sam replied quietly, almost sounding ashamed with himself.

I nodded my head and whispered a soft _Thank You_ before squeezing his arm affectionately.

"How far along are you?" Paul asked looking slightly puzzled.

_Shit._

_Leave it to Captain Obvious to point out the things I didn't want to discuss._

"I'm a little over ten weeks."

_Shit, please please, please don't be good at math._

Almost instantly Sam's eyes locked with mine once again. "You're showing a lot for ten weeks Bells."

_Ok. Not the reaction I was dreading._

"I'm having twins," I mumbled touching my belly again two times.

"OH SHIT!" Paul was pacing again and I was wanting to trip him with my foot.

"Paul, do I need to send you outside?" Sam asked annoyed. There was more going on in his head; I could see it and I knew what was coming next.

"Is there a chance…? I mean I know about that one night…" I stopped him before he could finish.

"I'm going in to talk to Jacob. He can fill you guys in about the rest." I turned to make my way to the other end of the hallway without issuing another word.

"Maybe I should go in with you," Sam spoke up as he jogged after me down the hallway. I extended my arm out to stop him.

"I'll be fine. I won't lock the door behind me. If you hear anything other than expected shouting you have my permission to come in," I told him firmly. He studied my eyes for a few seconds and nodded, obeying my wishes.

"This will break him," he whispered his final plea and it forced me to close my eyes so I could blink back the tears that were already swelling up.

"Some good has to come from this," I replied quietly, more to myself than to him.

I turned back around and continued my walk down to the apartment I had spent so many years in. I knocking three times and pushed the door open, finding a room filled with cigarette smoke and loud pulsing music.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhh the angst. I know… not nice to leave you there, but the next chapter is half way complete so this should be one of those 7 day till the next update kind of waits. It also promises some nice Italy fluffiness.**

*******My question to the readers:*******

**I've been considering throwing in some ****Jake POV**** with the next chapter, but I wanted to hear how you guys felt about that. Would that be something of interest or should I save it for the outtakes once the story is complete? PLEASE let me know your thoughts! Much love, and to those who celebrate it, have a safe and happy Memorial Day.**

**Check out my profile for a link to the newest manip made for this chapter of TMT. Super sweet. I *heart* you Lolypop82!**

**CC I *heart* you too! Bestest smutty beta EVER! You complete me! **


	25. Broken Dreams Bring New Reality

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. I take pride in Stalker and his Care Bear though. **

**A/N: A huge thanks to all my regular readers and reviewers, seriously I wish I could hug the crap out of each and every one of you. So because you're all so amazing I have granted you nice surprise at the end of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Broken Dreams Bring New Reality**

**Chapter 25**

**~~*Bella*~~**

I took three steps inside and closed the door without looking back as my eyes adjusted to the darkness that greeted me.

The smell of cigarette smoke made me sick to my stomach and I knew before anything else I needed to get some windows open. There was no way I'd be able to stay in here for more than a minute otherwise. I could barely breathe without choking on the contaminated air.

_Dammit, Jacob. _

I was disappointed to say the least. We both had quit smoking together more than three years ago. The discovery that he had once again picked up the habit was a huge set back.

"Jacob?" I called out as I lifted one of the living room windows open in front of me, letting some of the cool winter air into the stuffy apartment. I quickly stuck my head out the window and took in two deep breaths before making my way to the back of the apartment where the only other room was located.

Noticing shadows moving around in the bedroom I turned to head towards the doorway that was already cracked opened, stopping by the stereo to first turn the defining music down.

My hands were trembling and sweating. I had no idea what I might find when I looked inside. Again, I called out his name, hoping desperately that he might give me the all clear to come in.

"Bella?"

I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his raspy voice.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a scanty sneer. "Did Sam kidnap you and force you to come?"

He was still slightly intoxicated; I could tell by the way he spoke and the lost look on his face.

I'd seen him far worst before so I wasn't worried. He was under control of his words and actions and it gave me the courage I needed after I took another deep breath before going further into the bedroom we once shared.

"What are you doing Jake?" I asked looking around the dark room.

The entire apartment was a mess but the bedroom looked completely unlived in. The bed was made and the curtains were drawn, but Jacob sat hugging his knees in the far right corner. His guitar lay on the ground beside him untouched. He looked serene but entirely broken.

"I was trying to write a new song but it won't come out the way I want it to. It's missing something."

"Oh. Well, maybe your head is feeling too cloudy to let you get creative?" I suggested after taking another step further into the room.

He wasn't sleeping in the room, that much was obvious. The thought of why that was made me hurt. _Why wouldn't he just move out if he had such strong feelings about this apartment?_

"Why'd you come here, Bella?" The pain behind his words almost knocked the wind out of me. It was as if he feared my answer and for some reason that tore me apart.

"I heard you were having a rough time."

"Like you give a shit," he muttered, swiftly bringing his guitar to his lap and beginning to strum the strings.

It was something he always did when he was uncomfortable with conversation. His own way of putting up a wall- but I wouldn't let it go. Not after everything that had happened.

"When did you start smoking again?" I asked disapprovingly as I walked across the room to pull the curtains back and open the window, relieving us both of the smoke that had also filled this room.

"On tour."

"Seems you picked up a lot of things while on tour," I mumbled, stealing a glance in his direction just in time to catch his grimace at my words.

"I guess I deserve that."

"What are you doing to yourself, Jacob? You're messing everything up for the band. How can you not see that? How can you be _this_ selfish?"

The answer came to me the moment the words left my mouth.

_That was who he was._

"Jesus. I need a break! I need some time for myself," he shouted sounding exasperated.

"But they depend on you! You can't think of just yourself, Jacob. You need to cut this shit out," I said in my most serious tone. "_I _need you to cut this shit out. I refuse to let you throw everything you've worked so hard for out the window as if it means nothing at all to you."

"Seriously, Bella? Why do you care?" He asked in a huff before strumming a bunch of random strings out of tune aggressively.

"I care because you chose _this_ over us. That better fucking mean it was worth it. I refuse to make it all have been for nothing," I yelled loudly after stomping my foot.

He looked away embarrassed and I saw his shoulders relax a little.

"That was the stupidest decision of my life."

"We're past that Jake. Nothing has changed. I am still happy with where I am. However, that doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you. You have to stop this. And if you don't I will go see your parents myself."

I was surprised by the smirk that crossed his face.

"You wouldn't," he dared playfully.

I was pissed that he could find a humor in his situation. I hadn't meant any of what I'd say as a joke.

"I'm not playing any games, Jake. You could have died," I sighed in defeat as I slid my body down the wall to take a seat beside him. He wasn't taking anything seriously and until he did none of it would change.

"It was an accident. It's won't happen again."

"Why? Because you'll keep better track of your dosage? No," I raised my voice, feeling more and more upset by the second. "You're going to cut all this shit out. The pills, the binge drinking, the smoking… _all_ of it."

"What's it to you, Bella? Honestly? Because I don't buy your reason. You've said so yourself, you're happy. Can't you live your life and let me live mine? It's how you wanted it. You've made that perfectly clear," he replied softly while looking down towards my tear-streaked face. The sight of my crying seemed to soften him but I hated showing my weakness.

"Promise me you're going to cut it out. Promise you'll get back in the studio tomorrow," I pleaded.

He smirked again and told me he wasn't due back in the studio until Monday. I smiled at the sound of his happy tone and ability to make things not seem as bad as they really were.

It was funny how easily he could flip that switch.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore," he added in a whisper, ruining the moment.

"_Dammit, _Jake. Stop it. I just told you why it matters. Accept it and stop being so stubborn."

He began plucking his guitar strings again, not saying a word in return.

It was a familiar song. One he'd once told me I'd inspired all on my own as he watched me draw one late summer morning when we had gone into Central Park for a picnic.

"Can you please put that thing down for a minute? I need to speak to you and I need you to stop with the toddler-like avoidance behavior."

He looked up, probably surprised by the sound of hopelessness and agony in my voice. I watched as he slid the acoustic guitar up off his lap and onto the bed in front of us.

"You look good, Bells." I redirected my eyes away from his, feeling uneasy by the sudden compliment.

"No, really. You look amazing," he insisted, not ready to let it go.

I cleared my throat once, crossing my arms in front of me and pulling on my jacket.

There was no _right _way to tell him. No way he'd take it lightly. I really wished Charlie hadn't gotten to me because I was ready to back out. I was desperate for a way out of it. What would I say to him? And how would I say it?

"Jacob I'm pregnant," I blurted out, closing my eyes to shield away from the wrath I knew would come.

His expression went from peaceful to absolutely pain-stricken in a matter of seconds when I peeked at him once the silence surrounded us. I hadn't meant to say it but the words had come pouring out before I could stop myself.

"You're fucking _what_? Please tell me this is your idea of some twisted, fucked-up joke because you could not have just said what I think you did," he growled frantically while standing up beside me. I saw both his fists ball at on his sides just before he turned himself away from me breaking our eye contact and stomping away, grumbling profanity after profanity. He slammed the bedroom door shut after crossing the threshold into the living room, leaving me alone and feeling more hopeless than I had before.

_Well, that could have gone both better and-or a lot worst._

My phone buzzed in my bag as soon as the thought left my mind._ Edward. _He'd heard the door slam, no doubt.

_Are you ok? What did he do? Should I come up? -E_

I let out a sigh and sunk lower to the ground, needing a moment before I tried to stand up.

_He knows. He slammed the door after leaving the room. I'm ok. -B_

I got myself up off the floor and went into the bathroom to splash water on my face. Things weren't going as easily as I had hoped. I stood still, staring at my reflection as my lips trembled. Memories of the last moment I'd spent in the very same spot came rushing back. The morning after the big mistake. The feelings of regret and disappointment in myself. The thought of never having Edward again.

_Stay strong, _I reminded myself for Edward. _Things can only get better from here. Right?_

I walked back into the bedroom. My eyes scanned the room again and I noticed all our framed photos were now lining the dresser by my side of our once-shared bed. The entire scene was so unwanted it was literally giving me chills. It was almost as if he had set it up to be some kind of shrine to what we once were and a sudden sob escaped my lips.

"Oh Jacob."

None of it made any sense. Looking back at everything, at how it all started… I felt like I was standing in the middle of a Twilight Zone episode once more.

I took another deep breath and whipped my eyes of the fresh tears that had formed before making my way to the door. I didn't know how to tell him the rest. The other part of it might soften the news, but at the same time it would probably make it entirely more unbearable for him.

He hadn't even tried to move on yet. Telling him that we might be having two babies together would turn his world upside down.

_Please let Charlie have been right. Please don't let me hurt him any further._

He was out on the balcony, puffing away on another cancer stick while pacing back and forth, his other hand tugging on his hair frantically.

I went to the kitchen and got a glass from the cabinet, filling it with water from the sink and trying my best not to tumble the pile of dished that had accumulated inside of it. I couldn't believe how much of a mess the tiny apartment was in. Jacob had never been the unkempt type. I walked by the couch and saw a pillow and comforter lying in a pile on the floor. The empty frame of the coffee table still remained though someone had thankfully picked up the broken glass from Jacob's fall.

I opened the door and wrapped my arms across my body, closing my jacket to protect my shaky body from the chilled winter air. A deep shiver ran down my spine as I rubbed my arms briskly trying to warm myself.

"Jake…there's more," I muttered after stepping out onto the patio, closing the door behind me and taking a seat across from where he stood. I watched as he leaned over the edge of the balcony, ashing his cigarette. He looked more tormented than I'd ever seen him.

"Can you please put that thing out while we talk?" I begged loudly. He glanced over his shoulder at me with a sneer and flicked the cigarette from his fingers before turning around and crossing his arms.

He was preparing for the worst.

"I get it, Bella. You've moved on. I don't need to hear anymore. I guess this is the closure I needed," his voice shook enough for me to notice and it made it unbelievably difficult to look him in the eyes now. "_Shit, _this is some fucked up situation. Five years with me and he does it in two months. If you're going to tell me the wedding is in two weeks you can walk out that door right now Bella."

I couldn't blame him for thinking that. Edward and I hadn't exactly done things in sequence, or in a traditional kind of way. We had built ourselves a life together in record time.

"Jake, stop. There is more but it has nothing to do with a wedding. Christ."

"Oh, I bet. And why wouldn't there be? The news that your knocked up was just the warm up, right? 'I'm pregnant and I'm getting married'. Shouldn't that go together, isn't that the fucking path you've decided to go down? Well, go on. Let's hear it. What _else _is there if there's no god damn wedding Isabella?"

His anger was getting the better of him and for a brief moment I was actually too frightened to continue.

I could barely think let alone utter a word as his eyes kept burning into me.

"Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like you _want_ to hurt me," I somehow choked out. His words had reached me more than he'd possibly meant them to. Sitting back further into the chair my jacket accidentally fell open and exposed my noticeable bump.

"I can't _believe_ you let this happen. You hardly fucking know him!_" _He grumbled as his eyes settled on my stomach. He turned his back on me and I swore I heard a cry leave his lips, which only made my own tears begin to fall.

"Please, sit?" I asked trying to warn him with my tone but he merely let out a sarcastic laugh and shook his head in disobedience.

I was wiping my damp cheeks with the back of my sleeve when he turned suddenly and examined me, his entire expression changing as something appeared to hit him.

"Wait a second… How far along are you? That can't just be a few weeks, can it? _Fuck_, Bella, what the hell is going on here? Is it… am I …" he trailed off. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as he took a step towards me.

Standing to stop him from saying anything further, I rested my hands on my stomach. I tapped my bump lightly twice, my own signature move. _The Double Belly Bump_, as Edward liked to call it.

"I'm having twins… and yes. They _might_ be yours," I let the words rush out and walked to stand beside him so that I could glance down at the busy street where traffic was backed up and life was going on.

I looked over at Jacob after a minute or two had passed. He hadn't uttered a single sound or moved a muscle. He only stared at me with disbelief. His head shook back and forth over and over again, his jaw clenched and eyes blank.

"Are you fucking with me?" He finally grunted.

"What? Of course I'm not, it's the truth. We can have a test done next month to find out for sure, but everyone seemed to think it was important I tell you before then."

"You… you weren't going to tell me?" He stuttered looking both battered and offended. He actually looked completely livid.

"It just seemed better to wait. There was no need to tell you if the results came back positive that Edward was their father," I told him honestly, while I continued to avoid his stare.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Charlie and Edward both thought it was best."

"That makes sense," he snickered before walking to take a seat on the lounge chair.

"Shit Bella," he cursed for what felt like the one-hundredth time. "What the hell does this mean? Five minutes ago I was finally ready to accept that I needed to let you go and now you're tell me I might be a father… and to twins? Jesus Christ."

I drew a breath in sharply. _What did this mean? What now?_

Running my hands through my hair, I walked back over to where he sat and took a seat next to him. "I wish it weren't happening, Jacob. Believe me. I wish we could have been able to have a clean break but apparently that's just not how destiny has seen it. I'm sorry. I never wanted to put you through this but now more than ever I need you to stop all this madness. Seeing you this way and hearing you're in a hospital… I can't handle it. If something were to ever happened to you, lord help me Jake, I would never forgive you," I told him as the tears rushed down my face again.

I felt him wrap his arms around me instantly, bringing my body closer against him. The warmth felt better than the hateful stares he'd given me moments ago so I didn't push him away.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm being an ass as usual. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Really, I don't. Just tell me what this means. Tell me what I need to do."

I looked up into his eyes after hearing _the _Jake I had once loved and appreciated more than anything. I shrugged my shoulders in shame, not knowing how to answer his question.

"I'm not really sure. I suppose the doctor will let me know when I go in for my part of the test. Most likely, I assume they will need you to go give a DNA sample at the clinic uptown. We'll have the results a week after I've had the test done. We should know something in the next five weeks or so and then hopefully we can put all this behind us."

"And… what if they're mine?" He asked huskily, his voice lowering with the word, '_mine'._

"We'll figure that out if it happens. There's a very slim chance, Jake. Please understand that," I spoke carefully. There was no need to torment him any further.

"I get it, I was there," he let out furiously, his mood changing once again like a light switch.

I looked down at my feet as I felt my curiosity get the better of me. "Did we… I mean… did you even… _finish_ that night?"

Jacob choked on his breath and looked away from me. He'd clearly not been expecting my question. I gave him a while before pushing further.

"I was so drunk that night Jake," I whispered, expressing that fact a bit further for some reason.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. I noticed when you passed out underneath me crying," he shot back before jumping up from his seat to walk away again.

It didn't go unnoticed that he hadn't answered my actual question.

"So what happened that night?" I asked, shocking myself with the ability to not back down.

"You were drunk and I took advantage of you. Yes, I completed my caveman mission and I've felt like shit for it since. It's going to be a great story to tell our possible children someday," he spat and kicked the railing with his foot. The entire foundation shook underneath us from his violent outburst.

"You should go."

"What? But, Jake—"

"Go! Now! Before I say something I'll regret Bella," he shouted, pointing his finger towards the front door and looking away from me. I bit my lip to hold back my cry as I shook my head in obedience.

His tone had once again shaken me to the bone. I couldn't find the strength to say anything else. I'd never heard him yell with that much fervor. Not ever. My knees trembled under my weight but I managed to make my legs carry me forward back inside, touching the familiar furniture pieces as I passed them by.

Stopping after my hand reached the door knob, I looked back one last time at my past as he crumbled further on the balcony and feared I had done the exact opposite of my intentions.

The news had devastated him even further. I had successfully ripped out his heart and stomped on it several more dozen times.

I didn't deserve to be going down stairs to the man who had somehow accepted me and all my complicated baggage. I didn't deserve to be happy. Not when I was walking away from bruising someone so deeply.

* * *

**~~*Edward*~~**

Things hadn't gone well. I knew that much the moment she walked through the door.

Emmett had reported to me that he could repeat the conversation back to me verbatim because he'd had his window open and could hear them out on the balcony while they talked it out. As much as I appreciated the offer, I had refused.

That was far too intrusive and I wasn't about to start playing those kinds of games even if my girl did like to call me her Stalker.

"Shh, baby. Don't cry. The hard part is over," I promised as I pulled Bella down into my lap and wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"He hates me," she frowned as I wiped away her tears.

"I doubt that." No one could hate her. Especially not Jacob. He'd only been stunned the same way I was when I'd first heard the news.

Well… no. Not the same way.

I'd gotten to keep her so I was in a much better position. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. A thousand thoughts about how it could benefit both him and her, I'm sure.

"He'll get over it once the initial shock settles," I promised her.

He'd be back. He could never stay away for long. I knew that.

She'd done her part and gotten everything out. She would be able to sleep with a clear conscience now.

"I told him everything. That they're twins and that there's a chance he could be the father. For some damn reason I even pointed out that it was a small chance. That's what seemed to make him angry… and then I decided to bring up that night. I asked what actually happened." She stopped there and a shivering cry escaped her, breaking my heart that much more. "I asked him how far things had gone and he said something about having a great story to tell our maybe-children one day. He looked so broken, Edward. He was ready to let me go and now I've thrown this on him. I was wrong to tell him. I shouldn't have listened to Charlie. We should have waited."

"No, baby. You did the right thing. He had the right to know. He needs to be ready just in case," I whispered while stroking her hair just as we heard a loud bang come from above. It was followed by two more crashes and then muffled shouting. Bella let out a loud sob and hugged me closer.

"_Dammit_, See! I should have waited! Why did I let Charlie get to me? I know Jacob better than anyone else. I should have—" her words were cut off by a loud knock that came from Emmett's front door. Up until then Emmett had remained in his bedroom while Bella and I talked out in the living room but he was suddenly there, looking pumped and ready for a fight.

"Let's do this," he barked, punching his fist into his other hand.

"Calm down, Muhammad Ali," I directed. Leave it to him to find a quick solution. Fists always solve everything in my best friends eyes.

"It's him," Bella said into my neck. She clasped tighter onto my shirt and shook more violently than before.

"If you have nothing more to say to him then I'll tell him to leave," I told her while wiping a tear from her cheek. "And if he doesn't listen, I will force him to."

She nodded and finally looked up at me. I lifted her up off my lap and sat her back down on the couch so that I could get the door.

I waved Emmett away but he shook me off saying he'd rather stand behind while I confronted the person at his front door.

_It better not be Jacob. It better not fucking be. She can't take anymore today. _

I was surprised to find Sam standing in front of me, looking uncomfortable and concerned.

"Is Bella alright?" He asked and peered over my shoulder to search for her.

"Yeah, she's holding up." I eyed him suspiciously. Bella had told me how good of a friend Sam had once been to her but I had to be careful. I'd learned how manipulative Jacob could be and how easily he could convince his friends to help him out.

"What's going on up there?" I asked closing the door slightly, not wanting Bella to hear or worry.

"He's throwing shit around. Nothing major, he's just venting," he waved it off as if it was no big deal so I decided to take his word for it. "I wanted to make sure Bella was ok. She rushed right past us without even looking at us."

"She's shaken up that he took it the way he did, but she'll be fine."

Sam looked down with a shake of his head and huffed.

"It's a pretty twisted situation."

"Yeah. That seems to be the perfect phrase for it, doesn't it?" A part of me wanted to like Sam but I still couldn't see myself trusting him. He seemed too involved with the other side, even if he also seemed to be having a hard time with that fact at the moment. His loyalties were far to bipolar for me to ever really get along with him. "We're handling it the best way we know how. She had to be honest with him."

"No, I get that. It's just… this is shitty man," he went on with perseverance. "And I'm sorry. I know I haven't been a good friend to her. Please tell her I apologize and want to change that. For real this time. I'm trying hard to see things from her side." I watched him as he shifted his weight back and forth nervously. "You seem like a good guy and you don't deserve any of this shit either. I hope you can believe me when I tell you Jacob's not all bad. He's in a bad place… he's been in one for awhile."

If anything, I had to admire his integrity. "He wasn't in a bad place when he left her."

"You're right, he wasn't. He had a different excuse for that," he responded then looked away again, obviously holding something back. "I guess I'll see Bella at work. She's still working, right?"

"Yeah, only for a few more days. Do you want to come in and talk to her?" I asked, not knowing what else to say and feeling a little awkward.

"No, that's alright, I don't want to cause her any more trouble. I wanted to make sure she was ok. She was brave to come here. Take care of her, Edward. She's a special girl."

"More than you know," I shook his hand and watched him walk down the hallway towards the elevator that would take him back up to the chaos above.

* * *

Three days had gone by and Bella was still her half-hearted self. It was difficult not to let it get to me. She didn't deserve to be carrying so many burdens still. That wasn't the way things were supposed to be. It was obvious that something had to be done before we left for Italy.

I never expected _him_ to make the first move though.

"Mr. Cullen, there's a Jacob Black here to see you," an insecure Riley informed me after having knocked once at my office door. I sat back in my chair and voiced a huff.

_What. The. Fuck. _

_What did he want now? And he came to my place of work? _

The image of Jacob standing in my office was humorous and I now found myself smirking.

If he thought he could come and start shit or say something thinking I wouldn't kick the fuck out of him he had another thing coming. Phil would have my back, too. He knew everything and wouldn't hold it against me if my temper got the better of me.

"Let him in," I heaved with a single breath and clicked my mouse to save the file I had been working on.

I stood to glance out the window, hoping it would ease my annoyance while I waited for Jacob's arrogant face to walk in. I turned around as I heard the door open and did my best to shield the hate on my face.

"Jacob."

"Edward," he scoffed back after sticking his hands into his jean pockets. He continued to eye me up and down with distaste and I did my fucking best not to smirk over all the upper hands I held against him.

He despised me just as much as I did him and for some reason I found comfort in that.

"Riley, let Phil know I'll be a few minutes late for our conference call with James. I shouldn't be too long," I told my assistant who looked unsure about leaving me in the room alone with the man he'd just shown back.

"Were you in the neighborhood or were you just stopping in for a chat?" I asked after he said nothing once we were alone. He snorted back a laugh and his nostrils flared while his eyes continued to burn into me.

"I came to talk about Bella and… our situation. Jasper told me where you worked and I thought it'd be better for me to come here than show up at your place," he answered as his eyes began inspecting my office. He seemed impressed and disgusted at the same time, though he tried to hide it. His reactions were beyond amusing.

Apparently, it was still registering with him that Bella had upgraded the day she had walked out on him.

"Better for you or her?" I asked, my own arrogance getting the better of me.

"Both." He glared at me with hostility.

"What do you want, Jacob?" It had been less than five minutes and I'd already had enough. The conversation was boring me and I was ready to kick his pitiful ass out. He was trying to be a fucking thorn in my side when I had plenty of things I needed to be doing.

I certainly didn't get paid to deal with Jacob Blacks bullshit.

"I wanted to let you know I'm not going to be around. I can't… not if I want to make an honest effort at getting over her," he admitted. The fact that he avoided looking at me while he said the last part spoke volumes.

_Coward._

"Ok," I replied casually, taking a seat behind the desk and leaning back. The fucker had more to say, my questioning wasn't necessary.

"I'm leaving the city. I've made arrangements to stay with a friend over in Jersey." He paused and waited for something—God knows what. The only feedback he received was a glance from me down my watch. "That being said… I don't want her trying to contact me unless you come back as a negative in the paternity test. She can let me know then. I'm not going uptown, they won't need my shit. If you fail then we know they're mine. I wouldn't deny those results and I don't need the confirmation. I'm not going to meet you guys for lunch to talk about names or pick out stuff for the registry while we wait. I now realize I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing about this. Especially if she's chosen to stay with you no matter what," he finished.

"That's not going to change," I challenged him with a raise of my brow.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that."

"I would have wanted to know, if it was me, if things were different. Charlie was also sure that telling you was the right thing for her to do."

"That's no surprise. I figured he'd feel that way since he has his own skeletons to sort out. As for you and me, the only thing we have in common is that we're both in love with the same woman. There are no other shared comparisons. You and I couldn't be more different," he kept on, looking past me and out the window of the office I had killed myself to earn.

"Funny. We agree on something."

His eyes landed on the framed drawings on my desk and I noticed his body begin to shake in reaction to seeing Bella's work. The disapproving tension he gave away was enough to make my day if the announcement of his departure hadn't. Even if I didn't understand why he had to make it known.

_If you want to disappear, fucking do it. We would all happily wave goodbye and hope to never see your fucking face again. _

"And what if they doturn out to be yours? Then what?" I asked curiously. I assumed it was an appropriate question since he was being so forth about how he felt and what his plans were. I wanted to know how far into the future he had thought about.

"I haven't figured that out yet," he replied appearing irritated. "Just take care of her, Cullen."

"You don't have to tell me, _Black_. She will always be taken care of."

_She was in better, more responsible, and capable hands now._

"And here." I opened my desk drawer to grab the envelope Phil had dropped off a week earlier. "Bella asked me to get some money for the ring you bought. I had a friend who knew someone. He said he got you a good return." I extended my arm out to hand it to him.

He didn't move, only stared at the envelope with a set jaw.

"Take it. She wants you to have it. It was fucked up of you to push that ring on her and you know it," I told him, amazed by my own patience.

"I don't want the money. Use it to start a college fund or something. I don't want it and I have half a mind to take a cab uptown right now to confront Bella about this," he returned with menace in his tone.

"You do that and I'll have security waiting for you. Only I'll make sure they give me a few minutes alone with you before they haul your sorry ass to jail for trespassing."

_He wanted problems, I'd fucking give him some._

"I would expect nothing less, from someone like you Cullen," he threw out, clinching his fists at his sides now. "I'm fucking done. You have nothing to worry about. This," he paused to point his index finger back and forth between us. "This entire thinghas turned far too fucked for me. Just treat her right because I'll be back to catch her when she falls if you don't. And mark my words, with you out of the picture, she _would_ come back."

"Don't be ridiculous, kid. You know she would've left you sooner or later. And trust me when I say it is _you _who has nothing to worry about," I gave back as I stood from my chair. "I'd actually like to thank you. I saw what treating her wrong can do and I'll never be the one to bring that kind of pain to her again. You will _never_ get another chance. I'm not going anywhere, not ever."

He turned without saying another word and bolted out of my office as I said _my_ last words, obviously having heard something he didn't like.

* * *

"In exactly eight hours I will—for the first time in my entire life—be on foreign soil," Bella screeched and giggled next to me as we waited in line to board our international flight. She had been acting like a child since we'd gotten out of bed this morning and I was enjoying every second of it.

Free-spirited Bella was something I loved and could never get enough of.

I was pleased by how well she had taken the news of Jacob showing up at my office and disclosing his plans for his future. It relaxed her and I'd decided to not question it at all. If the idea of the fucker keeping his distance helped loosen her up then I would take it and hope he'd stay away permanently even though I knew that was to be doubted. I was well aware of his game. He may have wanted to act like he was leaving out of selflessness but I knew better.

Give her time. Let her think he's finally being an adult. Let her believe he's getting his shit straight. Have her trust that he's really thinking about things to then swoop back in and play his next hand.

I wasn't a fucking idiot and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him ruin the week I had planned either.

Things would go smoothly for us in Italy. I had covered all bases to make sure of that. I'd even convinced Bella that she didn't need to bring her cell phone. I'd told her that mine was all we would need for the two weeks we'd have away.

That successfully guaranteed the dumb fuck wouldn't interfere during the next fourteen days. A week in Rome and a week in L.A. I had her all to myself and I was determined to make every moment count.

"It's too bad we're not going some place tropical. It would've been nice to take a break from the cold for a little while," she confessed after noticing the weather report for Rome flashing across the screen where our plane was boarding.

"It's not too late to change our plans," I teased. We could go anywhere and I'd be satisfied. One quick call to the travel agent and we could have our tickets exchanged for a week in Jamaica.

"Are you kidding? No way. Rome for Valentines Day is ideal Stalker," she insisted before rising up on her toes to kiss me. I smiled down and pulled her in closer to me. The scent of her new eucalyptus mint shampoo took over my sense of smell and made my damn toes curl.

My dick twitched as I thought of her in the shower, massaging her scalp and moaning lowly like she always did when she washed her hair. _FUCK. _I wondered if I could convince her to take a trip to the bathroom stall once we were up in the air.

She looked so fucking gorgeous, even in that cheesy t-shirt. She was wearing the shirt Alice had shown up with late last night. She'd insisted Bella show it off for our flight. Her reasoning was for comfort but I knew in reality she wanted to see Bella squirm. It had become obvious to me that Bella was feeling self conscious over her stomach, but for some reason I even found that sexy.

Truth was that it turned me the fuck on. Even more so than seeing her in heals and a revealing dress. _How's that for some twisted shit?_

She was so tiny everywhere else. Her bump made her look adorable and I already found myself having to concentrate on not staring at it religiously.

I underlined the words '_I'm not fat, I'm knocked up' _on Bella's dark blue shirt with my finger and smirked.

"I could kill Alice for buying me this, let alone insisting I wear it in public. Did you text her the stupid picture as proof yet?" Bella asked while crossing her arms. Her frustration was entertaining, though I'd never tell her unless I wanted to have my balls handed to me.

"How far along are you?" An elderly woman asked from behind us, possibly eaves dropping on our conversation.

I knew shit like that bugged the crap out of my girl.

"Uh, almost twelve weeks with twins," she replied plainly, rubbing her stomach and giving it the_ double belly bump _tap. I loved catching her at home in those moments when she thought I wasn't looking. Seeing her communicate in her own way with our unborn babies was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever witnessed.

I had seen her self-portraits a couple days back for the first time when she'd left the sketch book out and I'd asked if I could take a look. She had been sketching her belly since the day we'd found out we were having twins. Her drawings were definitely something to be seen.

It wasn't until my most recent conference call with James that an idea occurred to me. I needed to find the right time to present her with it because it would take some selling on my part.

"So it will be, what, seven at night when we land?" She asked after the old woman gave her an overly excited '_Aww' _and a _'Bless your heart'._

"Yeah, dinner will be waiting for us in our suite," I grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead

She shrieked, bouncing where she stood and wrapping her arms around my waist as we made our way down the ramp to board the plane that would trustingly take us to the most magical week of our lives.

I had big plans waiting to happen.

I only hoped she was ready for them.

* * *

My arm must've had at least four or five claw marks even though her nails dug into me from the outside of my wool winter jacket.

"Oh my GOD, Edward. It's beautiful. This is surreal. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. I feel like I'm in a movie," Bella squealed, looking out the cab window and doing some serious rocking from beside me.

I hadn't seen her this animated in a really long time and it was the best feeling in the world knowing I was the one who had done something to bring it on. I knew she loved her city but needed breaks from it every once in a while. There was too much there that reminded her of things she wanted to forget.

There was too much of her in that city for her to say goodbye to it permanently though.

_Maybe buying us place on the west coast wouldn't be a bad idea. She could go back and forth with me and get those breaks to be free from it all. _It seemed ideal and I made a mental note to look up a realtor while we were in L.A. for Jane's wedding.

It wouldn't hurt to look into it and it would be nice to have a steady place to bring Bree home to when we were on the west coast.

"I can't believe I'm really here with you. That we're here together and I'm pregnant so I _won't_ get to try any delicious wine," she said with a fake pout.

"We can always bring some back with us for when you can," I commended with a smirk and lifted her chin up to reach for her lips. Our mouths parted against each other and I grunted at the taste of her tongue as it swept across mine. We moved slowly but with so much god damn passion it made me want to take her right there in the back of the cab.

"I can't wait to have you tonight baby," I growled and nibbled on her neck playfully. She sniggered and grabbed a hold of my hair, a wicked smirk plastered across her face while she bit her bottom lip.

Bella was glowing more with each passing day. I was feeling unbelievably sexually frustrated after the long flight where she made it a game to tease me with her hands from under the blanket I'd draped across our laps.

"You'll have to wait, Mr. Cullen, because… I. Am. S_tarving_!" she jested before kissing me briefly.

"You two are on honey moon, _si_?" The cab driver asked after he'd turned around with a friendly smile while we stood at an intersection.

I replied back in Italian that we were here on vacation and noticed Bella shift in her seat just as I'd expected.

She looked about ready to skip dinner now.

"Ok, that was ridiculously hot. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle hearing you do that often," she warned with an accusing finger, making me laugh and smirk even wider. I shot her a devilish wink as my finale just as the cab stopped in front of the hotel.

We would be spending the first three nights and our last at the Westin Excelsior inside Rome, per my mother's suggestion. I hadn't informed Bella yet that we would be having dinner with her at the end of the week before we'd head back to the states. I knew she'd be thrilled; it wasn't because I thought she'd panic.

_I_ was the one working on getting used to the idea.

Bella would be the first girl my mom would meet aside from Jane, who my mom never approved of. She'd done a flawless job at making that abundantly clear right from the very beginning of our relationship.

There was no question she would love Bella. She had to because I'd never loved anyone or anything else more in my life apart from my daughter. There was only one thing that worried me.

I hadn't told her about the pregnancy.

That would be the true test and I wanted her to meet Bella before she had time to dwell on how quickly we were starting a family together.

My sisters knew only because I'd needed their advice on breaking the news to our mother. They, of course, were ecstatic about meeting Bella and the baby bump at Jane's wedding. All three would be attending the ceremony.

Why my mother had insisted on going was unknown to me. Why Jane had even sent her an invitation was also a mystery. I guessed it had something to do with proving to her that she really had left me because she wanted to be with a woman and that there was no other reason. That it was never anything I had done. Whatever the case, I knew it would make for an interesting day and if Jane wanted my family there who was I to interfere with that? I'd be there with Bella so I'd be distracted regardless.

The bell boy met us at the taxi and ushered us inside once our bags were loaded onto the dolly.

"Welcome to Rome, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. Your room is ready and dinner is being set up," the young boy informed us.

"Grazie," I thanked him and winced laughingly when Bella's finger nails penetrated into my arm again.

"Keep it up and we won't be able to get out of bed in the morning, and _that _Stalker, would be very disappointing." She tried keeping a straight face but fell flat as we stepped into the elevator. I jumped after she pinched my ass and vowed to get her back as soon as we were alone. "Plus, I'm still starving. I _need _to eat," she reminded while we walked out and down the hall.

"This is you, sir. The Villa La Cupola suite. May I ask if this is a special occasion?"

"No, just a nice getaway for me and beautiful Ms. Swan over here," I told the bell boy with a smack to Bella's ass. She gaped at me and fought back her amusement.

"Molto bella davvero."

I nodded in return before offering a quick '_Si_' then shot Bella a wink, knowing even that one syllable Italian word would drive her mad. It was only natural that I'd use her weakness to my advantage.

Her gasp filled my ears once we stepped into our suite, a look more rewarding than she knew.

"Your meal is ready, sir. Shall I call down for some champagne?"

"Non necessario. Grazie ancora," I confirmed and made sure to stuff a generous tip into his open palm.

Bella carried on with her squealing as we were left alone and she spun around the red and gold room in front me, looking completely carefree. She was getting more adorable by the minute and it was doing bad, bad things to me and my frustrated cock.

I quickly reminded myself that I needed to let her eat first.

"Come. Let's eat."

"What's with the sudden rush Mr. Cullen?" She toyed while stepping around to open the patio doors for a view of the city.

"You, Ms. Swan, know exactly what the rush is." I started approaching her but she smirked at my advance and walked away in the opposite direction to avoid meeting my arms.

"You. Sit. Now," I commanded and indicated to the candle lit table in the center of the living room. She continued to grin and shake her head _no_.

"It looks like I have about three other rooms to get acquainted with, Edward."

"All in due time, Care Bear. I really, _really _need you to eat." She was messing with my head. Both of my heads, technically.

"But I—"

"Ora mangi per favore, l'amore."

"I'm sorry, what? I don't speak _sex tongue_," she said acting unbothered but incapable of stopping her knees from wobbling and her cheeks from becoming flush.

"Please eat now, my love," I repeated, this time in English.

"Yeah. Orders sound much sexier in Italian."

I laughed and surrounded her without warning, lifting her up into my arms and sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my, Stalker." She'd obviously felt just how bothered she'd gotten me. "We better hurry. I don't want you poking any eyes out with that thing," she added before raining kisses down my neck and across my lips. I smiled against her mouth and breathed her in.

_This is what I fucking live for. These moments with her._

"I love you. Thank you for this amazing trip. I still insist I don't deserve it. Not this trip, or you. None of it," she whispered after linking her hands behind my neck when I'd set her down at the dinning room table.

"Nonsense. This is only the beginning baby and you deserve more." I leaned in to kiss her nose before making my way around the table.

She sat and beamed at me with something new in her eyes. A look I hadn't seen before and one I wanted to see all the time now.

"Eat, baby."

She nodded and lifted her fork to take a bite of the calamari. I had to shift my weight to provide space for my ever growing hard on. Watching her eat was like foreplay ninety-nine percent of the time. Each bite was brought to her mouth in the most delicate and intentional way, to the point where I swore she was trying to fuck with me.

I dropped my utensils the second her plate was mostly empty and rounded the table to take her in my arms and into the bedroom.

"Time for dessert, _amore della mia vita._"

Bella wiggled in my arms and threw her head back with a chuckle. "Now you're just doing it on purpose."

I laid her down on the king-sized bed and covered her body with mine, powerless to wait anymore and latching our lips together. Her hands caressed my back from under my shirt intently as she slowed the kiss, making it more tender and euphoric. Her mouth moved against mine with purpose and my body responded.

I knew what she was asking for.

She wanted me to make love to her.

"Ti amo, bella. Siete il mio tutto. Sarete sempre. Non mai dubbio."

"What was that Stalker?" She asked with her eyes beaming up at me and a devilish smirk on her lips.

"I love you, beautiful. You are my everything. You will always be. Never doubt." I translated for her.

Staring down at her sparkling eyes there was no question I wanted her with me for the rest of my days. No question that there would never be another human being who could make me feel like she could. Smile or laugh or love the way she regularly did. No question that I'd done right in speaking to her on a rare quiet night in a subway. That I'd made the right choice in sticking around and waiting for her.

I took her fragile face in my palm and kissed her with as much love as I could. With all the love I had and always would have for her and only her.

There was no question. I was nothing without Bella. This week would be memorable for so many reasons and tonight was only the first night of magic that we would share here in Italy.

Before this trip was over my girl would know just how much I loved her.

* * *

I awoke startled to find Bella missing from our bed. She was nowhere to be found when I sat up and scanned the room. Slipping my boxers on, I went out into the main room to also find it empty before promptly realizing where she might be.

Sure enough Bella was tailor sitting on the wide ledge of the balcony, sketch book in her lap and pencil moving across its paper feverishly. She was in her own world.

Her mesmerizing beauty caused me to forget about breathing and I was panting before I knew it. As if on cue, she turned her head to look right into my eyes through the glass doors. A wispy piece of hair fell in front of her left eye and I watched as she pulled it back behind her ear using her pencil point as an extension of her hand while looking rather embarrassed.

_So damn sexy. _

She scooted her body off the ledge, her stare never leaving mine as she nibbled on her bottom lip and made her way inside to me.

"You're up," she breathed lightly and rested her hands on my chest.

"You can keep drawing. I'll call down for breakfast," I told her after kissing her forehead.

"No, we have too much to see. I can draw anywhere, almost anytime now," she affirmed proudly, hugging her sketch book to her chest. I smiled down at her and brushed some more loose hair behind her ear, then brought my hand to the back of her head while the other reached up towards the spiral binder of her book.

"And what exactly are we doodling today, Ms. Swan?" I asked tugging on the top of it playfully. She snickered and twirled her body away from me.

"Same old," she sang. I followed her into the sitting room where she flopped herself down onto the couch… still smirking and still biting that damned lip.

"Can I see?"

She always waited for me to ask but never denied me. It was almost as if she were afraid I wouldn't be interested, or like I only asked because I felt obligated to which wasn't the case at all.

"If it would please you, then you may look." She handed me the sketch book voluntarily.

I flipped through the pages I had already seen. One of me asleep in our bed back in the city, one of Alice with her engagement ring being featured, another one of me working in my office, a few of Bree from our visit to L.A. and then I reached my newest favorites.

The bump pictures.

The first one was of her, still flat-bellied and with her fingers crisscrossed in front of her. Her expression in this drawing worried me a bit but the illustration was still somehow peaceful.

The honesty in her eyes was breathtaking. I almost felt like I was looking directly into her soul when I looked at them. At the bottom of the picture were the words '_7.5 weeks in… eating for 3_'.

The next one was a portrait of just her torso, with her two hands creating a heart across her tiny exposed bump, and '_8.5 weeks in… nothing to stop bumpage_' written below it. I traced it with my finger and smiled up at her before turning the page.

There was no nine and a half week picture. I had my theories on why that was but I would never put her on the spot about it. Some things weren't worth pushing.

The next was a much more noticeable lump. It always caught me by surprise just how big of a change had actually occurred in a mere two weeks. Her drawing didn't lie. Again her face was cut out and it only showed her side profile, her hands resting against her belly with the words, '_10.5 week hill-belly_'.

"Hill-belly?" I chuckled and bumped her with my shoulder.

"It was! I could roll a marble off it then. Now I've got more of a… half a cantaloupe?" She answered herself with a laugh.

"Hardly Bella," I turned the page after rolling my eyes and leaning over to kiss her shoulder out of impulse.

This one was a full side profile of Bella and her stunning body. A slightly larger, more rounded baby bump from the previous sketch. Her face was more tranquil than I had seen in any other drawing she'd done of herself.

Her arms and hands again protected her torso lovingly. I outlined the image with my fingers the way I always did when I looked at her work and smiled at her skills.

She was overwhelmingly talented. The drawings looked like black and white photographs, not something someone created with a pencil.

"I'm not finished with it yet but that's my eleven point five weeker."

"What made you decide to mark it by half weeks?" I asked curiously, still staring down at the image.

"I don't know. I guess because we found out at a half week?" She shrugged.

She appeared to be calm and in a good place. It was the perfect time to tell her about my idea. She would either love it or hate it.

"Bella, I talked to James last week and the gallery opportunity came up again."

"Did it?" She was pretending not to care but I'd noticed the perk in her posture.

"He wants to put together some of your best work when we get back to show the gallery owner and I think I know what you should use." She squinted her eyes at me and started tugging on the fabric of her tank top nervously. It always made her anxious when we talked about showing her work.

"I think you should show her your pregnancy drawings. Offer it up as a series, if you will. All the way to the end."

"W-what?"

"These are amazing, baby. And the concept… people would go crazy over it."

"But… these are just supposed to be for me and you…" she stammered looking down at the drawing with panic on her face.

"They should be shared. These are really great, love. I'm telling you. It would cause a buzz," I continued, scooting myself closer to her so that I could take her hands into mine.

She remained quiet and that started to make _me_ nervous.

"Baby, this is what I do. I push people to give the best they have and these drawings are… there are no words. You have to trust me."

She began bobbing her leg over her knee as her eyes looked ahead. I didn't want to say too much. I was afraid it would start to sound forceful and over played if I kept harping on how amazing the sketches were. She had to believe in herself, otherwise the entire experience would be tainted.

"You really think these are worthy of being displayed?"

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't be so persistent if I didn't," I ensured, sensing a change in her tone.

She was considering it and my inner-self was already celebrating.

"I'll think about it," she murmured shyly.

I quickly closed the book and placed it to my side before lifting her entire body up into my arms.

"Good. I'll take it. I really do think it's an amazing idea and I'm not just saying that because it was mine," I teased and leaned in to kiss her. She returned it and wrapped her arms behind my neck. My hands roamed her back and crossed the path to her ass, grabbing greedily and pulling her in tighter against my body and ever-growing cock.

"We need to get dressed, Mr. Cullen. I have to see the Colosseum today and have a real authentic Italian pizza," she cautioned me, sensing I had other plans.

"Ah, come on baby," I whined. "The Colosseum isn't going anywhere and it's not time for lunch yet." Bella laughed and quickly took my cue by biting on the lobe of my ear.

"Alright, alright. Fine. But we better be in a cab and on our way to sight-see in an hour," she replied semi-firmly.

_Make sure your first counter offer is high, Cullen._

"Two hours?" I replied with a determined look.

"_One,_ Edward."

"Hour and a half?"

She scrunched up her eyes and said nothing as she pretended to contemplate it, though she only did it to torture me.

"Hour and a half," she agreed.

I threw her a smirk feeling more than accomplished with my negotiating skills, "_Perfectto_."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it… see I can write a chapter without a cliffy. *smirk* Who'd a thunk it? (and yes that was the surprise)**

**Huge thanks to my beta CC for getting this chapter back to me so quickly and helping with some happy tear jerking moments. I *heart* you as always.**

**Please please please leave me your thoughts. Are we happy Jake is going away for awhile or do we think it will be short lived? How magical will this week be? Will Esme like Bella? So much to come in the next chapter I almost can't stand it!**


	26. Baby Steps Are So Last Year

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though. **

**A/N: Sorry to take so long with this update… it's a special one though, *wink*.**

**

* * *

**

**Baby Steps Are So Last Year**

**Chapter 26 **

**~~*Edward*~~**

Day three of Rome and all I could think about was lying back in bed with my girl. Our previous day had been amazing, but the moments I'd enjoyed the most were the ones we'd spent in the hotel room… and on top of the dining room table. We'd ended our evening in front of the fireplace, voided of our clothing while I held her in my arms and she talked about baby names.

I loved watching her sleep. I'd almost always find her with her arm draped across her stomach, palm resting on top of where our unborn babies grew.

She looked so peaceful, so at ease while she dreamt. It soothed me to see her that way because I could still sense some disturbance coming from her no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Something new had stirred in her head. I had no idea what was worrying her now though, and I wouldn't demand that she tell me.

_It would always have to be on her terms. Pushing her further than she was willing to go will never be my style, _I reminded myself bluntly.

She sighed beside me and brushed her tongue across her lips as they parted to let a breath of air escape. Her arms and legs extended outward in front of us and I chuckled, knowing she was fighting to stay asleep. She let out a low groan before opening her eyes to smile into mine.

I'd already decided we would be having dessert for breakfast.

"Was I talking in my sleep or were you just afraid I'd stop breathing?" She played, closing her eyes tightly and smirking in my direction.

"I stalk you in your sleep baby. I thought you knew that by now." I wrapped my arms around her body and rolled her on top of me. I was ready to feel every part of her again and I knew it was pointless to beat around the bush… or lack there of.

I smiled at the ridiculous humor I had playing in my pervy mind and squeezed her tighter up against me.

"Edward!" She suddenly squealed looking down at me with a worried expression, which of course panicked me. I quickly forgot about all the things I wanted to do to her this morning before we started our day.

"I need to use the little girl's room," she added before rolling herself back off of me to leap from the bed. I watched as she skipped into the bathroom, her naked body making me forget how important breathing was. I instantly pitched a tent under the sheets.

Another new habit of mine.

My girl had that kind of effect on me.

God damn she was something to look at. I would pay serious money to spend an entire day watching her. To whom, I didn't know, but that'd be my ideal vacation.

The last two days had been perfect. Seeing Rome through Bella's eyes was something I had been anxiously anticipating. It was actually my fifth trip to Italy, as it was a favorite vacation spot of my mothers when we were growing up so I knew all the right places to take her. I've obviously been doing something right because Bella had bashfully admitted that my confidence and comfort around here had subsequently caused her to fall in love with me all over again these past few days.

The woman knew how to stroke my ego.

We would visit the Vatican Museums as soon as we finished our dessert and our breakfast this morning. Knowing her as well as I did, she would come home wanting to draw this evening, so I'd made arrangements for us to have a nice dinner set up in our room.

I had accepted the fact that the next two days would be sweet torture on me. Waiting for the one day I had so carefully planned out in my head felt like it was still weeks away. I stole a glance at the safe in the closet of our bedroom and ran my hand nervously through my hair just as Bella came out from the bathroom.

Still naked. Still glowing.

She skipped all the way back to me and the tent was re-pitched in record time.

"Well good morning to you too _Big Camper_." She giggled at the effect her naked body had on mine.

"Every morning with you is a good morning," I said with a tap of my woody.

"And the cheese is back."

"And you love it," I replied grinning before grabbing her by the wrists to gently pull her back on top of me. Her hips straddled mine and I could feel her body form itself against my own as she rested her elbows beside my ears and looked down at me with her sparkling brown eyes.

"You sure are pretty in the morning, Ms. Swan."

"Flattery will get you _everywhere, Mr. _Cullen," she whispered lightly before attacking my ear and collar bone with her lips.

"But we have touristy things to do. No time for this remember," I teased with a forced pout.

"Edward, don't even play. I can't start the day till I've seen some stars," she replied, crossing her arms as she sat up on top of my chest. I took in the flawlessness of her skin and perfect features again, thanking life for giving me such good fortune. My damn breath hitched and she snickered at the increased excitement she sat against.

Squinting my eyes at her in threat, I grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her down against me, stealing a quick inhale of her peppermint scented hair. Lord knew how willingly I could spend the rest of the week in this position. The rest of my life could be spent with her beside me like this and I would die happy.

"Ok, fine you talked me into it. One star and then were out of here. You have one hour," I agreed before pulling down on her hips and reacquainting her with a very lively _me_.

"Only one?" She groaned with sex dripping from her voice.

We'd made it a game to try to get each other to surrender on time limits. She had played hard to get during our first two days until I switched game strategies and decided to torture her instead. What she wasn't aware of was that I did it knowing she'd plead sooner or later and we would both get what we wanted. Like I said, I know my girl well.

"One Bella," I warned while I let my hand get lost on her back rubbing circles over her perfect skin. I smiled, feeling successful when she closed her eyes over the feel of my touch.

"One and a half. Please," she whimpered softly.

"I could stay in bed with you all day if you want baby," I finally allowed and flipped her over under me. I could do a lot in an hour and half. I just hoped she wouldn't need a nap by the time I was done.

* * *

Bella hadn't uttered a word since we'd stepped foot into the museum. I'd already lost count of how many gasps she'd let out in the last three hours. _Fucking adorable. _

I remembered the talk we'd shared the morning of our first date, when we'd watched the sunrise on the California beach. She shared with me the same story her parents used to tell her. I'd learned all about the time they'd visited Rome the summer after they had both graduated from NYU. She grew up hearing the story told over and over again, but she'd admitted to me that every time she'd hear it, it somehow always seemed like the first time to her.

They had dreamed of being able to bring her here someday and the look on her face right now had reminded me of that.

This experience had to be an emotional one for her in more ways than one and I was giving her the space she needed to take it all in. Every once in a while she'd look over at me. She would smile with a glimmer of a tear drop in the corner of her eye and I'd mouth the words 'I love you' hoping to remind her that she wasn't alone.

While she walked through the room full of brightly painted murals, I continued to watch her. She'd stand in front of the pieces that intrigued her the most and I swear I would see her loose herself. She absolutely loved this stuff. Bella appreciating art was truly something to behold. There would be no one else in this building today that would take in the pieces surrounding us the way she did.

I loved it when she would raise her hand up to touch the image in front of her every now and then, only to catch herself and return it safely to her side almost instantly. The admiration on her face was quickly becoming one of my new favorite looks. Gazing at her face so lost in the pictures she stood before, it was like no other expression I had ever seen on her.

When we got to the room she had asked to save for last I squeezed her hand, feeling the anticipation in her grasp. She practically crushed my own hand, naturally this made me smile.

"This is where my dad kissed my mom for the first time. In this room. In front of this picture," she told me quietly. I couldn't help but give her a crooked smile because the painting we were standing in front of was not one I would think of when trying to set a romantic moment.

She laughed at my reaction and wrapped her arms around my body, resting her head against my chest.

"It's called St. Jerome in the Wilderness. My dad would tell me the story every year on the anniversary of their first kiss. My mom stood in this very spot Edward," her voice quivered. She took in a breath and buried her face into my neck. "She stood right here for twenty minutes, staring before she turned and looked at my dad with tears in her eyes. She told him how heartbreaking the picture felt to her… that she thought the man had never experienced love in his entire life and how devastating that was to her. It was then that my dad found the courage to tell her how he felt. To tell her he had been in love with her since the first day they'd met. Up until that moment they had only been best friends. Such best friends that they had decided to travel Europe together that summer after graduation."

"And it was here that your mom fell in love with your dad?"

"No," she snorted. "She always said she didn't fall in love with him for another two months, though I think she loved him from the very first moment they met too. She freaked and told him to never kiss her again, that she had a boyfriend back home waiting for her," she laughed with a single tear falling down her cheek. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, baby," I waved off while wiping her tear away. "That's quite the story. I've always been a believer in the old 'better late than never_' _philosophy."

She smiled up at me and nodded. I leaned in and kissed her lips delicately.

"Please don't ask me to never kiss you again my Bella," I whispered as I held her face and pressed our foreheads together.

"Never in a million years," she sighed. I kissed her once more and told her I would be kissing her forever. She didn't know how true I hoped my words would be.

* * *

The following morning we were on our way for the mini getaway from the busy streets of Rome.

"How long of a ride is it to Florence?" Bella asked while scooting into the rental car.

"We're taking the scenic route so about three and a half hours."

"Hmm… I like scenic routes. And what is this surprise you keep hinting about?" She added with a raised brow when I leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"You'll know soon enough, doll face. What's a few more hours?" I teased and bumped the door closed on her gawking expression.

We had spent the last few days exploring Rome and I think both of us were secretly grateful to have a few hours stuck in a car to give our feet a rest. My girl must have taken at least two thousand photos of all the different water fountains, statues, buildings, birds, shops, buildings and benches that lined the streets of this city. She'd even let me spoil her in a few shops much to my surprise.

It was only right we headed to Florence for the next two nights before coming back to Rome to have dinner with my mother.

I had after all made a promise to someone.

I'd decided I would use the time in the car to let her know what would be waiting for us when we returned. Even though I was still feeling more than fucking nervous about the idea, I was sure Bella would be excited to meet my mom… and then she would join me with my nervousness once we were on our way back for the actual meeting.

As we pulled out of the city I quickly stole a glance in her direction. She was still trying to take it all in and I was still finding that look of hers sexy as hell while I watched her nibble on that bottom lip of hers.

But then she let out a sigh and that was enough to break my heart. I knew she couldn't help but let her mind wander _there… _I knew what she was thinking this time.

"There's another surprise I haven't mentioned and I hope you don't mind… I didn't think you would…" I trailed off wanting to distract her from the intruding thoughts that had obviously taken over inside that head of hers.

"You're making me nervous again Stalker." She turned her body toward me and cocked her head to the side. Some hair fell in front of her eye and I wasted no time to brush it back behind her ear.

"What if I told you my mom was going to be in Italy, perhaps even Rome?"

"Your mom? She's really here? Edward! We have to see her," she screeched while bouncing in her seat.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." I took her hand and squeezed it in mine before resting them together on her leg. Bella had expressed more than once how much she wanted to meet Esme, but there was always that uncertainty in me. I didn't ever want to corner her into a situation she felt uncomfortable with and as much as I loved my mother she was also known to say exactly what was on her mind without letting any kind of filter get in the way.

"We're having dinner with her when we get back to Rome. She'll actually be flying to L.A. with us. And don't worry, our seats aren't together," I joked and winked in her direction. She looked a little rattled but was still smiling.

"Will she be going home for good or will it just be a trip back for the wedding?" Bella had been shocked when I told her my family would be attending Jane's wedding ceremony.

"She's not sure what she'll be doing. It seems Franco and her have decided to take some time apart."

"Oh, that's too bad. I know how much you liked the idea of her and Franco."

I shot her a sarcastic smirk and nudged her leg playfully.

"I didn't know she'd be flying back with us until this morning. She sent me an email letting me know."

She shook her head in understanding and took in a worried grimace before asking if I had told her about the pregnancy.

"No. I want you to meet first. It'll be easier for her to accept it once she's met you." I smiled to myself thinking about the number of bombs we would be dropping on my mother in little over forty-eight hours.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her."

"_Well_ she's looking forward to meeting the woman who's finally managed to tame her irresponsible son. Her words not mine, Care Bear."

"Oh, my God. Please don't call me that in front of her," she squealed with a laugh before bringing her right leg up underneath her. I grinned at the feel of her hand as it traveled through my hair and tugged at the back of my head.

"You really are pretty under this Italian sun," she whispered in my ear before nibbling on it.

"Bella, I'm trying to drive." My skin erupted into goose bumps at the feel of her tongue and my dick was suddenly very fucking awake.

I wasn't going to let her get to me that easily though.

"So drive. Let's see just how skilled a driver you are. You still have some irresponsibility left in you. Don't let her call you tamed Edward," she dared. I choked on the air around us when her hand grasped the space of my pants where my hard on was already saluting her.

"Baby, I don't know…"

She smirked at my reaction and quickly shushed me by placing her index finger over my mouth, letting it travel down the front of my shirt and to the button fly of my jeans.

"I need to check this off my '_Things To Do With The Man I Love' _list. Giving you a long, deliberate, and satisfying blow job while we travel down this country Italian road would be quite the accomplishment for me," she uttered teasingly in my ear.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm not sure how anyone could argue with that request… but I'd feel much better about it if you let me pull off the road." I tried my best to keep a straight face.

"If that's what you need, park it. I'm starting… right… now though."

I clenched my right hand as my left increased its death grip on the steering wheel while she took all of me into her warm slick mouth.

"Oh shit, baby."

She enjoyed catching me without warning a little more than was right in my opinion but it still turned me the hell on.

Little did she know she'd be in for her own surprise in less than thirty hours.

* * *

Once we were reaching the hotel I woke Bella from her short nap. She beamed like a little kid at their first candy store the second her eyes opened.

"We're here."

"This city is gorgeous, Edward. This is absolutely amazing." She squealed while looking back and forth between her window, mine, and the windshield in front of us.

I'd only been to Florence once when I was growing up and didn't remember much of it. Which is why this leg of our trip wasn't my doing. Not all of it anyways.

"OH MY GOD, is that…"

"Surprise."

As soon as the car was stopped she was out the door and running into the arms of her best friend.

"Alice! What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

"What? You didn't think I was serious about coming? Edward agreed on the condition he have you to himself for _at least _a few days."

"Ahem. Don't forget tomorrow night," I chimed.

"Right, right. He gets you tomorrow night, too. For a few hours." She hugged Bella tightly again. I made my way over to Jasper to say hello so I could ask how their trip had gone so far. They had arrived in Venice the same day we had made it to Rome. Alice had somehow managed to keep their trip a secret.

"Pretty damn eventful man. It's been great. Though it be a lot easier if one of us spoke the language. I know Alice thinks this is her homeland but she's slightly embarrassing when she tries to speak in her native tongue," he joked and earned a nice punch to the shoulder from his fiancé.

"Edward, did you do this?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around my waist tightly.

"I suggested it after you mentioned how badly Alice wanted to come. I figured I could share you for a day and a half."

She increased her grip around me again and stood on her toes to kiss my lips. I moved my hand up to her neck and brought her mouth closer to mine so that I could feel all of her.

"Come on, enough with the PDA. You just got here you muskrats," Alice whined teasingly. "I want to hear all about Rome. That's where we go next week."

"What? How long are you going to be here?" Bella asked her friend once I'd released her from my grasp.

"I'll be back in the city three days after you get back from L.A."

"Damn Pixie, nice little vacay," she teased Alice.

"You know me, I never do anything half ass. Plus, when my grandparents found out I would be here they insisted we spend a week here in Florence, and I insisted I get a full week in Rome. Venice was nice though, you guys should go there the next time you come."

Bella laughed nervously while her eyes continued to roam our new surroundings.

"Let's get your stuff up to your room. We're going to have lunch at an amazing little café we found yesterday. You will love it!"

She agreed with her friends plans and linked her arm through Alice's while us guys followed them up the walkway to the lobby of the hotel we would spend the next two nights at.

When Alice had informed me that she thought we should spend two days in Florence I requested that I at least be the one to choose our accommodations.

The Villa San Michele was the better choice according to my world-traveling family.

"Edward, this place is fantastic. Your mother has great taste," she whispered into my ear with a light laugh as if knowing who my secret travel agent was.

"Just so you know, this was all _my_ doing, baby. Alice may want to take credit for the next day and a half but we both know I'm a _cheesy_ hopeless romantic. She'd never pick a place like this," I smirked and winked her way.

"Keep tooting your own horn, Stalker. I kind of like it when you gloat," she laughed and gave me a bashful, _was it something I said, _look.

_Fuck it_. My arms quickly scooped her up off her feet and I carried her into the elevator after the bell boy as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do.

"Edward! Put me down."

"Can't you two act like grown ups for even five minutes? We're out in public."

"Oh, hush Alice. I had to watch you and Jazz behave like this for years," Bella replied while casting her friend a pouting expression.

Alice rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her after shaking her head in disbelief at us.

"Fine. Carry on. But you better be in the lobby in thirty minutes. I'm famished." She warned just as the elevator door chimed open on our floor.

Thirty minutes… we could do a lot in thirty minutes.

* * *

Later that night after spending a full day in Florence with Alice and Jasper, we were all sitting in the lobby of our hotel in front of the fire place when Jasper suddenly blurted out in conversation that Jake had contacted the band. He then informed us that he was planning on returning at the end of the month and that he thought he would be ready to return to the band full time.

_Mother fucker didn't even stay away for two weeks._

"Oh, well… that's good for him. I'm glad he thinks he'll be ready. That um, wow, that didn't take him too long now, did it?" Bella replied softly from my arms.

"Jesus, Jasper. Should we talk about world hunger now or dive right into politics?"

"It's alright, Al. Leave Jazz alone," Bella joked pushing back her unease at the reminder of her ex.

_Fuck._

I couldn't wait to have the damn paternity test done. We needed to get all this shit behind us once and for all.

"So, Edward said I could plan our day tomorrow."

"Ma domani sera sarà mio," I replied with a smirk after tilting my girl's chin up towards me. She squirmed in her seat and giggled as her cheeks turned red.

"You love tormenting me, don't you?" She turned her smiling mouth up towards mine further allowing me the access I was craving. I slowly took her lips against my own and could feel her sweet, warm breath on my face.

I was more than thankful to have my jacket draped across my lap at the moment.

"Now, what were you saying?" She asked dreamily with eyes still closed from the kiss.

"Oh, brother. Seriously? He said something about his and tomorrow, Bella. You're such a show off, Cullen."

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders naively. "What? All I said was tomorrow evening would be mine and Bella's."

"Yah, yah. You've already made that very clear. We better get to bed then because I expect you both downstairs in precisely nine hours."

I glanced at my watch and rolled my eyes. "Really, Brandon? Six in the morning?"

"Bella needs to see the sunrise over the Tuscan hills. Tisk, tisk to you Edward for not thinking of it," she mocked back with an evil smirk. Bella giggled again beside me because we had already caught a sunrise this morning but I wouldn't press the matter any further. I was ready to spend some quality time in our bed upstairs, alone.

"Is six alright with you, Bella? Or do you need to sleep in?" Alice asked with a sudden compassionate expression.

"Six is fine, Pixie. I still can't believe you're really here!"

"Yeah, me neither. Okay, off to rest. Alice, to our own _camera da letto_," Jasper told Alice after helping her up from the couch.

"See. _My_ man knows some Italian too."

Bella snickered at her friend and we both waved good bye before we too headed back to the privacy of our room.

"_Sono pronto a farti mia per sempre." _

"Keep it up Stalker. You won't know what hit you." She warned playfully while trying to hide her smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I grabbed her hands and pulled us into the elevator that would lead us upstairs to our room and our welcoming bed.

* * *

**~~*Bella*~~**

The alarm clock beeped persistently to the left of me. I extended my arm out to smack it but was surprised to feel Edward's hand grab mine instead.

"Morning, gorgeous. How are you feeling?" He asked kneeling beside the bed.

"How long have you been up? What time is it?" I finally got out. My memory quickly came back to me as to why I had been awakened by an alarm before sunrise so rudely.

"It's almost five thirty. We're due down stairs in thirty minutes." His fingers brushed the hair away from my face and I knew I was smiling like a total love drunk dork.

"Right. Right. I remember," I groaned.

"I figured you could sleep in since we showered _twice_ last night." He smiled down at me and smoothed the comforter where my belly hid.

"We _needed _to shower twice last night." I reminded him innocently. "I guess I should get up. What does one wear for a joy ride through the Tuscan hills for a chilly picnic outside filled with promises of doodle time?" I asked smugly as my hands got lost in one of their favorite playgrounds. His hair.

"Dress comfortable. Save the glam for tonight."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked thinking I had heard him wrong. "Did you just say _glam_?" I was almost horse-laughing. He looked utterly embarrassed, but there was also something else in his expression.

I knew that look, even if he was trying to hide it. He was up to something.

"I hope you don't mind but I already picked out what you should wear for this evening."

"Come again?"

"One must cum first before cuming again Bella and I'm afraid we just don't have time for that this morning."

He was enjoying himself.

"What exactly do you have planned for _this evening_, Edward Cullen?"

"Another surprise Care Bear," he murmured then kissed the top of my head before he got up to disappear into the bathroom.

His surprises were always so unexpected. I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit I felt slightly nervous. Once I thought about it though, he'd been acting a bit jumpy ever since we'd left Rome. He was definitely up to something.

Something so big it was making even _him_ nervous.

I got up out of bed, patting my belly two times the same way I started every morning these days, and let out a restful sigh.

_My new routine. _

"Morning loves. Oh, the stories I'll be telling you someday about mommy and daddy's trip to Italy." I felt my throat tighten as the thought sunk in. It was true. I would inevitably be handing down a family tradition-like story someday to my children and the thought suddenly choked me up.

_Stupid, raging hormones._

But it wasn't a lie. Not only would their grandparents experience the amazing country with someone they loved but so would their parents. There was something more than special about that and the thought caused a small tear to escape my eye.

"Ugh. You're seriously an overly sensitive hormonal mess Swan," I whispered to myself before walking over to the closet to find something to wear.

As soon as I opened it a garment bag stood out from all the rest. The name Versace was stamped on the front of it smiling back at me.

A square yellow post it note was attached to it with the words, '_This One. -E'_

I reached out to touch it, curiosity getting the best of me, but quickly slid it aside to get to the clothes I'd set out to find for the day's adventure. It wasn't time to worry about his surprise. I could wait another couple of hours. All I would allow myself to focus on was Alice's own idea of an Italian adventure… one that apparently needed to be done before sunrise.

"I hope you didn't peek, _il mio amore_." Edward's voice muttered in my ear once he'd appeared from behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and brought me up against him. I loved it when he held me like this. There was no better feeling in the world than what I felt while being in his arms.

"Never. I don't like to ruin surprises," I said with a twisted smirk. He let out a sarcastic laugh and brought his lips to my earlobe. Before I knew it my legs gave out from underneath me.

"Can't you at least concentrate on staying upright?" Edward scolded in a stirring tone.

I turned my body around in his arms and wrapped my own arms behind his neck.

"This trip has been the most amazing experience of my life, Edward. It feels silly to say it and I know you don't think I should thank you… but I am so unbelievably happy to be here. To be here with you. Words can't express how much this has meant to me. Thank you for not only bringing me here but for loving me the way you do."

"Baby, don't be ridiculous. Thank _you_ for letting me love you. This is only the beginning of forever. I'll keep reminding you of that till you believe it."

I looked up into his eyes and felt my face blush. The beginning of forever sounded nicer than I would've ever imagined.

"Get dressed. Alice will be knocking in ten minutes," he reminded before holding my face to kiss my lips briskly. He helped guide me back towards the clothes and then smacked my bottom before turning to go into the sitting room.

_Why did Alice have to be so anal about departure times?_

I pulled out my long sleeve plaid dress and favorite black leggings before bending down to grab my black and white Chucks from bottom of the closet.

_What is he up to? _I could only guess. I still hadn't gotten over the surprise of having Alice and Jasper here. How much more I could take?

I smiled to myself and sat down on the edge of the large king size bed we had shared minutes before. Italy was the last thing on my _To Do_ list. If it weren't because of Alice I'd probably already have an excuse to stay in with Edward today. I let out a huff and slipped my leggings on, then pulled the flannel dress over my head so I'd gain the fashion approval of my best friend. I grabbed my bag filled with various sketch pads, pencils, and pens and made my way to the closet. After wrapping my scarf around my neck and pulling on my black news boy hat I went out into the sitting room to find Edward sitting in front of his lap top at the dinning room table.

"Everything okay?" I asked noticing his worried expression.

"Yeah. Just whispers about a roll Victoria's up for."

"Huh." The sound of her name made my damn blood boil, a feeling I hated. It wasn't like me and I couldn't stand that she was able to make me feel that way.

"Are you ready? You look beautiful. Feeling good?"

"I'm always feeling good unless I tell you otherwise, lover boy."

"As long as you promise to always tell me otherwise," he taunted with a sly grin.

"Always," I promised.

"Good. Let's go then. Alice will be happy to see us two minutes early for once." He stood up from the table to grab me by the hands and place a kiss on my forehead and like that I was ready for my country adventure.

* * *

"If you go home without buying a single pair of shoes I will have to disown you, Bella." Alice kept whining as Jasper pulled the car off the paved road. About five miles ago he'd set his mind on going down a dirt road that would lead us up and over some rolling hills about fifty yards away.

"Alice's grandfather said he used to wonder this way. He said there's a sight to see over these hills. He's either a crazy old kook or he knows what he's talking about. So far since arriving he's known what he's talking about," he shrugged.

Once we were over the horizon I could see the beams coming up over some hills further away. Alice's grandfather had been right. The view was like nothing else I'd ever seen or dreamt of seeing.

"It's stunning Al." I wasted no time in getting out of the car for a better look, sketch bag in hand and Alice following close behind me.

"Careful, Bella. The ground is wet and a little slick over there," Edward cautioned from the other side of the automobile.

"I'm fine, Poppa E." I blew him a kiss just before stepping into a nice muddy puddle.

I looked over in his direction to see him hiding his smirk. He shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands up innocently. I felt the need to tackle him with a hug as his punishment for sending me that casual, _I told you so, _but quickly decided he'd get it later instead.

Alice busied herself in setting out a blanket over the hood of the rental car and we all took a seat, both Alice and I sitting in the laps of our forever futures. I glanced at her and we shared a knowing smile between one another.

I took her hand and squeezed it then rested my head on her shoulder while Edward's finger tips continued to trace my sides rhythmically.

"This was a nice idea, Tiny."

"I thought you'd enjoy it. Did I mention I want you to do a sketch of Jasper and I to use for our wedding invitations?"

"You what?" I choked out.

"Jasper and I want to use your work for our invitations. I told him about the one you did of me and my ring."

"But for your invitations? Are you sure?" I asked, still bewildered.

"Absolutely. We will pay you, of course."

"Absolutely _not_! If I do this, I do it for free," I told her defiantly.

"Alright, deal. You're doing it… for free," she cringed at her last words. Both Edward and Jasper laughed from behind us.

"Thank you for thinking my work is good enough." Aside from Edward, Alice was the only other person who had always encouraged my hobby after my parents had passed away.

"Hush. No need to thank me. Let's finish this sunset so you can get to work. It better be perfect," she teased and clapped her hands, bouncing on Jasper's lap.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel I was feeling more than exhausted. It had been a long day out in the country. I had made a tradition over the last few days to take a daily cat nap around two and I was feeling the effects from having missed said cat nap.

Too much excitement made for a very sleepy preggo Bella.

"Nap?" I pleaded as I dug my face into Edward's shoulder while he led us into the room.

"I assumed you would be ready for one," he snickered and kissed my head. "I have a Skype meeting set up with James and Phil at four thirty. Dinner is at seven. You know where to find what you should wear."

"You're supposed to be on vacation, Edward." My fingers slid down the center of his black long sleeve v neck shirt willfully.

"Some things can't wait, love. Go rest. I want you wide awake for what I have planned."

"Yes sir. Vado a letto?" I replied a bit unsure of myself.

_Dammit. _I had practiced that line to myself over and over again in my head all afternoon.

"Yes. Very good, Care Bear. Now go sleep. I'll be out here if you need me." He kissed me gently and patted my bottom towards the direction of the bedroom door.

I followed his instructions and let my feet take me to where I would find our bed. I quickly changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed, resting my hands on my belly. I felt myself relax and a smile snuck across my face. What my life once was could not be compared to what Edward had made it. Never could I have ever envisioned something so _ideal_. Never did I once think such happiness was possible.

But even with my ridiculously cheesy self declaration ringing in my ears, I couldn't shake the one cloud that still hung over my… over _our _future.

I'd been feeling the need to check my email for days now, but I knew Edward had wanted me to take a break from the outside world so I'd made it a point to avoid any and all internet devises since arriving in Italy.

My eyes began to feel as though they weighed ten pounds each. It was useless to try to fight it. If I wanted to be ready for whatever he had planned I needed to get at least two hours worth of a nap in.

My body was still used to getting home at six in the morning, not getting up at six in the morning to start my day.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Edward's laugh floating into the bedroom. It was pitch black outside. The curtains were open and the room was dark aside from the sliver of light that beamed through the cracked doorway across the foot of the bed.

I stretched my arms and legs out at my sides and let out a muffled yawn before swinging my legs up and off the bed. I walked over to freshen up in the bathroom before changing into my new dress, the one that would surely be fitting while also masking my bump thanks to its loose flowing fabric. I stuck my head out the door and gave a soft whistle that immediately got the attention of the man who'd captured my heart.

He gave a wink and I waved towards the computer knowing that Edward's bosses could most likely see me on the web cam.

After a quick shower I blow dried my hair and ran the curling iron through it. Alice would be proud. I applied what make-up I wore, but impulsively decided on wearing a darker shade of lipstick. I knew it would drive him that much more wild.

I pulled out the black dress Edward had insisted I try on two days before when we had been in Rome. As soon as I'd stepped out of the fitting room I knew he would refuse to leave that store without purchasing it.

I stepped into it and stuck my arms through the sleeves, then reached behind me to pull the zipper up. After flipping my hair out in front of me I took a deep breath and bent down to get the black strappy shoes Alice had let me borrow last year.

There was a knock at the door and Edward instantly appeared from behind it with a devilish smirk.

"You look devastatingly beautiful, my Bella. Perfection," he growled while eyeing me up and down. It was him who was biting his lower lip for once and I was surprised by how much the sight turned me on. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful, well rested and wanted," I provoked with a gesture for him to come to me with my index finger. He followed my cue, not bothering to close the door.

I was in his arms before I was able to take another breath.

"I hope you're ready for tonight, baby. Everything is almost ready." He pressed an open-mouthed kiss on my neck, making me moan lowly and writhe into him. "Why don't you go out into the living room for now? I just poured you a glass of sparkling cider," he added, his grin melting the barely there panties I had slipped on.

"Will do, Mr. Cullen." I stood on my toes to kiss his lips and his exhale sent electric currents pulsing through my entire body.

"I'll join you shortly. I need to change and do some final touches." His mouth kept reaching out to mine in game, his teeth trying to get a hold of my lower lip but failing as I kept pulling back teasingly.

"Final touches? In here? What, are you grooming me something pretty?"

My nap had changed something in me. What, I didn't know, but I was feeling more than excited. Truth be told, I was on the verge of an orgasm just from looking at him look at me. _That_ look was back. The one I'd noticed several time since being here in Italy. He was trying to be secretive again.

Popping one final kiss on his mouth, I went out into the sitting room and smiled at the light-colored non-alcoholic bubbly in the champagne glass on the table. I noticed his own more than half empty glass of real champagne sitting next to my own glass.

_Not fair. _

Alice had told me it was ok to have a glass of wine every now and then, but I really didn't want to risk anything.

_Healthy pregnancy makes for healthy babies._

The room's phone suddenly rang to the left of me, the sound alone nearly caused me to jump out of my skin. I set my bubbly cider down and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella, darling."

"Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"How was your nap?"

"Devine," I snorted.

"Good. You'll want to be wide awake for this evening. Trust me," she giggled.

"Shut it, Alice. Don't ruin his surprise," I warned as I tugged on the key charm dangling from the chain around my neck.

"Jeez, seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I only wanted to remind you that I love you and that I'm so happy to see _you_ so happy. Edward is a great guy. He loves you more than I thought he did. You need to accept that and allow him to care for you. He's one in a million just like you. You both deserve nothing but the very best, honey."

I frowned, feeling puzzled by her statement.

"And what brought on this Hallmark moment?"

"Uh, nothing in particular. Just seeing you two together today. The way he looks at you. The stuff he tells Jasper."

"He would kill Jasper if he knew he was spilling that information to you," I joked into the receiver.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I wanted to be emo for a minute, plus I've been drinking some really yummy wine we ordered." She did what sounded like a meow and I heard a very giggly Jasper near the phone. "Anywho, enjoy your night. Don't forget breakfast at eight."

"How can I when you keep reminding me? We will be there."

"Good. I only get you till eleven before he whisks you back to Rome."

I laughed at her response and shifted my weight nervously. The water had stopped running in the bathroom and I knew he'd be coming out soon.

"Love you, B."

"Love you too, Tiny. Thanks for planning an incredible day. I got some really nice sketches done. I hope you'll like the one I made for you and Jasper."

"Of course I will. No pressure. Savor the night," she ended with a giggle and a squeal before the line went dead.

I hung up with a laugh, trying my best to push the images of her and Jasper playing Tinker Bell and Peter Pan out of my head. Just as I did the phone lit up in my hands again, chirping that there was another call.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan, good evening. Mr. Edward Cullen has requested you join him out in the garden." I snickered impulsively and caught it with my hand.

"I'm sorry. Are you telling me I should go meet my boyfriend out in the garden? The one right outside our bedroom?"

"Yes miss, please. He has requested your company."

My cheeks were on fire. Edward was beyond adorable.

"Alright then. Grazie." I hung up the call and returned the phone to its cradle before making my way to the bedroom door. One had to go through the bedroom to get to the private garden. I already had plans to wake up an hour earlier than Edward the next morning to sketch the view because it was so eye-catching.

The French doors were cracked open but the bedroom lights were dimmed. A familiar glow poured in through the crack of the doors and I felt the butterflies return to the pit of my stomach.

_He didn't._

My body seemed to be moving on autopilot.

I heard soft music playing from just outside and a slight smile grew across my lips.

When I opened the door my jaw dropped. There were twinkling lights and candles everywhere. The entire garden was lit up and at the very end he stood smiling at me, his hands in the pockets of his black slacks and his confident smile smoldering my heart.

I shook my head in disbelief and started walking towards him. He seemed to take in every step I'd take, making goose bumps appear all over my body like it was the first day we'd met all over again. Nothing else existed but him when he looked at me like that. It was only him and I. The rest would always disappear.

"You look even more lovely under this light," he admitted with a wide grin before taking both my hands to pull me up against him. "You're the most beautiful creature to ever walk this planet, Isabella."

"The dress helps a little," I played.

"No. You help that dress." His hands enfolded my face and his lips brushed against mine, so daintily I barely felt them. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starved."

He chuckled, noticing my state of unconsciousness surely, and began walking us to the small table that was set up at the edge of the overlook. I stuck my tongue out at him and let him pull my chair out for me.

"Really, Edward? An outdoor heater?"

"I didn't want you getting cold."

I rolled my eyes but felt my toes curl. He always knew the right things to say and do. It was staggering how well he knew me. He never did too much or too little. He always kept it balanced. Just perfectly _right_.

"What are we having?"

"Something special. The chef assured me it would be to your liking."

I smiled and nodded my head as a waiter appeared holding a tray with two covered plates. After setting them down in front of us he poured Edward another glass of champagne. I asked for a glass of water to go with my sparkling cider and quickly fixated on Edward from across the table.

"You've out done yourself once again," I commended.

The look was back.

Along with an all too familiar look… He wanted me. He wanted me bad and I had to give myself two mental pats on the back for it.

"You would never be a good poker player," I said with conviction. Edward let out a loud over exaggerated _Pfft_ and rolled his eyes.

"You know not what you speak of, _bambina._" He eyed my body over, not at all trying to hide his admiration, before gesturing with a nod of his head for me to eat.

We ate in silence for a few short minutes as I wasn't sure what to talk about. I was feeling a little sad that we would only have one more full day in Italy. And I was beginning to worry about meeting Edwards mother but I didn't want to ruin this moment with my unease.

_What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm some city tramp trash? _I had my work cut out for me. It was embarrassing but true that I had been running possible conversations in my head all day long.

'_Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you.' … pause… 'So you're the bartender that thinks she's good enough for my only son?' … pause… 'Oh, my. A little tubby are we? Are there no more skinny girls in the city, Edward?'_

"Bella, what on earth are you thinking about?" His voice asked stirring me from my day dream.

"Uh, I don't want to go home?"

"We're not going home yet, love. We still have a week on the west coast."

"But you'll be working."

"Only on Tuesday and Wednesday."

I pouted and shrugged, bringing a bite of tender meat into my mouth. Edward shifted in his seat and I almost laughed out loud. He might have thought he was smooth but I could sense that his own weaknesses were killing him too.

We talked about my drawings from earlier and wandered onto the topic of the gallery pictures and his idea of using my pregnant sketches for the display. I reluctantly told him I had indeed been considering it some more and that seemed to make his smile grow a little more.

Before I knew it my plate was empty and the waiter was removing it from the table as he poured me more ice water.

"Dessert?" Edward questioned.

"I'm stuffed at the moment. Maybe later," I replied with a flirtatious grin.

He dismissed the waiter and stood up from the chair, extending his arm out to me.

"Let's dance under the stars."

"I'd rather see some."

"Then look up baby," he teased knowing those weren't the kind of stars I was referring to. I rolled my eyes and he laughed as his hands slid down my waist and rested themselves on my hips. Our bodies began swaying back and forth to the beat of the slow instrumental song that had started to play from the speakers. I smiled as I looked up into his emerald green eyes and sensed my body shake.

"God. You're ridiculously pretty." I whispered impulsively.

Edward threw his head back in laughter and shook his head, speechless for some reason.

"This has been an amazing week, _amore_."

"Beyond amazing. Out of this world surreal," I added, tightening my grip around the back of his neck. He nodded and leaned in to kiss my lips softly two times.

"I've experienced the best moments of my life over the last three months, Bella. All because of you."

"I was wondering when the cheese would be served." Edward's sudden shyness was driving me demented.

"You've made me appreciate so much again. Everything you say, every look you give me, every thought you share, when you show me a piece of yourself in your drawings… I love you more than I've ever loved anything else, Isabella Swan."

"Edward, are you trying to make me cry?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He shook his head _no_ and tilted my chin up towards his to kiss me once more.

"What I'm trying to do Bella… my Bella…" he started to say then stopped moving side to side after releasing my left hip so his right hand could reach into his pocket. Then he did something that would've given any woman a heart attack. He kneeled down and held my left hand firmly in his. "I hope that you will grant me this kind of happiness forever. I want to spend forever with you. I want to wake up by your side, fall asleep in your arms, and learn everything there is left to learn with you by my side. Will you spend the rest of your life with me, Isabella? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

His words took a few minutes to register and even then they didn't make much sense till I saw the ring in the box he was holding in front of me. Looking down at him my breath suddenly got caught in my throat. He looked so beautiful. Unlike anything I had ever seen. So full of life and hope. As if nothing could harm him or _us._ Never had I ever felt so much love. There was just no single word to express what I was feeling right now.

"You… your… forever? Me? Your… wife?" I stuttered feeling light headed.

Edward's proposal was something I had secretly dreamt about… but now I felt like an outsider looking in as all time stood still.

"Bella?"

I realized I was standing in front of him with my hand still covering my mouth like an idiot without uttering a word.

"Edward… I….This ring is…" I stuttered and reached out to touch it. He briskly removed it from the box and held it to my ring finger.

"Please say yes. You are all I want, baby. All I will ever need. I know together we'll build an unbelievable family. Let's make it all official. Please say you'll be my wife. Say you'll be my present and my future?"

I looked down at him with teary eyes as I shook my head _yes_ repeatedly. Giving him the answer he had begged me for.

He breathed out and laughed, sliding the platinum band down the length of my finger. The diamond was an old mind cut, and insanely huge. Smaller round diamonds traced along the outside of the center stone and I gasped as the candle light around us glimmered off its reflection.

"Edward, is this really something you want? I don't want you to feel like this is the next obvious step… like it's something we _have_ to do."

"What? Of course not. This is not a have to, this is a want to. I want to spend forever with you and these two," he promised, rubbing my belly in front of me. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"I want that, too. So much. It would be a dream come true, Edward. _You_ are my dream come true."

Without another word, he got up to his feet and grabbed my face is his palms. His mouth attached itself to mine and his tongue searched avidly. The kiss was both hurried yet unrushed. Soft yet lavished with all the passion he'd ever shown for me.

His body pressed itself against my own and my hands gripped his shoulders tightly at the feel of his erection. The rough feel of it digging into my hip made me moan into his mouth and plead for more.

"Say it. Say you'll always be mine. Tell me you'll be my wife," he growled against my lips while cradling my ass in his hands and pulling me nearer.

"Yes. I'll be your wife. Eternally yours," I promised. "Your Mrs. Edward Cullen."

His groan and clasp on my ass made my breathing increase and my body shake.

"Jesus. That sounds so…" He didn't finish his words. Instead, his mouth covered mine and he kissed me with so much passion I thought for sure my panties would explode. His lips spoke and they promised me all the things he couldn't say.

It was all too much. The dinner, the proposal, the kiss…

If it weren't for obvious reasons I would've had my dress ripped off my body and laying on the floor by now. But we had completely forgotten we weren't alone— something that seemed to happen often with us.

"Edward… baby…waiter… the room… the bed…" I mumbled into his mouth.

Remembering but still not caring much for our audience, Edward bent down and grabbed the back of my knees, pulling up on my legs and bringing them around his torso. The sky could've been falling and he wouldn't have let go of my mouth. His massive hands continued their pulling on my ass and my hips were grinding over his hard-on as he moved us into our private area.

How he made it into the room and over to the bed was something I'd never understand. Our clothes were discarded and abandoned before I'd even had a chance to retain my breath.

Edward's lips carried on with their quest, searching and wanting, but then suddenly slowed and become careful, more intentional and purposeful.

"I adore you, my future Mrs. Cullen. It will be impossible for me to love anyone as much as I do you." His soft tone and entranced gaze made my skin erupt. I wanted to tell him how much I understood his words. That I felt the same... but the words wouldn't escape me. I reached up and stroked his cheek with my left hand, mesmerized by both the sparkle in his eyes and the way the ring looked on my finger. Placing a tender kiss on his lips was the only way I could figure to respond.

"Let me make love to you," Edward breathed into my neck as his hands massaged my breasts, stomach and legs. His fingers grazed every bit of skin along with his mouth and tongue. He moved down to my feet and placed opened kisses on each toe before moving up to my knees, inner thighs, and center. He licked and sucked and nibbled, making me fist the sheets and groan blissfully.

"Edward… Edward, I need… I …" He understood my request before I could finish forming the sentence and he quickly raised himself up to me. His lips took their hold on mine again as he brushed himself on my core and slowly filled me with all of him.

"Oh God." My back instantly arched like it always did and my hands took their usual position on his hair as he initiated his moderate thrusting. His hips met my own, our bodies molding with each detailed movement and giving in to the sensations that only the two of us could create.

I felt complete. Filled and consumed by all of him.

At peace and where I belonged for the first time in a very long while.

My future had a path now, and it was a path I was excited to follow.

* * *

My eyes went directly to my ring finger the following morning. I couldn't grasp how beautiful it was… how it shined in the beam of light that had snuck through the curtains in our hotel bedroom. I smirked and rolled over to look at my fiancé.

Tingles ran down my body as I watched him stir in his sleep. He was smiling and looked more serene than I'd ever seen him. _He _was perfection and I would be the lucky one to be his wife. We would have the most beautiful family in New York City. I smiled wider and slide my body from the bed to go into the bathroom so that I could start my new morning routine.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth I grabbed my sketch pad and pencils and went back out to the garden where Edward had asked me the one question that let me know he really did mean it all. I really was all he wanted. He accepted me no matter what. No matter what the outcome of our horrific situation would be. He wanted me and my baggage and he wasn't afraid of what we might have to face.

I wasn't sure how much time had past but the sun was all the way up when Edward came out with a blanket for me.

"Good morning future Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I beamed at his words and titled my head to the side as I closed my sketch book. This drawing wasn't ready to be seen yet.

He noticed and gave me a fake pout before letting me know Alice had already called to make sure we were up.

"They're down stairs in the restaurant having a mimosa."

"Aw, I miss those."

He laughed and kissed my forehead, then ran his hands through my hair and kneeled down beside me.

"Still a yes, right? You had the night to sleep on it."

"Without a doubt. I'm going to be yours and you're going to be mine. Forever," I whispered longingly as my own hand got lost in his hair.

He smiled before meeting my lips half way. I whimpered against his mouth and felt his fingers make their way down the front of my long-sleeve night shirt.

"One more round in Florence?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"I thought that was a given," I replied wickedly before leaping up from where I sat to skip out of his grasp, back into our room where I quickly threw my body back onto the bed.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine's. Only twenty minutes late. Not bad, Swan. All things considered," Alice snickered after we sat down beside both her and Jasper inside the restaurant. I noticed the look on her face and where her eyes were trying to jet to.

_Mothereffer… She already knows._

"Alice knew?" I yelped with a whine. They all snorted and held in their laughter while I crossed my arms to hide the ring on purpose.

"You know, Edward… before you came along Alice didn't keep anything from me."

"Oh hush. Like I would ever tell you someone was going to purpose to you. Now let me see the rock," she replied with a huff and reached out to grab my left hand, pulling it across the table in front of both her and Jasper.

Jazz looked amused, but still a little guarded. Sure, it was an awkward situation for him in some sorts. Especially the proposal. It was probably the final curtain call to him. It really did say I was over Jacob and ready to spend my days with Edward and I'm sure a part of him deep down was hoping that someday things would just go back to the way they were.

"Holy Jebus, Cullen. Nice job!" Alice shrieked, bringing my ring finger up to her eyes. "It's gorgeous, Bells. Seriously. Jazz, honey, its not too soon to ask for an upgrade, is it?" She messed with her fiancé.

Alice's ring was stunning as well so I knew she was only joking, but Jasper looked a little worried. "I was joking, Jazzy. Smile," she told him with a kiss to the nose. He rolled his eyes and reciprocated the action, causing her to blush a light shade of pink instantly.

"So, did it go just as planned?" Alice asked looking intently at Edward who kept staring at me with curiosity.

_Those looks_… I could spend forever with him as long as he looked at me that way. My forever was on track. I'd never felt more sure of my future than I had as I'd opened my eyes this morning.

"Just as planned. Thank you for letting me have her last night," he told her politely.

"My God. We're both engaged. Who would've thought?" She jerked in her chair. "We will have so much fun planning our weddings together! Have you talked about a date? Or where? Will it be big or small? Casual or formal? We need to get home so we can start planning! You will wait until after the babies are born, right? Because I mean, who wants to sport a watermelon down the isle? Don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous Bells, but let's be serious. You don't want people whispering when you make your grand entrance and its hard to wear white when you're carrying twins."

"Christ, Alice, please! We haven't been engaged for more than twenty-four hours. We haven't discussed any of those things yet," I replied with a laugh, feeling my head spin around all her questions.

"Yeah, babe. Chill out, please. Drink your mimosa." Jasper added then patted her hand affectionately. "Edward, Bella, you guys leave for L.A. out of Rome tomorrow afternoon?" He asked turning his attention to us.

"Yeah, we get back to the city on the twenty eighth. Bree will be flying back with us and spending the week in the city while her mom goes on her honeymoon."

Having Bree over was something I had been anticipating ever since Edward had mentioned it the very first time. It was my chance to get to know her better while also bettering my mothering skills.

Once we were done eating Edward and Jasper fought back and forth light-heartily over who would pick up the check.

"Please let us buy you a celebratory breakfast," Alice coated with a sullen look before taking my hand and pulling me up from the seat.

"Remember when you get back to Rome to get at least one pair of shoes. I mean it Swan," she ordered like a teacher lecturing a student before hugging me tightly. "I'm so happy for you, honey. I meant what I said last night on the phone, no matter how tipsy I was."

Her random phone call suddenly made much more sense. I pulled her in for an even bigger hug.

"You found the best love. Now let him love you the way he wants to and stop worrying about things that are out of your control," she muttered in my ear before taking a step back to touch my belly.

"These two are going to have the best parents in the world. Have a safe trip back. I'll keep emailing you, even though I know you're not checking them." She gave me a final squeeze and kissed me on the cheek. I walked over to say goodbye to Jasper who was chatting with Edward by our rental car the valet had pulled up.

"Well, little Bella, looks like you're growing up."

I rolled my eyes and threw my arms around Jasper for a hug.

"Thank you for being a part of this, Jazz. It meant a lot that you and Alice showed up here. Take care of her for me, yeah? We'll see you guys in March."

He laughed and agreed, opening the car door for me like the gentleman he was. I gave my best friend a wave and blew her one last kiss before getting into my seat.

"It's nice to see you genuinely happy again, Bells. I mean that."

Jasper had a gift. He could wrap up a million thoughts and feelings into two simple sentences.

Next stop, Esme Cullen.

* * *

We took the more direct route back to Rome on our way back. Edward had asked what my preference was and I had accidentally been honest in telling him that I would probably sleep most of the ride anyways so it really didn't make a difference to me. That only made him ask me if I was feeling ok, which I also had to be honest about.

I was definitely feeling a little more nauseous than I had been over the last few weeks, and I was constantly craving more sleep, but it all seemed normal to me so there was really nothing for him to worry about. When he woke me up I was shocked to see we were already pulling up to our hotel.

"Did I really just sleep sitting up in a car for two straight hours?" I asked with a yawn as I stretched out my arms.

"You were mumbling something about daffodils and tulips," he replied with a boyish laugh.

"No I didn't!"

"I wouldn't make that up, baby. For what it's worth, I like tulips. They're nice for weddings," he teased right as the valet attendant opened the car door for me. I gave Edward's shoulder a light swat and removed myself from the car, pulling the sketch bag with me. I heard him say something in Italian and felt my pulse increase.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat much at breakfast."

I shook my head _no_ with a caring smile and continued inside to the lobby of the hotel. "I am feeling better, though. Extremely thirsty, just not hungry. Lemonade would be great right now actually," I said to him. I wanted to help relax him by giving him something to do. He was feeling anxious about our dinner plans and I was finding it increasingly amusing.

"Consider it done. Why don't you go ahead up to the room? I'll be there in a minute," Edward suggested before kissing the top of my head.

"Ok, don't be long. I want to take a shower," I toyed with a wink. He smiled and slapped my bottom after I'd turned to head towards the elevators.

I had no idea what I would wear for the occasion. Certainly not something formfitting. I didn't want her eyes going directly to my belly after introductions. Thankfully I had a few hours to worry about it still so I wasn't in full blown panic mode yet.

So much had changed in such a little amount of time. Not only would I be meeting my fiancés mother, not only would we be telling her that we were planning on spending the rest of our lives with one another, but we would also be telling her she would have two new grandchildren soon.

I let myself into our room and ran to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

The girl looking back at me was exhausted but happy… I was happy. And with Edward's aid I would be able to handle anything.

His mom would either accept me—accept _us_—or she would hate the idea and have to find a way to get over it. After everything Edward and I had been through she would be but a mere bump in the road.

_I bet she's the most ferocious cougar I'll ever meet._

A knock came from the door, distracting me from the attractive middle aged woman in leopard print that I'd conjured up in my mind. I dried my face with the towel and flipped my hair back behind my shoulders as I skipped towards the door to let Edward in.

I was making fun of him before I'd even started to pull the door open. "What's the matter? Lock yourself ou…"

"Bella."

It wasn't Edward.

"I, um, I… you're… Edward isn't here," I finally got out.

"Sweetie, please calm down. Use your words. Complete sentences work best," the woman replied with a sweet smile, but I could read the once over she was giving me.

Not love at first sight.

No warm embrace telling me she'd been dying to meet me.

Her eyes stayed fixed on my stomach and I suddenly had the urge to fall in front of a toilet to let my breakfast see the light of day again.

* * *

**A/N: Again my apologies for the delay… this is a busy month in Twi-world and yes that's my excuse. So much press, so many interviews, so many clips, stills, ect ect ect. I have an addiction and I have fed it well over the last 2 weeks!**

**Anywho I hope you liked the fluff filled chapter. It was tough dammit! Many thanks to my beautiful beta CC who helped make the proposal as special as can be. I *heart* her.**

_**Lolypop has created a super sweet manip for this chapter, please check out the link on my profile. I *heart* her too.**_

**Next chapter is more than half way done but it probably won't go up till the end of next week. I hope you guys have an AWESOME Eclipse week! I can barely wait to meet so many of my LGR girls!**

**As always I love hearing your thoughts. Will Esme stay cold for long? Should I say sorry now for possibly bringing Jake back so soon? How much do we love Alice? Of course she needed to be in Italy!**


	27. Mom, Momma, Sleaze, and History

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though.**

**

* * *

**

**Mom, Momma, Sleaze, and History**

**Chapter 27**

**~~*Bella*~~**

"Well? May I come in?" Her voice sounded both reserved and open.

I on the other hand, couldn't speak and knew I'd end up sounding like an uneducated idiot if I even attempted to try.

"Perhaps I should have called before making my way over. I was notified of your arrival and I couldn't wait to see my son. It's been far too long," Mrs. Cullen carefully explained to me. She went back to eyeing me up and down, her eyes spending extra time obviously scanning over my mid-section. She didn't seem to care about being discreet. She seemed to be trying to decide whether or not I was pregnant or slightly plump.

_Why did I have to pick out a tight as hell sweater to wear this morning?_

I shook my head annoyed by the internal battle going on inside of it.

"No, no. Please come in. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to meet you until tonight. And if I were to be totally honest, Mrs. Cullen—"

"Please, call me Esme."

I gave her crooked smile and nodded obediently.

"This just wasn't how…" I started to explain before I was thankfully saved by Edward who suddenly came into the room with our bags.

"Mom! Hi. What are you… you weren't supposed to get in until tonight."

"Yes, well, plans change. Just like information is sometimes left out it seems," Esme replied sweetly as she crossed the room to hug her son. He returned the gesture and hugged her tightly while mouthing the words _I'm sorry_ from over her shoulder to me.

I was fully aware of what information she was hinting about and because of it I crossed my arms in front of me protectively. For some reason I thought it might help the situation. In the process of crossing my arms though I had accidentally managed to place my left hand over the right, thus displaying the obvious bling that resided on my left ring finger these days.

"Oh, my." She gasped with her eyes bugging out of their socket and her smile tightening. "Let's sit down then. It appears we have a lot to talk about. My dear sweet son has brought many surprises with him."

I shifted nervously as Edward closed the space between us to take my hand into his, leading us into the sitting room. "She's not going to bite, love. I promise," he whispered in my ear before he kissed the top of my head.

I inhaled deeply as we followed her towards the couch. She chose the love seat, leaving the sofa for both Edward and I like I figured she would. I could feel my cheeks flush as her eyes turned to reconnect with mine.

"Edward has told me quite a lot about you, Isabella. Although, he's obviously left out some very important details regarding just how serious this relationship is." She turned to Edward with a disapproving look before carrying on. "Why don't _you_ tell me a little about yourself, dear? Fill me in on some of the gaps he may have brushed over."

I stuttered a light, "_I.. I'm.. well…"_

"You grew up in Manhattan?"

"Yes, I did. I can't imagine living anywhere else to be honest."

"Most native New Yorkers will say that. And to think Edward despised the idea of having to move to the east coast. Things really do change."

"It turned out to be the best decision of my life," he replied brightly to his mother while he stroked the top of my hand resting over my knee that was bouncing up and down over the top of my other leg. "She's as amazing as I made her sound mom."

"Yes. Absolutely lovely, darling. I'm just a bit taken aback. That is an engagement ring on your finger, am I correct?" She asked with a smirk while examining my hand. Her eyes darted up towards Edward's and he smiled in return, nodding his head with absolute.

"I asked her last night. She said yes."

I was glad at least one of us had found their tongue because words were nonexistent in my vocabulary at the moment.

"I suppose congratulations are in order then. You must truly be something special to have gotten my son to place a ring on your finger. So quickly, too."

"Thank you?"

I wasn't sure whether to apologize or give thanks in return. Esme didn't appear to be upset about the news, but her reaction wasn't as happy as most mother's would be for their only son. I chose to not let it bother me. I was sure her feelings were blurred because of her son's ex. She had, after all, damaged him _and_ switched teams. It was no wonder the woman didn't trust the new girl. Even if the new girl was _me._

"You will make a lovely bride." She allowed another smile my way. "So who's holding the shot gun?"

"Mother!" Edward laughed. I'd noticeably missed the joke which made him laugh even harder. "Yes, Bella is pregnant but no, this will not be a shot gun wedding. We simply did things a little out of sequence."

"You are pregnant then? Oh, good. I was worried you had some kind of a condition," Esme laughed. Something in her tone changed and I sensed Edward settle back more beside me.

"This is a huge surprise. But you were always good at surprises, Edward."

I was still unable to speak let alone structure a complete sentence so when Esme stood up and offered her arms out towards me for a hug I quickly took the cue, gratified that my body was still functioning and able to coordinate multiple movements.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. If my son is happy, I am happy," she informed me before she pulled me in for a light hug. After releasing her grip, she took a step back and touched my belly cautiously. "Do we know when my next grandchild will be here?"

"Grandchildren," I stuttered.

"What? You're not telling me you're having twins… are you?" She instantly placed her hand over her heart and slowly drifted back into her chair. "Sweet, Lord. Is there anything else?"

I forced myself to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from opening my mouth again.

Edward, god bless his heart, spoke up before that happened. "That's all the news for now. Everything is still fresh so we haven't set any plans yet."

"And how far along are you? Lay back, honey. You're looking as pale as a ghost," Esme scolded in a motherly manner.

_Was she warming up to me?_

I silently prayed that Edward wouldn't let her in on the soap opera of our lives just yet.

"I'm twelve and a half weeks today. They'll likely come mid-August. Twins rarely go full term," I explained after sinking down into the couch and squeezing Edward's hand.

"Wow. Well, I'm glad I dropped in on you guys before dinner. Bella, I would like it very much if you would accompany me. There's a baby boutique around the corner that I've been dying to go into but up until now have had no reason to. Spend your last afternoon in Rome with me. Edward, I can borrow your fiancé for a few hours, can't I?"

I was frozen again.

_Borrow? Meaning me? Alone with her?_

"Bella was actually about to lay down for a while, mom."

He was trying to cover for me. I couldn't love him more for it but I swallowed my nervousness back and somehow found the courage to speak.

"It's alright, Edward. I shouldn't waste my last day in Rome napping."

He studied my face and smiled when he saw I was being entirely honest. "Ok. By all means, mother. Borrow my fiancé. Just behave, please." He threw me a wink and leaned in to meet my lips with his own briefly before pulling away.

"Have fun, baby. Be safe."

I stood up to grab my bag from the table, convincing myself that I could come to enjoy the shopping trip with my future mother in law.

Edward wouldn't lie about her not being one to bite, _would he_?

* * *

"And when is your birthday?" Esme kept throwing question after question at me. It was definitely beginning to feel more like an interrogation rather than a nice afternoon outing.

"September thirteenth. Right after the babies. Hopefully, I mean."

"I suppose you've researched twin pregnancies?"

"Yes."

I quickly filled her in on the fact that my grandmother was a twin before she asked, proving it was something that ran in my family and that I did have some knowledge as to how this happened.

She smiled approvingly as she pulled various unisex baby outfits from the rack we were standing in front of. I shifted my weight, pretending to look but I was unable to focus and I'm sure I was making that painfully obvious to her.

Edward's mother was breathtaking to look at.

I was surprised to find myself smiling over my thoughts. _Of course she was beautiful, it made total sense that she would be. She had after all created the beauty that was Edward. _

I casually stole another glance in her direction, her light brown hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail. While she wore heavy eye makeup there was nothing more than lip gloss on her lips and a dash of blush on her high cheek bones. It was a young look but she was without a doubt able to pull it off. If I didn't know better I'd have a hard time believing she was old enough to have a son Edwards age. It was no longer a mystery to me as to how she was able to live the life of a cougar.

"It's so sad that you're all alone. Well, that you _were_ all alone Bella. I'm happy you found Edward, or that he found you. However you want to look at it. He's said such wonderful things about you. I can tell he loves you very much."

"I love him very much, too. We found each other at a good time. I was in a bad place when we met. He helped me learn to move on. He's shown me what real love is and how important it is to find," I confessed without any shame.

"Yes. He filled me in on your awful breakup. It's a sweet story. A bit too much drama for me though, what with the nuisance refusing to leave you alone, even _now_." She made a quick gesture towards my baby bump and forced a smile. "Maybe that ring will help send a clearer message if the pregnancy hasn't already done so."

I was stunned Edward had told her even that much.

I choked on the air around me and quickly turned to the burping cloths and swaddles that lined the wall a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. I tend to speak before thinking sometimes," Esme apologized after stepping behind me. "I believe Edward likes to call it _verbal diarrhea_?" She was trying to lighten the mood but I couldn't help feeling guilty for having made my discomfort so obvious.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, "That was rude of me. I'm sorry. It's just not a topic I like to talk about. I'd much rather live in the now and no where else these days."

She nodded and took my hand into hers.

"Forgive me. And believe it when I say you will make a lovely addition to the Cullen family. I only wish Edward's father was still here with us to see his son so content and satisfied. I hope you realize that you also helped Edward. For him to take this kind of a step… it really must mean something."

I could feel my cheeks blush instantly. I forced my eyes to look down at my shoes, happy with the way things were going but afraid I might some how say the wrong thing and ruin everything.

_Shit._ Shoes.

"Esme, would you mind helping me pick out a pair of shoes from one of the shops on the block?"

"You've spoken my second language, sweetie. Let me purchase these few things for my grandchildren first and then we will head into _pump_ heaven."

* * *

Unfortunately we had to get up early the following morning to be on time for our flight back to the US. Esme received us in the lobby with a wide grin and a warm hug.

I wasn't entirely sold that she accepted me but I was appreciative for the attempt she was making. Edward had insisted that she loved me, but I knew better. She was still guarded, still watching me carefully and taking mental notes. She became very calculated with her questions as the night went on, and the questions continued on the way to the airport. Wanting to know about my parents, my childhood, my goals and plans about being a mother. When she mentioned she wanted to find a place in the city Edward looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

"_What_ city?"

"_Your_ city, of course. I want to be closer to you. Especially now that I know you have two new little ones coming for me to spoil. You know I regret missing out on Bree's first year."

"And how does Franco feel about this?"

"Franco and I are through, honey. It's time for your mother to find herself and I think New York can help with that. Don't worry, I promise I won't move into your building," she joked with a light laugh.

Edward had hoped his mother would want to be around more, I just wondered if her sudden decision would be too much _more_.

"It _would_ be nice to have you in the same area code again," he finally answered while he gestured for us to pass him through the doorway of the plane. Esme sat in the first row of first class while Edward and I got the back row to ourselves, five seats down from her. I smiled when he lifted the arm rest to pull me up against him once we were settled in our seats. I felt his breath on my face as he slowly inhaled beside my ear, giving me chills up and down my body.

"How do you feel about your mom moving to the city?"

"Hmm… It would be nice."

"But?" I asked sensing he was leaving something out.

"But it won't last. She never stays in one place for too long. Not even when my father was alive. They were constantly traveling."

"We'll have to take advantage of the time we get with her then," I insisted hoping to make him smile. He did and I bumped him with my shoulder to ease him further.

"That we will, Care Bear."

"When should we tell her about Jacob?" I wondered out loud impulsively. The question had been looming in my mind since she'd shown up unannounced yesterday but until now I had been too nervous to ask Edward about it.

Now that we were heading back to the city… now that she was planning on staying for awhile… as much as I didn't want to, I knew we needed to discuss the future.

"Not until it's absolutely necessary." Edward quickly snapped in response.

"Meaning, when we…"

"Only if my results come back negative," he replied instantly. It was obvious that this was still an uncomfortable topic for him and I felt more than crappy for having brought it up.

I cuddled into the crook of his neck and breathed him in. I knew it would help him relax and that what I needed him to do.

"I can't wait to see Bree," I wanted to change the subject.

"Jane said she hasn't stopped asking for you since last week when she heard we were coming."

I smiled at his news and pressed my lips to his cheek. "She's going to be an amazing big sister."

"I think so too." He turned his head, locking his eyes with mine and slowly tilted my chin up towards his to take my lips against his own, our previous conversation completely forgotten now. "And I think you're going to be an amazing mother."

* * *

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Momma Bella!" Bree's greeting almost knocked me over, it for sure knocked the wind out of me.

_Had she actually called me momma? _

I looked around for Jane and saw her standing in the doorway of their home about twenty feet away. There was no way she'd missed that but she was smiling as though it hadn't bothered her so I quickly accepted it and hugged the little girl back tightly.

"How's my princess?" Edward asked with a laugh as he picked his daughter up and spun her around beside me.

"Park, yes? And swings! Now, now, now please!" She bounced in his arms.

"Tomorrow, doll face. It's way too late. The sun is almost ready to say goodnight," he told her gently then swiftly spun her around to give her a piggy back ride back into the house. I beamed at the sight and followed them in. One of the sexiest things in the world to watch was Edward with his daughter.

_Now if only I didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of the ex._

Butterflies still fluttering in my stomach, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was waiting inside. So much had changed since the last time I'd seen Jane. I had no idea how she felt about any of it, or even how much of it she already knew.

Edward and I couldn't wait to see Bree so I pushed back my exhaustion and insisted that we go to Jane's tonight before stopping at our hotel.

I was both curious as to how much Edward had shared with her and then furious with myself for having not asked him about it before we'd gotten here.

"Hey, Bella. Nice to see you again. And congratulations," Jane greeted me while giving me a friendly hug.

_Now if only I knew what she was congratulating me on…_

"Twins, huh? Unbelievable. And look at how cute your belly is already. I didn't start showing with Bree till I was almost twenty-three weeks."

I despised her a tiny bit for that comment.

"Yeah, well… What with two and all." I shrugged while I scanned the room. There was wedding supplies everywhere. Tulle, flowers, fabric, centerpieces. The place was a mess.

"We still have so much to do. Bella, I was wondering… how are you with calligraphy?" Jane asked sounding hopeful. "I mean, I know you can draw. Edward doesn't shut up about it and Bree worships the picture you did of her with Cinderella."

"I guess I'm alright at it. What did you need help with?"

I listened on as she told me about the place cards for the tables at the reception and adamantly agreed to help her with them before she was even through explaining the task. She wasted no time in handing me the boxes along with the gold calligraphy pens she had purchased. Edward kept his eyes on me, smiling and winking every time I'd look over at him. I blew him a kiss and took a seat on the sofa feeling the need to sit down for a moment.

"Momma Bella, daddy said you got babies in belly," Bree suddenly sang from across the room.

This time I saw Jane wince at her daughter's usage of the word _momma_ before my name. I looked away embarrassed, only to find Bree skipping towards me with her arms wide open.

"I told him so, I told him so!" She giggled as she ran into my arms clutching the drawing I had done for her in her hand. The paper's edges were torn and there were other smudge marks of something that looked like mustard stains on the bottom right corner but other than that it was in good shape for having been in the possession of a four year old.

"I would like a picture of me with the babies please, Momma Bella."

_Oh, Jesus. Please make her stop calling me that. _I knew it had to be breaking Jane's heart.

"I'm afraid I don't know what they're going to look like yet, Bree." I was well aware that Bree was prone to tantrum when she'd randomly hear that something she wanted may be impossible to give her so I was careful with my words.

"They-Will-Be-Beautiful. Draw _that,_" she replied seemingly proud of herself.

I smiled and nodded my head after placing my hand on top of her hair to pull her in for another hug. She laughed nervously and wiggled free from my grasp after giving my back a light tap with her own tiny hands. I watched her skip back to Edward and in the process spied Jane's laptop up and running on the kitchen counter.

I had been dying to check my email. To write to Alice and tell her all about my day with Esme.

Edward saw me eyeing it and rolled his eyes.

"Jane, would it be alright if Bella used your computer? She's itching to tell her best friend all about meeting my mother."

"Oh, dear. I know how that can be. The woman can be a snarky cat sometimes."

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Help yourself, B. The password is Bree," she called out from the dinning room. She and Tanya kept busy on center pieces while Edward continued to color with Bree on the floor. I took a seat at the counter and logged onto Yahoo, typing in my username _BellsInTheCity_ and password.

_Yes_, Alice and I _had_ been drinking the night we created our email accounts.

* * *

_ AliceDoesManhattan READ ME NOW. 8:00 PM 2/21/10 5 KB_

___ AliceDoesManhattan_You should be back and missing me_. 10:00 AM 2/21/10 4 KB_

_ JBlackMusic87 Hey. Friday 2/19/10 10KB_

_ AliceDoesManhattan When in Rome. Wednesday 2/17/10 6 KB_

_ AliceDoesManhattan Bella, mi amore! Monday 2/15/10 7KB_

_

* * *

_

My eyes of course landed on the one email that differed from all the rest.

_The jerk had promised to give me some space._

I quickly minimized the window and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I turned around casually to see if Edward had been watching for my reaction. I was thankful to find him still busy in front of Bree's coloring books.

I tilted the computer to my right and opened the window back up to read Alice's email. I sure as hell wouldn't be entertaining the thoughts of Jacob Black tonight. _Not_ when I was still on vacation.

* * *

_ READ ME NOW._

_ From: AliceDoesManhattan_

_ To: BellsInTheCity_

_ Belly, _

_ I really hope you're reading this before you talk to Jacob. Do not, I repeat DO NOT, read any letter, email, text, or smoke signal if it comes from Jacob Black. Ignore it until further notice. _

_ If I'm too late with this warning… I'll be awaiting your call. If not, I love you. Have a fabulous time in sunny L.A. with your __fiancé. _

_ Love you like no other,_

_ Xo, Alice._

_

* * *

_

What in the world was she talking about? What had Jacob done up this time? And how could she expect me to not want to read his email even more after sending me something like that?

_Dammit_. I crossed my fingers and hoped her next email would somehow distract me.

* * *

_ You should be back and missing me._

_ From: AliceDoesManhattan_

_ To: BellsInTheCity_

_ Tesoro!_

_ I'm so happy I got to spend two days with you in Florence. _

_ I wanted to send you an email just so I could remind you how much I love you! I need to express how proud of you I am for all the huge steps you've taken and all the things you've over come. You've been my best friend for so many years and for the first time in a really, really long time I feel like I'm seeing the real you again. Does that make sense? Ignore me if it doesn't. _

_ All I know is that I've never been more excited for you. You've grown up, Bells. Jazz agrees with me. You aren't the same Bella who toted over her rocker boyfriend. You're more than that now. Not only are you going to be a mom but you're going to be a wife and I know that if your parents were still alive today they'd be so overwhelmingly ecstatic for you. _

_ You're probably wondering where all this came from and why I felt the urge to fan girl over you. _

_ I think some thing's going on and I can't put my finger on it. But I'm having one of those feelings, Bella. It's back. Whatever it is, we will face it. Ignore the haters, embrace the lovers. I love you! See you in a week and a half!_

_ Xo, Alice_

_ P.S. You better have bought some shoes!_

_

* * *

_

I smiled to myself and clicked to read the next message unintentionally, gasping at the sight of Jacob's email address.

_Shit_. I'd forgotten his was next. Before I could close it I made out the one sentence I probably should have missed all together.

* * *

_I still love you. You know that will never change. Not until I stop breathing, Bella._

_

* * *

_

I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When I opened them again Edward was standing beside me.

"I was expecting him to contact you," he mumbled then closed the laptop for me.

"I wasn't going to open it. I was scrolling to the next email and it popped up." I felt the need to point that out. He smiled and nodded. "I didn't read it. I closed my eyes." I added quietly.

"You can read it if you want to, baby. I don't want you to feel like you need to ignore him. He won't just go away so it's pointless for us to pretend he doesn't exist," Edward told me solemnly.

"Not tonight," I whispered then wrapped my arms around his body. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes once more as my right hand touched the diamond on my left ring finger. "His manipulative words are not welcomed this week," I added before I felt his lips on the top of my head.

"As you wish, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, Lord. You two are disgusting," Tanya hollered from across the room and we both laughed at the distraction.

Unfortunately Jane didn't look as amused as her fiancé.

* * *

Edward was unusually quiet when we made it back the hotel. I was sure it had everything to do with the email. What I didn't know was how to handle the situation. I was thankful to get a few minutes alone with my thoughts while he took a shower and unpacked.

I made myself busy in the kitchen while my mind continued to race over the different possibilities.

Was it better to leave it alone or read it and get it over with?

I didn't have a clue. Alice would've been a big help but she was thousands of miles away. The closest thing I had was the advice from her email to ignore all forms of communication when it came to Jacob. No matter what.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked to both brighten the mood and take Edward's mind off said email once he'd emerged from the bedroom.

"Bree wants to go to the park. I was thinking we could go have lunch with my mom beforehand. She hasn't seen Bree in almost a year."

_Almost a year?_ How could she have let that happen? I touched my stomach gently and hoped she'd be more of a grandmother to our children. Even if not the best mother-in-law to me.

"Sounds like a wonderful way to spend the day."

"Any day with you is wonderful," Edward muttered and cocked his head to the side, well aware that he was being the cheese ball that I loved.

"Smooth," I teased as I made my way to the fridge for the pitcher I had filled minutes earlier. "I made iced tea. Would you like some?" I asked hiding my grin. He didn't need to answer for me to know. I knew all of his weaknesses by now.

"Mmm…You know I love your _iced tea_," he said mischievously, while sauntering towards me. He was giving me a look that told me I was about to become his prey. He wore a malicious smile on his face and cracked his knuckles, while eyeing my body up and down and licking his lips. "Though there is something else I'd rather have right now."

I gulped. "What are you up to, Cullen?" Adrenaline and lust flowed through my veins as I backed away from his advance playfully.

He quickened his pace and cornered me against the counter, pressing his body into my own and grinding his hard-on against me as his only answer.

"I see," I muttered trying my best not to smirk… instead I bit my bottom lip… knowing it would push him over the edge.

"Mhm." His hand moved a strand of hair behind my ear before his mouth placed a kiss under my earlobe, across my jaw and under my chin until he took my lips hungrily. His tongue darted out and skimmed my bottom lip gradually then picked up its pace again, his arms snaking around my waist moving down towards my ass effortlessly. He palmed it and slowly shoved us closer together, evoking a whimper from my now trembling lips.

Looking for more friction, I hitched my leg up to his hip and met his push and pulls. His grunting pleased me, as I knew it was a reaction of what I'd done. Unsatisfied with the position, his arms lifted me up and on top of the counter effortlessly.

"Lay back," he ordered and pushed down gently on my chest. I complied, trusting him completely.

He began tracing my ankles with his fingertips, traveling up my legs and massaging my inner thighs while slowly spreading my legs apart. He leaned down and placed lingering open-kisses on every spot he touched, barely flicking his tongue out for a sample. All the while refraining from making contact with where I ached.

"Do you want me to beg?" I heard myself ask; my breathing had picked up and my body had already begun to convulse. "Because I'll do it." I added just above a whisper.

Edward chuckled into my leg before nibbling down on it and removing himself from me completely. I looked up at him, appalled that he'd leave me hanging and in such a state, but stopped short when I saw what he was doing.

He stepped over towards the pitcher of tea where I had left the cup and picked it up to reach in for an ice cube. His fixated gaze bore into my insides as he placed it on his tongue. I watched with my mouth hanging open as he closed his mouth around the cold cube of frozen water to suck on it between his lips. Only he could make something so basic seem absolutely mind blowing and erotic.

Walking back towards me like a lion to a deer, he grinned and once again took his place between my open legs. I had never been more thankful to have worn a dress than I was at that very moment. He reached for the hem of my underwear and pulled it all the way down to the floor in one swift movement.

He brought his mouth back to where it had stopped and trailed the ice up and down my skin with his tongue, making me shiver and hold onto the sides of the large marbled table. The freezing sensation mixed with his licks and bites had my body rocketing in no time. When I thought things couldn't get more unbearable, he removed the ice from his mouth and took it into his hand, raising a brow up at me in challenge.

I held my breath in expectancy and gasped when the cube touched the sides of my pussy, never once meeting my lips but treading closer and closer with every sweep. He went on with his outline until he noticed my uneven breathing and chest rising and falling from where it lay.

"_Shit_."

Reading my body like a book and recognizing what it desired, he dropped the ice back into his mouth and nuzzled his face into my center, letting me feel the coldness of his mouth in the very spot I had been waiting for.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," I screeched and drew his face closer against me by pulling on his messy hair. I pressed down on him as he sucked and tongued my every centimeter. His moaning didn't help my resolve and soon I was thrashing.

His fingers, the ones I'd grown to worship and long for, dipped inside me startlingly and I had to bite down on my lip to subside the sounds that came out. There was no doubt I'd bruised it, though I could have cared less. Not when I was higher than high on the waves of ecstasy I was currently experiencing.

His long digits moved faster and faster with each press, not holding anything back as they hit my sensitive spot over and over again. He curled, rolled, and swirled them, knowing exactly what to do and when to do it. His tongue attached itself to my clit along with what was left of the ice, eliciting cries from me and scratches to the back of his neck. He pushed down on my core with his cooled slick tongue and I felt him leave the ice inside of me for his more than grand finale.

My body acted on its own then. Exploding and clamping all around him.

I was done for. Doomed and ruined. Exhausted but somehow already wanting more.

No other man would ever stand a fighting chance.

No other man would ever compare to the orgasmic inducing creature that stood between my legs. To the man who wiped his mouth with the back of his hand smugly after having licked the remainder of my juices from under his bottom lip.

_Now it was my turn. _

After catching my breath I gestured for him to hand me the glass still filled with ice.

"Ready for your own mind blowing ice-capade?" I teased mischievously as I removed a cube from the glass in my hand.

I didn't wait for his answer.

* * *

Unfortunately Edward had to go into the office Tuesday morning so I decided to tag along. I wanted to see what the L.A. branch looked like. He had also told me James wanted to have a sit down with me to talk about the pieces we had planned to present to the gallery owner once we were back in the city.

I wore a loose fitting blouse and a long crimped hippie style skirt with sandals and my dark blue cardigan. Comfort was what I looked for when fighting waves of nausea these days.

"You're not feeling well today," he stated knowingly once I had come out of the bathroom.

I looked at him apologetically and sighed before pulling my hair back into a pony tail.

"You need to rest, baby. James can wait. We'll be here all week."

"But I need to do something. If I stay here and lay around I'll feel worst. I need to keep busy." I replied with a forced smile.

He nodded and gave me a look of pity. "I'm sorry you feel shitty. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm ok. It'll pass. Let's go before you're late." I walked over to the coffee table to grab my sketch bag and sunglasses praying to myself that I would keep what was left of my breakfast down. Edward looked bothered by my persistence but gave in after I assured him for the third time that I was fine.

"If you start to feel worst I will have a car bring you back," he said firmly after taking my hand into his.

I accepted and pushed my body up into his as we made our way towards the elevator.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Edwards demeanor change once we'd arrived at the all glass building in downtown Los Angeles. He instantly transformed into Edward, Mr. Big Time Showbiz Agent Cullen.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. Welcome back to L.A." A pretty blonde at the front desk cooed without noticing my existence. He briskly nodded an acknowledgment and continued past her while grasping my hand tightly as we walked down the hallway. It was hard not to notice the whispering and head turning as we passed the many cubicles. People were clearly taken aback by the image of Edward and I.

I wasn't sure if that bothered me or not, but it was definitely making me feel a bit insecure.

"Edward, are you sure I should be here? Maybe we shouldn't tell James just yet that I'm pregnant," I whispered, impulsively grasping onto his arm for dear life. He smiled down at me and shook his head with a firm, _No._

"I'm ready to get everything out in the open. I'm partner now. They have no choice but to accept my lifestyle choices," he replied with a smirk.

"Ugh. Why is everyone looking at me like I have a second head?" I asked quietly. I knew my bump was well hidden by the outfit I had donned this morning so it obviously wasn't that.

"You tamed the beast," Edward toyed then winked at me. I couldn't help but smile again. Even though I ultimately started to wonder exactly how many women had actually attempted to tame him before I'd come into his life.

I shook my head and freed the unwelcoming thoughts just like an etch-a-sketch screen.

"Will _Vicky _be here today?" Her name alone made me want to vomit.

He laughed at my usage of her nickname and shook his head _no_ again. "I meet with her tomorrow. You're safe for today." He brought my hand up to his lips to kiss it. I smiled and felt my shoulders relax again as he knocked on a frosted glass door with James' name printed across the center of it.

A voice hollered for us to come in. I took a deep breath and let Edward guide me inside with his hand to my back. I crossed my arms in front of me without even thinking about it.

"Edward, Bella. Welcome back to the states. How was Italy?" James asked standing up from his desk. He quickly made his way over to us and shook Edward's hand before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I could've sworn I heard him moan lowly.

"It was damn amazing. Too short, so we will definitely have to go back soon. I would love for Bella to see Venice. She loved all the architecture."

"Of course she did. She's an artist. Artists know how to appreciate," James replied grinning in my direction. I felt my lip curl up into a sneer and had to bite it to hide my distaste.

How could Edward not pick up on his approach? He was always so perceptive.

"Edward, why don't you set up in Phil's part time office? Bella and I can get busy in here with our gallery talk."

I began panicking at the thought of being alone with him and shuffled my feet restlessly.

"Sounds great. I think you'll like what she's done already. Baby, I'll be two doors down if you need me." Edward kissed my cheek and exited the room after asking James to take care of me.

Just like that, he was gone, and I was alone… with _him_.

"So you enjoyed Italy? What was your favorite part?" He asked making conversation as he leaned back to sit on the top of his desk, kicking his legs out in front of him nonchalantly.

"Uh, as far as touristy things, I guess it would have to have been the Vatican Museums."

"Ah, yes. That's a favorite of mine too. There are some amazing pieces of art in there. I'm sure it was an eye-opening experience for somehow like you. Someone so connected to the beauty of art."

I gave him a small smile, unsure of what to say.

_Why does he have to make me so nervous?_

"Please, have a seat. Let me fill you in on what I've found out." He added as he gestured to the chair across from him. He didn't move to take the seat behind his desk; instead he stayed right where he was, leaning with his feet kicked out a mere two feet from where he was requesting I take a seat.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head slowly while I held my sketch bag against me like a shield.

Once seated, he grinned and ran his hand through his hair. He looked somewhat nervous and I almost laughed at the sight.

"I received a call from my old friend and it seems she has decided to sell her gallery," he started and I felt my stomach tie itself into knots before he'd finished his words. "However, the person she has sold it to has expressed an interest in continuing with her amateur exhibitions. You can meet with him next week in the city. His name is Laurent. No last name. Kind of like Prince or Madonna if you will."

I bit my lip to keep myself from giggling. James flirtatiously knocked the side of my leg with his shoe when he caught my stifled laugh.

"Now, now, Bella. You need to be more accepting of the narcissisms in this kind of industry," he messed. For a moment, I saw him as a friend, someone I could kid with, but then he took a step closer and knelt down beside me so that we were at the same level and only a few inches apart. His hand brushed my arm and he smirked a canny smile, holding his hand out and gesturing for me to hand him my portfolio.

"Edward is a lucky man. He's really struck gold with you, Ms. Swan. I hope he appreciates you the way you deserve to be appreciated," James cooed without breaking our eye contact.

I shifted in my seat and narrowed my eyes before nodding my head.

"Edward is wonderful to me," I spoke up and pulled my right arm away from him purposely.

"Oh, I'm sure. Not many guys would take a girl they just met on a dream vacation to Italy." I took a deep breath in and crossed my arms once again in front of me, wondering what his point was. "I'm sure you caused quite a commotion when you stepped off that elevator under Edward's arm. You broke a lot of hopeful hearts here today."

"Mr. Nomadio, I thought we were here to discuss my gallery show," I questioned him, my temper getting the better of me.

"We are, we are. I'm sorry. I was only trying to make conversation. I guess we can get down to business. As I was saying, Laurent has agreed to show your work during the first week of September. Is that alright for you?"

"Wow. It's perfect actually," I yelped a little too excitedly and briefly forgetting about James' sleaze.

He looked slightly taken aback but smiled.

"Can I get you something to drink, Bella? I have a full bar over here." He stood up and wandered over to a mirrored cabinet a few feet away from us.

"Water would be great," I told him as I tugged on the fabric of my skirt.

"Are you sure? I can make a mean martini."

"I'm sure. But thank you." I sat up a little straighter in my chair. He poured the ice water into a glass for me and walked back. When he handed me the water his fingers brushed against mine and the contact almost made me drop the glass to the ground.

"A little clumsy, are we?" He chuckled arrogantly. I stood up nervously and walked over to the window with the water in my hand. I needed to get away from his obvious advances.

_What the fuck was his deal?_ Did he have zero respect for Edward or was I reading into this way too much?

"You're a beautiful girl, Bella. Have you ever allowed someone to sketch your image?" James asked, suddenly standing behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent goose bumps down my body, not at all in a good kind of way.

"No. Only my parents back when I was a kid," I answered, praying he would realize he was invading my personal space thus behaving entirely inappropriately.

"That's a pity. I have someone who does amazing portraits. I'm sure he would love to use you as a model. You have done some modeling, haven't you? There's no way you grew up in the city and have never been approached by someone."

"Uh, no. I've always been a bartender," I replied coldly taking a small step away from him.

"Impossible. I need to hook you up with an agency. We'll get you a portfolio right away. I know of two campaigns that you would be perfect for. Let me take care of it," he continued while reaching out to rest his hand on my shoulder. I politely shrugged it off and I laughed nervously.

"I'm really not interested in that, Mr. Nomadio."

"James." He interrupted, instantly correcting me.

"I'm really not interested in that, _James_. I'd just like to have my art displayed. Again, I thought that's what we were discussing here today," I reminded him casually but with firmness in my tone.

"I apologize. There are just so many areas I'd like to tap into when it comes to you, Ms. Swan."

The way he said those words sent a chill down my spine. He wasn't fooling me. I knew exactly what he meant by that comment and I was disgusted but at the same time petrified to react.

How does one react when their fiancé's idol so obviously hits on them?

I was speechless and my blood was boiling.

"Mr. Nomadio, I think our business here is done. Thank you for your expressed interest but I don't think I'm interested in receiving _any_ favors from you," I somehow got out through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you're doing and I won't tolerate it. I'm not sure how Edward would react if he heard the words you just so disgustingly uttered. It sickens me that you would even have the nerve to say such things."

"Ms. Swan!"

Just then the door cracked open and Edward's smiling face appeared. It didn't take him long to notice the tension in the room.

"What's going on?" He asked frowning as he came further inside.

"It seems James' connection sold her gallery. He is no longer able to help me with the exhibition," I cleared up without giving the asshole a chance to talk. I wasn't about to have Edward realize the person he strived to be like had been hitting on the woman he was marrying. He had too much on his plate as it was.

"You're kidding. James, why wouldn't you tell me that over the phone? Bella didn't need to come down here to hear that," Edward asked sounding surprisingly angry.

"It, um… it just happened. I received the call not five minutes before you arrived," James replied, looking both relieved and shocked that I hadn't thrown him under the bus.

"There's got to be something you can do. Won't the new owner honor the bookings the previous owner had set up?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't seem like he will. If anything changes I promise to let you know. I'm sorry things worked out this way, Bella." James answered, unable to look me in the eyes now.

"No worries. I wasn't entirely comfortable with putting my belly on display anyways," I announced, feeling brave enough to drop the bomb on his pretentious ass.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a little over twelve and a half weeks pregnant with twins. Edward had talked me into doing a show with the drawings of my ever growing midsection." I put on a sarcastic sweet smile for him and patted my belly two times.

James looked about ready to choke on his tongue.

"Well, shit. That's… that's some news. Congratulations. Twins. Wow. You two sure are moving along, aren't you?"

"You know what they say. Carpe diem. We're engaged, too. That happened two days ago."

James face was pale white. I almost felt bad for him. _Almost._

"Jesus, Edward. Anything else?" James asked with a nervous laugh.

"That's about it for now. You're the first to find out. I need to ring Phil actually. Bella, baby, I'll be right back. I'll call a car down for you. You don't need to stay here. It looks like I'm going to be another few hours. You should go back to the hotel and get some rest."

I muttered a low _Okay_ and stayed behind while he left me alone with James again.

"I apologize for my behavior, Bella. If you knew Edward… I mean, if you knew the Edward we all knew before you… I never would have… I just assumed… I'm sorry. I see something I like, something that I want, and I go for it. It's a flaw. The offer still stands for the show in September. Please consider it. I promise to behave myself from now on."

His apology seemed sincere enough for me to believe he meant it.

"Even now that you know I'll be turning into a whale with every passing month?" I joked. I wanted normalcy. I didn't want things to be awkward between us. Not if Edward's job would be on the line.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Now that I know Edward is serious about your future. You're a special woman, Bella." I briefly wondered why he thought that, seeing how he hardly knew me. "He's lucky to have realized that. Thank you for not telling him about my indiscretions."

"I think you need to reevaluate the way you treat people you consider a friend _James_. I'll think about the exhibition and let you know in a few weeks."

He agreed and shot me a wink, apologizing immediately afterwards for it.

"All I ask for is respect," I told him unwaveringly.

He nodded again and walked me to the door, minding my personal space like he should have done from the start.

* * *

When Edward got back to the hotel a few hours later he seemed annoyed as well as closed off.

Entirely unlike him.

I watched silently as he stomped back and forth in our room, going from his computer to the balcony on his phone for about a half hour. Finally after he'd settled down on the couch beside me I kicked my feet up onto his lap and smiled, hoping my grin would be contagious.

He returned it and sighed as he crashed back into the back of the sofa.

"I want to ask what's wrong, but if it will be easier to not talk about it in order to move on past it, I am willing to avoid the subject too," I said while wiggling my toes on top of his lap.

He grinned tiredly and began rubbing my feet with a sigh.

"Victoria thinks I can get her more money for this part. It's a huge part. A blockbuster movie. Something she should be thankful for even being considered for, but she wants to try and get another ten grand out of it. I don't see it happening and it would be a damn shame if she missed out on this role."

"Can you talk her into taking the role with the pay they've offered?" I asked and saw his face tighten.

"I'm trying, but I got word that they've already lined up a second choice. They're waiting to hear back from me now. I need to meet with her tonight. I know I promised it wouldn't be 'till tomorrow, but this means I won't have to see her for as long tomorrow then. Hopefully we will just be meeting with the casting director and the producer. If this all goes well."

"I understand. You go do what you have to do, Edward." I replied quietly then rubbed his arm with my hands.

"I've been away from you all day though, Care Bear. Why don't you come with me?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," I replied with a laugh. "You know how she makes me feel. I'd rather stay here plucking my eyebrows and picking at my cuticles."

Edward smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Ok. I'll be back before ten. Will you wait up for me?"

"Wake me if I don't make it." I was feeling exhausted and would probably be asleep before eight if I were left alone.

"Deal." He planted tender kisses all over my face. "Thank you."

"Oh, stop it. Go on. Change and call the red-headed she-devil," I directed then blew him a kiss as he walked into the bedroom.

I changed into my pajamas and settled in on the couch with a blanket, ready to find a good pay-per-view movie to fall asleep to since Edward had already left.

I was missing Alice so much. I wouldn't admit out loud that I was feeling left out, but I knew no one in the area and was sure I'd never find my way back if I did decide to do some exploring on my own. If I weren't feeling so sleepy I'd at least take a cab ride down to the beach. I ultimately chose a romantic comedy, something I'd usually never be into, and curled my feet up underneath my body as the opening scene began to play out in front of me.

As soon as I realized the plot was focused around a love triangle I switched the television off and began pacing the room. It was only six thirty.

_I need to kill time_. _I need something to distract me_.

I scanned the room and noticed Edward's slick black lap top resting on the desk a few feet away from me.

I hated it but it was true, my curiosity had grown since our first night in the city when I'd accidentally opened the email from Jacob. I was also wondering if Alice had written me back. It wouldn't hurt to check… to see if my Pixie had returned my message.

I was missing her. Hearing from her would be good for me.

After convincing myself with my thoughts of Alice I grabbed the computer. As soon as the screen was lifted it zoomed to life and my fingers began trembling.

Once I'd taken a quick trip to the kitchen area to retrieve a glass of water I returned to the swivel chair and took a seat.

I typed in my user name and password, finding I had two new emails.

* * *

_AliceDoesManhattan Oh, no. Not the mom! Monday 2/22/10 7 KB_

_ JBlackMusic87 Please respond, Bells. Monday 2/22/10 3 KB_

_

* * *

_

He had written again.

_What was so important that he needed to contact me without giving me time to answer the first damn message? _

I opened up Alice's message and tried to get lost in her stories of Rome and how Jasper had re-proposed to her jokingly after she'd gushed about how sweet it must have been to get engaged in such a romantic country. I smiled when she freaked out over my initial introduction to Esme and got teary eyed when she talked about how my own father probably would have given Edward the total work-up if he was still around. It wasn't until I'd gotten to the end that the frown returned to my face.

* * *

_ I hope you're still ignoring Jacob. He keeps writing to Jasper. I mean it, Bells. He knows you're away on vacation. He can wait 'till you're back. It's nothing so important that it can't wait._

_

* * *

_

I reread her sentences three times before I hit the next button, conscious this time of what I was doing.

* * *

_ Please respond, Bells._

_From: JBlackMusic87_

_To: BellsInTheCity_

_ Bella, _

_ Why haven't you replied? I thought I would at least hear something. I know you're on vacation but can you at least tell me what time I should be at the doctor's office next week ?_

_

* * *

_

I stopped reading there because the room started spinning.

I needed to read his other email.

My heart was racing and my fingers shaking as they moved over the mouse pad. I quickly tapped my finger over the mouse pad to open the first message he had sent and held in my breath.

* * *

_ Hey_

_ From: JBlackMusic87_

_ To: BellsInTheCity_

_ I don't know where to start. _

_ I know I promised to leave you alone for awhile but I've been talking to someone… someone who has been in the same situation I find myself in now. I feel like I need to be there, Bells. I need to meet the doctor who might tell me I'm going to be a father. I know you're not going to be happy about this, but I have a right to be there. I want certainty. I want to know without a doubt that I am the father. And if I am, I'm going to be a damn good one Bella. I hope you can accept my decision. This is the right thing. Please let me know when and where to meet you for the appointment as soon as possible so I can make sure to get the time off._

_ I still love you. You know that will never change. Not until I stop breathing, Bella._

_ If these babies are ours, maybe there's still hope for you to realize you still love me too. _

_ Jake_

_

* * *

_

My hands began to sweat and my vision blurred.

Why did he have to involve himself again? Why did he have to insist on being there during what would already be the most stressful day of my life? And what kind of person would suggest he join us?

I slammed the computer closed and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

Why was he still refusing to let me go? How long would he continue to do this to himself? How long would he continue to live in such extreme denial?

I quickly became short of breath and felt the room tip from under my feet. Everything was spinning as my arm reached out to steady myself against the desk top just as my kneels buckled beneath me forcing my body to fall to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: MotherEffin Jake.**

**My sincerest apologies for the delay but… it was Eclipse week! I hope you all enjoyed the movie, I know I did. I've seen it 6 times now and had an amazing experience with my LGR ladies! Now that all the Eclipse craziness has passed I promise to be more regular with my updates again. **

**Next chapter should be sent to my beautiful beta CC by Sunday. BTW I *heart* you CC as should everyone! Iced Tea Mmmmmmm. **

If you don't know about the _Ice Tea _you need to go see Eclipse again. *smirk*

**Many thanks to Lolypop82 for making some amazing manips for this chapter, you can find the links on my profile. *wink***

** I'm doing teasers now for upcoming chapters, if you're interested you can follow me on Twitter: PBsInTheLGR**

**Please Review! **


	28. There's No Such Thing As Smooth Sailing

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though so please respect. **

**A/N: I don't do this often but I want to dedicate this chapter to my RL BFF who gave birth to her first son this past Monday. Welcome to the world baby Asher! He's absolute perfection and I'm a very proud Auntie. Now enjoy a little angst, a bit of drama, and a good deal of fluff.**

**

* * *

**

**There's No Such Thing As Smooth Sailing**

**Chapter 28 **

**~~*Edward*~~**

_Longest three hours of my goddamn life._

Meeting with Victoria had proven to be a success, but a draining process. She had requested that we meet at her place over in Beverly Hills, but _I'd _quickly shot that idea down. The last thing I needed were pap shots of me leaving her home possibly late at night.

When I got to the restaurant I was annoyed at first to see she'd brought a friend along with her. The friend also happened to be another client of mine whom I was scheduled to meet with later in the week. I had taken over three accounts from James when I'd made partner. This particular client had come to our agency solely because of me, and James knew that so he'd thought it was only fair that I be the one to handle her professionally. We had after all known each other since elementary school, though most people didn't know that small fact.

Irina Denali.

She sat quietly most of the time, much to my convenience, messing on her phone or batting her eye lashes at various patrons who would walk by our table whispering over the two movie stars I was at company with.

Finally, two hours into the dinner meeting, Victoria agreed to settle for what the studio had originally offered her. So long as they were willing to give her top billing. Working with someone like Victoria was a lot like petting a cat. You had to know their limits because if you didn't they could strike at any moment. You had to read their body language, their tone, their eyes. Everything meant something.

You couldn't let anything slip by you.

She could be lethal but she was also the most explicit female I'd ever encountered and that helped make my job a little bit easier when it came to dealing with her professional career.

Unfortunately, dealing with her socially made absolutely no sense because Victoria didn't know how to honor boundaries most of the time. I got a glimpse of this as we were leaving the restaurant, when I opened the car door for her at the valet stand. Both she and Irina decided to each give me a kiss on the cheek at the exact same time, and about a dozen flashes must have gone off all around us in that single second.

"Thanks for being such a level headed doll, Edward. I'm lucky to have someone like you looking out for me. Aren't we lucky Irina, sweetie?"

"Very lucky. I look forward to our meeting on Friday, Eddie. It's so nice to have you back on the west coast," Irina cooed, eyeing me like a piece of meat in the process.

_Women._

"Drive safely ladies. You made a good choice. Both in signing on with me, and taking this movie, _Vicky_. I promise you won't regret it."

"Oh, I doubt I'd ever regret anything that involved _you. _Mr. Cullen." Victoria grazed the side of my face with the back of her hand and smiled sweetly. I forced my own smile and nodded like any gentleman would before slowly closing the door on her after she'd slid into her driver seat.

"Give your fiancé a hug for me, yes?" Victoria asked mischievously after sliding her window down to blow me one last kiss.

_Oh good. So she did hear and register that piece of information._

"Will do. See you tomorrow at the studio," I told her, gave a quick wave goodbye and hollered one last farewell to Irina before turning to get into my own car.

I spent the entire drive back to the hotel on the phone with James and Felix, the casting director I had been dealing with for the last twenty-four hours. When I pulled up to the lobby though, I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Something was wrong. Something felt off.

I tossed the valet the car keys and trotted up to the elevator with the hair on the back of my neck sticking straight up.

_Fuck. Why is it taking so long?_

Finally the doors sprang open in front of me. I waited as people stepped around me to get off the elevator, more than annoyed by their casual pace, then rushed inside before pushing the button for our floor along with the button that would help close the doors that much faster. Someone shouted for me to hold the elevator, but I pretended it was impossible.

Even I had some acting skills in me.

Once on our floor I made my way down the hallway while pulling my wallet out from the back pocket of my pants to retrieve the key card. I was surprised to already find the door propped open with multiple voices coming from inside our room.

"What's going on here?" I asked scanning the room for Bella, confused and alarmed beyond fucking comprehension.

A man in a suit looked up and smiled as if to say everything was good and dandy. All I could think about was slugging him in the face. Maybe it had something to do with seeing him sitting beside my girl on the couch with her hand in both of his, or maybe it was just the fact that he knew more than I did.

Whatever it was, my fist was ready to meet his face.

"Edward, it's okay. I had a little bit of a faint spell. I'd called down for some room services and when I didn't answer the door they thankfully used their key to come in. This is Dr. Demetri, he's the on-call doctor for the hotel," Bella explained shyly.

Her words felt like bricks.

"You fainted? When? How? Why? Are you okay? Is she going to be okay? Are the babies okay?" I asked letting panic take over completely. I almost didn't recognize my voice. It was strained and stressed. Two qualities I despised.

"I'm fine," she insisted then tried to stand but the doctor held his arm in front of her to keep her from actually getting up onto her feet.

"We should get her looked at over at the hospital just to make sure, but there's no bleeding and she seemed to collapse onto her back. She's not experiencing any headaches or discomfort now."

"Collapse? You mean you fell? Jesus, fuck I shouldn't have left. I knew you weren't feeling well and I haven't been around at all. You've been here all alone. Fuck. Baby, I'm so sorry," I replied falling to the floor beside her so I could take her hands into mine.

She ran her fingers through my hair and smiled down at me. "I'm fine, Edward. I promise. I don't even know what happened. I should have eaten earlier I guess. I'm okay, I swear."

"I think it was a bit of dehydration mixed with low blood sugar. It's common, but like I said, probably best to go get looked at over at the hospital," the doctor insisted after sticking his hands into the pockets of his slacks once he had stood to give us some space.

"No, really, I swear I'm alright. I would know if something was wrong. I feel absolutely fine. We can wait till we get back home."

I shook my head in disapproval.

"We're going now, Bella." I got up and offered my hand out towards the doctor and the hotel's manager. "Thank you for being here. I appreciate it more than I can say. What do we owe you? I feel like I owe you everything."

"Oh, nothing. The hotel covers my fees. Besides, all I did was check her blood pressure and give her a glass of orange juice," Dr. Demetri claimed. I thanked them again and walked them to the door, eyeing Bella on the couch. I could tell there was something else she was keeping from me. I needed to get to the bottom of it so I could find out what had really happened.

"Her heart rate was slightly elevated but that's also normal in her condition. Keep an eye on her, make sure she's drinking plenty of fluids and eating regularly as well as taking it easy. She was dead set on trying to get us out before you got back tonight. It's important that she not become over-stressed. This is a vital time in her pregnancy, especially since she's carrying two, Mr. Cullen. Her body is having to work for three right now and tonight's episode proves that she's over working herself. Make sure she's getting rest," the physician told me mutedly from the doorway. I nodded and thanked him one last time before closing the door and returning to Bella.

She remained sitting, hugging her legs in front of her and rocking slowly forward and backwards while staring out the window at the city lights. She was nervous. I knew that look.

"Baby? What happened?" I asked with a careful tone. Her eyes jetted to the right, looking away from mine once I'd kneeled down directly into her line of vision. I turned her face with my hand to gently force her eyes to look back into mine. "Did you not drink enough water today?"

"No. I mean yes, I did. I don't know. I thought I was. I stood up too quickly, maybe? I got light-headed and that's the last thing I remember. Reaching out for the desk… and my knees buckled," she explained as her eyes scanned the room in an almost startled state.

There was something else. She was leaving something out.

_The desk. _I turned my attention to the corner of the room where the wooden piece of furniture was and saw the one thing I was afraid to find.

_The damn computer. Mother fucking technology. Mother fucking Jacob Black._

"You read his email," I guessed just above a whisper, sending a sudden sob through her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I couldn't help it. I was bored and I wanted to see if Alice had written me back.. he wrote again, mentioning something about the doctor appointment next week, so then I had to read his first message," she paused and covered her face with her hands. "He wants to be there. He wants to know for sure and he wants to meet the doctor. He said he's been talking to someone and that they've convinced him he needs to be involved. Who the hell would do such a thing? Why is this happening? Why does he keep bouncing back and forth like this?" She sobbed into my chest while holding onto my shirt tightly.

I let out a sigh and ran my hand through her hair while shushing her to calm down. She was breathing heavily again and I quickly realized what she must have experienced minutes before blacking out just a short while ago.

Her revelation of Jacob wanting to be there next week didn't faze me; the only thing that mattered was getting her to calm down.

_Fuck. I shouldn't have pushed. I shouldn't have brought it up. Not so soon. _

"Bella, its okay. It doesn't matter. Let him be there. He wants to put himself through more torture, so let him. It doesn't change anything. When the results come back that I'm the father he will feel like a total tool and then he will have no other choice but to deal with it. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he leaves us the hell alone. I promise you that," I told her softly while caressing the side of her face.

"But what if they _are_ his Edward? What am I going to do then?" Her breathing didn't settle, it only became more erratic and I found my own body trembling over her words.

"They won't be," I replied sternly without meaning to. "And stop saying _I. _You are not alone in this. I'll do whatever it takes. You need to try to calm down for me, Bella. Please. Let's think about good things. Remember when Jasper stepped in cow shit during our outing the morning before I proposed to you? Remember how the first thing Alice worried about was the fact that he was wearing his brand new Italian boots?"

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. It was working.

"And remember when Alice tried to order calamari at the restaurant in Italian but she ordered cat food instead and the waiter laughed so hard he had to sit down at our table?"

"Alright, stop. I'm starting to feel like a bipolar mess now." she replied with a slight smirk.

"Good. Mission accomplished. Want some real good news?"

"Please." She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Victoria agreed to sign on with the movie, taking the pay they offered."

"Really?" She looked up with a wide grin. "That's amazing news. I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you. Was she a nightmare about it?"

I was glad she reacted as I'd hoped she would to my news, but I could tell she was trying to distract me from the previous topic. Bottom line, she was conversing without hyperventilating so that was good enough for me.

We would talk about it again, but only after she'd gotten some rest. She already looked exhausted and her eyes were almost swollen shut from all the tears she'd shed. I didn't want to put her through any more. Not tonight.

"It took a good two hours. She brought a long a friend of hers who also happens to be a client of mine. Irina Denali, I think I've mentioned her to you."

"What! You represent Irina Denali, too? Good, God. You really were surrounded by beautiful people tonight, weren't you Mr. Cullen?" She smiled playfully but looked slightly nervous over my revelation. For some reason that made me feel like a total shithead.

"I've actually known Irina for a while. We went to the same schools when we were growing up. I brought her to the agency when I was only an assistant."

"Nice."

"Alright, enough melancholy. Are you sure you're feeling okay now? I really do think its best we go have you checked out at the hospital. It's only a ten minute drive."

"I'm fine, Edward. I wouldn't lie when I know the babies are at risk. I just want to sleep. In your arms preferably," she added with a delicate smile and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I think I can make arrangements. But I'm keeping a close eye on you, Care Bear. One slight grimace and were going," I threatened as I lifted her up off the couch into my arms.

"Yes, sir."

I kissed her lips softly and smiled down at her smirking face. "And don't try to talk me into any star gazing tonight. You need to rest."

"Yes sir… That can wait for the morning."

I laughed and kissed her again while walking us towards our bed, where I was determined to let her get some sleep, no matter what it took.

Tonight would be hell, but she needed her rest.

* * *

Two days and three work related meetings had passed with Bella still insisting she felt fine. Today, however, was the day _I _myselfhad been dreading for the last few months of my life. Luckily for me, Bella had helped take most of the bitterness out of the date, but there was still a lingering distaste that I couldn't push away.

I hated admitting it, and I probably would never do so out loud, but I hadn't been looking forward to Jane's wedding day. Watching her walk down the isle would be rough, even if it was with another woman. I was thankful I would have someone even better sitting by my side when the scene did unfold.

I would have my Bella. Nothing would ever change that.

I walked out to the balcony, ready to wrap my arms around her but frowned after I heard a small sob. I stepped up behind her and pulled her hair back behind her shoulders while her eyes continued to scan the L.A. skyline, once again they were trying desperately to avoid mine.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I asked, my anxiety rising as the many different possibilities raced through my head. She turned her head away again and shook it twice while forcing a smile across her trembling lips.

I instantly turned her face by her chin with the tips of my fingers. "Tell me, please."

"Nothing's wrong. I feel fine. I'm just having a hormonal moment. I'm kind of missing home I guess."

Although what she confessed was probably true, I knew there was more on her mind. She was crying because of _him _and I felt hopeless not being able to do anything about it.

I hated it but it was true. Until the test was complete and the results were read there was nothing we could do to make him go away. Especially not after he had set his mind on being around longer.

"Don't worry, we'll be back by tomorrow night. I'm sure the city has missed you too," I tried reassuring her while avoiding the obvious because I knew that's what she wanted. She smiled a little more and leaned in deeper against me as I wrapped my arms in front of her, resting both hands on her belly the way I always did.

I didn't care how fucking puss-a-fied it made me look. I loved Bella's baby bump.

"You look gorgeous."

"Yeah? Because I feel fat."

I laughed and told her she was ridiculous, immediately picking her up into my arms so that I could take her back inside.

"You look amazing. Jane might have to ask you to leave the ceremony."

"What? Why?" She looked panicked and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Because you're going to steal all the attention as soon as you step foot onto that beach sand."

"Now you're the one being ridiculous," she giggled and snuggled closer into me.

She seemed to have completely relaxed in seconds and I felt good for having helped her get there.

"I love you, Edward."

"And I _you,_ future Mrs. Cullen. Are you ready to head out?"

She nodded and nuzzled in under my chin. I wasn't ready to have her out of my arms yet. I needed her to stay close a little while longer.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back, right?"

"Ah, but you forget. We will have the little one with us when we get back," I reminded her.

I was looking forward to having Bree around but I wasn't looking forward to not being able to get… _physical_ when ever we wanted to while she was around.

_Ah, the things you have to give up when you bring children into the picture. _I joked with myself.

"Very good point, Stalker. Perhaps we should take the last few minutes we have alone together and use them to our advantage?" She suggested slyly.

"In that case, I'll _make_ sure to _make_ it _count_. That is, if you don't mind getting undressed and dressed again in, oh… lets say… fifteen minutes?" I whispered into her ear which sent an instant snicker through her beautiful, tempting lips.

"Thirty." She pleaded with a pout.

"Deal."

Success was that much sweeter when you got your girl to beg a little.

* * *

The ceremony was short and Bree did her part without much coaxing. All it took was Bella promising her a new picture of her with the Little Mermaid before she had to come back to L.A. next week.

Jane looked appreciative but something was bothering her. I could always tell when she had something on her mind and she was making it glaringly clear, which seemed strange seeing how it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

I brushed it off, not wanting to intrude on her wedding day and hoped that whatever it was, it would be resolved by the time we all got to the reception.

"Well, she was a beautiful _lesbian_ bride at least," my mother muttered beside me as I escorted both her and Bella into the reception hall with Bree shuffling her feet in front of us. I heard Bella catch her snort and couldn't help but roll my own eyes at my mother's inappropriate observation.

"Nice mom."

"Really, though. How could you _never_ have suspected?"

"Seriously? You want to have this conversation now? Inappropriate," I hissed under my breath as I nodded a hello to a couple Jane and I had grown up with.

"Mother, can you please keep an eye on Bree while I take Bella over to meet Garrett and Kate?"

"Oh, of course. Tell them I said hello. I saw Kate's mother when I was in Holland last month. She's having the time of her life out there."

I groaned not wanting to hear another take of Cougar Life and Style and took Bella's hand into mine to lead her over towards the bar.

"Hey, man. We weren't sure if we'd see you here," Garrett shouted after I'd patted him on the shoulder. He shook my hand and pulled me in for a brief hug before I leaned in to say hello to Kate.

"How's life out east, Cullen?" He asked with a smirk while he eyed Bella up and down one time.

"Pretty great actually. I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Bella Swan. Bella this is my old buddy Garrett, we grew up together. And this is his wife, Kate, who wished she was cool enough to hang out with us when we were growing up," I teased and received a jab to the gut.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Oh," Kate gasped after looking down at Bella's bump.

"Yeah. With twins." I smirked.

"Shut the fuck up. Holy shit. Hell has frozen over. Kate, you hear this shit?" Garrett hollered slapping me hard on the back.

I laughed sarcastically and draped my arm over Bella's shoulder, bringing her in against me.

"It's a pleasure, Bella. Ignore my husband. He talks and inserts his foot into his mouth after," Kate explained kindly before offering her hand out towards Bella.

"So, how'd you two meet? Let me guess, at a club. Ladies night?"

"Really, Garrett?" Kate coughed nervously. I was used to his ribbing so it didn't bother me. "Shit man, I just saw you in the paper with those two actresses hanging all over you. You're living the life now. You sure you want to get tied down? You're finally where you said you'd be five years ago."

"Oh, Jesus. Edward, please excuse us. He's on his forth rum and coke. Bella, it was lovely to meet you. Congratulations on everything." Kate mumbled, obviously embarrassed, and pulled her husband away from the awkwardness he had caused.

I'd missed the photos but both Phil and Emmett had sent me a text giving me the heads up about them.

"Pictures, huh? So that's the _real_ reason why you've wanted to keep me away from the computer?" Bella teased instantly. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"You got me."

"And two? Did she bring her little dog this time?" Bella joked as the bartended handed her the cranberry juice she had ordered.

"Irina, remember."

"Oh, right. Another childhood friend. Only that one likes to take her top off in blockbuster hits."

"Bella, come on." I knew she was only joking, but I didn't like going down that road with her.

"I'm just teasing you. Relax. I trust you when it comes to your work. I hope you know that," she replied then stood up on her toes to kiss my lips softly. "Your mom is watching us." She added into my ear. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, she does that. She's looking for your flaw. No pressure, though."

"Oh, no. None at all. Lord, help her when she finds out what it is."

Bella was trying to make another joke but I heard her voice quiver with that statement and hated that she was still worrying about that.

"She'll get over it," I promised before wrapping her into a hug underneath my arms.

Bree was suddenly at my side and tugging on my black slacks with her eyes wide open and beaming. "Daddy, dance please! Me?"

"Sure, princess. Let's get Bella to our table so she can get settled first, okay?" I asked cautiously, not wanting a tantrum to take place in the middle of Jane's entrance with her new _wife_.

I guided both of my girls across the room to the table where my mom sat scanning the room, no doubt looking for a new conquest.

"It's a shame your sisters couldn't make it. You would think the porn business could find a way to function without them for one evening."

"Mom, I think it had more to do with them not _wanting_ to be here," I pointed out to her then pulled a chair out for Bella beside her. She looked positively frightened over the idea of being left alone with her again but I knew it was something she needed to get over. Sometimes pushingwasnecessary.

I kissed the top of her head and instructed my mother to behave, then took my little girl by the hand so I could take her out onto the dance floor.

After lifting her up off the ground so she could stand on the tops of my feet, I began swaying us both back and forth to the beat of some terrible eighties song.

"Daddy, in big city I can still be princess?"

"Of course, baby. No matter where you go or where we are, you will always be a princess. _My _princess," I promised just as I looked up to see Garrett back and talking with Bella and my mother.

It made me nervous after our earlier exchange.

I twirled Bree under my arm and smiled at her giggle. Her smile was something I lived for. After picking her up into my arms to dip her back, an overly ecstatic laugh escaped from her small little lips bringing most of the eyes in the room to my imperfect perfect princess.

"Again!" She squealed. I followed her command and brought her back into my arms just as the song came to an end. After placing her back down onto her feet I escorted her back to the table. The DJ had stopped the music so I knew it was only a matter of seconds before the wedding party would start to make their entrance.

Garret was gone, but Bella looked deep in thought.

_Shit. What did he say now?_

"That was a lovely dance," my mom muttered into my ear as we took a seat at the table. Bree began coloring on her Disney Princess book immediately and I wasted no time in capturing Bella's attention.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Fine. Hungry."

"What were you and Garrett talking about?" I asked impulsively.

She looked up at me a bit shocked and shook her head.

"He wanted to know when we met," she shrugged. "He asked how Jane felt about our relationship and what I thought about Bree. Then your mom butted in and told him to go find his wife because he needed to be leashed," she laughed silently.

That did sound like something my mother would both do and say. I shot her a smirk from over my shoulder and she nodded before taking Bree by the hand to take her outside for the entrance of the wedding party into the reception hall.

"Garrett is good people but he always thinks there's drama. He's my guy friend with a female brain. I don't know how Kate puts up with him," I told her with a forced smirk.

I knew exactly what Garrett was getting at. I was thankful I'd told Bella as much as I had about mine and Jane's relationship before she had entered my life. I did, however, wonder what Garrett's point was.

* * *

Hours later the party was coming to an end and there were only about fourteen people left mingling around the bar inside the country club. Bree had fallen asleep so my mother had offered to bring her back to the hotel since she too was exhausted from dancing all night in heels that were thirty years to young for her. Both Bella and I were pretty sure she had also danced with every young bachelor under thirty in the room this evening.

"Thanks for coming Edward," Jane's soft voice whispered into my ear. Bella had just gone to the bathroom, leaving me alone at the bar for a minute before we'd head out ourselves.

"Of course. It was a nice ceremony," I replied casually, unable to look her in the eyes for some reason.

"It really meant a lot to me. Watching you dance with Bree tonight… it was… nice." The quiver in her voice forced me to look down at her and when I did I could see the sadness in her eyes.

_What the fuck?_

"What's up, Jane? This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life but all day you've looked like you're on the verge of breaking," I finally spit out. She looked at me, shocked for a moment and nodded her head with a grimace. Her lip was trembling and I was suddenly scared shitless.

"Tanya was offered a job in India."

Her words didn't make sense to me and I was abruptly compelled to sit down on the bar stool.

"What do you mean India? As in Indianapolis?"

"No, Edward… the country."

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair nervously. I couldn't quite comprehend what she was telling me. My brain couldn't decipher her words.

"So what are you saying Jane? You're moving? If you think you're taking Bree with you to the other side of the world, think again," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Edward, it's a good job. It will be an amazing experience for her and it's only a guaranteed position for two years."

"You are _not_ taking _my_ daughter to India, Jane. End of discussion. I'll fight you in court if I have to," I told her firmly. "Don't make me take it that far."

"We will talk about it more when I get back from our honey moon. I just wanted you to know… I thought you should know… in case…"

"Incase this was the last week I'd spend with my daughter for months?" I spit back at her. "Fuck, Jane. How could you? How could you even think I would be okay with this?" I asked with my hands bawled up at my sides. I was relieved we were alone at the bar. Even the bar tender had taken the cue to get lost.

There was no way in fucking hell I'd let her get away with taking my daughter from me. Not to a place that was thousands of miles away. I'd make sure of that.

"It all happened last week. I've been terrified to tell you. I thought maybe… I mean you're starting your own _new_ life. You have Bella now and you're going to have two new babies in a few months. You'll be so busy."

"Bree is my fucking daughter, Jane. Nothing, _no one,_ could ever replace her. How dare you even suggest—"

"Hey. What's up?" Bella's voice asked curiously from behind me.

"Take care of Bree while I'm gone please, Edward. Bella, thank you so much for coming. I'll see you guys in a week," Jane replied with a humble smile then brushed my shoulder with her hand before walking away.

"What is it, Edward? What happened?"

"Tanya got a new job. Jane thinks she's taking Bree to India with them."

"What? India? The country? She can't do that, you have rights," Bella yelped.

"I'll fight her. She's not taking anyone anywhere. Come on, let's get back to the hotel. I have to make some calls. She won't do this. My daughter will not be leaving this country."

Garrett's questions suddenly made much more sense. I'd never taken into consideration what he did for a living. He was one of the most successful custody lawyers in Los Angeles.

Jane had already hired the best.

I'd been stabbed in the back by someone I'd hours ago called a friend just hours ago.

* * *

The following morning rushed in on us and we were at the airport before the sun had even come up. I hadn't slept for more than three hours as I'd been up all night researching the best custody lawyers in both New York and California, as well as cases involving father's rights when a child is relocated out of the country.

"Come on. They're boarding our flight," Bella's voice rang, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head and got up, taking Bree by the hand while my other hand stuffed my laptop into its bag. I'd been sending emails back and forth with an attorney Phil had referred me to since eight in the morning NYC time.

"Edward, can you please try to focus on your daughter during the flight?" Bella asked under her breath while we stood beside our luggage next to the ramp that would take us down to the plane.

"What? Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I know I've been in my own world since last night."

"Which I totally understand, but Bree's been rocking back and forth next to you for the last twenty minutes. She's nervous beyond belief and you've hardly even noticed. Your mom was able to distract her with some paper dolls but she lost interest in those as soon as the captain walked by with his crew to board the plane."

"Shit. Okay, yeah. No more Blackberry or computer," I promised and lifted her hands up to kiss them gently.

"I know you're worried but we will figure this out. I know it," she soothed.

"I guess we are pros with _bullshit _by now," I teased lightly hoping to make her smile.

When she did I felt my body relax a little bit more.

"I'm going to go get Bree settled in her seat. The ticket lady promised to let her meet the pilot up in the cockpit and Bree promised grandma Esme she could tag along," my mother informed us with a devilish smirk. I rolled my eyes but agreed then returned my attention Bella.

"Thanks for pulling me down from the clouds," I squeezed her hands gently and forced another smile.

"I wish there was more I could do."

"Being here is enough, baby. Once I get things rolling on this I'll be back to asking you how you're feeling every five minutes," I promised with a much truer wink. She reached up and touched the side of my jaw while my hands pulled her by her waist to graze the side of the ever growing bump I'd fallen hopelessly and puss-ily in love with.

"Let's go before Bree and your mother end up on a plane back to the city without us," she joked lightly after closing her eyes when my lips reached down for hers.

"Yeah, lets get you home," I whispered with an added kiss to her cheek.

"Home sounds wonderful. I can't wait for Bree to see her room," Bella replied grinning up at me. Her smile was contagious and I nodded, gesturing for her to start walking ahead of me so that I could get our carry-on bags from the cart.

* * *

It was a little after two because of the time difference when we finally landed in New York. I had three voice mails on my phone, seven text messages and five new emails.

"Fuck," I mumbled and got a jab in the ribs from Bella.

"Uh, four year old two feet away," she reminded. I frowned and apologized then rubbed the top of Bree's head with my hand.

"How about we order Pizza tonight for dinner little one? We could do a round of hide and go seek after, yeah?" I asked her, knowing she'd love the idea.

"Yes, Pizza! No sauce," she requested, even though I knew it was more of a demand. Bree hated pizza sauce, but loved crust and cheese. I shot her a wink during the short two seconds she actually looked me in the eyes.

I took out my phone and scanned the screen.

"Anything important?" Bella wondered once we were down at the baggage claim and my mother had taken Bree to the bathroom.

"I have a meeting with an attorney tomorrow morning. Can you come with me? I need to get all this squared away so I have all the proper papers done by next week when I bring Bree back to L.A. I don't even know when they're planning on leaving. Jane won't answer any of my emails or text messages.

"Maybe she'll realize she can't do this?" She sounded hopeful. "Once she sees you're serious about taking legal action and all."

"I hope so, but I doubt it. I sensed more than a good job opportunity with this," I admitted by accident.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm talking out of my ass. Let's get home. How does it feel being back again with a ring on your finger?" I asked changing the subject.

She smiled, then frowned.

"It feels the same. It feels right… I can't wait to show Charlie. He's going to flip. Maybe tomorrow after we meet with the attorney we could go stop by the Tavern?"

"Sounds great. I'll be sure to wear my bullet proof vest," I played and wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her into me just as I saw my mother emerging from the bathroom with Bree by her hand.

"Do you two ever stop touching one another?"

"Daddy likes touching Momma Bella. She's a beautiful princess with two beautiful princes in her belly," Bree exclaimed while placing her hands on her hips with a very serious expression on her face.

And there it was. One of those rare moments when my little girl would stick her head out of the clouds to make some profound statement that would make all our mouths drop open.

"Two princes, huh? Well, she was right about me being pregnant. Maybe she's right about this too?" Bella laughed and rubbed Bree's arm affectionately.

"Bree is always right, Momma Bella."

We all looked at each other and laughed nervously. Mostly because we knew she _was _right about almost always being right and I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who found that fact a bit extraordinary.

* * *

**~~*Bella*~~**

The trip back home had been exhausting. I didn't think we would ever make it up to our penthouse but once the key was in the door everything felt complete once again. I loved being home. Being away had really made me appreciate the city that much more.

The trip had been an amazing experience, one of the best I'd ever had, but it's true what they say. There really is no place like home.

"Momma Bella, which is my room? My room, my room!" Bree sang while tugging on my arm. I laughed and stole a glance at Edward who shot me a wink, letting me know it was okay to take her to the room she was dying to see and the one I was dying to show her.

Bree's bedroom had been my favorite room to decorate when we had moved into the penthouse. I suppose that was mostly because I still hadn't tackled the babies' nursery, but Bree's room was an adventure on its own.

"Are you ready to see it, Princess Bree?" I asked excitedly after kneeling down beside her.

"Yes, please! Right now please," she replied looking straight through me then quickly kissed the air in my direction. I laughed and turned the door knob slowly, not yet pushing it open all the way.

"Close your eyes love," I instructed after Edward and his mother had stepped up behind us for the big unveiling. Bree followed my instruction and instantly extended her arm out towards me so I could guide her inside.

"Okay, on the count of three you can open your eyes." I explained. She nodded and let out a tiny yelp in delight. Watching Bree get excited over something was officially one of the best things in the world to experience. You could feel it in your own body, the joy, wonder, and anxiousness.

"One… two… mashed potatoes!" I teased smiling down at her after I'd stepped in front of her little body just incase she impulsively opened her eyes in anticipation even though I hadn't actually said the word _three_. Much to my surprise she didn't open her eyes, she only smirked and shook her head disapprovingly.

"_Three_, not mashed potatoes, Momma Bella," she corrected me and yanked on my dress with her tiny hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right."

I looked over and saw both Edward and his mom smiling at us. Edward looked absolutely lost in thought but he was still enjoying our exchange.

"Okay, ready? One… Two… Three!" I finally shouted and stepped back before lifting my hands from her face.

Her eyes grew huge and her mouth wide. She remained speechless as she took everything in.

We all stood, watching her and waiting for a reaction but nothing came. She merely stood on her toes with her arms fully extended out at her sides and began rocking from her heels to her toes over and over again while humming the tune of, _When You Wish Upon A Star_.

"Baby, do you love it? Bella worked really hard on making it perfect for you. What do you think?" Edward prompted his daughter after a minute.

"It's a magical kingdom," Bree finally whispered and took a step towards her Cinderella-style carriage that was actually a play house with a bed inside.

"My room? _My_ Kingdom?"

"All yours, princess. Though not until you thank Bella," Edward told her. I shook my head and shushed him, taken aback when I felt Bree attached to my side hugging me tighter than she ever had before.

"Thank you, Momma Bella! I want to stay here forever!"

I felt my eyes water at her statement and smiled down at the little angel who had so permanently established a place in my heart.

"I think your daddy and I would love that very much," I whispered then bent down to her level so I could hug her a little better.

She giggled nervously, the way she always did when someone invaded her personal space, but didn't try to wiggle away either. I felt her little hands tap my back two times and I knew she had reached her hugging limit.

"Hide and go seek now, yes?" She asked to no one in particular while spinning around in circles.

"Of course, but we have one more surprise for you," Edward told her, walking over to her castle-painted closet doors.

He opened them up and an earth shattering squeal suddenly filled the room.

Inside was about ten various dress up outfits hanging on pink and purple hangers. The surprise had been all Edward's idea and I remembered squealing just as loud on the morning when he had told me about it.

"That one! That one!" She yelped over and over again while jumping around on her toes.

Edward's eyes connected with mine and he gave me another wink. I smiled in return because he had guessed that would be her first choice when seeing all the outfits.

"And I thought your father and I spoiled you and your sisters too much when you guys were growing up," Edwards mom mumbled with a laugh.

"Really, mom? Comparing month long trips around the world to a little girl's fantasy bedroom?" Edward teased back and handed Bree her all white angel outfit with ballet slippers to match.

"Momma Bella, help please," Bree requested then lifted her arms up for me to start undressing her. I agreed and began the task of transforming my future step daughter into an angelic looking fairytale character.

"We'll start unpacking while you two start the first round of Hide and Go Seek," Edward told me. I blew him a kiss and continued helping Bree into her outfit, smiling at the thought of how filthy it would most likely be by the end of the day.

* * *

The next morning we were woken up by Bree jumping at the foot of our bed.

"Park! Park! Park! Park! The sun said good morning! It's time for park!" She sang over and over.

"And so it begins," I moaned, pulling the pillow over my head as Edward laughed beside me and snaked his arms under my body so he could tickle me.

"Hurry, Bree! Tickle Bella awake. She has a hard time getting up at the crack of dawn," Edward chuckled and his daughter was instantly running her tiny fingers down my neck.

"Okay, okay! I'm up," I screeched and squirmed to get away from both of my attackers.

"I'll cook breakfast while you get ready. My mom is meeting us at the park to take Bree while we meet with the attorney."

"Chocolate Chip Pan-a-cakes?" I asked sweetly.

"As you wish."

"I need to send an email before we leave."

"Oh… Ok… Yeah," was Edward's only response before turning to walk away.

I offered a smile and watched him pick up his little girl to throw her over his shoulder in a fit of giggles so that he could take her back out into the kitchen.

I would send Jacob the information he had requested after my shower. I would let him know that him being there was not something I wanted, but I wouldn't beg for him to change his mind. It was pointless. Once he truly set his mind on something nothing would change it.

He had made that much clear in his emails.

* * *

It was a beautiful March morning. The sky was blue without a cloud above us and the sun was out in full force, allowing us to doff our jackets once we'd made it to the playground inside central park.

I smiled to myself remembering how it used to be one of my favorite spots to sit and doodle when I was in my tweens. My mom would bring me to the playground to draw, not play, but I never minded it. She would tell me to capture the memories and I would do my best. Sometimes she would offer the drawings to parents who had brought their kids there to do what kids were supposed to do: play.

I remembered a woman once offering me a ten dollar bill for the picture I had done of her daughter building a sand castle under the slide, but my mom had refused to allow me to accept the payment.

"_Your art is not for sale, Bella. These are their memories, not yours to make a penny off of."_

Absolutely ridiculous, but that was her. Art was meant to be appreciated, not meant to make money off of.

My parents were amazing artists and growing up I always thought they both could have made a name for themselves in the industry, but they would never dream of making financial gains from something they called a hobby.

"_We do this because we love to do it, that's what makes us good at it, Bella. When you start to do something, for something in return, that's when it looses its magic."_

"Earth to Bella? Come in Bella," Edward's voice murmured into my ear.

"Sorry. I was day dreaming. This place brings back memories. I came here a lot with my mom," I confessed, a little embarrassed for having zoned out.

"No problem, baby. You're allowed to relive memories. That's what they're for," Edward replied smiling.

"Ah, I'd missed the cheese." I bumped him with my hip.

"What can I say? You bring it out of me." I giggled and leaned in to wrap my arms around his neck so I could pull his face down to mine.

He closed the gap and fulfilled my wish, kissing me lightly, just as we heard Bree's pixie voice squeal that her _Grand Me _was coming. We both looked over in the direction Bree was pointing and my feet nearly gave out from underneath me.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Edward growled. I could feel his grasp around me tighten and for a moment I was thankful for it, till I realized just how angry he was. "Did you tell him we would be here when you wrote him that email?"

"What? No! Why would I do that?"

About fifteen feet in front of Esme was Jacob, only he was standing off to the side glaring in our direction.

"Oh my god, Edward. Your mom. You need to distract her. Let me take care of him. Keep her over there," I told him almost frantically.

It was way too soon for _this_ bomb to be dropped. She was still trying to decide how she felt about me, and if she found out now about Jake… I'd never stand a chance.

"What? I'm not leaving you here alone to talk to him after what his email did to you the other day."

"Edward, please. I mean it. Go, now!" I demanded. He looked at me with awe and confusion on his face before throwing Jacob a sneer and releasing me from his grasp. He slowly walked past him to intersect his mother from walking up into the conversation that was about to take place.

I heard Edward say something to my ex when he brushed by him and there was an obvious response from Jake that made Edward stop in his tracks for a moment. I somehow willed him to look at me and managed to calm him with my worried expression.

I let out a loud sigh from relief when he turned and continued to walk then crossed my arms as Jacob walked up to stand a few feet away from me. He scanned me up and down slowly, his eyes resting on my stomach.

"Wow. There's really something there now," he stuttered with a nod towards my stomach.

"What in the hell are you doing _here_ Jacob? Did you follow us?"

"What? No! I was here… I wanted to. It was nothing. Jesus, Bella, what the fuck? I'm not some creepy stalker." I almost smiled at his word usage. "Why haven't you returned my email?"

"I did, this morning. Check your inbox. We got back yesterday. You knew that, though, didn't you? You knew I was on vacation. Was it really necessary to bother me about your selfish choices while I was away?" I spat at him.

"Selfish? How do you figure? I have every right," he returned and closed some of the space between us.

"No! You don't. Not until the test comes back telling me you have a right," I shouted catching the attention of several people near by. One of them being Edward's mother.

Jacob's eyes were blank and frozen down at my left hip where my hand was resting out of anger.

_Shit. Fuck. _The ring.

"What the hell is that?" Jake choked out grabbing my hand with his for a closer look.

"Let go of me. Now," My teeth were clenched and I was beyond pissed that he thought it was okay to even touch me. I snatched my arm away from his grasp when he didn't comply.

"That is _not_ what I think it is. You've only known him for three fucking months Bella! Have you lost your mind? Just because you _might_ be having his children, you think you're ready to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Excuse me, but I think this conversation is over."

I gasped as Esme's slender frame stepped between us.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob asked obnoxiously while eyeing her up and down. Edward was already stepping in front of her to stand almost toe to toe to him.

"You need to leave," he warned.

"This is a public park. I don't _need _to do anything. I'm not done discussing the doctor's appointment with Bella."

"What doctor's appointment?" Edward's mother asked with a squint of her eyes. Her wheels were turning and my head was all of the sudden both spinning and throbbing.

"Edward… Edward, I need to sit down." It was going to happen again. I couldn't catch my breath and the sky was starting to slant towards the right.

"Shit. Fuck, Black! Now look what you've done! Go home and read her damn email," I heard Edward shout.

"Edward! Language," Esme scolded and for a moment I wanted to smile.

"I have every right, Bella. Don't do this. After everything… please don't take this away from me too," were Jake's last words before he finally turned to leave. Of course, not before showing me the heart ache in his eyes.

We had every pair of eyes in the park on us. All eyes except for Bree's. I was glad she had missed the whole exchange.

Edward's mother, on the contrary, had gotten it all very clearly, and by the look on her face she had definitely found the flaw she had been looking for.

* * *

**I know right? Two chapters in a row where Jake appears at the end! ARRRRRRRGULA!**

**Okay so I'm back on schedule with my updates. Squee! My beta was amazing and got this back to me in a single day. I *heart* you CC!**

**The ever so lovely Lolypop82 has made 2 manips for this chappy check out my profile for the links. One is super cute of Bree in her new bedroom playing hide and go seek. A must see!**

**Doing my best now to pop these out 7-12 days apart. Hope you liked the drama and the fluff. I loved the fluff in this chapter, and I'm so not a fluff kind'a'girl. Toot.**

***Please Review Because It Makes Me Smile***

**Oh and reviewers get to see the email Bella sends Jake. *wink***


	29. Predictability vs Impulsivity

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though so please respect.**

**A/N: Warning... This chapter is exhausting. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

**Predictability vs. Impulsivity **

**~~*Bella*~~**

I could feel the color drain from my face just as the throbbing developed from within my palms where my fists were clenched tightly at my side. I'd never been so furious but so exhausted at the same time. If Jacob hadn't walked away, I was sure I would have slugged him right in the jaw before letting my panic take over. Without prompting myself to do it, I started rocking back and forth trying to help ease my shaking body and calm my nerves.

_Shit, my breathing. _I couldn't catch it. I needed to do something about it but no matter how hard I tried I only seemed to make it worst.

"Baby? Are you alright? Take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale," Edward firmly instructed after taking both my hands into his to walk me a over to a park bench just a few feet away. He sat me down and kneeled beside me to take my face between his strong hands. We were nose to nose and I had to close my eyes to better my focus. Standing behind him was his mother, arms crossed and glaring in our direction. It was not a relaxing image.

After about thirty seconds of listening to his voice whisper various wonderful memories into my ear I was finally able to open my eyes again. I forced a weak smile and let out a sigh.

"You did good," he praised then kissed my lips lightly. They trembled under his and I felt him increase his grasp on the back of my neck. I shook my head, still speechless, terrified I might say the wrong thing. Edward stole a quick glance back towards the playground.

He was looking for Bree. Thankfully she was still unbothered by her surroundings while her little legs pumped her body back and forth on the swing set.

"Mom, can you please go get Bree? We need to get home," Edward asked over his shoulder.

"No, we have to go meet with the attorney. I'm fine. I just need a minute," I insisted but was betrayed by the quiver in my voice.

"Bella, baby, I can reschedule. We need to get you home."

"Really, Edward. I'm good now."

He frowned, disapproving of my words. That's when I heard his mom mumble that she would be back in three minutes with _his_ daughter. _His daughter. _The way she said it… it hurt me… her tone was obvious. Edward threw her a look, but I was too distracted on a random feather that was fluttering down towards the ground from the sky to really pay their exchange much attention.

_I was fine._ _I would definitely be fine. _

"Listen to me, Edward. You need to go to this meeting. Who knows if this attorney will make more time for you? You said so yourself, he's the best and you were lucky he agreed to meet with you at all. If you insist that I go home you need to at least promise me you'll go to this meeting without me," I pleaded after reconnecting with his eyes.

"Bella."

"Please! Don't make me be the reason Bree gets sent to India. Go. See. This. Lawyer," I begged, ignoring the fact that I was once again on the verge of tears. "I would never be able to forgive myself."

"But, my mom," he replied lowly. It was the first time I'd ever seen him nervous over the idea of me being alone with his mother. I wasn't ready for it, but what choice did I have?

He _had _to go.

"We'll be fine. I'll put a movie on in Bree's room and then I'll use her as my shield," I tried to joke but he didn't crack a smile.

He knew me too well.

"I don't like this. I shouldn't be leaving you."

"Edward, you have to. Now. Go. I'm fine. It over, it's done. I don't have to deal with him again for two days."

_Only two days… and then one to two weeks of waiting._

"Motherfucker. He crossed the line. We're getting a restraining order put on him. I'll hit two birds with one stone today while I meet with the attorney. He's _going_ to leave you alone."

"I don't think that's necessary. If I let him come to the doctor's appointment, in less than two weeks he will be gone for good."

"We don't know that. He's fucking twisted in the head. What the hell was he doing here anyways?"

"Edward, you need to go. You're going to be late," I interrupted after glancing down at my watch. "We can talk about it later. Please, let's go say bye to Bree and I'll get her home with your mom."

He stared at me, unsure and wavering. His defeated expression made my shoulders relax and I was finally able to take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

I knew what needed to be done. I had accepted it and I would make what I could out of it. I was ready to get it over with so I could move on to tomorrow. Esme would just be another bump on the crooked path.

"If your mother asks, I will tell her the truth. As long as I have you, I don't care if she detests me. All I need is you."

"I love you, my Bella. Forever. It's you, me, these two, and Bree." Edward smiled an honest smile and tilted my chin up for a kiss. I sighed against his slightly parted lips, enjoying the moment before I let him help me up from the park bench.

"If she's awful, kick her out. I mean it."

I laughed nervously and latched myself onto his arm.

Esme's eyes watched us attentively as we made our way over to where she waited with Edward's little girl. Bree twirled herself around, giggling over her shadow and I couldn't hold back my smile. The realization of how dramatically my life had changed in a mere three months swept over me.

Three months ago I never would have imagined I would be engaged to an amazing man whose name was _not_ Jacob. Three months ago I would have laughed if someone told me I'd find myself pregnant, and I would have laughed hysterically when they added it would be with twins. Three months ago I never could have imagined what it would be like to want to be the step mother to a mysterious four year old girl.

So much had happen.

So many life changing moments; even with all the bull shit Jake had brought, I was still sure of one thing. I was happier than I had ever been.

"Mom, Bella is going to take Bree back home. I'm going to go meet with the lawyer. You're welcome to go back to the house but I am telling you as of now, you _will _mind your words. Bella has been through enough today. We will discuss everything when I get back."

"Yes, we will," were _Esme's_ only words, and I felt a chill run down my spin at the sound of them. Bree let go of her hand and stepped towards me to take my own instead.

"Home, Momma Bella. Time to princess." She beamed up at me, her own way of asking if we could play dress up.

"Sounds perfect, sweetie. Say bye to your daddy," I told her gently then smiled when Edward lifted her into his arms. The resemblance in their smiles was absolutely stunning. I knew Esme noticed it too because for a moment I saw her smile with all of us.

"I love you. I'll text you as soon as I'm on my way back," he told me, pulling me in for one last kiss while his other arm held Bree snuggly between us. I nodded and gave him the best grin I could muster.

"Lets get us home then." I was surprised the words had actually come out of my mouth.

_Time to grow a pair, Swan._

The walk back home was quiet aside from Bree's humming of the Little Mermaid soundtrack loudly between Esme and I.

_Shit. Do I ignore her and act like nothing happened, or should we start emptying out my closet of baggage? Edward said it could wait until he got back. We would talk about it then._

_Dammit. I should have gone with Edward._

I turned around impulsively, thinking maybe it wasn't too late even though we'd already been walking for a good five minutes.

"He's long gone, dear. You're stuck with me," Esme's amused voice rang in my ear.

I looked up at her apologetically.

She didn't look disgusted by me.

That was a plus.

"Esme, I—"

"Not now, Bella. Let's get Bree home and entranced by Snow White, I'll respect Edwards wishes. We will talk when he gets home." she interrupted without even looking in my direction. I gnawed on my lip and looked away right before she added for me to stop doing that as well. I quickly released it from between my teeth and shook my head obediently.

_Damn her._

* * *

"Right, so we've got your blanket, your Cinderella pillow, your princess crown and your glass slippers. What's missing?" I teased Bree after crawling into the tent we had just spent the last hour creating.

"Movie pictures!" She squealed and began rocking back and forth from her position on the floor.

I smiled and reached my hand back under the sheet of the tent to pull in the small nine inch portable DVD player Edward owned. She cuddled up by my feet and laid on her stomach so that her nose was only a few inches away from the screen.

"It's time to sing!" She exclaimed to no one in particular and I loved her for it.

I reached over her small little body to hit play and rolled on to my side, pulling my cell phone out from my back pocket to make sure I hadn't missed anything from Edward. It was only the hundredth time I'd checked it since getting back home.

_Totally normal. _

Esme had retired to the guest room, saying she needed to lay down for a bit but to wake her when Edward returned. I was more than happy to have some one on one time with Bree. I really enjoyed our moments together. It always surprised me… how easy it was to be with her. Edward swore I had some kind of magical connection with her. I however insisted that it had everything to do with us sharing a roller coaster of emotions, but he would always shake his head in disagreement.

Somewhere between Snow White singing with dwarves and eating a poisoned apple I passed out.

"Pssssssst. Sleeping Beauty, you must wake up," a tiny voice was whispering in my ear.

A smile spread across my lips, "I can't. I need my Prince Charming," I murmured back with my eyes still closed.

"Well, in that case." A much more familiar voice replied teasingly. Instantly I felt two strong arms wrap around me and two soft lips on my own smiling mouth.

"Mmm, you're home."

"Yes, I'm home. The only person awake to greet me was Bree." He smiled into my mouth and I increased my own grasp around his body.

"I dozed off. I haven't seen your mom since we got home. She said she was going to lay down for a while. She wanted you to wake her when you got home," I told him just above a whisper. Bree was back in her Disney princess trance by my feet where the movie continued to play.

"Ah, well, I'm in no big rush to wake that one up."

"How did the meeting go? What did they say?" I asked, changing the subject instantly.

He grinned and nodded. "Things look good. Turns out India has terrible services for children with Autism. That's going to be a huge advantage for us."

_Us._

His word made my heart flutter.

"That's wonderful news. Jane can't want that for Bree. She'll have to see that the best choice is for her to stay here with us full time while Tanya takes this job for the next two years… right?"

"We'll see. Even if she doesn't agree to give up custody it gives us a good case in court. Caius is drafting an email to send Jane tonight. Once she sees I'm serious hopefully she'll respond to all my other emails. He gave me all these print outs of statistics for India and children with special needs. There's no way I'll let her take Bree there. She's made way too much progress to take a giant step back now in her development. I think once Jane hears that, she will have to come to terms that the best place for her is here in the states."

I nodded in agreement and slowly sat up. As soon as I was sitting upright, Bree scooted back so she could still be sitting against me. I smiled at Edward and he shot me a wink.

"She's your very own magnet," he toyed and leaned in to kiss the top of my head, then his daughter's.

I felt a happy tear slid down my face and quickly apologized.

"We didn't get to go by Charlie's today. He's probably wondering what happened. I should call him," I told Edward.

"We can go tonight if you'd like? I could have my mom watch Bree. We can have a date," he offered smugly.

"That would be amazing. If she doesn't storm out after our talk that is," I added with a loud sigh. He laughed and gestured with a nod of his head for me to follow him out of the tent.

"Bree, honey, daddy and Bella are going to go talk to Grandma for a minute, okay? Can you stay here and watch Prince Charming wake up Snow White?"

There was no answer, she was completely and entirely lost in the movie in front of her so Edward and I took that as our cue that it was safe to leave her behind.

I scooted my body out from under the tent while Edward held the opening for me. As soon as I was standing on my own two feet he took my face between his open palms. He wanted to look me in the eyes. I'd caught on to this little trick of his, and he'd obviously caught on to my compensatory methods.

"Are you okay? You would tell me if anything else happened, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'm great. She hardly said a word to me."

"I'm talking about what happened with Jacob."

_Oh. Him._

"He's already been forgotten. I don't want to think about him again until I'm forced to on Wednesday," I replied. Edward shook his head with a frustrated expression and I couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

"Two more weeks of this BS. We got this, baby."

I smiled and agreed, then let him guide me out of the princess room so that we could find his mother.

I looked at Edward shocked when we got out to the living room and spotted Esme sitting out on the balcony between the kitchen and the dinning room. It had one of the best views of the city, one of my favorite spots to doodle. She smirked at us through the window after noticing our arrival then waved her wine glass in the air as if signaling that it was safe to join her.

"Ready?"

I breathed in deeply and exhaled. "Yeah."

The only thing that kept me calm was knowing I'd been in much worst situations. Telling Edward that night about what had happened between Jacob and I… nothing could ever compare to that. His mother would be a walk in the park.

_Right?_

"Glad you're home. I heard the door, and worried Bella had run off."

"Mother please," Edward snarled. He quickly pulled a chair out for me just a few feet away from where she sat then leaned against the stone wall crossing his arms in front of him. She eyed me up and down before taking a long sip from her wine glass.

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. When I've finished you can speak. All I ask is that you take everything into consideration. That you trust me and trust that I know what I'm doing."

She kept her eyes on her son's and raised her brow. She was intimidating, and she knew it. "I'll do my best."

I realized I was holding my breath and let it out, catching both Edward and Esme's attention in the process. My cheeks reddened and my entire body tensed.

"I think we need to force her to carry a paper bag around. The poor girl. Breathe darling," Esme instructed, snark pouring from every word.

I looked away feeling embarrassed and tried my best to focus on happy thoughts. Edward was always better at getting me to my happy place, though. I was failing miserably trying to do it on my own.

_Please tell her so we can get this over with and I can start my recovery._

"I've told you about how Bella and I met,"

"On the subway, yes. She was sad and you wanted to make her happy, then destiny brought you both to L.A. and now you're planning on living happily ever after with apparently some other mans babies."

"_No. _That's not all of it. That's not even it. You already know that Bella had recently gotten out of a relationship, right before she met me."

"Yes. The gentleman from the park this morning. He was… charming."

"No more talking until I'm through. We don't need your side notes," Edward warned her firmly. I jumped at the intensity and loudness of his voice. He was protecting me again.

He was protecting me and I loved him for it.

"Before Bella was able to leave Jacob completely she..." Edward paused to find the right words to describe my lack of a backbone when dealing with my ex.

All of the sudden something came over me, and before I could stop it, the words were already pouring from my lips.

This wasn't his history to tell, it was mine.

"It was a messy break up, Esme. We had been together for almost five years. Before he walked out on me he was my life. Everything I was, it was because of him. When he came home he thought we could fix things. I'd gone to a show of his and he sang me a song. I had already had too much to drink. My best friend brought me home in hysterics and Jacob had followed us. Before I knew it, it was too late. I blacked out. According to him we did sleep together that night. The next day he found out about Edward, who found me and brought me back to his place. From that day forward Jacob has been nothing to me. I was Edward's. I am Edward's. I love your son. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone else in my damn life. He has taught me to love. He's shown me what real love is. How it can be your everything and as long as you have it all things are possible. And dammit, I would never do anything to hurt him. He has given me too much, even when I didn't deserve it. These babies will be his. No matter what the results say, he will be their father." I had risen from my seat and my mouth had taken on a life of its own. I only hoped Esme wouldn't be offended by the shrilling tone of my voice.

They both looked at me in awe. Edward cracked a small smile, pride clearly on his face.

"Can I speak now?"

We both looked down at Esme and nodded.

"Bella, thank you for your honestly. I appreciate it. However, you need to understand that a mother only wants the very best for her son. I'm not going to say I don't judge you for what happened, because well I have, and I do. But I will continue to keep an open mind. I will make the effort to see what my son sees when he looks at you because truthfully, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Unfortunately for him though, he doesn't have the best track record when picking his significant others."

"I do understand your caution. And I will earn your trust Esme," I replied purposefully just as Edward took my hand.

"Thanks mom."

She nodded and folded her arms after setting her wine glass on the table in front of her.

"Now that _that's_ out of the way is there a_nything_ else you want drop on me or is this everything?"

"It's everything. I promise," Edward swore. "Actually, no. There is something else."

I looked at him with confusion.

"Can you watch Bree tonight? I want to take Bella out and we need to go give her boss the big news."

Esme agreed and I felt myself relax even more as Edward squeezed my hand gently.

The worst was over. All I had to do now was _sell_ myself. Though I knew in the bigger picture of things what Esme thought of me really meant nothing. I'd already assured myself over and over again that as long as Edward still loved me, as long as he was still by my side, everything would be okay.

* * *

Dinner was perfect. Edward had made reservations for us at Megu after I'd insisted it was fine. One of the downsides to the belly… no seafood, which includes sushi. I loved their Kobe beef however, so I'd jumped at the suggestion that we dine here. It would always be one of my favorite places to eat thanks to Alice and her twenty-first birthday.

While we ate Edward filled me in further on his meeting with the attorney. I knew my cheeks were flushed when he conjured up the mental picture of what it would be like to walk our babies in the park while Bree helped push the twin stroller to the playground.

"You look beautiful tonight. You look beautiful every night, but there's something different tonight."

He was definitely saying all the right things this evening, and I knew I would be rewarding him later for it.

"Please don't tell me I'm glowing." I teased impulsively.

"Don't worry, some cheese even I don't dare touch."

I smiled at his quick response then took the last bite of my dessert.

"It probably has something to do with me seeing you all maternal with Bree today. She really loves you."

"I really love her."

"Well good. Seeing how she's going to be living with us soon."

I smiled and nodded my head then casually ran my foot up the inside of his leg playfully.

"As long as you still find some alone time for me, I will absolutely love having her around." I answered him with a devilish smirk.

"Oh I promise, that won't be a problem."

I continued to smile at him, feeling hopelessly in love, while I watched him take his wallet out. He threw down some money to cover the check then stood up from his seat and extended his hand out to help me up from my own.

I took it and giggled when he brought me all the way up to my tip toes. That's when he kissed me with so much passion my foot kicked up behind me and half the room applauded for us when we finally pulled away from each other.

My face turned red and he laughed unapologetically.

"You're awful!"

"And you love it." He toyed then wrapped his arm around my waist to guide me towards the exit of the restaurant.

* * *

After we left the restaurant we decided to walk the few blocks to Charlie's Tavern. It was a gorgeous night out and the sidewalks weren't too busy with tourists. My ideal evening in the city that I loved so much. March was always a nice month. Not too cold, not too hot… just perfection surrounded by city lights.

I used to love walking to Time Square on nights like this. I 'd spend hours people watching while leaning back against random buildings. Jacob used to call it '_going to watch nothing'_ and I used to roll my eyes at him for it.

He never quite understood my need to day dream, which was funny because he saw nothing wrong with strumming the same chord on his guitar over and over again for hours. To me they were the same thing though. He found his solace in his music, and I found mine in day dreaming about other peoples lives.

At least that's what I did back before I met Edward.

I smiled realizing that I no longer felt the need to do that simply because of Edward. He had given me _my_ perfect life. There was no need to day dream about things that could be. I already had everything I needed. Everything I wanted.

He smiled at me smiling and tapped my nose with his finger tip, "So you're driving this bomb, right? I'll be right behind you for any back up you may need. Are you sure this is how you want to handle it?"

"Yes, this is my party. Charlie will have to go through me to get to you," I replied before standing on my toes to give his cheek a swift peck. He grabbed me by the hips to hold me against him a while longer, making my smile grow even wider from under his lips.

"Your lips still taste like strawberry short cake," he mumbled.

"Best strawberry shortcake _ever_, too." He tickled my sides and I laughed as I ducked out of his grasp. We were suddenly standing in front of Charlie's Tavern but neither of us seemed to be in rush to actually cross the threshold.

"What does Charlie do right before he really looses his mind?" Edward asked. I knew he was joking but I was also sure there was some truth in his curiosity.

I shrugged and walked backwards into the door to push it open with my hip. I knew it liked to stick after a good rain and it had poured hours ago, which was what had helped create such perfect weather for tonight.

"Oh my God, Bella! You're back! How was your trip?" Jessica shrieked from the bar, waving her hands in the air like a loon.

I smiled politely and took Edward's hand to pull him towards the bar with me. I saw Sam and gave a light wave with my right hand. _There would be no ring flashing unless done with absolute purpose. _I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Sam instantly dropped what he was doing and rushed over to us with his mouth set in a grimace.

"Shit, Bella you shouldn't be here. Not with him. Not right now," he grumbled in my ear and grabbed my elbow to lead me back around to the door.

"What? Why not? I thought we were past all this Sam," I retorted angrily and yanked my elbow free from his grasp.

"Jake is here talking to Charlie about working some shifts."

"He's doing what? Charlie told him he wasn't welcome here anymore, what the hell? I go away for two weeks and come back to find out he's replacing me with _him_?" I asked with both disbelief and feelings of betrayal.

"He figured since you'd quit, it wouldn't hurt to ask. You know he used to work during the spring while the rest of us picked up classes at the University."

He was right. Still, there was no way Charlie could agree to it.

If he wanted to make sure I stopped coming around all together allowing my ex to work for him would be the way to do it.

"We'll come back," Edward spoke up.

"No. I'm staying. I'm not running away. We'll go sit at the booth in the back, Sam. Let Charlie know we're here when Jacob leaves."

"Bella, I don't think that's such a—"

"I'm not running. Thisis _my _place," I quickly interrupted him then stomped to the back of the bar with my arms crossed in front of me.

"_How fucking dare he! _Can you even believe him?" I grumbled after sliding into the vinyl upholstery of the booth.

Edward said nothing, he simple stared at Charlie's office door as if he were ready to attack at any minute. _Shit. _I didn't consider that maybe staying would be too much for _him_.

"Edward, hey. It's ok. He won't start anything here again. Not if he's begging Charlie for a job."

"That doesn't change the fact that _I _already want to clothesline the motherfucker."

I almost laughed at his statement, but grazed the side of his face with the back of my hand instead. I had to get him to calm down because if he didn't, I wouldn't.

"He's not worth it. If there's one thing I know about him its that everything he does… its for a reaction. And rarely do his actions have any long term benefits or effects," I paused letting my thoughts settle. "This makes perfect sense. He knew we would come by tonight. This was all done on purpose. He knew I'd come tell Charlie. Why do I have to be so predictable?"

"Bella, I hardly doubt that. We can still leave."

"No, were staying. I won't let him take the Tavern from me. I may not work here anymore, but this has been my place ever since my parents passed. This is like my second home. He can't, and _won't_, take it away."

And like that everything made absolute sense. I was holding myself and my unborn children hostage from Jacob, so he was going to try and take something away from me. An eye for an eye.

Just then the door swung open to Charlie's office and the asshole himself stepped out with an egotistical smile. Charlie's hand was resting on his shoulder and they appeared to be sharing the end of some amusing story when Jake's eyes locked with mine from across the room.

His mouth tightened and I saw his shoulders tense up, alerting Charlie at once.

Sam stepped between the opening that would give Jacob the easiest path to our booth and I saw him say something while blocking my ex with his extended arm. He only pushed past him though to continue walking in our direction. To my surprise, he didn't turn to walk towards our table, instead he headed towards the door but stopped right before opening it. Slowly, he turned around and looked at me one last time. My mouth fell open in reaction to his action.

_He fucking winked at me?_

Edward must have caught it too because his hands pounded the table top in front of us after leaping up from his seat. _My protector. _

I struggled somewhat to pull him back down by the arm and quietly reminded him that Jacob wanted a reaction, so because that was what he wanted we needed to avoid giving it to him.

"He wants to push your buttons. Don't let him."

Edward let out a huff and relaxed under my touch, sitting back down beside me and draping his arm over my shoulder.

Once Jacob was gone the music seemed to start back up again as well as conversations. I hadn't even noticed it but the bar had gone absolutely dead. _Nosey fuckers. _Jessica looked like a deer in highlights and Sam looked like he was trying to decide weather he should go after his friend or stay put. No one really seemed to know what to do next so I took it into my own hands and stood up, taking Edward's hand with me. We walked over to Charlie and I asked him to meet us in his office. I didn't mean for it to sound so formal but that was definitely how it had come out.

"Nice to see you too, Bells. Welcome home."

I smirked and walked by him, going directly into his office. He wouldn't get off the hook so easily. If he had really agreed to let Jacob come back to work after everything, I would never forgive him.

"How was Rome?"

"Amazing. Why was _he _here?"

"Bella…"

"You did _not_ agree to let him work here."

"Bella, he—"

"I can't believe you, Charlie! Whose side are you on?"

"He asked for my help. He lost his other job and he's falling behind on his bills."

"So let him," I mumbled falling back into the couch.

"Bella, you know you wouldn't want that. Be honest. You're not working here anymore. I don't expect a woman in your condition to be hanging around a bar much during the next couple of months. It's not permanent. Only seasonal. Now can we please talk about your trip? How was it?"

"It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. We're not done talking about this. I really can't believe you agreed to it. Do you not _want_ me coming here anymore? Do you not _want_ to see me? What other reason would you have to do this?" I was beginning to get upset now that my initial adrenaline rush was settling down.

"Like I said, I didn't think you'd be planning on hanging around here much. If you really don't want me to let him work a few nights a week I'll call him and tell him _no_. As it is, I told him I had to think about it first."

"He knew I was coming here tonight."

"Yeah, he said you would. He said you had something to tell me."

I narrowed my eyes and huffed once Edward squeezed the top of my leg.

"Did he? Nice of him to give you a heads up."

"Come on, Bells. Drop the attitude."

"He wont leave me alone, Charlie. He wants to be at the doctor's appointment."

"I know."

I looked at him feeling stunned.

"You know? You know and you're still going to give him a job?"

He shrugged. "If the babies are his he's going to need a job to help you with them."

"I don't _need_ his help. I have Edward and we will be all the family these babies will need. They _won't_ be Jacob's."

"You don't know that yet, Isabella. Edward, with all due respect, I know you care about Bella a lot but let's be real. You two still hardly know each other. Who knows where we will all be six months from now. I sure as hell didn't expect us to be here, period. You need to find a way to make things civil between you and Jacob," Charlie nearly shouted catching me completely off guard.

His fatherly instincts were tingling.

"With all due respect Charlie, I love Bella very much and I will provide for _my_ family. Bella, I know I said this was all yours but I need to make something very clear right now," he paused and looked at me for approval before turning back to Charlie. "This woman is my life. I am not going anywhere without her. Nothing will ever change those feelings. _This_, what we have," he stopped again and gestured back and forth between us. "There is nothing better out there. We have found it all in each other and that's why I've asked Bella to be my wife. That's why she's accepted my proposal. What we have is something most people only dream about and Jacob Black will learn to deal with it because I've already vowed to make her my life until the day I die. Regardless of what the paternity results say."

_Jesus. That was hot._

"I'm sorry you… and she did _what_?" Charlie stuttered after about twenty seconds of awful awkward silence.

I slowly removed my left hand out from my jacket pocket and waved it beside my face, flashing the sparkle from my ring finger.

"He asked when we were in Italy and I said yes," I whispered with a crooked smile. Charlie shook his head in disbelief and took a step back to lean on his desk.

"Well shit. This I didn't expect. Not with the mood Jake was in."

"What kind of mood was he in?" I asked impulsively then hated the fact that I even wanted to know.

Charlie didn't say a thing, he only looked on at us with wonder on his face.

"Three months and you're ready to commit to forever, Bells?" He asked. His eyes studied mine carefully while his foot tapped nervously in front of him.

"I am. He is my forever. You just _know_, Charlie. When there's nothing else, when you've found everything, you just know," I told him in one swift breath after taking a step towards him.

I needed his approval. I needed him to tell me we had his blessing. He really had turned into so much more than a boss. I'd never forget the way he'd entered my life; I remembered the day like it had happened yesterday.

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon when I got a strange email explaining how the sender had known my mom and dad from college. He'd gone on to tell me that they had all been best of friends and how sorry he was to hear about their passing. In his second email he offered me a job at his Tavern, and a place to stay. Even though I'd vaguely remembered meeting him once or twice when I was a kid, my head at that time wasn't in the right place to process random acts of kindness. At first I thought he was some creepy old guy but then he included some photos in his follow up email of him with my mom and dad in their younger years, and a few of him with me when I was about four. I bawled for two days straight over seeing those photos. When I didn't answer his emails he became worried and showed up on my door step with his arms full of fried chicken and biscuits.

From that day on Charlie had stepped in as my pseudo parental figure. He'd always been someone I could count on… someone who I knew was looking out and only wanted the best for me. I wanted him to tell me he thought the engagement was the best for me. I wanted him to look me in the eye and tell me he trusted my judgment.

"Well, then… congratulations. I guess Italy really was memorable," he finally replied with a slight smile. I exhaled contently and ran into his arms to hug him tightly.

"Thank you, Charlie." I increased my grip around his body with a relieved laugh.

"If this is what you want, if he's the one that makes you happy, then I'm happy."

I smiled and nodded, standing on my toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed and glanced down at my belly. "Jesus. You kind of popped, didn't you?"

"Ugh. I know, right? People keep thinking I'm like twenty-two weeks or something," I groaned as I patted my bump twice.

"There are two in there so technically it's like you are at twenty-two weeks," he pointed out and I loved him for it.

"That's what I keep trying to tell them." I grinned at my boss and saw his expression soften a bit further. His expression was too much, I had to suck back my breath in order to keep myself from allowing the tears to pour from my eyes.

"I love her belly," Edward spoke up sensing the emotional moment I was about to loose myself to. Charlie nodded again and walked over extending his arm out to shake Edwards hand.

"I know you'll treat her right, but if you ever…"

"I'll never do anything to make her cry. I give you my word," Edward quickly interrupted him. I took a step towards them and nuzzled myself under my fiancés arm wanting to feel his warmth against me.

"Charlie, if he works here I definitely won't be coming by to hang out."

"I'll come to you. You don't need to be hanging around this place. This is no place for a pregnant woman. I'd like to take you both out to dinner one night next week to celebrate."

"That would be really nice. Thanks, Charlie."

"Don't mention it. Alright, I better get back out there. We've got another newbie on the bar tonight."

"Good luck. I'll call you later in the week to make plans. Love ya, Papa Charlie."

"You too, kiddo. Take care of her and them. "

Edward instantly agreed and we both followed him out the door and back into the bar where Jessica was already waiting to feel my stomach.

* * *

Two days had passed bringing the dreaded day to the forefront. It had literally taken me an hour to get out of bed this morning and then another hour to actually get dressed. Thankfully it had been nearly impossible to sleep the night before so I'd been up since five.

"Mom, we'll be back in about an hour. Make sure Bree is ready incase we need to take her to a movie or something when we get back." What he wanted to say was, Bree needed to be ready to spend a few hours out of the apartment incase we came back and I was an emotional mess desperately needing some space to cry and or scream my head off.

"Yes, the Fairy Grandmother will have everything under control."

Over the last two days Bree had decided that it was much more fun to call Esme, Fairy Grandmother. At first she would grimace over the word _Grandmother _but that only lasted the first three or four times Bree sang the new title over and over again while jumping on the couch. After that she'd fallen in love with her new found label.

"Bella, good luck darling. Don't let him get to you. If you have nothing to say to him, then say nothing. If you do then let it out. This will hopefully be the last time you'll ever have to speak to the mongrel," Esme offered and squeezed my shoulder with her hand.

We'd gotten a few chances to bond since our sit down where I'd aired out all my dirty laundry. I'd shown her my box of photographs of my parents and shared some of my childhood memories with her. I'd even gotten out some of their old drawing books, as well as a few of mine to let her look through.

She had asked that I sketch her a portrait of Edward and Bree and I was pretty damn pleased with myself when I was able to turn a few pages in my spiral sketch book to tear out the actual drawing I had already been working on for her. I'd scored some points that day and it felt great to have Esme smile at me again.

"Ready, gorgeous?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I bent down to kiss the top of Bree's head. "We'll be back soon. Take care of the castle," I told her and grinned at her giggle. Her eyes were attached to the episode of Winnie the Pooh playing on the TV screen in front of her but I knew she'd heard me.

I turned and walked out the door while I listened to Edward give his mom the last of her instructions.

I was going to be face to face with Jacob again in less than thirty minutes. He'd written me another email but I hadn't opened it. I filed it under _Douche Bag _and hadn't found the courage to check it again since then.

Alice would be back tomorrow, I'd received an email through Edward from her telling me she would be on my door step this Thursday between the hours of three and four p.m. I could hardly wait to see her. She had tried to get their flight changed in time for today's monumental appointment but that hadn't worked out and she had since vowed to never fly Delta again.

"So, I kind of need to know that if I loose my temper and slug the guy you won't get mad at me," Edward muttered once we were sliding into the back of a cab. I smirked and shook my head with a roll of my eyes.

"We need to try to stay civil inside the doctor's office, Edward. I think I already scared Dr. Young enough with my last break down," I reminded him and he nodded in agreement.

"Emmett offered to come as our body guard."

I snorted at the thought.

"I think I'll have enough of an audience as it is."

Unfortunately the cab ride was short and my hands began their usual trembling as soon as we turned down the block where Dr. Young's office was located.

The cab pulled up in front of the medical building and I spotted him instantly, leaning up against the brick wall beside the door. His hands were stuffed inside his jean pockets. His eyes empty and his stance rigid. He looked like he probably hadn't had a good night's sleep and I knew I was the reason for it.

_Well good. At least I'm not the only one who has lost sleep over all this bullshit._

"I love you, baby. No matter what he says or does. It's you, me, and these two."

"Plus Bree."

He smiled widely. "Plus Bree."

I pushed the cab door open with my shoulder and slid out, smoothing the skirt of my dress down in front of me after stepping onto the busy sidewalk. Our eyes locked and I saw him frown after looking past me to Edward getting out of the cab.

_What, did he think I'd come alone?_

I snaked my arm around Edward's waist as he pulled me in securely against him. It released some of my tension a little and I allowed the voice in the back of my head to chant; _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. _Over and over again.

"Jacob."

"Hey. I was a little early. Figured I'd wait down here for you."

"Yeah, ok. Let's get this over with," I mumbled and continued past him. Once we were standing awkwardly inside the elevator my right hand got busy fiddling with the circular object on my left ring finger. I needed to fidget and it had become one of my favorite fidget toys over the last week but I knew it would be entirely inappropriate to bring any more attention to it than I already had by rotating it around and around on my digit.

I'd had already seen Jacob glance down at it two times during the thirty second ride up to the twenty-seventh floor.

"You look good, Bells."

Edward growled beside me. "Your compliments aren't welcomed, Black."

As much as I admired him for being protective I was in no mood for a fight and spoke before my ex could. "Thanks. I wish I felt good but for some reason all I can feel is anxiety," I snapped back with aggravation.

Jake shifted his weight and let out a sigh as soon as the elevator doors opened in front of us.

_Was he expecting us to talk like old friends?_

"I'll check us in. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat?" Edward suggested with his hand to my back. I agreed and closed my eyes briefly when he leaned in to kiss the top of my head.

Jacob took the seat across from us and I was more than thankful that he hadn't felt it necessary to sit directly beside me. "I wrote you again."

"Yeah, I didn't read it. I told you not to."

"I know you did, but you weren't exactly fair with your response. I figured it was worth a shot to send a reply pointing that out."

"Whatever. I have nothing left to say to you. The fact that you've insisted on being here today has made that decision more final. You are nothing but a thorn in my side that refuses to be pushed out," I hissed at him silently while another couple stared suspiciously.

"Bella, they're going to take us back now," I looked up towards the desk and saw Edward gesture with his hand for me to follow him. Jacob, of course, stood up without needing an invitation.

Two of the nurses glared at him and gave me a sorrowful look that made me want to crawl under something. Edward had without a doubt informed them who our intruder was and because of that I had begun my pity party parade to the examination room.

"Mr. Black, can you please fill out this information? You can wait inside until Dr. Young is ready to perform the procedure on Bella."

"Uh, thanks." I watched him take the clip board from her with a tremor in his grasp. She handed Edward one as well. His grasp seemed much more controlled and that helped relax me some more.

"Monica should be in to swab your mouths in a few minutes," the nurse added. I held my breath and sat down on the edge of the examination table, glancing back and forth between my history and my present while they scribbled on the forms in front of them.

Edward looked up at me and shot me a wink. I smiled out of impulse and shot him one in return. Never in my life had I wanted a single day to pass by so quickly. I was actually proud of myself for being able to stay so calm. It was only because I had him here by my side. That was totally obvious.

_So far so good._

"So I start at the Tavern tonight. I'm working Wednesdays, Thursdays and Sundays."

He had to. He just had to.

"Glad my leaving could open up a door for you."

"I need the money, Bells. They let me go at the music store once business slowed down. Charlie's helping me out."

"Good for Charlie. He's always had a soft spot for you," I muttered as a new nurse came in with two packaged over-sized cotton swabs in her hand.

"Good morning. How are we all doing today?" She asked sounding slightly nervous over what she was walking into.

"Good. Ready to get this over with," I replied, starting to feel like a broken record.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale exhale._

Jacob looked so beaten up. I hated that the sight of him could still make me feel something. Even if it mainly was pent-up hatred. I didn't want to feel anything when it came to him and the fact that I still felt something at all pissed the hell out of me.

"Alrighty then. Who wants to go first?"

Both Edward and Jacob scowled at each other, but neither of them moved.

"I will," Edward finally spoke up and stood from his seat. He walked over to the nurse and handed her his filled-out paper work.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. I'm going to need you to open your mouth too swab the inside a few times with this large q-tip. Painless and simple. Now open please." She placed her left hand on his shoulder while the right hand tilted his chin up and gestured for him to open.

He followed her orders and I watched as she pulled her plastic gloves on to hold the q-tip in her hand so that she could swab the inside of Edward's cheek four or five times. When it was through he shot me a wink and made his way back over to me.

"That much closer to the truth, Care Bear," he whispered lightly then kissed my forehead. I smiled and nodded in response then watched as Jake made his way towards the nurse. It was obvious that he was only trying to get away from mine and Edwards exchange.

"Mr. Black, open please." The nurse didn't have the same amount of patience for him as she did for Edward and that almost made me smile. She even appeared to swab the inside of his mouth a bit rougher. I couldn't help but enjoy watching him squirm.

"There. That part is done. These will go to the lab with the samples Bella will provide. We should have an answer soon. Dr. Young will be here in a moment. Can I get you a juice or anything Bella?"

"No, I'm fine thank you," I replied softly still looking into Edward's eyes as he pressed his forehead against mine and smoothed my hair back behind my head.

"You okay?" He asked just above a whisper.

"Yes, I'm fine. So far so good."

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._

He smiled and titled his head to kiss my lips gently, and for a moment I forgot that Jake was actually in the room with us. The very second I started to loose myself to his kiss, my History's fists pounded the counter top on the other side of the room.

"Is there a problem in here?" Dr. Young's firm voice suddenly asked from the doorway.

"No, no problem. Just two people being a little heartless," Jake snapped in response.

"Fuck you, Black. You don't need to be here if it bothers you," Edward growled back while massaging the back of my neck with his hand.

"Now, now. Let's mind the language. Mr. Black, if you upset my patient I will have to ask you to leave. I think it's very brave of Bella to allow you to be here for this. You do realize it wasn't at all necessary for you to come in today, don't you?"

"I do. But I had to see it for myself. If they are mine, I don't want to miss a thing and I have that right."

"You will have a right once I get the paper back stating you are the father, until then I will see you as nothing but a nuisance to my patient. Bella, lay back lets take a look at your little ones shall we? They should have grown quite a bit since our last ultrasound."

I followed the doctor's orders and laid back on the table. She draped a sheet over my lap and instructed me to lift the bottom of my dress up over my belly so she could apply the gel that would let her look inside.

"How was Italy?"

"Absolutely perfect," I replied feeling good over the memories her question had brought on.

"We're engaged," Edward shared, his tone clearly thrown in Jacob's direction. He scoffed at the news and crossed his arms firmly after shifting his weight to lean against the wall.

"Well congratulations. I'm glad to hear it. You will make a lovely bride, Bella. Are we thinking a pre-birth wedding or will these two be a part of the ceremony? Because I had a couple once who had their baby rolled down the isle in a wagon and he was the ring barer. Cutest thing ever!"

I smiled at the thought of a little double carriage being pushed down the isle of my own wedding. I slowly shook my head to bring myself back to reality.

"We haven't really discussed a date yet," I told her bashfully.

For some reason I randomly glanced over at Jacob just in time to see him close his eyes with heart break evident on his face. I took a deep breath and redirected my attention to the monitor that would show us my babies. I prayed for it to be the distraction I needed.

"Okay then, lets see what these two have been up to while you've been off traveling the world. I hope you realize you'll have to go back to Italy again someday when they can actually appreciate it," the doctor played.

I wouldn't admit that I'd already had high hopes that we would spoil our children with amazing trips the same way Edward's parents had spoiled him growing up. I wanted them to see everything; I wanted them to experience all of it and have the exciting childhood I never did.

"Will we be able to see the sex this time?" I asked with a quiver in my voice. Edward squeezed my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"No. Usually not until you're twenty-week ultrasound. But they will however—" My sudden gasp stopped her.

"Oh my God. They look like babies!" I squealed and brought my hand to my mouth to cover the screams.

The last time we had seen them they had looked like little kidney beans. This time… this time they were definitely babies. Two little heads and two little bodies laid next to one another in their own oval shaped sacs. One of them had its arms extended out in front of its face and it almost looked like it was waving at us from the monitor. I laughed with a happy tear falling down my face just as Edward caught it with his finger tip.

"They're beautiful," I whispered looking up at him. He broke into a big smile and nodded.

"They're right on track in terms of their growth. I'm concerned about your own weight, though. You should be gaining two pounds every week from here on out."

I looked at her, stunned and not at all happy.

"I'm sorry, how much?" I asked.

"Bella," Edward warned.

"It's important that you gain _at least_ twenty four pounds by your twenty-forth week. According to your chart here, you've barely gained four pounds since the start of your pregnancy, and it's obvious that it's all been belly weight. You need to be eating Bella. Edward, you said you would make sure she's eating." She gave him a disapproving look.

"She is, but I'll do better. Don't worry, Doc."

"Two pounds a week. Jesus," I muttered to myself as I stared down at my gelled up belly.

"Bella, you're young. You'll loose it all fairly quickly. You need to think about them and what they need during these next upcoming weeks. Your second trimester is very important." The doctor tried to soothe me by putting things into perspective but I was still having a hard time processing the amount of weight they were expecting me to gain.

"Mr. Black, I'm going to ask you to wait out in the hallway while we get the samples needed for the paternity test."

Jacob kept still, not uttering a word. He stood and gave me a look that lasted seconds too long, then walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Are you alright, Bella? Do you need a minute to get composed before we start?" Dr. Young wondered. I was impressed that after only one melt down she already knew how to handle me and my roller coaster of emotions.

"I'm fine. I really want to get this finished," I responded, bringing my arm back behind my neck to relax further.

She explained the procedure to me, how it would require the use of a needle and the ultrasound machine to guide her to the sacs that kept my babies safe inside of me. She told me I could watch but she didn't suggest it because some mothers found watching to be that much more stressful. I looked up at Edward and he shook his _No,_ offering me his own advice which I accepted.

He took my free hand and kissed it while I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the prick of the needle in my stomach. The doctor moved the ultrasound wand to the left slightly then told me to take in a deep breath. I did as I was told and increased my grip on Edward's hand.

Five minutes later it was through and she was wiping my belly with a moist towel before pulling my dress back down over my stomach and telling me I could sit up.

"All finished. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Nothing compared to child birth I'm sure," I joked surprisingly.

I was feeling a hundred times better. Right until Edward brought up the two things I had done my best to not think about.

"When will we know and when will things be clear that there were no complications due to the test?"

"We would know right away as far as anything happening from the test, and I was nowhere near the babies when the needles were inserted so I feel it's safe to say there will be no complications. As far as the results, that depends on how backed up the lab is. It shouldn't be any longer than two weeks." She reassured Edward before turning to me.

"Bella, you should know until then your ex has no right to demand anything from you when it comes to this pregnancy. Even then until they're born he really has no hold on you or them whatsoever. Along with your weight, I'm concerned about your blood pressure. I need you to be as stress-free as possible. Your babies' health depends on your own health. Do you understand me? I normally only schedule appointments once a month until you would get to your thirtieth week but I'd like to see you bi-weekly."

I agreed solemnly, not wanting to argue with her. Whatever was best for my babies was what I would do.

"I'll see you in two weeks. In the mean time, eat and get rest. Enjoy your free time while you still have it. Mr. Cullen, take good care of her."

"I'll be sure of it," he answered firmly and I smiled at his tone.

The doctor walked us out and said goodbye to us and Jacob, then left us to go into the next examination room.

"All finished?" Jake asked as he pushed his body up off the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah. We should hear something back within the next two weeks."

I walked without another word to the receptionist to schedule my next appointment.

"Ok, four weeks from now."

"Actually, Dr. Young wants to see me back in two weeks," I told the woman. She looked up surprised and then turned back two pages.

"I have two thirty on the seventeenth?"

I looked at Edward knowing it was hard for him to get away in the middle of the afternoon. He frowned and asked the woman when they had a morning slot open.

"That Friday, the twentieth. We have eight thirty."

"Perfect. We'll take that," he decided. I heard Jacob grunt from behind us and looked back to see what his problem was.

"Do you have an issue with that?" Edward asked annoyed. I grabbed onto his arm hoping to calm him but he only tensed further when Jacob took a step closer towards us.

"I'd like to be there but I guess _my_ schedule doesn't make a difference."

"You're right, it doesn't. And once the results come back your schedule will matter even less."

"We'll see about that, Cullen. Bella, you should read my email. I'll talk to you soon."

He walked out with that, but not before winking at me the same way he had at the Tavern just two nights ago.

I was disgusted and more than ready to leave. I wanted to get away from all the watchful, curious eyes. My situation had surely become office gossip and I wasn't in the mood for it.

"All set to go home? I'll give my mom a heads up and tell her to take Bree over to the toy store or something. I know you're going to need a minute."

"I'm fine."

"Alright, let me rephrase that. I know _I'm_ going to need a minute when we get home."

I looked at him and realized for the first time that this appointment, being this close to Jacob and having to remain cool, it had been exhausting not only for me but for him as well.

I nodded in understanding and squeezed his arm, wishing he didn't have to endure the bullshit that was my life.

He was still by my side. He hadn't run away and he wouldn't. All those facts helped my struggle and I silently thanked God for him as we walked out of Dr. Young's office.

Edward was unusually quiet during the ride home. All he did was check his email from his Black Berry. I was busy day dreaming out the cab window and replaying the images of our babies in my head when I heard him grumble something under his breath.

"What is it?" I worried instantly that it was something involving Bree.

"Jane. She wants to meet with our lawyers next week when I bring Bree home."

I'd almost forgotten she would have to go back to California in a few days. Our time together was going by way too fast and I had to promise myself I would start her sketch tonight so it would be ready for her when it was time to leave for the airport in four days.

"She said she's going to fight me for her. That she's taken everything into consideration and she's not going to leave Bree. She says she needs to be with her mother," Edward continued to read, shaking his head while my own thoughts tried to accept his news.

"We will fight her and we will win, Edward. It's just like you said, once the court hears that Bree has Autism they will have to rule in our favor."

Edward said nothing.

His face was completely drained of its color and I felt my stomach tie itself into knots.

He offered me nothing but his closed hand reaching out to pass me his phone.

I looked down at the screen and could hardly believe the words I was reading. It seemed Jane had gone behind Edward's back and taken Bree to a specialist. She had included the report written by the Neurologist and the words that stared back at me were confusing but I knew they meant something bad.

Edward wouldn't be speechless if it was nothing.

It was something that would hurt our case and instantly any worries I had of Jacob and my own fucked up situation were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Bam. Jake's still a prick and Jane's still being a be'otch… have you guys noticed that there's only one letter difference between the names Jake and Jane? No? Just me? Coincidence or did I do that on purpose when choosing the characters I would use for TMT? *wink***

**Ah, this was a long chapter with a lot of angst and no lemonage, not cool I know. At least there was some nice fluff? Next chapter it will rain again with citrus. Rest assured.**

**If you reviewed CH 28 and still haven't received the email to Jake from Bella that I promised please drop me a PM.**

**I have a rec for you guys. If you love a cockysportsward you need to check out Evening the Score by DiamondHeart78 It's super yummy! **

**.net/s/6121015/1/Evening_the_Score**

**Thanks for reading!**

***Please Review Because It Makes Me Smile***


	30. Not For Nothing

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though. **

**A/N: Sorry this one took a little while to get out. RL happens. Gr.**

**

* * *

**

**Not For Nothing**

**Chapter 30**

**~Edward~**

_Fucking bullshit._

The words I had just read on my phone's screen were enough to make me see red.

I was pissed. Fucking livid, angry, betrayed and lied to. Jane had gone behind my back. She'd actually taken our daughter to one of the most well-known Neurologists in Los Angeles and he'd changed her damn diagnosis.

"You know this would be an extremely liberating day if it weren't for her goddamn intentions!"

"I don't understand. Bree is cured?"

"No," I replied with a scoff then felt bad for it. "I'm sorry," I immediately apologized and took in a long breath. "They've changed her diagnosis to Asperger's Syndrome."

"I still don't get it, Edward. What the hell does that mean?" Bella looked almost as broken as I felt. She didn't need more to stress about.

"It's a less severe form of Autism. It is mostly social abnormalities and quirky behaviors."

"Okay, so?"

"So that means we can't argue that Bree needs to stay here because of her Autism. It also doesn't help that in the doctor's report he's specifically stating that Bree's huge strides have been because of her mother's dedication to making sure she receives all the services she's been eligible for."

"But those services won't be in India."

"Yes, but in this Neurologist's report, he's saying that Bree no longer needs intensive therapy. He also claims that because Jane has been so hands-on with her therapy he feels she will be able to carry over everything once they've moved out of the country. She's proven herself _competent_ and in his professional opinion she should stay with her mother."

"But she's _not_ a therapist."

"No, but she is her mother. And he's right… I haven't been around much this last year. All of Bree's progress has been because of Jane's dedication."

I hated to admit to it out loud but I couldn't deny the truth. I could say all kinds of things about Jane, but one thing I couldn't say was that she was a bad mother. Bree had always been her priority and then I made work mine. Of course, what choice did I have when she decided to leave me, taking Bree with her?

My emotions were all over the god damned place. If it weren't because we were sitting in the back of a cab, I would've been punching something.

"Fuck."

"Edward, there's got to be something else we can do. We can still fight this. Bottom line is that America in comparison to India is still a better place to raise a child with disabilities, no matter what the damn label is. You still have rights and she still has delays."

I looked at Bella and tried to smile. She looked beat and I knew I needed to relax, or at least act like it, in order for her to let it go. She'd already been through enough for one day.

"This just means our lawyer will have to work a little harder, that's all. Everything will be ok."

The look on her face almost made me laugh. It was a mix between utter and total confusion and then _what the hell? _It helped make me smile and in return I saw her own shoulders relax further beside me.

"Alright, I have whip lash from your sudden happy relaxed state. Do we are do we not need to worry about this?"

"You," I paused to take her hands into mine, "don't need to worry about anything. I will handle all of this. It's just a few more bumps in our road." I told her honestly hoping she would believe me.

"Edward, how can you expect me to _not _worry about it? Bree means the world to me now. The thought of her leaving to go back to L.A. has me upset so the idea of her leaving for India… we can't let it happen. You can't tell me not to worry about it."

Before I could stop myself the words were past my damned lips.

"It's not your problem, Bella. I don't want you worrying about it."

She was silent and in zero point five seconds I felt like a dick.

Her eyes and body immediately turned to look out the cab window in order to avoid mine and I knew I'd crossed the line.

_Shit, fuck._

Why did I say that… like _that_?

Her shoulders were shaking lightly now. I had obviously upset her. I'd made my girl cry— something I'd promised I'd never do. I felt like complete shit. I had no idea how to get myself out of it because truthfully, Bella really didn't need to worry about this. I couldn't have her worrying over it as well as stressing over her fucking douche bag of an ex.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm being overly hormonal. It will pass," she stuttered and leaped from the cab as soon as it had pulled to a stop in front of our building. I followed after her once I'd tossed the driver his money. I didn't catch up till I got to the elevator where she was waiting with her eyes glued to the potted plant beside the button panel on the wall.

"Look at me. Please," I pleaded, stepping in front of her to take her face in between my hands. Her eyes turned to look down at the ground and I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for what I said. I know you care about Bree…"

"I don't just care about her, Edward. That's what you apparently don't understand. She has become a part of me. I can't imagine losing her to India. I can't even imagine not seeing her at least once a month. I know that probably seems crazy to you, and extremely selfish but I am worried. I will worry because it's something worth worrying about. Jacob is only a nuisance. He will go away. But if we loose Bree… I don't want her to go away."

Tears began pooling at her eyes and she pulled away from me to cross her arms defensively. "And the fact that you don't think I should worry, the fact that you don't think it's my problem, _that_ hurts."

"I didn't mean it like that, baby. Of course you're going to care. All I want is for you to know that I have it under control. There's nothing you can do that I'm not already doing. I want you to try and focus on getting the rest you need and staying well for these babies. I will take care of the mess, I promise."

She shook her head affirmatively without another word and stepped around me to go into the opened elevator. After another loud sigh I turned around and joined her. Realizing I had done enough damage with my words, I kept my mouth shut during the ride up to our penthouse.

I was thankful to find my mom had already taken Bree out for the afternoon when we made it upstairs. I walked over into our master bathroom to fix a warm bath for Bella, knowing she could use it. I needed a few minutes to make a call and I didn't want her listening in. The bath would be a good distraction.

"Are you taking a bath?" She asked behind me.

"No, it's for you. I thought you'd like one."

She shook her head and bit her lip nervously.

I knew that face. She was about to say something; something I wouldn't be happy with. I could read her like a book.

"I'm going to walk down to the park. I need to process all of this. I want to draw."

"Oh… okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No."

I looked at her, slightly hurt by the swift disconnected answer, and stood up from the tiled floor of the bathroom. After running my hand through my hair impulsively I nodded my head, understanding what she needed.

"If that's what you need. I'll be here when you get back. Don't forget Alice is coming by after they land," I reminded her thinking it would convince her to stay.

"I'll be back before then. I need an hour or two," she explained and turned to walk away from the doorway, leaving me standing there, tugging on my hair like a frustrated idiot and wishing I had insisted on one kiss before she left.

_Do I follow after her? Should I insist we talk about it? Or should I give her the space she's asking for? _

Dammit. Why did I have to stick my foot in my mouth like that? Fucking Jane and her fucking Neurologist. I heard the front door open and close again with a beep from the alarm then let out an angry grunt.

Time to make some calls.

Jane was first.

I didn't give a damn that she was on her honeymoon. I would call her cell phone over and over again until she picked up.

I was naturally surprised when she picked up on the first ring.

"Edward. I was expecting you to call."

"I've called you ten fucking times since you've been gone and written at least a dozen emails, Jane."

"Calm down or I'm hanging up," her voice warned on the other end and for a brief moment I wanted to slam my phone against the wall.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You tell me you're taking my daughter to the other side of the world, to a foreign country with terrible services for a child like Bree but hey, you get a new little label from some quack and now that makes it all okay? Are you fucking kidding me Jane? Changing Bree's diagnosis, you know that changes nothing. It's only a label, she still needs therapy and you know it. Therapy that they won't have in India. Are you really willing to risk all the progress she's made?"

"She's made that progress because of _me_, Edward." Jane's voice was calm, and it only made me more livid.

"That's not fair! I have paid for every cent of her medical needs and you know that! I made sure that she got into the best private pre-school L.A. had to offer for a child like her. A place where she would strive and grow. I've come back just about every two weeks for the last year just so I can see her! I carry over everything you tell me they're working on in her therapy sessions and at school. Don't you dare try to say that I've been an absent father because you _know_ that's not true!"

I realized it was probably a blessing that Bella had left by the way my temper kept rising.

"I'm not saying that. What I am saying is that she will be fine. I have thought this entire thing out. I've made arrangements with her therapists to send videos back and forth on the internet and I've even worked it out for Web Cam sessions twice a month."

"And I suppose I'll be paying for all that too. You get to take my daughter away from me but you'll still expect me to cover everything while you're gone."

"I know you will. You wouldn't do that to Bree," she replied confidently.

She was right.

"You're not taking her. I'm still going to fight you for this. I will not stand by and let you fly her off to India. It's not in her best interest and you know you're being selfish. This is so much more than Tanya getting a new job. Don't think I haven't put those pieces together, Jane. Because I have."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. This wasn't even a job Tanya asked or looked for. It just happened. It's too great of an opportunity to pass up."

"The timing is just so convenient then, isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice asked shrilly in my ear.

"You know this has more to do with me moving on. Me finding someone else. Someone who Bree instantly connected with. It's eating you up and you don't want to be forced to see it— to see me happy again with someone that isn't you. I just can't believe you would go to this extent, to threaten to take my daughter away. It's low and you know it."

She said nothing and I heard the line go dead then slammed my phone onto the coffee table in front of me.

_Fucking bitch. _

I didn't bother calling back. I knew she wouldn't answer. She gave me her one courtesy call and I would have to wait till Monday when we would meet with our lawyers in California to get the rest off my chest.

Never in my life… never could I have imagined Jane would do something so idiotic and selfish. What she'd done was dirty, especially for her and I was definitely right about it being personal.

_Fucking India. _

I stood and walked to the bar to pour myself a much needed shot of whisky, then dialed Emmett's number.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" His carefree voice greeted me.

"We only got back a few days ago. Sorry I haven't called. I'm coming into the office tomorrow for a little while. You want to come by? I need the distraction of meaningless conversation."

"Sure. Where's Beller at?"

"She went down to the park to draw."

"Oh. Is everything okay? You sound kind of stressed, man. Is it that fucker ex again? Want me to make a pit stop down stairs before I head over? Do a little knock and punch?" Emmett offered making me laugh.

"Just get your ass over here."

I hung up the phone and laid it on the table before pouring myself one more shot and going into the bedroom to change into some gym shorts and a t-shirt. I was ready sit back and play some video games while I tried my best to forget about reality for at least an hour.

* * *

By the time Emmett made it uptown I was already thirty minutes invested into a game of Madden and almost missed his knocking at the door.

"Yo man, I was knocking for like five minutes. What the hell?"

"My bad. I was lost in huddle. What's new?" I asked slapping him on the back while walking him towards the den where I had my system hooked up.

"Same old. Work and more work. And when not working spending time getting my knob polished by that glorious mouth of Rose's."

"Jesus. You two are still hooking up? That's got to be a record. People must be expecting the coming of Christ any day now," I joked and gestured with a nod of my head for him to follow me over to the bar.

"More than hooking up, bro. I'm officially a one woman man. She's roped me in and I don't mind the burn."

"Well, hell has frozen over. Way to go man." I poured us both a whisky and coke then handed him his glass and smirked at the stupid grin on his face. I'd never seen Emmett so puss-i-fied before but the sight was pretty damn amusing.

"Drinking already? It's not even eleven thirty. Rough day?"

"Understatement."

I gave Emmett the run down of all the bullshit going on, not leaving much out because I knew he could handle it, and also because I knew he'd ask all the follow up questions anyways once I was through.

"Damn. I can't believe Jane's really going to do this. It's so unlike her. I thought she liked Bella."

"She liked her till she realized she was going to be something permanent and someone Bree would connect with." I gulped down the last of my drink and slammed the glass on the granite counter top.

"Shit. At least you got a good lawyer and a pretty good case to keep her here. Maybe you and Bella should speed this marriage stuff up so you two will be viewed as a solid married couple. They like to see stability and shit."

I glanced at my friend, a bit stunned by his suggestion. He was on to something. Bella and I hadn't talked much about an actual date or even what she wanted in a wedding yet. The most I'd gotten out of her was that she would not wear bright white, and that she liked tulips.

"Come on, lets play a round of Madden while Bree and my mom are still out," I told him wanting to change the subject.

"Hells yah! Ready to get your ass handed to you, Cullen? It's been awhile!"

I rolled my eyes and let out an exaggerated _As if _grunt before we made our way into the den for some much needed guy time.

* * *

Em and I were on our second round of in-depth football when I heard the beep of the front door opening and closing.

"Guess that's my cue to scram, huh?"

"Nah, just give us a minute. I'll be right back." I stood up from the couch and took a deep breath, hoping for the best before going out to find Bella. I knew it wouldn't be my mom and Bree because she had text me ten minutes before letting me know that they were going to see a new animated movie and be home after that at around four.

I walked out and found her in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water from the fridge. When she turned around I forced a smile.

"You okay?"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. I could see she was still not completely happy with me.

"I'll keep apologizing till you accept it, baby." I tried to make her smile with a smirk.

Her lips curled, but only lightly.

"Stop it. I'm fine. I got some good doodles done, finished my last three belly pictures and a new one of Bree on the swing," she replied glancing at her bag over on the counter top a few feet away.

"Emmett's here. We've been playing some football in the den."

"Sounds fun. I'll go say hello."

She walked past me slowly and I grabbed her wrist to bring her up against me, wrapping my arms around her tiny body to keep her close.

"You do still love me, right?" I asked with a smile. Her eyes looked up into mine and she nodded.

"Forever, you _nerd_. I was being hormonal. Just like I said. I'm alright. There's a lot happening and I needed some time to process it. But I mean it, I'm really okay now. As long as you promise to talk to me about everything. I want to stay in the loop. The worst thing that could happen would be just finding out one day that Bree is really leaving all of the sudden without any kind of time to mentally prepare."

"That's not going to happen. She's not leaving the country. But, okay. I understand and I promise. If it's important to you then I will always tell you what's going on. I don't want you to loose sleep over this though, Bella."

She nodded her head again before standing on her toes and kissing my lips.

"I should go say hi to Emmett now," she whispered against my mouth.

She wiggled out of my grasp and I watched as her gorgeous legs carried her into the den.

"So congrats on the proposal. That's some crazy shit! You're sure you're ready to be tied down to this fucker for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. Absolutely," she answered Emmett with a giggle and smiled in my direction after taking a seat next to him.

"Holy shit and your stomach actually looks preggers now. What the hell?"

"That's usually what happens, Emmett." She laughed again with twinkling eyes and rested her hand on top of her bump lovingly.

"You look good, though. This pregnancy glow bullshit stuff suits you, Beller." My friend let out a snort and slapped his leg with a low laugh. "I'm going to have to start calling you Belly Beller now."

"Oh, hush!" She pleaded after sending a jab to his shoulder playfully.

"Yo bro, why don't you pour me one more drink before I head out?" Emmett requested forcing me to laugh at his sudden change in priorities.

"You sure man? It's only one thirty in the afternoon. One more and I'm sure you're going to head home and pass out for the day."

"Dude, set it up. Rose is busy with her girlfriends all day. I am totally available to sleep."

I nodded and went back out to the bar to pour not only my friend a drink but one more shot for myself. Something to take the edge off. I was relieved that Bella was no longer upset with me but my conversation with Jane was still replaying itself in the back of my head and the alcohol seemed to help dull it.

When I got back I heard Bella telling Emmett about Italy and how she already wanted to go back. Hearing her relive our trip made me smile. She'd really enjoyed herself and it was all because of something I had done for her. That was one of the greatest feelings in the world. To know I'd done something, given her memories that she would love to experience again.

After Emmett finished his drink he stood up and tossed his controller on the seat behind him. "This was fun, Eddy. Thanks for coming out of hiding. You better share my buddy again, Belly Beller."

She let out a small laugh and stood up to hug Emmett goodbye. "Tell Rose I said hello and that we need a girl's day for lunch this week since Alice will be back and they'll be going back to L.A. soon."

"Don't remind me. I'll let her know. Later."

Emmett slapped my shoulder on his way out and I shrugged at my girl when she gave me a look like I probably shouldn't have given him that last drink.

I was feeling pretty good myself. Good and thankful that we had at least two and a half hours before my mom would be back with Bree. Two and a half hours to sober up and I knew exactly how I wanted to spend our alone time together.

"So you know what they say about fighting with someone you love?" I asked playfully while making my way over to her. She smirked at me, then bit her lip and took a small step backwards never once letting her eyes leave mine.

"What do they say?" Her eyes smiled up into mine and her lips curled themselves into the sexiest damn smirk I'd seen on her in days.

"The make up sex is always _amazing_," I replied lowly and tilted my head to the side mischievously while my body continued to rush towards her, not wanting another second to pass without having her in my arms again.

"Why, Mr. Cullen just how much have _you _had to drink? You didn't forget that your mother and daughter are staying under this roof with us, did you?" She teased after I'd pinned her up against the wall of the den.

"They won't be back for another two hours," I voiced in her ear before nibbling it softly between my teeth. She giggled and slid her fingers into my hair, tugging my head back so she could look me in the eyes again.

"And what did you have in mind?" She asked with sex already dripping from her tone. I was suddenly at full attention with her hand surrounding my cock from the outside of my jeans.

"I can think of a thing or two," I replied while I let my own fingers slide down the center of her dress suggestively.

"Let me guess." She moved her index finger down the front of my shirt and to the button fly of my jeans. "I'll start here and you tell me if I'm on the right track."

"Keep going," I grunted after grabbing the hair at the back of her head to bring her lips to my mouth. I kissed her delicately at first but she quickly took charge, making it much more passionate. Her tongue wrapped its self around my own over and over again while her hands continued to unfasten my pants, swiftly causing them to fall to my feet without hesitation. I was ready and willing for her to take me any which way she wanted to at this point.

I wanted her, _all of her_, but if she wanted to offer some oral satisfaction who the fuck was I to deny it?

It had after all been a few days. It was tricky getting our kicks in with a kid in the house, that was for sure.

Something we would definitely have to work on.

I watched her as she got down onto her knees in front of me, then let out a booming groan as her hand began pumping at my shaft in the most rhythmic manner. The way she moved… I thought I'd loose it instantly.

"Fuck baby, your hands are amazing." I groaned loudly after tugging her head back to look up at me again.

"I think my mouth is much more talented." She then swiftly brought all of me between her lips with a hungry moan.

"_Fuck_. Talented beyond fucking belief," I grunted while my own hand guided her head forward and backward in front of me. Her hands continued to pump while her tongue swept circles around my throbbing cock, taking all of me and moaning in the process of it.

"You're delicious. I hope you know that," she admitted meekly after pausing for a moment. "I could live off of you alone for the rest of my life."

I smiled down at her and brought her lips back to the tip of my pulsing cock, wanting to feel the warmth of her mouth around me a little while longer before I took her from behind while we faced the window looking out at the New York City skyline. I knew it would get my girl off.

"Slow down Care Bear," I warned feeling her bring me closer and closer to my limit with every move she made.

_Fucking perfection. _

Everything about her.

She was perfection of god damn perfection and if anyone tried to tell me that didn't make sense I would have to tell them to fuck the fuck off.

She was it.

"But I want to taste you," she pouted looking up at me with lust in her eyes after running her tongue across her lips slowly.

"Fuck, how can I say no to that?" I asked with a sigh and watched as she brought her lips around my dick once more. She moaned and pumped while my hand continued to tug on her hair to the rhythm of her own movements. We were a fucking symphony and I was the goddamn conductor.

"I'm close, baby. If you want it don't stop," I warned. The vibration as she whimpered around my shaft was the final straw and I felt myself release inside her warm mouth and whispered a swift _Fuck, I love you so fucking much _before she pumped my dick three final times.

I was seeing angels.

"That counts as a meal right?" She asked while sitting back against the bottom of the sofa behind her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up at me with satisfaction all over her face.

"No baby. Just a snack. Stand up."

"Stand up?"

"That's what I said. Stop questioning me and do it," I ordered with a sly smirk. She returned the look after I gave her a wink and stood up from the ground smoothing the skirt of her dress down in front of her.

"You can't be ready for another round… not so soon?" She asked playfully and I grunted.

"Care Bear you have no idea the effect you have on me. One look at you and I'm always ready. Now turn around and grab the edge of that sofa," I requested as my hands grabbed her hips to turn her.

She snickered as my finger tips grazed the peeks of her breasts and then moaned when my hands cupped them firmly bringing her body flush against mine.

"I guess you still find me sexy even with this lump in the front." She sighed as my teeth bit down her neck and across her shoulder once I'd dropped her dress to the floor.

"You are flawless. Every inch of you is sexy. You still have no idea what you do to me when I see you walk into the room," I assured her between my bites.

She giggled and reached behind her to grab a hand full of my hair in order to help guide me to the sensitive spot on her clavicle. Without hesitation I turned her around so she was facing me. This way I could bring my teeth to every area that would help bring her closer to God himself.

"Jesus, Edward." Her eyes closed tightly while my arms held her. I stopped for a moment to appreciate her blissful expression and turned her back around while holding her at her hips again so that I could slowly guide her closer to the window.

She gasped quietly, realizing what I was suggesting and reached out to hold her body against the window frame while my own hands spread her legs out in front of me. The sight of her naked back sent a trimmer down my whole frame. My hands ran themselves down her exposed skin and stopped over the warm wet area between her more than ready legs.

"I'm ready," she moan-pleaded and I obliged without hesitation. I grabbed my cock and brought it between her trembling limbs from where she stood pressed up against the window. After I'd brought all of me into her I slid my hands to her hips and walked us back two steps so that she was leaning in front of me with her hands grabbing the windows ledge firmly.

"Shit," she screeched and it only made me pump myself further into her welcoming entrance.

I quickened my pace to the sound of her moans while she yelped explicative after explicative over my paced thrusts in and out of her slick opening.

_Jesus fuck_. I was in heaven and I never wanted it to stop but my girl felt too good and I could quickly feel myself losing the battle. My hand clenched her hips while my mouth found her ear lobe to bring it between my lips after instructing her to stand upright again.

"Fuck you feel so fucking amazing. You're a goddamn miracle, Bella." I groaned breathlessly between my pulses in and out of her. She moaned continuously while her hand reached back to get lost in my hair again.

"You drive me fucking wild. No one…" Thrust. "No one has ever made me cum the way…" Thrust. "You do." Thrust. "You are…" Thrust. "A goddamn sex goddess and I am…" Thrust. "The luckiest man on the planet." Thrust.

"I am what I am because of you baby," she panted back just above a whisper and I lost it.

I'd never cum so hard in my life. She knew exactly what to do, how to turn her hips, and the words to say. She was just what I said. Perfection of perfection.

"You're incredible," she said between her breaths and I knew I'd done good.

"I am what I am because of you baby," I repeated to her and she giggled around me forcing another moan to leave my lips before pulling out of her.

Like that, all was forgotten, and all was in place again.

We were back where we were meant to be and with her I could conquer anything.

* * *

***Bella***

This was a day I'd been dreading all week.

Looking back, maybe more than I'd dreaded the test day at Dr. Young's office. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Bree. Thinking that it might be the last time I'd see her for a very long time broke my heart to pieces. I'd stayed up most of the night finishing up the three sketches I had promised her.

The first one was of her with her favorite Disney princess. Her smile was what I loved the most about it. It made everything else disappear and I almost hated having to give it away. It was definitely something I would love to keep for myself.

Instead, I got up early to make myself a photocopy at the corner store down the block. A trick my mother had taught me. Not an original but good enough.

The second picture was of Bree with Edward playing on the Alice in Wonderland sculpture in Central Park, and the last of was of Bree with her Fairy Grandmother laying on the couch reading one of her princess picture books.

After seeing the condition of the last picture I'd given her when we were in L.A for Jane's wedding, I made sure to get clear covers to place the sketches into this time. I wanted these to last for Bree.

"Thank you, momma Bella. Beautiful they are. I need you. Momma Bella?" She asked with a frown looking up into my eyes.

I gasped at how connected she remained with my gaze. Never before had she actually maintained eye contact with me for so long.

It was a first.

"What do you mean, Bree?" I asked feeling guilty over her not being completely satisfied with what I had worked so hard on for her.

"You, I need _you_," she repeated looking a little frustrated. I shook my head confused and looked at Edward. He looked just as lost as I felt.

"She wants a sketch of you," his mother spoke up with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh. A sketch… of me?" I stuttered, embarrassed. I didn't really have any of me, except for my belly drawings.

"With the babies. Please," Bree added still looking into my eyes with hope in her own.

Edward was speechless and absolutely no help.

"Well you can, um… I can give you…" I quickly got up from the couch and walked over to the table where my sketch book was. "You can have this one I suppose," I stuttered lightly and ripped the page from the spiral.

My midsection was at least covered in this one.

"Yes, Momma Bella and my tiny prince brothers," she cooed and clenched the drawing to her little chest with one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen.

"Forever. Mine forever." She laughed and ran away from me to hide in the tent she and I had made earlier that morning.

Edward let out a huff and shook his head in disbelief.

"That was… that was something. I've never seen her interact with anyone the way she just did with you," he said more to himself than me before looking up and pulling me into him. He breathed me in and that single act alone formed goose bumps all over my body.

"Well, she holds a special place inside of me. It's only suiting that she has a special place inside of her for me in return."

He laughed and increased his grip around me.

"Promise me you won't go to the Tavern?"

"I promise."

"Promise me you won't talk to him, no email, no text, no smoke signals?"

"Promise."

"Promise me you'll eat three meals a day and sleep eight hours a night with at least an hour nap in the afternoons?"

"Edward."

"Promise me," he demanded and raised his brow at me.

"I promise."

"Okay. Alice has sworn to stay in touch with me as well. She should be here as soon as she's up and showered," he told me trying to hide his smirk. He'd gone above and beyond making sure I would be well taken care of while he was gone dealing with Jane and Victoria on the other side of the country for the next four and a half days.

"I will be fine, I promise. And that's my last promise. Don't worry about me," I insisted and hugged him tightly.

"If anything happens to you while I'm away, I'll never be able to live with myself," he confessed and I had to hold back my laughter because he really was being a little ridiculous.

I didn't want to make him feel bad though, not when his concerns were so sincere.

"You will be back in four and a half days. I will be fine. Go and fight for Bree. Don't worry about me, I am a big girl. Me and these two will be fine. Auntie Alice will make sure of it."

"Alright. Sorry I'm being kind of unreasonable. Alice won't let me down, though. Not again," he joked and I sent a nudge to his shoulder.

"Be careful," I reminded him and kissed his cheek. "Come back to me ASAP, but not before making sure Bree's little feet stay on US soil."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss my lips softly two times.

"I'll call you before we take off and as soon as I land. Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can. If we get our way it won't last," he reminded me with a wink and I kissed his lips again.

"I promise to appreciate it but to miss the chaos just as equally. Now go before you miss your flight." I pushed him towards the door. He laughed and grabbed his bag then guided Bree out the door before kissing me one last time.

Without warning Bree was instantly attached to my hip and just as quickly a smile spread across my face.

"Be good, Momma Bella. Keep them nice. Keep them growing. They need to grow," her little voice instructed me with a squeeze of her tiny arms wrapped around my waist.

I promised her I would and kissed the top of her head then asked her to take care of her daddy for me in return. She giggled obviously not understanding the request then skipped into the elevator to wait with Esme who had already said her goodbyes to me earlier in the morning.

"I'll call you soon. I love you," Edward's voice whispered into my ear before his arms wrapped around me. I felt a tear slid down my face and felt foolish for it.

"Damn hormones," I tried to lie.

"You're allowed to get emotional with goodbyes, Bella. Not all things can be blamed on pregnancy." He stroked my cheek and kissed my tear away.

"I love you," I whispered, shutting my eyes after his lips started to move towards mine.

"I love you more."

I smiled and shook my head _No_, then pushed him towards the elevator like before, knowing that our goodbye would only get more and more difficult the longer we dragged it out.

He blew me one last kiss then joined his mother and daughter in the elevator.

They were gone with one final wave and I was alone once again.

* * *

"Bella, you do realize you need to start thinking about baby names, right? Like, _seriously_ thinking about it. You know how you get when it comes to making important forever effecting decisions."

"No. How do I get?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

I'd really enjoyed having Alice around non-stop for the last four days. She'd gone out of her way to make sure I didn't have any time to miss Edward or Bree while she was on duty.

I was also pretty sure she'd helped me gain at least five pounds since Edward had left thanks to her obsession with dining out at only the very best restaurants Manhattan had to offer.

We were eating in at her place for a change tonight. Jasper was setting up a nice dinner for us at their apartment and Charlie had also been invited to join us so I was really looking forward to our evening.

"We don't even know what they are yet, Al. How am I supposed to think about names?"

"If Bree says they're boys, I'm going to bet that she's on to something." Alice linked her arm through mine while we continued to walk down the crowded city side walk and I smiled at her prediction.

We'd just gotten done spending the day in furniture stores looking at baby cribs, changing tables, dressers, and rocking chairs.

I'd decided on the theme for the nursery. Earth tone colors and dark wood furniture. Edward told me he had something special planned for the walls once I told him the color scheme and I agreed to the surprise knowing he had yet to let me down.

"What's for dinner?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Jazz said he had it all under control and that we were to arrive at precisely six 'o'clock," she replied and tugged on my arm, bringing me into her building. I smiled a hello to the door man and felt my phone shake from my bag on my other shoulder.

I quickly retrieved it after pulling my arm free from my best friend's.

_Meeting went great. Found out they won't be leaving for India till July so we have some time. One more night away from you. I can barely stand it. -E_

I smiled and let out a sigh after reading his news. At least July meant I would definitely get to see Bree again if the worst case scenario did occur and Jane really did take her out of the country.

_That means we need to buy tickets to L.A. for every second week for the next four months. I miss you so much. Bought the nursery furniture today, it should be delivered by the time you get home tomorrow. We're having dinner at Alice's tonight with Charlie. -B_

"What's lover boy up to?" Alice asked over my shoulderonce we were standing in her elevator.

"He had a meeting with Victoria this morning and then met with his lawyer all afternoon. Jane isn't planning on leaving for India till July so we have some time." My eyes stayed glue on my phones screen waiting for his response.

_Already taken care of, but it's the fourth week of every month, that way we get to come back in two. Have fun at dinner. I'm meeting my sisters in a few hours with my mom.-E_

I smirked already knowing what my reply would be,

_Not at their 'office' I hope. -B_

The idea of Edward visiting his sisters on a porn set actually made me laugh out loud and Alice was immediately casting me a dirty look.

"Manners Bella," She said playfully and I rolled my eyes at her before glancing back down at my phone.

_No, not this time. Though, they have invited us back the next time you come with me. What should I tell them? -E_

I almost laughed out loud again but caught myself just before by covering my mouth with my empty hand. Alice shook her finger at me disapprovingly and bumped me with her hip before stepping off the elevator onto the floor of her apartment.

I followed closely behind while typing.

_A porn set is no place for a pregnant woman, Edward! And don't you dare point out that there is a huge fetish following for preggo's pleasing themselves on film because that's one thing you won't be able to talk me into. -B_

"Am I going to have to take that thing away from you?" Alice asked blocking her doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I haven't talked to him all day. Don't be such a hard-ass, Pix. Wow, it smells really good in here."

I was trying to change the subject, though it really did smell great.

She smiled and nodded before turning to prance herself into the kitchen to find her fiancé.

_Damn. You've spoiled my surprise. I just thought maybe it was one of those things on your bucket list. Text me when you get home from dinner. I'm sure Alice is giving you a hard time by now. Eat plenty. I love you. -E_

_Love you too Stalker. Be careful out there. I'll text you as soon as I'm in the elevator of our building. -B_

I hit send and dropped my phone back into my bag then set it on the small table in the hallway before going into the living room to find a spot to sit. I really was feeling a little tired after walking around the city most of the day.

"Charlie! You're here already," I exclaimed, finding my boss sitting in the living room with a baseball game on the television.

"Bells, hey! Wow, look at you." He stood and glanced down at my belly.

"Fifteen weeks tomorrow," I told him with a grin.

"Jake said the test went well."

I frowned over the fact that he'd gotten that information from my ex and not me.

"It did. We should hear something back soon."

"Good, good. I'm happy to hear that," Charlie mumbled and returned his gaze back to the game on the television.

I sat uncomfortably, trying to figure out where this awkwardness was coming from. It was almost as if he were trying to avoid having a conversation with me. That's when I realized I hadn't talked to Charlie at all since going to see him last week when we told him about our engagement.

He shifted nervously in the lazy boy beside me then cleared his throat after scratching his mustache with the back of his thumb.

"What's on your mind, Charlie?" I asked, squinting my eyes at him cautiously. I was always good at reading my boss. Just like he was usually good at reading me.

"Nothing. It's been a long week at the bar," he lied and leaned back further in his chair. I frowned and studied his body language further.

"What else did Jacob tell you?" I asked, bothered by the idea but knowing I was right with my accusation.

"Huh? Nothing… just that you looked good and seemed happy aside from the stress of the doctor's visit."

"Nice that he picked up on that. Too bad he was the one causing the stress."

"Bella, be fair."

"I've been more than fair. He needs to leave me the hell alone." I had to keep my anger in check. None of my problems were Charlie's fault.

"You need to let this hate go. It's not healthy. He made some mistakes yes, but who hasn't? You've made a few yourself."

I knew what he was insinuating and I didn't like it at all. What the hell was his deal? Why was he trying so hard to make Jake seem like an okay guy again? What the hell had I missed?

"When the results come back that he's not the father I will have nothing to do with him."

"Come on, Bells. Out of five years with him at least four of those years were good ones. That has to be worth something. If he does turn out to be the father, I mean."

"He _won't_,"I snapped instantly and stood up from my seat. "I don't know what your deal is Charlie, why you're suddenly Team Jacob again, but it's not cool. I can't handle this. I don't need you telling me that I should let him back into my life."

"Um, voices people. This is a dinner party not a taping of Jerry Springer," Alice yelped after entering the living room. I glanced at her and saw her worried expression but it did nothing to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I need to go. I'm not feeling very well. Apologize to Jasper for me. I'll call you later when I get home. Good night Charlie. Thanks for being so overwhelmingly inconsistent," I let out angrily. Alice pleaded with me to stay but I pushed past her to the hallway where I could grab my bag and get home.

"Bella, please don't go. Jasper worked so hard."

"I'm sorry, I can't. He's being ridiculous. If he's going to spend the evening trying to talk me into letting that asshole back in my life then I'm certainly not staying here. Really, I apologize but I just can't take it. I don't know what Jake has said to him to get him on his side but I'm not dealing with it tonight. Not when Edward's away."

She nodded with frustration on her face but then walked me to the door taking my hand into hers.

"I'll come by in a little while with a movie. We'll have a slumber party."

"Deal." I smiled and gave her a hug, then left her in the doorway so I could head home.

Away from the _what if _reality Charlie wanted to force upon me.

* * *

I decided to walk the ten blocks home, knowing I could use the exercise and the fresh air which would give me some time to think over my pseudo father's words.

I hated it but he was right about something.

Out of five years together _almost_ four of them were wonderful with Jacob. Of course, they were nothing in comparison to the four months I had spent with Edward. There was no contest when I compared the two. Edward was my soul mate while Jake was only my first love.

_My first love._

_Fuck me. _Charlie knew exactly what to say in order to get into my head.

I needed to find away to put all the bullshit behind us because if the worst case scenario did arrive with the test results I needed to mentally prepare and we needed to be in a good place. I had to be ready for what something like that would bring on emotionally and if I was still angry with him, I would be bringing my babies into a world of hate, bitterness, and mistrust. They didn't deserve to start out their lives being surrounded by any of that.

The idea of never being able to put Jake behind me… never being able to tell him goodbye for good… it made my body shake and I was suddenly sucking back a sob while my legs started to carry me a little more quickly down the sidewalk. It was still daylight outside so I decided to take a detour through the park.

I needed to visit my spot. The one I always ran to when life became too much.

When I got to my special place though I saw the silhouette of someone sitting on the trunk of my tree. Their back was turned towards me but there was something familiar about its awkward prop against the base of the tree. That's when my feet stopped dead in their tracks.

He turned around and our eyes met before the snarl could leave my lips.

"What are you doing here?" I growled angrily.

"Bells, I… I was just."

"I swear to fucking God, Jake! Are you stalking me? Why do you seem to turn up everywhere?" I accused while pointing my finger in his direction. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

All those feelings of hope in putting all this behind us, they were quickly gone.

"Can you shut up for a minute? Jesus. I've been coming here for weeks. I come here and sit for awhile after I go lurk the park watching the kids play because I have no fucking idea how to play with a kid and I might have two in a few damn months. That's why I was here last week. If you'd have read my other email you would have known all this."

"So you take the Tavern from me and now you want to take the park from me too? This is where I grew up, Jacob! What's left? What do you have planned next? Some scheme to make Alice your best friend too? You already warped Charlie's mind for Christ sakes."

"I'm not taking anything away from you. You need to stop thinking everything is about _you_ Bella," he shot back at me as he raised himself up from the tree. "It's a public park, I'm free to visit."

"You need to leave me alone."

"As soon as that test tells me I should," he answered bluntly then smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You always were sexy when you got angry."

"Fuck you Jacob," I mumbled between my clenched teeth and turned to walk away.

"Where's your ball and chain?" He asked jogging up from behind.

"That's none of your business," I snapped. "Now get away from me before I start screaming that your harassing me." My tone must have been enough to warn him because he backed off.

"You still care about me, Bella. You don't want to admit it, and that's fine, but I can see it in your eyes. You still care about me and I know it might not be in a romantic way, but it's something and it's enough," he shouted after me.

_Motherfucker._

_

* * *

_

I'd called Edward to tell him about my run in with Jacob as soon as I'd gotten home and the moment he got back from L.A. he wrote my ex his own email, even though I'd begged him to just leave it alone.

He'd insisted it was necessary and that he was done '_leaving it alone'. _When he'd told me my choices were to either let him go talk to Jacob face to face, or to relax over the idea of him sending my ex an email I knew it was pointless to argue about it so I walked away and hoped for the best.

That had been four days ago and Edward hadn't brought it up again. That in its self had me worried because I could tell by his mood that he hadn't forgotten about it or moved on.

I had my suspicions that they were going back and forth via email but I wasn't going to press the matter.

The less I knew the better and for once I was fine with that.

This morning we'd gotten the call. The call that could change everything.

When we got to the doctor's office my hand was trembling in Edward's even though he'd done his best to calm me in the elevator on our way up. More than anything I was thankful Jake wouldn't be joining us. Thankful wasn't even the right word for what I was feeling. I didn't need that and neither did Edward.

Dr. Young's nurse had explained over the phone that they would send him the results in the mail after discussing them with me first. Something about the way they explained that made me nervous, though. I didn't like the idea that there was something to discuss. All I wanted was a simple, factual answer.

"Bella, Edward. Nice to see you two again. Go ahead and come on back. Dr. Young's been waiting for you in her office. Just go through the door and Monica will show you back."

We followed her instructions and I let Edward lead me around to where the familiar nurse was smiling widely after glancing at my ever growing belly.

"Good morning. Bella, look at your bump! My, my. What a week and a half can do, huh?"

"I'll say," I mumbled and patted it lightly with my free hand. Edward smiled down at me and I took in another deep breath, at least one of us seemed relaxed. I knew deep down he was just as anxious as I was but I appreciated his effort.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered in my ear just before the nurse knocked on Dr. Young's office door. I nodded and let out a huff before following her through the door.

There were at least three different scenarios going through my head.

One: Edward Cullen, you _are_ the father.

Two: Jacob Black you _are_ the father.

And Three: Edward and Jacob… you are _both_ a father.

_Fuck Maury Povich for getting into my already fucked up head. _

My nightmare kept rolling over and over in my thoughts while Edward's thumb continued to rub the top of my hand in tiny circles. He was doing his best to keep me at ease but I felt like my insides would explode at any moment.

"Bella, Edward! Nice to see you again. Please come in and take a seat. I was just eating my lunch."

"We can wait if you like. We're in no rush. I've taken the rest of the day off," Edward explained politely.

"No, no. The only way I could fit you guys in today was by squeezing it in during my lunch hour. This won't take too long," she assured and wrapped up the rest of her sandwich in her napkin before pushing it to the side of her desk. "Please take a seat. Let me grab your chart."

Edward pulled a chair out for me then took the one beside mine for himself. As soon as we were both seated he took my hand back into his and scooted his chair closer to mine with a wink.

"Alright so, I have some good news and I have some _meh _news. I'll start with the good first."

"Is _meh _now a medical term doctor?" Edward asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, no. I'm just trying to keep things light. We both know how quickly Bella can work herself up," the doctor cleared with an apologetic smile. I sat frozen, increasing the grasp of my left hand on Edward's while my right hand pulled at the bottom on my skirt nervously.

"With all due respect doctor, we're ready for the results, whatever they are. We've discussed it and we are prepared," Edward said and brushed my hand with his thumb again. I forced a smile, still unable to actually produce any real sounds from between my lips.

"Okay, then. I'll still start with the good news. Your babies all checked out with no signs of abnormalities, so that's excellent. Two healthy little ones with ten toes, ten fingers, a healthy looking heart, growing lungs, good spines and no chromosome abnormalities."

"That is very good news." Edward replied sounding relieved.

My heart was beating at an accelerated rate as soon as I'd processed that their health was the good news and not the actual paternity results. I sucked in a breath and increased my grip further on Edward's hand, thankful that I was sitting. If I heard the words that Jacob Black was the father I knew I would collapse.

"And the paternity results?" Edward pushed further after sitting himself up straighter in his chair across from the doctor.

She nodded her head and looked down at my chart then took a deep breath. "Let's again start with some more good news then. For baby A it seems as though Edward, you are ninety-nine point nine percent the father."

"Oh, thank God! Oh my God! Thank you," I screamed then leaped into my fiancés lap hugging him tightly while happy tears streamed down my face.

"See baby, I told you. Nothing to worry about," Edward smiled then kissed my lips gently while pushing my hair back behind my ears with his fingers.

_Okay that was good. _But… there was still more.

Edward kept me there in his arms and returned his focus on the doctor who was smiling back at us but not with the same huge smile we were both currently giving her in return.

That sent my heart into my stomach.

"Oh, God. Don't tell me he's not the father of Baby B. That can't be possible. This is real life not some ridiculous soap opera," I shouted, instantly jumping up off Edward's lap.

"Bella sit down, please. You need to stay calm. I haven't said anything. Can we just be thankful for Baby A for a moment?" The doctor suggested carefully with a fake smirk.

"Tell us the rest," I replied trembling after Edward helped me back to my seat.

"Baby, relax. She's getting to the rest," Edward insisted quietly then squeezed my shoulders from where he stood behind me.

_Why were they both insisting that I sit? Oh, right… because I'm going to fall to the ground if I hear Jacob's bloody fucking name. _

"It seems as though Baby B's results have come back with an inconclusive finding…"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Edward barked shocking both me and Dr. Young in the process.

"Edward. Language," I reminded him bashfully, the doctors words still not fully registering with me yet.

It wasn't the worst news in the world… it was just no news. I could live with that. Just knowing that he was without a doubt Baby A's father, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"How did this happen?" He asked, his tone slightly softer after he'd returned to his chair. "I mean, what does this mean? What now?"

"The lab checks its results twice and they do this very thoroughly. There are some instances where these inconclusive results come back." I continued to listen as she went on and on about how DNA is read and this and that about genetic markers and probs. None of it made sense to me and none of it really mattered. The longer we sat there though the only thing that started spinning in my head was the fact that we still didn't know about my other baby, that there was still a chance that Jacob could be the father.

"It doesn't mean you're not the father, Edward. Actually the fact that you're the father of Baby A gives Baby B a very good chance at being yours as well."

"So do we do the test again?" He asked, his mind set on resolve mode and nothing else.

I couldn't blame him. I envied him for being able to function the way he was.

"We can. That's up to Bella. There is always more risk with a second sample retrieval. You two should probably consider all of this. Talk it over then let me know what you decide at your ultrasound visit next week, Bella."

I was unable to blink, let alone speak now that all the information was truly settling.

"Bella?" Edward's voice shook me and I looked over at him with a blank expression.

"No."

"No?" There was confusion on his own stressed face and for a moment I felt guilty but continued to explain.

"This is enough. It's enough for me to know Baby A is yours. I can't go through all this again. We can wait till they're born to get a definite answer on Baby B. Who's to say the second test would find anything different?"

"Bella—"

"No. I'm not doing it again. I'm not putting them in any more risk. He can wait. We can wait. We know one is yours and that's enough."

I waited on Edward to say something, but was surprised when he didn't. I found the courage to divulge everything that was truly going through my head.

"Dr. Young said the chances are strong that they will both be yours. That's enough, Edward."

"But it won't be for _him. _It means another twenty weeks or more of him hounding us, is that really what you want?"

"Until we have a result that states he is the father he has to leave me alone, right Dr. Young?"

"That's right. He has no rights over you or them," the doctor answered with a straight face looking in my direction.

"If that's what you want, then I stand behind your decision. Both babies are mine, _period_. I'm fine with waiting. How will you notify her ex about all of it? You'll tell him everything? That one is for sure mine?"

"I'll send him the results in the mail now that I've spoken to you in person. He will be notified of everything I've told you here today. I'm sure he will call you once he's received the information so you might want to prepare yourselves for that." She handed Edward a copy of our letter. "Bella, as long as waiting doesn't cause you any unnecessary stress then I think you're making the right decision."

I smiled at her in thanks and stood up before Edward made a move. He stayed in his seat, rereading the letter in his hands.

"We'll see you next week, Doctor. Thank you for squeezing us in today. We appreciate it."

"I'm sorry I didn't have all the answers. We at least know the majority of them. Take care of yourself, Bella. Edward, I'm still depending on you to make sure she's taking it easy, and eating."

He agreed absentmindedly and stood beside me after stuffing the letter into his back pocket. He placed his hand against my back and kissed the back of my head.

"Let's get home. I need to call Caius."

"Why? Did something new happen with Bree?" I asked, confused all of the sudden while he walked me out the room.

"If we're waiting then your getting that restraining order. He's not coming near you again."

"Edward, I think that's—"

"You have every right to make the choice you've made, just like I have every right to keep you and our children safe. Stop fighting me on this."

I looked at him and sighed in defeat. I knew it would be a waste of time to argue.

"Fine. If it makes you feel better," I mumbled and snaked my arms over my belly.

I didn't want to imagine Jacob's face when he opened the letter telling him he had to stay at least five hundred feet away from me at all times.

It would break him again. I knew it.

Edward knew it.

I had to remind myself that it was all his doing, though. Jacob had brought it on himself and he would get over it like he'd gotten over everything else.

He was just like a cockroach. Nothing could phase him for too long.

At least I hoped so because for some ungodly reason, I wasn't ready to hurt him again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so don't hate on me for not giving you all the answers in this chapter. Rest assured you will have them soon. **

**A treat for those who review this chapter because they make me smile; I'll send in return the emails between Edward and Jake in a PM. *wink* They get pretty heated.**

**ALSO! TMT has been nominated in the Angst All Around category over at The Twi-Awards. If you love my story please go to my profile and click on the link at the bottom to go cast your vote in their guestbook. Seriously, I will smile for weeks if you do. **

**And with that I'm off for my 8th and final viewing of Eclipse in the theaters. *le sigh* **

**Please review because I love hearing your thoughts and they're what keep me going. **


	31. Surprises In History

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though so please respect.**

**A/N: If you reviewed the last chapter and didn't get the emails between Edward and Jake, please drop me a PM. *wink***

**

* * *

**

**Surprises In History**

**Chapter 31 **

**~~*Bella*~~**

Another week had come and gone quickly, much to my liking, because that meant I would be seeing my babies again very soon. The word _excited _would be an understatement for what I was feeling. I could hardly sit still while I tried to finish my make-up in front of the bathroom's mirror. Now that we knew for sure baby A was factually Edward's, it made the anticipation of our appointments with Dr. Young that much more exciting.

We hadn't heard from Jacob, not once, over the last week, and that had also made it much easier to get giddy for my ultrasound with the doctor today.

I saw Edward walk into the room from the reflection of the mirror and smiled for about a second, before noticing his frown.

"Who was that on the phone?" I instantly worried it was something to do with Bree.

"Phil." He sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair with desperation and regret clearly on his face. "There's an emergency meeting. Victoria has bad press coming her way and we have to figure out how we're going to blow things over. This is my first publicity scandal so he's agreed to help guide me through it but he can only meet with me for the next three hours since he's leaving on vacation this afternoon. I can't go to the appointment, baby."

"What do you mean you can't go?" I asked, taken aback by his sudden revelation.

"I'm sorry. I want to go, believe me. But if I don't handle this right Victoria might loose the part I worked so hard getting for her. It's out of my control. We could call and try to reschedule for later this afternoon?"

"Maybe," I mumbled softly after brushing some blush across my cheek. I was unhappy about having to reschedule but I kept reminding myself how important his work was to him. I needed to be a supportive and understanding fiancé.

I didn't know why it mattered so much, but it did. I wanted Edward with me, by my side every time I saw the miracles growing inside of me. There was something calming about having him there with me, holding my hand or rubbing my shoulder. It wasn't uneasy stress that I would feel while we were there. It was more like anxiety that they might find something wrong and if that ever happened I knew I'd need Edward by my side.

"I'll call now."

I looked on as he left the room, with his phone in hand, then let out a sigh.

At least I wasn't feeling nauseous this morning. That was a plus.

Being seventeen weeks pregnant with twins really wasn't flattering. Not to me. I could hardly believe I was only almost half way through.

That in itself was a silver lining, although all I could think about was just how much bigger I could possibly get. I'd never been around a pregnant woman before, therefore the only thing I could compare my future to was what I had seen in bad romance movies and television dramas.

Edward's lap top rested open on the ottoman in our bedroom so I quickly decided to do a quick Google image search of something I'd been putting off before I changed my mind again.

My fingers quickly typed in_ 'twin pregnancy, 35 weeks' _and hit enter.

I picked up the device and sat back, balancing it in my lap while my eyes scanned the city skyline outside our window. It was a beautiful nice day out. If Edward really did miss the ultrasound, I would take a trip to the park and do some drawing.

I'd spoken to James two times in the last week via e-mail about my returned interest in doing the art show at Laurent's gallery. He had told me he would be coming into town this weekend and I wanted to show him what I had already completed to see if the offer still stood. I was once again feeling thrilled over the idea of having my stuff displayed now that some time had passed and the memories of James' unwelcome behavior were no longer fresh in my mind.

_Was it really the fact that time had passed or was it because with that time I'd definitely turned into a small whale and felt it was now safe to be around someone like him?_

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the computer screen.

My heart stopped and my breath hitched.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," I whispered to myself in disbelief.

"Bad news, baby. They don't have anything else open all day… Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked suddenly. All I could do was continue to stare at the screen, mouth open and index finger pointing at the pictures that had severally, without a doubt, scared me shitless.

He walked over and took a seat beside me.

I heard him stifle a laugh and instantly elbowed him in his side.

"Is this seriously the first time you've Googled this? I thought you said you've been researching."

"I have, but not about belly size. This is ridiculous. I can't do that! My body can't do that! How the hell will I be able to tie my shoes?"

"That's what slip on shoes are for," he replied with a grin, causing an exasperated grunt to leave my lips.

"I'm sorry but _this_ is insane. I had mental pictures, but nothing like _this_. You don't see shit like this on television!"

The images in my head were beyond ridiculous. How did women carry triplets… or even worst, quadruplets? Sextuplets?

_God can be cruel!_

My body would never look the same.

"Baby, it's nothing to stress about. I promise. I have to get going now. Here, take this for cab fair and come downtown afterwards. We'll have lunch together before heading home."

I knew what he was doing. He wanted to make sure I'd eat. Although the thought had entered my mind to skip lunch at the sight of these pictures, I wouldn't be _that_ selfish.

I would however eat a light lunch. Maybe a salad with grilled chicken. Or a chicken salad sandwich with a pickle… and chips. Definitely chips. A BBQ chicken pizza with bacon bits and a side of mozzarella sticks sounded great too.

_Shit_. I was starving for lunch when it was hours away.

Bella the whale was certainly in my future.

"I love you. Make sure they give you lots pictures to bring back. I'll have my cell by me if you need me don't hesitate for a second to call." Edward kissed the top of my head and my belly two times before turning to leave the room without waiting for me to say goodbye.

When I heard the door shut I let out a sigh and fell backwards onto the large chair. It was bizarre how needy of his presence I was.

After sitting my body back up and pulling my hair into a loose pony tail, I walked back over to the mirror, applying eyeliner under my eyes and brushing my teeth before swiping some lip gloss across my lips. I let out another frustrated grunt as I glanced at my reflection.

I needed to accept my new body image and understand that it was only going to get worst but... then it would get better.

"You two better appreciate this," I teased my belly before grabbing my purse from the dresser to make my way down stairs.

* * *

I had stepped out of the cab and closed the door when I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up and my hands felt frozen cold.

"Flying solo today?" Jacob asked with a fearful smile. _Good._

"What are you doing here?" I snapped instantly.

"You never said I couldn't come when you made the appointment. I said I might not be able to make the time you had scheduled but I got a few hours of sleep in after my shift and wanted to be here."

"Why?"

"Bella."

"Why the hell do you _want_ to be here? You have no idea what you're doing. Edward would be livid if he saw you here."

"He must not have cared too much if he let you come alone. I'll be sure to drop him another email thanking him for sitting this one out."

"Jacob! Are you kidding me? You have no business being here. Did you not get the paternity letter?"

I had thought it was out of character for him to not contact us about the test results, but my future husband had somehow managed to convince me that my ex must have accepted it and was trying to get past it without having to face us.

Allowing myself to believe that had been proven to be a huge mistake.

He looked tired, exhausted to the point where he obviously needed more sleep. His normal devilish smirk was missing and dark circles had appeared under his eyes. I hadn't seen _this_ Jake in quite some time. It was the same expression he'd had when I'd gone to our old apartment to tell him I was pregnant. If receiving the news that Edward was in fact, and without a doubt, the father of one of the babies put him in this state, why in the world would he insist on still being a part of things?

"There's still a chance the other baby is mine. I Googled it. I know what the statistics are and as long as there's a chance, I'm going to stick around Bells. I have to, I'm sorry."

_Fucking Google… once again ruining my life this morning._

"You're twisted," I mumbled and walked past him to go inside the building. I was done fighting with him and I wasn't in the mood to argue. He looked beaten up as it was and as pissed off as he had made me, I still didn't want to hurt him any further. If he wanted to put himself through hell though then I would let him. It would be his own doing.

I didn't say another word as we rode the elevator up to Dr. Young's floor, even though I could feel his eyes staring at me the entire time. Allowing him to stay didn't include an actual conversation. No way in hell would I give him that opening. Not when he'd yet to prove that he was capable of having a simple talk without any drama attached to it.

I felt an abrupt jab under my ribs and quickly grasped my stomach, startled beyond belief. "Ah!" My legs trembled from the sudden impact and I had to reach out for the bar handle.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Jacob questioned in panic, holding onto my shoulders with his hands.

The alarm on his face was undisguised, he was trying to figure out what had happened. I could see the worst case scenario had already entered his head.

I shrugged his hands off of me and tried to hide my smile, but my face betrayed me.

"I think one of them just kicked me," I whispered while avoiding his eyes. I wanted to enjoy the moment and store it in my memory forever even though it was severely fucked to have my ex experiencing it with me.

"Really? For the first time?"

"Oh! There it is again," I yelped with a giggle as happy tears filled my eyes. I laid my palm over the spot where my baby had karate-chopped my insides and took in several deep breaths.

"Oh, man. I need to call Edward." I dug my phone out from my bag hastily, completely forgetting who stood in front of me for a brief moment. "You be quiet," I warned Jacob.

He smirked and nodded. I wanted to smack the grin from his face but somehow I held myself back.

"_Oh_, I'm going to tell him you were here. I'm only saving your ass one last time because he would be down here in a heart beat and he has important work he needs to focus on. This is for _him_ not you," I told him before hitting the call button.

"Hi, gorgeous. Is everything okay? I can't stop thinking about what I'm missing," his voice answered right away.

"Yes, everything is fine. But the most amazing thing just happened. I felt one of them kick, _twice_!" I grinned to myself as I held the phone to my ear and caressed my stomach with a free hand.

"Aw, baby. That is amazing. Now I really am pissed that I'm missing the appointment. Maybe I can sneak away. Phil's not even here yet."

"No, no. I'm fine," I replied almost frantically, then felt like garbage for it. "You do what you need to do, I'll be there soon. I'm going to stop at the park first for a little while if that's okay. I just wanted to tell you the great news."

I felt like a kid talking about a new favorite toy. I couldn't wait to tell everyone else. Alice would surely freak and demand to spend the entire day with me tomorrow until she felt them move for herself.

"Of course it's okay for you to stop and doodle. Thanks for sharing the news with me, baby. I'll be tied up here till around noon," he answered back. "Take good care of all three of you. I love you more than the air I breath."

"No, I love you more, you cheesy nerd." I replied with a light giggle, then dropped the phone back into my bag, glancing over at Jacob. He was leaning against the wall a few feet away, beside my doctor's office door with arms crossed.

"What?" I squinted my eyes in his direction. The smirk was back.

Something swiftly distracted me though. "Jesus Christ. They won't stop moving now!" I squealed as another jab tickled my insides.

"Can I… um… Can I try to feel?" He asked hesitantly but with hope in his eyes.

_Seriously? Was he actually being serious?_

"Jake, I'm not going to stand out here and let you rest your hand on my stomach waiting for them to move. It doesn't exactly happen on cue." I knew it wasn't a good idea.

But as twisted as it was, deep down I knew if baby B turned out to be his, I'd hate myself for not giving him the opportunity to feel it move at least once while it grew inside of me. Especially when I knew a restraining order was in his future and this would probably be the last time we would see each other until their birth.

"You get thirty seconds," I murmured feeling slightly disappointed in myself but pushing those feelings back anyways. I took his hand in mine before I could change my mind and placed it on my stomach softly, just over my Rolling Stones logo on my t-shirt while my eyes stayed glued to my watch to time it.

As soon as his hand was on me I saw his entire body relax from the corner of my eye.

I could actually feel the tension release around us and I hated him for that. I hated him for making it all so obvious. Why did he have to need me so much? Why was he able to go two months without me but now he made it painfully clear that he didn't know how to _be _without me?

We didn't have to wait thirty seconds.

I was thankful, but annoyed when he uttered that the baby must have known he was there and wanted to say hello. I rolled my eyes and removed his hand, dropping it to his side then briskly walked around him to go into the doctor's office.

The receptionist saw me walk in and she smiled until she looked behind me, no doubt checking for Edward. When she saw Jacob instead I saw her frown and almost laughed out loud.

"Good morning, Bella. Is everything alright? Should we call for security?" She asked nervously. I was close to laughing again but realized her concern was justifiable after the previous tantrums I'd thrown in the office.

"No, I'm fine. He surprised me but its okay," I assured. She nodded her head kindly and pushed the clipboard towards me to sign in.

Once I'd scribbled my name onto the sheet of paper I hesitantly made my way to the other side of the room and took a seat next to Jake after contemplating on sitting on the exact opposite end of the long row of chairs. I could still sense that my presence relaxed him and I wanted to be as far away as possible. All he did for me was bring on feelings of anxiousness, bitterness and sadness.

I could see he wanted to talk. He was itching to say something, but that wasn't really something I was in the mood for. Not after experiencing something so epic just a few minutes ago. I wanted to stay blissful a little while longer because those little love taps inside my belly had made me forget all about the bullshit body image nightmare I'd seen earlier this morning on Edwards computer.

"You look good, Bells."

"Yeah. You keep saying that," I mumbled indifferently and opened a magazine up in my lap, wishing he'd get out of my head.

"Because it's the truth."

"It's inappropriate. Don't make me regret letting you stay," I said quietly with a turn of the page right as the nurse came out to take us in.

Good old Monica looked like she was ready to put some boxing gloves on for me. I really did love the staff in this office.

"_Bella, _come on back. Dr. Young is ready to see _you_."

I giggled softly and nodded, feeling Jacob's unexpected hand against my back trying to guide me towards the door. Something he never used to do, even back when things were good between us.

"Hands _off,_" I cautioned him through clenched teeth then quickened my pace to join the nurse in the door way. He needed to back the hell off or I'd have Edward with us in ten minutes flat with Emmett right behind him and probably a few of NYC's finest.

"Alright, alright. I'll behave. Boy Scout's honor."

"You were never a Boy Scout," I reminded him, soon realizing he was using one of our on going inside jokes to lower my defenses.

"Yeah, well… I always wanted to be one," he replied with a crooked grin.

_Typical response._

I turned around, hoping he would miss the smirk he had managed to create on my own face.

_Damn him._

"How are you feeling, Bella? Everything going good?" The nurse searched my eyes for a hidden answer. I impulsively looked away and nodded affirmatively.

_I was fine. This was fine. Everything was fine._

"Okay then, let's weigh you over here and check your blood pressure before I take you to the ultrasound room."

I followed her and swiftly whispered that I didn't need to hear my weight out loud. She smiled and instructed me to step up onto the scale. I looked away and for some reason tried to suck in my stomach, which only made me laugh at myself.

"Bella, you are still a tiny little thing. Relax," she comforted then shot me a wink, before telling me I could step off the scale to take a seat so that she could read my blood pressure.

"Hm… 147 over 98. Dr. Young probably won't like that. Have you been getting plenty of rest? Taking it easy? Staying away from salty foods, and caffeine?"

"Yes, as much as possible. I'm just not someone who likes to sit still," I explained feeling slightly ashamed.

"And the stress, too? You're staying clear of that?" I was sure her question was directed more towards Jacob than me but I spoke up anyways.

"I'm doing what I can but there is a lot going on. I can't help that. It's called_ life_," I snapped then felt guilty for it. "I'm sorry, I'm a little moody today."

"Entirely normal. We need to collect a sample, then you can meet us in Room B," she replied with a kind smile after handing me a small plastic cup.

I was a pro at peeing in cups now.

_Shit. How am I going to pee in a cup when I'm the size of a whale? Maybe I could buy one of those pocket pee things and set up some kind of rig? _Those were the insane thoughts that ran through my mind while I finished up in the bathroom. I left the container in the cubby window and washed my hands, then went back out into the main hallway to find the room that would show me the new images of my precious babies.

I was starting to feel very anxious so I forced myself to take two deep breaths before knocking and entering the dimly lighted room. Jake sat in the corner, flipping through a parenting magazine with a tiny bead of sweat forming at his left temple.

"Nervous, Black?" I asked sarcastically, feeling a slight twinge of pleasure over his discomfort.

"You can say that."

"So again I have to ask, why put yourself through this when there's basically a less than ten percent chance that you could be the father of the other baby now?" I questioned after taking a seat on the edge of the examining table across from him. For some reason I felt like pushing his buttons all of a sudden, to challenge him and have a conversation about the bullshit he was continuing to deliver.

He glanced at me for only a second before returning to his reading then shrugged his shoulders. He had something to say but was holding back. I was confused as to why he hadn't jumped at the opportunity to fill me in on his inner thinking. He usually excelled at that.

There was a knock at the door, ending our discussion as Dr. Young entered with a serene smile.

"Nice to see you again, Bella. Mr. Black, I must say I'm surprised to see you here today."

"He decided he was able to make it at the last minute. Edward had a work emergency." She nodded, not pushing the matter further, and walked over to the ultrasound machine to turn it on.

"Let's get things underway then so we can get you home, where you can _relax_." That was also definitely directed towards my ex and I had to turn away to hide my smirk. "Lay back and lift your shirt for me sweetie."

I followed her request and folded my shirt up so that it outlined the top of what was to me, a massive hill of a belly. I caught Jake holding his breath at the sight of my exposed stomach and instantaneously found myself holding my own.

"Jesus. That's crazy," I heard him whisper after his exhale. I wished I could have thrown something at him in that very moment.

"Not another word," I threatened with a pointed finger and he smiled back at me.

"Lets take a look at what these tiny ones are doing." The doctor smeared the cold gel over my skin after reminding me that it would be cold. "How have you been feeling, Bella? Taking it easy, I hope?"

"Good. Things have quieted down at the house now that Edward's mother and daughter are gone. He's working a lot though, so that's been a bummer. Oh! I felt one of them move for the first time just now in the elevator on the way up!" I squealed.

"Excellent! That is very exciting. Makes it all a little more real, doesn't it?"

"Absolutely. Oh, and Edward asked to get a few pictures today, since he couldn't be here."

"I'll send you home with a full roll," she promised. "Here we go. This right here is baby A. This would be Edward's baby, while this one over here is our stubborn little baby B." After gesturing for me to roll the top of my pants down a bit, she stopped the wand on the lower part of my more than slightly rounded stomach and I felt my teeth chomp on my bottom lip.

My baby appeared to be sucking on something… _its toes, or was that its fingers?_

The doctor pointed out the obvious parts, quickly interrupting my thoughts. The head, body, arms, hands, fingers, legs, feet and toes. She then paused and let out a light _'Huh'_ after moving her wand over to the left a little.

"What?" Both Jake and I barked at the same time. I looked over at him, surprised by the concern in his tone.

"Would you like to know the sex of baby B?"

"What? You can tell?" I gasped and covered my mouth, feeling as though the table had been dropped out from underneath me.

I noticed that the doctor had picked up the wand from my stomach and realized it was to take the image off the screen incase we… incase _I_ chose to not hear what my baby would be.

"No, no. Not without Edward here," I choked out and glanced at Jake who looked devastated.

_Seriously? Did he seriously think I would say yes?_

"Probably a good choice. On your next visit then. Two weeks won't be too long to wait," she teased knowing that that was a total fib. It would kill me having to wait, but I knew it would kill Edward even more if Jacob was here and he wasn't when I found out what one of our babies would be.

"I'll be careful with baby A, but you might want to look away from the screen just incase," the doctor advised. I agreed and turned my head to look at the oil painting of the ocean on the wall beside the examination table.

It relaxed me, perhaps because it had something to do with the way it reminding me of mine and Edward's first date on the beach, or maybe just because of the colors and movement the waves seemed to make within the brush strokes on the canvas of the painting. Whatever the case, I was thankful for it. I lived for distractions these days.

"Alright, it's safe to look. Here's baby A, the not so stubborn one of the two."

I turned my head and felt my eyes gloss over with tears.

Feelings of love, compassion, and joy swept over me before the obvious sadness took over. It was staggering that all I could think about doing was sobbing after seeing the baby that was for sure Edward's. The tears were flowing and Dr. Young was quick to provide the tissues.

"Hormones," I mumbled then blew my nose. It… baby A, looked so much like a… like a… baby. Not that baby B hadn't as well… but it was different. It was absolutely mind boggling that I was creating this inside of me. Suddenly, the hill belly didn't seem like such a big mountain after all.

Everything that I had feared after my Google search this morning no longer mattered. All that mattered was that my babies would grow to be two healthy infants. Two gorgeous children that I would love equally and unconditionally above all else. In the back of my mind though, I knew I'd had a much stronger reaction towards seeing Edward's baby than I had for our mystery baby and that was secretly tearing me apart. I adored the two of them but I couldn't deny that I was feeling a much stronger connection with my baby A.

_Good God, does that make me the worlds most awful human-being? _

"They're both amazing," I voiced lowly while continuing to stare at the screen in awe.

"Absolutely." I heard Jacob comment quietly and I found myself sucking back another sob. He knew one of them was definitely not his, yet he looked just as ecstatic about seeing my other baby and something about that touched me.

"They're growing at an expected rate. They both seem to be measuring at close to five inches long now head to tail, everything looks fine and healthy. Good heart development, their spines continue to look excellent. You have two perfect buns in your oven Bella," the doctor told me with a big smile before hitting the button on the machine to print out a long strip of black and white ultrasound pictures. I laughed as they continued to pour out. She hadn't been kidding about sending me home with an entire roll of photos.

My breath caught when she ripped the stripe in half and handed one side to Jake.

"For your good behavior," she told him hiding a smirk and I couldn't help but smile at their exchange.

He really had behaved himself.

I watched him beam at her in appreciation before directing his gaze down at the pictures in his hands.

"Now Bella, I know you don't like to talk about your weight gain but I wanted to let you know I'm pleased with the progress you've made, although you still need to be working at putting on some more over the next few weeks. I am still concerned about this blood pressure of yours. We're going to screen your urine to check for protein levels. That will let us know if we need to be cautious of hypertension with your pregnancy. Though truthfully, I am already very concerned. I should have those results by the end of the day. It is imperative that you are taking it easy. That means," she paused trying to find the appropriate words. "I'm sorry for the awkwardness of this, but it needs to be said. The love making needs to be minimized to at least every other day. I'd prefer once every four days, but I'm sure that would be like asking you to sever your right hand."

I could feel my face blush in an instant. I wasn't about to argue with her about the matter in front of Jake. I had planed on being very… active… with Edward right until the massive belly took over. This news was a major let down.

Jacob cleared his throat and I felt a bit of distress over the awkward topic, but realized it too was his own fault.

_He didn't need to be here._

_Not my fault._

It was true that he didn't deserve to have to sit through the conversation, but no one asked him to show up in the first place.

No matter what he'd done to me in the past, he'd already basically walked in on us in person that night at the club. There was no reason to shove his nose further into mine and Edward's very active sex life.

I shook my head and agreed to her terms before standing up from the examination table and smoothing my shirt down in front of me. I impulsively gave Jake an apologetic shrug then instantly wished that I hadn't made the effort.

He looked away kind of shyly and stood up from his own seat to thank Dr. Young for allowing him the opportunity to sit in. I rolled my eyes. He was really laying it on thick now.

It was obvious he wanted to be in the good graces of my doctor.

"I'll see you in two weeks, Bella. Behave and take care of yourself. Remember everything you do now effects these two." She told me kindly then touched my belly softly before walking away.

The doctor left us behind in the hallway and I went over to the receptionist to make my next appointment. For a millisecond I considered asking my ex if the same time would be good for him two weeks from present day, but stopped myself before uttering the mindless question.

_Some things were still so damn automatic._

Jacob wouldn't be allowed within two, maybe five hundred feet of me, for the next appointment. There was no chance I'd bring up the possibility of him tagging along. That would just be cruel.

He followed me out the door after I'd said goodbye to the women standing behind the desk and I swear I saw him reach out to touch my back again, but this time he was smart enough to catch himself before making the careless mistake.

"Thank you… for letting me stay and all," he said as we stood waiting for the elevator.

"Well, you did kind of ambush me."

"It's hard to notify you in order to get permission when you're not answering my emails or text messages."

"I have a new phone," I mumbled and pushed the button to the elevator again. I was more than eager to head to the park. He grunted at my revelation then laughed sarcastically.

"Guess I won't be getting that number."

"I have yours incase I need to get a hold of you," I quickly replied avoiding his stare once the doors had closed to bring us down to the street. I didn't need any more awkwardness and I was becoming uncomfortable over being trapped inside an elevator with him, even if he hadn't done a thing to bring on any uneasy feelings. It still felt wrong.

"Want to split a cab?" He offered after I'd exhaled at the sight of the elevator doors opening in front of us.

"Um, no… I'm going to meet Edward for lunch."

"It's hardly ten thirty. Didn't I hear you mention something about the park?" He pointed out with a raised brow.

_Mother'effin eaves dropper. _

"Yes. I was planning on going into the park to draw for a little while first, nosey." I replied, shaking my bag in the air in front of me.

"So, you're really drawing again?"

I nodded and stepped outside onto the busy Manhattan sidewalk, releasing a loud exasperated sigh.

"I was going to walk through the park to get home if you turned me down on the cab ride. Mind if I stroll with you for a little while then?"

I was feeling annoyed again. Had I not given him enough already?

_Take. Take. Take. So very Jake. _

"What's the point?" I picked up my pace, wishing he would let us end this morning on a good page rather than pushing things any further to the point where we were fighting again.

"It's just a walk, Bella. In public. During the day. With someone you might be having a child with."

I choked on his words and stopped dead in my tracks.

"If you're walking with me, we're not talking about that. I don't want to hear any of your irrelevant comments either." I shoved my finger in his chest to indicate how serious I was being.

"What should we talk about then?" He asked with a victorious smile.

I let out an exasperated breath in surrender. "How's the band?" I suggested then continued my fast paced walk down the sidewalk, not wanting to see the cocky look on his face any longer.

"The band is good. We're going on another tour, this time over on the west coast. We leave next month and we'll be gone until the end of June, maybe even July depending on how well things go. I guess that could be considered really good news for you and Edward… me going away and shit."

"Don't be a smart ass, Jake. It's not attractive." I reached for my phone to check for any messages, instantly feeling disappointed when there weren't any. "Poor Charlie. He'll be losing two employees this time. How's he doing? The last time I saw him we kind of had a fight."

It was funny to me that that's what I thought about first. Especially after the way my boss had treated me at my best friend's house. I couldn't help it, it came natural to me to worry about him before celebrating in the fact that Jacob would be going away for quite some time.

"He has been cool about it. We're actually training two new people now. He mentioned you guys had an argument, sorry about that. He told me it was about me."

I kept moving, unsure of how to respond to that, until I said the first thing that came to my mind in order to change the subject.

"Will you be touring with the cute red head again?"

_Fuck me. Why the hell would I ask something like that?_

"No,"he replied with a scoff, clearing his throat just like he always did whenever he felt disturbed. "We're opening for Into the New Moon."

I froze where I stood and turned to him wide-eyed. "Shut the fuck up."

Into the New Moon was a very well established band. They had a number one song on the radio for three weeks in a row just last month. That meant sold out crowds and a real live tour bus.

"That's amazing news, Jacob. Wow. Congratulations. Those should be some impressive venue. You guys must be freaking out! How did it happen?" I asked finding it easier to talk to him when we weren't discussing us or the future we might still have to share.

"We made some connections on the last tour and things kind of started happening once I got my shit together again. Thanks by the way."

"For what?" We had finally entered the park and I continued to lead us down the sidewalk, towards the bridge that would take us across the lake and to the other side of the sea of trees. I knew where I wanted to go draw but I really didn't need his company while I did it. My mind was instantly dual processing ways to casually suggest we go in separate directions when we got closer to the playground.

"If you hadn't come to the apartment that day… if you hadn't come to talk to me, to tell me to get my shit together and start acting like a grown man, who knows where I would be today."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure I didn't say anything that different from the guys."

"Except that you might be having my babies," he added.

"Baby."

"Well, originally it was plural."

"And now it's not, all the more reason why this is extremely mentally and emotionally unhealthy."

"What is?"

"Us having this conversation. Acting like things can be normal when we both know they can't." I hesitated with what I wanted to say next. No part of me wanted to hurt him, but I felt like he needed an earnest reality check. He had to be prepared.

"I'm marrying him, Jake. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him and I'm definitely having one of his babies… most likely two of them. I don't understand why you want to continue to put yourself through this. When the test comes back that you're not the father, after you've invested all this time, hoping and wishing for something different, what then? What will you do then? Will you spiral out of control again? Because I won't be there to pick you up a second time when it happens. I just don't get why you would want to entertain the idea that you actually have a good chance of being the father of my other baby."

He looked pained, something I'd wanted to avoid from the start. He had to know I was only trying to help his case, that my words were heartfelt and not meant to cause any more damage.

"I have my reasons, Bella. I'll accept whatever the outcome is. I'd rather be around for this stuff and not have it be mine, then miss out on it and find out I really am a father later on."

"Jesus. But _why? _This is so fucked." I could feel my heart rate accelerating and knew I had to calm myself down, even if it was still a conversation we needed to have. I quickly reminded myself that this would most likely be our last opportunity to have it.

He shuffled his feet for a moment and shrugged, looking at me with softness in his gaze.

"It's just something I need to do. I'm sorry. That's all I can tell you."

I released a heavy sigh and let my hands drop to my sides in frustration right as we rounded the pathway in front of the large playground we had been making our way towards since entering the park. It had become Bree's favorite spot while she was visiting with us. I missed her so much already. He tiny giggles and squeals of excitement over the silliest of things. I'd benefited immensely from having her around. She was the medicine my reality needed and her presence alone had kept me good and distracted during her stay.

"Can I sketch with you for a little while? I promise I won't talk," he begged with a slight smirk on his lips.

Drawing together in the park was something we used to do often, back when things were good.

If I didn't know that in a few days time I'd probably never see him again, at least not without him breaking the law, I would have told him to get lost. I knew more than that though, so my wall was made more of bed sheets and clothes pins rather than bricks and cement today.

He must have been sensing my weaknesses.

_Damn him. _

"Fine… but you better remain quiet. I have a deadline now," I told him then took a seat on a bench under one of my favorite trees in the area.

"Deadline?"

"Some of my drawings might be displayed at a gallery across town. A coworker of Edward's saw them and he's in negotiations to have the gallery host my work for a week."

"Bells! Are you serious? That's so great. Congratulations! When?" His excitement for me made me breakout into a free smile. I couldn't help it. It was so genuine, so real.

"I'm not sure yet, not 'till after they're born because I'm using them and my pregnancy story for my drawings. The different stages and stuff. Moments in time of my severely wretched reality," I explained before I offered my large sketch book to him. He stared at me smiling, admiration evident on his relaxed face and I felt myself holding my breath again.

In front of me was the Jake I'd always known. The one I'd fallen so hard for so many years ago.

He flipped through the pages and let out little laughs and sighs with each one… well, almost each one. He'd quickly turn the page when he'd come to drawings of Edward, or me _with_ Edward. I could see his knuckles turn white with every swipe of those pages but I didn't feel bad about it.

That was my life. There was no reason for me to feel ashamed. It was something he needed to accept. Especially if he wanted to somehow stay a part of it once the pregnancy was over.

"These are amazing, Bells. I've missed this… seeing your work. You hadn't drawn for so long. I'm really glad you're doing it again. Your mom and dad would be really impressed by these."

"Thanks. I like to think so too. Here." I handed him a charcoal pencil and a smaller spare sketch pad I had in my bag. He extended my own book back towards me and I took it with a guarded lift of my lips.

My conscious kept reminding me how wrong it was to be spending time with Jacob. It was innocent and he was behaving himself, but I would still have to explain it to Edward and I'd be lying if I tried to tell myself it wouldn't be a big deal. He was insisting that Jake stay away, and even if I was going along with his wishes, I couldn't help but feel I owed him just a little more time if baby B did turn out to be his.

While we sat there with the warm sun beating down on our skin and its rays shinning across the children playing in the park in front of us, I felt a fresh twitch of regret.

Jacob had broken my heart, he'd left me in tears the night he'd abandoned me and basically disappeared from my life for two months without sending me more than a short four to five word text letting me know he was in fact still breathing… but no one deserved so much uncertainty in their life.

We were both lost in our shared fucked up reality and I guess in a screwed up way, I found solace in sharing that with him.

I let my hand glide across my paper working on the outline of a new picture. I pictured Bree's little ear resting against my belly while her small fingers touched me gently and a blissful smile rested on her sweet heart shaped lips.

I could remember that day clearly. Bree had insisted on "reading" Peter Pan to the babies, she just didn't understand why she couldn't get them to respond though when it was time to help bring Tinker Bell back to life. It took me about twenty minutes to convince her that her reading must have soothed the babies to sleep so they were off dreaming about Never Never Land.

I was thankful whenever my mind got lost in my drawing. I always preferred thinking about my moments with Bree rather than the massive bullshit on the other side of things.

Before I knew it the picture was complete, aside from some final shading, but the sound of two small boys arguing stole my attention and my eyes instantly scanned the playground to locate where the commotion was coming from.

"Give it to me! It's mine! I had it first!" One boy shouted at the taller one.

They both looked to be about five and were standing at the top of the slide with a little plastic parachute toy. I watched as the bigger boy tossed it over the edge before they would both slide down the slide to retrieve it, pushing at each other the entire way down, trying to see who could be the fastest I'm sure.

Surprisingly enough it was the smaller boy who had made it down first and he swiped the toy up with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Again! You cheated!" The larger boy hollered and stomped his foot into the sand.

This was no game to them, they were out to win and with each toss of the toy the excitement rose.

I smiled watching them until the bigger boy did something spontaneous, catching the smaller boy completely off guard. He jumped from the top of the slide landing on top of the toy, snatched it up and ran to the other side of the playground waving it in the air as his prize while the other boy stomped his feet in tantrum with tears streaming down his face once he'd made it safely to the bottom of the slide.

I peeped over at Jacob, only to find him also witnessing the event in front of us, but with a frown on his own face.

"Boys," I whispered carelessly then went back to finishing the final shading of my sketch.

My phone chirped and buzzed from my bag after a while, breaking me from my doodling trance.

I smiled seeing Edward's picture grinning back at me with Bree in his arms and gestured for Jake to keep quiet. He smirked and I stepped on his foot firmly which sent a yelp through his lips before he went back to working on his own drawing, one he kept trying to keep me from seeing.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself. Are you almost here?" Edward's smooth voice wondered.

His voice had such a great effect on me; my entire body was tingling over the thought of feeling his lips on mine again. That feeling always made our time apart a little more worth while because our reunions were always so… epic.

"Oh, um… I've been drawing in the park. I must have lost track of the time. I'm on my way now," I told him, feeling awful after realizing he'd been expecting me at his office for almost twenty minutes.

_Where had the time gone?_

"Okay, it's cool. I'm working on some things here so there's no rush. I'll see you soon, baby. Be careful."

I returned my phone to my bag after saying our goodbyes and rested my pencil on top of my opened sketch pad.

"I have to go."

"I'm almost done. Give me five more minutes."

"Jake…"

"Come on, Bells. Five more minutes. It won't kill you. Besides, you need a little more shading there under her chin. Look," he played, pointing at my drawing in an obnoxious fashion.

It was another something he used to always tease me about. My obsession over shading. He knew OCD Bella well when it came to my drawing.

I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to peek at his paper, failing when he covered it with his hand. "Not till its done, cheater." He stuck his tongue back at me in defiance and redirected his eyes back to the book.

I sighed and glanced back down at my own drawing, not wanting to admit it, but needing to anyways… he was right. It did need a little more shading under Bree's chin.

There was no telling what his picture would be of. Probably some sneaky attempt to get under my skin. That's what he did best, and I knew him well.

Nothing could ever stay too pleasant for long. He was apparently all about the drama these days. Something I had never noticed about him before our awful breakup.

"Done," his voice spoke up, bringing me back from my catty personal thinking.

I dropped my book into my bag and turned to take the drawing from him, a grimace immediately reaching my face.

In front of me, on paper, was a picture of the two boys we'd both watched about forty minutes ago. One was at the top of the slide with a heartbreaking expression on his face while the other was about to land softly in the sand to grab the toy before taking off with a victorious smile on his face.

"Why did you draw this?"

Jacob rubbed his face with his hands and shrugged bashfully. "I guess it struck a cord with me. Some people play it safe, take the appropriate steps to get what they want. Plan things out so that they're done the right way, for the right reasons. While others… others just happen to take a leap and be in the right place at the right time to win the prize."

I sat motionless, shaking my head and closing my eyes to avoid the stupid, angry tears that were now threatening me.

Of course he'd ruin things.

I rose from where I sat and walked away faster than I thought could to get as far away as possible from the agonizing metaphor that had just been thrown at me by my oh so inappropriate ex.

I should've known all good things come to an end when they involved Jacob Black.

* * *

**~~*Edward*~~**

I could easily sense Bella was hiding something after her first hello on the phone when she'd called to tell me about feeling the babies move for the first time. She was holding back and choosing her words carefully, whether it was because she felt nervous about going to the appointment alone or because there was some secret she felt she had to keep from me, I wasn't sure.

She was never good at hiding shit— not ever. I was certain there was a big possibility it had to do with her shit for brains ex. What else could it be? There wasn't anything else I'd get worked up over to the point where she felt the need to keep me in the dark. If it were about the babies she'd be an emotional mess so I knew that was definitely not it. As long as she wasn't in tears or sounding stressed out, I would wait for her before I'd start my questioning.

_Keep your cool, Cullen. Sometimes baby steps are still needed._

"Hey, man. You sticking around for long?" Emmett asked, sticking his head in my door after knocking once.

"Uh, no actually. Bella should be here in the next few minutes. We're going to get lunch and then I'll probably take the rest of this home with me. What's up?" I asked after slumping down in my desk chair.

"I heard you're about to go through PR bullshit with Victoria. I was going to run down to the corner store and get a bottle of whisky, thought we could share a few shots like the old days. Do some bromance unwinding." Em wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I'm good. I think I've got it all under control now. I mean, I'm ready for it at least. Thanks though."

"Good, good. I still can't believe she's hooking up with Irina. Who the fuck would've thought that? And to fuck in a public bathroom! Those girls have balls, I'll tell you that. And what the hell is up with you being surrounded my goddamn closet lesbians all the time?" He laughed boomingly.

I'd known something was up between my two clients the moment we'd sat down together at the restaurant. Those two were eye fucking each other almost all night at our last meeting, I just wasn't about to bring it up because they were also sending vibes that I would be invited to the party if I'd so desired, a proposition I didn't want. They didn't need to be entertained over the idea that it could be a possibility.

"I figured with the bullshit test results, the Jane situation, and the Rachelle account on the wire, you could use the break. I still can't believe Bella wants to wait to find out about the other baby. Especially with the chances so slim that it would be that son of a bitch's. I can't even imagine how frustrated you must feel. Shit isn't getting any easier for you, is it? What the hell did you do to fuck up your karma so bad, dude?"

I shrugged and strummed my fingers on the desk. Son of a bitch was right when talking about my girl's ex, but I couldn't think of a damn thing I'd done in my past that would make any of this justifiable when it came to my recent fucked-up luck.

I wasn't expecting those results and I certainly wasn't expecting Bella to want to wait.

Never did I think it would be possible for us each to have fathered one of the babies. I mean, Emmett had joked about it being possible, but there was just no way. Deep down I think he felt some guilt for having predict it, so because of that he was looking for a way to clear his conscious and booze seemed like the best choice he could offer.

How the fuck do you explain that to a kid when they get older?

_Hey I'm your dad, but that asshole over there, he's is your twin's dad. _

_They'll both be mine. _I confirmed to myself for the millionth time.

If baby A came out to be mine then baby B will too. God wouldn't be that cruel, and Jacob Black had no business reproducing. I knew everyone deserved some bullshit in their life but enough was enough.

"They'll both be mine. It won't matter either way what the damn test says. I'll do whatever it takes to make her ex understand that."

Emmett suddenly jumped in my doorway then briskly turned around seemingly startled.

"Oh, hey Belly Beller!" I heard him holler then watched on as he wrapped his arms around her fragile form in one of his bear hugs. She laughed lightly and returned the hello, shifting her bag nervously in her arms while looking back and forth between my friend and I.

"I can wait in the lobby if you guys are talking shop?" She offered looking embarrassed. She must have heard part of our conversation.

_Shit on a stick. _The last thing I wanted was for her to know her ex was still getting to me. I'd worked extremely hard to keep my angry moods under wraps whenever the motherfucker would send me one of his self righteous, pathetic e-mails.

"No, just bull shitting. I'll let you two get to lunch. Don't forget Cullen, next Friday night. Poker night. Sorry Bella, no vaginas allowed. Not even knocked up ones," Emmett teased bluntly. She rolled her eyes in response and continued passed him to make her way into my office.

She looked fucking adorable in her vintage Rolling Stones tee, her faux jean-looking-leggings and worn out black and barely white Chucks. Lucky for her, that shirt was always loose and it would make for an excellent pregnancy shirt as time went on. Having something that would still fit her even as her pregnancy continued to get further along would do wonders for her fleeting body image issues.

_Yes, I'd actually just processed that very thought in my head. I was worried and for good reason. _

I was on edge about her reaction over the Googled pictures and had hoped that after seeing the babies on the ultrasound screen she would find a way to accept it for what it was. It was also important to me that she believe that it wouldn't change a thing when it came to my love for her either.

"You look gorgeous Care Bear," I whispered in her ear before I kissed her neck just below her ear, sending sweet giggles through her lips as she wrapped her arms behind my neck.

"You missed a lot today," she murmured and closed her eyes as my own lips reached down to meet hers.

She sighed after I pulled away, smirking before reopening her eyes and making my dick twitch-attack in response.

"Alright, I'll take the hint. Later, Belly. Take care of that boy of yours, he's in for a stressful couple of days. Not that you shouldn't be used to that by now," Emmett said with a wink.

My girl smiled nervously then said goodbye to Emmett and I slowly made my way to the door to close it, giving us the privacy we would need to discuss what had actually happened this morning.

Worst case scenario, if I did loose my shit, I didn't need the entire office knowing about it. If she didn't come out and tell me, I would confront her about it. She couldn't carry that around with her, and I was sure she was only stalling because she was unsure over how I would react to her news.

I didn't want her to be afraid to tell me things, so I knew I'd have to prove to her that I could handle it by reacting without anger when she finally filled me in on what I didn't know. I would be considerate. I would be understanding. No matter how difficult that would be, it was my mission and I was determined to accomplish it.

"Pictures." Her hands began to dig through her bag.

I smiled as she pulled the long strip of glossy paper out and took a seat behind my desk, gesturing for her to come sit on my lap to show me. She smiled with flushed cheeks and instantly followed my cue.

I enveloped her in my arms and pulled her body up against mine to smell her perfume so that I could run my hands over her belly.

"This is baby A. Our baby. Our less stubborn baby, as Dr. Young calls it. Here's its head, body, legs, feet, toes, and its arms and hands. And oh my God, its nose is adorable isn't it?"

"Beautiful. It looks just like me. Look at that jaw line," I played.

"I hate having to call them _it._"

I let out a light laugh. "Well baby, until we know what they are we really don't have much of a choice."

"About that… we should know for sure by my next appointment. I could have found out today but I said no."

"Fuck! Are you serious? Damn it. I'm so sorry, you should have called me. I could have been on the phone. That would have been enough."

"It wouldn't have been the same. Besides," she trailed off and I knew the something I had been waiting for was coming. "I have to tell you something and you're probably not going to like it."

"Go ahead," I insisted and took in a steady breath. I knew his name would be coming next so I was already mentally echoing it to myself in my head to assist in softening the blow.

"Jacob showed up today. I had no idea, but he did and I let him stay for the appointment. Please don't be upset. I felt like I owed it to him since he'll have to legally stay away from me pretty soon. Today was his last chance to experience anything."

I didn't say anything at first, I simply nodded as I let her revelation settle inside my head.

_Goddamn, bullshit producing, manipulating, douche bag._

"I can't say I'm surprised. I should have known he'd pull some shit like that when he didn't contact us about the test results," I grumbled into her ear. It had definitely struck me as being odd when his emails suddenly stopped once we got the paternity results back. I had hoped for the best, that he had taken his cue and disappeared but that obviously hadn't been the case.

"You're not angry?" She asked sounding completely taken aback before turning around in my arms to face me. She seemed relieved by my reaction, or lack there of.

_Mission accomplished. _

"It's not worth getting angry over. When he gets home he'll find the restraining order waiting for him," I said confidently, but then confusion took over once I saw her lips turn down into a frown.

"Already? That was… fast."

"It pays to know people," I grinned and kissed her cheek. "So, did he um… did he get to feel the babies move?"

I was a real masochist.

She said nothing, so I took that as my answer then accidentally allowed a frustrated growl to leave my lips. "Motherfucker."

I couldn't help it. That annoyed the shit out of me. It was almost like missing them walk for the first time, finding out that he'd gotten to experience them being so real before I'd gotten the chance to. _Fuck him_.

"It's my own fault. I shouldn't have made work my priority today," I added, not wanting her to see his actions get a rise out of me.

"He was at the wrong place at the right time, Edward. Perhaps you're both even now," she whispered the last part and I automatically squinted my eyes at her, not liking her tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned before patting her hips to signal for her to stand up.

"Nothing, I'm being stupid. We actually had a nice morning. I'm not saying that to hurt you, but it was nice. He was decent, and respectful, and… he was just _Jacob_."

"The Jacob you missed," I replied through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe where the conversation was going.

"It didn't last. He's right back up there on the asshole pedestal," she continued with a sigh before leaning against the window. "It's really waiting for him? There at the apartment?"

"Yes. I was notified of its delivery just before you got here. But I'm glad he was able to get his last guilt trip in," I mumbled then grabbed my keys from inside my desk, motioning for her to follow me out.

The walk to the elevator was long and quiet.

A quiet Bella meant a thinking Bella, the kind of thinking that I usually disagreed with.

She was biting her bottom lip, I'm sure to drive me nuts, so the minute the doors closed locking us in the elevator alone I took advantage of our time alone together.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. He's a prick for showing up, but I'd be lying if I said I would never do something like that myself. If I were in his shoes I mean," I told her breathlessly as I pushed her back against the elevator wall delicately, spreading her legs with my knee so I could press myself further up against her as my hands traveled down her sides and stopped at her hips.

I fucking hated that he'd actually gotten into my head with something he'd said in one of his emails but the douche was for sure a grade A manipulator.

"Promise?" She trailed her own hands down my chest to drag her finger tips between the top of my pants and my tucked in dress shirt suggestively.

"I promise," I whispered delicately then nibbled on her ear. "I really wish I could have been there."

She let out a quiet moan and draped her arms around my neck to help hold her in place after her legs turned to Jell-o over my touch.

"I wish you had been there too, more than anything. It's going to be a long two weeks waiting for the next appointment and its all Victoria's fault. You better have a plan to make it up to me, Stalker." She faked a frown and a pout and I was instantly smiling again. I had no other choice but to attack her lips to show her I had every intent on making things up to her.

"Much better," she whispered softly in between short pants once I'd pulled away after the elevator door's dinged open.

"We'll have to pick this up after we get home. I need to make sure you've had your nourishment before I have my way with you, Care Bear." I slapped her bottom as she walked ahead of me, purposely kicking her hips out to the side with every step she took.

Bella was all smiles and laughs after our lunch. Her mood had changed for the better and I felt proud in our ability to put aside all the bullshit_. _Even if it was only temporary, it was good enough for me. She'd become quiet again on the way home though, and even more so once we'd walked through our front door.

Coming back to our own home, had obviously made her think about Jake getting back to his today.

"Want a bath?" I offered.

"That would be nice." Her response was soft but I brushed it of and shot her a wink before she blew me a kiss and went into the kitchen to put our leftovers away. I went into our bathroom where I could get the large tub going after setting up some classical music on the stereo and dimming the lights a little.

Once the water was running and the bubbles filling the tub, I lit a few aroma therapy candles and smiled at the peaceful ambiance I had created.

She'd appreciate it. I knew that much.

"Oh god, Edward. This is perfect. Thank you," her dainty voice sang from behind me. I turned around and smirked, walking to her and helping her undress. I could see her face blushing in the candle light as I ran my hand across her cheek to let it continue past her ear and into her hair.

"The image of you is so intoxicating in this lighting, baby."

"Does it hide the belly that well?" She joked and looked down at her stomach bashfully.

"It highlights every perfect feature, Bella. My Bella." I leaned in to kiss her before escorting her closer to the warm bubble bath.

"I guess I should probably warn you now that the doctor has put us on a diet."

"What kind of diet?" I asked before I continued my previous assault on her neck as my hands grabbed at the bottom of her shirt to lift it up over her head.

"Er, um… I guess you'd call it a _sex_ diet?"

Her words made me stop on impulse and laugh sarcastically.

"What kind of diet is _that_?"

"Once every other day? She preferred once every four days but knew that would be like asking me to sever my arm. She also brought this up in front of Jacob… I knew that part you would appreciate," she added with half a smile.

"Well fuck. Once every other day. That's some bullshit. For how long?" I let my teeth continue across her collar bone before I got down onto my knees to bring kisses down her ribcage all the way to her belly button. Her hands tugged on my hair and she instantly forced me to look up at her, bringing a hungry growl through my lips at the sight of her _fuckmeplease_ eyes.

"We just made love last night," she pointed out apologetically.

I laughed and let my hands tug at her faux spandex jeans down to her ankles, all the while keeping our eyes locked.

"Okay. So starting today you'll only have one orgasm every other day," I replied innocently then pressed another kiss just above her belly button. Then one right below it.

She laughed and tugged on my hair. "You're playing dirty, Stalker. You know I could never argue that." I grinned up at her and laughed, knowing that was her way of giving me the all clear to continue.

I was just getting her underwear past her knees when I heard the doorbell chime through the apartment.

"You have to be kidding me," she let out with a pant as my lips detached themselves from the skin just above her delicious clit. I laughed casually and told her to get into the tub; I would join her shortly to finish what I had started.

"Hurry back," she yelled after me and I chuckled to myself as I jogged towards the front door after throwing my t-shirt back on.

_Who would come over this time of day and why didn't the door man notify us about the visitor before they'd made it up to our front door? _

I was too lost in thoughts of getting back to my Bella to really think about anything else or let it get to me. All I wanted was to get whoever it was to go back to where ever they had come from.

I glanced through the peep hole and took a step back.

"What the..."

I unlocked the two bolts and turned the latch to slowly open the door.

"Charlie. This is a surprise. Is something wrong?" I scratched the back of my head, clueless as to what I could say. He was the last person I'd expect to show up unannounced.

He looked stressed… flustered, nervous, and extremely anxious.

"Hi, Edward. I'm sorry to drop in like this on you, but I need to see Bella. I have to talk to her. There's something I need to tell her… something I should have told her a long time ago. It's time… I planted the ideas in his head because of my own instability and my own insecurities of how things could have been," Bella's boss stuttered while pacing back and forth in front of me, wringing his hands over and over again.

"Charlie, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"Jacob. He called me. He got the restraining order and he's panicking. He wouldn't be if I hadn't been pushing him, if I hadn't made such a big deal about him being apart of it."

"A part of the babies? A part of going to the doctor and shit?" I shook my head, struggling to figure out what he was trying to say. None of it made much sense and I only found myself getting more and more confused with every passing second.

"I regret everyday of it, Edward. Every day of not being around when I could have been."

"Charlie, what the hell are you talking about? Did that moron try to hurt himself again?" I asked, grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a shake with my hands.

"I should have just told her. From the very beginning. Where is she? I need to speak to her before he gets here."

"Before who gets here? Jacob? Only if he's fucking insane. He steps one foot in this building and he'll go to jail." I felt my anger rising without a sign of stopping it.

If he showed up at our front door I had every right to claim self defense and I'd use that right to my advantage because I was tired of giving him chance after chance.

_Let him come._

"I don't know what he's going to do. He's obviously upset. All I know is that I need to talk to Bella. Right now."

"She's taking a bath. She'll be out soon… Pardon my words Charlie, but I don't think I want to let her see you like this. You need to collect yourself," I warned and guided him towards the couch.

"I apologize for ever intervening, Edward. Bella deserves to have a stand up guy like you. I'm an idiot for pushing him to fight for something just because it reminded me of what I had missed out on."

"What did you miss out on, Charlie? You're not making any sense."

He shook his head and looked away towards the window, breaking eye contact with me instantly. I'd seen the same exact expression he wore on his face on my own girl time and time again.

A chill ran down my spine.

"Son, I have some news for your fiancé that may alter her entire world. And either I tell her or Jacob has threatened to do it for me. I wanted to wait, but I no longer have that luxury and if she finds out from someone other than me… I'll never be able to forgive myself, and she'll most likely hate me for the rest of her life."

I looked at him cautiously, letting his words register after every sentence he completed.

_Was he saying what I thought he was saying?_

There was no way. If he was truly saying what I thought he was, he would destroy Bella and there was no way I could allow it to happen.

* * *

**A/N: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT? I know right? Admit it, I made you feel bad for Jake, just a little bit. **

**So some of you have been asking about Charlie's deal for quite a while now, and a few of you have actually guessed correctly about where his inconsistency comes from. I was impressed to say the least that some had picked up on my subtle hints throughout this story. Kudos.**

**If you still haven't figured out what Charlie's deal is, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. I know… I'm an evil cliffy h00r.**

**A few notes. The following readers left reviews for CH 30 but they do not have their messages turned on here at FFn; Photogirl19, Humble4, and Kaelen. If those readers happen to see this please activate your inbox so that you can receive PM's and then let me know so I can get the E/J emails to you.**

**Also Lolypop82 has made 2 new manips for past chapters of TMT, one of which is from CH 30 and super cute of Bree, Bella and Edward in their tent. The second is from CH 22 of Edward and Bella at the club right before History arrives. You can find the links on my profile. I *heart* you Loly! **

**Much love to my beta CC because she's one of bestest people I have in my life!**

**Oh and TMT has a new banner created by xxxStellaxxx, it's beyond AMAZING. *whispers* It's almost like Bella drew it herself! You can find a link for that on my profile too.**

**And lastly, A HUGE thank you to everyone who voted over at The Twi-Awards. TMT came in 2****nd**** place to Wide Awake. How effin amazing is that? **

**Long ass A/N, my apologies. **

**Ah, one more thing, I have a rec for you. Another awesome LGR author with a new story. Just Friends By:alwaysyourflightlessbird here on FFn**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6108635/1/Just_Friends**

**Thanks so much for reading! *Please Review* because I like to smile.  
**


	32. Keep Moving Forward

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though so please respect. **

**A/N: Much love to my beautiful beta CC who celebrated a very special Birthday this past Friday! I love you honey! I thank the Twigods everyday for sending such a beautiful soul into my life. *heart* (Cheeseward told me to say that). xo**

**

* * *

**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Chapter 32**

**~~*Edward*~~**

"I'm her father, Edward. Her mother and I broke up before she found out she was pregnant. She'd moved on with her life and started a new one with Philip before realizing she was almost three months pregnant. When she told me the baby was mine I panicked. I took off and disappeared until she was almost two months old," he paused, staring down at his feet while looking more devastated than I'd ever thought possible for a man to look.

_This is so absolutely fucked._

"I saw her for a second in the park one day but took off again at the sight of her. Her mom hadn't come alone and I just wasn't ready to have her and my best friend rub their relationship in my face. We were inseparable in college, I know they didn't mean for it to happen. They wouldn't have done that to me, but it was still too much to see. I didn't go to her again until the day of her third birthday, and by then it was even harder because by that time I was ashamed for having stayed away for so long. For having missed so much when her mother had offered me every opportunity to be in her life. I couldn't bring myself to accept that I had a daughter, someone who I needed to get to know. Someone who someday might need me."

I couldn't think of a single thing to say to the man, so I didn't say a word. I became more motionless and dumbfounded by each sentence he completed.

_Christ. This is going to kill Bella._

Charlie continued before I could form another thought. "We spent one afternoon in the park on her fourth birthday but even with four years behind us I still wasn't comfortable seeing her mother with my best friend. I regret walking away that time, I've regretted it every day of my life, but until she lost her parents... I just couldn't find the strength to turn back so that I could become a part of her life. I couldn't do it because she seemed to be doing fine without me and it only seemed to get harder with each time I had to say goodbye. Her mom kept me informed. I would receive a letter every year on her birthday with pictures. Sometimes I would write back. When she died in that car accident, _I _died too, Edward. A part of me always loved Renee. She was a special woman. But Philip treated her right and I had no ill will towards them once the initial shock passed. They had raised Bella perfectly. Better than if it had been me… I was always too unstable. At least that's what her mother told me the day she walked out on me. In her mind, we were better off friends and she had found her soul mate in our best friend. For the last twenty-three years of my life I've regretted making the choice to not be there for Bella when I had the option. When her mom died, as awful as this sounds, I saw it as my second chance. With every year that has passed since then though it's made me regret even more that I wasn't around for all the years before."

I continued to stare Charlie down while he sat across from me on the couch. He'd stopped talking and had gone back to wearing a glazed expression on his troubled face. His eyes were fixated past me and towards the window. The longer he sat looking lifeless, the more things started to fall into place.

It all made sense.

As twisted as it was, it made perfect fucking sense that Charlie would be the one giving Jacob all the ideas that he had a right to include himself in our life when it came to the babies.

I remembered the story Bella had shared with me when we were in Italy about her parents' first kiss… how her mom had pushed her _dad_ away because she had been in another relationship at the time, as well as the other conversations we had shared in passing of how Charlie had shown up in her life right after the death of her parents… how he had turned into a pseudo father figure for her, someone who was always there whenever she needed him. He was also someone who used to know her parents… back in college.

Everything became clear.

"You need to leave, Charlie. I can't let you do this to Bella. Not now. She's in far too fragile of a state. Something like this would send her into a downward spiral," I warned trying to watch my tone.

I knew I needed to keep him calm. If I amped up his anxiety any higher he would surely loose his shit right here in the middle of our living room.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I can't let him be the one to tell her who I am. I've had it planned for years… what I would say if I ever gained the courage to do it. I can't allow the two of you to take that away from me."

"He won't get the chance. I'll put in a call to the doorman right now. One sign of him and the police will be here within minutes. I'll take her to L.A. she told me he's going off on tour in a few weeks and he'll be gone until possibly June. By then, hopefully, he will have calmed down so that you can talk him into waiting. He has to have some respect for you, once he's gotten over his own initial shock of the restraining order," I explained both quietly and quickly while standing up from the chair in front of him. When he didn't budge I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please, Charlie. Think about Bella. Think about the babies. If you really care about her, you will go. Now," I ordered with resolve. I wasn't about to stand by and watch as Bella's entire world shattered.

He looked down to the ground and shook his head, obviously trying to make up his mind on how he wanted to handle this. He knew I was right. Any idiot would understand that.

_Jesus Christ, why am I the only male in Bella's life who thinks about her before thinking about himself?_

"Alright, ok. You're right. Are you positively sure she'll go?"

My body backed down from its protective stance at the sound of his retreat. The last thing I wanted was to have to force Charlie out of our place.

"I'm sure. I won't enjoy keeping a secret from her, but it's for her own good. What choice do I have? I'll notify you once we're on the plane. She has already deleted her old email account and I've gotten her a new phone, with a new carrier and number. He won't know how to get in touch with her. I promise," I told him while I guiding him towards the door.

"Okay. I trust that you will handle this, Edward. And I apologize for barging in on you like I did. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I know, you panicked. No one can blame you for that," I slowly opened the door for him and placed my hand over his shoulder to give him some sort of reassurance.

"I don't know how you lived with this for so long Charlie, but you're doing the right thing by waiting a few more months."

He nodded his head and took a deep breath then thanked me again before turning to head back towards the elevator.

As soon as I saw the metal doors close behind him I shut the apartment door, locked it, and walked over to the house phone to give the doorman his imperative instructions. Once that was taken care of I then made a short call to American Airlines to reschedule our flight to L.A. next week for one later in the evening.

Everything was going as smoothly as I hoped. All that was left to do was inform Bella of the changes and pray she didn't ask too many questions or suspect anything.

I could do it. I had to do it order to keep her and our babies safe.

"There you are. You took so long I was turning into a prune," she grinned beautifully after I'd come back into the bathroom.

I smiled seeing her glimmering back shine in the candle light while she dried off her body with the monogrammed towel I had hung up next to the tub for her. The vision of her flawless bare skin took my breath away.

Absolutely stunning. No matter how many times I'd seen her naked body before, every time was better than the last.

"Sorry, I was going to wait to surprise you but I can't really figure out a way to do it so I guess I'll just have to come out and tell you."

"You know I always love your surprises," she replied with a smirk then bit at her bottom lip nervously.

She did always seem to love my surprises. Though, I usually got more joy out of them when they weren't some sneaky devised ploy to get her out of the city and away from her selfish dickhead of an ex.

"Oh!" She suddenly yelped and grabbed at her stomach. "Hurry!" She grabbed my hand with urgency and brought it to the side of her stomach where I pressed gently against her ivory skin. Instantly I felt two light taps and laughed looking up into her eyes.

"Wow. I think that was a hello," I whispered, rubbing the spot tenderly with my opened palm. Another thump pressed up against my hand, causing me to smile even wider. "That's amazing baby."

"Isn't it? I mean, I know you've felt it before with Bree…"

"No," I quickly stopped her. "Don't compare that with this. This is a brand new adventure filled with new firsts." I brought her hand up to lay it on top of mine where it was still resting against her belly.

She blushed shyly and leaned her head into my shoulder with a sigh.

"So what's the surprise? Maybe if we keep talking they'll keep moving?"

I smiled at her suggestion and shook my head before answering her question. "We're leaving for L.A. tonight. I changed our flight."

"What? Are you serious? How come? Is it something to do with Bree?"

She sounded slightly panicked so I quickly told her that wasn't the case at all.

"I've got a lot to take care of with Victoria and the scandal. It would be easier to do it from the west coast and I really don't want to leave you behind. There's no telling how long it will take, and since we were already planning on heading out there next week, I decided we'd extend our trip and go a little sooner." I wrapped my arms around her still slightly damp body and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Really? Okay, yeah. It's perfect actually. Alice goes back Monday," she told me, appearing very happy with the new plans. I kissed her lips and smiled against them, grateful that she had taken the news without any form of doubt or apprehension.

"Who was that at the door?" She asked, catching me by complete surprise.

"It was um, the neighbor down the hall. He needed some sugar," I lied.

_Pathetic Cullen. Is that really the best you could do?_

She studied my face for what seemed like ages before shrugging against my body.

"Well, I guess I better get packing. When do we leave?" I was relieved she'd changed the subject, but knew better than to think she had bought my story.

"Two hours."

"Jeez. Ok. You are sure there's nothing wrong? Everything with Bree is okay?"

She had questioned specifically on Bree, meaning that wouldn't make my next words a lie. There was nothing I hated more than having to keep things from her, even if it was for her own good.

"I promise everything is fine with Bree. I just want to get you away for a little while, and I thought a sooner than expected trip would be a nice way to do that," I told her with my best poker face while increasing my grasp around her hips.

"Sounds perfect to me." She kissed me one final time, then wiggling herself free from my grasp to prance out of the bathroom in excitement.

Bella was good. She would understand when everything was over and done with. She would have to see that we did it for her own sake. Sure, she'd be mad at first, but the bigger picture told me it was worth it.

At least that's what I hoped.

* * *

When we got to L.A. it was just about dinner time, well past meal time for us back in the city. On the flight over Bella had voiced her concerns about missing out on her meeting with James over the weekend so I'd placed a call in with him as soon as the plane's wheels had hit the ground at LAX. He agreed to meet us for dinner at the restaurant in the lobby of our hotel before he caught the red eye later this evening back to where we had just come from. That had relaxed Bella instantly and helped me feel much more accomplished though I could tell there was still something lingering in the back of her mind.

"You seem nervous," I whispered softly into her ear after opening the car door for her to help her out.

"I'm about to share my soul with someone I barely know," she replied, smiling with her eyes shining up into mine apprehensively. I returned her look and stuck a strand of hair behind her ear before extending my hand down to help lift her up out of the cars seat. I kept her hand in mine and tossed the valet the keys then waited for the bell boy to finish loading our stuff onto his dolly so he could follow us in.

"Do you really think this is still a good idea? This art show stuff?" She asked with concern after linking her arm through mine and leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"Yes, of course. You deserve recognition. People will love what you've done."

"I don't know… maybe I should do something else for my first show… something not so… personal?"

"Bella you've worked far to hard on the pictures you've completed. I won't let you talk yourself out of it now." I replied with a smirk then increased my grip on her so she'd know I meant it.

After I was done convincing her I instructed her to take a seat on the sofa in the middle of the lobby while I checked us in at the front desk. After some obvious advances from the less than attractive girl at the desk I got our room keys and we made our way up to the presidential suite so that she could freshen up before we had to head back down stairs for our dinner meeting with James_._

"Should I change?" She asked doing a carefree twirl in front of me in her black and tan loose fitting dress and high heeled boots.

"You look gorgeous as per usual, Care Bear."

Her cheeks flushed a bit before her head nodded in agreement and I watched her disappear into the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind her. I wasted no time in calling Charlie after stepping out onto the balcony from the living room of the suite.

"Hello?" An exhausted sounding voice answered.

"Charlie, its Edward. We're here. She's getting ready for dinner. Have you talked to Jacob?" I hushed into the receiver, feeling like utter shit for having to keep my voice down.

"No, he's still making his rounds. I've pinned him at Sam's and Jasper's in the last four hours, but neither of them could keep him still long enough for me to get there. He told Jasper he'd gone by your place but the doorman refused to let him in even though you'd already taken off for the airport. That was about two hours ago. I haven't told anyone you left town. Thought it was better not to."

"Yeah, that was probably a good idea, though I'm sure she's already text messaged Alice to let her know where we are."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Anyways, I'll call you if I hear anything. Thanks for getting her out of here."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her in the dark about you for a little while longer."

"I'm still very sorry about all this," he let out in a despairing breath causing me to frown to myself. I could only imagine what he must be going through. I could never truly put myself in his shoes because I would never be able to walk away the way he did twenty something years ago.

"I know. Take care, Charlie. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, Edward. You take care of her."

"Always."

I hung up the phone and took a long breath in as I told myself repeatedly that I was doing it all for her and she would forgive me for it when the shit did hit the fan.

Exhaling, I opened up my email from my Black Berry to send Jacob Black a message reminding him that there was a restraining order in place and it was in both his and Bella's best interest that he respect it.

I was mother fucking done with warnings though. When we got back to the city I would make that perfectly clear to him.

* * *

We got down to the restaurant in record time and Bella easily pointed out James to me after spotting him in the back corner of the dimly lit room.

Best booth around, as was to be expected when meeting with my partner.

"Hey guys. Bella, wow, you look dashing. Pregnancy really does work for you," he hollered greeting us, first shaking my hand and then leaning in to give my girl a friendly light hug.

She laughed somewhat awkwardly and I gestured for her to slide into the booth first.

"How was the flight?"

"Good. We both dozed off for a little," I admitted while opening the menu in front of me. _My, how things change once babies are on board. _I grinned to myself, recalling mine and Bella's second plane ride together as we headed back to her city after our eventful week of getting to know each other here in L.A.

She giggled anxiously beside me again and I casually moved my hand under the table to squeeze her thigh.

That always helped calm my own nerves too. Funny how it worked. If she was at ease, I was as well. If she moved. I moved. She was my sun, and I was the planet orbiting around her.

_Fuck me, the cheese is back. So glad I didn't say that out loud. _

"How long will you guys be in town?"

"At least two weeks. I figured it was better for me to be here when the news hits Monday. We were lucky the pictures surfaced on a Friday."

Everyone knew when dealing with a publicity scandal the best day for news to break was on a Friday just before the weekend. People who would care about all that shit would be too busy going out to worry about the going ons in Hollywood. That was just how the industry worked, both for entertainment and political purposes.

"Good call, Cullen. You're a smart kid, but I guess that's how you made it to partner so fast right?" James joked casually.

"I'm sure it helped a little," I shrugged. "So tell us about this Laurent guy. Can he be trusted to respect Bella and her work?"

"Yes, I think so. I've asked around about him. He shows to already have a lot of people backing the gallery. It will be a great opportunity for you, Bella. I believe that. How many pieces have you completed?"

"Um, twelve."

"Very nice. I can't wait to see them after we've eaten."

She nodded nervously and brought her eyes back to the menu, ending the conversation momentarily while the three of us tried to decide on something to eat in silence. I could feel her leg shaking again under my palm and gave it another firm squeeze hoping it would settle her back down.

I couldn't help but notice that something seemed off about her demeanor since we'd arrived downstairs. I only hoped it had everything to do with being shy over sharing her stuff with James, and nothing to do with her figuring out why I might have whisked her away in such a hurry just a few short hours ago.

I wouldn't let myself worry yet about what we would do once _he_ got back from his tour and we were back in the city. I would only hope that by then he'd have grown up a little. That he would realize telling Bella her real father was alive while she was in the middle of a high risk pregnancy was a bad idea.

A very _bad_ idea.

While we ate our meal James told us about his vacation to the Virgin Islands with his latest female trophy, finishing the conversation up with how he'd found out about the Victoria and Irina scandal.

"Wait… what?" Bella stuttered after she'd heard what he was saying. "They got caught doing what in a public bathroom stall?"

"Oh man. You didn't tell her the details about the _little girls room _scandal yet?" James horse laughed and dropped his fork down onto his plate which quickly brought unwanted attention to our table thanks to his outburst.

"No, we've kind of had enough going on," I replied bluntly, a little annoyed that he'd bring up the finer details so publicly.

We were in L.A. and there were nosey ears everywhere. The last thing I needed was for someone to over hear us and sell the information to US Weekly or some other tabloid.

"Ah, well I'll save it, because I'm sure your man here has more information than I do, but let's just say its going to shock the presses come Monday morning and give the late night comedians plenty to talk about all week long."

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my mouth with the last bit of steak on my fork before saying something I knew I'd regret.

"Well, _that's_ certainly random, and completely unexpected." Bella said lightly in response.

I could actually sense some relief in her tone and for some reason I wanted to laugh at that.

Thankfully I held it back because deep down I knew she had every right to feel uneasy when it came to my client. If I'd learned one thing about Victoria, it was that nothing she did was ever done by accident. She was a very calculated woman, and that made her just as equally dangerous.

* * *

When we got up to our suite I asked my partner if I could get him something to drink. He asked for a martini and excused himself to the balcony for a quick smoke while Bella set up her drawings on the large dinning room table.

I could hear her shuffling the sheets of paper over and over again and immediately knew she was over thinking things.

"Baby, just lay them out in order of when they happened, like a timeline," I said stepping up from behind her, wrapping my arms around her body to bring her up against me while she looked down at the finished pieces.

"You're right. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're nervous and wringing your hands like a crazy person, when you have no reason to be."

"I'm still second guessing myself."

"Don't. If you can't accept that you're good enough, know this… _I_ think you are. Alice does too and you've already impressed James. What is there to be unsure about, really? You have people standing behind you already, that should be enough to tell you that you really _are_ good, Bella."

She turned around in my arms and grabbed my face between her hands then looked up into my eyes with a glimmer in her own.

"Thank you. For believing in me and being my rock. You are and will always be more than I deserve."

"Ah, come on. None of that either. We're not having that discussion again. Get these ready, James should be back inside any minute. I'm going to step out and let you two talk. I don't want to make you more uncomfortable."

"No!" She gasped loudly, making me jump with the urgency in her tone. "Don't leave me. I need you here," she added much more silently and increased her grip around my neck with necessity in her eyes.

I nodded and leaned down to kiss her before forcing her to release herself from around my neck so that she could get back to work.

She turned back around to start moving her drawings around and I left her for a moment to pour a drink for myself and James, then met him on the balcony just as my phone buzzed from my pocket.

After glancing down at it briskly I saw it was a reply email from Douche Bag Number One and returned it to my pocket with a scoff escaping my lips accidentally.

"Problems?" James asked after flicking his cigarette butt over the ledge.

"Nothing I'm not used to by now." I handed him his chilled glass and asked him how long he thought it would take for things to blow over with my client.

"That depends on how you handle it, Cullen. I'm looking forward to Monday morning. It should be interesting to see what cards you decide to play in your first round."

I chuckled. That was his way of guiding me.

"All ready fellas," Bella's voice sang with a slight trimmer in her voice from the open doorway causing us both to look over in her direction. She smiled at me and gnawed on her lower lip.

_Damn sexy, all of the time. Even when she's scared shitless. _

I shot her a wink and walked forward to take her hand into mine as we all made our way back inside to where she'd set up her _doodles. _

James entered the room behind us and stood at the center of the table where there were two rows set up with six drawings laid out.

The first two were of her and I, then there was one of me with Bree and Bree alone on the swing set before the strand of ever growing belly pictures began. James picked up the one of me with my daughter and smiled, staring down at the drawing in his hands.

"Beautiful. You truly have an eye for shading," he announced more to himself than to us then set the thick paper back down onto the table before moving onto the next bunch.

The remaining pictures were of my girl and her inspiring belly. Each one became larger as they went on down the line. Her at 7.5 weeks, all the way up to 15.5. She hadn't finished the most recent two so she'd warned me earlier that she wanted to wait on showing him those till they were complete.

"Really, Bella. This is fantastic. Laurent will love these, I guarantee it. Can I take them with me, back to the city to share with him? I'll leave them in Edward's office so they would be in my possession for only a short while. I promise to take good care of them."

James looked both please and remarkably thrilled. Bella, on the other hand, looked flustered. I knew her well enough to know that she wanted to say no. She still wanted to work on them and she wasn't ready to send them off just yet.

"I, um, well… You see, I would feel more comfortable if you didn't," she replied cautiously while her face flushed a dark shade of crimson.

"Oh, ok. I understand. How about just two then? Something to show Laurent when I meet with him this weekend? I can bring them back with me next week."

She exhaled an unsettled breath, and again her lip found its way back between her teeth as she shifted her weight back and forth. I wasn't going to push. This had to be on her terms. If she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready.

"Alright, sure. You can take the one of Edward and Bree and my eleven point five week. I'm happy enough with those to let them go. Please take care of them."

I tried my best to hold back the huge puss-i-fied grin that I felt coming on. That was definitely more than a simple baby step and I was damn proud of her.

"You have my word," James promised, raising his right hand up in the air in earnest pledge.

Bella went on to tell him she had an extra large folder he could keep them in, being the guarded person she was when it came to her work. I watched as she disappeared towards the back of our hotel room to retrieve it, leaving me behind with James as he continued to scan the pictures in front of us.

"She's something else, Cullen."

"Don't I know it? I'm a lucky man," I replied absentmindedly, bringing the iced glass to my lips for another sip.

"You were for sure in the right place at the right time."

Bella was back moments later, thankfully ending our conversation there because I was feeling slightly uneasy over talking about how fortunate I was to have a girl like Bella with my once boss.

"Here you go." She handed him the sturdy over sized plastic folder and beamed radiantly at me. She was obviously feeling proud and comfortable with her decision too.

I watched James as he cautiously slid the two drawings into the folder then inserted a piece of tissue paper between them so to not smear the detail Bella had worked so hard on.

"I'll be in touch and watching the web come Monday morning, Edward. It was lovely to see you again, Bella. Take care and keep up the good work." He kissed her hand briskly and then extended his arm out to shake my own. "Thank you for dinner. I'm glad we were able to do it." I agreed in response and showed him out, leaving Bella behind in the dinning room to put the rest of her stuff away.

"She looks tired."

James' observation surprised me.

"Uh, yeah. Her ex is still causing shit. Nothing I can't handle," I replied and opened the door for him.

"If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." I nodded and thanked him before closing the door then quickly made my way back to the dinning room area of our suite to get back to her.

Bella was nowhere to be found so I took the last sip of my drink and walked to the kitchenette area to leave my glass in the sink before heading to the bedroom where I knew she'd be getting ready for bed. James was right, she did look exhausted. I only then realized it was almost two in the morning back home and let out a huff.

"That went well," I voiced after taking a seat beside her on the edge of the bed. She looked lost in thought and hesitant about something.

"What's the matter?" I asked, pulling her hair back behind her shoulder so that I could see her face better. I ran my finger along her hair line, bringing tiny goose bumps across her exposed arms, and kissed her shoulder softly which sent a tremor down her body and a light giggle through her lips.

"I'm really tired but I want to draw."

"There will be time for that tomorrow. And the day after, and the day after that. Right now you need to lay back and allow yourself to get some sleep. You need it, Dr. Young would not be pleased with me."

She let out a frustrated sigh and scooted back against the head board, laying her legs across my lap. I smiled in her direction and took her feet into my hands to begin massaging them firmly with my hands. Something I knew she secretly enjoyed more than she dared to admit.

She moaned in contentment and closed her eyes while I watched her entire body relax to my touch.

"You know, I started something earlier today that I didn't get to finish, Care Bear." I toyed playfully with a suggestive grin.

She peeked through one eye and smirked back at me then closed it again after licking her lips impulsively.

"Was that today? It feels like a week ago," she giggled and began tugging on the fabric of her dress just above the opening where her cleavage was already messing with my head.

I continued rubbing her feet for a few more minutes while she whimpered with gratitude, then slowly allowed my hands to run up the sides of her freshly shaven legs, then up and under the bottom of her dress. She peeked through one eye again and I saw the smile on her face continue to grow.

"What are you up to, Stalker?"

"I don't like having unfinished work," I replied in the most professional voice I could muster. My fingers sneaked higher up her thighs to continue their caressing on her legs, all the way back down to her toes in a rhythmic motion. On the sixth trip up I allowed my fingers to run themselves along to outside of her already moistened panties and moaned on impulse.

She didn't hesitate at all, lifting her hips up from the mattress so that I could bring her silk panties down past her ankles. I tossed them to the side without question and smirked up at her anxious face.

"I'm going to need you to try your best to stay still, Care Bear." I arched an eyebrow in command and allowed my fingers to hike the bottom of her dress up to her waist before spreading her perfectly flawless legs open in front of me.

"I'm afraid that's impossible… and probably why we've been placed on a diet," she continued to play along while she ran her own fingers through my hair. Her breathing became more rapid and I swiftly realized I needed to concentrate on my own while my eyes continued to scan her body.

_Fucking beautiful. _

I couldn't bring myself to make her wait, no matter how badly I wanted to hear her beg for my mouth. I _needed_ her, and I _needed_ her now. I gripped her thighs tightly and brought her warm wet opening to my lips, getting lost in my gratifying work at once as I brought moan after moan through her own trembling lips. Her hands continued to pull at my hair with every swipe my tongue made over her delicate parts. Aching for more contact, I brought two fingers inside of her and began pumping to the rhythm of my hungry mouth while her legs wrapped themselves around my neck, wanting to bring me that much further against her pulsing body.

"_Fuckkkk_. Why do you have to be so fucking amazing at this?" She panted faster and faster, tugging my hair back to bring my eyes up to hers.

She was reaching her limit, I could tell. I knew that look.

"I want _you_. Now that were on restrictions, I want _you_ every time that we have left."

I gave her one last graze of my tongue and finger tips, then obediently undressed while I watched her lift her dress up and over her head in one sharp movement.

_As if I'd ever turn that down._

We'd had to start getting creative with our positions but I'd yet to find one that I didn't like. I felt the sudden need to have her on top of my lap and knew she wouldn't decline. After smiling into her desperate face I tapped her leg, letting her know I wanted her to straddle my body. She giggled at my proposal and that only made my dick ache that much more for her.

"We should write a book on _sex-capades for knocked up couples_," she muttered timidly. Her blush gave it away that she was feeling a little shy over her body again.

"People would never produce the same magic we're capable of." She smirked at my response and immediately attacked my neck with her teeth before making her way up to my ear while pushing my back up against the head board. Our eyes remained locked as she lifted her body up over my throbbing cock so I'd be able to enter her slicked wet pussy.

As soon as I'd slid myself inside of her my hands grabbed onto her hips to bring her up and down over me while she rode my dick with purpose.

"Jesus, fuck. I can't go two days with out this, shitttt." she moaned breathlessly as her nails dug into the back of my neck where she was holding her self in place. My hips continued to push my sensitive dick in and out of her slicked tightness, with more force and speed than I intended to, since I sometimes worried I could hurt her and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

The man in me couldn't form a coherent thought though. I wanted to fuck her consciousness away. I could sense she was getting close.

"_SHIT_. I can't help it, I'm going to cum," she yelped out with frustration in her tone. I smiled against her nipple at the disappointment in her voice but my thoughts were quickly interrupted by her cries of euphoria while her body came unrestrictedly on top of me. My hands continued to raise and drop her roughly on top of my cock, feeling my own climax advancing. She was whimpering and shrieking again just as I'd reached my own limit, spilling myself inside of her.

"Fuck, _fuck_ baby. You are incredible," I murmured into her shoulder after she'd fallen beside me, her body still pulsing over our a-fucking-mazing encounter.

"Only thanks to you," she whispered back and let out a tiny laugh while she traced my nipple with her ring finger. She was content, and out of breath. Just the way I liked her to be.

_Another job well done, Cullen. _

It was nice forgetting about all the bull shit for a few minutes, but as soon as our moment was over I remembered the email that was waiting to be read in my inbox.

"Try and get some sleep now, beautiful. I have some work I need to attend to."

"Sleep shouldn't be a problem. Not after that," she replied with another giggle as I lifted the comforter up under her arms and kissed her forehead.

I smiled and shot her a wink then made my way back out to the living room to set up a work station on the desk in the corner of the room.

_Too much to get done, and not enough hours in the day._

It was hard work being both a Stalker and a Kidnapper.

_

* * *

_

**~~*Bella*~~**

A week and a half came and went, and Edward had successfully survived his first scandal with his red-headed she devil client. However, not without losing multiple hours of sleep and spending many late nights in front of his laptop while I myself attempted to sleep.

Unlike him, I didn't succeed. Sleep had become a rare option, though I wouldn't let him in on that. Not when I knew he was already going through so much because of _her _and _her_ indiscretions. He had plenty on his mind. There was no use in giving him something else to worry about. Especially when my unease was based solely on his work.

Edward had once again spent all day at the office. The one thing that had made me feel better was knowing we had dinner plans with Alice and Rose later on in the night. I was expecting him to walk through the door any minute so my body was already feeling anxious to be close to him again.

I'd spent the day drawing at the beach a few blocks from our hotel and had actually gotten in a few hours worth of a nap beforehand, meaning I was feeling fairly refreshed and ready for a night out with the man I loved and two of my closest friends. I only hoped he would be in the same state.

After our meeting with James I'd been struck with motivation to draw and I'd pretty much completed four more pictures in a few days time. One of Edward and I standing together, our hands stacked on top of each others over my belly, one of Bree playing hide and go seek, her youthful eyes peeking up over the bed in our hotel room. And then two different drawings of me at 17 and 17.5 weeks. I was brave with one and actually did a portrait of me in my swim suit with the beach waves crashing behind me. Edward had confessed that it was his newest favorite after I'd shown it to him… when he'd finally come home from work. I, of course, had turned scarlet in response.

My thoughts were randomly interrupted by three light knocks at the front door. I figured it was Edward and that he must have forgotten his key when he'd left for work.

_It wouldn't be the first time._

Edwards smiling face and copper colored hair was not what greeted me when I swung the door open. No… instead I looked into piercing green eyes framed by wavy bright red hair and red painted lips.

Oh, _and_ a skin tight black cocktail dress with a neck line that apparently didn't exist.

"Bella! Edward didn't tell me you tagged along for this trip," she cooed with clear displeasure.

"Hello to you too, Victoria. I'm sure Edward's been busy cleaning up your mess to really bother you with the details of his emergency trip out here."

_Nasty skank._

"Yes, he has been working long hours for me hasn't he? I do apologize, dear. I suppose I've learned my lesson, though it has done wonders for my IMDb rating. Oh and he did tell you I have two new roles being offered to me, right? Seems it's true what they say. There's no such thing as bad publicity," she responded and snickered the stupidest laugh I'd ever heard. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand and my finger nails instantly dig into the palms of my hands.

"Is there something I can help you with, Victoria?"

"My! Look at that belly. Edward was right. You really _are _getting big."

_I'm getting big? Would he really have used that word to describe me? _No way. I knew better. He had better vocabulary than that. The bitch was trying to get under my skin.

"Yeah, he sure does love the belly. He makes sure to remind me of it everyday and for multiple hours," I told her with a bitchy smirk then rubbed the front of my stomach tenderly.

She took in an annoyed breath and I could hear her exhale between her teeth loudly.

"I'll never understand why some men find _that _attractive. Well, I guess that's good for you then, doll. You found one of the few. Quite the lucky little bartender, aren't we?"

_I was going to have to pull her lovely red locks in about thirty seconds if she didn't shut the fuck up about my weight situation or past employment._

"I'm looking for your _fiancé_. I went by the office but they said he was gone for the day."

"He's not here and he's not working tonight. We have plans," I told her and began closing the door on her face. Her arm shot out and stopped it, a coy smile plastered on her fake-looking face.

I felt slightly ridiculous in my own black dress while I stood in front of her and her perfect curves. She must have sensed my unease because the grin on her face settled into full on amusement while she continued to eye me up and down. I found myself contemplating whether I should go for the back of her head or the front with my first tug just as she ran her hand through her hair sensually, almost as if reading my mind.

"I see. Hm, I guess I don't want to ruin your special evening then. Be a good girl and let him know I came by, yeah? Perhaps I'll run into him in the lobby." The bitch winked. _She fucking winked. _ "Take care, Bella. Enjoy every day, because from what I understand it doesn't get any easier."

I rolled my eyes and thanked her for her unsolicited advice, closing the door hard behind her with a frustrated groan.

_Sneaky little slut in red was officially on my shit list._

I stomped back into the living room, clicked the television on, and grabbed my cell to text Alice. I needed to vent.

_I swear to God as soon as I pop these babies out I'm going to slap the red-headed hoe. -B_

I snatched up the remote again and pressed the buttons with such force the tip of my thumb was actually starting to throb after I'd landed on some bad reality show.

_Victoria was there? Why? Edward's not even there. -A_

I frowned wondering how my best friend knew my fiancé wasn't home yet. Then frowned some more after remembering Victoria's words telling me she'd gone by his office but that he had already left for the day.

He hadn't called me to tell me he was on his way home… He always called.

_I guess he's on his way back. She thought he'd be here. Are we still on for eight tonight? -B_

There was no point in asking her if something was up, because if there was something going on that she knew and I wasn't supposed to know, she would never tell me.

_Of course. Don't let the wretched winch get to you. She's not worth it. See you soon hon! XO. -A_

I let out another sigh and fell back, kicking my legs up onto the couch in order to compose myself. I was feeling anxious and I knew that wasn't good for my current… condition.

Since arriving to Los Angeles Edward had gone out to the drug store to purchase a blood pressure cuff to check my BP daily. Multiple times usually. I told him he was being silly but he insisted it didn't hurt to keep an eye on it and that Dr. Young had actually suggested he do it. Because it seemed to make him happy, I let it go and allowed him to play nurse on me twice, sometimes three times a day.

It was cute, his concern, but I wished he would take it easy. He had enough going on. I didn't want to add more to it. He didn't need _more_ to worry about.

I needed to keep myself calm.

I needed to _not_ let certain things, or _people_, get to me.

If he thought he was fooling me by bringing me to L.A. he was delusional, but that was just something else I would never say out loud to him. It was evident he wanted to get me out of the city and away from Jacob. He could sense when I needed a breather which was good because I would never ask for one out loud.

It surprised me though, that he all of the sudden didn't trust the restraining order to keep my ex away.

I redirected my attention back to the television and tried my best to get lost in the rants of some rich New Jersey housewife on the screen in font of me. About twenty minutes later I heard the door to our hotel room beep, notifying me that Edward was finally home. I was trembling at the thought of seeing him when he finally rounded the corner with flowers in his hands.

"Edward! Those are beautiful," I squealed in surprise as I stood up from the couch to take them from him. They were accented with delicate peacock feathers throughout the bouquet which had become Edward's signature touch every time he'd bring me flowers home after spending a ridiculous amount of time at work.

"Not as beautiful as you," he answered before taking my face in his hands and kissing the top of my head.

"Cheese again? Before dinner?" I laughed against his lips and leaned in against him to hug his body firmly under my arms. I quickly added that I'd missed him and that he owed me more than roses to make up for his absence.

He laughed and kissed me softly once more, then again more firmly. With every lift his mouth made against mine I could feel my legs give way underneath me.

When he broke our kiss I let out a loud sigh and felt my cheeks flush in traitor fashion.

"I missed you too. It's been a long day but I have the next three off and something special for you."

"Special, huh?"

"Very much so. I think you'll like it. Bree is part of it. We get to have her for the next three nights."

"That's wonderful news! I can't wait!" I exclaimed then increased my grip around him. His announcement had unfailingly made my day and the red-headed she-devil's sting was thankfully wearing off.

_Ugh. Victoria._

"Victoria was here about twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, she called." He rubbed his weary looking face and took a deep breath in. "She's turned into quite the nuisance. If she wasn't bringing in so much money, I'd cut her loose. If she doesn't keep her damn panties on though, I'll have no choice but to drop her."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" _Did he just mention her panties? And her keeping them on?_

"_No, no, _not with me. I mean in general with anyone. Man or woman… in public… on tape," he back-tracked.

I exhaled loudly feeling relieved, then incredibly ridiculous.

"Have you decided when we'll go back to the city yet?" I wasn't sure why but I had been missing it a lot, having Alice here now did help a little with my homesickness though.

"I'll let you decide that… after tomorrow." He tilted my chin up to kiss me before releasing me from his arms.

Fortunately my legs had regained their muscle strength and were no longer made of Jell-O underneath me or my knees would have surely given away, sending me straight to the carpeted floor.

"Why tomorrow?"

He smirked again and shrugged his shoulders mockingly before walking away, leaving me behind. My jaw about hit the ground.

_God I love his surprises._

_

* * *

_

We picked up Bree early the following morning. I could tell she was still sleepy because she couldn't stop rubbing her eyes and yawning from where she sat in the back seat. I'd decided to wait in the car during the exchange in front of Jane's house, per Edwards's request. I would have stayed back regardless. I wasn't in a hurry to share any words with his ex. I didn't trust myself. All it would take was one snide comment from her and I'd let loose.

Thankfully, I had warned Edward about that earlier in the morning when we were pulling out of the hotel parking lot and he'd taken my warning to heart.

"Any new news?" I asked him as soon as we were on the road.

"She wants to talk when I bring Bree back." He mumbled with a sigh, his eyes set on the road ahead of us. I squeezed upper part of his thigh with my hand hoping it would help calm him and grinned with success clearly on my face when he looked down smiling at me in reaction to my touch.

"I've been thinking about getting us a place out here."

"You've been thinking about getting _who_ a place out here?" I stuttered taken aback by his sudden statement.

"I go back and forth so often. I don't see that changing any time soon. Once the babies are born I'd like for you to travel with me on occasion and I think it would be better if we had a stable address to come to when we were here in California."

"Edward, I hardly think we need to buy a place. I mean rent I could agree to, but to actually buy something?"

"Lots of people have a summer home, Bella."

I laughed at his logic. "This is true." I didn't know what else to say in response. Once he made up his mind on something there was no changing it, and from the look on his face, he had already done so.

"You've already found something, haven't you?" There was no use in asking. I had my answer the moment he'd brought it up.

"Maybe… You have to give it the okay first, but yeah, all the important papers have been signed," he replied confidently and offered me a wink before returning his gaze to the road.

_This must be the surprise. _

"Edward Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" I shook my head in disbelief at his mischievousness. I hadn't seen him so overly excited in a while; it was a nice break and knowing he had been preoccupied with something else pleased me.

When the Victoria news hit he went into go mode and it took longer than I thought for him to let it go and breathe. I didn't want to point that out to him though. It would only make him feel guilty and that was the last thing I wanted.

Even if he had seemed preoccupied since we'd left for California, he'd still also made it his priority to make sure I was comfortable, happy, and entertained. I felt my face start to burn as I remembered just how well he'd kept me entertained.

"Momma Bella, the babies are good?" Bree's squeaky voice asked, forcing me to clear my throat out of embarrassment over the dirty thoughts that were just moments ago taking over my head.

It was a rare and special occasion when Bree asked a question not relating to some immediate gratitude for herself and when it did happen it was usually always about the babies.

"Yes, they are very good sweetie. We will find out when we go back to the city if they will be your brothers, sisters, or both." I turned around to give her a smile. I was a little bit bummed when Edward suggested I consider allowing us to stay a few extra days which would force us to miss our ultrasound, pushing it back one more week. His counter argument had been that it meant a few more days with Bree so I'd immediately folded and given in to his request. I just wasn't sure how many _more _days he was wanting to stay.

She giggled back with an all knowing expression across her face after hearing my news then went back to coloring in the Disney Princess coloring book I had bought for her.

I enjoyed our time in California, but the longer we stayed the more I missed my skyscrapers and self-centered city folk. Since arriving Edward had been approached at least five times for being seen with Victoria in the tabloids and I'd had to hide my annoyance to all of it very carefully.

I didn't like having to hide my feelings.

I still didn't trust her. Not a single bit, and especially not after her little visit. Even if she was suddenly into vaginas and breasts. If anything her visit had made me trust her even less. I'd had my own suspicions that she was up to something. That her getting caught with another female in a bathroom stall at one of L.A.'s trendiest restaurants wasn't at all coincidence and that in her twisted mind she was aware that it would be turned into good publicity. Her own words had proven that I had been right all along.

After realizing we were pulling out of the busy part of the city and making our way to a less congested part of town that ran along the ocean side up and over the hills of southern California, I got even more excited over Edward's surprise. I found myself getting absorbed to the rhythm of the waves as they crashed onto the beach shore to the right of me. I remembered our first date along the same coast line and smiled to myself recalling what it had been like to feel his lips on mine for the very first time.

I was more than astonished when I noticed we were driving down the very same block that Alice's beach cottage was located on. The excitement took over my entire body once things started registering.

"Edward, you didn't!" I squealed letting my anticipation get the better of me.

He simply shrugged before telling me he may or may not have gotten a tip from my best friend that the place next door to her home was up for sale.

"Oh my God, I don't even need to see it. We will take it," I exclaimed with a child like screech, dying over the idea of having a place right next door to Alice's whenever I wanted to come visit.

"Best part, she signed the papers to her own place just the other night. So yeah, permanent neighbors on the other side of the country, whenever your heart might start to miss her, or whenever I can convince you to tag along for my work trips."

I squealed again and picked up my cell phone to text her.

_I can't believe you kept yet another secret from me! How can I both hate and love this new habit of yours Alice? -B_

I hit send and checked on Bree in the back seat once more but she was still distracted by her coloring.

"Did you tell her?" I asked my fiancé. I wasn't even sure how much she knew or understood when it came to her looming trip to India, and our fight to keep her with us in the states.

"No, not yet. I figured I could surprise both of my girls at the same time. The house comes furnished but we can replace whatever you don't like. I want it to feel like home for you. I know there's no city skyline or busy sidewalks, but it could be a nice place for us to escape to from time to time," he told me softly then stroked my knee with his hand just as he pulled into the driveway of what would be our new _summer home. _

My eyes grew big and wide at the view of our very own white picket fence and small driveway. It was perfect, like something you saw in a dream when you were a child.

My phone vibrated in my hand, only worsening my hysteria.

_Edward has turned me into a pro secret-keeper. What can I say? You love it, don't lie. I'll come by tonight as soon we wrap up shooting the promos. -A_

I smiled to myself and quickly replied back that she was evil, then dropped the phone back into my bag. I needed to get out of the car for a better look.

"Welcome to our home away from home, baby. I'm glad you're excited. I was worried you would think I had lost my mind," he granted. I smiled and leaned over, sweeping his cheek with my thumb and pressing our lips together briefly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I love all of your surprises?" I asked rhetorically and placed another kiss on the tip of his nose before pushing my door open to help Bree out of the back seat.

* * *

After we'd all explored every last room, closet, and pantry in our new home together, Bree ultimately decided that the pink and purple room with bunk beds in the back of the house would be hers.

_Shocker_.

"It's lovely, but I miss my Kingdom in the city momma Bella," she whispered lowly into my ear while we both sat on the window seat in her room looking out at the ocean.

I glanced down at her adorable face and pulled her in for a quick hug, knowing she wasn't one for long periods of PDA.

Within three seconds she was already wiggling to free herself from my grasp but that only made me laugh and tickle her at her belly. She returned the attack and exclaimed she was tickling the babies while her giggles filled the room around us.

Edward had excused himself to call the realtor to finalize everything so that the house would legally become ours and I had agreed to keep Bree entertained in the mean time.

"Would you like to go play down by the water?"

It was warm enough out and although I wasn't looking forward to seeing my body in a swim suit I wanted Bree to feel the water. My main goal for the day was to make her happy and I knew she would love my suggestion.

"Yes, please. I will change, so will you." Bree instructed then ran to get her overnight bag from the closet, not needing another invite.

I was impressed by how independent Edward's daughter had become. In the few months that I had known her I'd definitely seen many changes in her. No doubt she had made some huge strides.

I hated that a part of me secretly disliked that. It only gave Jane more ammunition that what she was doing with Bree was working and that she could handle a change like moving away to another country.

I shook my head vigorously then slipped on a pair of light cotton yoga pants over my bathing suit bottom. Not really feeling comfortable over the idea of walking down to the shore line with my belly leading the way in full view for strangers to ogle at, I considered also donning a tank top before leaving the room. I knew though that Edward would never approve so I quickly brushed the idea away.

_One Bella, the whale, coming right up._

I stole a glance at Edward through the glass doors of what would be his new west coast office and saw him sitting in front of his lap top, grimacing while tugging on his hair.

I didn't like his expression. I didn't like seeing him stressed out again. We were supposed to be having a happy day. It wasn't fair that his job didn't end at six p.m. like everyone else's. It wasn't fair that he would always have to bring his work home with him. Before I had the chance to forget I reminded myself that _this_ was what he loved. In the long run it was worth all the bullshit. At least those were his words to me when we would share pillow talk late at night.

He glanced up and our eyes locked. I felt sort of guilty for spying on him and looked away to hide my blush. He could still make me feel like a school girl with the simplest of actions.

_God, I love him._

I motioned my head towards the back door then shook the bright pink plastic bucket and sand shovel in the air to signal that I was taking Bree down to the water. He nodded back and held up ten fingers, letting me know how many minutes he would be before he'd be able to join us.

After smiling in return I took Bree by the hand and warned her that the sand might be hot so we might have to run or our toes would get toe-sted. She pulled on my hand in anticipation and called me a _silly momma Bella_.

"Ready_, _set, gofer!" I shouted playfully and she instantly tugged at the draw string of my yoga pants.

"No, _Go_ you silly, not _gofer_. A _gofer_ is an animal, a _go_ will make us run." Bree informed me quite seriously. I laughed feeling her carefully chosen words enter my heart then quickly shouted _Go _after swinging the back door open in front of us.

I had to stop to laugh as I watched her little body take off across the sand running full speed ahead. Every once in awhile she would trip over her own feet as they sunk deeper into the soft ground underneath her, but every time she'd climb right back up and continue closer to the water's edge flailing her arms out beside her like little wet noodles.

My laughs continued all the way down to meet her at the waters edge, and when we were finally standing beside one another she took my hand into hers and continued to look out at the water with a huge grin on her face.

"I like this backyard momma Bella. It goes forever."

I looked down at her shocked by her random profoundness and just as randomly felt the urge to draw.

After getting Bree set up a few feet from where I had laid out my lounge chair I sat back and took my sketch pad out from my bag so that I could rest it in my lap while I watched Bree tip toe back and forth down towards the waves to fill her pail up with water. Once she was satisfied with the dampened sand she had collected, she got to work on her castle and I got to work on my sketch.

I was wrapped up in my doodle when a shadow washed over me. I tilted my eyes up to glance above the rim of my Ray Ban's.

"Sorry, I got caught up in some stuff after hanging up with the realtor. He's swinging by in a few hours to sign the last of the papers, but he told us to make ourselves at home."

I smiled, but he was quick to catch my tiny poorly hidden frown.

"What's wrong, Care Bear?"

I sighed and without meaning to slammed my pencil down on top of my book with an exasperated sigh. I had to be honest with him. That was the only thing he'd ever asked me to be and it was all he'd ever been with me. "I don't like seeing you so stressed over work. When will all this pass?" I asked sitting up straighter in my chair. "It's been over a week, Edward."

I pushed my feet deeper into the sand while my nerves told me to shut the hell up.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been on another planet since we've been here. I promise it won't always be like this. There's a new scandal about to hit. It seems Ceci Dawn has a sex tape coming out in the morning with some pro hockey player. Apparently she gives a mean blow job on top of a Zamboni."

"Nice," I replied with a laugh then pulled on his arm to bring him down to my level so that I could kiss his lips under the warm California sun.

"Mmm... Is that strawberry lip gloss?"

"Snozzberry, according to Bree. It's hers. She let me borrow some." I gestured for him to look at his daughter. She was working very hard on a moat going around her single level sand castle and the look on her face was that of true workmanship and determination.

_I swear I could sit here all day watching her and hours would fly by. _

"Go," I told him softly, giving him a light shove with my shoulder. He hadn't spent a minute of alone time with his daughter since we'd gotten into town. They needed their time, and he quickly took advantage of my suggestion.

I watched them dig together, and after a while noticed a new quirky behavior of Bree's. Every time she'd have to touch the wet sand she would immediately rub her hands on her swimsuit vigorously but then always re-submerge them directly after to continue on with her work.

It was almost obsessive but at the same time very, soothing, even just to watch.

Bree had learned to work past her aversion in order to enjoy something worth while to her. Even if it did take her out of her comfort zone she pushed herself through it and that was absolutely remarkable to me. So tiny, yet so grown up.

I continued watching them stack level on top of level of damp sand for a few minutes longer then quickly went back to my drawing, including Edward beside his daughter.

As time went on I could physically see Edward loosen up in front of me. He loved his time with her, and whenever I got the chance to sit and watch them together I found myself daydreaming of a few years from now and what it would be like seeing Edward with two of our own someday. I wasn't sure what I wanted them to be. Boys or girls, or one of each. I suppose one of each would be nice.

_Knock two birds with one stone. _Growing up I'd always thought I'd like one of each. _This could work out perfectly. _I smiled to myself and went back to shading under Edward's perfect chiseled jaw, grinning when he looked up smiling at me.

_These are the moments in life that make it all worth while._ All the bull shit and uncertainty seemed to fade away again, and as long as that was possible, I could get past anything without ever questioning its worth. I'd learn to overcome my aversions, just like Bree had.

About twenty minutes later she decided she'd had enough of sand castles and that she was ready to hunt for shells. I listened as Edward instructed her to stay close by and smirked in his direction as he made his way back over towards me extending his arm out to help me up.

"Let's take a walk with Bree. She has a hard time staying in one spot when she starts a shell hunt," he explained brightly. I placed one of my hands into his and let the other slide my small spare sketch book under the towel on my lounge chair before standing up into his opened arms.

"Sounds great," I replied, leaning against his shoulder as he lead us towards the shore line where his daughter was prancing and chasing the waves as they ran up and down the sand.

"You like the house, then?"

"I _love_ the house. You always out do yourself, Mr. Cullen. It's kind of overwhelming some times," I told him as I increased my grasp on his arm. He smiled and shook his head.

I loved seeing him feel good about his accomplishments and I loved it even more when those accomplishments included me. It was the best feeling knowing my happiness could make him happy.

Bree stopped for a moment and began digging in some sand with her shovel while shouting something about seeing Sponge Bob and Patrick escape under some seaweed. Edward and I both laughed and stopped in our places to look out at the water while he circled his arms around me against my back then hid his face beside my ear.

"Lots of permanent things taking place these days, Ms. Swan."

"You are right, Mr. Cullen. Wonderful things. Things that I'm ecstatic to have permanently," I teased just as he cleared his throat sounding somewhat reluctant.

_Uh-oh?_

"What's on your mind?" I asked turning around to face him. He pulled the hair back out of my face, reclaiming his hold on my waist with his other arm tightly.

"I've been wondering… have you put any thought into choosing a _date_ yet?"

"A date? You mean for the…" I paused to take a gulp. "For the wedding?"

Of course, I was messing with him.

He nodded and brought my hand up to his mouth, planting a kiss on it. "I'm ready to officially make you mine. To call you Mrs. Bella Cullen." He studied my face for a reaction.

"I have thought about it… a little," I admitted putting on an indecisive face and taking his hand into mine so that we could continue following Bree down the beach.

"And?" My pause was killing him, but I liked seeing him squirm.

"And… I want to do it before they're born."

"You do?" He sounded beyond elated and it brought a carefree giggle through my lips.

"I do. In the park. By the tree my parents and I would spend our Sundays at, if that's okay with you?" I told him, hoping he would accept my idea.

"That sounds perfect, Bella. I love it. Do you have a month in mind?"

"No. Soon I suppose because I'm only getting bigger. I'd like to look at least slightly attractive in my wedding pictures," I joked and bumped him with my hip. He huffed at my response and told me he'd start looking for a wedding planner as soon as we got back up to the house.

"A small wedding Edward. Nothing insane. Just a few of our closest friends and a minister. I don't need anything over the top."

He grinned slyly, something obviously on his mind. I rolled my eyes and gave him a pointed look.

"You're up to no good again," I said after pushing my head against his chest and hugging my arms around his bare chest.

"You said you always love my surprises," he replied innocently.

"Just promise me no white doves, okay?"

"Maybe," he murmured right before Bree came running back in our direction, waving her bucket in the air.

"Look a seal!" She yelped with excitement then began making the barking sounds of a sea lion loudly while jumping up and down, pointing at the rocks where the mammal was sun bathing.

Once she calmed down I made my way over to her and took her tiny hand into mine then kneeled down beside her.

"Bree I have a favor to ask of you," I told her moderately, her eyes met mine in fleeting moments that warmed my heart because I could tell she was really trying to look back into my own eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you be the flower girl in our wedding?"

"You mean your flower girl _princess_?"

I heard Edward laugh from behind us and nodded at her endearing request.

"Yes. I was even thinking you could wear your princess outfit."

"A new princess outfit? With glass slippers? I need new glass slippers," she replied doing a twirl in front of me absentmindedly.

"Sure, baby. Anything you want."

"Okay. I would be honored. Thank you momma Bella for asking me this."

I smiled feeling a tear fall down my cheek where her hand was suddenly touching my face as her eyes seemed to look straight into my soul for a few short seconds.

Life felt so complete in that instant. Everything felt right and in order. As clear as the water that surrounded us.

I recalled watching a new Disney movie with Bree a few days ago, _Meet the Robinsons_. It was one that I'd never seen before because it wasn't one of the classics I had grown up watching. I'd smiled at the message mixed in with the story's plot and had applied it to my own life while I'd laid on the couch with Edward's daughter, her finger tips twirling over my belly in circular motions.

I, Bella Swan… soon to be, Mrs. Bella Cullen, would _keep moving forward_. I would continue to follow my life's path because nothing on it scared me. Not anymore. Not when I had everything I could ever dream of having.

I wouldn't let anything bring me down. Nothing… no one could take my happiness from me because it wasn't there's to take.

Nothing at all would ever make me question my future or my past again.

* * *

**A/N: You know you love me because I left you off a cliff this time. *wink***

**This bitch was long!**

**If you're wondering why Bella's mom would agree to keep Charlie's secret that will be addressed in an upcoming chapter so don't freak out on me. Also how much do we love Bree? Gah! I wish I could squeeze her in RL.**

**I wanted to say thanks so much to everyone who reviewed during the last update. TMT broke 1,000 reviews and that's absolutely insane to me. Huge hugs for all the support you've shown my story, it really means a lot to me.**

***A few extra notes:***

**TMT has been nominated in the Twilight All Human FanFiction Awards over at:**

** http:/twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm **

**...in the category for Most Well Developed Characters. If you love my characters... and think they've developed... nicely... and love my story... please take a second to go cast a vote because it would make my week. Voting closes on 9/15 *wink* You can find a link at the bottom of my profile. **

**Lolypop82 has made two new manips for this chapter. So frigin cute. You can find the links on my profile for those as well.**

**Also, I've updated the blog for TMT with pictures of Bella's ultrasounds, belly size shots, outfits, and other images that help tell the story. Guess where you can find that link.**

**And lastly, I recently changed my Twitter name, if you're not already following me you can find me at: TailoredDreams **

**That's all! Please review because it makes me smile… oh and you'll also get the email exchanges between Edward and Jake. (Come on you knew that was coming right?)**


	33. Wedding Plans & Accidental Discoveries

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though so please respect. **

**A/N: Okay get ready.**

**

* * *

**

**Wedding Plans & Accidental Discoveries **

**Chapter 33**

**~*Bella*~**

After Edward's shocking surprise of a new home I agreed to stay on the west coast for a few more days than we'd originally planned, much to Dr. Young's disappointment. She'd insisted I go see a colleague of hers about an hour outside of Los Angeles.

Edward had taken the afternoon off that day to drive me and meet with Dr. Marcus. He was nice enough but nothing like Dr. Young. Very straight to the point. Thankfully my blood pressure had gone down, but I tried to refrain from listening to those numbers. I knew it would only stress me out more. I could tell by Edward's relaxed state after the visit that it really had gone well. We'd agreed to wait until our next appointment with Dr. Young to find out the sex of the babies.

It seemed right to wait.

Plus, I was starting to have doubts about _wanting _to find out. Over the past couple of days I'd been toying with the idea of keeping it a surprise until their birth. I knew it would make that day all the more exciting. Alice, on the other hand, would be pissed. She was ready to start shopping for a particular gender.

It was the morning of my twentieth week.

Twenty weeks… My half way marker… though I knew the likelihood of me making it all the way to forty was slim to none. Dr. Marcus had convinced me of that by repeating over and over again how tiny my _frame _was and how tight the little ones were going to be after only a few more weeks inside my belly. I'd joked with Edward on the way home that we should buy one of those torso stretching devices they used in the medieval days to torture people, but he hadn't found my joke funny.

He didn't seem to find much funny these days and I blamed that on the evil red-headed bitch client of his. Even though things had blown over and Victoria's whorish ways were old news, she'd caused new problems. It seemed she was unhappy with the script she'd received for her new film and that too had to be Edward's problem.

I was proud of him when I over heard them on the phone while he was in his office earlier in the day. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but when Edward raised his voice I instantly listened.

After telling her she either learned to deal with it, or she would be cut from the film, thus losing a shit load of money, the conversation quickly ended. Shortly after that he'd come out to tell me we would be going back to the city tonight and I'd jumped in his arms immediately because of his news.

I'd be sad to leave Bree, especially since things were settling. She really seemed to enjoy our new home and watching her play on the beach had become one of my favorite things to do.

Much to our surprise Jane had done a complete turn around after we'd taken Edward's little girl home from her first over night stay with us. Jane had sat down with Edward and I to tell us that she was willing to make a compromise. The news had shocked us, but we'd listened carefully while she filled us in on her demands. The further she'd explained the more excited I'd gotten…

"_I've talked things over with Tanya. She has agreed to take the job transfer for only a year and the company has accepted her terms."_

"_You're still not taking her Jane. A year is too long, and there are better options." Edward spoke up folding his hands on the table in front of us. _

_He was in negotiation mode, and as much as I hated to admit it… I was turned on._

"_Will you please let me finish?" She replied sounding exasperated already. _

_Without even telling myself to do so, I squeezed Edwards knee with my hand under the table, nonverbally asking him to give her a chance, but his jaw was still set and his eyes blazing. He wasn't about to back down._

_Jane redirected her attention towards me and forced a smile. _

"_Bella, I have no issues with you. I asked for you to be here because I have realized and accepted that you are going to be a permanent part of my daughter's life. That being said…" She paused taking a deep breath. _

_I took that as my cue to take my own inhale-exhale then waited for her to continue while my leg began shaking nervously over my knee from under the table. _

"_I have to tell you that it has taken me awhile to get accustomed to that fact that she's actually, truly connected with you. Not because I have anything against you, but because I worry Bree will start to enjoy her life more with you in New York. You guys can give her so much more than I can. She loves you so much already. I'd never had to worry about losing her to someone else before because she never cared about anyone else before. That being said, she adores you and I've decided that's a special gift. One I can't take away from her. I've had my attorney drawl up papers for joint custody, Edward. But under one condition." She stared straight into Edward's eyes for a moment, pleading yet ready to fight him off if he refused. "I get Bree every eight weeks for four weeks. I'll make the trip back to California every two months to stay for one."_

_Edward and I both sat staring at her with dazed expressions. It was too good to be true. _

_We were waiting for the bomb. _

"_So we get her for eight months out of the year?" Edward asked sounding completely taken aback and skeptic. _

"_Yes. Under one other condition." _

_We both took a deep breath in unison. Edward's hand was suddenly under the table holding mine and my eyes were ready to stream happy tears._

"_Go on," he mumbled._

"_When we return to California, after a year of being with you, it is going to be a hard transition for her, coming back to us full time. I already know this, and that is why it's taken me so long to accept the idea. When I heard you bought a house here it made it a much easier decision."_

"_Spit it out Jane."_

_His ex sighed nervously and granted him his wish. "You need to stay. While I'm gone, and when we come back. For at least a little while. For Bree." _

"_Stay where? Here in L.A.? We will be here a lot of the time, you already know that. That's why I bought the house."_

"_No, she's going to need you to stay, and I'm going to need you to be here a lot in the next three months to get her ready for the transition. The longest Bree has ever been away from me is a week and a half Edward. You know that. Her going months without me… you might not think she'll notice but she will. We have our own routines. She has her habits that can't be broken. Not right away anyways."_

"_So your ultimatum is me moving back to California?" He asked in disbelief. _

"_I suppose it is more of an ultimatum for Bella. I know how attached she is to the city. Her city." She redirected her attention to me and I felt my entire body stiffen as I grasped what she was asking._

_I briefly wondered if it was a test… if she was expecting me to say no and storm out in a tantrum._

_I thought her words over carefully, what they meant and what I would be leaving behind. My home, my friends… Pft, what friends? Charlie was the only form of a family I had left besides Edward. _

_The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I'd still be able to go back when ever I felt home sick, but deep down I knew California was better for me and everyone else, at least until I gave birth._

_I would handle the change. It was for Bree and Edward, two of the most important things in my life. How could I be so selfish as to say no to Jane's request and deprive Edward massive amounts of time with his daughter?_

"_I think Bella and I will have to talk it over," Edward announced as I continued with the back and forth battle in my head._

"_No, I don't need to think about it. I'm fine with that. It won't be forever… just the next sixteen months or so, right? I can totally manage," I told them with a proud kick to my voice. We could go back to the city during the weeks when Jane came back to the states. It was not that big of a deal._

_California had a lot of pros and very little cons. The responsible, selfless person inside of me was screaming in the back of my head that it was absolutely the right thing to do._

_Edward had done so much for me. I owed it to him to _at least_ give it a try. _

"_Are you sure, Bella?" He questioned under his breath, eyes softening as they looked into mine. I nodded my head with conviction and sat up straighter in my chair._

"_I'll do whatever it takes for Bree to be happy and comfortable while living with us. Alice will be here and now we have a beautiful home. It makes perfect sense. As long as it's not permanent and we will still keep our place in the city, everything should be good, right?"_

"_Of course! I wouldn't dream of asking you to leave forever. Thank you so much, baby." He was pulling me into his lap at once for the tightest hug I could remember ever feeling. It was almost childlike, his reaction, and I was beyond pleased that I'd helped create it. _

_Jane's own reception was that of bewilderment. _

_I was right. It had been a test and I had both passed and shocked her. _

"_Then it's settled. I'll have Garrett send the papers to your attorney in the morning. I'm glad we were able to work something out. I have to tell you though, I know my daughter. This is not going to be easy for her at first. Bella, I hope you're prepared for that, because I know the pregnancy hasn't been easy on you. I hate to think I may be bringing on more for you to worry about."_

"_I'll be fine," I mumbled knowing she was trying to plant some doubt in the back of my head. _

_She obviously hadn't expected me to be so quick with my decision or for me to make the decision I had made for that matter. Not right away anyways. _

_I secretly worried that she was right, even if I wouldn't admit to it._

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice asked in my ear, breaking me from my reminiscing of the meeting that had taken place days ago in his ex's kitchen.

"Nothing… just going over stuff in my head. Making sure I don't forget anything," I lied_._

"We'll be back in a month's time if you do," he prompted me with a smile. I nodded my head lightly and allowed him a smirk back in return, then continued with organizing the things in my suitcase.

"You are sure you're okay?" He asked a few moments later when I didn't say anything else.

"I'm perfect. Kind of tired, but great. I've got big plans for a nap on the plane," I answered him with a truer smile. He couldn't find out that I was missing the city before we'd even returned home to say hello again.

"We should check your BP before we head out."

"Edward, I am fine. I'm allowed to be tired." I shook my head at him playfully. I could feel him watching before walking up behind me to wrap his arms around my body, bringing me up against him and kissing my neck affectionately.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this. I can't even tell you how much it means to me. I know it won't be easy for you," he said as he nuzzled my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright. There really wasn't anything to think about. If it means we get Bree then what else did I need to consider?" I retorted more firmly than I'd meant to.

He sighed and ran his hands over my belly, exhaling his sweet breath against my cheek and forcing me to close my eyes over the softness and compassion in his touch.

"And we will still be able to go back to the city with Bree. I promise I'll never make you go four weeks without at least a long weekend trip back home."

"Sounds like a good deal, Cullen. Should I get it in writing? Although, I doubt traveling will be quite as easy with two newborns in a few months," I teased while sneaking my head against the space between his shoulder and neck. I loved feeling his arms around me, being held by him was the best feeling in the world to me.

I felt protected… safe from any and all harms.

His happiness was always my happiness, just like mine was his. It was amazing to me that two people could find such dedication in one another. I'd never thought a relationship like ours was possible, but Edward had shown me lots of things that I'd once thought were impossible. I'd never trusted a single soul more in my life than I trusted him.

"I'm going to get the rest of the stuff in the car. We should head out in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

I nodded and shut my eyes as his lips kissed my face, sighing again after his arms released my body to leave me behind.

I was going back to my city. Back to say goodbye.

I sucked back a breath and wiped the traitor tear that had shown up on my cheek.

I could make it through. I would do it because it was the right thing to do… and because it wasn't permanent. I had to remind myself of that over and over again. It was not one of the permanent things changing in my life, and because of that, I would be fine.

Because it was for Edward I would learn to love and accept my decision.

* * *

As soon as I saw the city skyline I was smiling and rocking in my seat. I embraced the welcoming feelings of seeing my home again, a feeling that was much more profound because it would only be temporary.

I was glad Edward was too busy on his laptop to notice my immature reactions to being back home because I was even embarrassing myself at the moment.

"Welcome back, Care Bear." He rested his chin on my shoulder from where I was turned to stare out of the plane's window in our first class seats. I shifted my body and gave a light nod of my head in response, worried that if I tried to say something my voice would betray me.

He squeezed my knee and began putting his computer away in preparation of our landing at JFK International.

I'd had a lot of time to think while we were on the plane, especially since Edward had been occupied with work. Unfortunately, my mind had wandered to _what ifs._

_What if I go into labor when we're in California? My babies would be native to California and not New York City._

_What if I couldn't find a doctor as kind and understanding as Dr. Young over on the west coast?_

_What if I Bree really did have a hard time being away from her mom and there would be nothing I could do to help change that?_

_What if Charlie disagreed with me leaving?_

_What if I cried in front of Edward when it was finally time to say goodbye?_

I shook all those thoughts away and sat back in my seat, anticipating the jerk of our planes wheels hitting the solid ground.

"Edward, I want to go see Charlie today. Is that okay?" I asked catching his attention. His response surprised me. He seemed to tense up in his seat as soon as the words left my mouth.

_Did I just imagine that? _

"Yeah, sure. Why don't we go home first? We should unpack and take a nap since you skipped the one you'd planned on having during the flight," he replied awkwardly.

_Huh. So he hadn't been entirely engrossed by his work._

I narrowed my eyes at him feeling suspicious but shrugged indifferently over his suggestion.

"Okay, we can go to the Tavern for dinner tonight then. I've been craving Charlie's nachos." I grinned over the thought.

Jacob and Sam would be gone on tour, so it would be safe to venture to my old place of employment. I'd realized that that was why Edward was most likely suddenly ready to return to the city. He had a lot of loose ends to tie up before we headed back to California. I'd have a few of my own as well.

Now that we'd set a very important date I had a huge list of things to do.

I had also already set up a solo meeting with James' contact Laurent at the end of the week. And then there was our last doctor's appointment with Dr. Young. I hadn't told Edward I'd been thinking it over to wait on finding out whether we would be having girls, boys or both come August, but I knew he'd accept what ever decision I made.

"Did you know that they're as long as a banana now?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked with a laugh, my mind instantly in the gutter and my eyes impulsively scanning his lap.

"The babies, you perv." He chuckled and pointed to the picture on his blackberry. I blushed and I saw he was on again.

I loved it that he kept track of that kind of stuff, always feeding me with interesting facts. He was my own pregnancy tutor and I absolutely adored him for it.

"I can't believe it's already been twenty weeks."

"I know," I whispered and patted my belly. "Then again I can totally believe it," I added realizing just how large my midsection had grown over the last two and a half weeks.

"Still smoking hot," Edward said with a devilish smirk. "Though I think we would have had issues if we tried to sneak away into the planes restroom this time around." I elbowed him with a sarcastic laugh before letting him take my hand to help me up and into the isle.

I was ready to be _home_.

* * *

I took a shower after my nap and pulled on one of my more form fitting dresses, wanting Charlie to see how much bigger I had gotten while we were away. I giggled as I imagined his reaction. Even though our last meeting had been so bitter sweet, he'd since written me a very nice email apologizing. I was ready for our reunion.

I figured my absence had helped him miss and appreciate me a bit more. I shook my head, frowning as I remembered what I would have to tell him tonight.

Surveying that Edward was busy in his office when I walked by, I continued down the hallway to what would be the babies _part time _nursery. I alarmed myself by the tears that began streaming down my face.

_Stupid hormones. Pull your shit together before Edward sees you._

Thinking about leaving was much easier when I wasn't reminded about what I'd be leaving behind.

I had worked so hard on planning the nursery; it seemed my babies wouldn't even be coming home to it anymore. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and took in a small breath while I leaned against one of the cribs. A single stuffed Care Bear sat in the middle of it.

One of Edward's first gifts to our unborn little ones.

I touched its yellow fur and heard a throat being cleared from the doorway. I squinted my eyes, wished the tears back and prayed Edward wouldn't notice.

"Did you have a nice nap and shower?" He asked daintily.

"Yes. It's really good to be home. I was going to do some doodling out on the balcony before we headed over to the Tavern," I answered without turning to face him, trying to buy myself a few more seconds.

"Okay. Are you hungry for a snack? I was going to make some cheese and crackers."

He must have sensed I needed some space and didn't approach me, something I was appreciative of.

"Sure, I'll nibble on some." I picked up the stuffed bear from the crib to squeeze it softly in my hands then heard him turn and walk away allowing me to let out a relieved sigh.

_I have to be stronger than this. It was only a temporary move. This was nothing to get all broken up about. _

I set the bear on the top of my belly where if I leaned back the slightest bit it would surely be able to stay standing on its own without tipping over.

_I officially have a table top in front of me. _

_Awesome._

I sighed again and placed the plush toy back into the crib before walking back into our room to retrieve my sketch bag. Edward was occupied in the kitchen and didn't look up as I passed him by, making it easier for me to get what I needed and disappear outside.

As I drew, I thought back to the previous days. I hated to admit it but Jacob had been on my mind.

I felt an enormous amount of guilt for cutting him off so randomly. I knew it had to have hit him hard but Edward had done an excellent job at keeping that kind of information a secret. Charlie had also promised to not bring up his name when he saw me again.

I wasn't entirely sure if ignoring and pretending that he didn't exist was the right thing to do.

It didn't seem to make much sense to me, other than him being an instant blood pressure elevator. With time though, that could go away. It just felt wrong to take away the next several months from him when there was still a chance my baby B could be his. But I wouldn't go against Edward's wishes.

I pushed the worries away and got so lost in my drawing I didn't notice Edward come out to leave me a plate of crackers and cheese on the table next to me.

After eating two and gulping down the milk he'd also brought, I stood up to go find him to tell him we should get going since the sun was beginning to set.

Charlie was expecting us at eight and I didn't want to keep him waiting.

* * *

"You're being unusually quiet," Edward examined me from where we sat in the back of the cab. I provided him with an easy smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm fine. Really," I lied and leaned into him to rest my head on his shoulder while my arm draped itself around my belly. He sighed but relaxed against me, spontaneously settling my nerves.

"I guess I'm feeling anxious about telling Charlie we're leaving," I admitted giving in to a half truth.

"It won't be forever," he reminded.

I nodded right as the cab pulled up in front of the bar. A large crowd stood outside, making me grin.

_The tavern was at least doing well in my absence._

Once inside Edward took my hand to lead me to the back where the main bar was located. Charlie was helping Jessica and some newbie serve drinks, stopping mid pour when he caught sight of us to make his way around the counter top, the smile on his face massive and genuine.

"My God. Look at you. You were only gone a few weeks. What happened?" He laughed before giving me a tight hug.

"I know. I've gone and blown up," I snickered with him and rubbed the top of my tiny portable counter top.

He looked down at my stomach in disbelief before squeezing my shoulder lovingly and turning to shake Edward's hand.

"Looks like you were right Edward. The California sun _was_ good for our girl."

I giggled at his words and waved a hello to Jessica who was still behind the bar. She pointed at her belly, mimicking my growth, then pointed at me and gave a thumbs up After I laughed she threw me a wink and a smile then got back to the patrons in front of her.

"Let's go to my office, I set up a table in there. Sorry I couldn't get away tonight. Too many newbies on staff. You know how that is, Bells."

I nodded, understanding that he didn't trust his new crew enough to leave the bar for a few hours and go someplace else beside his own bar, then told him I much preferred his nachos anyways.

"You really do look amazing Bells, I mean it. Just… wow," Charlie added once we'd made it into his much quieter office.

I flushed as Edward grasped and stroked the back of my right hand with his dumb. He was letting me know that he agreed wholeheartedly with Charlie's compliment.

"So far so good," I spoke as Edward pulled a chair out for me at the table Charlie had arranged for us.

"That's great news. I'm glad to hear you had a nice time. How's the other little one doing?"

Charlie's expressed interest in Edward's daughter took me by surprise. I almost thought I'd heard him wrong.

"Bree is good. Things are very good. I missed you though. I missed the city," I said honestly, bringing a nice smile under Charlie's lightly overgrown mustache. "I really am sorry about running out like that at Alice and Jasper's."

A grimace took over his features at my apology and he rubbed his face, perceptively uncomforted. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. I had no business—"

"We were both wrong. Let's put all of it behind us," I stopped him right when I heard the quiver in his voice.

If Charlie cried, I'd break; I wasn't ready to be an emotional mess… yet.

"Deal," he agreed and stared at me in a way I couldn't make out. I looked over at Edward who gave me his signature crooked grin before taking his own seat beside me then took a deep breath.

If he thought he was fooling me, he had another thing coming. I could literally feel his nervousness in my bones. He looked as though he were ready to flee. I couldn't wait for him to have a drink because he obviously needed it.

We ate grilled chicken sandwiches, nachos and fries in silence, every once in a while being asked a simple yes or no type of question by Charlie. Our meal was fairly silent and tranquil for the most part until dessert was brought out. I decided then that it was a good time to tell Charlie we had chosen a wedding date. It must have been the sugar high.

"So… I hope you don't have anything planned for May twenty-eighth."

Edward nearly chocked on his apple cobbler.

I wasn't planning on telling Charlie about the wedding yet. As a matter of fact, I had told Edward I wanted to wait and tell everyone together next week when Alice was in town to help us pack some stuff for the move at the end of the month.

"What's happening then?" He asked obliviously.

"Edward and I were _thinking _about getting hitched that day in the park," I elaborated enthusiastically and watched his lips turn upwards into a slight smile.

"I think I can clear my day for that." He smiled and wiped his mouth with a napkin where some melted ice cream had attached itself to his dark facial hair.

"I'm glad to hear that because I would like it very much if you walked me down the isle," I added softly after carefully setting my spoon inside the dish in front of me.

Charlie wasn't so graceful. His spoon crashed into his bowl with a loud clang just as I heard him take in a sharp breath. He remained frozen for longer than I'd expected, not looking like he could articulate a sentence.

"Bella, I can't tell you what that means to me," he eventually breathed. I saw the tears swelling up in his eyes and I was done for.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" I returned with a tearful laugh. He pushed his chair back from the table to hug me from my own seat, the gesture strange and new because although Charlie was pretty open about sharing his feelings, he was never one to show so much PDA. My pseudo father figure brushed a tear from my cheek and enveloped me in his arms one more time while kneeling beside me at the table.

Edward cleared his throat casually and Charlie loosened his grip around my body to stand back up.

"Really Bells, I would be honored. Thank you for thinking of me."

"Who else would I consider?" I asked gleefully and he shook his head in response as he sat back in his seat.

"Wow. So a date has been set. You two are really doing this."

"We are. Edward is working on getting the permits now and I meet with a wedding planner tomorrow afternoon," I practically squealed.

"Sounds great. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I'd offer the bar for the reception but I'm assuming you two would like something a lot classier than this place."

I shrugged, indifferent about the matter. It didn't make a difference to me. At the moment all I cared about was becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I'll add it to the list of possibilities." I went on explaining that we were keeping the wedding very small, consisting of only close friends and immediate family.

"Well, I'm really happy you've asked me to be apart of it. You just really have no idea what it means to me."

"You know I think of you like a father, Charlie. Stop being ridiculous," I replied with a light laugh, then finished the last of my cobbler and ice cream.

I looked over and smiled at Edward who was watching us with an uncommonly serious expression. His behavior was starting to worry me, but I put it aside and averted my attention to Charlie who still appeared to be on the verge of some significant tears.

"Alright, since you're going to be a big pile of mush for the rest of the evening I think we'll take this as our cue that dinner is over," I tried lightening the mood and pushed my chair away from the table to stand up.

"It was nice to see you tonight, Charlie. I promise I won't be a stranger. Maybe I'll come by later in the week and we can play a round of darts?" I propositioned, knowing one of his biggest weaknesses. The man loved darts and it had become a joke between us over the years.

He chuckled and accepted before standing up to follow Edward and I towards the door.

"Thanks for stopping in. It's nice to have you back, Bella. Get her home safe, Edward. And keep me posted on the wedding plans," he said while I kissed him goodbye. I promised I would and watched as he and my fiancé shook hands.

"You have my word."

They both gave each other a head nod and I made my way back out into the bar almost running straight into Jessica. I gave her a quick hug and told her I'd be back later in the week when things were slower, then took Edward's hand to walk us outside.

"You decided to tell him about the wedding and not the move?" He questioned rather distractedly once we'd gotten into a cab to head back uptown.

"I decided he needed good news rather than bad news tonight," I spoke up without looking at him.

"So when are you going to tell him about the move?"

"Soon."

"Bella, are you sure you're okay with leaving? I'd understand if you're not. We can figure something else out."

_Figure something else out? _I wanted to call him a liar. How would he ever be able to be okay with that?

"I've already told you I am. I'm just getting used to the idea myself. I need some time before I start announcing it." It was at least half the truth. Good enough for me.

Once things started to happen, once my head was busy with wedding plans, I'd be able to push the looming future to the back of my head and focus on the happier things in my present.

* * *

It was the day of our visit with Dr. Young and I was beyond giddy over the idea of seeing our tiny little ones again. Edward and I had stayed up into the night talking about baby names 'till the early hours of the morning. With every passing day the realization that I would soon be the mother of three in a few short months seemed to become more and more real, and with that more and more frightening.

"Bella, Edward. Great seeing you again. I was beginning to worry California would keep you forever," the doctor raised an eyebrow at me playfully as she came into the examination room.

I smiled restlessly and shifted my eight from the table I was seated on in the center of the room. "Actually, we have something to tell you."

"Oh dear. Why don't I like the sound of this?"

Edward and I both laughed and stole a glance at each other before he continued to fill her in for me. "We're going to have to relocate full time to the west coast for the next year and a half. My ex has agreed to let my daughter stay in the states with us with the condition that we move back to California."

"I see… well, this is sad news."

"We would still like to use you during our visits back to the city, if you're okay with that. Bella will need a doctor here incase anything were to happen."

"Of course, of course. How did you like Dr. Marcus?" She asked while gesturing for me to lie back on the table and lift my shirt.

"He was nice, but it was a bit of a drive. We were wondering if you had someone closer to Los Angeles to refer us to. Preferably a woman?" I gave her a sheepish look.

"Hm. I'll have to look through my contacts and get back to you. I think I heard of an old colleague of mine moving out that way a few months ago. If that's true, you will love her."

I thanked her, already eager over the possibility, and altered my attention to the screen to say hello to my twenty-one week miracles.

"Are we ready to find out what we're having?" Dr. Young proposed with an inquiring smile. I felt a slight twinge of guilt over my response.

"We want to wait," I told her and bit down on my bottom lip, expectant of her disappointment.

"Aw, really? You're taking away one of my favorite parts." She pretended to pout and laughed as she assured us that she was only teasing. "Well since we're here and I'm already all set up lets take a look anyways. Look away for a moment while I get a good picture without any important parts showing."

We followed her prompt and looked at each other instead. Edward raised my hand to his lips and grazed it endearingly. He was fighting hard to keep his eyes away from the screen.

"Sure you can stand the wait?" He asked and gave me a quirky grin before smoothing some hair back behind my ears.

"_I_ can. At least for a little while. I'm not saying I won't cave," I taunted with a return smile.

After Dr. Young informed us it was safe to look we got to say hello to both our babies A and B. _Equally perfect, equally wonderful._ I sucked back my breath and increased my grasp on Edward's hand.

"Baby B still has my jaw line," he jested. I let out a small giggle before the happy sob broke through my lips. Every time I saw them felt like the first time. They changed more and more with each viewing.

"Things look great. Your weight gain continues to improve and your BP is regulating. I hate to admit it but I think California will be a good thing for you Bella," the doctor shared then removed the wand from my stomach, ending the images from the screen.

I smiled and nodded as I saw her hit the print button to send us home with the pictures. Edward just about snatched them from her hands for a better look then secured them safely inside his pocket.

"I'll contact you with some L.A. doctors later in the week. I want to make sure you guys are in good hands. I will also make sure the office manager knows to be flexible when you're in town and need to drop in."

"Thank you so much Dr. Young."

"You two take care of each other. Good luck with the next steps. If you ever have any concerns don't hesitate to call my personal number. I'll have Monica give it to you on your way out."

"Thanks again, Dr. Young. You've been of great help." Edward shook her hand and she gave my shoulder a light pat before leaning in for a hug. I returned the gesture and held back the tears over another goodbye.

_This won't be permanent. I will see her again. _

"Lets get back home, baby. I don't want you to be late for your flower appointment with Alice."

I rolled my eyes at his reminder and let him help me down off the table before kissing the top of my head.

* * *

I wasn't sure how it was possible but two weeks had flown by in the blink of an eye. I could hardly believe that by this time next week I would be putting on an ivory dress and carrying a small bouquet of white lilies down an equally small isle in Central Park. Everything was going smoothly. All the plans were set, vendors had been paid for and I was now standing in front of a long mirror in a wedding dress boutique in the middle of Manhattan for my final fitting while Alice squealed like a teenager a few feet away from me.

"You look unbelievable!" She exclaimed when the owner of the dress shop placed a veil on top of my head.

"I feel like I'm trapped in a mosquito net," I mumbled and flipped the soft material behind my head with a tired sigh.

"Maybe the veil is a bit much. A lot of brides do without them these days. I think you can pull it off."

"And why is that? Because I'm already walking with a basket ball in front of me or because there will only be about fifteen guests there?" I asked with a laugh as I handed the woman back the veil. "We won't be needing this."

"Oh hush. Small weddings are the best and totally in right now too. You don't need the veil because that dress is already gorgeous enough without adding anything else to it," my best friend schooled me and stood up to inspect things closely.

"Okay, so if she does get any, um…"

"If I get any _bigger, _Alice?" I asked with a smirk knowing she was having a hard time trying to figure out how to word her question to the seamstress without bringing up my ever growing waistline.

She stuck her tongue out at me and then shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. _Bigger_. If that does happen in the next week will this dress be easy to let out a little at the last minute?" She asked the woman who was looking sweetly at us. I could sense the expression behind her smirk though. She obviously found some humor at the sight of a seemingly shot gun style wedding.

"It shouldn't be a problem, Miss. You look lovely. It will fit perfectly, I assure you." I nodded, annoyed and exasperated, and stepped down off the platform to get a better look at my reflection in the mirror.

I really did look like a bride though. This really was _real. _Definitely not how I ever imagined my wedding day to be, but in seven days time I would be a Cullen and I would add one more very permanent thing to my list.

The dress was beautiful, I had to admit. Even if it didn't hide my belly very well and even if it wasn't the princess style gown I had dreamt of wearing someday. Alice had insisted on sleeveless and nothing with too much detail. Simple was classy, or so she'd said. Though I couldn't see how anyone twenty-four weeks pregnant would look classy in a wedding dress.

I allowed a smile to creep up onto my face as my eyes continued to scan the rounded form in front of me. I missed my mother more than ever in that very moment but sucked back the tears, not wanting to get anything on the elegant silk and lace wrapped around my trembling body.

"Go change. We need to get you home or Edward is going to have me assassinated. I already kept you out during your allotted nap time," Alice ushered, tapping my bottom with her open palm towards the changing room.

"He'll be at the office, no worries. He already told me he'd be working up until the very last minute today," I promised her and lifted my arms up as she helped me out of the getup. I stood in my girl boxer briefs, strapless bra and flat off white dress shoes with my naked belly on full display and couldn't help but smile at the mirror behind my best friend.

I looked ridiculous.

"You have to be the most adorable knocked up woman I have ever seen." She giggled looking me up and down.

"Shut it," I warned while pulling my street clothes back on. She laughed again and blew me a kiss before taking the dress out to the shop employee so she could bag it for us.

Charlie was coming over for dinner later in the evening along with Rose and Emmett, therefore we needed to get back to the house to get things ready, even though we were having things catered. It had all been Edward's doing. He hadn't wanted me to stress in the kitchen and insisted we order in.

It took me a few days but eventually I gave in and agreed after he'd pointed out that once I'd broken the news to Charlie that we were leaving the city I wouldn't be in the mood to clean up.

The night would be hard, but I'd have Edward to help me through it. Charlie would understand. He would miss me, but he'd have to understand.

_It wasn't permanent._

Those three words had been the most popular in my head over the weeks since arriving home.

It wasn't permanent, and it was the right thing to do.

I stepped out of the dressing room and made my way over to the cash register where I saw my best friend talking to the clerk. Something caught my eye and stopped me in my tracks. It was probably one of the most beautiful wedding gowns I had ever seen. The dream gown. The kind every young girl fantasized about wearing when they were growing up, thinking of their prince charming and fairy tale wedding.

A dress no one who was going to be twenty-four weeks pregnant with twins should ever dream of wearing.

I frowned but straightened my shoulders, trying my best to regain my excitement over my less than ideally perfect wedding.

It wouldn't be the day I'd dreamt about, but it would be perfect on its own terms because I would have my own perfect groom.

As long as I had Edward, what else would I need?

"Lets get home," I told Alice as soon as I reached her, leaving the princess gown behind just like I'd left all my past dreams behind. She must've noticed I was nearing another emotional breakdown because she quickly took the dress from the clerk then linked her other arm through mine to walk us out the door.

* * *

"Can you hang that up in the nursery closet? Edward shouldn't go in there, so it should be safe," I asked of my own personal assistant once we'd stepped in.

"Gah! Any excuse to go into that nursery!" Alice exclaimed, skipping to the back and up the stairs where the room was located. I pulled my boots off to change into something more comfortable while I cleaned up what I could around the house.

"Are you guys shipping the baby furniture to Cali?" My friend asked after reappearing in the kitchen as I began putting glasses from the sink into the dishwasher.

"No, we'll keep it here for when we return during our off months with Bree," I cleared with a sigh.

"Does that means more shopping?" Of course that was the only thing she'd caught from that.

"Yes. More shopping."

The way I saw it was that I had already planned and created the perfect nursery in our Manhattan home, so doing it all over again didn't seem too exciting to me.

"Fantastic. I'll start scouting the shops as soon as I get back to L.A. that way we can get right to business." She bounced like a toddler with joy and tapped my belly cautiously before extending her hand to take the glasses from me. "You should try to go lay down. I can handle this."

"I can't lie down. The caterers should be here any minute… Holy shit it's already six thirty? They should have been here a half an hour ago. Everyone's supposed to start getting here around seven! Alice!"

"Okay, okay, don't panic. What's the number?" She calmed and rested her hands on my shoulders to stop me from crumbling further in panic.

"I don't know, Edward was the one who arranged everything. I just needed to be here to let them in. What if they came and we weren't here yet? Crap, we must have missed them." I mumbled with a huff then rushed to the coffee table to get my bag so that I could call my fiancé.

It rang seven times before going to voicemail. For a moment I considered calling Emmett, knowing they were leaving the office together to head back to our place directly after work, but I didn't want to seem totally narcotic or helpless. I was going to be a mother for Christ sakes, I had to be able to handle crisis situations and not having food delivered on time shouldn't have been sending me into panic mode.

"I'll check the history on Edward's computer. He found them online yesterday," I explained, proud of myself for having found a solution.

"Excellent. I'll start setting the table then." Alice twirled and spanned herself out of the kitchen with her hands full of silverware sets wrapped in cloth napkins that I had prepared earlier with her.

I walked to the stairs and into Edward's office, opening the door carefully. For some reason I felt like I was trespassing. The setting sun was still casting rays of light through the slightly pulled curtains to the left of the room, helping me find my way to the light switch. I rarely ever came into his private den because there wasn't much in it for me and if Edward was in here it meant he was working. I had never wanted to disturb him if that was the case. Once I'd flicked the lights on I made my way over to his desk and lifted his laptops screen to open in front of me after sitting down in his comfy swivel chair.

I felt a sudden jab from the inside of my stomach and grinned down at it as my hand settled on top of the spot where my baby had kicked.

"I'm hungry too," I whispered lovingly with a brush of my finger tips. I looked up and typed in Edward's password to bring up his desktop, suddenly starving thanks to the casually reminder from the life growing inside of me.

I noticed the internet tab was still pulled up in a closed window to the right of the screen so clicked on it hoping I could just scroll back a few times to find the catering company Edward had chosen. When the window opened up I hit the back button until my eyes caught sight of Edward's email screen flashing that he had a new message.

The name of the sender caught my immediate attention.

Before I knew it my curiosity had gotten the better of me and the mouse cursor was toggling over the little closed letter icon thingy floating at the top of the screen. I couldn't believe the words that were staring back at me. I had to read the heading several times after reading the message to make sure I was seeing things right.

_To: ECullen107_

_From:JBlackMusic82_

_Subject: Fuck Off _

_As the subject states Cullen, FUCK OFF. Bella has every right to know who Charlie really is. You want to pretend that by keeping her in the dark you're helping her, but really you're just worried it might make her question the decision you forced her to make in keeping me away. You can't make me out to be the bad guy. I'm not the one keeping shit from her, that's you. You and Charlie. Bella can handle it. I know her. She's tougher than you think. She's going to find out, and then what? Do you really think she'll care that you were only trying to "look out for her and the babies"? Fuck that. She needs to know that her real father is still alive. The fact that you think $10,000 can make me go away is humorous. You can't buy me out Cullen. I'm in this till the end. No piece of paper or price tag will ever be able to truly keep me away. And you're going to marry her while keeping this from her? That's pretty fucked if you ask me…._

I had to stop reading once my head began spinning. Every part of my body was shaking. I could barley maneuver the mouse over the icon to scroll the screen back up to read it again before tears started to stream down my face.

_What?_

_What did this mean?_

_Who Charlie really is?_

_My real father is… still alive?_

_Charlie is my… what the hell is this?_

I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. I was gasping for air as my eyes refused to look away, rereading the email again and again. The words_ 'real father' _and_ 'still alive' _kept running through my mind.

Impossible.

I had identified the body.

My father was dead.

Things started to click. All the questionable looks were now making sense.

A loud sob escaped my lips as soon as I'd managed to get a breath in. I began clawing at the neckline of my t-shirt desperately, tugging mechanically to loosen it around me, but it wouldn't give way. I felt like I was suffocating on the air around me just as the door swung open wider and revealed my best friend.

"Jesus, Bella. What's wrong?" She yelped in alarm then ran to me.

"Lies? It… can't …be," I stuttered in between my gasps for air. "What does this mean, Alice?"

She looked past me at the computer screen and I watched her eyes as they danced around in a left to right, top to bottom motion. "How did you find this?" She asked fearfully.

I looked at her in bewilderment. _Had she known?_

"You knew?"

"What? No! I had no idea!" She hollered, defending herself without hesitation.

"Is he saying that…"

"Bella, lets not jump to conclusions. There has to be some kind of explanation."

"Explanation? Charlie has known all this time? _Edward_ has known and _I _haven't?" I wailed out of anger as my friend wrapped her arms around me.

"You need to calm down, sweetie. Breathe for me, please. Listen… you have to stop this, you're getting too worked up. It's not good for you or the babies," she ordered softly while rubbing my back.

"I can't stay here," I finally got out once I'd sucked in several breaths with slow shallow exhales.

"What? What do you mean you can't stay here?"

"I can't stay here. I can't see him. I don't want to see him. Neither of them!"

"Honey, you can't just—"

"Please, Alice. Get me out of here," I pleaded desperately, my heart and the tears quickening their pace.

Edward, Charlie and Jacob had known that the man I grew up with was not my biological father. They had known and only one of them had been willing to tell me. They wanted me to continue living a lie.

He was going to let me walk down the isle and become his wife without telling me that my real father was alive and that he was the man who had already inserted himself into my life as a father-like figure without ever once giving me even the tiniest of a clue as to who he really was.

My body was so numb and my mind so lost I didn't even register my words as I continuously kept begging Alice to take me away.

"Okay, fine, I'll bring you to my place. Christ… there has to be something else, Bella. I wish you would stay and talk to them. What will running do?"

"It will keep me from throwing this ring in his face and telling him the wedding is off. If I see him right now…. I can't, Alice. _How?_ How could they keep it from me? And for how long?" I heaved, the tears soaking my face and my shoulders trembling violently.

Alice walked me out to the living room and sat me down on the couch, disappearing into the master bedroom to pack me a few things into an overnight bag. I could hear her rummaging around in the drawers and felt the déjà vu set in.

_Fuck. This scene is all too familiar. _

_Why did it feel like everything was coming full circle?_

My thoughts weren't making sense.

How could he keep something like this from me? Something so important. So life changing? How could he plan on making me his wife without sharing what he knew? It didn't make sense. This wasn't the Edward I knew. Was I marrying a stranger?

_I was going to marry someone I apparently didn't even know. _

I was thankful to be sitting because the room was definitely tilting from side to side now.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I heard the beep of our alarm signal, notifying that someone had entered the house. I impulsively let out another exasperated sob into my hands while I cried uncontrollably again.

I couldn't see him. I was terrified of what I might say. What he had done was inexcusable.

Alice came rushing out after hearing the beep and looked at me with a terrified expression on her own face. She too recognized that we had been in this same situation before.

I wouldn't stay. Not again. I'd grown too much to take someone else's bullshit lies again.

My eyes refused to look away from Alice even though I could sense someone else had entered the room.

She rushed and made her way across the room to help me stand up from the couch but Edward was quick to be by my side.

"What's the matter? What happened?" He sounded frantic. Like he too was close to crumbling even without knowing what was wrong. I wanted to console him, to tell him everything was alright… but I was too enraged. I couldn't look up. I knew what would happened if I did.

My right hand twirled the engagement ring on my left ring finger while I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

_No need to cause a scene. No need to lower yourself and send him to the darkest pits of hell. _

"I'm going to stay at Alice's. You'll find the reason why in your office." I was amazed by the anger in my voice, even if it trembled with every last syllable.

"What? I'm not letting you leave in the state you're in, Isabella! What the hell is going on?" He raised his voice and tried to hold my hand, the one that held his promise of forever, only to be shut down as I flinched back.

"You will if you love me. Or was that all a lie too? If you care about my well being, you will let me go because being around you right now… it's not good for me." I chose my words carefully, wanting him to know I meant every last one of them.

I heard his small gasp and felt my heart break further. I could almost feel every crack as it shattered from inside me.

_How could he?_

_How could he do this to us?_

"Alice, what happened?"

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry," was her only response to him before she grabbed me by the hand to guide me towards the front door.

"Bella, please! Don't go! Talk to me," the traitor pleaded one last time. I shrugged him off and continued past him, ignoring him while doing my best to avoid his terrified eyes.

I couldn't stay with him. What he had done was too much to accept and more than I could handle. Charlie was my father, which made fifty percent of my existence a complete fabrication.

I didn't turn to look at him or reply when he yelled that he loved me.

I didn't react to his final plea for me to stay.

Instead I kept walking with my friend's arm around my waist as I focused on my breathing, understanding that my worries were somehow appropriately redirected to the well being of my babies.

Had it all been a waste of time?

Was _everything _a lie? How many _more_ secrets were there?

* * *

**A/N: *tear* **

**You all knew this was coming. Please don't be mad at Bella for breaking Edwards heart. Her own heart is broken right now. **

**Please check out my profile for another amazing Lolypop82 creation for this chapter.**

**Muchos gracias to the worlds bestest beta. I *heart* you CC. **

**Reviews make me smile, and after this I need to smile. *sigh* **


	34. Caution: Girl Running

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though so respect.**

**A/N: I'm not going to lie. This is angst heavy, but hang in there and have faith.**

**

* * *

**

**Caution: Girl Running**

**Chapter 34 **

**~*Edward*~**

I stood in the center of the room, motionless and dumbfounded.

My mouth hung open as the shock settled in and I tried to absorb the seriousness of a situation which I knew nothing about. _What the fuck just happened? What the hell was she talking about? _

Had she really asked if my love for her was a lie?_ Was she being serious? What the fuck was that shit about?_

I shook the disbelief from my head and turned to walk to my office where she had said I'd find the answers she was unwilling to give me herself.

She hadn't even waited for me to figure things out so that I could try to defend myself before she'd taken off. I could feel my palms beginning to sweat as I rounded the corner to enter the room.

My heart fell into my stomach once I saw my laptop propped open on the desk.

_No. _

_That son of a bitch._

I walked around my desk reluctantly and took a seat, the courage to look at the screen playing games with me the entire way there. I knew what I would find and I wasn't ready to deal with that kind of fuckery. Most importantly, Bella shouldn't have had to deal with it yet. If I found what I knew I was going to find, I had to get back to her before she talked herself into believing anything that wasn't true.

Slowly my eyes lifted upwards to the screen and I felt another dagger enter my gut, forcing me to release a low growl.

_Jacob. _

Fucking, Jacob Black. Of course.

I scanned the message carefully and realized how much worst it had been for her than I had originally feared when the possibilities of her finding out about Charlie had floated around in my head over these last few weeks. Jacob bringing up the financial gain I had offered him would not be seen kindly or brushed over.

_Shit. I would have flipped the fuck out too. _

Bella had every right to be upset. I didn't know who that was that had thought to offer the prick money, but desperation had taken over in that moment when I'd written the damn email.

My fist slammed into the top of the oak desk and a string of profanities left my lips, violence trailing behind each word.

_She had to talk to me. She had to listen to my side of the story. I couldn't let her think I tried to buy her… I couldn't let her think that I was keeping information from her for selfish reasons. _

_How could she even think that of me?_

I stood up and sprinted down the stairs, hoping it wasn't too late and that I could catch up to them before they caught a cab.

I grabbed my keys from the kitchen table and rushed to the front door, almost slamming into Emmett and Rose who were about to ring the door bell.

"What the hell, dude? Where's the fire?"

I stood unsure of how much to tell them, how much to share of my massive fuck up.

"Bella is gone," I admitted miserably. "I have to try and catch her."

"We saw her and Alice getting into a cab right as we pulled up. And what do you mean by she's gone? Did they go get ice or something?"

"Shit, shit, _shit_. I need to get to Alice's place. Dinner is off. Sorry."

"What's going on, Edward? You look like you're on the verge of a heavy panic attack. Just slow down for a minute."

I looked between the two of them and ran my hand through my hair, still trying to decide how to explain myself and my actions. No matter how I tried to spin this, I was screwed.

"I fucked up real bad," I replied just as the elevator doors swung open and Charlie appeared onto our floor. He held a bouquet of wild flowers and an eminent smile on his face until he caught my grimace.

"Charlie, she knows. She found an email on my computer from Jacob. She put it all together and took off with Alice," I informed Bella's _father _sharply. I was pissed at him for being the cause of it in the first place. Beyond angry with the entire situation because I was over dealing with everyone else's bullshit.

"What? Why is he writing you emails?" Charlie shouted as he swung the flowers down to his side with one swift jerk. His entire face was drained of its color and for a moment I thought he was going to fall to his knees in front of us.

I certainly didn't have the time for that. I needed to get to Bella. She was my main priority.

I'd already done enough for Charlie— more than enough— and because of that I could have possibly lost the most important thing in the world to me.

I could've lost the one person whose love I'd kill for.

"We'd been exchanging a few words with each other. He sent me a new message and for some reason Bella was on my computer and she saw it before I did." I felt my anger boil further. Why was he even questioning what _I_ had been doing? I'd been keeping his secret for him. _Fuck him. _

I was livid. I wasn't capable of thinking rationally. The only thing that mattered was getting Bella back. Everything else could wait.

"I'm going with you," he spoke up after I walked past him and towards the elevator he'd stepped out of.

"No." My words were firm and followed by a low growl. "In your quest to do nothing at all for five years, you've done plenty already Charlie," I added before shouting another apology to Emmett and Rose.

"Go get your girl. Don't worry about us."

I waved at them in my haste and tried to pay little attention to Charlie as he looked on in desperation. I was still too heated over the situation to let his suffering get to me.

"Edward!" Rose called out before the door shut closed on the elevator. I pushed the button to keep them opened and looked up in question. "Be honest with her. That's what she'll want."

I nodded in a shaky breath and turned my stare to Bella's father, the reason behind all the trouble. Seeing his pain-stricken face broke through my shell and I released an impatient, but defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I wish things hadn't happened this way, but they have and I'm going to have to put my relationship with Bella first now," I apologized without much emotion. His eyes and shoulders fell knowingly. He knew I was being logical and nothing he could say would change my mind

"I understand. It's my own fault. Just go make sure she's alright. I'll be ready to talk when she is. Tell her that," he requested, looking down at the flowers in his hands.

I shook my head in agreement even though he wasn't looking up to see and slammed my hand into the button that would take me down to the street.

Every minute counted. I had to make things right again before it was too late.

* * *

My hands remained balled up at my sides when the cab pulled up to Alice's building. The amount of hopelessness and anguish was so intensely raging inside of me that for a moment I questioned whether seeing Bella was a good idea.

What if I let something slip that I didn't mean? I had to admit that a small piece of me was mad at her. I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by both her words and her actions.

She should have given me a chance. She had walked out without giving me a fucking chance to explain. How she could question my love or dedication to her was beyond twisted to me. I tried to even my breathing, remembering that she was almost twenty four weeks pregnant with twins and that her hormones were more than out of control.

Still, to question my love… that had been the worst thing she could have ever done.

I paid the driver and approached the building to head up to Alice's floor, having no idea whatsoever about what I would do or say to get Bella back. My emotions were all over the map. I was bound to either babble my reasoning to her or punch a wall out of frustration. Neither of which were good options. I'd be dammed if I fucked up on my one opportunity to save myself.

"I'm afraid I'm not to let you in, Sir." The doorman blocked my path with hesitation.

"Excuse me?"

He had to be shitting me. Surely Alice wouldn't have thought this out. I wasn't Jacob fucking Black. What damn danger would I bring to them?

"I'm sorry. Ms. Brandon requested that you not be permitted into the building."

I laughed on impulse at his statement.

"You need to call up to Ms. Brandon and let her know that I'mhere to see Ms. Swan. You may also want to add that I won't leave until she either lets me up, or comes down here to speak with me." I neared my stance to show just how much I could tower over him. The poor kid looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Um, but… Ms. Brandon came in alone. She had no guest with her. She showed me your picture on her phone and told me to keep you out. I'm sorry, I only do as I'm told for minimum wage."

I backed off somewhat, understanding I was directing my irritation towards the wrong person. I had to get my shit together.

"What do you mean she came in alone?"

"There was no one with her, though she did have a small suitcase."

The kid wasn't making any sense. Where the hell did Bella go? Why would Alice let her go anywhere alone?

"Shit. Thanks," I chimed in without much decency and rushed out as I took a hold of my phone from my pocket to dial Alice's number. As expected, she ignored my first three calls but the forth time was her breaking point.

"Leave her alone for a few hours, Edward. Let her calm down and come to terms with this."

"Where is she? Why didn't you stay with her?" I barked and ignored her warning.

"What? How the…? Damn it, will you just listen to me? She needs time. Give her until at least tomorrow. She'll come around, I know she will. She's in shock. She'll be better in the morning."

"Just tell me where the fuck she is, Alice! I'm not letting her runaway. Not until she hears me out."

The despair was dominating over my whole being and there wasn't much I could do to reign it in. My life was on the line. My reason for existing was being taken away from me and my girl was now missing in the city by herself after learning that entire childhood was a lie.

I furthered my case when there was no response. "_Please_, Alice. I have to get her to understand. I have to try. The longer she thinks I did this to hurt her, the worst it will be. She needs to hear the truth. I can't lose her."

Alice cleared her throat and groaned from the receiving end of my cell phone.

"Use your head. Where would she go at a time like this?" She offered and ended the call without giving much else.

I thought her statement over for a few seconds before the answer hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt like a dimwitted idiot.

_The park._

_

* * *

_

I spotted Bella as soon as I'd cleared the tunnel under the bridge. Her back faced me and her shoulders trembled as she cried against the tree trunk of her special place.

It surprised me that my first thought was to disapprove of her coming to the park alone after dark. It wasn't safe, no matter how protected the spot made her feel. She was still so naïve. There were so many things she had yet to learn and accept. I shook my head and cleared those thoughts in order to figure out what I would say first.

I'd get five minutes if I were lucky; the most important things had to come first.

She needed to know that I had done it all for her and the wellbeing of our babies.

_She has to hear me out._

I would let her decide on whether she could forgive me or not once she knew that. I wouldn't force her to make her decision tonight. I could only hope that she wouldn't hate me and that she would instead see that I'd meant no wrong doing by keeping her in the dark for as long as I had.

"Bella?" I stuttered and reached out to touch her shoulder shyly.

She jumped from her position before I could make contact and spun around to face me. Her eyes gaped, swollen and red, while her cheeks continued to soak from the tears that were pouring down her face. The sight of her broken state sliced through the remainder of my trashed out heart so severely I had to look down and close my eyes for a short second.

I couldn't stand seeing her so broken. So far gone and distraught.

I'd never seen anyone so shattered… not even on that very first night when we met on the subway as perfect strangers… or the morning after she'd slipped with her fucking ex when he'd taken advantage of her vulnerability.

She took a step back from me, instantly shaking her head disapprovingly. She wasn't ready to see me yet, but I didn't give a damn. She didn't have a choice. We were going to talk.

"Why?" She stuttered and enveloped her arms around her body while her shoulders continued to shake uncontrollably.

"I only found out a few weeks ago. Please hear what I have to say first and then I'll let you process all of it."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Look at you, Bella. You're a mess. This was exactly what I wanted to avoid while you were still so early in your pregnancy. It's not good. _This_ is not good for you or them. I felt like that was the most important thing. The bigger picture. I wasn't going to let him keep it from you forever. Just for a few more weeks."

"Charlie is my father, Edward! You knew he was my father and you were going to let him walk me down the isle without telling me! Do you have any idea how absolutely _fucked _this is? I've been living a lie for so many years. For my entire life, my existence has been a make believe story. My mother… she…" A piercing sob escaped her lips and I watched on, feeling helpless as she toppled forward against the trunk of the tree to cry into her opened hands.

I did the most natural thing I knew to do. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around her. She fought me for a moment but it was short lived and within seconds she was meting herself against my body, holding onto me just as tightly as I was holding on to her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to ask him to do that. In hindsight I don't know why. Like you said, it made perfect sense. I hadn't considered it and you'd caught me by surprise," I whispered lightly and brushed her hair back.

"But you were still going to let it happen after the fact?"

"Bella—"

"You were going to _pay_ Jacob to stay away from me! Am I something that can be bought now?" She pushed herself away from me and again I felt like the life had been sucked out of me. The tears continued to fall, taunting me with my inability to do anything in order to calm her down.

Her anger had taken over that easily, and again she was fighting with herself to keep her distance from me.

_Building that wall, all the more quicker. _

"That was stupid of me and I'm sorry," I explained in self-defense. "I wasn't thinking straight when I did that. I don't know who that was that wrote the email."

"And that's the problem, Edward. I don't know if I know who you are either."

Her words stung like salt in a freshly exposed wound.

_That's a fucking low blow._

"That's not fair," I replied bluntly and took a step forward, bringing my body towards her under the street light.

"You promised no more secrets."

I could sense myself getting frenzied again, the blood advancing to my head as my knuckles begged to make contact with something rigid. She had every right to be upset with me, but I couldn't believe she was trying to act as if she were innocent in the secret keeping department.

"Really? Secrets? Because you haven't kept anything from me, right?" I asked firmly, quickly wishing I hadn't gone there. She looked both hurt and stunned by my accusation, but then I saw her shoulders fall forward as her body reacted to my information.

She hadn't known how much I knew. I'd only just figured it out a few days back when she had accidentally left one of her smaller sketch books out. I knew the drawing wasn't hers. It wasn't her style. Nowhere near as good as all her other work.

I had found an illustration of two boys playing on the playground, not appearing to be having a good time with one another. The bigger boy picked on the smaller one over the insignificant toy he secured in his hand.

It was Jacob's email that had helped put the pieces together. He had mentioned the park and going with Bella after their appointment with Dr. Young right before he was served the restraining order.

She'd spent the morning drawing with him, _just like old times_. It hadn't been a simple trip to the doctor that had lasted a mere thirty minutes. No. Her words from that day had rung in the back of my head over and over again after I'd found the drawing,

'_He was just decent, and respectful… he was just Jacob.'_

She had purposefully left out some details that afternoon.

"I don't deserve this. I realize you're angry with me, but that doesn't mean your only option is to run away… To run as fast as you possibly can without giving me a damn chance to explain. That is not how a relationship works, Isabella. You don't get to take off at the sign of a hiccup."

"_This _is _not _a hiccup. This is me finding out that my real father, someone who I didn't even know existed, is still alive and has been a part of my life for years pretending to be someone else," she lashed out angrily. "This is me coming to understand that the one person I was sure I could count on for anything and _everything_ has betrayed my trust by keeping something so crucial a secret. I need some time to figure it all out. This can't be happening. It just can't be real," she stuttered while side stepping the fact that I knew she'd equally kept a few things from me recently too. "This is all… it's too unbelievable. I need to wrap my head around it. I need to figure out what it means and what happens next."

"All it means is that you have a second chance to have someone else in your life. Someone who's world has already been revolving around you, even if secretly, for years. I didn't keep this from you to hurt you, Bella. I did it to protect you. What needs to happen next is you coming to terms with the fact that you apparently still have a lot to learn about someone you once thought of as only your boss. Things could be different if he wasn't a good man, but he is. The past doesn't matter. He's a good man now. He loves you and he wants to be apart of your life and your future."

She continued to shake her head in disbelief as she sucked back the sobs that were attempting to take over her breathing.

_Please calm down, baby. This isn't good, _I willed silently. I would be carrying her out of the park and straight to the hospital if she kept it up.

"So… Jake knew?" She stuttered. "For how long?"

"Awhile. I'm not sure how long, I'm guessing after Charlie found out he might have been the father of the twins," I answered her with a huff.

"Oh, God. Charlie has been the one all along. All this time, it's always been him pushing Jacob to be apart of us, of this." Her realization seemed to shake the ground underneath her because I was sure I saw her legs wobble. I was fast to extend my arms out to help steady her stance. "Please, let me wake up from this nightmare. It's just not possible." She quaked again and I shut my eyes when her arms wrapped themselves back around me.

_She still needed me. She was frantic and rightfully upset, but she would get through it and realize I was still the same me… _A fresh angry growl escaped her before I let the relief linger any further.

"Why is it so difficult for you to let me decide what I can and can't handle?" She brashly yelped and stomped her feet in the grass beside mine.

_Definitely frantic, but she was going to be okay. _She knew the complete story and I was positive it would be easier for her to accept. I knew it would. We were at the top of the hill. The decent would be a piece of cake. It had to be.

She was on the verge of tumbling even further. I felt it coming and knew I needed to distract her to help soften the fall.

"I'm not leaving you alone in this park. If you won't come home with me tonight, fine. I'll give you some time, but I'm not letting you walk away from me again. That's not how this is going to work. You'll let me get you back to Alice's and then you'll let me kiss you goodnight," I informed her firmly, then gestured with my head for her to follow me back out to the street.

She hiccupped back a small cry and wiped away the tears she'd shed before beginning to walk next to me, not saying another word or looking up.

I let out a sigh and tugged at my hair with frustration while my other hand took her fingers into my palm.

_This is beyond fucked, but I'm taking charge. _If she wanted to act like a child and fight me off, I'd act like her dominator and order her around until she snapped out of it. I wasn't about to give up on her. Not in a million years.

She didn't try to pull her hand away, but she didn't return the pulse I'd given her either. She simply stared straight ahead as her quiet cries returned.

I let her continue with her inner battle as the night's events settled in her mind. My words and my information had been a lot for her to take in, but she would get through it eventually. I had to believe that. What other choice did I have? She'd already shown me how strong she could be. This would just be another blip on our path.

_Fuck. _

_How the hell could this just be a little blip? She had her entire world yanked out from underneath her and she's twenty-four weeks pregnant, with twins for Christ sakes. _

"Please, baby. Try to think of the good things," I implored with gentle strokes of my thumb on the back of her hand.

"I don't want to think about any of it. I want to forget it ever happened. Why the hell did I have to open your damn laptop? Bella Swan fucks up yet again. Just add this one to my list."

She was starting to sound irrational and the cab driver was looking at us in concern from his rear view mirror. I tried my best to soothe her and after a few blocks, she leaned her head into my shoulder and sunk her body into mine, still unable to calm the tears. I ran my hands up and down the curves of her back and whispered reminders that I loved her, and that everything was going to be okay.

She never replied to my statements, her jaw was clenched way too tightly, and at times I could make out the sounds of her grinding her teeth which only furthered my own anguish over her emotional state.

It was going to take everything in me to leave her with Alice, but I would find the strength to do it. I had to give her what she had asked for, what she wanted. That was something I couldn't object to, no matter how much I knew only I could give her the comfort she needed.

I stepped out of the cab and extended my hands out to help her up onto her two feet when we pulled up to Alice's building. Since getting into the cab at the park it had begun to drizzle and the streets were wet. She was already shaky on her limbs and I didn't want to push our luck any further.

"Um, Sir, I…" the dweeby doorman tried to protest. I brushed him aside with a determined glare and walked up to the elevator to press the button against the wall. He backed down at the sound of Bella's quivering sobs and I made a mental note to thank him on my way out for backing the fuck off.

During the short ride up, she settled down quite a bit, probably trying to prepare herself for being seen by her friend again.

Alice wasn't one to deal with weeping for too long. She had explained that one drunken night in Italy and Bella had backed her up on it. _Maybe that's why Bella needs to be here tonight. She knows Alice won't let her wallow before she starts to hit her upside the head._

We stood in front of her door and I suddenly felt a lot more unwilling to let her go.

I increased my grip on her hand and pulled her body into mine, closing my arms around her waist softly and allowing her belly to fill the space between us.

I would miss holding her in bed, waiting for her to fall asleep before I closed my eyes to do the same. I would miss seeing her naked body get up two, maybe three times to use the bathroom. I would miss the feel of her stomach as I rubbed it to silently wish our babies pleasant dreams. I would miss snuggling into her neck and kissing her lips while half awake… whispering how I loved and could never live without her.

Tonight would be hell.

It wouldn't be the same to wake up alone in our bed. Being on the other side of the country while staying in a hotel room alone apparently softened the blow, and I was just now realizing that as I prepared myself to say goodnight to her. I wouldn't be using the word 'goodbye' because she'd be coming back to me sooner rather than later. I had faith that she would see the bigger picture shortly after I left her to herself.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. More than I will ever be able to put into words. Please come back to me soon," I murmured as I held her face between my opened hands. I would force her to look me in the eyes as I promised the next words to her. "If you understand nothing else from tonight, please understand that everything I do, I do for _you_. To keep you safe and to make sure you are taken care of in the best way possible."

She looked drowsily into my eyes and I watched as a new tear began to slide down the ivory skin of her soaked cheek.

"I know," she croaked sucking a breath back. "I love you, too. Thank you for giving me some space."

I nodded in response, welcoming the consolation I felt at her words, and tilted her chin up towards mine to kiss her. I couldn't ignore the taste of salt that drenched her soft lips but I wasn't about to let her go. I kissed her longer and harder, suggesting just how hard it was for me to walk away without her by my side. It would be our last embrace for who knew how long and I would make it last until one of us needed to come up for air. I deepened the kiss and felt her body fall into me as we continued to move our mouths in sync.

Though I could feel her kissing me back, I could also notice that she was preventing herself from letting go. Her wall remained up and guarded. She was persistent on keeping me on the other side.

"Text me when you get home?" She asked after breaking away to nuzzle her face against my chest.

"I will. Try to get some rest. You need it," I requested warmly but with some seriousness in my tone before moving her hair back behind her ears.

"I should be passing out shortly. My eyes feel really heavy," she granted and gave a hint of a smile, not doubt feeling the effects of out kiss.

"That's understandable. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I trust that Alice will take care of things from here, but promise me no more after-sunset park visits."

"I promise." She leaned up to kiss my cheek and turned the knob on Alice's door, giving me one last glance over her shoulder before disappearing to the other side and leaving me behind.

I was certain she'd return, that we'd be fine and that everything would go back to normal between us… but walking away in that moment when the door closed shut was one of the toughest things I'd had to do in a very long time.

* * *

**~*Bella*~**

Alice nearly attacked me at the door when I'd come in. Her hands held me still at my trembling shoulders as she inspected my body over for signs of something I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"I can't believe you took off on me like that, Swan!"

"I wanted to be alone."

"That's fine and dandy, but don't you ever take off in a taxi like that again when I'm expecting you to be following behind me! I turned around and almost had a coronary. Do you have _any_ idea what Edward would have done to me if anything had happened to you after I'd promised him I would take care of you?"

I couldn't fight back, it was only natural she'd be pissed at me, but it wasn't as if I hadn't texted her to let her know where I was going. I was a big girl, I could take care of myself and I'd known that if I had requested that she let me go alone, she never would have agreed to it. My only option was to take off.

After studying my face carefully, she dropped her rant and took me by the arm to lead me over to the sofa in the middle of her classically decorated apartment. I loved being at Alice and Jasper's. It had always felt like a second home to me. Especially during the months after Jacob had walked out.

_Jacob had walked out… _my words rang loudly in the back of my head.

Was I any better than him?

Had I not done the same thing to Edward?

A sudden sob left my lips and I was crying into my hands again while my best friend rubbed small circles against my back.

Alice wouldn't tolerate my crying for very long.

"Shh. Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"How, Al? My dad, the one I grew up calling my father, the one who referred to me as _his_ little girl for almost eighteen years was not the man I should have been calling daddy. How can everything go back to being _fine_? How can I move past this when I'll never be able to confront them about the lies they let me grow up with?" I asked through my tears while still feeling absolutely betrayed by the people who had raised me.

"You will because that's the kind of person you are, Bella. You pick up the pieces and move on. You're one of the strongest people I know and you'll get through this just like you've gotten through everything else."

"I just can't believe I'm one of the last people to find out," I muttered between breaths as I tried to regain my composure, something I had been trying to do for hours. I was a rollercoaster of a mess. I was right back to square one with nowhere to go next. "I can't believe that Charlie would live in a lie for all these years… that he would plant thoughts in Jacob's head… that he was the one doing it all. Literally _all_ of it, Alice."

I felt a feathery kick in my stomach in that moment and a smile snuck across my face thanks to one of my little one's reminder of his or her existence. I draped my hand across my midsection and patted the spot that was left tingling from the love tap. It was a nice reminder, something I'd definitely needed.

"I had no idea either, but I have to be honest, if I had, I would have done the same thing as Edward. Please don't be mad at me for that Bella, but it's the truth and you need to hear the truth right now."

I looked at her in absolute awe, then felt my glare take over as her words sunk in. _Betrayed by my own best friend._

"You're going to listen to me and listen to me good, Swan. What you're going through right now is not healthy for you or your children, but it's too late to undo any of it. Edward and Charlie wanted to avoid putting you at risk, they meant no harm and you know that. Deep, _deep_ down you know they didn't and you know they were right to do what they did. They were only looking out for you."

"He was going to walk me down the isle without telling me who he really was, Alice. Both of them were going to let one of the most important days of my life pass without sharing something they knew would have great significance to me."

"It's all twisted fate. Sometimes it's not the good kind, it's the fucked up kind, but it doesn't change who we are. It doesn't change who _you_ are or that both Edward and Charlie love you."

I listened to her advice and let her words settle, really comprehending what she was saying and knowing it was true. I was at least a big enough adult to accept that much.

I had always talked about Charlie as though he were already more like family than a boss. All it meant was that he really was more than that all along. I was still pissed as hell and would demand for more answers, but I also wasn't actually ready for them yet.

I needed to stop running from everything; I knew my problems wouldn't disappear. It was time for me to face the absurdities that life presented me with again, acknowledge them, and do my best to pick up the pieces and move on. Where would I be in three months when I brought two new lives into the world otherwise?

"I'm still mad at him."

"Of course you are, but you know he adores you and that everything he does is always going to be for your benefit. He didn't do this to hurt you. Neither of them did. Please tell me you believe that."

"I know… I do," I mumbled and leaned my head onto her shoulder. "How could they have kept it from me for all those years?" I asked dubiously while she increased her grip around me.

"I'm sure your mom and…"

"My _dad_. He will _always_ be my dad, Alice." I insisted as I fought back the menacing tears that were about to break through once again.

"I'm sure they had a good reason. That's why you need to talk to Charlie. Not tonight, but you should hear him out."

She was right but I wasn't ready to agree to that. I didn't know when I'd be ready. All I knew was that I was feeling more exhausted than I had ever felt and my eyes were begging me for sleep. Alice must have noticed too because she was already up and pulling on my arm to take me to her guest room at the back of the apartment. As soon as we entered the room she walked over to the large bed and pulled the gold and teal covers down and then patted the mattress, signaling for me to climb in after I'd kicked my jeans and t-shirt off to pull on my pajamas.

"I'll be back to spoon with you after I give Jasper a call," she said with a kiss to my forehead. I smiled at her promise and nodded, pulling the comforter up to my chin to snuggle deeper into the warm cocoon I had created with the help of my best friend.

I was more than willing to let my mind rest, to make it stop spinning once and for all. It was probably the earliest I'd ever gotten into bed but my need for sleep took over before I could entertain another thought.

I could only hope that I would be blessed with peaceful dreams of better times, instead of the nightmare that my life had unexpectedly turned into.

* * *

The sun shined through the bedroom window as I woke up to the sound of buzzing coming from the night stand beside my bed.

I stretched and rolled myself to the other side to find Alice still sleeping, mouth parted open and a suggestive smirk on her face. Knowing the pixie as well as I did, I guessed she was most likely having a sex dream filled with Jasper's image, so I decided to not disturb her. Discreetly, I rolled out of bed and grabbed my phone from the dresser, then made my way out to the living room.

I had two new text messages.

I stood motionless for a moment, trying to decide if I was ready to face real life so early in the morning.

_Well, it's not going to go away, _I reminded myself with a frown.

I grabbed my sketch back from beside the sofa and headed outside to Alice's balcony for some doodle time. I hadn't drawn anything in days it felt like, and my hand was itching to be placed to paper.

After getting settled, I held and fidgeted with the phone in my hand, not believing how hard it was for me to read two harmless messages without feeling like I'd be leaping off a cliff.

_I know you're upset and I know you feel betrayed, but please… I need to see you. -Charlie_

I repressed a breath and rubbed my eyes, praying for the tears to stay locked away for a little while longer.

_Not yet. -B_

That would be the only response I'd give for the time being. Even after a goodnight's sleep, I wasn't ready to face or have a civil conversation with him.

I groaned and laid back. God knew how much I wished I could rewind time and go back to never having opened Edward's laptop.

I knew the next text would be from him. I debated over the idea of waking Alice up and asking her to read it for me first, but I found the courage to do it all on my own after a few more seconds.

_Bella, I wanted to put it into words for you to read so you wouldn't be able to forget. I love you. I love you so, so much it hurts. I was lost before I met you and you helped me find my way back. I know you think I was the one who saved you, but we saved each other. Leaving you last night was hard, but I understood I had to give you what you asked for. Promise you'll come back to me soon. I won't be able to function until you do. I need you just as badly as you need me. I love you. -E_

I wiped the single tear that had slid down my face and allowed myself a smile. As always, he was right. I did need him. And I seemed to always forget that he needed me just as badly. We were each other's everything and I had sent him home alone when all he was doing was trying to protect me from a breakdown.

I was rather proud for having not ended up in the ER, but regretful that I had come close to it.

I pushed my hair back and patted my stomach twice. "Time to go home to daddy," I whispered quietly to myself, hearing a light giggle from behind.

Alice stood holding my suitcase out for me.

"How are you always such a smartass?" I asked her with a playful scowl.

"I know you well, babe. What can I say?"

Everything was much clearer to me after having had the rest I needed. Edward was only protecting me. He was being my protector in the same way he'd always been from the very first day we met. Never once had he done anything selfish or manipulative. He'd stood by my side when I'd done the worst thing I could have possibly done. It was my turn to fix things.

"I'm ready to go home."

"Yes, you are," Alice replied sweetly and gave me a steady hug. She was a damn fortune teller.

"Be gentle with him."

I kissed her on the cheek and promised I would before practically darting towards her front door. I had to get back to the one person I'd be spending the rest of my life with.

For better, or worse.

* * *

I slid my key into the door and slowly turned the knob, disapproving of the alarm that would notify Edward of my entry. Apparently I hadn't really learned my lesson about snooping because I was secretly wishing I could sneak up on him to see what he had been doing in my absence.

I heard his fast paced steps down the stairs before I could even shut the door to lock it and paused before turning around to face him.

"You're home." His voice was strained and it made my heart twist itself into knots.

I looked up at him and nodded my head chastely. I felt guilty for my behavior. I should never have become so mad at him. If anyone deserved my anger it was Charlie. Charlie and Jacob. Not Edward.

Never him.

"I owe you an apology," I started.

"No. You had every reason to be angry with me. I knew you wouldn't be happy when you found out, but it was the risk I took."

"I'm still angry, and hurt, but I understand why you did it. I don't want…" I paused and considered my words over carefully. "I can't be away from you right now. I need you more than ever. Just like you said," I added with slight hesitation. I hated that I couldn't sound so confident. I wanted to sound sure. I needed to sound strong so he would know I meant it.

He gave an honest smile and closed the space between us, his eagerness taking me by surprise, before his arms took their hold around my body. He held me intently and inhaled beside my ear. "I think I slept an hour last night. Tops," he admitted, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Not only did I feeling guilty for sending him home alone, but I also felt like crap over the fact that I had passed out in Alice's guestroom for a good eleven hours while he was most likely pacing in his office all night.

All I wanted was to stay in his arms a little while longer. It was the safest I'd felt in twenty-four hours. Being with him was where I belonged. We'd been through hell and back in a few month's time and we had always ended up finding our way back. It was because of him that I was still breathing. I knew that. _He_ knew that. Hell, everyone knew that.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I nuzzled myself deeper into him and let out a long sigh. "I'm fine."

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you're feeling. What you discovered last night… I know it shook your world," he pressured as he walked us over to the living room and we took a seat on the couch in the center of ourcity sanctuary. Of course I wasn't really fine, but I hadn't really let myself go to any tears yet and I was enjoying my content state too much to release it again so I wanted to avoid the topic just a little while longer.

"Can we just lay here for a few minutes first?" I asked. He answered by pulling me into his lap to lace his arms around my body, resting his hands lovingly on my belly and kissing my neck softly after brushing my hair back behind my shoulders.

"I missed you. All three of you," he confessed in my ear.

"I'm mad at myself for staying away as long as I did. Especially when you're leaving in three days to go get Bree."

"So the wedding is still on?"

I turned to look at him in bewilderment. Did he really think I would call it off? _Oh, my God. _I was the world's biggest heartless coward.

"Of course it's still on. I didn't mean any of what I said before I left. I was being entirely irrational."

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I was worried." His honesty tore me apart and my tears betrayed me as soon as his words settled in my head.

"I'm so, so sorry Edward. I didn't mean any of it. I know you love me and you were only trying to protect me. I never should have left. I should have stayed and talked to you, but I knew he was coming. I couldn't face him… I mean yes, I was upset at you, I said things that I shouldn't have said but—" He hushed me by bringing his hand up to cover my mouth.

"Enough. You came back and that's all that matters. You came back and you're still agreeing to become my wife. I can't ask for anything more. Your reaction last night was only appropriate, stop trying to make yourself feel bad about it. I just want you to promise me it will be the last time you'll leave before talking to me. We will have arguments, there will be fights. That's part of being in a relationship, Bella. What I don't want is you running every time you feel overwhelmed. Those are the times when we will need each other the most. And in turn, I will promise you to never, ever let anything or anyone else's issues come between us again. From now on you and what we have are my main priorities. Okay?"

I stared up into his eyes and nodded as more tears rolled down my cheek. He was quick to wipe them away with his finger tips.

"I don't think I'll ever believe how incredibly lucky I am. I continuously fuck up, but you always brush it off and take me back."

"I _take _you back? I think I'm lucky you came back as quickly as you did. I had no idea how long it would take for you to forgive me."

"I forgive you, if you'll forgive me."

"Of course, Care Bear." He turned my chin up to bring his lips to mine and I melted instantly at their touch.

_Why was I so stupid to run last night? _He was the best kind of medicine. Five minutes and it already seemed like it was all a bad dream.

"We still need to talk about Charlie, baby. You can't ignore it, not now that you know. You won't be able to move past it until you've actually faced it. I'll be with you if you want. I'll make sure it goes as smoothly as possible, but you need to let him tell you his side."

I exhaled and shook my head. "Can I at least have another day or two?" I requested, feeling fearful to look at him.

"If that's what you need, but it needs to happen before I leave to get Bree. I don't want you doing it on your own while I'm on the other side of the country."

It made sense. I had to see him. I had to give him a chance to explain himself. Charlie had never done anything in the five years I'd known him to make me think he didn't care about me. He'd always been there for me, and prior to the huge declaration, I'd always felt like he was looking out for me… and apparently for good reason. _He was my father. _What other reason did he need? He believed that he was my birth father and he'd stayed a stranger for the first eighteen years of my life.

"You can invite him over tomorrow night," I gave in and crumbled further against his chest. Edward pressed his lips to the top of my head and stroked my face with his thumb. He was proud of me. I'd managed to turn it all around.

"Promise you'll make him leave if it becomes too much?" I requested quietly. "And he needs some kind of physical proof that what he's saying is true, otherwise I don't even want to hear it."

He remained silent for a moment, then increased his grasp around me. "You have my word."

* * *

Edward insisted that we go see Dr. Young the following day to make sure everything was okay both internally and mentally, as he put it. My blood pressure had risen a bit according to our home reader, but I promised him I felt fine. A little more tired than usual, but that was supposed to be normal regardless.

After a quick visit where we filled my doctor in on the newest bomb dropped within my life, she seemed as though she were on the verge of tears herself over hearing what I had gone through.

"Bella, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Your blood pressure has sky rocketed. It's the highest it's ever been during your pregnancy. The news that you received, even for someone who wasn't pregnant, would have been enough to send them into the hospital. You two have been dealt blow after blow and it's amazing to me that you continue to come out on top. You are a lot like Wonder Woman, but you are _not_ invincible, Bella." she paused to let out a sigh and stood up to take my hand into hers. "That being said, I realize that until you get all this squared away you most likely won't be able to relax or settle your nerves. I really am concerned about your meeting with Charlie. If at any time you begin to feel overwhelmed to the point where the room becomes hazy or words aren't making sense I need you to walk away. And Edward, I will need you to call me, and get her to the hospital. I have half a mind to insist that this meeting take place here in my office."

"That's not necessary. I can handle it. I _will_ handle it," I swore.

I had no other choice but to do it. It had become clear to me that I wouldn't be able to think clearly again until I talked to my pseudo father. I hadn't been able to draw a single thing in the past two days and that in itself was driving me absolutely mad. It was only recently that I realized how much I had begun to depend on my doodles and my escapes on the balcony of our home to get lost in my drawings. It was apparently very therapeutic for me.

"The moment I think things are getting out of control I will have him gone and her in a taxi. I promise," Edward spoke up and squeezed my shoulders lovingly as he stood behind me. I looked back at him and offered a smile. I knew he would make sure I was well taken care of.

"Okay, then. You have my personal cell number. I will be sure to have it by me all evening. Please call me in the morning to let me know how things went. Bella, you need to get more rest. No over doing it. I insist that you do nothing but lounge around and let Edward here wait on you hand and foot until he has to leave for California. Do you have someone that can stay with you while he's gone? I can have a home nurse sent to your place," she said politely.

"That won't be necessary. My best friend will be here to help get things ready for the wedding. Will you be able to make it?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"As long as none of my patients go into labor, I will be there," she smiled and shot me wink as she shook Edward's hand. Dr. Young had become more than a doctor to us. She had become a friend and I was beyond grateful for that.

"Take care of her. Good call on bringing her in today. I'll see you two Saturday. Remember Bella, if you start to feel light headed, find a seat, close your eyes, and take deep breaths."

I nodded and thanked her once Edward helped me down off her examination table. I was ready to get back home for a nap before the big event tonight. I definitely needed one.

The cab ride back uptown was long and silent, although Edward made sure to hold my hand in his the entire way. His touch was reassuring and something I'd craved more and more of. I felt at peace when I was near him, and the moment he would simply leave the room I would feel the anxiety return as thoughts of the lies of my childhood would flood my memory.

"Go change. I'll make you some warm milk before you lay down," he told me as we crossed the threshold into our apartment.

I walked over to our bedroom obediently so that I could slip out of my dress and back into my sweat pants and oversized t-shirt to climb into bed after pulling the curtains in our room closed. I was still unsure of how I would react to hearing Charlie's story tonight, but I was positive that with Edward beside me the chances of me tumbling into darkness would be lessened incredibly.

After snuggling deep under the comforter, Edward came in with my mug of warmed milk then handed it to me with a smile. "I've got some work to get done, but I'll make sure everything gets started for dinner. Try and get some sleep in," he insisted then kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him and promised I would. I knew I'd be asleep in seconds after downing the drink he'd brought for me.

It was strange to me that I could feel so exhausted after only having been up for four hours but I was beat. Within moments of laying my head down onto the pillow, my eyes were slammed shut not wanting to open again for at least a few hours. Dr. Young's warning rang over and over again in my mind while I drifted off to sleep.

I was dreading one of the most difficult nights of my life, but with Edward by my side, I was sure I would get through it unscathed.

* * *

The doorbell to our apartment rang through the large open room and my hands were instantly folded in my lap while my fingers intertwined nervously with one another.

"Ready?" Edward asked cautiously after kneeling down in front of me at the couch.

I nodded, unable to speak out of fear that my voice would start to break in all traitor fashion.

"Just remember, nothing that he says can take away the memories of your childhood. Those are sacred. This will only be his story, not yours. You had eighteen years with two loving parents. When he explains everything you will see that, but you need to hear him out. Unless of course, it becomes too much. If you start to feel at all light headed you need to tell me immediately, Bella."

I nodded again and bit on my bottom lip nervously while taking the tiny pack of tissues from his hand. He left me on the couch and deliberately made his way around the corner just as Charlie rang the doorbell one more time.

_Jesus. Impatient much._

I could hear the whispering down the hall but I kept my eyes fixated on the stereo's bouncing lights across the room. I was glad for the distraction.

Alice was actually already stationed two blocks away at a dinner, incase anything did happen. She wanted to make sure she would be close by. Typical Alice, always wanting to plan ahead. She would always and forever be my backup.

My foot began tapping on the wood floor beneath me. The louder their footsteps became the quicker the pace of my lower extremity picked up.

"Bella," Charlie's heartbroken voice finally spoke and I slowly turned to glance up into his sunken eyes. He looked a complete mess. I'd never seen him so distraught, not in all the five years we had known each other.

"Hi, Charlie." His face grimaced at the sound of stress in my voice.

As hard as it was on me, I could only imagine what it was doing to him. I wasn't entirely heartless or self centered. I knew it was tearing him apart. How could it not? It was certainly raining hell on my own life.

"I'm so, sorry you had to find out the way you did. It was never my intention. I've wanted to tell you myself from the very first night I showed up on your door step, since the very first email I sent you but—"

"Charlie, before you continue, I need proof. If there is no proof I don't want these possibilities in my head any longer," I explained while watching the edge in my tone.

He nodded and removed a worn piece of paper from his jacket pocket, then handed it to me with a trembling hand. It was evident that the paper had been opened and closed numerous times because of the delicate condition the creases were in. I unfolded it and inhaled a steady breath as Edward took a seat beside me to take my other hand into his.

It was eerie how similar this letter resembled our own letter regarding my own babies.

On the paper was a bar graph sectioned off into two parts. The left side of the graph read _Child, _with my name underneath, then various numbers and percentages ran down below the heading, none of which did I understand. The second column was Charlie's DNA information listed under the words, _Potential Father_. I continued to scan the information and read the sentence under the graph that I had been preparing myself to read for the last two days.

_Charlie Chiefly is not excluded as the biological father of Isabella Marie Swan._

"So it is true," I whispered feeling my shoulders begin to shake. I was falling fast. I had hoped I would be able to hold it together for a little while longer but the chances were slim to none now.

I wiped the tears away, folded the paper back up, and handed it to Edward, unable to redirect my eyes toward Charlie.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't they tell me? How could you keep it a secret?" I yelled as the anger showed itself again.

"I tried. For the first few years, I tried to be around. But it was too hard. It became too much. I loved your mother with all my heart and to see her with someone who I once thought of as a best friend… It became too much to face," Charlie let out and took a seat across from us on top of the solid oak coffee table. "When I heard you call him daddy one day at the park, I knew I would never be able to be the man you needed me to be. You already had a father, and there was nothing that I would ever be able to do for you that he wouldn't get to do first. When you turned four I disappeared. I took off because I just couldn't deal with it anymore. You don't know this but your parents didn't actually get married until three months before your fourth birthday. That had been the nail in the coffin for me, Bella. Before that I always held a fantasy that one day I could win Renee back, and we could all be a family. I was delusional, obviously."

"But why would my mother never tell me the truth? Why would you guys keep something like that a secret?"

"I signed over my rights as your father so Philip could gain custody of you. I promised her I would never return if she promised me to never tell you the truth that your real father was out there, and that I was him. When I read in the paper that she had died in that car accident, I took that as a sign that life had given me a second chance to be apart of your future because you might have actually needed me then. And you did need me, but before I knew it… we'd already established this amazing connection and I was terrified to tell you the truth."

"So you just promised to never come see us again and she agreed to let me grow up with a lie? I don't buy that. You stayed in the city all these years and never once, you never _once_ wanted to come see me?"

"I'd only just returned to the city the summer before their death. I knew you were turning eighteen, and I'd cleaned myself up again. I decided to move here with the hopes that we might someday cross paths as strangers, but I never wished for the drastic event that actually brought us together. Your mother kept me informed over the years. She would send me a letter with a picture of you every year on your birthday. I read about the accident in the paper and it shook my world. Without even thinking it over I sent you that first email introducing myself as a friend of your parents. Which was the truth… We were best friends."

"You were mom's boyfriend when she went away to Europe with my dad, right after college," I whispered as things began to become clear for me.

"She was already one month pregnant before she left, but she had no idea until she went in for her yearly visit to her gynecologist after she'd returned from Italy. By that point she had already left me for Philip and I'd already begun drinking heavily."

The similarities of our shared experiences were giving me goose bumps. My mother and Charlie's story was so similar to mine and Jacob's it was almost unbelievable. I sucked back a breath and felt my lip tremble between my teeth as I bit down on it. I was so angry. I felt so betrayed. It made perfect sense that Charlie would be the one who had been giving Jacob all the advice to be apart of my pregnancy. He saw Jake's life mirroring his own and he didn't want him to miss out on all the things he'd lost with his selfish choice.

"So if my mother and father hadn't died, I probably never would have known about you?"

"No, I don't think that would have happened. I like to think we would have crossed paths eventually here in the city," he admitted. I knew that was because the thought of my mothering having to die in order for him to gain the courage to reappear in my life would have crippled him.

"I still don't understand how you could live with this for five years, Charlie."

"It hasn't been easy, but it helped that you opened your heart to me almost instantly. I'll never forget the first time you told me I'd make a great dad. We were closing up at the bar and I'd just talked you through one of you and Jake's first big arguments. Do you remember that?"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, remembering all the moments Charlie and I had shared over the years while I worked under his wing. "I remember. You told me that sometimes loving someone had to be more work than just loving them," I replied with a slight smile. I'd teased him uncontrollably that his advice had sounded like a fortune cookie fortune.

"Yeah," he chuckled as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "One of my wiser one-liners."

"It's all so surreal."

"I know it is, that's why I didn't want to tell you until after you gave birth. I didn't want to cause you any more stress. Edward helped me realize that. I had already done enough by blindly pushing Jacob on you guys. It was selfish of me to do that, I should never have stepped in, I had no right,"

"What's done is done, Charlie. Jake would have been an asshole regardless." I replied cutting him off.

"You have a point," he laughed lightly, standing up from his seat. "Thank you for agreeing to see me and listening to what I had to say. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm just happy you let me explain why I did what I did. If I could go back and change anything in my life, it would be that day at the park when I said goodbye to you on your birthday, Bella."

I wished desperately that I could remember those moments he was talking about but no matter how hard I tried my memory failed me. It was almost as though I had purposely locked them out.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm thankful that I got the five years I did. You've grown up to be an amazing young woman and I only wish I could take some pride in having been someone who contributed to that."

I could feel the tears pouring from my eyes as he began to walk away.

"But Charlie, don't you see. You did contribute to it." I jumped up from the seat to go after him. Edward followed behind me muttering that I needed to slow down. It didn't matter though, my adrenaline was already running over time. "You came into my life when I needed someone the most. Someone I could look to for guidance and reassurance that what I was doing with my life was worthy of who I was. If it wasn't for you showing up on my door step that night Charlie, who knows how far I would have lost myself to depression. You helped me move on and because of that I will forever be grateful to you."

He smiled a sad smile and shook his head bashfully while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"That being said, I need sometime with all of this…" I added.

"I understand. Take your time. I'll be here when… _if_ you decide you're willing to give me a second chance at being a part of your life."

I nodded and shifted my weight anxiously in front of him.

"Take care of her, Edward. You're a lucky guy, and you Bella are a lucky girl. This here is a fine man. I couldn't have wished for a better husband for you, Bella. I know you'll be good to her."

Edward thanked him for his declaration then escorted him past me towards the door to show him out.

I hesitantly walked back to the couch to take a seat so I could focus on my breathing. Now that he was gone and I was no longer fighting with myself to keep calm in front of him I could feel my walls breaking.

As much as it hurt, I knew the pain wouldn't last. It was only the initial shock. I would get past it as soon as Edward was back sitting beside me holding my hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern, no doubt worrying that I was having a panic attack.

"I'm fine. Just letting it all sink in."

"Okay, take a deep breath and let it out slowly," he guided gently while holding my hair back from my face. "You did great. I'm so proud of you, baby."

His admiration helped relax me further and as things began to settle I could feel my entire body relax beside him.

"I'll be okay. Time heals all, right? Plus, I'm glad I saw him. I needed to hear that," I admitted. He agreed and again told me how proud he was of how well I'd handled the entire conversation.

"I kept reminding myself that it was important that I stay calm for the wellbeing of the babies. I think I can do anything as long as I remind myself now that it's all for them."

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second."

As I had predicted, with Edward by my side, I could face anything. He was my rock and strength. Something I'd never take for granted again.

* * *

**~*Edward*~**

It had been ridiculously difficult to say goodbye to Bella at the airport. She'd insisted on coming along because she wanted to be with me up until the very last second before I'd have to go through the security check point at the airport to get on my flight to retrieve Bree for her long weekend visit with us. She was excited about her duty as Flower Girl Princess on what would be the happiest day of our lives. I was looking forward to getting my little girl and getting us back to the city ASAP.

Bella had somehow found it in her to get over the latest bomb in her life and had been able to pick herself up to get back into wedding planning mode. Unfortunately, she had yet to decide on whether or not she would still have Charlie walk her down the isle. I had faith that she would come around before the day came, but she on the other hand, wasn't so sure of herself. I'd told her it was entirely up to her, and whatever her decision was, it would be the right one.

I'd also spoken to Charlie twice since the incident, and each time he'd spent at least ten minutes apologizing. I felt bad for the man, but he had to take a cue from his daughter and learn to move on.

I could hardly believe the text Emmett had sent me right before I'd boarded the plane. Thankfully I'd already left Bella at the security gate so I'd gotten out of informing her of my discovery. I would do what I wanted with the information I had retained. It was only fair for me to retaliate after all the bullshit _he'd _thrown my way days before.

I looked down at my Blackberry and tossed it back and forth in front of me, calculating what my next move should be.

_Was just doing some internet surfing and came across an interesting fact. Seems Bella's ex is playing over at the House of Blues on Sunset Strip this evening. -Em_

Emmett was already in LA. He'd flown back with Rose so that she could get resettled before they started her shoots next week, and then had plans to fly back tomorrow evening with Bree and I for the wedding. He had told me he'd be waiting at LAX to take me to the beach house after I'd landed and expressed huge interest in his second text that he was dying to accompany me to my confrontation with the _fuckhead._

I had to question whether going to see Jake was the right thing to do two days before I was to marry Bella. The caveman in me was already pulsing and the longer I sat on the plane picturing getting one more hit in, the harder my fists clenched beside me.

Things had gotten intense again when Jacob sent me one last email before I blocked him from my account. He wanted to let me know he'd found out about the wedding and he'd do his best to not miss it.

That alone gave me just enough cause to confront him personally, but I couldn't shake the part of me that knew Bella would not be pleased with that decision.

When I got down the luggage claim I smiled at what was waiting for me.

Emmett was grinning like a monkey.

"Hey, bro! How was the flight? Welcome home. How's Bella doing?" He asked while we walked over to the carousel to grab my own bag.

"She's doing better. She and Charlie talked. She's trying to decide what to do next now," I told him, lifting my bag off the belt.

"Where you staying? At Rose's?"

"Obviously. She's working tonight, so I'm all set to head out to the strip. We're going right?"

I looked at him, trying to make up my mind once and for all.

_Is it worth the risk, getting one last hit in on the mother fucker, or is it time to be the bigger man and walk away once and for all from the cockroach that doesn't deserve even half the effort?_

It was time to decide.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that was exhausting, but the hard part is over. I promise. This chapter was rough, I'm not going to lie. Hopefully I did it justice.**

**Only a few more chapters to go folks. I know, I'm sad.**

***So what do we think? Should Edward go pay Jake a visit, or should he walk away from this undisguised opportunity?***

_**Let me know your thoughts!**_

**Big thanks to my beautiful beta CC. I *heart* her hard.**

**Also one of TMT's biggest fans has made Two Makes Three's first ever fan video. Riss I LOVE you! It seriously made me cry. You can find the link to that on my profile. It's beautiful. *heart***

**Please review because it makes me smile and everyone loves to smile.**


	35. A Few Bumps & A Surprise

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. Stalker and his Care Bear belong to me though so please respect. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. A nice surprise in this chapter though, to make it up to you. **

**

* * *

**

**A Few Bumps & A Surprise **

**Chapter 35 **

**~*Edward*~**

While listening to Emmett list the reasons on why we should go confront Bella's ex, I flagged us down a cab outside the airport terminal. His reasoning was making leeway in my mind, but I wouldn't admit that. Not out loud. If he knew there was even the slightest chance that I could be talked into going, he would never let up. Once Emmett smelled blood it was all or nothing, if the prick deserved it. Jake, he definitely deserved a good ass kicking.

"Come on man, you don't have to hit the mother fucker, let me do that part for you. After what he pulled, you know he deserves it. That should have been the last straw for you, this was meant to be! The man upstairs is totally giving you the thumbs up by providing us with this opportunity. Stop being such a girl."

"He may deserve it Em, but Bella is my priority now, not some need to mark my territory in order to claim what's rightfully mine. She wouldn't be happy with me if I came back to the city with a black eye the day before our wedding." I carefully pointed out to him. I had to make him understand that my decision to not go to the club was the right one, or else we would be having this conversation all night.

"That dick won't get a single hit on you, I swear it!"

"No," I replied firmly, "I'm not going. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's gotten to me. He's not worth the effort, or my time. Let him show up, I've already hired security both for the ceremony and the reception. He'd be an idiot to show his face." Thankfully my logic was working again, now that my testosterone levels had simmered down.

"Well shit. Why do you have to be so damn responsible now Cullen. You used to be so much more fun. This marriage stuff is totally cutting your balls off." My friend teased sarcastically. I knew he was joking, otherwise I'd be hitting him upside the head right about now.

"I need to think about Bella and the babies before I make any, and all decisions now. I'm sorry. Besides, I'd much rather go have a drink with you at the bar. Then go pick up Bree a little early."

"I know, I know. You've grown up right before my eyes. I'm just busting your balls." Emmett joked then slapped my shoulder hard, almost knocking the wind out of me. _Mother fucker._ I shrugged him off and took my phone out to text my girl, letting her know I'd arrived safe and sound.

_I'm here baby. Heading to have a drink and get some food with Em, then I'm going to get Bree. We got on an earlier flight. Missing you terribly. Hope you're having fun with Alice and not getting cold feet. I love you… 48 more hours till forever, Care Bear. -E_

I hit send, and then slid the phone back into my pocket before lifting my bag up into the back seat of the Taxi. Emmett told the driver where we were heading .

I knew this was the right decision. The responsible one, just like Emmett had said… even though my fists were still tingling to meet Jacob Black. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, because in two days time, I would have everything he'd ever dreamed of. Nothing I could do to him tonight could ever compare to that heart fail he would experience.

* * *

I'd just arrived at Jane's and was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching Bree color when my ex sat down beside me with a loud sigh.

_Great now what? I know that tone. _She had something to say and I wasn't really in the mood for it.

"So, is Bella ready for the big day?" She asked softly hitting my knee with her own.

I eyed her suspiciously, then nodded my head, "Yup, just getting the final touches taken care of with her friend Alice back home."

"Oh right, the television star. How is Victoria Rachelle doing? I noticed she hasn't been in the press as of late. I saw your picture a few times with her though while I was standing in line at the grocery store. She's gorgeous."

"She's behaving herself now, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, no such thing as bad publicity though, right? You're lucky Bella is such a trusting soul."

I shrugged not really caring much for the awkward conversation Jane was pushing onto me. I was feeling beat, and more than ready to get Bree back to the beach house so we could fall asleep watching Beauty and the Beast in bed. I just wanted to get back to Bella and I knew sleep would bring me to her that much sooner. It made me uneasy to be away from her these days, especially with everything going on with Charlie, and the wedding. I couldn't help but worry, for whatever reason; the bullshit always seemed to rain the hardest when I was away from her.

"So, um…" she paused, looking away bashfully. I instantly found myself wishing Tanya was home, and not already in India getting things settled for both her and my ex.

"Spit it out Jane." I pushed back with edge in my tone, and then leaned against the couch, crossing my arms in front of me. I'd suspected that she was shocked when Bella had so easily agreed to relocate out here for Bree. I was waiting for a new tougher requirement in order for our arrangement to work; I just had no idea what it might be.

"Are you sure _you're_ ready, Edward?"

_What the fuck kind of question was that?_

"I don't think I would have asked her if I wasn't, _Jane_." I growled lowly then stood up to get my daughter ready to leave. I wasn't sticking around to have this discussion, but Jane followed closely behind me into Bree's bedroom. She then let out another exasperated sigh before closing the door softly behind her. I could tell she wanted to keep our conversation private. I was at least grateful for that because our daughter's been known to pick up statements in a conversation, and repeat them over and over again in sing-a-long format for hours, sometimes days.

Jane cleared her throat from behind me, and then took another deep breath. I could hear her foot tapping nervously from where she was standing against the wall, and could already picture her disapproving face glaring behind me, "It's just… I don't want you rushing into this because she's having your baby."

"_Babies," _I corrected her firmly, "that's not the only reason I want to spend the rest of my life with her though." I added confidently then closed the pink and purple princess suitcase to zip it up. When I turned around Jane was standing maybe six inches away from me with a frown on her face.

I knew that look all too well. She was determined to be my problem tonight.

Memories of mine and Jane's random hook ups were flooding my thoughts. I realized these were the situations that almost always brought her back to me. Tanya going away… Jane being lonely… needing affection… me normally not giving a fuck and just longing to be with something that felt familiar.

"It's time I leave." I replied calmly then began to walk past her. She instantly grabbed my arm to keep me still, and pulled me back around to face her.

"Are you sure she gives you everything you want, everything you'll _ever_ need. You've known her for such a short amount of time, and in that time she's been pregnant more than not. What if she's really some booze crazy party girl? She is a bartender after all, and her former _lover _is a rock star."

_What the hell was this, the Bella Inquisition? _Jane had loved her from the beginning. Why now was she questioning my feelings for the girl who had stolen my heart, and been nothing but wonderful to our daughter?

"She's given me more than I've ever dreamed of having, Jane. More than I thought was possible to find in another human being."

I really wished that I'd passed on that last shot with Emmett before heading over here. My judgment was feeling a bit cloudy and I knew I'd be feeling much more comfortable with this situation if I wasn't feeling slightly intoxicated.

_Way to be irresponsible, you responsible fuck._

"She gives you everything? Just the way you like it?" Jane cooed tracing her finger down my arm suggestively. I looked down into her eyes with obvious shock all over my own face. _What was she doing? She was married now for Christ sakes, and she knew I was in love with Bella. This is crossing the line, even for what we might have had in the past._

I needed to get out of here, fast.

I pulled my arm away from her and moved in the direction of the door, but she slammed her opened hand against it from behind me, pressing herself against my back to wrap her other arm around my torso.

"Edward stop it. This is your last chance to have a piece of something that you won't be tied to forever. You know you miss me; I see the way you still look at me sometimes. " Jane whispered against my neck, and then kissed it softly. I closed my eyes and turned around to slowly push her away from me, trying my best to keep calm so I wouldn't frighten Bree in the other room.

"No Jane, this is _not_ happening. Bella is my life now. I would never… I don't ever want to be touched again by anyone, except her. The way I look at you is only related to the fact that you gave me the most wonderful gift I have in my life, our daughter. It means nothing more than that."

She continued to stare at me with a tortured expression on her face before crossing her arms to glare in my direction with her nostrils flaring.

"Really? So not even this can change your mind?"

I knew I was in trouble. When my ex set her mind on something, she didn't let up till she'd completed her mission, and when I was her mission, she was used to getting her way. This was a fact.

I watched hesitantly as she reached back to swiftly unzip her dress, and then let it fall to her feet before I could stop her.

"It's been awhile since you've seen something this _toned_ huh?" She asked with a torturous giggle. I rolled my eyes while she slowly rubbed her hands across her flat midsection then shook my head feeling embarrassed for her.

"You're being ridiculous, what would Tanya say if she walked in right now?" I asked with a sneer.

"First off, she's on the other side of the world; secondly, she understands that I still sometimes crave cock, Edward. You do remember our extensive toy collection don't you? Come on Eddie. You know you want to. I've never let you down. One last _power fuck_, for old times sake." She whispered the last part and ran her finger down my chest then back up and under my shirt, to give skin to skin contact.

This wasn't going to happen.

"_No. _Have more respect for yourself. If you're having issues with cock you'll have to find it else where, because mine's not available anymore." I told her firmly as I bent down to pick up her dress and handed it to her. Unfortunately, Bree came busting through the door before her mother could finish the embarrassing task of draping the garment back over her head.

"Momma, Daddy? You play dress up?" She asked innocently staring at her mother as she stood looking ashamed in her underwear and nothing else. Jane continued to clutch the dress at her chest with her eyes glaring in my direction. She was livid and it was all my fault.

"Let's let mommy get dressed princess." I instructed as I took my little girl by the hand to lead her out so I could help her get her shoes on.

"I can do it by myself daddy, Ms. Laura showed me how." I smiled trying my best to forget the situation that was still in the other room. I knew Jane would be out any minute still fuming over being shot down. I'd never turned her down before. This was something she definitely wasn't used to. It was also something I'd had a feeling was coming. It all made sense. Her unease over Bella, her wanting to challenge Bella's dedication to me and Bree, then being surprised by how much my girl was willing to give up for us. Before Bella, I had been her go-to-guy whenever she was craving a good fuck. She knew that would be no more though, and now she was panicking. I'd had my suspicions that this was what her main issue was when it came to me marrying Bella, but I never thought she'd actually act on her impulses.

I watched as Bree slipped her socks onto her feet followed by her velcro Disney Princess sneakers. She pulled the straps tightly across before pushing them down for fastening all on her own and I was smiling like a proud father over the simple accomplishment. She'd done so much growing up over the last few months. It truly amazed me how far she'd come when I really took a step back to admire all the strides she'd made.

I heard the door open and close behind me then turned around to find an embarrassed looking Jane walk into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of vodka from the freezer. I let out a sigh and made my way towards her, knowing I couldn't leave things like this because as crazy as she drove me, she'd always have a soft spot in my heart for giving me my daughter. I knew she was just having a difficult time with the idea of leaving her behind while I moved on with my own life.

"It's not you Jane. Though it is fucked you'd do that to Tanya, still."

"Shut it, she knows my _needs, _and she knows my weaknesses when it comes to _you_." Jane snapped at me, and then shot the chilled glass of clear liquid back between her lips to gulp it down. "It's just one last fuck, I don't see what the big deal is. You didn't even get a decent bachelor party."

"I love Bella, I would never do that to her. That's what makes it a big deal, there's no one I want to be with but her. That's the big deal. She is my life now, and she will be my wife in two days. That Jane, is the big deal." I informed her firmly then leaned in to kiss the top of her head as a sign of truce. "I know it's hard for you to accept, but I've found my soul mate, and she's not only good for me, but she will be good for Bree too. We will take good care of her, I promise. I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't think this was true." I assured her heart broken face.

Jane didn't like having her toys taken away from her.

I saw her lip quiver and caught the tear that fell from her eye.

"I just never thought…"

I quickly interrupted her, "You always thought I'd be around, I know. Things change though; you need to be happy for me, just like I was happy for you and Tanya."

"You hated Tanya."

I smiled and nodded my head remembering our early fights when she had first introduced me to the new love of her life.

"It's hard to let go. I know that better than anyone else." I reminded her with a forced smile.

"You were supposed to stay a play boy forever." She pouted.

I laughed at her demand and leaned back against the kitchen counter feeling better about the direction our conversation was going in.

"Sorry?"

She grimaced and took a deep breath, "No, I'm sorry for my behavior. It's just…"

"It's scary to know you're losing something forever, I understand. I've felt that before too." I assured her again then shot a wink and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. She was hugging me before I knew it and I gave in because she was at least clothed now and knew how I felt about her ridiculous behavior.

"There are days when I still miss you, when I still cry thinking about what we could have had together… the family we could have been." She admitted with tears falling from her eyes now.

I glanced over at Bree nervously, hoping she wasn't observing her mother's erratic behavior.

This was my bipolar ex though, and her mother, Bree had to be use to it. Thankfully she was stationed in front of the television now twirling to the songs of Pocahontas.

"That's only because I'm moving on." I assured her.

"I can't help it…. I feel like she's replacing me in so many ways. I don't want to go, but I can't be away from Tanya, look at me it's been four days and I'm ready to fuck your brains out and you don't even have a vagina. Bree talks about Bella nonstop, like she's the greatest thing ever, and at night I have to sing her that damn 'When You Wish Upon a Star' song now because _your _Bella had to start that shit."

I smiled at the sight of seeing my ex so riled up. "It's just a song Jane."

"It's something new… something I had nothing to do with. How many more things will there be that I have nothing to do with every time I come back, Edward?"

"This is your doing. You could have talked Tanya out of taking the job," I warned sternly. I wasn't going to let her blame Bella for anything.

She said nothing, instead turning her back towards me to hiccup back another cry. I reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged me away, "Just go. Take care of Bree." She whispered softly. I frowned but followed her instructions.

"Come on baby, it's time to get going. Go get your doll and then come back to say goodbye to your mother." I told my little girl then closed her coloring book, and took her red crayon from her tiny hand. She looked up, seemingly frustrated, but followed my cue after her initial hesitation without any further prompting.

"Goodbye Jane. Take care of yourself, we'll see you in a few days."

"I'm sorry, I…."

I hushed her softly and shook my head, not wanting her to continue. "It's okay. Freak outs happen." I guaranteed her, and then watched as Bree skipped back into the room to throw her tiny arms around her mom to say goodbye. "Bye bye momma. Be back soon. I'm gunna go be a flower princess." Bree told her in a sing song voice then skipped towards me to take my hand into hers. I shot Jane a wink seeing her bottom lip quiver before giving me one final wave goodbye.

Our relationship was fucked from the start, but bottom line, she gave me the most wonderful gift and for that I'd always be indebted to her. I suppose that's why I'd dealt with her bullshit for as long as I had.

Tonight's events weren't important; there was no point in discussing anything further. I'd made myself perfectly clear this time, so I knew Jane would never cross this line again. I meant what I'd said. I would never do that to Bella, not ever.

"Daddy, is my Momma Bella good? Babies are good, yes?" Bree's tiny voice asked beside me in the back of the cab.

I nodded with a smile and rubbed the top of her head playfully. "Everyone is good, and ready to see you again. Wait till you see your princess flower girl dress, you're going to love it." I promised her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"I know. Momma Bella promised I would love it, daddy." Bree playfully informed me while she let her fingers dance across my knee. I smiled and let out a laugh feeling good about having my daughter near me. It was going to be a special weekend, and I had made the right decision in not going to see Jacob Black tonight. Getting a stress free night alone with my daughter was exactly what I needed, even if I was feeling like this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

The next morning Bree and I were up at the crack of dawn. Actually Bree was up an hour before dawn cracked, but I'd some how convinced her to play in her room for another hour before I finally managed to get myself out of bed.

Emmett and Rose were at our door right on time, and the four of us were on our way to the airport when I got my first panicked text of the day from Bella.

_Edward, what flight are you on exactly… and what airline. What gate are you flying out of? -B_

I frowned looking down at the phone and quickly replied,

_D__elta, 8:30, we should get there around 2:40. Em and Rose are on our flight, and my mom gets in later tonight. Everything ok? -E_

As soon as the cab pulled up to the airport Bree was already singing 'Let's Go Fly a Kite', from Marry Poppins at the top of her lungs, and Rose was grimacing with every note she hit. I could already tell she was contemplating on asking Emmett if they could change their flight to one without a child on it.

Not everyone enjoyed my daughter's carefree behavior, just another reason why Bella was so special though. Never once had I ever seen her grimace over Bree's carefree erratic behavior and that meant more to me than anything else.

Once we were out of the cab things got a little crazy; people were running around offering to take our bags for check in; a few pan handlers asking for spare change; and Bree deciding she wanted to suddenly belt out the entire sing-a-long Disney tape she had just watched at the beach house before we'd left… choreographed numbers and all.

I didn't think we'd ever make it down to the gate, but I found myself smiling as I realized soon enough these trips would be even more chaotic with two new little ones toting along.

"Okay guys, we board in ten minutes, last call for bathroom breaks?" _Uncle _Emmett suggested after we'd set our carry-on bags down outside the terminal that would take us to our plane.

"Auntie Rosie, take me please." Bree requested with a smile up towards the ceiling.

"Sure thing kid, let's do this." Rose took my little girl by the hand and shot me a wink before throwing a kiss onto Emmett's cheek.

"She'll be a great mother someday." My best friend joked loud enough for his girl to hear.

"Keep dreaming big boy, this body will not be ruined with baby making." She warned mockingly then shot him one last smirk before disappearing through the bathroom door a few feet away.

"So you ready for this shit, no cold feet yet?"

"Yes, and never. I've never been more sure about anything else in my life, Em. I swear it."

My friend let out an exaggerated sigh and slapped my shoulder, hard. For a moment I considered sucker punching him, but realized he really didn't know his own strength sometimes.

"Have you talked to the bride yet today?"

"Yah we were texting actually; thanks for reminding me. Things got crazy." I reached into my pocket to grab my phone then saw the screen was blank. _Shit! Fuck, my battery. _

"Go plug it in for a few minutes over there." Emmett suggested after noticing my situation. I nodded and followed his suggestion, hoping I could at least send her a text letting her know I'd been an idiot and forgotten to plug my phone in last night.

As soon as the power hit my Blackberry I was surprised to see I had six new text messages.

Panic surrounded me almost instantly.

_Jesus Christ, this can't be happening. Edward don't freak out, I have to tell you something, but don't freak out. I need you to stay calm, maybe we can fix this. -B_

The next text had been sent a minute and a half after the first one.

_Why aren't you answering me? This is no time to go MIA, WTF? Where are you? Call me now! -B_

Why was she freaking out? What was she talking about? I'm about to get on a plane back to her, what the fuck is there to freak out about?

_Baby, please, please call me, I need to know you're okay, that nothing's happened. If you see him Edward, please walk away. Don't let him get to you, Please. I need you to walk away. -B_

Who the hell… my head was spinning but it only took me another five seconds to put the pieces together. Unfortunately, I put them together just as I heard Emmett shouting my name from across the terminal. My head snapped up just in time to see Jacob Black speed walking my way with his fists already drawn at his sides. I saw Emmett rushing Rose to get Bree out of the area before he could run over to where I was standing in the corner of the heavily populated room.

_What the fuck was he doing here? This isn't happening. How the fuck does this shit keep happening?_

"Oh this was meant to be Cullen, here I am rushing back to the city, but you're already here waiting for me."

"Jake, back the fuck off, don't do this man." Jasper was shouting while he tried to pull Bella's ex away from me. I stole another glance back towards where I'd seen my daughter last and was thankful to no longer see her witnessing this dumb fuck acting like loose cannon. I couldn't let her watch this, any form of violence would send her into an emotional meltdown. It was one of her triggers and I knew I'd never be able to settle her down in time to get on this flight… that is if I didn't get put in jail for knocking this fucker out.

My phone was suddenly ringing in my hand and I looked down to see Bella's smiling face staring back at me. Her request for me to just walk away also began ringing in my ears while I tried to calculate my next move rationally in my mind. I needed to stay calm. I needed to do this for both my girl and my daughter.

"Jake, don't do this here." I growled loud enough for him to hear once he was standing just a few feet away from me, his nostrils flaring, dark eyes glaring into my own.

"Why not? Am I wrong? This isn't just coincidence."

"What, me on a flight with my daughter and friends so that I can head back to the city to marry Bella, or you getting on a flight thinking you can go back to the city to change that?" I asked heatedly.

"Edward, just stay calm." Jasper warned me carefully. I shot him a look like he'd just grown a second head and motioned to him that I was fine. I was determined to keep calm because that's what Bella had asked me to do.

"Jacob I have no issues with you. I'm here with my daughter going home. Can we please be adults about this?" I asked throwing my hands up at my sides, praying that he would at least respect the fact that my little girl was in the general area.

I saw him grimace at my request and stand down after noticing Bree was still only a few feet away in the gift shop.

"I'm not going back for her, or you, you arrogant shit. We're just going home. The tour's over… but that doesn't mean I won't be around the park tomorrow for my afternoon stroll. I've been away for so long, I'm longing for some familiarity."

"You wouldn't fucking dare," I snarled feeling my anger rise up again.

"_Relax, _I'm joking. I was drunk when I wrote you that last email. I've sobered up. I feel bad about the entire situation, okay? I'm sorry Bella had to find out about Charlie the way she did. When I got the restraining order I freaked out. You can't blame me for that."

I looked at him with complete shock taking over my face.

_Did I just hear him apologize? _

I wasn't sure if I believed what he was saying, but something inside told me to take his word for it because there really was no other option at this point. If it meant we could walk away peacefully then I would take it. What other choice did I have?

"Okay that's all good Black, but if you really felt that way, why did you look like you were ready to throw down ten seconds ago?" I asked hesitantly.

"I can't help it, the sight of you still makes me want to punch your face in. I'm over it now. It's cool, I'm calm. I wouldn't do anything in front of your kid. I'm not a total monster."

I continued to eye him suspiciously until he extended his arm out to me in truce, just as Emmett appeared at my side already huffing and puffing ready for a fight.

"Dude don't buy his bull shit." My friend growled lowly beside my ear.

I shrugged him off and swiftly shook my enemy's hand.

"You stay out of my way; I'll stay out of yours." He added smugly and I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. I had no other choice but to file it away under 'things to remember' though, because right now I needed to stay focused on what was going on in front of me. "See you on the flight."

I nodded and took a step back pulling Emmett with me. "Where's Bree?"

"She's with Rose in the gift shop. What the hell was that? One second he looked like he was going to run you through the window and the next he's shaking your hand? What are you, the Asshole Whisperer?"

"Shut the hell up. That's a fucked up mental picture. Jesus." I warned shaking the image from my head. "I don't know. He backed off. Whatever it was, I couldn't fight him here without going to jail. I had to go along with it, and accept the truce even if I don't buy it for a second." I told him firmly while glancing towards Jake and Jasper on the other side of the terminal. Jasper looked absolutely defeated by the situation he found himself in, and I felt terrible for having something to do with it, even if it wasn't my doing. I shot him a look, letting him know I was fine, and for him to stay with his band mate. He quickly returned the gesture before shoving Jake back towards the rest of the band.

"Let's get the girls and get on the plane." I added then grabbed my phone from the outlet to call Bella. Before I did anything else, I needed to let her know I was okay.

* * *

The flight was long, and the cab ride home felt even longer. I couldn't get into the apartment fast enough, and I could tell Bree was feeling just as anxious as I was. I needed to have Bella in my arms again, especially after the last three hours of bullshit I'd had to sit through. I stuck my key in the door but before I could turn it, the knob was already being pulled away from my hand by someone opening it on the other side. My daughter wasted no time in attaching herself to Bella's side to kiss her belly two times with a tight hug.

"Hello babies, hello Momma Bella." Her little voice called out without looking up towards anyone in particular.

Bella said nothing. She just looked up into my eyes with nervous tears threatening to make an appearance, while her bottom lip trembled between her teeth. She was stressed, worried, and relieved, but all I could think about was kissing her in the privacy of our bedroom as soon as we got Bree busy with something in her own room. The last two days had been filled with so much chaos I was ready to erase the entire memory and I knew only Bella would be able to do that for me.

"I missed you so much Care Bear." I whispered beside her ear then pulled her in against me. I felt both of us relax instantly and I smiled knowing she had been craving me just as badly as I had been craving her.

"I just still can't believe he was on your flight."

"I can believe it, but it really was no big deal, I promise." I mumbled then rubbed her back softly with the palm of my hand. I wanted her to know it didn't matter, that all that mattered was that I was home again and tomorrow we would be becoming husband and wife.

"How are things here?" I asked brushing her hair back so I could kiss the top of her head. Her skin was soft on my lips and the smell of her shampoo already had my toes curling in my shoes.

"All systems go. Alice will be here at midnight." She replied with a slight frown. "I can't believe I have to spend one more night away from you."

"Hey, you're the one wanting to keep this silly _tradition_." I reminded her playfully while we watched Bree skip in front of us towards her bedroom.

"It's not silly, it's…" she paused trying to find the right words, "it's just something I'd like to do, anything we can do right… with tradition… at this point, we should do. No sense in messing with our karma anymore, right?" She teased me after I'd draped my arm across her shoulder to walk her towards the back of our house.

"I had a dream last night," she was suddenly warning me with a smile and I was already grinning like a love drunk fool.

"Uh-oh."

"No, it was a good dream, hear me out and then tell me what you think. It's totally because of 'A Baby Story', I fell asleep watching it,"

I smiled at her honesty and nodded my head already feeling better by the sound of her voice relaxing thanks to Bree and I being home.

"So, in my dream we told everyone at the reception what the twins are. If they're boys or girls I mean."

"Did we now?" I was smiling even wider at the sound of this news.

"We did." She giggled and latched onto my arm while we stood in the doorway watching Bree tear apart her dress up closet almost frantically.

"Where is it Momma Bella? Where is the Flower Girl Princess Dress?"

We both laughed together at Bree's simple request, and Bella detached herself from me to go to our bedroom to retrieve the box that the special dress had been safely stashed away in for the last week.

When she returned she held the box out in front of Bree with a big pink bow sticking to the top of it. "I hope you like it."

"Oh I will." Bree promised then snatched the box and ran to her tea party table to open the lid.

The squeals of delight that came pouring out of my daughter tiny lips were some of the happiest sounds I ever could have imagined hearing.

"I love it! Perfect, now I can be a perfect flower girl princess."

"You could be a perfect flower girl princess in jeans and a tee-shirt, kiddo." Bella assured her, and kissed her cheek after kneeling down to her level to pull her in for another hug.

"I won't play dress up in _this_ but I _will_ play dress up, okay? Let's." Bree announced with affirmation, and then wiggled from my girl's grasp to close the box back up and trot back over to her closet to get lost in the many costumes she had to choose from.

I smirked down at Bella and extended my hand to help her back up off the ground. "Now I need to give you something, so you need to come with me _Ms. _Bella." I informed her trying to hide my own smirk as I gave one last instruction to Bree that we would be right back and for her to stay in her room.

We were almost running to the privacy of our own room hand in hand, she wanted my kisses just as badly as I wanted hers. I needed them so that I might be able to finally put my confrontation with her ex out of my mind.

"So do you want to hear the rest of my idea?" She asked after I'd gently pushed her back up against our closed bedroom door.

"Of course, but can I kiss you first?" I asked just as sincerely.

"Of course, Stalker." She whispered back and I didn't hesitate for another second before bringing her mouth to mine. Our lips moved almost frantically against one another's, while her hand got lost in my hair tugging it gently just the way I liked. She moaned into my mouth as I found my way up her skirt, feeling the smoothness of her thighs, my fingers brushed over her silky skin all the way up to the lining of her already moistened panties.

"I missed you." She breathed against my cheek, with her eyes staring deeply into my own. _Fuck, I missed those eyes._

"You missed me, or you missed my fingers?" I teased her smiling against her own grin before she could reply.

"Both."

I let out a hungry growl and swiftly lifted her up to cradle her in my arms then carried her to our bed while my teeth nibbled at her shoulder blade. Her carefree laugh made everything else disappear, just like I knew it would. She was the antidote to my everything, but I didn't dare say that out loud or she'd be making fun of me for hours.

"No, no, we can't. If we do _it _tonight, we can't do _it_ tomorrow, and I'm going to want to have incredible mind blowing marriage induced sex as Mrs. Edward Cullen in twenty four hours, _Mr_. Cullen." She reminded me with a pout accented by her heavy breathing as it moved past my ear. I let out a frustrated sigh and kissed her lips softly one last time before setting her down gently onto her back against the bed below her. I kicked my shoes off and climbed onto the mattress beside her. Instantly, I brought her back up against my chest so that I could wrap my arms around her, and kiss her neck multiple times till she pleaded with me to stop out of fear that I might make her pee from her laughter.

"Seriously, these babies are sitting on my bladder as it is." She warned playfully.

"Okay then, distract me with this idea you dreamed up, regarding the outing of our babies," I suggested playfully before I bit her lip between my teeth. She giggled again and wiggled herself deeper against me, and then brought my hand to her belly to lace her fingers between my own.

"What if we have our cake be either blue or pink? Like the inside part?" She explained shyly while she traced my bottom lip with her finger.

"We'll cut into the cake then whatever sex they are, that's what the cake color will be. So when we slice it open, we find out with everyone else; blue cake for a boy, pink for a girl."

I was already beaming at the sound of her plan.

She was ready to find out. By this time tomorrow we would know what our twins were and I would be able to possibly buy my sons their first baseball mitts.

"But what if we get one of each?" I asked realizing there might be a flaw in her plotting.

"Two separate tiers of the cake." She replied proudly. She'd obviously planned all this out.

"You've thought of everything." I whispered back then increased my grip around her. She cleared her throat nervously and I already knew what was coming next. "You've already called the baker haven't you?"

She giggled then turned herself around to face me. I instantly scooted myself down to her belly to kiss it softly while looking up at her with admiration.

"I told Dr. Young she could call the baker and tell them what colors they should use and they've promised to have it all ready by tomorrow afternoon. I knew you'd say yes." She exclaimed with a smirk trying to act calm over the realization that we would know the sex of our babies sooner rather than later.

"It's a wedding gift for the both of us." She added smiling down at me now. I nodded my head in agreement, and then made my way back up towards her lips wanting to show her just how happy she had made me with her decision.

* * *

**~*Bella*~**

_Oh my God, Oh my God. _I was literally freaking out on the inside and felt as though my breakfast was about to make a re appearance at any second if I let my thoughts linger too long on the logistics of today. In an hour I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I could hardly believe it, even though I'd just hung up with him, and he'd just told me he would see me soon… I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that in an hour's time, I would be walking down an isle to become someone… new.

_My, how far we've come. _I smoothed my hand over my exposed belly while I stood in front of the full length mirror in my pre wedding undergarments. My hair was already blown out and pinned back behind the antique barrettes Alice had brought back with her from Italy as a surprise for today. I'd immediately fallen in love with them and had squealed almost as loudly as Bree had when she'd received her own dress last night.

"Are you ready to slip into your gown?" Alice asked appearing behind me in the mirror with her eyes beaming at my reflection.

I took a deep breath, feeling afraid to speak, and nodded my head firmly just as Bree came bouncing into the room with Esme chasing after her.

"Sorry, sorry, she got away from me." Esme apologized then smiled down at my belly.

"Look at you dear, you're glowing." She whispered approvingly, and then slowly walked over to take my hands into hers. I felt a little awkward standing there in my knee length slip and strapless bra, my preggo belly on full display. Everyone else seemed to find it enduring, so I sucked back my ego and allowed the pampering of compliments to continue. "Alice honey, you did a wonderful job with her hair and makeup. Edward is going to have a hard time speaking when he gets a look at you darling." My future mother-in-law promised me before leaning in to kiss my cheek softly. "And it's absolutely gorgeous outside; perfect day for a wedding."

"Oh good, I've been stressing about that too." I admitted bashfully, as my eyes looked down towards Bree who was now playing with her hand puppets in front of the mirror in mine and Edward's bedroom.

"Okay, let's get you dressed so we can get into the limo to go pick up Charlie."

I forced a smile hoping I was ready for that reunion. I suddenly wished I had spoken to him in person, rather than over the phone, when I told him I would still like him to be the one to walk me down the aisle. I knew it would be an emotional hello, so Alice and I had agreed together that we should wait on final makeup touches and mascara applying until after picking up my newest family member.

"Bree, you look beautiful." I told my future step daughter after kneeling down beside her in front of the mirror while Alice and Esme fetched my dress from the closet.

"Thank you Momma Bella, you will too, but no panties to the park. No, that's not allowed." She informed me with a serious expression on her face. I laughed and ran my hand over the hair at the top of her head then stood up seeing my best friend return with my gown draped over her extended arms.

"Ready _Belly_?" Alice asked with a smirk.

I shook my head and lifted my arms, once again un able to speak after seeing the silky ivory fabric I would don to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

* * *

We pulled up in front of the Tavern and Alice squeezed my arm firmly and shot me a wink. Edward didn't like the idea of letting me do this part alone, but I'd insisted we continue with the tradition of not seeing one another on our wedding day before the ceremony. Due to the fact that I hadn't made up my mind about Charlie until late last night, I had taken away any opportunity to do this together. I was sure I would be okay though, I could handle this because I had handled everything else thus far.

_This will be a walk in the park._

I was sure I would be fine, at least that was up until I saw him walking out of the Tavern in his rented charcoal tuxedo. He was smiling nervously as he slid into the limo. "You look beautiful Bella; absolutely stunning." I smiled and nodded my head then thanked him for being available at such a short notice. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He assured me then wiped the tears away from my cheek that had snuck past my eye lids.

I sucked back a breath and smiled at the man I hoped I would someday be able to call dad. Not today, but we would work on getting there together. "We have a lot of catching up to do." I replied with a crooked smile, and he laughed softly then nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay now that were past that, I need to finish up Bella's make up." Alice sang breaking the awkward silence that had begun.

Esme began humming a song for Bree to help relax her own nerves over the huge importance associated with scattering rose peddles down the aisle in the park. She'd begun to get anxious on the car ride over. I knew there was a lot of excitement going on, and Bree was doing her best to stay calm amongst all of it, but she too had her breaking point. I decided to take this moment to give her the gift I had picked out for her, knowing she could use the distraction. This would be the perfect surprise to turn her panic around.

I scooted my body across the seat, down towards the end and cleared my throat softly wanting to say this right.

"Bree, this is for you, from me. I want you to know you mean the world to me, and I can't wait to _really_ be your Momma Bella, and to be able to call you my daughter," I knew I was being silly, she would only understand half of what I was saying to her, but it was still important to me that she know exactly what all of this meant to me.

"You're already my Momma Bella silly." She giggled then took the velvet box from my hands. Esme let out a light laugh and shot me a wink easing my nervousness. "Oh! It is beautiful! My very own princess crown!" Bree squealed then lifted the white gold charm and chain out from the box to dangle in the air in front of her. "I love it Momma Bella, so much, bunches much!" Her little arms reached out to wrap themselves around my belly as much as they could, and I let out a giggle after she leaned up on her knees to kiss my cheek and then leaned down to kiss my belly and give it two taps, just like I always did.

"What do the babies get?" Her inquisitive question made me laugh again and pull her back in for another tight hug.

"They get an amazing big sister when they come out." I assured her then kissed the top of her head. She giggled nervously and held the chain out to me so I could latch it behind her neck.

"You're wonderful to her." Esme whispered softly after I'd started to stare out the window at the city I would be leaving for two months this evening.

"She makes it easy to be wonderful to." I replied honestly. Esme shook her head in disagreement then took my hands into hers.

"You have a very special bond with her, accept that, Bella." She insisted, all I could do was smile and nod my head because I knew she was right, but I had enough emotions pumping through me right now. In fifteen minutes I would be walking down my familiar path, in my familiar park, towards my familiar man, to become something… someone… completely unfamiliar.

A wife, _and_ a mother.

_Shit! Not now, stay calm. _I warned myself instantly as I began to take deep, slow, and steady breaths.

Alice was back at my side before I'd even gotten a chance to look for her, "Careful now, everything is going to go smoothly, there will be no problems. Security is in place, there isn't a cloud in the sky and I have good knowledge that Edward is already waiting for you at the end of the aisle."

I nodded and closed my eyes while she started the project of touching up my makeup. When the limo pulled up in front of the park's entrance, she instructed me to open my eyes so she could sweep my lashes with some strong waterproof mascara. She was smiling at me now, obviously admiring her work.

"I'll get Bree all ready. Charlie why don't you come with us, I'll show you down so you can see the set up and where you'll be walking.

"Oh I know the place well." He softly spoke up, and I suddenly wanted to cry again.

_Damn-it Bella, get off this damn rollercoaster and hold yourself together. _

"Shh, Charlie. Not today." Rose warned carefully. I shot her a thankful smile and she returned it back up towards me while buckling the shoes on my feet.

After a few more minutes of going through the check list and primping my hair one final time we were all three staring at one another with giddy smiles on our faces, waiting for someone to make the next move.

"Okay Bella _Swan, _let's go turn you into a Cullen." Alice spoke up with a giggle then pushed the limo door open to let us out after we'd shared one last group hug.

* * *

"Well _Mrs. _Cullen how does it feel?" Edward's voice asked me while my eyes stayed closed with my cheek up against his chest hugging him tightly. The ceremony had been perfect, not a single thing had gone wrong. Every song was played on cue, and our vows had gone off without a hiccup. I couldn't have dreamed of a better wedding. The flowers, the peacock feathers, the arch covered in ivory roses beside the tree I had grown up on… it had all been flawlessly wonderful and I owed so much of that to my friends, and my husband.

"It feels perfect. Like my life is that much closer to being absolutely perfect." I whispered back as he cupped my face in-between his hands to kiss me softly.

"Oh you two, save it for the honeymoon. Now remember, wait for your introduction then make your entrance. Try to keep your clothes on for a few more hours, okay?" Alice asked with a snicker then linked arms with Emmett, the best man. We heard the deejay announce their names and Alice quickly shot me one last wink before they walked through the double doors at the small banquet room inside the Ritz-Carlton. I held my hand out in front of me to take in the new diamond band that hugged my ring finger just below my engagement ring, and giggled again lightly at the sight of it. Edward extended his own out beside mine, and then intertwined our digits together so we could prepare to be announced as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I love you, forever."

"You better, because that _is _what you promised me thirty minutes ago and that's how long I'm planning on loving you, Stalker."

"Hey, I'm more than a stalker now, I'm your husband."

"This is true, but I hope you'll still be my stalker as well." I toyed with him and stood on my toes to kiss his lips again.

We heard the man call our names over the P.A. and rolled our eyes at each other over just how cheesy this entire show had gotten for a little over thirty people. The guest list had grown slightly over the last twenty four hours when the band showed back up and promised to behave. Well, everyone but Jake and Paul that was.

My ex, surprisingly enough, had stayed away… thus far, and his most loyal comrade in the _Bella is a Bitch Brigade _had also chosen to stay away with him. Everyone else had come to show their support, and for that I was grateful. It made the day that much more special to have the people there I had known for most of my life.

"Let's do this _Mrs_. Cullen." Edward interrupted my thoughts and kissed my cheek before whispering a soft, I love you, into my ear.

"Let's do this Mr. Cullen." I replied back instantly smiling again, and then kissed his lips one more time while I held my belly in between us.

After walking into the room, the small crowd applauded and whistled while we started to make our rounds thanking our friends and family for coming. We received more than enough hugs and kisses, while Bree tagged along at our sides insisting that she should still have her rose peddles in a basket so she could make the room smell 'more pretty'.

Esme was quick to get her settled with a coloring book at the table with Charlie, while my husband and I got ready to do our quirky first dance number. I felt absolutely ridiculous with my preggo belly between us as we began to move back and forth to _The Plain White Tees_, 1,2,3,4. Not your typical slow paced first dance kind of song, but this wasn't your typical wedding; therefore it seemed to fit perfectly. We smiled into each other's eyes while the beat of the music moved us back and forth bringing laughs through the room over our slightly choreographed number.

When the last round of the chorus began Edward and I quickly gestured for Esme to let Bree come to us and she skipped eagerly to take both mine and Edwards hands into one of hers, giggling while we spun around slowly at the center of the small dance floor. My husband's eyes smiled into mine and in that moment everything felt right. Nothing in my life could ever take this moment away from me, because I was right. This was as close to perfection I could ever imagine myself being. At the end of the song Bree wrapped her tiny arms around me and Edward, and I felt a happy tear slid down my face while she tugged on my dress to bring me down to her level.

Her eyes were looking past me, but I could tell she had something very important to get out though she was finding it difficult to find the right words. After a few tiny grimaces her hands cupped my face and for a moment our eyes met while she whispered the sweetest words I had ever heard in my entire life, "I love you my Momma Bella. You will be a wonderful mother. For me and the babies. I know that."

"I love you too Baby Bree." I promised her whole heartedly while the deejay invited the rest of the guests out onto the dance floor. I didn't want to let her go but I could tell she'd had enough hugging for the time being, so I let her run off while Edward helped me stand back up from where I had knelt down.

He took my hand into his and pulled me up against him, running his hand across my cheek into my hair and pulling my face towards his to kiss my lips once more. It was a soft, tender, and passionate kiss. If we weren't surrounded by everyone who knew me I'd probably insist he take me right there on the dance floor.

We swayed a little while longer to a cheesy eighties song about ever-lasting love before the deejay came on the mic to announce it was time for the father daughter dance.

I froze.

_Oh shit shit shit. Did we not cover this? Major fail Alice!_

Edward's eyes looked down into mine just as panicked and he quickly told me he would take care of it but I shook my head insinuating it was fine.

"It's okay. He's been like a father to me, he is my father, and we can share this dance." I insisted trying to sound strong, as I forced a smile.

"Are you sure Bella?"

I could tell all eyes were on me, waiting to see what my next move would be. I stole a glance at Charlie and felt my heart ache as soon as I saw him sitting at his table with eyes wide and a petrified expression painted across his own face.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Edward nodded his head then extended his arm out to gesture for Charlie to come join us. I watched as my _father_ stood up slowly from his chair just as 'Because You Loved Me' began to play on the speakers.

"We don't have to do this Bells."

"I want to do it, Charlie." I forced out, and then took his hands to place them on my hips before resting my arms over his shoulders.

Edward gave me one final reassuring wink then walked away leaving us alone on the dance floor while the entire room watched on in anticipation. People were obviously whispering, and the news that Charlie was actually my real father was certainly spreading like wild fire.

"You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you." I mumbled bashfully then looked away, fearful of the tears that were threatening to expose just how emotional this moment really was for me.

He nodded, obviously taking notice at the cliff I was standing on and gave me the best smile he could while placing his hand on the back of my head to bring it down to his shoulder. I rested it there and clenched my eyes shut while the music filled my ears and all the memories of mine and Charlie's abnormal relationship flooded my thoughts.

"I wish your mother could be here. She would be so proud of you Bella."

"I hope so." I choked out then rubbed my nose impulsively with the back of my hand. We continued swaying while he dug out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket then offered it to me with a broken smile.

We didn't say anything else for the rest of the song. It was almost as if we understood no words were needed. In this moment I accepted him for who he was, and who he would be in my life now, and he accepted that though it would never be a perfect father daughter relationship, it was better than if he had never come back at all.

* * *

About an hour and a half into the reception, after everyone had eaten and many line dances had been performed, the cake was rolled out and our friends and family quieted down in their seats while Alice got onto the mic to hush the crowd.

"Okay people, quiet down. As you may know, our bride here is well… she's very pregnant."

The room laughed at this announcement and I rolled my eyes while Edward continued to pulse my hand in his. We stood beside the two tiered ivory and gold cake draped with a gold tree at the top where tiny crystals hung from the branches. It looked almost identical to the tree we had just been married under and this too had been a surprise from Edward.

"Do you love it?" He asked beaming down at me.

"I love everything about this day." I promised him then kissed his cheek while Alice continued to go on about my pregnancy and the twins and how we had thought we would wait till their birth to find out what they would be.

"Ready Momma?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice. I returned his beaming expression and nodded my head enthusiastically just as the crowd gasped together over the news that we would be sharing what our little ones would be with the entire room today, at the very same time that we would find out for ourselves.

Alice handed both Edward and I our own cake cutting knife then gave me a quick hug.

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to pee myself!" She warned while jumping up and down beside me in her gold satin dress.

I took a deep breath and pleaded with her to take it down a few notches. She laughed and apologized then gave Edward his own hug before walking off to the side to stand beside Jasper who was ready with his camera. After scanning the room I saw about thirty cameras all pointed in our direction.

This would certainly be a moment I would have to draw later. So many moments would be going into my sketch book, I could hardly wait to hold my pencils again.

"On the count of three?" Edward asked smirking.

I nodded as we both cut a triangular form into each of our layers of cake, Edward getting the top one, Baby A, and me getting the bottom, Baby B.

"Should we pull them out at the same time?" I asked suddenly feeling unsure after my hand began to shake.

He nodded smiling down at me then latched his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. My hand began to tremble a little more over the life changing piece of cake resting on top of my knife.

"One… two…"

"Don't you dare say Giraffe, Cullen." I warned playfully sending a laugh through his equally nervous lips.

"Three." and with that whisper we both pulled our pieces of cake out and stared at the colors on our plates in amazement while the room went crazy.

"Baby A is a boy?" I asked looking first at his own slice on the plate in his hand.

"And Baby B is a girl." He whispered back then kissed me firmly. I had tears streaming down my face instantly while I laughed over the news.

Bree had actually been wrong, and she was at our sides instantly hugging us.

"Surprise!" She yelped with a giggle.

I laughed at her statement and bent down to hug her tightly.

"I couldn't tell the truth. Sometimes it's better to be surprised, that's what Daddy always says." She replied most seriously. I laughed again and kissed her cheek while giving her the pink piece of cake that I knew she wanted.

"See you soon my brother and _sister_." She tapped my belly softly then took off back towards Esme with the cake bouncing on the plate in her hands.

"We're going to have another little girl." I whispered hugging Edward again just as people began rushing us. All this time I had totally been expecting two little boys for some reason. To learn that we were having a girl and a boy… it had been a huge surprise, but the best kind of surprise at the same time. I noticed right away that Dr. Young was first in line to congratulate us.

"Oh I've been dying to tell you. Especially after you told me about Bree's prediction; I didn't want you buying too much blue!"

"She's a sneaky little one." I agreed with a laugh then hugged my doctor tightly.

"Thank you so much for making it."

"Are you kidding me, you two…? I will never forget this pregnancy. But with that I must leave, I just got a page I'm needed at the hospital. Have a safe trip back to California; I'll see you in a few weeks." We thanked her again and went back to staring our goo-goo eyed expressions into each other's eyes while we accepted everyone's congratulations and thanks for letting them be a part of this very special day.

"Two girls and a boy. You two are going to have your hands full!" Emmett shouted then gave me a firm hug followed by Rose's tender shoulder tap. She was always afraid of squeezing so hard, that she might pop the babies out.

"So do we have names picked out?" Alice asked chiming in while she continued to bounce up and down beside me.

"No, no names… not for the boy anyways." I admitted bashfully bringing a surprised expression to my husband's face.

"I have a name I like for a girl." I teased him playfully.

"So what is it?" Everyone was shouting at the same moment so all I could do was laugh and shake my head, no, very adamantly.

"_That, _I _will_ keep a surprise. Now if you'll excuse me the little girls room is calling my name," I told them smugly then began to walk away feeling proud of myself after leaving them all behind with their mouths hanging open.

"B, do you need any help?" Alice called after me; I waved my hand at her, letting her know I would be fine. I then smiled at least ten more times while accepting more congratulations before I was finally able to make it through the double oak doors that would bring me back out into the lobby where the bathrooms were located.

Using the bathroom in my dress was not as easy as I had anticipated. Once the mission was completed and I had washed my hands, I was back in the lobby, making my way towards the reception hall when I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

_No, not now, he was supposed to stay away with Jake._

I turned around slowly to face Paul's blank expression, while his eyes scanned me up and down.

"I'm not here to mess up your day, it's all over, and everyone knows that, the new guy won, end of story, roll the credits. Jake just wanted to see you when he heard you were going to announce the sex of the babies, we thought we could catch it, if you agreed it was okay? He promises to behave."

"It was already announced, Paul. There is security here and a restraining order in place. I can't take that back otherwise he will think it's something I'd be willing to do again, and I'm not willing to do that, he needs to stay away, and you need to get him out of here before Edward sees him." I warned quietly through my clenched teeth before turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him so that he could ask one more question before letting me go.

"What are they?"

I saw him steal a glance towards the entrance of the hotel and impulsively followed his eyes to where Jacob was standing with a heartbroken expression across his face.

"A boy and a girl."

"Which one is baby B?"

"Girl." I replied sternly feeling angry over the entire situation. I pulled my arm from his grasp just as the doors to the reception hall sprang open allowing Jasper, Alice, and Sam into the room with anger and frustration on their own faces as soon as they spotted my visitor. "Now leave." I shouted one last time after throwing Jake another glaring look. I walked as fast as I could to join my friends while trying to maintain my composure so that I wouldn't alarm them.

This was not his place, and he should not have come here. Not today. He had no right to even think I might consider letting him near me. Not after everything he had done. I would not let him take this day away from me.

* * *

**A/N:** **So there you have it! A boy and another little princess. Hopefully I didn't upset too many of you with that news. Bella's really happy. =) You didn't really expect Jake to stay away did you? What's Edward going to do when he finds out Jake showed his face at the reception? EEP!**

**HUGE special thanks to my stand in guest beta _cherieblossum_. I love her *hard* and you should check out her O/S, Waking Up In Vegas, because its AMAZING!**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6357939/1/Waking _ Up _ In _ Vegas**

**Also another rec, my wifey _Mongee_ has started her own fic, Something Made Different, and it's also AMAZING. Definitely worth a read!**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6279642/1/Something _ Made _ Different**

**Lolypop82 made some fantastic manips for this chapter. You can find those links on my profile and I'm also updating the blog with a few pictures of Care Bear and Stalkers special day so look for that link too.**

***Please review because it makes me smile.***


	36. Noisy Distractions

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Again though… Stalker and Care Bear belong to me so please respect!**

**A/N: Settle in it's another long one. *wink* **

**

* * *

**

**Noisy Distractions **

**Chapter 36**

**~*Bella*~**

My fists were still trembling at my sides when my friends finally caught up to me, their own faces torn over what to do next as they quickly realized something needed to be done before Edward came looking for me and found out we'd had a few wedding crashers.

I couldn't believe he'd actually come, that he had actually thought I would grant him access to my wedding reception. If he wasn't completed fucked in the head before, he was now. I thought he would surely let me have my day, understanding that there was nothing he could do to change the events that were taking place, but he was apparently still having a hard time accepting the fact that at this point in my life, I could die happy if I never saw his face again.

Seeing his miserable demeanor had of course left a mark, and I was more livid over that than anything else. In a split second he had managed to take away all my happiness, all my joy, with one solemn stare from a hundred feet away.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked hastily while taking my hands into hers to pull me further away from the intruders at the entrance of the hotel. I could hear Jasper and Sam yelling at Paul from across the room. People were beginning to whisper and stare. I also noticed that more people were coming out from the banquet hall and knew it would be only seconds before Edward would also appear through the double oak doors.

"I'm fine. He stayed away. Paul was the one who approached me," I told her while sucking back the impending tears that would expose my distress. _Why am I letting him get to me? Why can't I simply turn it off and be a cold hearted bitch who doesn't give a fuck? _

Before Alice was able to get me safely through the doors I heard more commotion come from behind me, and by now the security team was rushing past us to get to the confrontation we had just left behind.

My heart fell further into my stomach as I saw Edward talking to Emmett, who was doing his best to hold him back. He knew, and he wanted to do something about it. That was frighteningly obvious. His best friend seemed to be doing a good job though at keeping him guarded, which relieved me, but didn't help make matters any better.

As soon as I was beside them I was pleading for Edward to calm down, insisting that I was okay and that everything was alright.

"It's not okay, Bella! He crossed the line for the last time. He knew better than to show his face here."

"And now he will most likely go to jail for it. Please don't go along with him," I begged while extending my arm out to run my hand across his shoulder. "He just wanted to know what the babies are. He didn't even come up to me, it was Paul. Jacob kept his distance," I assured him as Esme and Charlie joined us.

"The police have him now," Charlie informed us solemnly. He looked just as broken up about the situation as I felt, but I didn't dare show those feelings.

I hated Jake more than ever, but I didn't want him to go to jail.

"Why did he have to be so stupid?" I yelled feeling as though the walls in the room were started to close in on me all of the sudden.

"Because he's a fucking moron," Emmett announced, and Esme quickly sent a slap upside his head.

"Language," she warned with a caring scowl.

"Bella, Edward, let's sit down and enjoy the party. He's gone, it's over. There's nothing more that needs to be done by either of you except to forget about this and get back to having a good time. Don't give him the satisfaction of ruining this day for you," she advised us and squeezed my arm affectionately.

I looked up at Edward, knowing my mother in law was right. We had to forget about the hiccup that was brought on and get back to our guests who had noticed something was wrong.

"I'm going to talk to the police first," Edward replied with a kiss to my forehead as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

Charlie didn't seem thrilled with this idea. "And say what?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"I want to make sure they know the severity of the situation."

"He didn't hurt anyone Edward. He didn't even approach Bella," He pointed out. "Listen to your mother and let it go. Get back to having a good time. That's what matters."

Edward stood still, looking back and forth between all three of us and I quickly reminded myself that it was important to breathe during these situations.

"Let's eat some cake. Please?" I asked softly and went on to tug on his jacket towards our table, where Alice and Jasper were standing by watching as the situation calmed down.

Edward let out a grunt then nodded his head half heartedly. "Okay, fine. You're right." His words helped calm me almost instantly, but his kiss was what finally made it all go away.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really wish this hadn't happened," he whispered into my ear while we walked back to our table.

"What's done is done. Now it's time to forget about it. We still have two hours left, we can make them memorable for the right reasons." I smiled and kissed his cheek as I kept rubbing over my belly where one of our babies had just kicked. "Oh! See, even _they_ agree!" I added with a laugh then took his hand to place it over the area where they were saying hello with their own little love taps.

"I can hardly believe in eleven week's time we could be meeting them," he replied with a contagious grin and rubbed the spot gently before pulling a chair out for me at our table.

"You guys okay? Is there anything we can do?" Jasper asked looking stressed beyond belief.

"All is well. We're moving on and letting the police deal with it," Edward answered him as he took his seat beside me. I offered a smile and shook my head in agreement while Alice looked on at us apologetically.

"No one died, Al. Sit and eat some cake with us," I suggested with a smirk. "Have some _pink_ cake with me," I added. She smiled a forced grin and nodded her head before pulling her plate over towards her. "I'm fine, really. No meltdown. Nothing will keep us from enjoy the rest of the evening, okay?"

"Alright, deal. I just really wish I could have kicked him in the nuts before the police got here."

I snorted at her statement and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you so much for everything, pixie. For making this day wonderful… for pushing me to open myself up to this wonderful man sitting beside me, for taking me to California, and for always being the best friend I need. You mean the world to me and without you I have a feeling my life would be unbelievably different, and not for the better," I insisted while hugging my arms around her from where we sat.

"Oh, _Belly_. Now you've gone and made me cry!" She stuttered and reached for a napkin from the table to dab under her eyes and wipe her nose. "Please don't make me smear my makeup, I've done so well today!"

I laughed effortlessly and kissed her cheek before dabbing some cake icing onto the tip her nose. "How's that for makeup smearing?" I teased between my giggles.

"Hey, I thought _we_ were the ones who were supposed to have a cake fight!" Edward exclaimed and before I knew it I had my own nose covered in icing. Everyone around us laughed along as I returned the favor to my husband and covered both his cheeks with the sweet, white, sugary substance.

Like that, we had absentmindedly moved past the bullshit and towards better things. I'd never been more grateful for our skills in forgetting about my twisted history. Our lives had been joined and there was no reason to allow any outside forces control our destiny or our outlook on the future.

No reason at all.

* * *

The ride to the airport was long and quiet. I wasn't ready to say goodbye but I knew I could do it now that I had everything in the world I could've ever dreamed of having. Bree's head was resting against my belly while her tiny thumb bobbed back and forth in her mouth, her other arm hugging me tightly. She was fast asleep and so far our plan was working perfectly. It was eleven p.m. and we had just said all our farewells to our friends and family outside the venue of our reception. I'd somehow managed to not shed too many tears.

It had helped that Charlie told me he'd like to fly out and visit in a few weeks if we'd have him.

Saying goodbye to him had turned into the hardest part of it all. I'd once thought it was the city that kept me grounded and complete but it was clear to me that it had more to do with the people in the city than its actual existence. But I would have Alice on the West Coast. As long as I had her, I'd manage. Plus, Edward promised we would be back at least once before the babies arrived.

"We should land in L.A. at around eleven. I told Jane we'd drop off Bree tonight, then we can head home."

"M'kay. Sounds good. I think I'll probably sleep with Bree on the plane," I admitted with a yawn.

"I may have to join you. It's been quite a day."

"A wonderful day. I don't think it could have gone any better, all things considered."

Edward smiled warmly at me and nodded, then pulled my own head down to rest against his shoulder.

"You're probably right about that, Mrs. Cullen. It was a monumental day," he said with one more kiss before instructing the cab driver to drop us off outside of the American Airlines terminal.

* * *

Once we were in L.A. Edward called Jane to let her know we were on our way, but she didn't answer her phone, something that annoyed my husband beyond the usual.

When we pulled up in front of his ex's house there was an unfamiliar car parked out front. I heard Edward mumble something under his breath about _house calls close to midnight _along with what sounded like the word "cock," but figured I had to have heard him wrong because surely he wouldn't be insinuating that Jane was having a booty call… with a cock.

"You should stay here. I'll be right back." He kissed my lips deeply then walked around to the back of the car to lift Bree's sleeping body from the back seat so that he could carry her up to her mother's door.

I watched the exchange from a hundred feet away, messing with the radio dial every once in a while so I could try to make out some of what they were saying to each other. It had noticeably taken her quite a bit of time to answer the door and when she did she didn't seem to be wearing much more than a robe. I saw arms began flailing and considered getting out to see what the problem was. They were unmistakably arguing, but about what I had no idea. Unless my suspicions had been right, and I really had heard Edward correctly.

That's when I saw the curtain from her bedroom move and noticed the shadow of a figure also shift from behind it.

_Tanya was in India, though. _

_Shit. She does have someone here with her._

I watched on in shock as Edward handed Bree over to his ex. They shared a few more heated words and a few seconds later he was heading back towards our car with an angry expression on his face.

"Everything okay?" I asked after he didn't say anything.

"Fine, just Jane being Jane. I wasn't going to leave Bree but she pulled the India card on me."

"There was someone there?" I asked, timid about my forwardness.

"Yeah. Garrett," he mumbled and peeled away from her house.

"What? As in, her attorney? Isn't he married?"

"That never stops, Jane." The car jerked abruptly at a red light and I instantly noticed his knuckles turned white over the steering wheel in front of him.

_Why did he care so much? And what did he mean that never stops Jane?_

_Poor Tanya._

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get home. We get Bree back Saturday for the weekend, that will give us a week to get locked away with nothing but each other to entertain ourselves." He answered, quickly changing the subject.

I watched him questioningly and bit my lip, wishing that this would not be the mood he would stay in on our wedding night. I had purposely slept on the plane so I would be well rested for our first night together as husband and wife. Pregnant or not, I was determined to consummate our marriage, and with style.

I reached out and stroked his leg which brought his eyes to mine, softening them acutely.

_Much better. There's my husband. _

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being ridiculous, but it's because I don't want her to fuck up the family she's made for Bree with Tanya. They have a good thing, and Bree really loves her. Jane is being extremely selfish. I had hoped she'd grown up, but it's obvious now that she hasn't. Some things will never change."

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I said nothing. I redirected my eyes out towards the street lights, praying over and over again that he would be over it by the time we pulled into our driveway. It bothered me slightly to see him so worked up. A part of me wondered if there was some jealousy layered in his reaction but I didn't want to entertain that thought for too long so I quickly began reciting the alphabet backwards in my head as a distraction.

Something Bree had taught me.

The rest of the drive was silent aside from the slow rock music playing in the background from the cars stereo. Edward reached out to take my hand after a few minutes, giving it a few loving pulses that helped settle my nerves once we were a few blocks from the cottage.

Things would be okay. Bottom line, he was mine and I was his. I couldn't expect him to stop caring about the person who had given him his daughter. That would be like asking him to forget all about the person who had given him his own life.

He would get over the disappointment and we would still have our evening together.

When we arrived home he was fast to make his way around the front of the car so that he could help me out and I giggled when he shocked me by lifting me up to cradle me in his arms.

"I get to carry my bride through the threshold," he informed me smugly and followed it up by leaning in to kiss me. I moaned against his mouth and let my hands get tangled in his hair, bringing our kiss deeper.

"As long as I don't break your back in the process, I will allow it." I snickered when our lips parted.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm hardly breaking a sweat here," he teased then kicked the car door closed behind him and began the walk up to our entryway.

"Welcome to your home away from home, _Mrs. _Cullen." I smirked against his neck while we made our way further inside, goose bumps cascading across my body as he called me by my new name.

"You can put me down now," I insisted while kicking my legs in the air.

He obliged with a hesitant grin then smacked my ass playfully before shooting me a wink and suggested I go change while he brought all of our stuff in from the car. I agreed excitedly, anxious to slip out of my traveling clothes.

After walking over to my dresser I slowly pulled out the sexy black lingerie number Alice had persuaded me to buy the previous week and smiled at my reflection in the mirror as I held it up in front of me. I hadn't gotten dressed up for Edward in a while, I knew it would be a nice surprise for him. It didn't take my best friend long to convince me that the silky lace fabric would be a big hit on our special night.

I tossed my dress across the room onto the ottoman and kicked my boots off to slip the soft material over my head, then stepped into the matching lace bikini briefs before going into the bathroom to apply some fresh lipstick to my lips.

I pulled on my thin robe and made my way back out into the kitchen to get a glass of water because I could tell my body was needing it after the long flight. I dropped a few ice cubes into my mug and heard Edward come in from behind me, heading straight to the back of the house to drop our stuff off. After glancing out at the ocean I was suddenly feeling drawn to sit outside so that I could enjoy our beautiful backyard before doing anything else. It was calming to sit out there at night and we needed some calm before things got heated up in the best of ways.

I pulled my robe closed and glanced back one last time before making my way to the back door. Edward was nowhere in sight but I could hear him rummaging around in our bedroom so I decided he would be awhile and walked over to the hammock on the porch. I knew he still needed some cool down time so I was determined to not rush anything.

"Baby, it's cold out here. You should have a blanket," Edward's voice startled me a few minutes later from the back door.

"I'm okay, the air feels nice. Although, if you'd like to come sit beside me and warm me up, that would be welcomed too," I hinted and re-crossed my legs flirtatiously.

"I think that's doable. You look beautiful out here, under this light," he whispered into my ear the moment he was beside me. I kicked the hammock back with my feet and let my body relax against the back of it while we rocked forward and backward, his mouth reconnecting with mine. My hands were restlessly tugging at his messy hair with every touch of his hand on my needy body.

He was finally mine and I was finally his. Never in my life would I ever be more connected with anyone else. He was it for me, and in making me his wife he'd made me the happiest I knew I'd ever be. He'd loved me for me from the very beginning. Through it all, he'd never given up or made me feel bad for my mistakes. He'd accepted me for me, and loved me all the more for my many flaws. Edward had stepped into my life to show me how remarkable life could be and for the rest of my days I would love him for being my knight in shining armor.

"I love you so much," I whispered hastily into his ear while his teeth grazed my own earlobe and his hands massaged my breasts from the outside of my robe. Our lips met again and I was instantly craving, more than ever, to have all of him.

I smiled after breaking our kiss to untie the drawstring so I could kick my leg out further, revealing what I had put on for him. I was on a mission to not feel self-conscious over the jumbo belly I was also sporting. Edward had insisted from the beginning that he loved everything about my ever-growing robust midsection so I sucked back my nervousness and gave him a smirk before impulsively biting on my bottom lip.

"I love you, Care Bear. From the very first time I laid my eyes on you. I will love you every day for the rest of my existence. You are my entire life. Thank you for becoming my better half," he whispered softly in return and brushed my hair back from my face with his index finger.

"If you're done serving your cheese, I'll have you know that it is _you_ who's _my_ better half. Not the other way around," I mocked then poked his chest before grabbing a cushion to toss it on the ground in front of him. He eyed me suspiciously and cocked his brow while I scooted myself in front of him onto my knees. "Drop 'em, _Mr. Cullen_," I ordered with my own raised brow and snapped the elastic of his sleeping pants.

"Well when you put it that way, _Mrs. Cullen_."

He shifted the weight of his hips from side to side while I helped slide his pants and boxers down past his ankles, then set the articles of clothing on the seat beside him while my other hand began working the rock hard perfection which was already at full attention a few inches away from my insanely watery and hungry mouth.

"Jesus, fuck. You're good at what you do." Edward moaned as I positioned myself closer to him.

"I will always aim to please my husband," I promised trying to sound as submissive as possible. He stared down at me and grazed my bottom lip with his finger before sliding it between my lips suggestively. I slowly swiped my tongue around it and brought it further into my mouth before releasing it back to him with a lick of my lips.

"I think I'd like something _bigger _now, Mr. Cullen," I shared while my other hand gestured for him to scoot forward a little so I'd have better access to the meat I desired.

"You know I'm perfectly fine with skipping all this and getting right to the romantic love making, right?" He offered, not sounding convincing at all. I hushed him with a finger over his mouth and rashly brought the tip of his flawlessness to my lips before taking in all of him.

"Fuck, Mrs. Cullen. You spoil me," he moaned laughingly after I'd slid my mouth up and down his shaft a few times. My hand worked together with my mouth to bring moan after moan through his satisfied lips and I was already feeling pretty good about myself and my skills when he warned me he would be reaching his limit soon if I didn't slow down.

I removed my mouth from his throbbing cock and grinned up at him.

"I hope you're not expecting to see stars only _once_ tonight. I have big plans for us," I teased and cupped his jewels in my hand to bring those into my mouth next.

"Fucking-A, Bella. We can do this for the next five days if you like. You will get no complaints from me. I fucking promise." He growled and tugged on my hair so I'd look back up into his eyes. I returned my attention to his firm dick, pulsing it several times in my hand before bringing it back to my lips as I raised my body up higher onto my knees so that my other hand could reach his nipple, giving it a playful tweak, which again caused him to pull at my hair. I smiled with my eyes while he panted down at me with an unbelievable look of gratification.

"Shit, baby. I'm going to cum now," he warned hoarsely. I nodded and brought him further into my mouth, closing my eyes and feeling the warm salty goodness slide down my throat while my hand continued to pump at his cock in rhythmic speed. After gazing up at him I shocked him one final time by licking the tip of his flawless mushroom before allowing him to unhook himself from my hair.

"How was that for a _wifey_?"

"Un-fucking-believable," he breathed out and let his body fall back into the hammock while I got myself up off the pillow on the ground.

"Good. First mission has been accomplished then." I giggled and laid back beside him to look up at the stars above us as my ears settled on the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach shore mixed with my husband's heavy breathing.

"How many missions will you be conquering this evening?" He asked, the sound of his voice making my lady parts drip and long to be touched by him.

"As many as you're willing to join me in," I told him with a gulp.

I had been meaning to take matters into my hands as much as possible, wanting to show what I was willing to provide him with from the now until forever, but my entire plan was destroyed when he spoke in that seductive, panty-shredding, I'm-going-to-make-you-forget-your-name tone.

Edward raised himself up and stood much to my surprise, signaling for me to get up with him as he extended out his hand. Sensing and more than willing to comply with what he had in mind, I did exactly that and allowed him to guide me inside. My body tingled and broke out into a sweat as we got closer to the bedroom, the anticipation becoming almost intolerable. Something about the fact that we were husband and wife intensified the feelings significantly. I felt like I would melt into a puddle of goo at any given minute.

Once we had both stepped in the room, Edward went on to close the door shut and locked it like he had earlier promised. My heart skipped and cart-wheeled at the thought of being locked away with him for hours upon hours; it seemed like the best way to spend eternity.

One minute I stood mesmerized, staring at his face in expectation, and the next I was being pressed against the wall, my face cradled by vigorous hands and my mouth kissed and licked by the softest lips I'd ever felt. Taking me by the hips, Edward moved us to the edge of the bed, not once separating himself from me. His hands did their familiar exploration over my body, his fingers tracing all inches as his teeth nibbled down on my lower lip.

He took his time in removing the little amount of fabric I had on, idolizing me with his eyes and expressing his appreciation with his tongue. I was a wreck before he had even managed to drop every article of clothing on the floor beneath us. I took his cue and scooted back on the bed, lying on my back as my chest heaved. I watched him on and practically salivated, rendered completely unconscious when he rid himself of all his clothes.

His body towered over mine as he joined me, his nose nuzzling into my hair and his lips kissing behind my ear. "God, I love you." He skimmed down to my neck and placed more open-mouthed pecks, causing every hair on my body to stand. "You have no idea how much."

I held him in place by holding onto his beautiful set of hair, whimpering and lifting myself up as his tongue tasted me.

"I think I do." His hands fondled my breasts with more need, quicker and with a lot more intensity. He was as ready to have me as I was him. "Please. I want you."

Always providing me with what I needed, Edward abided and sunk into me, not taking long before he started moving and sending me to another world. Everything he did, every kiss and every thrust, felt familiar yet foreign to me. Nothing yet everything had changed after our promises to each other of forever. All sensations were accentuated for him as well. I could feel it in his movements and hear it in the new sounds he was making, something that had me arching up and fingering the sheets for dear life as I fought not to scream. He was both fucking and making love to me, if that were even possible.

We went on for what I thought were hours, changing our position and me getting on top even if not long before he took over again, taking pleasure in what we each had to give more than any other time.

My body clenched and an all-consuming shudder ran through me as my heart pounded to life. I could see it wouldn't take him much more either. His pants were becoming deafening and his thrusts hurried. I fisted his neck and brought his lips to mine deliriously, aching to taste him as I came undone and in order to stifle our moans and groans.

Life as we knew it was over in that moment when our bodies exploded and surrendered as one.

Spending the rest of our lives together had never felt like more of a gift.

* * *

Almost a month had past in L.A. and it was the truth that the time had passed as quickly as a blink of the eye. I was surprised by how smoothly I could fall into a routine in my brand new surroundings, but I seemed to fit in here on the west coast and I was determined to not question that or admit that I could possibly be absolutely okay with the idea of making it our permanent residence. Maybe.

The baby nursery was just about complete thanks to Alice and Rose. They had done an amazing job at helping me pick out a new theme and find the perfect furniture pieces as well as wall decorations. Knowing that we were having a little boy _and_ a little girl had even made it a bit more fun this time around.

We'd decided to do murals on the wall of the city skyline. Huge skyscrapers and important city foundations like Broadway, the Statue of Liberty and in the far left corner of the room, between the two cribs, Central Park. I'd loved the idea as soon as Alice had suggested it and ran with it before we could even consider anything else.

"_Bring the city to you and the babies, Bells. It makes total sense. Perfect cure for your home sickness," _had been her words. I had hugged her into unconsciousness for always knowing the right thing to say.

I could hardly believe I was really thirty-one weeks pregnant. Looking at me anyone would think I was ready to pop but I still needed to get at least six more weeks under my belt for them to be full term. I had high hopes of making it even though I already missed the sight of my toes. It was incredible to me the amount of belly growth I had gone through in a mere four weeks. When I looked through my sketch book and at the drawings of my ever growing midsection in sequence it truly amazed me that my body was capable of such a transformation.

Today was an exciting day. Charlie was coming for a long weekend visit. I was a bit shocked when he actually called to follow through with his request to come out. Charlie never left the bar. He didn't trust anyone enough to keep watch on things but times had certainly changed and he was about to become a grandfather, I suppose that was the motivation he needed to develop some trust in Sam so that he could hand over the keys for four days.

"Are you ready to head to the airport?" Edward asked as he leaned against the door. I looked up from the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and smiled towards my husband.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied then took in a deep breath as he made his way into the room to help me up out of the chair. I could have handled it on my own, sure it wouldn't be graceful, but I didn't want him thinking I was already in need of assistance with still a month and a half to go so I brushed him away. "I've got this," I insisted with a determined glare and he backed away with a smirk, hands held up in the air.

After three counts I rocked the chair forward and got myself up onto my own two feet then smirked back at him feeling accomplished.

"Bravo. Nicely done," he toyed then kissed my forehead and rubbed my belly gently. "How are you feeling?"

_And there it was. The question I must receive at least twenty times a day._

"I feel great aside from having several bowling balls in front of me." I took his hand as we made our way out to the car so we could head to the airport to pick up my newest family member.

"Nah, maybe two. Not several," He joked playfully and I gave his arm a swat.

"Be nice."

"I am! You look gorgeous. I can paint your toe nails for you later if you'd like."

"Har, har. You're just full of knee slappers today, aren't you?" I mocked back while his arm made its way behind my hip to pull me up against him.

"I just like seeing you smile," he replied honestly before opening the car door for me.

"Well, I appreciate the effort."

He grinned and kissed my lips before helping me get into the passenger side.

_That_ I did need some help with, and I wasn't ashamed to still allow him some night in shining armor moments every once in awhile.

* * *

Charlie's stay with us had been far too short but Edward reminded me that in four more weeks we would be going back to the city and I would see him again. We had no choice but to put off our original trip back home after Jane decided that she would need us in town during the week we were scheduled to go back. I hadn't questioned her motives, but I knew there was something to her sudden request. Especially when it came the day after Edward had told her we would be going away.

I'd been feeling anxious the last few days with having Charlie around so I was looking forward to my meeting with James this afternoon. He wanted to come by and take a look at the new sketches I had finished, and since Edward was going to be home working from his office at our house, I was comfortable enough to have him over.

"B, I think James' is here. Can you let him in or should I get it?" Edward called from the other room. I was setting things up in the living room and told him I could handle such a mission as I walked to answer the door. I opened them right as James was making his way up the paved stepping stones past the white picket fence and smiled a hello.

"Bella, you look lovely."

"Thanks. I feel gi-nor-mous," I told him with an unsure smile.

"Nonsense. You look gorgeous, really."

_Jesus, does this man have a preggo fetish or something? _How his looks could still send a chill down my spine from time to time was beyond me, but there was definitely still something lingering in his eyes and he didn't seem too concerned about keeping it hidden.

"Well, come in. I have everything laid out already, Edward is working in his office but you can say hello," I informed him and started making my way back inside without waiting for him to follow.

"Hey, Cullen. Working hard or hardly working?"

_Good, God. He did not just say that. _There was no other phrase in the world that annoyed me more when it came to work related conversations. I'd never forget the day Charlie uttered it for the first time. I'd nearly bitten his head off for it.

"Same old, James. Working on getting Victoria a meeting with the new director of the next Spider Man flick."

"Nice. That would be a good role for her. I read the script last week and thought maybe your Irina would be good for that too."

I rolled my eyes at their discussion and continued to move myself into the living room to leave the boys with their shop talk while I finished setting my stuff out. A few minutes later I heard James clear his throat from behind and it almost made me jump out of my shoes.

"Jesus. You shouldn't sneak up on a pregnant woman like that!" I warned without meaning to sound so flustered.

"Sorry, Isabella."

"Bella."

"Right. Sorry, Bella."

_What's with the increased level of creepiness? Christ. _

"These are great. Really, really wonderful. Laurent is still raving about the few he's already seen, he said your meeting went well. Good job by the way. He was absolutely smitten with you. He actually has several collectors interested in your show already. No pressure, though."

"Oh, no. None at all." I smirked, feeling a bit proud of myself for having made such an impression on the gallery owner.

"So let's see. Wow, it really is amazing the transformation you've undergone. The human body is a wondrous thing."

I nodded in agreement and picked up my favorite so he could have a closer look. It was of me, Edward and Bree on our wedding day, dancing with each other on the dance floor. Her little hands in both mine and Edwards while we circled the room with smiles on our faces.

"It was a perfect ceremony, wasn't it? Phil showed me some pictures last week, you were a lovely bride."

"Er, thanks. It was a perfect day."

"Aside from your ex showing up, I'm assuming?"

"It was _still _a perfect day," I insisted, wanting to leave Jacob out of our conversation. I'd done a very good job at not thinking about him, and I wasn't about to start now.

"I really love this one of you at twenty-nine weeks." I smiled and nodded again. It was a random sketch, one I'd decided to do of myself sitting on the bed with my legs out in front of me. A Bella point of view drawing of nothing but my midsection and lower body.

"I was bored and lazy that day."

"Which you are entitled to be from time to time these days," he responded then handed the drawing back to me. "These are looking fantastic. It will be a wonderful collection. How many more are you planning on having finished before those two enter the world?" James asked poking at my belly.

I took a small step back, feeling some unease over his touch and shrugged. "I want to keep drawing until I'm too busy to draw," I answered. "It's a great distraction. The nursery is just about complete so really it's the only thing I have right now that's keeping my mind off the big life change that's a few weeks away."

"Sounds perfect to me. Laurent has promised to have enough room for fifty pieces, but you don't need to meet that quota. You truthfully have plenty now, though I think people who come to see your work would like to see it through, all the way to the birth of Baby A and Baby B. Do you have names chosen yet?"

"No. Well… I have a girl name I like, but we haven't really talked about names yet. At least not in a serious discussion," I told him as Edward came into the room grinning at me as though he were up to something.

"Ah, well take your time. Whatever you chose, it will stick with them for the rest of their lives," James replied.

"Yeah, that's usually how it works." I laughed and made my way over towards Edward to wrap my arm behind his back.

"So what do you think?" He asked his one-time boss.

"I think she continues to amaze me every time we get together. She's very talented. I can't wait for more people to see that," James answered smilingly.

"I'll have to agree with you one hundred and ten percent. Did Bella tell you we would be going back to the city in a few weeks?"

"Oh, that's right, you had to push back your original plans. I'm actually planning on heading out there myself for a week or two. Perhaps you would like to fly back with me on my private jet? I think you would be much more comfortable Bella, considering," he paused looking for the right words.

"My gigantic size?" I instead finished for him then rubbed my belly.

"Well yes, that and the fact that public airlines tend to get uneasy when they see a woman as… pregnant as you are getting on their flights."

He was right. Edward had already told me his first airline choice would not agree to let me fly with them because of my 'high risk pregnancy' and all. _Chicken shits._

"That's very nice of you, James. If it works out I think we would love to take you up on that," Edward answered after I'd nodded a quick _okay, _signaling I was fine with the idea.

"Great, I will go ahead and arrange the flight for four weeks from now then. Will Bree be traveling with you?" He asked while taking out his Blackberry.

"Yes, she's moving in with us the day before that. Jane is heading out to India a little sooner than she had thought. She's having a difficult time getting by without her wife."

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing the little Princess again. Well then I guess I should be on my way. Bella, keep up the inspiring work. Edward, take care of her and yourself. See you at the office tomorrow."

I said goodbye and grimaced behind James as he gave me a light hug.

Creep factor was still blaring in the back of my head, even though he had promised us a luxury private flight back to the city in a few weeks.

Edward and I thanked him again for his offer and I stayed back while he walked his business partner back outside to his car that was waiting for him in front of our home.

I was itching to draw some more so I wasted no time, grabbing my pad and pencils so that I could head to the back porch to sit in my new favorite spot that looked out at the ocean instead of city sky scrapers.

* * *

Another two weeks passed and today we would get to see our little boy and little girl at their thirty third week check up. Dr. Clair had turned out to be a very nice OB/GYN but I was still missing the kindness and compassion that I'd felt during my visits with Dr. Young.

"I predict you will cry today," Edward randomly announced while we were sitting in the examination room waiting for the doctor to come in.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied with a laugh then kicked him playfully from where I sat.

"You cried at the Hallmark commercial this morning. You are totally going to sob when you see our babies today," he told me with a chuckle.

"Okay, _Mr. Smarty Pants_. First off, that commercial was damn sweet, secondly I feel no emotions pecking to be released so you can take your prediction and store it away to be used at a later time," I defended myself and stuck my tongue out at him as Dr. Clair came in with a big smile on her own face.

"If it isn't my favorite twin pregnancy couple."

"You're only saying that because we're probably your only twin pregnancy couple right now, huh?" I asked grinning back at her.

"Well… yes. But you would still be my favorite anyways. Dr. Young has been keeping very close tabs on you. I almost feel like I've been your doctor from the very beginning even though this is only our third meeting," she confessed.

"We're going to get to see her in two weeks. We'll be going back to the city one last time before the arrival of these two."

"I see. We better check to make sure they're still sitting pretty inside there without any plans of making an early arrival then."

"Ah! Please don't even joke about that, I'm determined to make it to at least thirty six weeks," I informed her.

She laughed before asking me to lay back on the table.

_Don't you laugh at me! _

"I have a nice surprise for you today. We just got our new 3D ultrasound machine and you guys are the first to break it in."

"Um, 3D? You mean those crazy pictures where it looks like your actual baby?" I stuttered.

"Yep."

I heard Edward mumble a low _Oh wow_ and immediately reached out to take his hand. I'd seen pictures on the internet but wasn't sure if we'd ever have them done so this was exciting, but also very nerve racking news.

"Yeah, I'm going to cry. Stupid psychic," I mumbled to him under my breath. He smiled and stood up to come stand beside me so he could kiss the top of my head.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Lets meet Baby A in an almost life-like way."

I took a deep breath while she covered my belly in cold gel then squeezed Edward's hand again while she moved the wand over the massiveness that was resting on top of me.

"Here we are. He's sucking his thumb," she explained while my mouth dropped open over the image that was staring back at me.

"That… that's _our_ son?" I whispered in bewilderment then reached out to touch the screen with my other hand. "He's perfect," I choked out just before the tears started streaming down my face. Edward was quick to hand me a tissue, knowing me as well as he did. I thanked him and dried the salty tears from my cheeks to look up at him smiling down at me.

"Of course he's perfect."

"He has your nose," I murmured and he smiled even wider.

"I think so too, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. I don't need you guys making fun of me," he joked.

"Look at his tiny fingers. My God. He'sso amazing," I added then dabbed under my eyes again while the doctor moved the wand around to show us all ten fingers and toes, with his tiny legs wiggling all over the place over the pressure of the ultrasound equipment moving over my belly. I giggled feeling him kick while watching it happen on the screen in real time. It was the most unbelievable experience, unlike anything I'd ever felt, and I was more than ready to see our stubborn little girl as well.

"And here is Princess number two, only after Bree of course."

Dr. Clair lifted the wand up to move it further down my stomach and I gasped at the sight of our baby girl. It almost looked like she was waving at us and a soft laugh escaped my lips before my hand could cover my mouth.

"She's saying hello," the doctor teased then reminded me to breath.

One thing struck me, something that I wished I hadn't noticed but it was too late to change it. I'd already seen it and now it would be something that would haunt me till the day she was born.

While our little boy's face reminded me of my husband, my baby girl could easily be compared to someone else.

"She's looking good. Great positioning, good growth since our last visit. They both still seem fairly comfortable in there."

I was thankful that the doctor was talking because I knew I couldn't be trusted with any of my own words at the moment.

_Had Edward noticed too or was I being completely ridiculous and seeing things that weren't really there? _As amazing as the 3d images were, it was still a bit disproportioned.

_I'm being crazy. Stop trying to work yourself up over nothing._

I quickly asked the doctor to see our baby boy one more time, hoping it would water down the image of my baby girl and let out an exhale as soon as it did.

_No matter what, both babies would be his, _I reminded myself firmly.

Both.

* * *

Two more weeks had been crossed off on our calendar in the kitchen and reality was beginning to settle in. Edward had warned me that Jane would be by to drop off Bree around nine this morning so I'd gotten up at the crack of dawn in anticipation of my step daughter's arrival. We hadn't seen her in almost two weeks, which had been her mother's doing. She insisted that she should take Bree on a Road Trip to visit Jane's parents in Texas so there was no telling the kind of mood our little princess would be in when she got here after being away from anything and everything familiar for the last eleven days. Edward had foreshadowed that the first few days with Bree could be tough so I'd done my best to prepare myself for what might be heading our way.

I'd offered to cancel our trip back home, but Edward had insisted that it would still be okay to go, that it was probably our last week to get out there before the twins arrived and we either continued with our plans or we would have to wait for sometime after they were born. Once he'd brought that up I became fairly selfish and determined that we make the transition as easy as possible for Bree, but that I needed to visit my home, my security blanket, one more time before becoming a mother.

There was a light knock on the door, then I heard little giggles run in from the entry way towards the kitchen where I was currently making some chocolate chip pancakes on the stove in preparation.

"Mommmmma Bellaaaa! You got bigger! Yes you did!" Her squeaky voice exclaimed as soon as she'd latched herself around me. I smiled and smoothed the hair back on top of her head then did my best to hug her back in my fairly large state just as Jane entered the room clutching her daughter's suitcase to her chest. She looked like she was on the verge of tears over their impending goodbyes and for a moment my heart felt for her. This was the decision she and Tanya had made though, and I knew Edward and I would take good care of Bree. I also knew that Jane hadn't been the most honest or trustworthy person over the last few weeks so the entire situation seemed fairly fucked to me. Why she would agree to move to another country for someone when she'd been shacking up with someone else… of the opposite sex for the last month… it was beyond my understanding but it was her baggage. I'd decided I would stay out of it.

"Good morning, Jane. Did you have a nice trip?" I asked making conversation. She was too busy staring at my huge stomach which Bree was currently raining tiny kisses all over. I cleared my throat and waved my hand again trying to gain her attention. "Jane?"

"Sorry. I just can't believe how much bigger you've gotten in less than two weeks. It's pretty crazy," she answered flatly after finally looking up at me.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I can't remember what a good night's sleep feels like," I replied with a smile then flipped the pancake on the skillet beside me after Bree had released me to run and find her dad.

"Oh, I remember that. It was awful and I was only _half_ your size."

I smiled at her again and nodded my head then asked once more how their trip had gone. I knew Jane didn't feel as fondly about me as she had during our first few meetings. She'd never expected me to become a permanent staple in Edward and Bree's life and I guess a part of me couldn't blame her for reevaluating her feelings about me. I was determined to be nothing but nice to her. I wouldn't give her a _real _reason to disapprove of me.

"It was great. My parents hadn't seen Bree since my wedding and that was such a short visit, it was a nice getaway, thank you for asking."

"That's good. I'm glad you had a nice time," I answered, then slid the pancakes onto a plate and picked up the whipped cream to make a happy face for Bree on top of her breakfast food, just the way she liked it.

"She hasn't eaten yet, right? Edward said you hadn't stopped because she was sleeping in the car."

"Yeah, I mean no, she hasn't eaten yet. She will love those," Jane replied quietly while watching me set the food down on the table with Bree's Disney Princess silverware set. "You're really good to her," I heard her add softly. It made me smile to hear her acknowledgment so I nodded my head in response and casually shrugged my shoulders.

"She means a lot to me," I admitted hesitantly, unsure of how she might react to that.

"I know, and that means a lot to _me_. I realize I haven't been very… friendly towards you, Bella."

"You haven't been a bitch either, just guarded, which is totally understandable." I went on to ask her if she was hungry for some breakfast, not wanting things to get more awkward.

"No, I have to get going. My flight leaves at noon and I still have a little packing to do. Can you get Edward for me?" She requested then took a seat at the kitchen counter, resting her chin in her hands while her elbows propped her upright.

I agreed then headed to the back of the house where I could hear Bree singing while Edward played the drums on the desk in his office.

He smiled at me and shot me a wink before bringing the song to a close by lifting Bree up into his arms to kiss her neck playfully.

"Jane has to get going. She wants to say goodbye," I told them after folding my arms over my belly. He set his little girl back down on the ground and got up as he rubbed his face.

"Bree, I made you your special pancakes. Go eat some funny faces!" I offered hoping it might be a good distraction from the goodbye that was on the horizon.

"Let's go, go, go! Face eat! Eat some funny faces!" She squealed then ran past me back towards the kitchen at full speed. I could hear her little feet skid across the wooden floors and let out my own laugh as Edward pulled me in to kiss my lips.

"And so it begins," he warned with a playful growl then brought my ear between his teeth to give it a nibble.

"I'm ready for the adventure to begin," I confirmed with another light laugh then let him guide me back out to where we would find Jane and Bree. She was already inhaling the pancakes on her plate at the table where she was sitting on her knees at the counter top.

"Morning, Jane. I hope the trip went well."

"It did. Very. My parents send their love. They said to let you know if things get chaotic once Bella has the twins not to hesitate to give them a call to take Bree off your hands for a few days. They're willing to fly into town, and I left them a key to my place," Jane told Edward and stood up looking nervous for some reason over the presence of her ex. _My husband._

"I don't think that will be an issue but I will keep it in mind," he answered coolly while pouring himself some coffee.

"Okay, well… You have the number for my international phone. I'm not sure how well it will work once I get there, but Tanya's seems to work pretty good most of the time. There's always Skype too. Don't forget about that."

"Bree will have her Skype date with you every Saturday night," he assured her then shot her a wink to ease her worries. "She will be fine, I promise. We leave for the city tomorrow evening then we will be back the following Sunday."

I could see the nervousness creeping further in her expression and a part of me wanted to leave them alone for this farewell. For a moment I almost felt like an intruder in my own home and I secretly, slightly hated her for that.

"Okay then, I guess I'll be going. Bree honey, mommy loves you very much. Please be a good girl, and a great helper for Bella."

"I will mommy. I'm going to be a _magical_ big sister," she retorted then brought another fork full of pancakes to her mouth. I giggled at the sight of her chewing her food, with her cheeks filled to the maximum then watched as Jane kissed the top of her head firmly and lifted her up from her seat to hug her tightly.

"Mommy, I'm eating the chocolate chips! The funny faces! Down!" Bree squealed adamantly while flailing her legs beneath her.

"Alright, okay. I'll see you Saturday on the computer okay?"

"Yes, okay. Saturday. Yes," Bree whispered sounding a bit bothered now over being kept away from her food.

"Good luck with everything, Bella. Child birth is no easy task, and I have no idea what pushing two out will be like, but I'm sure you'll do great having Edward as a coach. Take care of both your girls, Edward." I watched as she gave my husband a hug and saw him return the gesture feeling a twinge of jealousy sneak up on me. I looked away impulsively then hated myself for it.

_What the hell Sw… er, Cullen? Get a grip. Hugs mean nothing. _I reminded myself and forced the warmest smile I could conjure up.

She gave me one more wave then got into her jeep with a final glance at Edward and drove away leaving us behind.

"Alrighty, then. Let's get busy. We have a lot to do before we leave tomorrow," Edward spoke up after Jane's car was out of sight. I nodded and let him walk me back in with his hands at my hips from behind me.

I could hardly wait to be back in the city. I was itching to draw in Central Park while we were home, even though the ocean had provided plenty of inspiration, I was missing the familiarity of my city sounds and surroundings.

* * *

The flight back home had actually been wonderful. After flying on a private jet I wasn't sure how I would ever deal with flying commercial again but I didn't dare utter that out loud. Knowing Edward we would have a plane by this time next week, registered in his name.

What surprised me the most about our four hours in the air was how pleasant James had been, even towards Bree. They had shared tea time for almost an hour in the back of the jet while I'd napped and Edward worked on new proposals for Victoria's next few projects.

"Welcome home, Care Bear," Edward whispered in my ear as soon as the cab had pulled up to our building uptown.

"It's nice to be back," I admitted bashfully then turned my head to kiss his cheek.

"I think it's safe to say the city missed you as well," he replied as he grinned down at me.

"_Cheese. _I was missing it," I teased sending Bree into a musical number involving the words 'cheese' and 'in the city'.

Once upstairs Bree took off for her bedroom and announced to no one in particular that she would be dressing up in her _Kingdom_.

"Bree honey, it's nearly one in the morning. Play dress up tomorrow okay? It's time for bed," Edward spoke up which sent tiny cries from his little girl.

I quickly remembered that the hardest part of her transition when she came here was the time change. I let out a sigh knowing there was a nice loud tantrum on the horizon and did my best to mentally and emotionally prepare before the loud wails began.

"Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll meet you in bed as soon as I get her settled. This could take awhile," he warned me with a smile then kissed my forehead firmly. I nodded and followed his instructions, making my way up to the bedroom so I could change and wash my face, then apply some coco butter to my midsection and cleavage area.

My new nightly ritual these days.

I was determined to avoid any and all stretch marks though the doctor warned me it was near impossible with a multiple birth pregnancy. It was my mission and I would conquer it.

_That or plastic surgery was in my future._

As I made my way to the bedroom I could hear Bree's frantic screams get louder and louder over her impending bedtime but for some reason it made me smile.

It was nice to hear her emotion filled voice here in the city with us. _Perhaps I'm more okay with it because I'm not the one dealing with her tantrum though. _I thought to myself with a smirk.

As soon as I was done in the bathroom I slipped into my oversized tee-shirt and got into bed, pulling the covers up over me and my babies then exhaled slowly. It really was good to be back. I couldn't wait to be out amongst _my people _again tomorrow morning. I was craving the feeling of chaos and hectic-ness. More than anything though I was craving the chance to draw from my tree again in the park.

* * *

Almost two days had passed since being back and I had nearly completed three new sketches already.

One of me now at thirty-five weeks, one of my belly with Bree's tiny hand reaching up to touch it while Edward stood behind me with his own hands over mine, and a new one of Edward kissing my belly where my belly button had finally popped.

That had been a humorous morning.

"_Baby, does this mean the turkeys are ready to come out of the oven?" I groaned with a slightly embarrassed giggle while I tried my best to poke my belly button back in where it had come from._

"_No, I'm afraid not. All it means is that your one step closer? I think? Maybe?" He laughed then rubbed my rounded midsection with his hand before kneeling down to kiss it between his fingers. _

I smiled, reliving the memory in my head then tapped where one of my little ones had just jabbed me in the side with what felt like their foot. They had been very busy this morning. Almost nonstop movement since I'd gotten up to fix Bree her breakfast.

Edward had gotten up earlier to head into the office for a few hours. He had promised to be home by lunch time for my appointment with Dr. Young so Bree and I were planning on heading down to the park for a little while to play on the swings in order to kill some time.

While the princess was busy in her bedroom with Disney Sing-Along-Songs playing on her television I decided to check my email to see if Alice had sent me any new pictures of her on set in Amsterdam. I couldn't wait for her to get back even though she'd just left California right before we had. I missed her when she was away.

I signed in with my password and took a sip from my mug of warm milk.

_Not a single new message. Bummer._

I signed off quickly then slowly stood up from the computer chair to go check on Bree in her bedroom. Things had gotten unusually quiet, so there was no telling what I might find when I peeked in through her door.

She was twirling around in her tinker bell outfit giggling over something going on in her head and the image made me smile after I noticed she was holding two baby dolls in her arms and singing something about twins and being a big sister.

"Bree, are you ready to go to the park to play on the swings?" I asked feeling hopeful that she would agree without much of a fight. I had after all used the magic word. _Swings. _

"Okay, yes. Can I bring my Baby A and Baby B?" She asked sweetly while shaking the dolls above her head.

"Yes, of course." I laughed and motioned for her to get her jacket and told her to meet me in the living room after she'd gotten her sneakers on.

I wouldn't dare request that she change out of her costume. That would without a doubt be met with some tug of war and I wasn't really up for that today.

Some might call that bad parenting, but I liked to think of it as simply staying sane at thirty five weeks preggers with twins.

* * *

Bree's tiny hand was grasping mine while we made our way down the busy sidewalk towards the park entrance a few blocks from our home. She was humming a tune I wasn't familiar with while the two dolls dangled from her other hand swinging back and forth at her side and every step we took I could feel my own smile brighten.

"Momma Bella, who is that man? I see him. Lots. Yes," Bree suddenly asked without looking up at me. I followed her gaze and stopped dead in my tracks, bringing her to a stop beside me as well.

"Jesus, this city is huge and I have to have the worst stupid luck ever," I mumbled just as Jacob's eyes looked up into mine from where he was standing about fifty feet away. I noticed right away that he was talking to someone I didn't recognize.

Because of the shock I was unable to move my own feet now, so I watched on waiting to see what his next move would be.

"Momma Bella? Swings," Bree's voice called up at me. I looked down and forced a smile, even though she wasn't looking in my direction, I needed to act this out correctly so that she wouldn't get worried or frightened. She didn't deal well with frantic behavior. Ever.

Jake looked down at her and back up at me then gave me a small wave with his own uncomfortable smile.

I impulsively waved back then turned myself around to head back home. Now that he knew I was here I wouldn't give him the opportunity to confront me once he'd gotten the nerve up to make the move I knew he wanted to make.

"I forgot something back home, baby. We need to run back real quick. Okay sweetie?" I informed my step daughter without looking back behind us.

"Okiedokie. Yes," Bree agreed then did a tiny spin under my arm with a giggle. I was thankful she had lost interest in both the _stranger_ outside the park and the swings, but now my worries were that she'd bring it up in front of Edward and I didn't need him stressing over who I might run into whenever we came back to the city.

"Bella!" I heard someone call after me. I didn't recognize the voice so I decided to glance behind me to see who it was.

It was the same guy I had seen Jake talking to. _I don't know him. Was Jacob sending him after me? _

"Thanks for stopping. Hi, I'm Seth."

"Do I know you?" I asked wearily, wondering why I had decided to stop at all.

"No, I work with Jake. We were on break, just heading back to the office. He asked me to come talk to you."

"Did he tell you why he can't come talk to me himself?" I snapped back then remembered I had a little set of ears also listening to our exchange.

"Yeah, I know all about the um… situation. That's why he sent me after you. He'd been trying to get in touch with you but… yeah… it's been kind of hard," Seth informed me while looking a bit nervous. I said nothing and waited for him to continue. He shifted his weight back and forth then ran his hands through his dark black hair obviously trying to decide how to word his next sentence.

"He wants to know if you're okay. If things are going well with the pregnancy…" Seth finally stuttered while looking down at my belly.

"Things are fine, at least they were fine till I saw his face. Please tell him he is to still keep his distance. When they are born he will be notified of the paternity results of _my_ little girl," I replied softly trying to keep my voice down so Bree wouldn't repeat back anything that I was saying.

"Right, okay. He means you no harm. Believe me. He's really cleaned up over the last few months. He's got his shit in line now. The band is back in the studio recording. He um… he wanted me to tell you there would be something special in the album when it comes out, for you, and the babies."

"I don't need anything from him. Please relay that message. He needs to stay away. Now, if you'll excuse me, we need to get going." I felt my legs begin to tremble underneath me.

"Okay, have a nice day. It was nice to finally have a face to go with all of Jacob's stories. You really did… I mean you do… he cares about you a lot. He only wants you to be happy now," Seth replied looking a little flustered.

"Then he needs to leave me and my family alone. As far as I'm concerned he's dead to me."

Those were my last words to Jacob's messenger boy. I wasn't going to talk about how good Jake was, or how much he had cleaned up and how well his life was going. It didn't make a difference to me. None of that mattered at all. Not even a tiny bit. He had ruined there ever being a chance for us to reconcile our friendship when he used Charlie as blackmail in his plot to become a part of my life again.

Nothing he could say or do would ever change that.

* * *

I was sketching out on the patio when I saw Bree's little body run past the window towards the front door, signaling that Edward must be home. With a smile on my face I closed my notebook and set it on the small table beside my lounge chair then made my way back inside.

"Hey you," I cooed at my husband who was lifting his princess up in the air to catch her.

There was something about his expression that alarmed me but I figured it was just work related so I waited till after he'd prompted Bree to go change for our doctor's appointment before asking him what was going on.

"Let's go sit in the living room," he suggested then took my hand gently into his. With that move, I was instantly fearing the worst. He lost his job, Victoria ruined her relationship with the director she was currently working with, he had found out about James' creepy advances, or that something had happened to Jane. Anything and everything was possible.

"You're worrying me," I admitted right away after he'd helped me down onto the sofa.

"Bella, I got a call. Jasper called me at the office and…"

"Oh,God. Is Alice okay?" I yelped trying to stand up almost instantly. He stopped me and held me in place, still sitting on the couch while my feet began tapping nervously on the ground below me.

"It's not Alice, Bella. It's Jake."

"Oh. We kind of saw him from afar this morning, when Bree and I were going to the park," I impulsively spat out, and for a moment he looked completely shocked.

"How long ago?" He finally asked smoothing some hair back behind my ear.

"Um… I don't know, about two hours ago I guess? Why? What's wrong?" I asked further while feeling my heart rate speed up. There was something about his expression that had set off an alarm inside of me.

"Jasper called to tell me that Jacob is in the hospital."

"What? What do you mean? Why? I just saw him, he was smiling, he was fine! Oh god, please don't tell me it's the pills again. His friend said he was all cleaned up! That he was doing good!" I replied frantically while the air in my lungs began to choke me.

"He was crossing the street, for whatever reason he didn't look before stepping out onto into the road. He was hit by car, Bella. Just a few blocks from here."

Edward's words danced around me while a mental picture of Jake laying on the cement in a pool of blood settled in the back of my head.

"No… no… that's not possible. I just saw him. He was fine. That's absolutely _not_ possible," I stuttered, more to myself than to anyone else in the room.

"Bella, you have to calm down," Edward warned carefully while smoothing his hands over mine.

"Daddy, I'm ready. Let us go now. Time for pictures of the babies," Bree yelped after running back into the room at full speed.

"Come on. We need to get you to the doctor now," Edward whispered in my ear then stood to help me up from my seat where I was staring out of the window in front of us feeling entirely lost and confused.

It wasn't possible. I didn't even know if he was okay, or if he would be okay. The entire thing was too much for me to even fathom and I didn't think I'd be able to handle any more news without losing my emotions completely but I had to press for more information.

"Is he… will he be… he's not…"

"He's in ICU. Jasper didn't know much else. He knew we were in town, and that we would see it on the news. He thought you should know before that happened. I thought it would be alright to just be honest with you since we're going to see Dr. Young now anyways."

"This is all my fault. This is so messed up. It's all my damn fault."

"Don't be ridiculous," Edward quickly growled. He was upset that I was taking the blame, but the blame was mine to take. There was no doubt in my mind that the message I had sent with Seth was what had caused Jake to forget about his surroundings when he'd stepped out in front of that car.

"I told his friend to tell him he was dead to me, Edward. That was the last thing he heard from me." I sobbed into his shoulder. As soon as my crying started Bree began jumping around nervously, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't hold back the guilt that was taking over my entire body. It was too debilitating. As much as Jake had hurt me emotionally… wishing him dead was never something I'd really wanted. Not ever.

"Breathe baby, deep breath in and out. Please. Relax. He's going to be okay. Bree honey, I need you to be a big girl and go get Bella's coat from the closet upstairs," Edward asked his daughter with softness in his tone.

Thankfully she followed his cue and we were alone again just as I felt a sharp pain that would have sent me to my feet if Edward hadn't been holding me in his arms.

"Oh! Oh, my God. Oh God, not now. No, no, no!" I wailed while grabbing at my stomach. Like that all thoughts of my ex were gone from my head.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Edward's frantic voice was asking me but the room was already spinning.

"My water… I think my water just broke," I whispered feeling beyond overwhelmed.

"Fuck! Christ. Are you serious? Shit. Okay hold on… Shit!" He set me back down on the couch and for a moment I found humor in the fact that my first concern was over me possibly staining the upholstery but then my first contraction hit me and that quickly knocked my senses back into reality.

I could hear Edward in the other room talking to someone and tried my best to focus on his voice while I also concentrated on my breathing.

_One week away from my goal of keeping the babies until they were full term. Go fucking figure._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: The babies are coming, the babies are coming! Poor Jake. Come on... you know you feel a little something! Poor Bella...**_

_**A major special thanks to my beautiful beta CC for helping make this chapter extra special. Love you honey, so so much!**_

_**Lolypop82 made two new manips for this chapter. They're both from Stalker and Care Bear's wedding night, you can find those links on my profile. Love you Loly!**_

_**A few other things, I donated a TMT outtake to Fandom For Preemies. The outtake is from the beginning of the story when Edward, Bella, Bree, and Alice go to Disneyland if you're interested you can go to http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/how-to-help(dot)html to donate. It's for an amazing cause, I promise. =)**_

_**Also TMT has received several nominations in the Avant Garde Fanfiction Awards, one of which is for Bree as Best Kid, which is AMAZING. If you love Bree as much as I do please take a second to head over there and cast your vote Starting November 20th. You know it would make her smile. She'd probably even make up a song about it. You can find a link for that at the bottom of my profile as well. Or copy paste this link minus the (dot)'s http:/twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/vote(dot)html *wink***_

_**I'm thinking the next chapter may be it folks. And then the epi. Just wanted to give the heads up. *tear***_

_***Please Review because it makes me smile and I'm sad about saying goodbye to these two… er… three.***_


	37. One Plus One Equals Three

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Stalker, his Care Bear, Princess Bree, and the twins belong to me though, so please respect. **

**A/N: So I'm updating this while on vacay in North Carolina and I need to apologize to about 20 readers from the last chapter because I have not gotten a chance to reply to their reviews but FFn was being a be'otch the day I tried to tackle all of them. I'm internet-less here in the mountains and only have a few minutes here in the coffee shop in town to update for you guys. I have every intention on replying to those reviews as soon as I make it to my dads in a few days. Till then, please don't hold it against me. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**One Plus One Equals Three **

**Chapter 37**

**~*Edward*~**

A million things ran through my mind while I ran around our bedroom looking for the hospital bag Bella and I had packed together in preparation for this exact moment. I knew I should have made sure all this shit was ready to go before I told her about her goddamn ex but she'd known something was wrong as soon as our eyes had met.

Motherfucker would screw things up even when he was unconscious.

_Stop being a prick, Cullen. The kid is laying in a hospital bed somewhere fighting for his life, no reason to tear him down any further. _

Finally someone answered the phone at Dr. Young's office and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen. My wife's water just broke. We're at our home but I will be bringing her to Mount Sinai now by taxi. Can you please let Dr. Young know to meet us there?" I requested as calmly as I could into the receiver.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. She's already grabbing her things, she will meet you there."

"Thank you so much," I answered, feeling a little less anxious now that the call was taken care of and the doctor was on her way.

_Looks like our babies will be born New Yorkers after all, _I thought to myself as the office manager on the line wished us luck. I hung up after thanking her and grabbed the hospital bag from under the bed after suddenly remembering that's where we had stored it only two nights ago.

It's funny how quickly your mind can go blank the moment your wife tells you she's going into labor.

"Okay, baby. Dr. Young is on her way and a cab is waiting for us downstairs. Bree, honey lets get going," I called out to my daughter who was already running back into the room with Bella's jacket in her arms.

"Here you go, Momma Bella. Time to get you dressed. Let's get going, let's get going!" Bree sang without a care in the world in her melodramatic tone. She had no idea how monumental this moment really was and I could tell her calm, collected demeanor was actually helping keep my Bella relaxed. I was grateful to have her as a distraction.

"Here, baby. Let me help you up," I offered then reached down with both my hands to lift Bella up from the sofa so that I could help her into her oversized hoody. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? Do we have everything we need?" I asked, slightly panicking again as I saw her wince over a contraction.

"I'm fine, really. Let's just head down stairs," she insisted and forced a smile. I knew her head was still spinning over the news that had brought all this on, but there was nothing I could do about that now. I'd taken all the precautions. I'd phoned the doctor ahead of time and informed her of the situation as soon as Jasper had phoned me about Jacob. After much deliberation I had decided I needed to tell Bella myself before she found out someplace else. She was far enough along in her pregnancy that I knew if the worst case scenario did arise, she and the babies would be alright.

"Edward, we're going to see them soon," she smiled looking up into my eyes with a tiny lip quiver.

"We are," I whispered back before leaning in to kiss the top of her head just as Bree began singing a song about 'babies coming to town'.

_Our _babies would be here soon and we would be one step closer to certainty. I could barely wait to hold them in my arms, to take care of them, and to introduce myself to them as their father.

* * *

After arriving at the hospital I was thankful to see my mother already waiting for us outside the emergency room entrance. I'd sent her a quick text on our way to the cab and she had promised she would be here as soon as possible to help with Bree. She had kept her word and I couldn't help but smile at her grin.

"Oh, darlings. What an exciting day! Are you ready to meet your son and daughter?" She asked as soon as we were close by.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," my girl spoke up and squeezed my arm with her hand firmly, no doubt feeling another contraction.

"Bree, why don't you come with me to get a candy bar at the gift shop? Let's allow daddy and momma Bella get settled in," she suggested to my daughter who was busy tracing the lettering on the sign beside the double doors. "Text me when you get in a room or if you need me," she added while giving us both a hug.

"You're going to do great," she assured my panicked looking wife.

I grinned watching their exchange and took Bella by the arm to help guide her inside so that we could check in. Dr. Young was already waiting with a huge smile on her face.

"I suppose it's slightly selfish of me to be excited this happened while you were in town. I know how badly you wanted to carry them for at least another week Bella," she said greeting us with a light hug and shoulder squeeze.

"If it had to happen, I'm glad it's happened here," Bella replied back then took a seat into the wheelchair a nurse had been standing by with.

"Alright, let's get you upstairs so we can take a look and see just what kind of progress we've made." Dr. Young nodded her head towards the elevators to direct the nurse to start pushing Bella forward and I took in another deep breath feeling the reality of everything hit me all at once.

_This was it._ This was the day we'd been waiting for and I could hardly believe we were really standing here about to get things started.

"How's our father-to-be holding up?" The doctor asked switching her attention to me now.

"Fine. Though I'll be better once we know everything is okay and we're ready to do this," I answered honestly with a squeeze to Bella's shoulder. Dr. Young nodded her head and offered me a smile as she pushed the button on the elevator that would take us up to the floor where my son and daughter would be brought into the world.

* * *

I pulled my surgical mask from my face and ran my hand through my hair, realizing that the worst had yet to come. Bella was being a trooper but she was in a lot of pain and I could barely stand seeing her in such a state when there was nothing I could do to relieve any of it. Dr. Young had assured me she was doing good, that everything was as it should be, and that it was just up to Bella to do the pushing now that she was fully dilated. We'd taken a break so Bella could mentally prepare, and so that I could run out to fill everyone in on Bella's progress and where we were at.

"Bro! What's going on? How is she? Are they here yet?" Emmett was instantly asking as I'd stepped into the waiting room.

Charlie and Jasper were on their feet too. Bella's father looked an absolute mess and for a moment I smiled at the sight. It was nice remembering I wasn't the only one in freak out panic mode. I was doing my best to hide that, though. Bella didn't need to see me anxious, but when Dr. Young checked her blood pressure and gave me a worried look, I knew it was elevated and that we needed to be careful the further along we got into her labor.

"We're, um… she's… it's about time to start the hard part," I informed them. "She's ready and doing good," I explained further, running my hands through my hair mechanically.

"Is there anything we can do?" My mom requested while running her own hand down my arm, no doubt trying to sooth me.

"Nope, but um, if Bree gets impatient can you get her home? She's never liked hospitals much."

"She's doing okay for now. Your friends here are good company, and Jasper has promised to take her down for ice-cream just as soon as we heard something from you," she said to me while I looked over at my little girl coloring on the floor underneath the hospital waiting room's chairs in the far corner of the room.

"Does she even realize what's happening yet?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh she knows. She's been working on her own doodles for them, just like her momma Bella's drawings," Charlie spoke up with a smile. I grinned in return and nodded my head again before taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"Jasper, did you get a hold of Alice?"

"Yeah, she's on the next flight back. She should be here by tomorrow afternoon," he answered nervously. He knew this news would bum Bella out, but we'd done all we could do.

"That's better than tomorrow night," I replied and shot him a look, letting him know I appreciated him making the call and getting her here. "I should get back. Keep your phones on you. I'll be in touch," I told them before walking over to give Bree her own special update.

"Hi, princess. How are you doing?" I asked kneeling down to talk to her under the chairs.

"Good, daddy. I doodled. For baby A and baby B." She tapped her paper with her blue crayon several times without much purpose and I smiled looking down at her abstract drawings.

"They will love them, honey. Listen, momma Bella is doing good and your brother and sister are almost here. I'm going to go help, but whenever you're ready to go home just tell Fairy Grandmother, okay?" I informed her then smoother her hair back at the top of her head.

"Yes daddy, you go. I stay. Go, go!" She insisted then shooed me away with a brush of her tiny hand. I smiled and stood back up then gave the rest of my friends and family one final wave before heading back down the corridor to where my family would be growing by two very shortly.

* * *

Bella had been pushing for the last two hours and I could tell she was beyond exhausted. I had no idea how much longer she'd be able to continue before she'd have to throw the towel in and agree to the cesarean. It wasn't what she wanted, though. She didn't want to have weeks of recovery, she wanted to be back on her feet tomorrow and she'd made that abundantly clear during all of our visits with both of our doctors.

"You're doing good, baby. Really good," I assured her, stealing a glance at the doctors in the corner of the room whispering about something with the nurses. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go see what the doctor thinks, alright?" I asked her then dabbed her forehead with the towel I had dampened with cool water.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, focusing on the rhythm of her breathing and I quickly left her side to make my way over to the specialists.

"How is she holding up doctor?" I asked silently after I'd joined their huddle.

"We're concerned about baby B's heart rate. It's elevated quite a bit and Bella's blood pressure continues to rise as well as a slight fever. If she can't get the first baby out in the next, oh… we're thinking fifteen minutes tops, we're going to have no choice but to do the c-section. I'm sorry, Edward. I know it's not what she wanted but we have to keep their safety in mind," Dr. Young explained with a sorrowful look of defeat.

"She still has fifteen minutes then. Should I tell her that or should we avoid her finding out she's on a time limit now?" I asked glancing at her from the corner of my eye. I could tell she was watching us so I was trying my best to not give anything away.

"You can tell her we're getting closer to the point where we will have to go in, but don't worry her with the amount of time. Just motivate her to really give it her all in these next few pushes," the doctor suggested then walked with me over towards Bella.

I did exactly what she had advised and took my girls hand into my own while she prepared herself for the next round of pushes.

"You can do this, baby. I know you can," I whispered into her ear and listened as the doctor prompted her to start the sequence we'd been working on for the last two hours.

"Oh! I see a head, Bella. This is great. I need you to push just like that again. Are you ready?" The doctor asked sounding excited, then shot me a thumbs up before ducking her head back behind the draped gown over Bella's lap.

"I can do it," she replied through clenched teeth and became silent again while her limbs began to shake over the force she was exerting to push our first baby out.

Ten seconds later I heard the sound that we had been waiting for. A crying baby, wailing on its newly, independently functioning lungs.

"Wow. That's loud," Bella joked closing her eyes and smiling after running her hand through her sweat drenched hair that had fallen in front of her.

"This must be baby A. Seems like they're coming out in alphabetical order, Bella," Dr. Young announced as she carried our son over to be weighed on the scale. She gestured for me to join her so I gave Bella a quick kiss and made my way over to the table to see my son for the very first time. "Here he is. Would you like to do the honors?" She asked holding a pair of surgical scissors towards me so that I could cut the umbilical cord. I nodded and positioned myself to complete the task, then handed them back to her while another nurse began to towel him off as his loud cries settled into tiny yelps.

"Is he perfect?" Bella called from the other side of the room.

"Unbelievably perfect," I told her, taking his tiny hand into my own to say hello. He squeezed my finger almost instantly and I took in a deep breath realizing that this was the moment I'd been waiting to experience for the last nine months of my life. Suddenly, here it was. Here _he_ was. As tiny as could be but still already letting the world know that he had indeed arrived.

"Baby A weighs in at six pounds, seven ounces." the nurse spoke up loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Is that okay? Is that an okay weight for him?" She asked worriedly.

"It's fine, Bella. Now relax, we still have more to do. It's always easier with the second one though, so that's the good news. Just a few more pushes and we should be all finished," the doctor informed her, motioning for me to take my place beside her once again.

On the doctor's count she began pushing again right away, no doubt ready to get our baby girl out so she could finally get some real rest.

On the third set of pushes Bella let out a loud scream then fell back against the mattress breathing heavily while the doctor exclaimed that our baby girl had finally arrived and that Bella's job was over for the time being. We both looked at each other smiling, a tiny tear falling from her eye while she whispered the words _I love you_ to me and I quickly returned the promise.

"Edward, why isn't she crying? She… she hasn't made a sound."

I realized Bella was right and stood up to walk over to the same table they had brought my son to only minutes before.

"Is she okay?" I asked hesitantly while trying to see over their shoulders but no one was paying much attention to me. I felt as though my world was being torn out from underneath me. "Can someone please talk to me? What's going on?" I raised my voice loud enough to catch their attention.

"She's fine, Mr. Cullen. She's just got some fluid in her lungs. We got it all cleared out now," a nurse turned to tell me just as I heard my little girl's tiny cries filling the room. I let out a relieved cry of my own and thanked them for their speedy work then rushed over to let Bella know our baby B was okay and the cries she was hearing now belonged to our newest princess.

She let out her own happy cry and bit on her bottom lip then shook her head while trying to sit up again so she could see across the room where they were still attending to our baby girl.

"Edward, if you'd like, we can use you over here again," Dr. Young called to me then snapped the surgical scissors opened and closed in front of her with a smile. I nodded and returned to the table then said a quiet hello to the stubborn little one who had given us so much uncertainty over the last few months.

"How big?" Bella asked as I walked away from her, again her only thoughts still on the health of our baby girl.

"Five pounds, nine ounces. A bit of a runt but she's going to be fine, Bella," Dr. Young promised us and shot my girl a wink from across the room.

"Hey there," I whispered softly noticing right away the full head of dark hair she already had, as well as her perfect little button nose. She reminded me so much of Bella, it was unbelievable. I wondered if Bella would notice the similarities as well but when I turned around I found my girl already sleeping peacefully with a satisfied smile on her face.

She had done an incredible job and deserved her rest. I knew she'd only sleep long enough for her body to regain some energy and that she'd awake again soon. For now though, I would enjoy my own time getting to know the two little beings that had permanently taken residence in my heart.

My life was entirely complete and no matter what we found out tomorrow when the paternity test came back, I knew I would forever call this little girl _my_ daughter.

* * *

I tapped lightly at the door then pushed it open with my hip while carrying our son into the room to see his mother properly for the first time. Looking down at him I could feel the love flooding my heart again instantly. He would definitely carry the Cullen family jaw line and chin. I'd caught my mother beaming at him through the window in the observation room over it.

Bella was beaming as soon as she laid her eyes on him when we'd entered the room together. She'd managed to sleep for almost an hour before waking up pleading that she see her infants at once. I was honestly shocked she was already able to keep her eyes open after the performance she had given, but my wife was a trooper and I knew she wouldn't be able to truly rest until she held both of our babies in her arms and counted all their fingers and toes.

"He's absolutely perfect," she whispered while smoothing her finger across his cheek before taking his tiny hand into her own.

"Of course he is. He came from _us_," I declared in return and she looked up with a smile while the tears glimmered in her softened brown eyes. I gently placed him into her arms after she'd sat herself up and took my seat beside them on the edge of her bed.

"I mean, no, he's really unbelievably perfect. Look at how much hair he has already. We can give him a little mini bouffant."

I laughed at her suggestion and smoothed our son's auburn colored hair back on his head while his tiny lips mouthed at the air around him.

"How is Madison?" She asked with a sudden smirk.

"Madison?" I could feel my own smile double.

"Madison Renee Cullen. _Our _daughter," she replied in a pleased tone. I nodded my head instantly loving the sound of it.

"She's doing better. They're bringing her back in a few minutes, they wanted you to try and feed our son here first while they finished up some tests," I told her with a raised eyebrow. I was waiting to hear the name she had chosen for our baby A.

"Do you have any recommendations?" She asked reluctantly. I could tell she'd already had something in mind and was really only wanting to entertain me with the idea that I had any actual input.

"Let's see… to go with Madison. Hm, how about… Mason?"

She sucked back a laugh and shook her head in defiance immediately.

"We are not giving our twins names that can be sung in a nursery rhyme and have a two letter difference between them, Edward."

"Why not? Bree would love it! Think of the songs she could write!" I argued, still grinning playfully. It was nice to see her laugh. I wanted to enjoy the moment before the rest of our reality hit her again.

Bella looked absolutely adamant against the name I had suggested so I thought for a few seconds before she threatened me again with another warning glare. "Nope. Second suggestion please," she pushed after giving me some time. "We're not giving them names that can be served with their father's cheese. I'm sorry."

"Aidan then. Aidan Carlisle Cullen," I challenged, already knowing she'd love it. I'd heard her throw the name around with Alice a few times when they were working on the nursery back in California. I knew it was a winner.

Her smile answered me right away and she nodded her head then returned her stare down at his tiny face while she continued to trace his features with her finger tip.

"It still kind of goes together, though. They could get teased."

"It works. Perfect names. If anyone tries to mess with my kids they'll have to answer to me," I promised her before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She'd done an amazing job and I was beyond proud of her. If I was her I'd be begging for sleep. She looked like she could stay awake for days looking down at our brand new little one after only an hour's worth of a nap.

I'd almost forgotten what it was like. Seeing them for the first time. Witnessing the miracle of life happening right before your eyes. Seeing it happen twice only minutes apart had been absolutely amazing and I would forever hold unquestionable admiration for my wife and what she was capable of doing.

"Have you really gotten to see her yet, have you held her?" She asked quietly, returning the subject back to our little girl.

"Yes, she's equally as perfect. They just wanted to run a few tests, everything checked out fine. You feed Aidan and I'll go check on her. I'll introduce her to the gang and bring her back, yeah?"

"Deal. Who all is here?" Bella asked, a sleepy yawn sneaking past her parted lips. Her exhaustion was starting to catch up with her again.

"Last time I checked, my mom, Bree, Charlie, Jasper and Emmett. Alice will be here by tomorrow afternoon and Sam is around here someplace."

"Oh, good. Okay. I'd like to see everyone, too. I want to thank them for coming," she answered right as the nurse came in to guide her through the first steps of breast feeding.

I nodded my head and kissed her again before leaving her behind to tend to the newest princess of the family. I rounded the corner to the viewing windows and smiled seeing everyone's faces pressed against the glass like hypnotized fools.

"So what do you think?" I asked, unable to hide my own excitement.

My mother was instantly running to pull me in for a hug. "Oh, Edward. She's beautiful! How are Bella and the little man?"

"Bella is great, she's feeding _Aidan_ now," I informed them, waiting for the first reactions to the name of our son.

"Aidan?" Everyone repeated almost instantly.

"Aidan Carlisle Cullen," I added, creating an even tighter grasp around me from my mother.

"Oh, honey! I love it. It's perfect. Your father would be so happy," she whispered softly while her tears began falling onto my shoulder. I smiled from behind her and returned the hug, then shot my buddies a thumbs up a few feet down the corridor.

"She's a cutie. I think you'll have your work cut out for you, man. I mean once she hits dating age…" Emmett teased with a jab to my shoulder after I'd made my way over to them.

"Yeah well, that's twenty one years away so I'm good," I returned with a smirk then glanced at my little girl through the window. She was squirming all around while the nurses rubbed her down with a wet sponge.

"So what are you naming her? Princess?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"No, Bree would be beyond jealous if we gave her that for a name." I replied smiling at my other little girl doing twirls down at the end of the hallway all by herself, seemingly without a care in the world to what was going on a few feet away from her.

"Her name is Madison. Madison Renee Cullen."

"Jumping the gun there with the last name aren't you?" Emmett asked, not meaning to sound like a prick, but doing so anyways. I was thankful when my mom hit him upside the head for me.

"She _will_ be a Cullen," she warned my best friend and squeezed my arm reassuringly.

I noticed Charlie off to the side by himself, watching while they lifted Madison up to rub some baby shampoo into her… _wait… was that… is that… _"Her hair has a slight reddish tint to it too, doesn't it?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yup," all four replied in unison with four smiles shining back at me.

"I wouldn't bust your balls if I wasn't already sure she was yours, man." Emmett slapped my back jokingly. I smiled and nodded, placing my own hand over Charlie's shoulder.

"Bella is doing good. She'd like to see all of you when she finishes up feeding them, if you can stick around a little while longer?" I informed them, still captivated by my newest daughter while her tiny arms flailed out at her sides. She was not enjoying her first hair-washing experience.

If Bella were watching she'd be worried that they were being far too rough with her, but I trusted that they knew what they were doing. I really wished I could do something about her crying, though. The tiny sounds were killing me from the other side of the window pane.

"I'm going to go see if I can help," I told them and added that I'd be back in a little while to bring them to Bella's room.

"Daddy. Momma Bella is good, yes?" Bree asked after I'd walked up to her and she'd stopped her spinning and humming.

"Yes, momma Bella is good. So are your baby brother and sister. Did you see them yet? Through the window?"

"I did. They're little. Much-more smaller than my baby A and baby B at home," she declared instantly then crossed her arms in front of her with a pout.

"What's the matter princess?" I asked trying to hide my smirk. I knew this was Bree getting serious and I need to respect that.

"It's going to be so long before we can play dress up."

I smiled and hugged her to me. "It will be a little while, but you can help momma Bella dress them up until then."

"We will call them what?" Bree asked looking into my eyes for a split second two times before twirling out of my grasp again.

"Your sister is named Madison."

"Like the street here in the big city?"

"Most likely, knowing your clever momma Bella." I chuckled then took her hand to bring her back over towards my mother who stood waiting to take her hand from mine.

"And baby B will be who? Wally?"

"Your baby brother's name is Aidan," I announced proudly with a laugh, realizing she was most likely thinking of Wall Street when she had suggested her brothers name. I nudged the top of her head with the palm of my hand knowing it would send her into a fit of giggles and picked her up one time to spin her around before placing her back on her feet to start prancing around us in circles again.

"Madison-and-Aidan… _when_-can-I-play-with-them?" Bree began singing while jumping around everyone.

"Soon baby, now stay here with Fairy Grandmother and I'm going to go check on everyone and then you can come back to say hello," I informed her and shot my mom and Charlie a wink before telling them I'd be back in about twenty minutes.

I wanted to get back to my girl but before I could cross through the double doors that would bring me back to her room I turned back around knowing there was something I needed to ask because she would be asking me herself as soon as I'd returned to her.

"Jasper, any new news on Jacob?" I asked after turning around. He grimaced and shook his head _no, _then shifted his weight nervously.

"No change. He's still down in ICU. He had some major swelling in his brain so they had to put him into a medical induced coma, but they're hoping for the best. I should actually go sit with Sam and see if there have been any changes. I'll be back in a bit," he told me solemnly.

I nodded and took in a deep breath, hoping that Bella would be too busy with the excitement of our new babies to think about the unpleasant things that were currently lingering, even though deep down I knew better.

Even if she didn't want to think about him, she would.

That, unfortunately, was the effect Jacob Black had on her.

In sickness and in health.

* * *

**~~*Bella*~~**

I was a mother. A mother of two brand new beautiful babies who would be my everything until the day I would stop breathing. It still seemed insane to me, even as I glanced down at my baby boy sleeping safely in my arms from the hospital room.

I'd just finished feeding Aidan when Edward came back into the room with our little Madison tucked safely in his arms. She was wearing a pink knit cap over her dark curls and the first thing I did when he handed her to me after the big baby swap was remove the hideous thing from her head.

Then I gasped.

"Her hair." Were my eyes deceiving me?

"I know. I'd say that's definitely an auburn tint," Edward replied back with a contagious smile.

"She… she looks just like…"

"You," he finished for me, grinning even wider. "She looks just like you, Bella."

He was right, but I was terrified to admit that I had been wrong about what I had seen in her ultrasound photo only a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure why it scared me, other than the fact that I may be getting excited only to be let down again once the DNA test came back.

"Have they swabbed her yet?" I asked quietly, referring to the test.

"Yeah, it's already on its way to the lab. We should know something by tomorrow afternoon since Dr. Young put a rush on it," my husband informed me as he began rocking Aidan back and forth in his arms.

I looked down at my baby girl again and felt my heart warm instantly. All my worries, all the fears that I would feel nothing when I held her in my arms for the first time had disappeared. She had stolen my heart and I now understood what everyone meant when they said that their lives changed forever the first time they became a parent.

"She's beautiful. Please don't put that stupid hat on her again," I asked jokingly while my fingertip traced her tiny bottom lip. She bit down on her pouting lip instantly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh oh. Looks like she has picked up one of my bad habits already," I giggled feeling a happy tear run down my cheek.

"The first of many I'm sure," Edward teased back blowing kisses at us from his chair a few feet away. "How did the feeding go with Aidan?"

"It was um… an experience," I admitted bashfully.

"It gets easier, don't worry. Jane hated it at first as well."

"I don't _hate_ it," I corrected him, then took in a deep breath. "It's just… something to get used to," I explained carefully. He nodded and took our son's tiny hand into his before bringing it to his lips to kiss.

"You did good momma Bella. Very good," I heard him whisper softly just as he shot me a loving wink. I could feel my cheeks flush and quickly imitated my daughter, biting down on my own bottom lip.

"Where is everyone? I want to introduce them to our motley crew," I spoke up while shifting my weight in the bed underneath me. The hospital gown I was currently sporting was itching the crap out of me but the thought of getting up to change seemed like an impossible mission at the moment so I decided to push myself past the discomfort to save any energy I may have left so that I could say hello to our friends and family.

"I'll go get them in a minute. After you feed Madison," he informed me then asked if I'd be more comfortable if he left the room.

"Seriously, Edward? If I'm doing this breast feeding stuff you better get used to seeing them attached to me on a regular basis," I teased playfully while repositioning myself against the bed to lean forward so I could pull the hospital gown down to start the task of feeding my beautiful baby B. He laughed nervously and shrugged then explained to me that his ex used to have to have her own personal space when she fed Bree as a baby.

"No worries here, as long as you're comfortable with it?" It struck me as being funny that we hadn't discussed any of this before hand. Then again, we weren't exactly expecting them to be here already either.

"I think it's a wonderful thing, and as twisted as it sounds, I could stare at your breasts twenty-four hours a day no matter the situation," he teased with another devilish wink.

"That is slightly twisted, Stalker. Though, they do look pretty good right now without having a baby attached to them," I joked back.

He agreed with me then laughed at the tiny yelp that had come from our son's itty bitty lips before Edward cleared his throat nervously to ask how I was feeling, throwing in a, _all things considered, _at the end. I knew what he was getting at but before I could answer him I had to take in my own deep breath.

"I'm fine, really, just tired. You can tell me any news you might have about Jake. I'll be okay," I promised him. I was unable to look him in the eyes and I hated myself for that because I wanted him to see me being strong. I was determined to be strong no matter what the news might be.

"Okay… all I know is what Jasper told me. Jake's here… in the ICU unit on the ground floor. They had to put him into a medical induced coma because of his injuries so now they're just waiting to see what happens. Sam and the rest of the band have been down there, except Jazz. He was here helping my mom with Bree. He's actually pretty awesome with her," Edward added at the end. I knew he was hoping it would take away from the heartache I was feeling over the rest of the news.

"Yeah, Jasper will be an amazing father someday," I replied absentmindedly, not really knowing what to say about the update on Jake's condition. "When should we know more?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I'm not sure. That's all we know so far. Jasper was going to go check it out while I came back here to you so he may know more when he comes in."

I said nothing else, instead I redirected my stare back down to my little girl who was suckling away, feeling my heart flood instantly with a wonderful distraction until the realization hit me that my little girl might never get to meet her biological father, and that I might never get a chance to say goodbye to him either.

Like that tears were suddenly streaming down my face and Edward rushed to my side.

"Baby, it's going to be okay. He's always pulled through. This time will be no different. We have to trust that and continue to hope for the best," he reminded me in my ear while his hand pulled my hair back behind me away from my tear-stricken face. I forced back a sob and tried to slow my breathing down, pulling Madison away so I could hand her over to Edward.

I needed a minute to regain my composure before everyone came in to say hello.

"I'll be okay. I just need to let it all settle," I told him trying to fake a smile. He looked at me with a frown and nodded his head while he stood before me with a baby in each of his arms, both of them cooing and extending their tiny arms in front of them.

"How are mommy, daddy, and the babies doing?" Dr. Young asked coming into the room after a brief knock at the door.

I gave her my best smile and wiped my eyes again then took in a deep breath. "I'm good, we're all fine. Although I was expecting this day to be a little less… drama free?" I replied, using more of a questionable tone than a factual one.

In all honesty I really wasn't sure what I had expected. Either way this day would have been filled with its fair share of drama only I guess I had expected it to come from seeing Jacob hold my baby girl, not because he would be on a different floor in the same hospital fighting for his life.

Dr. Young frowned and nodded, then stepped closer to the monitor beside my bed to no doubt check my own heart rate and then blood pressure. "You did an amazing job, Bella. I'm quite proud of you. I haven't had a multiple birth delivery in sometime where a c-section wasn't needed. You were amazing in there," she said to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Try to not worry about things that are out of your control. I know that doesn't mean much coming from me, but you have two newborns here who need you to focus on them."

I sucked back another breath and closed my eyes to hide the fresh tears while I shook my head obediently.

"Your friends are out in the hallway. I'll tell them to give you two another couple of minutes and then let the nurse know she can show them back. You should get some rest though tonight, you have a lot of sleepless nights coming your way. Take advantage of these next two days in the hospital where you'll have a staff to help you," she suggested before squeezing my shoulder one last time. "You've made my year by giving birth in the city, Bella. I'm really happy I got to see this through to the end."

I smiled a truer smile and thanked her again then brought a tissue to my face to brush the tears away and blow my nose.

"They are beautiful babies, Bella. Absolutely. Congratulations to the both of you."

She gave us one more smile and touched each of our little ones gently, then left the room without much noise since they had both fallen asleep in Edward's arms again.

"I can tell them to come back in a few hours?" Edward offered while setting them each in their bin beside one another.

"No, just give me a few minutes. I don't want to make them come back. How is Bree doing? Is she a mess from being stuck in a hospital all day?"

"No, she's very excited. According to my mother she hasn't stopped moving since we got here, other than to doodle her pictures for her new brother and sister," he answered, taking my hand into his to graze his thumb over the top of mine.

"I just want him to be okay. If anything happens, Edward… I'll just never be able to forgive myself. After what I told his friend… for that to be the last thing Jake heard from me… I just can't get past that," I admitted feeling the traitor tears rise up again. My hormones were out of control but I at least had a good reason for that. It still didn't make it feel any better, though.

"I know, baby. But you can't dwell on that. You were upset. You were angry and Jacob has never made any of this easy on you. You can't take the blame for what happened. It's not fair to you. Everything that has happened, _everything_, over the last ten months has been his doing. Not yours. You've been nothing but fair with him," he replied firmly while taking my face between his hands after he'd taken a seat on the bed beside me.

I looked into his eyes and felt my bottom lip tremble, then quickly bit down on it hoping to hide my further crumbling state.

"He just needs to be okay. He has to be," I whispered closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath before opening them up to look back into my husband's tortured expression.

"Like Dr. Young said, it's out of your hands. Let's focus on the two miracles lying together over there," he suggested with a head nod towards our sleeping babies.

"I know, you're right… it's just easier said than done. Maybe bringing everyone in will help me forget about it," I said with a sigh.

Edward asked if I was sure and I quickly nodded my head in confirmation again. "Yes, bring them in."

He leaned down to kiss my lips tenderly then whispered a sweet _I love you _before standing back up to leave the room so that he could find our friends and family.

I leaned over to look into the bin beside my bed that was holding my baby A and baby B, feeling a happier tear slide down my cheek at the sight of them. I'd really done it. I'd managed to give birth to two amazingly perfect babies that had captured my heart instantly and both Edward and Dr. Young were right. I had bigger things to focus on and I needed to find a way to be strong no matter what happened because nothing would change the fact that I was now a mother. With that responsibility came selflessness so this was no time to worry or focus on things that were out of my hands.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and I called a quiet C_ome in_, then sat up straighter in my bed.

"Momma Bella!" Bree shouted in a loud whisper. You could tell she was trying her very best to keep quiet but it was just too impossible of a task for her. She made her way over to my bed and crawled up beside me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck to kiss my cheek. I laughed lightly and hugged her back while everyone stood around the room smiling at our exchange. Esme looked taken aback by Bree's reaction towards seeing me which only made me smile more.

"It's just so amazing how connected she is to you, Bella. I'll never get used to it," she whispered after walking to the side of my bed then leaned in to also share a hug with me. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Somewhat tired," I admitted, hoping they wouldn't notice the puffy eye look I was sporting. I scanned the room for Jasper but noticed he was missing which forced me to take in another deep breath.

"They're pretty perfect Belly… err, I guess I can't call you that anymore huh?" Emmett declared with a quiet chuckle.

"Oh, I'll still have a bit of a belly for a little while longer." I patted my still enlarged but slightly deflated midsection. "I have some heavy duty Pilates to do," I added with my own silent laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be back to your old banging body self in no time," Emmett replied with a hoot, which earned him a jab from my husband.

"That's my wife you're talking about. Watch it," he teased and shot me a wink.

I looked over to find Charlie staring in at my twins sleeping peacefully and quickly suggested he hold one of them.

"No, no. They're sleeping. I don't want to disturb them."

"They're fine Charlie, I promise. Go ahead. They need to get used to being moved around while they sleep," I insisted then motioned for Edward to pick one of them up to hand to my one time boss, now father.

"Take a seat grandpa," Edward added and slapped Charlie's shoulder. He looked uneasy but followed our cues and took a seat in the chair across from my bed while Edward walked towards him with Madison in his arms.

"Wow. She looks just like you, Bells," He instantly announced.

"I see some of my mom in her too."

"Definitely," he whispered, touching the side of her cheek gently.

"Momma Bella, I can hold my prince brother please? Yes?" Bree's voice suddenly whispered beside me loudly. It made me smile to both feel and hear her forced whisper and I patted the space beside me so she could climb up into my bed where we could both hold Aidan together.

Esme was already at work snapping pictures and I was suddenly wishing I had taken the time to run a brush through my hair and applied some lip gloss but forgot all about that as soon as Edward was setting my son into my step daughter's own tiny arms beside me.

"He is very small. He grows fast, though. Prince Aidan will need me for dress up until then. I'll have to teach he and Maddie to dress for success," she said while looking down at him then poked his nose which made him flinch slightly.

We all laughed at Bree's grown up statement knowing she had heard it someplace and had stored it in her memory to use it in a somewhat appropriate context at a later time.

"He will be great. Thank you, momma Bella. For him and for my Maddie," she randomly added then looked up at me with her eyes connecting with mine for a brief moment.

"You are very welcome, baby." I leaned over to kiss the top of her head, sending her legs into a flailing motion over my touch.

"Okay, now Aidan with grandpa Char Char. Yes. We get baby B, my Maddie, now," Bree declared then attempted to lift Aidan up off her lap towards me. I took him with a smile while Edward helped his daughter down off the bed to go stand beside Charlie where she instantly took Madison's hand into her own and whispered something into her ear none of us could hear. Edward and I shared a private look and he mouthed the words, _I love you so much,_ once more. I returned the whisper and handed my son over to Edward's mother for her turn with our little boy.

"He looks so much like you when you were a baby, Edward. I cannot wait to compare baby pictures."

"Oh joy," Edward said sarcastically over the idea of his bare baby bottom photo album making an appearance in the near future.

We all laughed just as Madison let out her own little squeal in reaction to the news.

It was a nice moment, introducing the people closest to me to the two newest members of our family, but in the back of my head my thoughts were still returning to my ex and his condition, and I knew Edward could tell because the look on his face at times was breaking my heart.

_You have to do better, Bella. Don't let him worry about you worrying about someone else. _

I let out an impulsive yawn then apologized.

"Honey, you just pushed out two babies, no apologies needed. We should probably leave you to get some rest," Esme said while rocking Aidan in her arms.

"I think that's probably a good idea," Edward agreed. He knew me well, and he knew I was reaching my limit with hiding my emotions and my concern for what was taking place somewhere else in the hospital.

"Will you guys come back tomorrow?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course. I'll be back in the morning," Esme promised as she handed my son back to me. I smiled and closed my eyes while she kissed my cheek lovingly.

"I'll bring Aidan his first Yankees cap," Emmett followed up, jabbing Edward's shoulder, knowing he would never allow our son to wear such a thing. Edward was a die-hard Angels fan and he had already made it clear that our son would be too.

"Thank you for coming. All of you," I told them sincerely. Charlie stood and smiled at me then handed Madison over to Edward before making his way towards my bed to give me a small kiss at the top of my head.

"I really am proud of you, kid. You did a fantastic job. Your mom… I wish she could be here, but I know she's looking down right now beaming… and probably doing a new sketch."

I smiled and nodded my head then gave his arm a squeeze. "Thank you for being here, Charlie," I replied again then said one last goodbye to Emmett before they all piled out of the room leaving Edward and I behind.

"My mom is going to take Bree for the night so I can stay here with you."

"I like that idea," I admitted with a smile.

"Try and get some rest while they're sleeping," Edward ordered after taking Aidan from me to lay him back down beside his sister in their crate.

I nodded and yawned again. "I think that's a good idea too." He smiled and shot me a wink, then dimmed the lights at the wall and took his own seat in the chair across from me.

"What, are you going to watch me sleep?" I asked bashfully.

"It's one of my favorite things to do, baby. Deal with it," he teased with a smirk. I laughed and shook my head in refusal then settled down against my pillow, closing my eyes and falling asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a small baby cry and felt my lips curl into a grin before I'd even opened my eyes. Edward had done an amazing job of letting me get one last good night's sleep after giving birth to our beautiful babies. I was feeling incredibly well rested and ready to start the day. I was still a bit sore but all I could think about was seeing my babies again and holding them in my arms. That thought alone numbed any pain I was still experiencing.

"Morning," I said lowly after spotting Edward in the corner of the room looking out the window with one of the babies cradled in his arms. I looked towards the bin in search of my other little one before he could reply and smiled at the site of Madison kicking her legs and arms up around her.

"You're awake. Sorry. I was hoping to let you get at least one more hour," he answered and started to make his way to me. I sat up and stretched before reaching out my arms to take Aidan from his grasp.

"I slept like a rock, huh?" I asked shyly.

"I think it was a well earned rest," he replied and leaned in to kiss my lips softly.

I had no idea what time it was so my eyes were quickly searching for a clock in the room even though it didn't take Edward long to realize what it was I was looking for.

"It's almost seven," he answered and took a seat beside me after picking up Madison from where she was laying.

"I'm a terrible mother already. I slept for almost ten hours!"

"And after pushing out two babies naturally it was a deserved sleep, baby. Relax. All you missed were a few diaper changes and some feedings."

"Feedings?"

"The nurses helped me. They took to the bottle right away."

"But I told you I wanted to breast feed!"

"And you will. A few bottles won't hurt them," he insisted calmly then smoothed my hair back behind my ear.

I didn't know why I was feeling so stressed all of the sudden, perhaps it had something to do with me recalling Dr. Young's call late last night that the DNA test results would be in this afternoon. Or maybe it was remembering that my ex was still a few floors below me in ICU while his possible daughter slept in my loving husband's arms.

Everything was bombarding my memories at once as soon as my initial morning happiness had begun to subside and reality became clear again.

"Has there been any new news?" I asked, staring down at Madison from his arms. Her eyes were shut but her arms were still very active in front of her while her fragile fingers grasped around Edward's firmly.

"No, nothing. Still the same. They're running some tests this morning. Alice should be here around eleven, she's coming straight from the airport. My mom is bringing Bree back by around noon today," he told me just as a nurse came in to check on us.

"Ah, nice to see mom up. I hope you had a pleasant sleep. It should be your last for quite some time," she joked kindly and asked how I was feeling, then if I was ready to get up out of bed so she could help me get into the bathroom to take a shower and start my first full day as a brand new mother of two.

"Not just two. Three," I corrected her thinking of Bree's beautiful smile and matter of fact smirk when she had hugged me last night.

"Oh, that's right now," the nurse replied in her foreign sounding accent. "That gorgeous little doll of yours. She's quite the character. Had the whole floor in stitches last night with her rendition of The Lion King," the nurse shared with a smile as she took my son from me so I could get out my bed and begin my quest of feeling human again. "Daddy, do you think you can handle these two alone while I help your wife into the shower for a few minutes?" She asked Edward while I scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Not a problem, nurse Mayra. I've got it all under control," he told her with a grin while bouncing both babies in his arms. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss them both on the top of their heads and then got up onto my feet to follow the nurse into the bathroom.

Yeah… I was definitely still sore, but it could have been worst, I reminded myself. I could have had a c-section and that would have kept me in bed for days. My labor had been a miracle. Dr. Young had said so herself, and I was actually pretty damn proud of what I had accomplished.

After showering I slipped into some lose fitting pajama pants and one of Edward's old t-shirts I liked to wear around the house. I tied my hair back out of my face and applied a little eyeliner under my eyes after brushing my teeth, wanting to feel a little more like a human and not so much like a patient. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh after patting my slightly deflated midsection.

_Workouts would start immediately. _

I heard some sudden wailing from the other side of the door and cupped my breasts playfully in preparation of using them as ammunition.

"Need some help?" I asked teasing him as I exited the bathroom to find my husband pacing the room back and forth trying to settle our son down.

"I think he's hungry," he replied with a frown.

"I can help with that now that I'm functioning again."

I took Aidan from Edward and carried him over to the chair that was facing the window where the sun was starting to peek through the city skyscrapers then took a seat positioning him so that I could give him what he was wanting. My eyes scanned the outside world while my mouth rose into a smile realizing that my babies were actually born in the city just the way I had hoped.

_Funny how some things have a way at working themselves out. _

I was in the middle of enjoying my realization when another less comforting thought entered my mind.

_No, The universe wouldn't be that cruel. _

But I was already fighting back the tears as my brain continued to filter the other thing that still needed to be worked out in my terrible situation.

"Edward, I'd like to go see him."

He already knew I was referring to my ex without me having to call him by his name, "I had a feeling you were going to say that. I'm waiting to hear back from the head nurse to see when we could have that happen," he answered right away from behind me. I closed my eyes to hold the tears in and nodded my head.

As happy as these moments were, holding my newborn child in my arms, my thoughts wouldn't let me forget what was going on some place else in the same building where my history was still fighting for his life.

Even with all the bullshit he had put me through, at one point Jake had been my everything, and the person who had been there for me during some of the darkest times in my life after I'd lost my parents. We'd shared more good memories than bad and because of that I was still having an unbelievably hard time accepting the fact that he might not make it through this.

"Thank you for understanding," I whispered almost inaudibly and smoothed my finger across my son's cheek before my eyes darted to where Madison was moving around from her bed.

"I didn't expect you to not care, Bella. I've never expected that, you know that," Edward kneeled beside me so he could run his own hand across my cheek and cupped my face against his palm. "What ever happens though, I know you'll be strong. You have two very important people who need you to be stronger than you've ever been."

I sucked back a small cry and bit my bottom lip while nodding my head in agreement.

"I know. I will be. I just need to see him. I think it will help. Him and me…" I replied and looked back down at Aidan who was putting himself to sleep while he lay against my breast, suckling away.

"Kid can multitask already, sleeping and eating at the same time. Impressive," Edward teased causing me to laugh.

He always knew how to take my mind off the more uncomfortable things, even if it did only last a few seconds. Those breaks from the bullshit were always appreciated.

* * *

We'd had to leave the babies behind while we made our way down to the first floor where ICU was located in the hospital. Edward was walking beside my wheelchair with his hand in mine while nurse Mayra pushed me from behind down the long, brightly lit corridor. Every window we passed I couldn't help but glance into the rooms where there was always someone lying motionless for the most part in their beds while family members stood around looking as though they were on the verge of total breakdowns. I took in a deep breath and felt Edward increase his grasp on my hand and looked up for a brief moment into his eyes until I felt the tears appear in my own.

Once we were standing outside his room Sam and Jasper came out looking completely exhausted, stressed, and disheveled.

"Bella, hi. I'm sorry I haven't made it up to see the babies," Sam started to apologize but I hushed him with my hand.

"It's okay, really. Jake needs you here." I took his hand into mine to give it a squeeze. "What are the doctors saying?" I asked reluctantly while I eyed the curtain in his room that was keeping me from seeing him.

"He broke almost all the bones on the left side of his body and has a nasty skull fracture on the back of his head. They're pretty sure they've stopped the internal bleeding but when they tried to bring him out of the coma this morning, well… he's not really ready to wake up yet is what they're saying," Sam explained.

"So then… he should have woken up but he hasn't? Is that what you're telling me?" I asked with a choked breath.

"Yeah, but the swelling is gone. The doctors say everything is in his favor… that it's all up to him now," Sam replied with a sigh.

"Is that normal?" I asked turning around to question the nurse.

"Head injuries are tricky. It's good that the swelling has gone down," she informed but I could see the worrisome expression hidden on her face.

"I want to talk to him. That's supposed to be helpful right?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I'll wait out here. Sam can you bring her in?" Edward asked taking charge instantly. My friend agreed with a frown and repositioned himself behind me to push me forward into the dark room that was filled with beeping machines and unfriendly looking equipment. The room was so much different from mine a few floors up in the maternity ward. It was the first thing I noticed, partly because I was looking for any kind of a distraction in order to buy me some time before I'd have to see Jake lying in his bed all bandaged up.

When my eyes did see him a soft sob left my lips at the sight of his bruised and swollen face. The entire left side of his body was wrapped with his leg propped up in the air with large metal pins keeping it in place while the monitors beeped beside him in rhythmic pace.

"Oh, Jake." A tear slipped past my eye lid while Sam positioned me next to him so that I could take his hand into mine. The sight of him so beat up was almost too much to handle but I pushed past it so I could be the person he needed me to be as he laid unconscious in front of me. "Jake, what did you do? How many times have I told you to look both ways before you cross?" I asked with an inappropriate smile while the tears continued to fall from my face as my thoughts returned to the many moments he and I had joked about crossing the busy city streets and it being like a game of Frogger at times. "You always were in a hurry," I added then brushed my face with my palms hoping to push back the tears.

"I'm going to leave you here, okay? Just let me know when you're done," Sam told me then patted my shoulder affectionately before leaving me behind the curtain and closing the door.

I took another deep breath in then squeezed Jake's right hand once again wishing more than ever that I had some kind of magic healing power to make it all go away.

"You need to wake up, Jake. You can't do this. It's totally not fair. I need you to be here, we all need you to be here. I didn't mean what I said. You're not dead to me. Unfortunately, I think I need to admit that a part of me will never be able to let you go completely. If you wake up Jacob, I promise we can try the friend thing again. I promise. If you can look past everything else and accept things for what they are I will drop the restraining order and we can attempt to be apart of each other's lives again. You just can't leave me like this. There are too many people… there are too many things you still need to do. For you to just give up… that's not the Jake I know. You need to be around when the album comes out. I need to be able to thank you for whatever you've done for me and the babies with the release of your music… I'm so sorry for what I said to your friend yesterday morning. If there is anything I could take back it would be those words. Jake please… please, you need to wake up," I whispered the end after I leaned my lips against his ear to promise him once more that things could change, and that we could find away to be friends.

I leaned my forehead against his arm and let my tears continue to fall while my hand clenched his own palm firmly against mine.

Seeing him so life less… it had hit me much harder than I had anticipated and I quickly had to remind myself who was waiting for me upstairs, the two little beings who needed me to be tough for them too because they were the most important things in my life now.

"The babies are here, Jake. They're here and they're amazing, and if you don't wake up you will never get to see that. No matter what happens when the test comes back for Madison… that's her name… my baby girl's name is Madison, and if you don't open your eyes you will never get to meet her. She looks so much like my mom. It's something you have to see," I cried into his shoulder while my eyes scanned the monitors on the other side of his bed praying for a sign that he was responding to my words.

"If you die on me Jake, I will never be able to forgive myself, and I know that's not what you would want. You need to do this for me. If you ever truly loved me, if you ever cared about my wellbeing, you will open your eyes again. Please. I'll be ready to see you when you're ready to come back to us. You have my word," I promised him, brushing the back of my hand across my cheeks, again trying to dry my face. I got up onto my feet so I could lean closer to him and kissed his forehead softly just under the bandages after brushing his hair back out of the way. I kept my hand against his cheek for a few seconds longer while pleading internally for him to open his eyes. He remained motionless though, and I felt my heart fall further into the pit of my stomach.

I sat back down and pulled the curtain back to wave Sam in, turning back around in my chair to give Jake one final forcefully positive smile. "You're going to be okay. You will be because that's what I need you to do in order to make things right and after everything you've put me through I at least deserve this much. You'll do it for me Jake, and for what we once had because you deserve the chance to meet your everything and that person needs to meet you because you have so much to offer them in return. You have so much to live for still. Please do this, Jacob. Please," I begged squeezing his hand once more while Sam stood behind me applying pressure to my shoulder.

"He can hear you, I know it. And he knows you're right. He's going to be okay, Bells. I believe that. The Jake we know wouldn't just give up," Sam assured me then kneeled beside me to wrap his arms around my body for a hug.

"I hope so Sam. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't recover," I admitted feeling defeated then asked him to remove me from Jake's bedside because I couldn't stand seeing him like that any longer.

Forty-eight hours ago I had everything I wanted, everything I could dream of having, and then I was given more with the birth of my two healthy babies. But how could I appreciate that when my past might be taken away from me forever in a very permanent way?

How this was fair was beyond me but a part of me couldn't help but wonder if this was what I deserved. That I had asked for and expecting too much and as punishment the universe was now taking something away from me even though it was something I was ready to let go of completely only a few days ago.

It was devastating to me how quickly my feelings could change once things were truly placed into perspective.

If I got another chance I would handle things differently. We would get past this and Jake would be able to move on with his life and find the things he deserved just like I had. He had to survive because I knew deep down he would make someone very happy someday and he had so much living still left to do. So many dreams still to accomplish.

Jacob had to live because if he didn't, that would be something I would carry with me for the rest of my life. No matter what, I would never forgive myself for being the one to say the words that had sent him into darkness forever.

* * *

**A/N: *Sigh* Started off nice and fluffy and then it got a little tough, ay? Poor Bella, to have such a happy day tainted with so much uncertainty. **

**So yeah… this isn't the end. There will be one more chapter and then the epi. This was an emotional chapter for me to write, I'm not going to lie. Don't be too hard on Bella for promising Jake a chance to be apart of her life again. Think about it. If you thought you had anything to do with someone lying on their death bed you would promise them the world too, if you thought it would help them fight for their life. **

**What do we think about the baby names? I spent many hours going back and forth, even joked that I was taking it as serious as I would have if I were naming my own children in RL, lol.**

**My dear friend Stella has helped create Aidan and Madison's first photos. You can find a link to those on my profile.**

**Much thanks to my beautiful beta and bestest friend both in the fandom and in RL, CC. Love you lady! **

***Time for some contest h00ring.***

**Bree would love it if you would head over to the Twilight Avant Garde Awards and cast a vote for her as Best Kid in a fic. She really wants to make up a song about it. *wink***

**TMT is also nominated for Best Love Story, and Best Ultimate Fic and I've been nom'd for Best Novice Author if you'd like to cast a vote in those categories as well it would really make me smile.**

**Just copy paste the link below taking out the (dot)'s and inserting actual .'s**

**http:/twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=4a0e44fdc87cf015**

***TMT's also been nominated in the Sparkleteers Awards for Best Fluff and could really use your vote if you've enjoy my fluffy moments mixed in with the angst. *wink***

**Just copy paste the link below, again minus the (dot)'s and inserting actual .'s**

**http:/thesparkleteerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/voting(dot)html**

**You can also find direct links to both contests on my actual profile.**

**Thanks so so very much for reading the chapter, and my long winded A/N. **

***Please review because it makes me smile… and because reviewers get a special sneak peak at the final chapter.***


	38. Infinite Possibilities

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Stalker, his Care Bear, Princess Bree, and the twins belong to me though, so please respect. **

**A/N: This is it! Gah! I can hardly believe it! *tear***

**

* * *

**

**Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 38**

**~~*Bella*~~**

It was quiet in the elevator on the way back up to our floor. My mind was filtering the information Sam had shared with us about Jacob's dad, Billy, who would arrive later in the afternoon and had requested to see me while he was in town. That, along with the realization that in just a few hours we would know who the father was of my baby girl, and then the image of Jake's lifeless body laying in front of me, haunting me… I just couldn't settle my emotions. So much was spinning in my head. It was amazing to me that I wasn't in a puddle of my own tears with clumps of hair clenched in my fists.

I could feel the walls I had built crumbling as we got closer and closer to our private room in the maternity ward. I knew as soon as we were alone behind closed doors I would unravel and then I would have to spend the rest of the day apologizing to Edward for being so weak when there was so much I needed to be strong for.

Seeing Jacob had not helped as I had hoped it would. All I could do was pray that Sam was right. That Jake would find his way back to us. Everything was out of my hands even though my hands had so much to do with where we were now.

I could hear one of my babies crying as we reached our hallway and frowned. I hadn't been there to sooth them when they had needed me. That thought alone helped me remember what the bigger picture was and what needed to matter to me more than anything else. My babies needed to be my number one no matter how tormented I felt over the guilt I was harboring due to Jake's condition just a few floors below us.

"Which one do you think it is?" Edward tested with a smirk. He was trying to make me smile.

"It's Aidan," I answered immediately already knowing I was one-hundred percent right. After only a few hours with them I could already tell their cries apart and when we entered the room it was proven that I indeed already knew my children.

"One point for momma Bella," Edward teased and rubbed my shoulders from where I sat in the wheelchair in front of him.

I nodded my head and forced a smile, then reached my arms out towards the nurse who had been working hard on trying to calm my baby boy while we had been away. Within seconds his cries began to hush and a truer smile spread across my lips as I had been the one who was able to settle his emotions so swiftly.

"You've got the magic touch," Edward whispered kneeling beside me before he took Aidan's tiny hand into his to whisper a hello. He continued to wave his little limbs around him and out at his sides while his cries quickly disappeared completely. I settled in to feed him, hoping it would be the distraction I was looking for from the memories that continued to haunt me.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told me it was almost eleven which meant two things. One- that my best friend would be here soon and two- that Dr. Young could show up at any moment with the news we had been waiting for and also dreading for so many months now.

Even though the auburn hair on my daughter's head told me she was indeed Edward's, a part of me still needed the scientific proof so I could put all the possibilities behind us forever.

"You okay?" Edward's compassionate voice asked softly, almost startling me in the process. I knew if I spoke out loud he would hear the quiver in my voice so I chose to nod my head instead and pleaded silently that he wouldn't press further. At least not yet. I wasn't ready to talk about it. I still needed time to get used to the idea that I may never get the chance to truly say goodbye to Jacob and leave him behind knowing he would still find a way to live a good life. It wasn't fair though. The entire situation was fucked and a part of me was angry.

"Bella, it is okay to be upset. You don't have to hide that from me," he replied just as quietly then brushed his hand over Aidan's head where he had fallen asleep in my arms.

"I need to be strong. There's no time to be upset when I have such wonderful things happening in my life. This is supposed to be a happy moment for me and as torn up as I am over Jacob, I am actually very angry with him for taking this away from me. Do you know how evil that makes me feel?" I asked with a brisk inhale in order to force back the tears that were trying to charge themselves forward.

"Bella, you are _not _evil. You need to let that go right now. I know what you're saying though, I'm pissed at him for all the same reasons, but for some damn reason I can't stay mad at him. He's fighting for his life and we've been given two beautiful gifts of life. I think the best thing for us to do is hope for the best. You need to focus on the fact that we have two distractions here now that need us and who we _can_ do things for while we wait for more news on Jacob. That being said, it's still okay that you care but what happened is not your fault. I need you to believe that before all else."

I nodded my head again knowing he was right and extended Aidan out so he could put him into his bed, beside his sister who was sleeping soundly.

"I need to go make some calls for work. I suppose now is a good time since they're both sleeping, huh?" He asked carefully while smoothing my own hair back.

I knew what he was really doing. He was giving me a moment alone to lose myself to the tears that wouldn't back down until I released at least a few of them from my tormented soul.

_Overly dramatic much, Mrs. Cullen? _I asked myself, feeling frustrated with my inability to just not care.

"I'll be right down the hall in the lounge if you need me. I won't be long. I'm sure I don't need to remind you about this, but Alice should be here any minute." He leaned down to kiss my lips softly before leaving the room with his cell phone already out in hand.

I watched him go and grabbed a tissue from the box beside my bed before muffling my sobs into my pillow, not wanting to disturb my sleeping babies. Alice would give me a talking to as soon as she saw that my famous puffy eye syndrome had returned. I was sure of it and somehow that made me smile.

The thought of seeing my best friend again and introducing her to our little ones was enough to take some of the pain away and I'd never been more grateful in my life for that. As if on cue there was a quick _rap-a-tat-tat _at the door but before I could call out for the visitor to enter the hinges were already swinging open and Alice was instantly half way in the room with her arms full of flowers and stuffed animals.

"Oh my God, honey. I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Talk about the longest flight and night of my life. I almost demanded that my agent get me a private jet to get me here quicker but then I remembered he was busy helping his wife give birth to twins."

I laughed at my best friend and extended my arms out to her, signaling that I was waiting for a hug. She followed the cue wrapping herself around me tightly then planted a kiss on my cheek with a loud smack of her lips after pulling away.

"You look gorgeous for someone who just pushed two tiny humans out of her body. Aside from the red eyes that I'll be ignoring for now, of course."

I laughed at her again and begged her to hand me my brush from the table beside her so I could run it through my messy hair before I suggesting that she check out her godson and goddaughter in the bin at the other side of my bed.

She squealed in delight and quickly tossed me my brush, skipping around the front of the bed to peer into the crate where my babies were sleeping side by side.

"Oh my God, Bells! They are perfect! So tiny! I can't believe this is really them. And holy hell they have Edward's hair," she screeched just above a forced whisper while her body began jumping up and down with further excitement.

I nodded affirmatively and smiled feeling satisfied that she too had noticed their hair. It let me know that I wasn't just seeing things that I wanted to see when I looked at my babies.

"How are they? I mean, are they totally healthy? They look healthy, just tiny. I'm afraid I might break them," Alice worried while she leaned closer in for a better look.

"Nonsense. Bring me Madison, I need to wake her to feed her anyways, and you can hold Aidan. Once he's out he usually stays asleep no matter how much noise you make." I explained, feeling slightly proud of myself for already knowing my babies so well.

"Uh- where's papa Cullen?" My friend asked nervously, no doubt feeling the need for back up.

"He's out making work calls, he should be back soon. Now hand me my daughter," I demanded with a smirk. I wasn't going to let her chicken out.

"Wait… did you just call them _my_ godson and goddaughter?" She suddenly asked looking at me with wide eyes and her own huge grin.

I nodded then smiled back at her. "Yup. Although that offer only stands if you can pick them up without breaking them," I teased playfully.

"Bells, I would be honored! Thank you so much for trusting me with something like that. You have no idea what it means to me."

"Of course. Who else would we ask? We want Jasper to be their godfather too, if he's up for the challenge?"

"Oh man, I think he might cry when you tell him. You should have heard him going on and on about how precious they were after he saw them for the first time. I'm starting to panic. I think he might be ready for some of our own," she giggled before leaning over the bed to hug me again while happy tears filled her eyes.

"Don't get too excited yet. I'm still waiting on you to pick them up," I reminded her with a continued smirk. She laughed quietly then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head with force.

She was in go-mode and without a doubt mentally preparing herself for the task that was before her.

She smoothed her dress down then ran her hand through her hair nervously and took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going in," she warned. I threw her a sarcastic thumbs up with my own smile back at her and then laughed silently to myself at the very serious expression that was smeared across her face.

As soon as Alice turned her body with my daughter tucked safely in her arms Madison let out a tiny yelp. The moment the sounds left her lips my best friend froze with pure fear on her face and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"It's okay, Alice. They're supposed to make noise. They move too, don't let that frighten you," I teased and reached out to take my little girl from my best friend.

"She really is gorgeous, Bella. She looks so much like you in your baby pictures!"

"That's what everyone keeps pointing out… over and over," I replied grinning then cautioned my friend that my boob was coming out.

"Oh please, nothing I haven't seen before," she teased and turned to take Aidan out from where he was still resting quietly.

I noticed right away her nerves were already settling and that made me both smile and get teary eyed over the sight of seeing my best friend hold my babies for the very first time.

_Stupid raging hormones. _

"Doing good Auntie Alice," I reassured her then shot her another heartfelt wink.

"_Auntie Alice_… a sweeter name has never been bestowed upon me Prince Aidan," she whispered softly then sat in the chair across from me with my son sheltered in her arms. "How are you feeling?" She asked changing the subject back to me.

"Good. I mean physically I feel fine, still a tad bit sore but they say that's entirely normal, obviously. I got some good sleep last night so that's helped bunches I think."

"And emotionally?" She asked pressing further. Alice always knew when to ask the tough questions and when to give me some time. The fact that Edward wasn't around at the moment was what had made her decide now was the best time to ask about my emotional state and I appreciated that.

"I'm as good as I can be. I've accepted that things are out of my control and that I need to focus on the two things that now matter more to me than anything else in this world," I informed her then took in another shaky deep breath.

"I think that's a good outlook to have, Bella. Jasper is down there now talking with Sam. I came straight up here. Jazz said the swellings gone down though? In his brain I mean. That he's already recovering better than they had expecting him to?"

"He's just not opening his eyes," I whispered then closed my own eyes not wanting the tears to escape again.

"He will, Bella. I know he will. He's Jake, he'll wait until he has a golden opportunity to make a grand reentrance and then he'll be back and we will all be regretting we'd ever wished him to recover," she joked then shot me a wink just as Edward knocked lightly at the door to come back into the room.

"Well hey there! Glad you made it back," he greeted my friend, making his way towards her to give her a light hug from where she sat with Aidan still nuzzled in her arms.

"I did, not quickly enough though. It's tricky placing demands on your handlers when the one who pulls all the strings is busy having babies," she replied causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had my hands full," he assured her then took a seat on the edge of my bed between us.

"It seems as if you did well enough without me. They're beautiful, Edward. You must be very proud."

"Words can't even begin to describe how proud I am. Bella was amazing, I'm not sure how she managed but she did and she got it done exactly how she had wanted," he spoke up with a bright grin on his face, blowing me a kiss that almost made me giggle like a school girl.

"That's our girl. When she makes up her mind about something she usually knows how to get it done," Alice spoke up then offered Aidan out towards my husband after he started to fuss a little. He gladly took him from my friend then threw me another smile before getting up to make his way over towards the window that Aidan loved.

Sure it was ridiculous to think he could actually see anything but shadows at the moment but for whatever reason he always seemed to simmer down when they stood in front of the clear glass.

"So when do you guys get to bust out of this joint?" Alice asked making conversation.

"Tomorrow if everything stays as it is," I told her while repositioning myself back up against the pillows once Madison was done eating. I was ready to leave right now. The constant reminder that we were in a hospital only helped serve as another reminder of who else was in this hospital on a very different floor.

There was a knock at the door and I immediately knew who it would be. I threw Edward a worried look and swiftly sat up straighter in my bed. We both seemed to take a deep breath in unison then exhaled slowly while staring down at our angel in my arms.

When Dr. Young entered the room Edward wasted no time to take his place at my side then took my hand into his so that he could bring it up to his lips to kiss softly before taking a seat beside me.

"I'll go wait outside," Alice suggested before standing up to escape the tension.

"No. Please stay," I spoke up then cradled Madison closer up against me wanting her to be as near as possible when we heard the news as to who her birth father really was. Alice looked unsure but I insisted again and she let out a sigh before repositioning herself on the sofa in the corner of the room.

"Hello Bella, Edward. How are we all this afternoon?" The doctor asked us with her usual friendly smile. I found myself looking for something… a truer grin or a frown. Anything that could give me the slightest bit of a hint as to who had fathered my little girl.

"Okay, I won't waste any time here. We're all ready to put this behind us so lets get down to business, shall we? I just picked up the results and it says here Edward, that you are indeed baby Madison's biological father. Congratulations. You now have two gorgeous daughters now and a handsome son," Dr. Young announced beamingly and extending her arm out to shake Edward's hand before she also handed him the test results in a manila envelope.

"Oh, thank the Lord!" Alice yelped jumping up from her seat and running over to give us both a hug. I held Madison closely against me as the joyful tears flooded my cheeks and the relieved exhale left my lips. Edward was her father. He was the father of both my children and we could now begin our lives as a family of five.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Young. This is the news we were hoping to hear."

"To be honest, I never doubted it but I couldn't say that out loud without the proof… people are so sue happy these days and all," she teased and squeezed my shoulder from beside my bed. "Bella, you're a remarkable young woman. You and Edward will be extraordinary parents. I've never felt so sure about a couple than I do with you two. Life certainly isn't easy with twins though, so please promise me you will be patient with one another. If there is anything I can do for you don't hesitate to come to me, and when you're ready to add on to this party, I hope you will come back and see me."

"Of course. Though I can't even comprehend the idea of pushing any more out at the moment." I laughed, wiping the happy tears from my eyes. "Thank you so much for all you've done. We were blessed to have you as our doctor with this pregnancy. You've been absolutely wonderful, I wish there was more I could say, but I'm kind of at a loss for words right now," I managed to get out between my happy cries.

She smiled at me and nodded her head then leaned down to give me a light hug and patted Madison on her tiny shoulder.

"She's a gorgeous little thing, Mrs. Cullen. You should be very proud of yourself. I mean that."

I looked up and nodded my head then stuttered another happy sob and leaned in to kiss my daughter at the top of her head.

"And you Mr. Cullen, take good care of your family. Though I know you don't need me to tell you that. Your journey has only just begun. Sorry for getting cheesy on you, but its true. You have so much ahead of you with these two,"

Both Edward and I laughed together and gave each other a look only the two of us would know.

"Oh we like cheese, Dr. Young. No worries," I said for the both of us and gave my husband a wink.

She laughed and congratulated us one last time, giving us a small wave before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Well there it is, Cullen. You knocked me up with two babies. Way to go," I teased playfully while I watched his smirk grow bigger.

"My swimmers are good, what can I say?"

I rolled my eyes at his remark and offered Madison out to my best friend who was still standing close by with her own happy tears streaming down her face.

"Jesus. I'm so happy we can put all this behind us now," she said with a loud sigh then sat down cradling my daughter in her arms.

"Me too, Al. Me too." I replied with a yawn and asked for my phone so I could send out a mass text to everyone who would care about the news we had just been blessed with.

* * *

A few hours passed and visitors had come and gone, the most important one of course being Bree who had literally sat still for almost an hour while she took turns holding her brother and sister beside me in the hospital bed.

Edward had commented that he'd never seen his daughter sit so motionless for such a long period of time and joked that if he had known having babies would help simmer her down he would have started reproducing much sooner. That of course resulted in me giving him a playful slap to his arm before reminding him that if he had done that he would have had a handful of baby mommas under his belt before he'd met me.

My phone buzzed on the table beside the bed and Edward was quick to pick it up for me as I was in the middle of feeding Aidan. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost nine thirty and wondered who would be calling so late after we'd literally had everyone we knew at the hospital only an hour ago.

"Bella Cullen's phone," he answered into the receiving end of my cell before shooting me a wink.

He frowned and cleared his throat. "Oh, hello sir. Yes she's right here. Just a moment," Edward let out a huff and turned to hand me my phone with a disturbed look.

"It's someone named Billy Black. Jacob's father, right?"

I nodded and bit at my bottom lip involuntarily.

"Do you want me to tell him to call back?" He asked, covering the phone with his hand.

"No, I'll talk to him. Billy's always been wonderful to me, I shouldn't shut him out. I should have called him long ago actually," I told him quietly and reached out to take the phone from him while my other arm continued to press our son up against me so he could continue eating. "I can multi-task," I assured him with my own wink hoping it would comfort him. It had been a long day and I could tell I wasn't the only one feeling exhausted. He looked absolutely drained and it was only day one.

I cleared my throat while Edward whispered he was going to step out so I could talk freely. I insisted that he stay and after a few seconds and two more pleads from me that he not leave he gave in and took his place over in the corner on the couch with his laptop in front of him, no doubt hoping to get distracted with his work while I talked to my ex's father for the first time since we'd broken up.

"Hi Billy," I got out shakily.

"Bella, it's great to hear your voice again. How have you been, sweetheart?" He asked sounding genuinely sincere. Tears filled my eyes stubbornly and I tried to push past them the best I could.

"I'm good, thank you for asking. How are you?" I questioned, begging myself to control my emotions.

"Tired after the drive into the city but now that we're here and we've seen Jake I'm feeling better. The doctors say they've seen more activity on his monitors which is a good sign. I'm not really sure what that means but they've convinced me its good news."

"That's excellent news. I'm so glad to hear that. I was down earlier this morning to see him."

"Yeah, Sam told me. He also filled me in on everything my son's been keeping from us. We had no idea, Bella. No idea that you two had parted ways. Though I should have suspected something was up when he would change the subject every time we would ask about you. Seems he didn't think we would handle the news very well. You know Jake, always shielding us from things he knows we wouldn't approve of."

"Did Sam tell you _everything_?" I asked cutting him off. I didn't need Jacob's father trying to convince me I should give his son a second chance. We were trillions of miles away from that ever happening. I didn't want to have to be the one to break that news to him, but it needed to be done if Sam had not already done so himself.

"You mean that you're married to someone else and just gave birth to twins yesterday? Yes, I know everything. I also know there was a chance the little girl was Jake's, but that the tests came back today proving that's not the case after all."

"Oh. Good," I impulsively let out before feeling like shit over it. "I mean, I just didn't want to have to be the one to tell you all that," I explained almost out of breath.

"No, Bella. We know all about it now. I can't believe Jacob would keep it from us all this time," Billy trailed off, obviously getting slightly emotional himself.

"For what it's worth, I think Jake thought he'd still have a chance to fix things. I mean, if things turned out differently with my daughter," I replied feeling the need to defend his son's actions for some reason.

"The moment you married your husband he should have let that go. When he wakes up I will have a few choice words for my boy. I really am sorry he's put you through so much. You were always good to him. The two of you… well I won't go off on a tangent, but you two kids had some good years. I hope with time you'll be able to look back and appreciate that for what it was worth. Everything happens for a reason and I'm hoping that when he wakes up he'll accept things and move on. I know my son, and I know he's going to be okay. He will grow from this, Bella."

I smiled and nodded as if he could see me. "I think so too, Billy. He knows better than to leave us like this."

"That he does. Listen, I know it's a little soon, but we would love to see you while we're in town. Sue and I will be here until Jake wakes up and then probably until he's completed he's rehab."

"Oh, God. You're not staying at his apartment, are you? It must be a mess."

"It was pretty clean, actually. I was shocked when we walked in. He was doing well, Bella. I know he spiraled for a little while but it seems he was back on track when the accident happened. He was in a good place according to his friends."

"I feel awful that my last words to him were that he was dead to me," I blurted out impulsively then sucked back my breath wishing I hadn't been so forthright with what had been troubling me the most.

"Nonsense. From what I understand my son had done a good job at raining havoc on your life after you two separated. We all say things we don't mean in moments of stress. I know Jake didn't take it to heart. You need to believe that, too. Now when can we meet up so I can meet Madison and Aidan?"

The conversation was suddenly feeling very abnormal to me… discussing my babies with the father of my ex and the same man who could have quite possibly been their grandfather if fate hadn't dealt things in my favor was somewhat uncomfortable. "Um, I… well, we're here in the hospital until tomorrow and then we go home. We can set something up for later in the week once things have settled down and we have a routine going?" I suggested hoping I could buy myself some time before our awkward reunion.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be in touch then. It was nice speaking with you, Bella. Congratulations on everything. I'm happy you found someone who makes you happy and who treats you well. You deserve that. Take care and we'll be seeing you soon."

"Thanks, Billy. You take care and send Sue my love. I'll be in touch," I forced out and hung up, tossing the phone down onto the bed. "That was a little awkward," I announced looking up at Edward who was staring back with an uncomfortable smile of his own. "He knows everything but he didn't know a thing before he got here. Jacob hadn't told them we had broken up," I said and saw him grimace over my news.

"Well, like you said, he had hopes that he could fix everything."

I sighed and then let out a yawn. "I just can't believe he wouldn't tell them anything at all. I could have sworn he told me they knew." I tried my best to remember all the conversations my ex and I had shared since we had broken up so many months ago.

"I don't think we will ever understand why he did the things he did, Bella."

Edward made his way over towards the bed and quietly offered to take Aidan in order for me to wash up before trying to get some sleep. I took him up on the offer and thanked him with a kiss to his lips after tugging on his shirt to bring him down closer towards me.

"Thank you for continuously being wonderful. I don't think I've said that enough lately," I told him with one more kiss then kicked my legs off the bed to stand up and make my way into the bathroom.

"I'll always do what's best for my family. That's my promise to you. Right now, making sure that you have me behind you, supporting you throughout everything is what's important to me," he retorted and stole one more kiss after I'd made it up onto my two feet.

I smiled and closed my eyes feeling his breath on my face while he continued to promise me further that he loved me more than anything else on the planet and that my happiness would always come first in his life. I truly had won the lottery. But just like with any good fortune, I would stumble on some bumps every now and then.

* * *

Even though Bree had not made the mission easy, we had successfully checked out of the hospital and made it home safely. I loved my step daughter dearly, but she always seemed to have impeccable timing when it came to her infamous tantrums over something most children would consider no big deal.

The most recent tantrum had been brought on because of our driver having a Jesus bobble head on the dashboard of his car. Bree had decided it should belong to her. Why on earth she would want a Jesus bobble head was a mystery to me but I stored it in my memory to use as a Christmas gift idea even though I knew Edward would never approve.

My husband opened the door to our city apartment and then pushed the stroller inside while I followed closely behind him with Bree's hand holding onto mine tightly.

"Momma Bella can we doodle outside on the porch in the sky, please? Yes?" She asked softly and spun herself under my arm with a carefree giggle.

"Definitely. But let's get the babies settled in first, okay? Then I'm all yours kiddo," I promised her while Edward turned around to throw me a wink. I smiled in return and stepped around the stroller to take out my baby girl so I could carry her to the first nursery we had prepared for our little ones when we'd first learned of their existence. I watched as Edward lifted Aidan from his place in the stroller and grinned at the baby noises that were released almost instantaneously. We smiled at one another and I felt my heart fill with love so great it could burn the entire city. These were the exact moments I would live for now.

_Nothing would ever… nothing could ever be better than this. _

We had received news from Sam that Jake continued to show signs of improvement but that there had been a minor set back when he had a experienced a sudden seizure in the early morning. The doctors had assured them that it hadn't affected anything and that it was entirely normal after someone suffers a head injury but I had abruptly requested that Sam keep any further set backs from me in the future. If things were truly out of my hands, I'd rather not know about any of it for the time being.

I pushed the door of the nursery open with my hip and slowly walked towards the cribs in the corner so that I could set Madison down in her bed. After running my hand over her auburn hair I heard Edward whisper softly to Aidan from his crib and smiled at the sound of our new routine beginning.

"This is nice," I admitted after snuggling myself under my husband's arm from where he stood between the two cribs.

"I'll have to agree with you, Mrs. Cullen. Very nice indeed. Welcome home baby," he turned me in his arms and swiftly pulled my body up against his before taking my face into his hands to bring our lips together.

It felt so good to be home, to be in his arms. It was also nice to not have a giant belly between us for the first time in a very long time, though there still was a bit of a hill present where my monstrous mountain of a stomach was absent.

"I should get back to Bree. I promised her some one-on-one time," I whispered softly then ran my hand through his hair wanting his lips to stay close by.

"I heard. When do _I_ get some one-on-one time?" He teased brushing the side of my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Soon. I promise," I answered and brought my needy lips to his one last time before wiggling free from his grasp. He let out a sarcastic sigh then playfully slapped my bottom after I'd turned to walk away. I really wanted to give Bree the time she had requested but I hadn't mastered the skills of tending to one of my newborns while also providing my step daughter with her own attention. Because of that I really needed them to sleep for at least another thirty minutes.

"If they wake up, I can handle it. Don't worry about it. I did help raise one already," Edward reminded me, reading my mind as usual.

"I know, I know. But you have your own work to do. You've been at the hospital with me for the last three days. I know you're behind," I pointed out. He shrugged and insisted it was no big deal but no matter what he said it would still be a big deal to me.

"Alright Bree, I'm all yours. Do you have your pencils and sketch book?" I asked after flopping down on the sofa beside her. She giggled and nodded her head frantically then stood up on her feet to jump up and down on the cushion beside me.

"Time to doodle, time to doodle! Let-us-go! Let-us-go!" She sang loudly at the top of her lungs. Edward and I both hushed her quietly with a laugh. We were obviously worried she might wake the babies even though their room was a good distance away from where we were.

I mentally patted myself on the back for having done such careful thought out planning when we had chosen which room would become the twin's nursery.

I took Bree's hand and we both skipped together with our _doodle _bags in our other hands towards my favorite balcony to draw on just off of the dining room. It faced the park and my special tree where so many monumental moments of my life had taken place.

"What are you going to draw today?" I asked her while she set up her things at the special child's size drawing table we had bought for her. She had attempted to draw from her lap which was the way I preferred to work, but after not being able to quite master the skill of balancing the pad while also concentrating hard on her visual motor skills she'd had no choice but to accept the fact that a table top would be required.

"Surprise. It's a surprise. No looking," she quickly informed me and used her tiny arm to block my view from where she had set up her work space.

I laughed and swore I wouldn't look then took in a deep breath before scanning the city skyline so I could decide on what I would draw next.

It didn't take long for inspiration to hit me. One glance at my step daughter working so diligently with her mouth hanging open in concentration and I knew who my muse would be for this session.

My hand got started, tracing the outline of her tiny frame seated at her table a few feet away from me. Her face was resting in her opened palm with her elbow placed securely over the top of the table in front of her.

I knew I'd have at least two more drawings to show James for the show once we were back home on the west coast.

* * *

Our babies were officially one week old and I felt like every day brought more and more changes in them. Madison loved to be swaddled and held while Aidan often preferred to be rocked loosely in his father's arms in front of a window, just as he had enjoyed during our stay at the hospital. I knew that it was still ridiculous to think he was actually enjoying the view of my cities skyscrapers the same way I did almost every morning and night but I liked to believe that he too was already feeling how special the outside world was in his birth place.

"All ready to go?" Edward asked from the doorway. I was busy loading up the twins into their stroller while Bree sat on the floor next to us, spinning a top her uncle Jasper had given her last night when he and Alice had come by to visit.

"Yup. Fed, burped, changed and packed. Ready to go," I announced feeling proud of my ability to handle it all on my own.

Everyday I was getting better and better with the dual mothering stuff. Though that only helped if I didn't think about the fact that come tomorrow night I'd have to figure out a brand new routine in our other home on the other side of the county.

"Let's get going then." Edward suggested with a light pat of his hand to my bottom.

I smiled at his action and softly prompted Bree to help me push the buggy down the hallway towards the front door. We had agreed earlier in the week to meet with Billy and Jacob's step mom, Sue this afternoon. I'd only said okay because he had agreed it would be fine for Edward to come along with me. I knew having him there would keep my emotions settled… at least more so than if he weren't around at all.

* * *

I wasn't sure how I would react to seeing Jake again, so unchanged, so lifeless.

Before heading to his floor we made a quick stop in the maternity ward to say hello to all the nurses we had befriended during our stay.

"I'll take Bree down to the cafeteria for some ice cream so you can have a few minutes alone with them to talk," Edward suggested. At first I wanted to say no and insist he stay by my side the entire time, but deep down I knew he was right.

He kissed my forehead sweetly and whispered a soft _I love you_ before taking Bree by the hand to head towards the elevators, leaving me behind with the babies sleeping in their stroller. I took in a long breath and exhaled slowly as I pushed the buggy in front of me down the hallway to the room I was dreading to enter.

Once outside his door I knocked lightly. As soon as I saw Billy the tears poured from my eyes. It had been so long since I'd seen him. His worried, sleepless face had brought on all kinds of emotions and I instantly hugged him.

"Quiet down you silly girl and introduce me to your little ones," he insisted after I'd also given his wife a hug.

"Oh, of course. This one here in front is Aidan and the one in the back dressed in pink Armani, courtesy of her Aunt Alice, is Madison," I told them proudly then smiled taking in their expressions. They looked ecstatic to see my new babies, even with the twisted circumstances that had brought on their arrival.

"They're gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. Congratulations Bella," Sue spoke up and gave me another hug. I could see the forced smile on her face once the initial introductions were made. It was obvious that the realization was setting in that this could have been their grandchildren they were meeting for the first time if things had gone the way they had thought they would between Jake and I. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me. I thought I'd be able to handle this better but its just so unbelievable… how much could change in less than a year. You're a mother, a mother of twins, and you're married to someone who's not my son. It's going to take some getting used to," Sue explained while dabbing her eyes with a wadded up tissue she had pulled from her pocket.

There was nothing I could say that would make her feel any better about the situation so I stood motionless, praying that someone would knock on the door to interrupt our awkwardness.

"Did your husband decide to stay home?" Billy asked glancing behind me through the doorway. He was doing his best to redirect the conversation.

"No. He took his daughter Bree, down for some ice cream first. He wanted to give us a little time alone to talk," I cleared and looked past them towards the bed where Jake lay still. Just as I had feared he looked exactly the same from the last time I'd come to see him, though a lot of the bruising had faded from his face.

"How is he?" I asked lowly, holding back my breath while Sue continued to stare down at my sleeping babies with a broken smile still on her face.

She was trying to be strong but I could tell it really was much harder on her than she had anticipated it would be.

"He's the same. They don't really understand why he's not waking up. Thankfully there haven't been any more seizers."

"That's good. Are we just waiting then? There's nothing else they can do?" I asked feeling helpless as I took a step closer to his bed.

"Now we just wait. Sue says he clutched her hand for a few seconds yesterday afternoon, but we haven't seen anything else besides that." Upon hearing that news I instantly took Jake's hand into my own and gave it a squeeze between both my opened palms.

"I was talking to him when he moved," Sue prompted and threw me a hopeful look. I nodded my head and took a seat on the edge of his bed while my other hand smoothed his hair back at the top of his brow.

"Hi, Jake. You look good. Better than the last time I was here. I know you like your sleep but this is just getting ridiculous you bum," I whispered softly with a forced laugh.

"He has some good health insurance now with his new job at the bank or this would be setting us back a pretty penny. Not that we wouldn't do it, just saying, he'd gone and done something responsible. He got a good job, a real one. Even with stuff happening for the band he was creating some security for himself. He was doing good, Bella. Sam says he had really started to come around from everything."

I listened on in shock, finding it hard to believe that he was telling me the truth. Jacob had taken on a real nine-to-five, Monday through Friday job and maybe even worked on Saturdays? It was completely out of character for him and I could barely comprehend what they were saying.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now he just needs to open his damn eyes so he can get back to work then. Their album drops this week, he needs to be awake to experience that excitement. You hear me, Jake? You need to wake up so you can hear your adoring fans lose their minds over your musical genius," I teased playfully the way I always had when he would start to get over-dramatic over something.

Billy laughed lightly from behind me and confirmed what I had said by letting Jake know that he ought to listen to me because I was, after all, always right. I smiled at Jake's dad and let out a soft sigh, again remembering other inside jokes the four of us had shared over the years. Back when things were good and our lives were on track to be intertwined together forever.

I looked down at my ex's sleeping face and set free a slightly inappropriate laugh just as a single tear escaped my eye lashes to fall from my face onto his stilled hand that rested in my own.

There was a knock at the door and I briskly rubbed the back of my hand across my face to clear it of its tears then sucked back some air and turned around to force my best smile towards my husband and step daughter. I released Jake's hand and rested it gently on the bed beside him before standing to introduce Billy and Sue to the rest of my new life.

"Edward, this is Jacob's father Billy and his step mom Sue. Guys I'd like you to meet my husband Edward and his daughter Bree."

"Hello dear, it's a pleasure to meet the big sister of little Madison and Aidan," Sue replied bending down to great my step daughter, who laughed nervously and hid behind her father letting her bashfulness show on cue.

"It's nice to meet you. I wish it could have been under more pleasant circumstances," Edward greeted them shaking Billy's hand firmly.

"You've got yourself a good girl here, Edward. I'm sure you realize that."

"I do, sir. Thank you."

They stood and nodded in silence at one another and I cleared my throat before telling Billy and Sue that Edward and I would be heading back to L.A. tomorrow evening with the babies and Bree.

Award season was approaching and he had a lot of work to get done back on the west coast meaning it was time for us to return. Even if I wanted to stay until something changed for the better with Jake, my family came first and I would never ever question that.

"Oh, right. Sam told us you were living out there now. That must have been a nice change, eh?"

"It's different. I do miss the city but L.A. is nice," I told them. "You'll be in touch, won't you? With any good news?"

"Of course. Now that I have your _new _number that shouldn't be such a problem anymore," Billy teased and opened his arms for one last hug. He held me tightly and advised me to take care before reminding me that even though I was no longer connected to their son it was no reason for us to be strangers.

I agreed and hugged Sue then turned to take Bree's hand into mine so I could follow Edward out of the room with the stroller in front of him. Once again leaving my past behind so that I could find the strength to keep moving forward with my future.

* * *

James had once again offered to let us use his private jet to get us and the babies back to the west coast. It wouldn't have been fun flying commercial with two newborns and an almost five year old. When we got to the airport Edward left me with the kids at the terminal to go check in with the pilot and crew while I got Bree busy with a Crayola Color Wonder project under the terminal chairs.

My phone began to buzz from the diaper bag so I removed it, expecting to see a text from Alice but was greeted by something entirely unexpected instead.

"Oh my God," I whispered after realizing I had been holding my breath.

_Bella, he's awake. Jake just woke up. -Sam _

My hands were shaking and happy tears were instantly streaming down my face while my fingers quickly accessed my phonebook to dial Sam's number.

"Hi!" His voice laughed into my ear after the second ring.

"He's okay? He's really okay?" I asked rapidly while pacing back and forth in front of the babies' stroller.

"Yes! He just woke up and started talking about ten minutes ago. I was on my way here when Billy called me to tell me the news. Have you left yet? He's asking for you, if you're able to come?"

I stopped moving and processed what he was asking of me. We were supposed to be boarding our plane in twenty minutes to head back to California.

"Sam, I… we're…"

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Edward was suddenly asking me after reappearing at my side.

"It's um… Sam hold on a second, okay?" I requested into the receiver.

"Sure."

"It's Jacob. He woke up," I explained carefully and waited for his reaction.

"Oh, well that's great news. I'll call the driver back and let the crew know we need to postpone our departure an hour. Tell Sam we will be there in a few minutes," he instructed with certainty in his tone then kissed me gently. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you sure it's alright?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and smiled before brushing the relieved tears from my cheeks. "I'm not worthy," I insisted between kisses with a happy laugh.

The news had definitely released something from inside of me. The weight of uncertainty had been lifted and I suddenly felt like I could breathe again. Jacob was going to recover and I would be able to live my life without fearing that I had sent him to his death.

"Sam, we will be there soon," I quickly reported into my phone and hung up before waiting for his response.

"I already called to have the car turn back around for us," Edward told me and smiled at my beaming expression. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty though. "I'm really happy he's going to be okay, baby. I mean that. Its okay to be happy," he soothed me with a squeeze to my hand. I nodded and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"I'll never be able to thank you for all the wonderful things you do and for being the extraordinary person you are, Edward Cullen."

* * *

When we got to Jacob's floor at the hospital the entire wing seemed to be in celebration and I knew it had to be over his return. I smiled at the sight of the grinning nurses and couldn't help but appreciate their dedication towards the wellbeing of my ex.

"We will wait outside while you go in to talk to him, give you a few minutes. Then if you want I can help you bring Aidan and Maddie in. If you need me, I mean."

"Edward, I will always need you," I teased feeling appreciative that he was going to give me a few minutes alone with Jake without me having to ask for it. He smiled and nodded his head then threw me a wink before I knocked and entered the room where laughter was booming off the walls.

When our eyes met the room silenced and I did the only thing I could do.

I waved shyly and bite my bottom lip unsure of what to say first.

"Hey Bells. Long time no see," Jake joked with a genuine grin. I wanted to hit him upside the head over his carefree greeting.

"Pft. What, was it nine days? That's really not very long," I kidded back which brought on the returned laughter to the room. His smile remained wide and he gestured for me to come closer. Sam and Jake's parents quickly stood, insisting they leave us alone for a little while so we could catch up on everything he had missed over the last week and a half.

"Thanks dad," Jake spoke up then let out a yawn. "Believe it or not, I feel exhausted. The doctors say that's normal though," he told me while scratching his head anxiously. I didn't know what to say so I said nothing and simply nodded as I watched the room empty.

"You shrunk a little. I heard the news that they're here and it went well. Congratulations. Aidan and Madison, great names. Very New York," he added with a chuckle and I smiled before thanking him.

"I guess it was silly for me to think I really had a chance to be Madison's father. I just wasn't ready to admit I'd lost. I suppose I just wanted to hold on a little while longer."

Again I was speechless. I wasn't expecting him to be so forthright.

"I'm sorry. I was an asshole. No, I was worse than an asshole. Waking up from all this has really put a lot of things into perspective for me Bells. I wasn't ready to move on before, I was still living in some twisted fantasy that you would find your way back to me. I see now that I'd obviously lost my mind," he joked with a deep laugh. It felt great to hear him laugh. It all seemed so surreal... to hear him admit that he was ready to let go, that he had been acting like a selfish ass before his accident.

"I don't know how I could have expected you to just leave it alone. Not when there was still so much to doubt," I admitted then took a seat on the edge of his bed beside him after he'd scooted over to make some space for me.

"In the short time I've been awake I've realized what a jerk I was. I promise, I'm done with all that, I'm over it and ready to let you go so you can live your new life with your new family. I wish I could take it all back. Everything from the moment I picked you up at the airport with Jasper after you'd gotten back from L.A. with Alice," he shared solemnly, his voice low so only I would be able to hear him just incase there were prying ears next to the door trying to eaves drop.

I couldn't help but smile and ask him why he wouldn't take back the things before that moment, like all the way back to when he had originally walked out on me choosing his band and his music over what we had, and what we had established together after five years of being with one another. I didn't know why I had the need to hear his answer, but I did.

"I wouldn't take that back, Bella. I see now that in making my decision to leave you behind you ultimately found the person you needed to be by being with the person you were meant to be with." I stared at him in complete bewilderment once again, not believing the words he was saying. This was not the person I knew. Even in his best days I had never known the selfless version of my history.

"I mean that. I guess it takes a life threatening situation to make you really see things for what they are. I had some crazy uh… well I guess you'd call them dreams, while I was out of it these last couple of days. It's true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes… I saw everything and I realized you and I weren't meant to be. We had our good times, but they weren't meant to last forever. I can accept that now," he continued after handing me a tissue from the box beside his bed.

"I'm not going to lie Jake, I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that. I'm a little more than shocked right now. Are you sure you're entirely back… cognitively I mean?" I joked trying to hide my grin behind my tears. He laughed and my smile grew.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane back to the west coast? Sam wasn't sure if he'd catch you on time, he thought it would be too late?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, we have to be back at the airport in about thirty minutes. We'll be back in a little over seven weeks for my art show opening though," I informed him after shifting my weight beside him in his bed.

"Very cool. I'd like to be there, if that would be okay?" He asked hesitantly. I didn't answer right away. I was still getting used to the idea that he had actually found it in him to finally let me go, completely and entirely. "I promise Bells, no more games. I'm done with living in the past. I'm ready to continue my life for me," he added reading my unease over his request.

"We'll see how the next few weeks go with your recovery, yeah?"

He smiled and nodded, clearing his throat carefully and taking a sip of water from the glass beside his bed.

"Can I see them? The babies? I assume they're here…"

"Um, yeah. They're outside with Edward and Bree," I answered slowly while watching for his reaction at the sound of my husband's name. He didn't grimace. He didn't even flinch. All he did was nod again and glance towards the door that was still separating my future and my history from coming together once again.

"I'll go get them," I finally said after thinking it over. Jake smiled while I made my way to the door to let Edward and our children inside.

"Come on in. He wants to see the twins," I explained with a confident smile so he would know I was alright and comfortable with the situation.

"Okay. Yeah. I'll get Aidan," he offered and bent down to retrieve our son from the stroller.

I followed his lead and picked up Madison, then prompted Bree to follow in with us after instructing her to speak softly and to stay by her father's side. There were a lot more machines and wires and tubes in Jake's room than there had been in my room the previous week when we were here and I knew how busy Bree's hands could get when she'd start to feel anxious.

I smiled at Jake's family and friends and assured them everything was going well then went back inside his room with my baby girl in my arms cooing softly.

As soon as he set his eyes on her he was smiling and it instantly made my own lips raise themselves.

"Hey, Edward. How's it going Bree?" He greeted my family and shot me another smile as he looked down at my baby girl in my arms. My husband shot him a head nod and told Jake he was looking good then rested his free hand on Bree's shoulder to keep her still while I stepped closer to my ex's bed.

"This must be little Madison. She's pretty perfect looking, Bella. Nice job. The little slugger looks good, too. Nice hair. I see he's taking after his old man already. Does he spend as much time on his hair as you do with yours, Edward?" Jacob teased with a smirk. Edward couldn't help but laugh and I smiled at their exchange.

"This is a nice looking bunch you've got. Congratulations to the both of you. And allow me to apologize about everything. I hope we can forget all about it and move past it. Hopefully I didn't burn all my bridges?" He asked looking back at me with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I promised you when you were sleeping, Jake. If you woke up, and if you found a way to accept things for the way they were, I would give you another chance to be apart of my life. I'll stand by that promise if you stand by yours," I replied softly.

He stared into my eyes with utter seriousness. "I promise. No more games."

"It's good to see you, Jacob. I'm glad you decided to wake up before we boarded the plane. You've always had impeccable timing, I'll give you that," Edward joked extending his hand out in truce.

Jake laughed back and returned the gesture shaking his hand firmly between them. "Yeah, well. What can I say, some things won't ever change. Only the important things will," he warned jokingly then reached out to touch Madison's hand from my arms.

"You guys should get going, I don't want you to miss your flight. Thanks for coming to say goodbye. It was nice to see you and meet the new Cullens, Bells."

"It isn't a goodbye, Jake. It's a hello. A welcome back. Now don't you mess it up," I warned while placing Madison in Edward's free arm so I could hug my history one last time before we parted ways on good terms, for once.

"Take care. I'll see you soon I hope."

"Yeah, soon. Take good care of yourself for all of us." I replied back squeezing him tightly. He promised he would and waved a goodbye to Edward and Bree.

Edward wished him luck with the rehab he had ahead of him then told my ex we'd be in touch and I smiled at the normalcy of their conversation, realizing it was a good start to our future.

With all the uncertainty finally behind us I was finally ready to move forward without there being anything else to hold me back.

* * *

Five weeks had passed since being back on the west coast and I was in the middle of my final meeting with James and Laurent on Skype before the opening night of my show at the gallery the following week when I heard Edward walk in from work.

"Laurent here loved the final pieces you sent with me, Bella. He can't stop raving about the tree drawing," James said to me with a flash of his smile over the webcam.

"It's true, Bella. Magnificent work. Your show is going to be a huge hit, I already know this to be fact. Congratulations on being the next big thing," the gallery owner insisted then raised a Champaign glass in the air from where he stood with James.

I laughed at the realization that they were toasting to the occasion and wished I had my own glass of bubbly to celebrate with them but there was no time for such things… and I was still breast feeding.

_No, Bella. Not when you have two hungry mouths to feed, burp, change, and feed._ I smiled thinking about how routine my life had truly become but how I also wouldn't change a single thing about it.

"Hey, baby. I'm home." I heard Edward's voice call from the living room of our beach house.

"Oh, Edward is home. We'll let you go then. Don't worry about the final mountings of these last pieces. They will be ready to show come Friday evening. We'll see you then Bella. Again, great job. I look forward to seeing you soon," Laurent announced and wished me a good evening before James said his goodbyes.

I signed off on the call and pranced myself back into the living room where Edward was peeking in at our babies who were sleeping in their cradle next to one another beside my work desk.

"I just finished up my last meeting with the bosses. We're all set for opening night in the city," I told him cheerfully and kissed his cheek.

"Very exciting. I can't wait to be known as _Mr. Isabella Cullen_, husband of the new up and coming New York City artist," he replied with a smirk as he hooked his arm around my waist to pull me against him. In only six weeks time I'd managed to almost fit back into my pre-pregnancy skinny jeans and I was feeling good and proud of myself for that.

It certainly hadn't been easy, though breast feeding two babies had without a doubt helped in my pound shedding venture.

"Where's Bree?" He asked curiously, mischief on his face.

"She's been in her room working hard on her _surprises_ all day. Last time I peeked in on her she was at her drawing table concentrating very hard on something," I told him with a snicker as he lifted the key charm that was hanging on the chain around my neck with a flick of his fingers.

"Did you talk to Jacob today?"

I shook my head yes and broke free from his grasp then headed back towards my desk to shut down my lap top so we could take a walk with the babies and Bree on the beach. It was part of our new routine on the west coast and one of the things I looked forward to most during Edward's working days.

"He's still doing good?" My husband asked looking for more information.

"Yes, he's doing great. They're about ready to discharge him from physical therapy so he should be walking on his own at opening night."

"Glad to hear it. I'm sure that physical therapist of his had a lot to do with motivating him, huh?" Edward teased. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head in agreement. Jake's pretty blonde therapist had no doubt lit a fire under his ass to work hard on achieving his goals and he hadn't been ashamed to admit that.

He'd actually mentioned in our last call that he was thinking about asking her to join him at my show once she discharged him. I had demanded that he go through with it, as we were all rooting for him. Edward particularly.

"Momma Bella! Daddy! You are needed in the gallery," Bree's little voice rang from the doorway. We both looked at each other and smiled at the sight of her professional expression, with her hands folded in front of her quite delicately.

"The gallery?" Edward asked trying not to laugh. It was important to not laugh when Bree had her serious face on.

"Yes, the show is starting. Let's get going now. Going-going-going," she repeated before stepping further into the room to take our hands and drag us in the direction she wanted us moving in. I glanced over at the twins and saw they were still sleeping soundly then nodded my head letting Edward know it was okay.

"There is no fee, because momma Bella says you should never charge for your art. It is something you do because you love the art," Bree explained in a matter-of-fact tone just the way she had heard me tell her time and time again during our doodle sessions together. I muffled my laughter and agreed with a smile then shot Edward a wink.

"And what is this exhibition called, Bree?" Edward asked his daughter in all seriousness.

He was much better at acting than I was when it came to her. I was still getting used to mastering my poker face and she made it incredibly difficult at times.

"_My Happy Family_," she announced proudly. In the year I had known her she had grown up so much, it really was so remarkable that it didn't stop taking my breath away.

I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes but I somehow found it in me to force a smile before I began tugging on my fingers in front of me.

When she opened the door a small gasp left my lips at the sight of over fifteen different drawings taped around her bedroom walls. She had asked me just last week to show her pictures of an art show on the computer. I had wondered then why she had expressed such interest and it suddenly made total sense.

"We will start here and you can roam as you please," she instructed us.

I giggled at her usage of the word, _roam. _That was our word of the day. Another new routine in our lives was expanding her vocabulary with a word of the day calendar.

I took Edward's hand and we began walking the room while Bree explained each and every drawing to us in her own detailed way.

"These here are the babies. They are circles, or _ovals_, but then they grew and now they are Madison and Aidan." I smiled and wiped the tiny tears that had begun falling over the amount of detail she had put into each drawing. I could tell she had worked very hard. Her _doodling _skills had improved drastically and I couldn't have been more proud of her.

As we circled the room my smile grew, especially over the pictures she had done of me and her during our quiet times together. It really showed me the moments that Bree had remembered the most. Us drawing on the balcony in the city… out on the porch at the beach house. The times we had built tents in her bedroom for us and the babies to read under… our visits to Disney Land and the park with the swings she loved so much.

My favorite drawing amongst them all was the picture she saved for last.

It was of her, Edward, the babies and I all standing in front of our house in California with wiggly grins on our faces and our hands joined together in a chain. At the center of the page she had scribbled a message.

Handwriting was a new venture for our little girl but it was also something else she had been working very hard on over the past few weeks. I realized why she had been asking me for the spelling of such random words as I read the title at the center of the page.

_Two makes three now five we will be, _was scribbled with various letters facing the wrong way in total Bree fashion.

"Bree, honey, this is amazing. I can't believe you did all of this on your own. I'm so very proud of you. You are going to be an amazing artist someday," I whispered softly while holding her tightly against me.

Edward bent down to pull us both into his arms and reminded us both how much he loved us and our new family.

"You make us who we are, Bree. Someday that will make a little more sense," I admitted with a laugh then wiped the happy tears from my face.

So far we had come but so far we still had to go. There was no telling what life would bring us next, but in this moment I knew nothing would ever be unbearable. Not when I had everything with Edward and our three amazingly perfect children.

It still shocked me how much my life had changed in a year, how different things could have been if the events hadn't occurred that had brought this amazing man into my life.

Bree giggled uncomfortably and wiggled herself free from our arms to trot out of the room after she'd heard her favorite television program begin in the living room. "The ex-hib-bit-on is now complete. Time for Dora. Gott'a go, go, go!" She declared and we laughed at the sound of her little feet prancing down the hallway.

"She's something else," I whispered to Edward as he helped lift me back up onto my two feet.

"You make her who she is. Someday that will make more sense," he teased using my own words against me. I smiled and nodded, throwing myself back into his arms.

"I love you, Stalker. For every moment for the rest of my life, no matter what life throws at us, we will conquer it all."

He smiled at my promise and laughed lightly. "I'm supposed to serve the cheese in this family, Care Bear." He replied tilting my chin up towards his to take my lip between his teeth playfully.

"I think it's safe to say its contagious, and I've probably been infected," I toyed closing my eyes as he rained kisses across my face just as tiny cries began from where we had left the twins.

"Back to work?" He asked with a fake pout.

"Tis' the life of a mother of three," I reminded him with a wink then took his hands back into mine to pull him with me towards our little ones who must have sensed that their daddy was home.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it… how do we feel? It's so hard for me to even type this right now because there's so much I want to say! I just can't believe it's over and I hope you guys found some joy in the ending and that it was the HEA you were looking for. **

**So many thank you's to hand out. To my beta, one of my bestest friends, CC… you my love are amazing and there just aren't enough words to even go into detail how much I love you. To Lolypop82 for all her pimping and all her manip's, TMT wouldn't have been what it was if it weren't for you. To my pre readers Cherieblossum and Stella, your insight has been so appreciated, you have no idea. To Rissa who made TMT the most epic fan video! To my LGR sl0res! I love you girls and I have tears in my eyes just thinking about all the support you've shown my writing. And to all of you who have stood by this story and followed it to the very end, thank you for reading my ramblings, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of Stalker and Care Bears life as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It's been quite a journey.**

**Some other notes, there will be an epi, and it's going to be extremely special thanks to one of my readers. I hope you'll all return for that because she's been working very hard on something and it just might make you squee out loud when you see it. **

**Also, I've had a lot of people ask me if I have a sequel planned, and I am happy to announce… yes I do. :)**** I'm taking a little break from these two though, my beta deserves some time off, and I've actually started a new story that I hope you'll all give a chance. It's titled, "It's Real Life" and its basically a reality TV fic with Edward and Bella as the main cast members. Lots of fun, with lots of lemons, but there will be some angst and some drama because I just can't stay away from that stuff. **

**Lastly, I'm sad to say Bree did not make it to the second round in the Avant Garde Awards but… I did make it as Best Novice Author, and TMT made it for Best Love Story… voting re opens for the second round on 12/11 so I hope you'll go show Care Bear and Stalker a little more love. You can find a link on my profile for that.**

**I'm happy to announce TMT did win for Best Fluff in the Rare Gem Awards, so thank you guys so so so very much for your votes. That really made me smile. **

**So I guess this is it, (till the epi). Even my A/N is long winded. Some things will never change. I hope you've enjoyed this journey though, and I hope you'll return for the sequel… till then. XoX, PB**

***Please Review… I would love to hear your thoughts… your favorite moments, even the things you wished had happened differently, especially if I haven't heard from you in the past but you've now finished the story. I always appreciate the feedback and with your review I will give you the synopsis for the TMT sequel.***


	39. Epilogue Two Makes Three

**Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. Stalker, his Care Bear, Princess Bree, and the twins belong to me though, so please respect. **

**A/N: Before you get started I just wanted to thank you all again so much for giving this story a chance and for also following it till the very end. Words can't express how much that has meant to me and you all have helped make this last year very special for me. *Also* PLEASE read the A/N at the end. There will be a very very very special link provided that you won't want to miss and it will make this epi all the more memorable for you. I promise.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

**Two Makes Three**

**~~*Bella*~~**

It was my opening night at the gallery and I could hardly believe that in two hours time I would be surrounded by people who were actually interested in my scribbles. I hadn't been feeling nervous until James had text-messaged me about the New York Times sending someone out to cover the show.

"Hey, baby. I just showed Mrs. Coupe where everything is and she went ahead and took the twins out for a stroll in the park so that we could finish getting ready without interruptions."

"She took them out? As in _out of the apartment_?" I stood up panicked.

"Yes, and they will be fine, she's very responsible and comes with excellent references. I promised I wouldn't hire just anyone to watch our children. Phil guaranteed she's the best in the city," Edward assured after wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in against him.

I sighed and shook my head before turning myself around to lace my own arms around his body. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his sweet cologne. "What if it's a total flop?" I whispered and bit at my lip nervously.

"It won't be. I can almost promise you that, Bella," he insisted and tilted my chin up towards him, bringing our lips together. "Though, I have to admit, even if we are the only ones who show up, I'd still call it a success simply because you found the courage to step out of your comfort zone. That to me is the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do. I should warn you of that."

"Warn me?"

"Yes. I can't be blamed for any misbehavior I might commit within the next, oh… lets just make it until the time we go to bed tonight," he teased and kissed me again with an animalistic growl playfully leaving his lips.

"Shh. Listen," I hissed with a smirk and waited for his response.

"What?"

"Do you hear that?" I asked still grinning as I stood on my toes to kiss his neck again with tiny nibbles from my teeth.

"Hear what?"

"Nothingness. It's silent and we're all alone," I pointed out while letting my hand trail down the front of his undershirt to free the hem with one brisk pull.

"I think I like where this is going,"

"I thought you might," I grinned further and began walking backwards towards the bed while motioning with my finger for him to follow me.

"Are you sure?" He asked holding me still for a moment. "I thought we were going to wait until tonight."

"I'm ready _now_. It's been far too long and I plan on there being multiple reunions this evening," I said and giggled after he swept me up into his arms with a loud moan.

Sure since the birth of the twins I'd been able to pleasure my husband, but he had yet been allowed to reciprocate. I wanted to take it slow after all the action my lower region had experienced with the birth of our babies so I'd been a bit cautious with the return of the mind-blowing sex my husband was capable of producing.

We'd set out a goal that in celebration of my big debut in the art world we would also reactivate our sex life and I was ready to get things going. Especially since it was the first time in a very long time we were home alone together.

He set me down on the bed and quickly removed the undershirt, kicking off his sweat pants not five seconds later. I watched him with a smile on my face as he climbed into the bed beside me with nothing but his boxers and an already massive hard on peeking out of the opening at the center.

I squirmed breathlessly once his lips reached my neck to rain warm reminders of how much he adored me and my body while he discarded himself of the last piece of clothing that was covering the one thing he knew I longed for most.

His hands effortlessly made their way under my t-shirt and cupped my breasts while my own finger tips grabbed at the bottom of the fabric that was still keeping us from having the skin on skin contact I was craving. I pushed him forward with a smirk before pulling my loose top up over my head to toss it across the room. His lips traveled further down my throat all the way to my clavicle where his teeth nibbled at my sensitive spots, bringing more yelps from me with every brush of his tongue.

Normally at this point I would tug on his hair to bring him back up towards my face so that I could keep him from venturing further south but I felt comfortable enough to allow him entry. He neared my navel, paying extra attention to the curves of my hips, while his hands grasped at my sides to slide up and down my returned flattened midsection.

"I'm so in awe of how quickly you've been able to lose all your pregnancy weight, Care Bear," he declared as he neared my moistened panties. He took the elastic band between his teeth to pull the cotton material down my legs as he lifted my body up off the mattress with his free hand.

"I still have more work to do," I replied in between small gasps. His right hand crawled deliberately up my right thigh while he licked the left in ways I'd find painful if it didn't feel so insanely arousing. He was looking to torture me like he had so many times before, trying to make me writhe and ache until I came close to losing it.

"Leave the work in my hands," he breathed just before unexpectedly entering me with two fingers and devouring my center like a starving man who had been stranded on an island. His unpredictable actions caused me to nearly jump off the bed and yell words inappropriate for anyone to hear.

But that's how he liked it, so I knew he was already feeling pleased with himself which only turned me on more.

"_Christ!_" I grunted as my fingers dug down on the bed sheets and my body familiarized itself with the mythical being that was Edward's mouth. "Dear God. Whatever you do, don't make me beg you to get up here and get the job started. I don't think I can wait any longer," I panted while taking a hold of his hair in order to make him stop but my action only pulled him closer into me. The man made any and all resolutions impossible when he fed on me in a way only he could.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was trying to punish me for not being entirely _'available'_ during these past weeks.

Helpless to prolong the wait, he rose himself up to me willingly and erased all potential thoughts by shoving his tongue in my mouth. My body took on a mind of its own then and pressed itself closer to his flawlessness as my hands practically clawed at his back. I was about to whimper and demand he fuck me already just before he buried his monstrous length inside me with such force it practically left me unconscious.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I moaned uncontrollably as he pounded over and over without any signs of stopping. To say my body's response was almost frightening would be the biggest understatement of the year. Every single inch of it was overwhelmed by the fullness he was providing and I wanted to slap myself for having waited a minute longer to be connected to him in such a profound way.

I snaked my legs around his back, needing to feel him deeper inside of me, and all but screamed when he picked up the pace and slammed into me harder than I could ever remember.

"Shit. Oh, baby. I can't fucking tell you how much I missed this," Edward grunted between thrusts while his thumb began rubbing around my clit. I tried meeting his rhythm but the quicker he went, the more dysfunctional I became. Knowing my body as good as he did and noting that I was close to losing it, he changed our position and sat back until I was straddling him as he knew this would finish me off.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. I won't be able to hold off," I screeched into his shoulder before biting down on it, something that caused him to growl audibly and draw my ass down on his throbbing cock until we were both twitching and holding on to each other for dear life.

Minutes must have passed before he finally pulled out of me and chuckled. "I'm willing to help you out with your workout just so long as it involves more of that."

I snickered as I snuggled my face into his neck and reminded us both that any plans about future _workouts_ would have to wait until after the night that awaited us.

* * *

Edward had somehow managed to convince Jane to fly into the city with Bree for the art show before they headed to India for a few weeks to celebrate Thanksgiving with Tania. It was a fair trade off, not that Bree would have allowed her mother to make her miss the show as it was all she'd talked about for the last few months, but I had a feeling Edward's ex would have dealt with her daughter's tantrums if it meant she'd get to stick it to Edward for not letting her take their daughter away for the holidays.

"So Bree and Jane will be meeting us there?" I asked while I helped him with his tie in front of the mirror.

"Last I heard, that was the plan. She just called to tell me they had made it and were all checked in at their hotel. Bree has a very special outfit planned. She wanted to make sure it would be okay with you."

I laughed while pushing back a strand of hair that was falling into his eye. "Bree can wear anything she likes."

"I knew you'd say that so that's what I told her," he confirmed with a kiss to the top of my head after I'd brushed his tie down in front of him.

"You're looking mighty fine, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled and twirled in the little black dress Alice had helped me pick out earlier in the week during our shopping trip with the twins.

The twins and Alice had come home with much more, but I had loved the dress the moment I'd laid eyes on it. Nothing was more perfect for the big occasion and it was nice to hear Edward also approved of my choice since just about everything I did was aimed to please the man who had given me everything I had ever dreamed of.

"Thanks. I cleaned up fairly well for someone who pushed out two babies merely two months ago, no?" I teased and threw my foot out playfully behind me before prancing over to slip into my heels. I grabbed my clutch off the dresser and made my way back to the living room to check in with the babysitter.

"Alright, Mrs. Coupe. We will be home before midnight. If things do run late we will call you," I instructed after taking Aidan from her for a light embrace. He was mouthing at the air signaling he was hungry. "Don't forget there are plenty of bottles in the fridge and even more frozen in the freezer and extra burp clothes in their nursery. Oh, and if Madison starts to cry she really loves to listen to the classical piano C.D. that is in the player in their room."

"They will be fine, Mrs. Cullen. You are leaving them in excellent hands, I assure you. There's no rush for you to return, enjoy your big night." The babysitter smiled kindly in my direction.

"Listen to her, Bella. Everything will be fine," Edward said sneaking up behind me to wrap his arms in front of our son and I for some triple hug action. I forced a smile and nodded my head before kissing the top of Aidan's head and handed him back to Mrs. Coupe, not forgetting to retrieve my little girl for her own goodbye.

"It just seems wrong leaving them here when they're such a huge part of my exhibition," I replied sadly as I brushed my hand across Madison's cheek.

"What if, and this is only the idea of a silly old woman, but what if I came along with you and we brought the babies? Once it starts to get late I can bring them back home. It's only a few blocks, am I right?" She asked with a confident smile.

"Edward, can we?" I asked feeling hopeful. He had to say yes. There was no other option now that Mrs. Coupe had expressed she would be fine with such an arrangement.

"I suppose it would be okay if that's what you want. I just figured you'd be so busy with everything you wouldn't want the added stress of having them there."

"Edward Cullen! Don't you ever insinuate that I wouldn't want my babies with me," I joked with a pointed finger and hugged him tightly.

"Well then, let's get them changed for their big debut. Shall I help you, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Mrs. Coupe, please call me Bella, and yes your help would be greatly appreciated."

I was ecstatic with the change of events since deep down I had wished we could bring them but originally it had seemed like a silly request. Now that we would technically have someone there with us to care for them it made total sense to bring them along. I also knew Edward would use it as ammunition that we should go ahead and hire Mrs. Coupe to be our full time nanny, but I really wanted to do my best at handling things alone. At least until they started crawling and getting into stuff. At the moment a nanny was totally out of the question and I would stand firm in my decision.

* * *

When we got to the gallery there was already a nice crowd gathered in the main entry sipping on cocktails and enjoying some pigs in a blanket or cheese with crackers while they mingled amongst each other, waiting for the official opening of the hall.

"Isabella, you've made it! And I see you decided to bring the two little stars of the show. Splendid!" Laurent exclaimed greeting us before kissing both my cheeks and shaking Edward's hand.

"It didn't feel right leaving them behind. If it wasn't for them half these drawings wouldn't have been done," I answered and glanced down at my sleeping babies in the buggy Mrs. Coupe had pushed in with us.

"As you can see we have a good crowd here already and we're not even scheduled to open the doors for another thirty minutes. A few of your friends have arrived, as well. I believe they're sitting in the back at the bar."

"Of course they are," Edward spoke up with a chuckle while lacing his arm around my waist.

"Go ahead and start making some rounds then. Let me know if there's anything I can assist you with, otherwise I will find you in a little while to make your introduction before letting everyone into the back viewing room."

I smiled, nodded and thanked him, then turned to take Edward's hand after he asked Mrs. Coupe to park the buggy off to the side so that we could each take one of the babies for a little while she enjoyed some food and coffee before things started to get busy.

"This is it," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but squeal a little out loud. "You're fucking adorable when you get like this," he added pulling me in for a kiss before we pulled the babies up from their carriers.

I decided to take Aidan with me since Madison had recently become a total daddy's girl and we both made our way to the back where Laurent had told us our friends were located. It didn't take long to spot the lot of them all laughing together with drinks in hand. The sight of my history and my present coming together as one was enough to make my eyes water.

Emmett and Rose were snuggled side by side while Esme, Charlie, and Sam engaged in a conversation that looked slightly serious but pleasant at the same time. Alice and Jasper were in their own love drunk bubble as per usual, giving each other goo-goo eyes while they sipped their cocktails. I spotted Jake with the rest of the band and his pretty blonde physical therapist standing beside him.

"Well it's about fucking time!" Emmett exclaimed as soon as he saw us.

"Shush! Baby ears!" Esme scolded and hit Edward's best friend upside the head just the way she always did. "Now let me see my grandbabies. I thought you were keeping them home?"

"We decided to bring the nanny with us," Edward told them with a sarcastic sigh.

"_Babysitter_.Not a nanny," I corrected playfully.

"Right, right. Babysitter," he laughed back and handed Madison to her aunt Alice who was already waiting impatiently with her foot tapping on the antiqued wood floors.

Everyone laughed and circled around us to say hello except for Jake who stayed back looking partially uncomfortable as he shifted his weight with both hands submerged inside his pockets.

"They've already grown so much," Sam voiced after lifting Aidan up in the air for a good once over. It was the first time he'd seen them since we'd been at the hospital so it didn't surprise me to hear him say that. After he handed my son off to Edward's mother I began making my rounds to hug everyone individually and thanked them for coming.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't have missed this. Baby Bell's finally moved up from doodling on bar napkins. This is epic!" Paul told me with a tight hug, not faltering in lifting my feet up off the ground to spin me around.

I giggled and admitted it was quite hard for me to believe myself.

Edward took that as his cue to share the story about how I'd woken up panicked earlier in the week over a dream I'd had where all the pictures got erased and were replaced with tiny stick figure drawings. While he had them all entertained with my embarrassing subconscious worries I decided to casually walk over to Jacob so I could say hello without all eyes being on us.

He smiled nervously then looked at his feet and I could feel my grin grow over the sight of seeing him out of the hospital, dressed, and standing, all on his own.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself," he answered timidly with a modest smile. "Oh! Where are my manners? This is Leah. Leah, I'd like you to meet Bella," he spoke up realizing introductions were still needed.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. Jake has told me so much about you. I feel like we already know each other," Leah answered while we shook hands politely. I could feel myself blush slightly and told her I felt the same way about her which made both her and Jake turn an even darker shade of red.

"Thanks to the both of you for coming. I'm really glad you could make it," I told them as I reached my arms out to hug Jake. It was a long hug, but at the same time it was different from all the embraces we used to share. There was definitely a change and that allowed me to breathe a little easier.

"Jacob. Good to see you. This must be Leah?" Edward asked after joining us shortly after our hug had ended.

_Always with the good timing_, I thought to myself with a grin while I watched them say hello to each other right as Alice pulled me away to hand me a glass of Champaign.

"Okay, so now that you're going to be a famous artist and now that I'm going to be playing an artist in my first big movie role, you do realize I'll need to shadow you back in L.A. for a few weeks, right? I am after all a method actress," she insisted with a smirk.

"I suppose that would be alright. You'll pay me, of course? For my services?" I teased and she instantly pinched my arm.

"You look great, Bells. No one could ever guess you recently had two babies," Jasper said joining us before giving me a playful nudge to the shoulder.

"Good. That's the mission I had set out to complete two months ago," I joked and hugged him. "So do we have a date yet for the two of you? I need to know when my children will need to be ready to help their aunt and uncle _finally _walk down the isle," I pressed with a smirk, knowing if I didn't they would never actually make things official.

"Um, well, actually…"

"Alice!"

"I'm kidding! I promised you we would decide by tonight and we have. It will be a Christmas wedding, back in L.A. because it will be far too cold here, and we want Bree and Madison to be the flower girls if Bree is okay with that. We were thinking maybe she could push Maddy down the isle in a buggy, and if it's possible could one of you push Aidan with the rings?"

"Of course! Bree will be delighted," I agreed just as I heard her tiny squeal echo off the walls from behind us announcing her arrival.

"Momma Bella, I am here! In the gallery! I am here! Here I am!" She yelped and attached herself to my side hugging me tightly in her Belle costume from Beauty and the Beast. I laughed and kneeled down to take her in my arms for a quick embrace while telling her I was very pleased she could make it and that I hoped my show would be as excellent as hers had been back in our home in California.

"Yours is already better. I had no food," she pointed before quickly running off to say hello to the twins who were now being held by Charlie and Rose.

Alice and I laughed watching her go and I leaned into my best friend to rest my head on her shoulder. "She's grown up so much," I whispered while we watched her touch the babies gently.

"That she has," Alice replied then made a grumble under her breath over the sight of Jane hugging Edward hello. "There's just something about her. I know you don't see it, but I don't trust her," my friend mumbled and I instantly hushed her.

"She's just… I don't know. But I do know she has always been nice to me so until that changes I will show her the same respect she shows me," I insisted just as someone touched my back. I spun around to find James' smiling face as he scanned me up and down, nodding his head approvingly.

"You look lovely, Bella. Welcome to your big night. Are you ready to be introduced to the crowd?" He asked with a wink. I responded with a smile and a nod, calling Edward over so he could give me a few encouraging words.

"Hey, James. Nice job you and Laurent have done here."

"Thanks. We wanted it to be perfect for _our_ Bella's big debut."

I caught Edward's barely noticeable glare over James' usage of the word _'our'_ and smirked at the sight of his possessiveness sneaking through. He brushed it off slyly and redirected his attention back towards me, taking my hands into his to pull my body closer before bringing his lips to mine so that he could kiss me passionately for the entire world to see. He wanted there to be no confusion as to who's Bella I was and I didn't mind one bit.

"Let's get the party started," he whispered, our foreheads still pressed together while his free hand brushed my hair back behind my shoulder.

I nodded and followed James with Edward's hand grasping mine beside me, towards the entry of the gallery room where my work had been mounted in frames along the bright white walls.

"May I have your attention please," Laurent shouted after clapping his hands and clearing his throat to catch everyone's attention. There had to be close to a seventy people surrounding us in the front room of the gallery and I suddenly felt my throat tighten up as I realized they were seconds away from viewing the very pieces I had poured my heart and soul into over the last year.

"I would first like to thank you all for coming out to our first amateur night here at The DaMon Gallery. When James here came to me, telling me he knew of a young woman who was gifted beyond belief but that she had never shown anything professionally I was initially very timid to give her a chance. Especially with this gallery being such a new venture for me, but once I saw her work I craved to see more. The pieces Bella has agreed to share with you all this evening are all sketches she's done over the last year. A year that has been filled with plenty of new changes, the most monumental changes being those two little beings who are sleeping over there in her friends' arms. Think of the images as a time line of her life, as they have been set up in sequence around the room which you will enter in just a few moments. As Bella has requested, any money that goes towards any of the drawings that are up for purchase will be donated to _Autism Speaks_, a organization that is very dear to her and her family's heart. There will be no monetary gain for her here because as she has expressed to me time and time again, she draws for the love of drawing, not to make a single penny off of it, which is something I admire very much. That's enough from me. I'll let Bella speak now and then we will open the doors for your viewing pleasure. Comment cards will be waiting for you in the lobby before you exit. Bella?" Laurent extended his hand out to me and I felt Edward squeeze my palm firmly before releasing it so I could step forward.

"Hello everyone. I would too like to thank all of you for coming out to see my sketches this evening. It really means a lot to me and I hope you will enjoy them as much as I have enjoyed drawing them. A year ago my life changed dramatically when I met this wonderful man standing right here," I told the room then turned to reach out for my husband so that I could pull him forward back beside me. "In the year we've known each other we've fallen in love quickly, some might say too quickly, but we did and that's all that matters. Shortly after meeting we found out I was pregnant. A bigger surprise was to find out we were pregnant with twins, and without going into the less fortunate details of the pregnancy, I'll just tell you we went through some very trying moments. Through it all he stuck by me and for that I will be forever grateful. This past year has been very special and I hope you'll see why through the story I've told in my drawings… so I guess without further ado I'd like to present to you all my first ever exhibition which I've entitled _Two Makes Three_, thanks to my gorgeous step daughter standing right over there. Bree, I love you honey," I took a deep breath and sent her a smile. Bree quickly shouted out in return that she loved me too which sent the room into laughter and then light applause.

James wished me a soft congratulation just as Edward gave me a light kiss on the cheek and we all followed Laurent into the room where my pieces had been hung meticulously in the exact sequence I had drawn them.

Edward brought me to the center of the room and pulled me up against him with his hands at my hips before kissing my neck. "I never knew you were such an amazing public speaker." I laughed at his statement and shook my head.

"Yeah, _right_. That was awful. I should have totally made cue cards but I thought that would have been lame."

"It would have been lame. I'm glad you went off the cuff, it was more real," he teased sending my elbow into his side with a fake glare on my face.

"Be nice."

"I'm always nice," he mused and leaned in to kiss my lips warmly. I moaned without thinking and ran my fingers through his hair, forgetting for a moment where we were and the fact that there were probably lots of eyes on us.

"Bella," he moaned against my mouth and I giggled.

"Yes?"

"People."

"I guess I should be focusing on facial expressions and _reading_ lips instead of kissing them?" I replied with a light laugh then spun myself out of his arms to stand in front of his body as I pressed my back into him, placing his hands back at my hips so that he'd stay close by.

The first of the pictures was one I did of my memory from when Edward and I first met on the subway, a shy smirk on my face and a hopeful stare on my Stalker's. "That was one the greatest days of my life. I'll never forget the first moment I saw you. I knew from that very second. I knew you were the girl I would spend the rest of my life with," Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. My smile grew as I let my body mold itself deeper against his and I felt the goosebumps run themselves up and down my arms after he took in a deep breath from beside my ear.

"You're being cheesy in public Stalker," I warned while walking him forward to the next picture.

"Would you have it any other way?"

"No, I don't think I would." I snickered and hugged myself closer to him. "See this one here? This is one of the greatest days of _my_ life. Meeting Bree for the very first time, you letting me into your life like that so soon. I didn't realize it then but that really meant the world to me," I let him know quietly. He increased his grip around me and breathed against my cheek while he reminded me that he knew from the very beginning that I wouldn't be going anywhere.

When we got to the next drawing Edward let out a low grunt just as I'd predicted he would. "Now that's just embarrassing,"

"I knew you would say something like that. Don't be so humble, that beautiful face is what helped me believe in there being such a thing as love at first sight," I teased while we looked at the first portrait I'd ever done of him.

"At least you're finally admitting it," he toyed causing me to throw him a sarcastic laugh.

We walked by two more, all of which were from the day we spent at Disneyland while we were in California, and stood in front of the piece I'd done of Bree's smiling face beside Cinderella. I was beaming at the sight of our very special daughter standing in real life beside the image while her little hand reached out towards the mounted art work just before Jane scolded her to have '_quiet hands'_.

I grinned some more as I made my way towards her and knelt down beside her to let her know once the show closed she could have that very picture to hang in her bedroom at our house in California.

"Yes. That would be nice. Thank you very much Momma Bella," she whispered back without looking at me and I quickly rubbed the top of her head with my hand before whispering to Jane that they should probably skip over the next few pictures that involved Edward and I in some slightly steamy embraces. They were tasteful, I just didn't think they were entirely appropriate for her little eyes to see, especially with the over-active imagination she seemed to have developed lately.

Jane smirked and agreed, then twirled her little girl under her arm to send her into a fit of giggles while they glided towards the next more child friendly image which just happened to be another portrait of Edward's daughter with her face between her hands while she grinned down towards the ground. I had done it the day she'd told her dad I was pregnant. That was the very moment I'd realized how special of a little girl she truly was.

After the picture of Bree came a set of four drawings with various belly stages starting at seven and a half weeks, going up to eleven and a half weeks, each one slightly bigger than the last. I stared at them remembering what it had been like to flip through those pages of my large sketch book like a flip book before I'd torn them out to give to James for mounting.

We stopped in front of one of my other favorite drawings of Bree kissing Edward on the cheek and I heard my husband chuckle beside me.

"I think I might have to make a donation so I can have this one for my office," he said to me.

"Well since it will be going to a worthy cause, I won't insist on just giving it to you," I teased back then placed a kiss on his cheek just as I heard a couple next to us talking amongst each other about my attention to detail and shading. Their words made me smile grow but I quickly pulled Edward by the hand to continue to the next piece because actually hearing people talk about my work was more than a bit nerve racking.

"This is another one of my favorites. I love the way you did the hands. It really is almost life like," he told me softly after we stopped for a moment in front of another belly picture where our hands rested against my midsection protectively. I nodded and clasped my own hands together in front of me at the sight of my Esme and Bree drawing. I'd already noticed Edward's mom standing before it a few minutes ago with awe on her face while she dabbed a tissue under her eye. I'd also caught her speed walk to Laurent immediately afterwards, no doubt to place a donation so the picture would belong to her. Part of me felt guilty for making my friends and family spend their money on my work, but I knew it would be going to a place that would spend it well so it helped me accept the fact that people were actually taking their wallets out as they walked around the room.

Edward grumbled lightly over the sight of another drawing of him where he looked slightly tormented, but I whispered that it was a look that had stuck with me throughout the pregnancy because it showed me that he wasn't totally unbreakable, that he did have his limits even though I knew he would always be strong for us and our family. He nodded his head with his lips pressed into a straight line and I let out a sigh knowing he was being a bit ridiculous so I slapped his bottom playfully hoping it would allow him to smile again.

I had several pictures of Alice and I, then one of Jasper playing dress up with Bree and of course a few pieces from our trip to Italy. We spent several minutes in front of them with Alice now by my side holding my other hand after she'd planted another kiss on my cheek.

"They're all remarkable, Bells. You really have no idea. It's like watching a mini black and white movie of the past year of your insane fairytale.

"That would be one twisted fairytale, but I did find my prince so I suppose you're half right," I teased then leaned into her after Edward had released me to hug my best friend.

The next two pictures definitely brought more of a truer grin to my husband's face, one of him playing with Bree on the beach at our home in California then another one of my huge jumbo sized belly before we spent a few seconds in front of one more drawing of Edward. This time he was sleeping with his hand in his unruly sex hair from where he'd slept on our sofa after a long day of average chaos.

"My hair looks good there," he mumbled as if reading my thoughts before he rolled his eyes obviously feeling slightly embarrassed yet again over the sight of his image framed and perfectly lighted in the gallery.

"You need to realize and accept that you are the one subject I could draw for hours," I teased him then tugged on his arm to join Jake and his date in front of a drawing I had done of Bree on mine and Edward's wedding day.

"You like it?" I asked my ex casually who turned seemingly surprised to see me standing there beside him all of the sudden. Something in his stare made me chomp down on my bottom lip nervously and I instantly felt a few tears threatening to break through.

"I love them. All of them. I have to admit some are a bit harder to look at than others, still getting used to some things, but what you've done here is really remarkable and I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am that you finally took the step to share your talent with the outside world."

"Thank you, Jake. That means a lot," I whispered back then reached out to hug him again after Edward gave me a slight nudge towards my ex.

Edward and I finished the back wall of the room that was filled with more pictures of bellies and other special moments my family and I had shared. We were finally at the last wall where all the pictures of the babies were mounted and I found myself desperately wanting them in my arms.

"Where's Mrs. Coupe? I'd like to look at these with the babies," I explained scanning the room.

"I'll go get her. You wait here," Edward offered then left my side to disappear amongst the crowd of people in the bright white room.

I was smiling at the first drawing of Edward kissing Madison's tiny bare foot when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. When I turned around I found Charlie standing and looking slightly tortured.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Bella. This is unbelievable. When I walk around this room, I see so much of your mom in your drawings. She would have been so proud of you. For so many things, not just this. I hope you know that."

"Of course I do, and I'm glad you think so, it makes me happy to hear you see some of her in the way I doodle."

"Doodle," he laughed. "You even talk like her when it comes to your drawings. You will always continue to take my breath away, Bella. Day in and day out, from the moment I returned to be a part of your life, you have never disappointed me. Don't ever forget that."

"Thanks, Charlie. I hope you know that I wouldn't be the person I am today if it weren't for you."

"There are still things I wish I would have done differently…"

"But those things are what made me the person I am," I reminded him then threw my arms out to hug the man that had assisted in my making. "I love you," I said lowly. He returned the promise and released me just as Edward joined us with both babies in his arms.

"Which one do you want first?" He asked with a grin.

I smiled and held my arms out for my little girl then kissed her forehead softly which caused her to squirm and me to laugh. Her dark eyes stared up into mine in wonder just like they always did and I knew she was waiting to see what I wanted to share with her.

"See these, baby? These were inspired by you and your little brother," I told her then propped her up as if she'd actually take a look at the images in front of us. I grinned looking over at Edward who had Aidan in the same position and shot him a wink while we walked to the next picture of Madison biting down on her bottom lip and then one of Aidan swaddled with his mouth open in a cry from the plastic bin at the hospital.

The next three drawings were very special to me because they were the first images I'd ever outlined of my wondrous two, sleeping side by side, or hugging one another. No matter the position each drawing only made my heart fill that much more with love. I'd actually done dozens of drawings of the twins since being home so the thought that a stranger might buy some of these was not totally heart breaking… only slightly.

Again I reminded myself that the money would be going to a good cause.

The last drawing of Bree was one I had done of her concentrating extremely hard on one of her own doodles. I smiled at the sight of my step daughter again staring up in amazement at another image of her hanging on the wall while she held onto her grandmother's hand rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes rhythmically. We laughed together after she turned around to face a pair of strangers who were also looking the picture over when she announced loudly that "_that there"_ was her face on the paper they were looking at and that she was a _doodler _too.

Edward smiled down at me and nodded his head towards the last drawing we would come to. It was also the last drawing I had completed most recently. It was from the first day Edward and I had taken the twins out for a walk in the park to see the very special tree that had been such an important staple in my life over the years. Edward had dared me that I couldn't climb it and I had instantly proven him wrong so he'd had no choice but to join me from the branches because that had been the bet between us.

This by far was a very special sketch to me because it was almost as though it served as a marking of the end of a very long and bumpy journey. We had indeed made it in one piece and with so much to show for it. I had told James that this picture would also not be available for purchase because it meant far too much to me and it was something I wanted to frame in our own home to treasure forever and ever for years and years to come.

"So Bella, what are we thinking? Do you feel like an accomplished artist now?" Laurent asked after appearing beside us. I smiled and nodded bashfully then handed my little one to Mrs. Coupe so I could hug and thank the man who had helped me take the monumental step to really put myself out there for others to see.

"No thanks are needed, it was my pleasure. I feel honored to have been the one to give you your first break. Now I only hope you will continue with your work and come back to me next year with some more pieces to show. I know you're going to be based out in L.A. now but perhaps I can hook you up with some other gallery owners I know out that way. I'll be in touch with James, who will be representing you now I'm assuming."

"Oh. I, um… we haven't really talked about anything past tonight," I admitted shyly feeling surprised by the news that James might actually be interesting in being my agent permanently.

"Well discuss things with him. I'm sure your husband here will make sure you're well taken care of. James is pretty remarkable sometimes with the connections he has, it would be wise of you to sign on with him," Laurent informed me then shook my hand again with a kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you, I will definitely take that into consideration."

"Before you leave make sure you go into my office to sign off on the selling of the pieces people have purchased tonight."

I politely agreed and asked Edward if he would come with me to the back of the building where Laurent's lavish work space was located. He agreed and walked over to the buggy to lay Aidan down for Mrs. Coupe who was busy feeding Madison a bottle.

"Once she's had enough I will get them home, Mr. Cullen. Of course if that's okay with you and Mrs. Cu… pardon me, I mean you and Bella."

"That would be great, Mrs. Coupe. Thank you for being flexible with us this evening. We should be home in a little while," he told the babysitter then kissed Madison's tiny foot one last time before returning to my side to take my hand back into his.

When we got to the office the lights were out and Edward didn't even give me a chance to look for a switch. The moment the door was closed and I heard a tiny click of the lock on the handle a smile spread across my face.

I was already recalling the last time Edward and I were alone in someone's office and I was instantly praying for a repeat performance from a few hours ago at our home.

"Mrs. Cullen, I think I've done very well at keeping my hands PG rated most of the evening even though it's been a very tempting two hours. I do believe I deserve some kind of reward," his mischievous voice said against my ear as he stepped up behind me, pressing his chest against my back so that he could wrap his arms around me. I giggled impulsively and turned myself around so that I could drape my arms behind his neck to run my fingers through his hair and bring his lips down towards my own.

"This isn't very professional you know," I cooed between the kisses he was currently showering down my neck. He didn't stop and instead lifted my legs up to wrap them around his waist so he could carry me in the darkness towards the massive oak sketch table in the center of the room. "What if someone comes looking for us?"

"They should know better than to do that," he replied with a snicker cupping my ass in his hands just as he shifted me further against his already erect cock before placing me on the ledge of the table.

"I suppose that's true," I giggled then sighed after he placed me down and took a step back to smirk in my direction with hunger already in his eyes.

"Remember when you came to visit me at work, right after I got my promotion with the new office?"

"How could I forget?"

"I want to do that again," he whispered with sex now dripping from his voice.

"I suppose that would be quick enough," I teased sending a sarcastic laugh through his lips before they returned to my neck and nibbled at my skin.

"Don't you worry, baby. I will make it worth your while," he assured me wickedly then got down onto his knees in front of me to pull my panties past my ankles, achieving the entry he was so desperately seeking.

"How am I supposed to say no to this?" I toyed grasping onto his hair while his hands continued to lift the bottom hem of my dress up around my waist exposing my already sopping wet pussy before him.

"I can't believe I lasted as long as I did without this," he moaned and brought his tongue to my slick opening to lap up the excitement he had brought on with only his words and soft kisses. He spread my legs farther apart and positioned him self deeper underneath me while I helped guide his mouth over my delicate parts. Each swipe of his tongue bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Edward. You know after two months of no _stars_ I'm not going to last long here," I warned him tugging his head back to look in my direction from where he still sat underneath me.

"Should we change positions?"

"Please," I answered closing my eyes after he returned his tongue to my nearly satisfied slit.

He chuckled lightly then stood up turning me around quickly in front of him and bent my body forward so I would grasp the front of the slanted oak table top I'd been pressed against moments ago.

Thank God for easy cleaning surfaces because I had definitely left a mark thanks to the man who was currently kicking his own boxers from his ankles behind me.

"Ready?" He asked casually as he positioned himself at my entry. I could feel the tip of his throbbing cock tracing up and down my entrance and without meaning to I instantly shouted for him to stop torturing me and to give me what I wanted most.

"With pleasure," he moaned lowly just before pushing his massiveness between my legs.

"Fuck," I whispered before biting onto my finger to muffle my yelps as he rocked himself with force from behind my body, his hands grasping at my hips to keep me safely in place. I turned my head to look into his eyes as I knew we both wouldn't last much longer in the position or in the situation where time was not our friend. Any moment someone would be knocking on the door in search of us. My friends and family could only stare at my drawings for so long before they'd want to go search out a good bar to finish the night at.

I knew them well.

The moment our eyes connected Edward let out a hungry growl and quickened his pace before confirming once more that he loved me "_so fucking much" _between his well sequenced thrusts.

"Oh, God. I love you too. From now until eternity. Fuck. I can't hold it anymore, Edward!" I shouted, once again entirely too loud just as we heard the dreaded knock we had been anticipating on the door just a few feet away.

He hushed me with a low laugh obviously getting off even more over the fact that we had been interrupted and I clenched down tighter on the tables ledge in front of me while he came inside of me with force, feeling his body pulse behind me one last time. I let my own soft giggle leave my lips as we watched the shadow of someone standing on the other side of the door disappear without knocking again.

"Busted."

"Nah. We can still pull this off," he teased then let the skirt of my dress fall back down around my legs after slapping my ass one last time.

"It's nice to have you back, baby," he toyed once more with a devilish grin and I instantly threw myself back into his arms for a kiss.

"It's good to be back," I affirmed then bent down to pick up his pants for him so he could get himself presentable again for our sly reentrance.

I signed my name across the invoice receipts for the purchased pieces and before long I realized I'd sold almost all of them at asking price which meant we'd risen close to five thousand dollars for the Autism Speaks organization. Happy tears escaped my bottom eye lashes as I showed Edward the number scribbled at the bottom of the list Laurent had kept for his book keeping.

"That's amazing, love. I'm so proud of you. I'll never be able to say that enough. Everything you do, every day that passes I just find more and more about you that at times seems unbelievable to me. I don't think there will ever be a day that goes by where you don't continue to exceed my expectations in a soul mate."

I laughed and rolled my eyes feeling my face blush over the serving of cheese my husband had once again delivered.

"And I will never get sick of your emo-cheese-o."

"Please don't refer to my cheese as emo. I work hard on what I produce and I refuse to accept such a label," he threatened with a grin. I nodded obediently knowing if I didn't my hips would be attacked by his finger tips in hopes of a tickle retaliation.

"Yes sir," I whispered then stood on my toes to kiss his cheek sweetly before he opened the door for us to exit so we could return to the people who were no doubt wondering where we had disappeared to.

I was especially ready to end our evening so we could get back to our little ones who would be waiting for us in their cribs back home. At least that's what I was telling myself. I refused to admit I was already ready and craving the next round between my husband and I and our returned sex addiction when it came to each other.

As soon as we rounded the corner we nearly ran straight into James who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

Edward and I both glanced at each other and stifled our laughs but I could feel my face giving me away instantly as James scanned us up and down with his own careless smirk.

"I was looking for you two," he informed us uncrossing his arms to stuff his hands into his pockets.

"We were looking the receipts over and um… celebrating the incredible amount Bella managed to raise tonight for charity," Edward replied lacing his arm around my hip protectively while I bit on my lip to hide my giggles.

"Right, right. Well, I'm heading out. Tonight was a great success, Bella. I am very proud of you and I hope we can meet once you return to L.A. so we can discuss continuing our work together in the future. I would really like to represent you permanently, since Edward here can't do it himself. I'm sure he's told you the firm frowns upon agents working with family and all."

I could feel Edward tense up over James' offer and wondered if it was a husband thing or a work thing. I knew since making partner he didn't appreciate hearing that he had boundaries on what he could and couldn't do.

"You would be in good hands, baby. James knows what he's doing," he finally spoke up after a few moments of awkward silence. I had no idea how to respond. This was a first for me.

"I'd like to think it over, if that's okay. I need to decide if this is something I'll be able to continue doing now that I'm going to have two little ones to take care of, three when you count the weeks where we'll have Bree. From what I understand those babies only get more and more time consuming," I joked looking to ease some of the tension.

"Of course, of course. No pressure. Talk it over and get back to me. You know how to reach me. You two have a safe trip back home. See you at the office on Monday, Edward." My husband extended his arm out to take his partners hand and shook it.

James turned to me and reached his arms out for a hug which I obliged tapping his back just as he surprised me with a brisk kiss to the cheek.

"See you, James. Safe travels," Edward spoke up again, then took my hand back into his to follow him back out into the main gallery room so we could say farewell to the rest of our friends and family.

There was no telling what my future would bring, but I did know one thing, with Bree, Madison, Aidan and Edward, I would always have inspiration in my life to draw because it had without a doubt become a very solid part of the person I had become.

Whether or not I would continue doing it for other eyes to see… that could be decided at a later date. All we had was time now, and I would treasure every moment of it with my new family and the amazing man who had saved me from myself.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe its really over. *tear* What a journey it has been, and I can't wait for the next one to begin. If you reviewed the last chapter and did not get a reply from me with the synopsis for the TMT sequel please send me a PM so that can be fixed. (agipe, glow4twilight, and xbbygirl please adjust your settings to allow PM's)**

**A few months ago a reader of mine named Stella came to me and expressed an interest in creating Bella's drawings to go along with the story. Since that time she has put many hours into something so special it brought tears to my eyes when she revealed all her hard just a few weeks ago. She has created a blog with thirty drawings Bella describes throughout this story and in the epilogue you just read. I hope you will take a moment to visit the site because it's truly amazing and I am just so humbled that she dedicated so much of her time towards something so very special to me.**

**Copy paste the link below, removing the (dot)'s and inserting actual .'s or visit my profile for a link that can take you there directly.**

**http:/carebears-sketchbook(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Thank you Stella, from the bottom of my heart you truly made this ending very very special and memorable for me, and for all of the readers.**

**Again so much thanks needs to go out to my beautiful beta, smut nugget, and best friend in real life, CC. I love you honey! Thank you for making this one of the incredible years of my life! I'm so very lucky to have you.**

**Don't forget to head over to the Twilight Avant Garde Awards to vote for TMT as Best Love Story and maybe even a vote for me as Best Novice Author. Voting ends on the 26****th****!**

**http:/twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/vote(dot)html**

**You can find that link on my profile as well.**

**I hope I'll see you at the sequel where James is sure to stir up some trouble, *wink* and Bree is sure to make us smile. Even the twins will be a bit of fun at the tender age of three!**

**Also remember to check out my new story, It's Real Life. We're 4 chapters in and I'm already loving Rock Star Bella, Mr. Magic Mouth and their sure to be lemony reality T.V. show. **

**Merry Christmas to you all, what a year 2010 has been. I can't wait to see what 2011 may bring for Stalker and his Care Bear.**

****Please Review because I love to hear your thoughts, especially after the epi and also after viewing the special blog Stella has created to go along with it. Make sure you show her some love over there too. She really put her heart and soul into making it absolutely perfect.****


	40. Outtake 1

_**Two Makes Three **_

_**~Outtake #1~**_

_**Rated: M for mild citrus and language**_

_**A/N: Hello, and Happy New Year! I hope no one got too excited thinking this would be the beginning of the TMT sequel. That won't start going up for another 3-4 months. In the mean time though I have a few outtakes I will be posting. This is the first of four I have planned and they will be posted in the same sequence that they happened in the story. **_

_**A quick review: This takes place the next morning when Bella and Alice join Edward and Bree for a day at Disneyland. It's also the day after the late night alley way/club meet up when Edward stalkingly surprised Bella and the dog so rudely interrupted them outside the club.**_

**__****Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this OT.**

**__****

* * *

**

_**~*Bella*~**_

I was up before my alarm could alert me, ready to get back to Edward and even excited about getting to spend some time with Bree at her special place. There was something about being around her that calmed me. It seemed insane because of how much energy she gave out, but there was definitely something about seeing things through her eyes that really helped ground me and those kind of feelings were rare for me these days.

"What in the world? The sun isn't even up yet. Are you insane?" Alice mumbled from under the pillow on her bed.

I mocked her sarcastically and tossed my own pillow in her direction. "I'm awake. I'm up. Sue me."

I heard my friend let out another groan and rolled my eyes as I grabbed my phone from the dresser to text Edward a morning greeting.

_Good morning, Stalker. Hope you slept well after leaving me the way you did last night. I also hope that you got plenty of rest because I expect to see every inch of Disney Land today. -B_

I smiled and flopped my body back down onto the bed belly first, wishing I could fast-forward through the next three hours. I was itching to be beside him again, holding his hand… kissing his lips.

I never knew how much fun _just _kissing could be until Edward came into my life.

"Well, if you're making me get up this early can we at least go down for breakfast and have a mimosa?" Alice asked after swinging her comforter away from her body.

"Of course. I'm going to need a little unwinding before setting out for today's adventure, anyway. Just let me jump in the shower first."

"Nice. So I could have slept for another hour. Way to be considerate, Swan."

"Listen, _you_. You're the one who wanted to stay at the club up until two in the morning," I reminded her while grabbing the outfit I was planning on wearing from my suitcase just as my phone buzzed in my hand.

_I can't wait to see your face, touch your skin, and kiss your lips, beautiful. The withdrawals I'm feeling are almost debilitating. See you soon. -E_

I smiled and let a giggle sneak through my lips as a pillow came flying past my head.

I couldn't help it, he was always in my head and it amazed me to the point where giddiness seemed entirely appropriate.

"You're ridiculous. It's just a text," Alice teased me. "Stop smiling like he just gave the best orgasm of your life."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the object she had thrown at me, swiftly returning it to her before skipping myself into the bathroom.

I would be needing to release some of my… err… tension while in there.

_Thank god for detachable massage pulsing shower heads. _

When Edward called to let me know he and Bree were waiting in the lobby I nearly pulled my friend's arm out of its socket, tugging her out of the room. The word _crave_ was beyond what I was feeling at that point when regarding my new _friend. _

"Jesus, Bells. Calm down. You don't want to seem _too _desperate," Alice advised coolly. I grinned and nodded my head in response, then ran my hands in front of my thighs smoothing my sweater dress down while I focused on breathing at a regulated pace.

"I wish Jasper were here. Playing third wheel is not going to be fun today." Alice pouted dramatically.

"Oh, stop. There are no _wheels_. We're taking his daughter to Disneyland. Hardly a place for wheels, Alice."

"Right, right. I'm sure you two won't be eye fucking each other all day long."

I pinched her arm in a playful manner, which successfully sent a yelp through her lips as the elevator doors opened to let us out into the lobby.

I spotted Edward and Bree mere seconds after stepping off the lift. How anyone could miss her or him was beyond me.

His little girl was wearing a beautiful Cinderella dress with sparkling slippers and a glittering crown on top of her head. I had to snicker at the sight of her because it was seriously the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. I couldn't deny I was jealous that she got to play dress up. I'd love to have a day where I could pretend to be someone else. Anyone else. And to be a princess for a day with her very own prince? Who wouldn't want that?

"She's so stinking cute!" Alice squealed while she walked beside me towards Edward and Bree. "What's her name again? Brittany?"

"Bree," I corrected her lowly and increased my speed towards the gorgeous man that was waiting for me. I wasted no time to throw myself into his arms and quickly directed a kiss to his cheek before greeting Bree who was doing tiny twirls a few feet away under the chandelier.

"Should I call her Cinderella today?" I asked Edward with a smile after he'd kissed the top of my head.

"No, no. She knows there is only _one _Cinderella. The staff at the park like to call her Breella sometimes, though."

I giggled and nodded before linking my arm through his while he greeted Alice and did the introductions between my friend and his daughter. Just as she had done for me, Bree extended her tiny hand out to Alice and did a curtsy before singing my best friend's name to the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star", giggling uncontrollably beside her father after she had completed the song. Alice smiled and shot me a wink, beginning her own little number by singing Barney's "I Love You", but using Bree's name as the lyrics which only made Bree laugh harder.

I looked up at Edward who returned the grin before gesturing that we should make our way out to the parking lot and start our day.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered into my ear. My cheeks flushed and I couldn't help but look away, feeling embarrassed by his random compliments. I still wasn't used to hearing things like that, and Edward seemed to be a pro at sharing his inner thinking with me in ways that almost always made me squirm in a very good way.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He pushed further for conversation.

"I did. Once Alice let us go home, of course," I admitted as he opened the car door for Bree. I looked on smilingly as he lifted her up into her booster seat to snap her in safely.

"Daddy did not sleep well. He told me so," Bree spoke up from the back seat. I shot Edward a quizzical look and tried to hold in my chuckle when he looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

"I was a bit _bothered_. It was difficult to sleep, after our… run in," he admitted and pinched my bottom when he walked past to go around the front of the car towards the driver side. I instantaneously jumped and heard Alice snort from behind me while she slid into the back seat beside Edward's daughter.

_Be still my heart. _

After glancing over at him he shot me another playful wink and I felt my insides quake… particularly the lower portion of my insides— and by lower I mean my general panty area.

"Breathe," Alice ushered into my ear from behind me. I impulsively swatted her away before Edward could catch our exchange.

As soon as he was sitting and had started the car, his hand reached across the center consul to take my own back into his. I let out my exhale, suddenly feeling relaxed by his innocent touch. I could hardly wait to see what the day would bring. No matter what, I was sure it would be memorable.

"Bella, which Princess do you dream to be?" Bree's squeaky voice asked from my hip. I shared a smile with Edward who seemed slightly flustered by the fact that his little girl had asked me such a question then looked down at her and shrugged.

"Ariel, I suppose. Was she a princess?"

"Yes! She married Prince Eric!" Bree exclaimed and started singing 'Under the Sea' with a slight Rastafarian accent. She would surely have done Sebastian the Crab proud and we were all laughing at her interpretation as we made our way up towards the ticket booth.

"Daddy, Bella needs something of Ariel's. Yes. Maybe a _what'cha'ma'call'it._" Bree announced then quickly picked my hand up into hers to pull me over to a statue of Mickey and Minnie Mouse off to the side of the kiosk. "See, Bella? This is Mickey and his wife Minnie. We will see them later at their house," she informed with the most serious expression I'd ever seen on a little girl in a princess dress.

She meant business in her magical kingdom. That was for certain.

I stole another glance at Edward and caught him smiling at me with admiration and wonder clear on his face as Bree tugged on my dress one more time. "We can go to the castle first. Cinderella is always there waiting for me." Bree insisted then pulled my hand again, this time to bring me back to her father and my best friend who was on her cell phone.

"Bree, try to not rip Bella's arm from her body," Edward warned lightly then shot me a wink after he and Alice joined us at the gate.

"Bella's arm, rip-rip-rip. We can have Sally sew it back on. Yes."

"Sally?" I asked not having heard of the Disney character.

"Nightmare Before Christmas. She knows every movie ever put out by Disney," he told me with a crooked grin. He was waiting to see how I would react to the information. If anything, it only made me fall in love with Bree more.

"I saw the Pumpkin King you know," Bree added proudly, continuously tugging on my arm while chanting "rip, rip, rip," over and over in a fit of giggles. Edward shook his head and I quickly took his hand into my other palm, giving it a squeeze while I heard Alice on the phone with Jasper.

"No, baby. We won't be back till Monday… we can talk about that when I get back… nothing is for sure yet. She's good. _Really _good. Yeah, well… maybe. That's none of his business. No, now is not a good time. She has every right to have a good time without needing to worry about that… I'll call you when we get back to the hotel tonight. Okay. Safe travels. I love you too."

I eyed her suspiciously and caught her attention but she shrugged it off and asked what we were doing first, setting off Bree's frantic list of what we should do and the order that we should do them in.

"She has a routine. Did I warn you about that?" Edward asked, again with a nervous look.

"I love a girl with routines," I told him after a quick wink, before telling Bree I'd race her to the castle a few hundred feet in front of us.

"Okay! Lets goooo!" She yelped and took off running before I could even prompt her with a '_ready, set, go'._

I took off after her and heard Alice shout that I was going to fall flat on my face and to be careful because we did not have time to visit the E.R. while we were here. I laughed the entire way there, watching Bree flail her arms out at her sides while the bottom of her dress floated across the pathway that was leading us to her favorite spot in the park.

"Go, Bella! Go, go, go!" Bree yelped again and did a small spin before leaping off the ground in a carefree jump.

"There! See! She's waiting for me!" Bree exclaimed then turned back around to take my hand so she could pull me up to the line of people waiting to say hello to Cinderella and Prince Charming. I smiled at the giant mice frolicking around behind the royal couple and then couldn't help but grin at the fairy godmother who was already smiling in our direction.

I'd definitely been feeling like I had my own fairy godmother over the last few days. To see her image here seemed totally appropriate.

"You are such a _big _nerd," Alice said with a shake of her head after she'd caught up to us with Edward.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I see the way you're eyeing that fairy," she added teasingly and squeezed my arm.

"What did Jasper want?" I asked quietly, changing the subject now that Edward was a few feet away with Bree and waiting to greet the princess.

"Just checking in."

"What's up with Jacob?" I asked, not being able to hide my concern while my hands began pulling at the fabric of my dress nervously.

"Nothing. He's being Jake. He wanted to speak with you and I told them no. End of story. Now stop thinking about _him_ and go be with _him,_" she insisted and gave me a light shove towards the new handsome stranger in my life. I trotted over to where he and Bree were standing behind several other people in line and swiftly wrapped my arms in front of him, pressing my chest against his back.

"Everything alright?" He asked after turning around to face me, my arms still holding him tightly against my body.

"Perfect," I promised with a kiss to his cheek. "Where to after this?"

"Fantasy Land, then we will catch the parade." He returned my kiss by placing his lips to my forehead and I felt my toes curl again from the inside of my boots.

"You two are too effin' cute. It's seriously alarming," Alice groaned sarcastically and rolled her eyes after joining us.

"Too effin' cute! Too effin' cute!" Bree began singing in a robotic sounding tone.

"Oh _Christ_, I'm sorry!" Alice looked absolutely petrified. I wasn't sure how to react myself until I heard Edward laughing beside me.

"She's heard and repeated much worst, believe me. It's no big deal." He rubbed the top of Bree's head lovingly as she began shouting that she was next in line.

Cinderella motioned for us to join her and I followed beside Edward as he led us up to the makeshift throne where the characters were seated. As soon as she spotted Bree she stood up to kneel down and give her a hug.

"Good morning to you, Princess Bree!"

I could feel my mouth hanging open, shocked that she knew her name. She proceeded to greet Edward by his own name with a flirtatious smirk that I wanted to slap off her face.

_Was Cinderella making a pass at my man?_

_Jesus, Bella., What's with the violent behavior? She's Cinderella. Surely she isn't anything more than that to Edward._

"It's been so long, Edward. You shouldn't be keeping Bree away from us like this," _Cinderella _cooed and rubbed her hand up and down his arm. I heard Alice cough a laugh from behind me while I continued to watch the exchange, eyes wide.

Obviously Edward had been with other women besides his ex, but… Cinderella?

He laughed at her advance and introduced me to the slutty, skanky princess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, Alice. Welcome to our castle, I do hope you'll make yourself at home."

_Oh, get over yourself you loony, self- indulged employee of a giant mouse. _

I rolled my eyes almost on cue and let out a sarcastic laugh, instantly feeling embarrassed over my behavior but not really caring because even though Edward and I had recently met, I felt as though I had every right to be protective over him.

_You're being ridiculous. You have no rights here. This is nothing more than a rebound vacation fling. Stop behaving like you have any kind of claim on him, Swan._

"Will we be meeting anymore _friendly _Princess' today?"

_Jesus. Shut up before you make him think you're a total overprotective, jealous nut._

He chuckled and shrugged. "If Bree has her way we will meet as many as are out. I promise they're not all like Cinderella, though."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. She was very _hospitable_, that one." He laughed and took my hand, then asked Alice if she had ever been to Disneyland before, clearly wanting to talk about something else. I couldn't blame him.

"Only once. With Jasper two years ago when I came out for another audition."

"You two have been together long?" He questioned further. I found it enduring that he was asking her follow up questions about her life. It was nice that he was interested and I knew Alice was appreciating it too.

"Since we were freshman in High School. We didn't get engaged until this year," she told him and flashed her engagement ring his way.

"Congratulations. No date set yet?"

"Nope. Maybe next Christmas. We're in no rush. Marriage is nothing but a piece of paper really, when you think about it." I prepared myself for Alice's further rant about matrimony in the eyes of the state.

"Ah. Well, I'd have to kindly disagree with you on that. Marriage is something that ties two people to one another in hopes of living a long life together. It keeps you from running when things get tough, because lets be honest, sometimes it's easier to run."

I stared at him, surprised by his explanation, and gave Alice a nervous smile.

"I suppose that's a good point. Though Jazz and I have been together for so long now I'm pretty sure we could make it through anything without the government controlling our relationship status."

"Alice is always fighting against the man," I explained. "How come you and Jane never got married?" I asked impulsively, no later beating myself mentally over my head.

He frowned and shrugged before looking away. "I think I always knew we weren't meant to be together." I nodded in response while feeling like complete shit over my intrusive question.

"When you's get married daddy, I need to wear a princess dress, yes? That will be okay right, Bella?" Bree asked tugging on my dress. The fact that she had been following our conversation had shocked me completely, and it took me a few seconds to realize she was insinuating that Edward and I would be the one's having the wedding.

"Bree honey, lets not get ahead of ourselves yet, okay?" Alice joked then shot me an awkward glance. I directed my attention to Edward just in time to see the red of his cheeks appear as he cleared his own throat and increased the grip on my hand.

_Well, he didn't back away, that's a good sign. _

_What the hell am I thinking? I met the man three days ago and I'm already okay with the idea of us walking down an isle together? You really have lost your mind._

"So… have you _ever _been engaged, Edward?" Alice was asking before I could shut her up. He coughed nervously and shook his head again.

"No, my career has kept me incredibly busy. I hadn't been looking to get into anything since my last relationship," he admitted bashfully, but all I heard ringing in my ears were the words, "_hadn't been"_.

He had used past tense.

Did that mean he was looking _now? Perhaps this week was more to him than a random fling? _

"Bella hasn't either. Though her dip shit ex strung her along for the last year and a half with the promise of something more."

"Alice!" I screeched, absolutely stunned by her public declaration of my embarrassing past love life.

"What? Sorry. I let my mouth move before my brain could filter." She looked embarrassed but I didn't care.

"Yeah, you seem to do that often," I mumbled and took off on my own towards the drink station to buy a soda. I was mortified thanks to my best friend's self spewing mouth.

* * *

**~*Edward*~**

Alice had unintentionally said too much and made Bella walk away as fast as she could, exactly what I didn't need to happen. _Girls and their mouths. Fuck._

"_Crap. _Can you pretend you didn't hear that?" Alice nearly begged after we took a seat on a bench and waited for Bella to return. She hadn't looked at me since Alice let those facts slip. She hadn't even told us where she was running off to, she had just… _left_.

"How long ago did they break up?" I asked, feeling like a bit of a shit head for pressing to find out more information about the girl who had taken over my every thought in a matter of days.

"About a month ago. They were together for a long time. Everything she did was for him. Shit. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess because I want you to be good to her. She's fragile right now, she doesn't need any pushing."

"I don't push," I replied firmly, somewhat bothered by her warning.

_What did she take me for? I wasn't one to rush things. _

_Not often, anyway. _

"Daddy_, _I'm going to go say hello to Pooh Bear, yes?"

I nodded at Bree in agreement and watched as she took off down the walkway, shouting a goodbye to Bella along the way before joining the line for the character meet and greet at the center of Main Street.

"I like her," I spat out before processing the words.

"I know. That's why I want you to know what you're getting yourself into. I can see it in the way you look at her… and for what its worth, she looks at you the same way. I haven't seen her smile the way she smiles at you in a very long time," Alice admitted absent-mindedly. She looked over at me and bumped into my shoulder. "Just take it slow. Jake was the only thing she ever knew when it came to a relationship and theirs was screwy from the start. It only got worst in the last year or so, but she was never strong enough to admit that and move on."

I took a long breath and let Alice's warning settle in my thoughts. "Thanks for the heads up. I won't do anything to hurt her, I promise. Those aren't at all my intentions."

"Good. Because I won't think twice if I feel you deserve a swift kick in the balls, Cullen. No matter who you work for," Alice replied lowly, noticing Bella was on her way back to us.

I was more than grateful for the information she had shared with me. It was good to know Bella had such a great friend looking out for her. She was lucky to have someone like that in her life and I, too, was thankful for Alice even if we hardly knew each other.

The sun had gone down and the night's air was beginning to chill. Bella was doing her best to not show that the coldness was getting to her but I caught that she hadn't put on any thing under her dress as far as stockings or leggings. Her lower limbs had to be without a doubt freezing. After getting Bree an elephant ear and some hot chocolate Alice promised to sit with her while she ate and then take her over to the carousel before the big fire works show so that Bella and I could take a walk around the park for some alone _magic time _after having spent the entire day entertaining Bree and her fantasies.

We hadn't had a single moment with just the two of us all day, though Bella insisted that she didn't mind that.

"Experiencing everything through Bree has been amazing and I wouldn't have changed a single thing about the last twelve hours."

_Has it really been twelve hours already? Time fucking flew with her._

"So you really did have a good time today?" I asked after, pulsing her hand in mine.

"The very best time." She gave back the squeeze before nuzzling her head into my shoulder blade and for a moment I could smell the sweetness of her shampoo on her hair.

Simply walking beside her felt so normal, so _right_. The realization was scary as hell to me, but at the same time very comforting. It was liberating to discover I still had it in me to feel, and open up to someone without looking for something in return. Before meeting Bella the idea of being hurt again didn't seem worth it and because of that I'd done a pretty good job at building a wall around myself to prevent ever getting too attached again. Perhaps I was able to open up because it all felt so surreal to me.

Whatever it was, I wouldn't take anything for granted.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after noticing we had became rather quiet.

"Just how nice this day has been. Being here, experiencing all of this with you and your angel of a daughter. It's been an incredible day, one that I will never forget. The last three days have been unbelievable to me and its all because of you," she whispered with her eyes glued to the ground. She felt embarrassed over her honesty and I needed to correct that.

I grinned widely and pulled her in under my arm before stopping us so that I could gently push her up against the wall outside a souvenir shop in Tomorrow Land.

"You're someone special, Bella. I won't stop saying it until you believe me. We were brought together for a reason and it is now up to us to figure out what that reason is, be it for the week, or something longer. All I ask is that you don't question anything. Let's just see what happens. No pressure, ok?" I requested, tilting her chin up to bring my lips to hers once she'd nodded approvingly. My hands made their way into her hair as her own arms traveled down my back and wrapped around me to bring us closer.

Our tongues met frantically and her legs wobbled underneath her, sending her further into my arms, and her kiss picking up in intensity while our lips moved without direction. Thoughts of our alley meet up flooded my memory and created a sudden moan from me that instantly set her cheeks a blaze after we'd parted for a moment to catch our breath. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the evening exploring each other in the shadows of Disneyland, but that couldn't happen and we both knew it. Responsibility was calling, though not until I took my amazing creature on one last ride before we called it a night.

I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to guide her over towards the Astro Orbiter. It was one of those rides I loved to go on at night and also happened to be one Bree hated so I didn't feel guilty about going on it without her.

It would give me the perfect opportunity to have Bella up against me in a position where I could warm up her legs a little.

She squealed at my impulsive idea and then wiggled out of my grasp to trot in front of me playfully. "I should probably tell you I have a small phobia of being up high on something that… moves. I prefer the stability of the city's balconies," she shared with an adorable bite of her lip.

"I'll keep you safe. I'll never let anything happen to you. Not ever."

"And there's the cheese," she messed after stepping into the small line. "I can't say I wasn't expecting its arrival."

"Good. You should also know that I don't pull it out for just anyone," I played back with her before lacing my fingers right above her perfect ass in need of feeling her curves underneath my palms again.

She laughed and stood on her toes to kiss my cheek but I quickly turned my head so that her lips met mine without giving her a chance to react. The people in front of us coughed sarcastically at our PDA but thankfully Bella ignored them just the way I did and their obnoxious reaction only made our kiss last that much longer.

"_Next." _

That, unfortunately, got our attention.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled to the ride attendant who surprisingly smirked and offered us a wink.

I got in first and patted the cushioned sit between my legs in front of me, signaling for her to take a seat against my chest. Her face was transformed into a shade of pink before she'd even lifted her leg into the miniature shuttle.

"All limbs inside. I'm closing the door now. Have a nice flight," the attendant instructed us with one final knowing look before enclosing us inside.

As soon as we were safely hidden inside our consol my hands swiftly ran themselves up her thighs rising the bottom of her skirt up around her upper legs and for a moment her black laced panties were in perfect view of my hungry eyes.

"Edward!" She hissed, but I could hear the grin in her voice.

"No one can see anything."

"This is Disney. They see everything. Haven't you heard about their underground jail?" She teased while pushing herself closer against my already rock-hard cock. The feel of her skin alone against my fingertips was enough to send me over the edge.

_Absolutely pussy whipped and you haven't even tasted the pie yet, Cullen. Way to fucking go._

I was a bit surprised when her hands hovered over mine to guide me back to her center and my teeth wasted no time in biting her neck as the ride began circling at the top of Tomorrow Land.

My fingers traced the outside of her moistened panties and in that moment I would have had to have been handcuffed to keep myself from going any further.

"Relax. Enjoy the ride," I murmured seductively into her ear and bit her lobe, furthering my finger tips to the warm wet opening between her trembling legs.

"If I go to Disney jail for this…"

"For what?" I laughed while beginning my slow circles across her clit.

"For _indecent_ exposure," she replied with a strangled moan and nuzzled her face into my neck after turning her head to hide it against me.

"No one can see anything," I promised her, quickening my pace after feeling her quiver over the most recent spot my pointer and middle digits had discovered.

"Fuck," she moaned once more and closed her eyes at the feelings I was creating for her with just two fingers and an occasional flick of the thumb.

"Enjoying it?"

"Greatly," she replied above a whisper while running her hand back behind her to graze my cock with her palm from the outside of my jeans.

"Uh, baby? I'd require a bit more clean-up from this ride. Why don't we focus on just you right now?" I suggested laughingly before bringing more kisses down her neck.

My fingers continued their dance across her heated parts, with rhythmic pace entering her center to pump several more times before sending tiny yelps from her lips as the shuttle dipped up and down with its own choreographed movement. She panted and writhed against my chest, making me feel more than accomplished.

"Shit, you're skilled. That has to be a new record for me," she heaved after having completely collapsing into me.

"I usually like to take my time with such things… but this was a special situation."

"I think you just ruined me from ever being able to ride a rocket type ride again without becoming sexually agitated." She turned and pressed her mouth against mine.

"I plan on having many memorable moments with you Ms. Swan," I muttered against her reddened lips.

She laughed again and let out a sigh when I wrapped my arms around her while the ride slowed to a stop for us to exit.

An erotic moment with her after a day of PG rated fun was hands down the best way to end our evening. Bella had so much life left in her. I could hardly wait to show her just how many moments I planned for us to share.

* * *

**A/N: And thats that. I'd like to offer up the opportunity for you to suggest other moments you may have missed or wished I'd included in the story for possible future outtakes. I'll tell you the ones I've already got planned include Alice and Jasper coming over for dinner when Jasper plays dress up with Bree, Stalker and Care Bear's actual wedding ceremony, and the day they take the twins to the park for the first time after their birth when they go to visit Bella's tree. I hope everyone had a great start to 2011! See you at the next outtake or IRL update! **

***Reviews Always Make Me Smile***


	41. Preview: Two Makes Five, sequel to TMT

**A/N: Hi everyone, exciting news! Stalker and Care Bear are back and here's your first look. **

**Two Makes Five**

**Chapter 1 Preview**

**~~Bella~~**

I could hear Bree singing at the top of her lungs from the family room and the sound had me smiling before I'd even opened my eyes. I'd missed the little princess so much. To have her home again with us was the best feeling in the world. She had only just returned the previous night after spending the summer with Jane and Tanya in India, and hearing her elated voice first thing in the morning definitely helped me feel complete again.

It helped me realize just how much I had truly missed her. So because of that, I didn't even mind the fact that the sun had yet to rise.

I stirred in our bed, drawing my legs up to my chest to hug them to my body, then stretched them back out with a light squeal. "Finally. I've been watching you sleep for the last hour waiting for an opportunity to kiss my Sleeping Beauty awake," Edward's smooth voice whispered into my ear before his lips met mine with rampant hunger. His hand lingered across my cheekbone and continued down my neck before stopping over my left breast where his finger tips tweaked at my erect nipple taunting me.

"Mmmm, this is a nice way to start the day, Stalker. Having your lips and hands on me first thing in the morning. And with a serving of cheese too? What ever did I do to deserve this?"

He still loved it when I used his nickname, so I still used it on a daily basis whenever we'd find ourselves alone. Which truthfully, I had to admit, was not very often these days.

So much had changed, but still so much had stayed exactly the same. I couldn't even believe that we would already be celebrating Aidan and Madison's second birthday tomorrow afternoon with all of our friends and family.

Where those first two years had gone? I had no idea. It was as though I'd blinked my eyes and they were suddenly walking, then talking in complete sentences. Well Madison was forming sentences. Aidan still preferred to act rather than ask most of the time. I was lucky if I'd receive a simple finger point from him before he'd start climbing on top of the table, shelves, or counter top to retrieve something he wanted. According to Edward it was all a part of being a boy. That man spoiled that boy though, and in return you could see just how much that boy loved his daddy just by his smile when ever Edward would enter the room.

**~~~The sequel to TMT is now live.~~~~ **

**~~~~Read more from this chapter of Two Makes Five today! You can find the link on my profile page. ~~~~**


	42. FUTURETAKE

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Stalker, CareBear, Princess Bree, and the twins belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

**A/N: Surprise, and hello again! I took a bit of a hiatus after starting the TMT sequel. I got pregnant, had a high risk pregnancy, then had my baby girl and had to learn how to juggle lots and lots of new things. I'm now officially back to work with Two Makes Five. I decided to do a little Future-take here to help you get back into the story, and also lay some of the ground work for things to come. After finishing, you can head over to TMF and read the next chapter, as I will also be updating that story today as well. It's nice to be back. I only hope I haven't lost all my amazing TMT readers during my long hiatus. Major major thanks to my two new beta's, _myonlyheroin_ and _taylowendy_. I've really struck gold with the team I've scored for Two Makes Five. Alright, so that's that. Let's get to it.**

* * *

**TWO MAKES THREE **

**~*~FUTURETAKE~*~**

**(****_Fast-forward almost two years from the Epilogue.)_**

**~*Bella*~**

As soon as the pier was visible from the parking lot, Bree instantly began belting out the lyrics to _Under The Sea_, one of her favorite songs from _The Little Mermaid_. I laughed quietly at the sound of her poorly executed Jamaican accent and slowly pulled into the closest spot before checking my phone for a text from Edward.

_Nothing. _

It was slightly alarming how much I still craved seeing a simple message from him, or how I needed to hear his voice at least once every other hour in order to function normally. You would think that after almost three years together my addiction would have leveled out. Unfortunately though, much to Edward's delight, it was still something I wrestled with every day.

I sighed, dropping my phone into my large bag, and then quickly unfastened my seat belt to remove myself from behind the steering wheel. After opening the back door to help Bree from her booster seat, I felt my smile raise over the sight of her own grin while she smoothed her bright white Princess gown down in front of her knees.

"I'd like a double scoop of vanilla, Momma Bella. No chocolate. No _straws-berry_. No sprinkles. No cherry on top."

I smirked at her very simple, yet very detailed request and gently took her hand into mine after promising she would get nothing but two scoops of vanilla. No chocolate. No _straws-berry_. No sprinkles. No cherry on top.

"Daddy will be here soon."

"No sweetie. He had to work. He will be at your mom's later to say goodbye," I promised her while fighting back the tears that were already threatening to make an appearance over the thought of our own impending goodbye.

This day had come way too soon.

Tomorrow morning, Bree would board a plane that would take her to India where she would spend the next ten weeks with her mom and other step-mom. This would be the longest amount of time we would ever be a part since Edward had come into my life, and I was absolutely dreading having to say goodbye to her tonight.

It had been Esme's idea that I take Bree out this afternoon for some one on one time. When she offered to stay back with the twins, I immediately jumped at the opportunity and made a quick call to Edward to let him know where we would be. I could hear the disappointment in his voice when he told me he'd wished he could join us, but I had to push that from my thoughts. All that mattered now, was making sure I gave Bree a lasting memory to take with her to a far away land filled with elephants and spicy foods.

Bree and I walked the boardwalk for a few minutes, checking out some of the various vendors and random street performers before heading over to our preferred ice-cream hut next to the long pier that extended out into the blue ocean.

The pier was our favorite spot on this part of the beach.

"Why Princess Bree, what a nice surprise it is to see your smiling face on this fine afternoon. It's been a while since you've honored us with a visit!" Mr. Frankie, the ice-cream man, teased while laying on his theatrics extra thick for Bree's amusement. He shot me a wink, and I returned it with an easy smile.

"I leave on a metal bird tomorrow to take me to a place full of giant beasts with dry skin, little hairs, and long noses that spray water. Solve the riddle Mr. Frankie. Solve it, and you will know my quest." I laughed out loud at Bree's adorable rant and crossed my arms in front of me with a smile in my eyes while I waited for the ice-cream man to come up with his well calculated response.

"Let's see. A metal bird… that would be a plane, yes?"

"Correct. Go on. You must." Bree answered as she did a single twirl in front of his counter with glee clearly in her eyes.

"A giant beast with dry skin, little hairs, and long nose that sprays water… well that must be an elephant? Princess Bree, are you flying off to join the circus?!"

"No! No! Don't be silly. I am going to be a princess in India. With Mommy and Mommy Tanya. I shall return. I will." Bree answered, spinning around again. I loved it. Everything about her made me want to hug her in my arms after almost every word she ever shared out loud from her tiny mouth. "Double vanilla cone, please. No chocolate. No straws-berry, no sprinkles, no cherry on top. Now, and then thank you." Mr. Frankie smiled and nodded his head before asking me what I would be having.

"One scoop of _straws-berry, _please_._" I replied with a smirk, causing him to chuckle again lightly before turning around to fetch our frozen treats.

I felt my phone vibrating in my bag and quickly reached down to grab it. Fully expecting to find a text from the love of my life, I frowned seeing a text from Edward's ex instead.

We weren't exactly on very good terms these days.

_Bella. I thought we agreed you would have Bree home by 1:00? I thought you understood that I have a million things to do today, and now you've set me back because of ice-cream? Really? No wonder Bree favors her life here. It must be nice getting to be the fun "mom" all of the time. –Jane_

I mumbled a few soft obscenities under my breath after reading her catty bitch-fit text before passing Mr. Frankie a ten dollar bill to pay for our ice cream cones.

"Now, don't go falling in love with any elephants over in India, Princess Bree," he teased my daughter with an added wink of his eye. She giggled and shook her head adamantly.

"Daddy says no falling in love till I'm twenty-one," she announced with a nod of her head. Completely missing the absurdity of his comment to only focus on the facts.

I smiled and thanked him, then promised to bring the twins by next weekend for a visit so they could taste his newest cotton candy ice-cream concoction.

After guiding Bree to a bench at the end of the pier, I held my cone in one hand and draped my other arm around her shoulders to bring her up against me for a light hug that I knew would only last a millisecond.

We sat and ate in silence for the first few minutes, staring out at the water and randomly naming seagulls and pelicans that would land in front of us on the wooden railing. She giggled softly when I suggested one be called Zazu.

"No, Momma Bella. Zazu is not a pelican and he does not live by the ocean. He lives with Simba in Africa."

"Oh, you're totally right. How silly of me. I don't know what I was thinking." I replied with a smile, feeling my heart grow after hearing her very serious response. "Okay then, what's his name, smarty pants?" I asked, then took another lick from my ice-cream cone, as I continued to smile down at her.

"Hm… _her_ name can be Bree-Bird. You can come here and visit her while I'm gone and she will fly to India to give me your messages." She was so serious it was hard not to laugh, but I somehow managed to keep my giggle hidden then leaned down to kiss the top of her head firmly.

"I like that idea." I answered, smiling at the bird who truly did seem to be just standing there watching us with purpose and listening to our conversation. "Hello, Bree-Bird. It's very nice to meet you." I offered up to our new feathered friend. My eyes doubled in size when the bird seemingly nodded its head in response.

"She likes you." Bree spoke up with a giggle, waving at the bird. "You take good care of my Momma Bella, Bree-Bird!"

I swear on my life, the damn bird nodded again. I laughed and shook my own head in disbelief. Sometimes moments with Bree really did feel like a fairytale, complete with communicating animals.

My phone chirped in my lap, but I dreaded to look at its screen. I knew it would be Jane again because I hadn't responded to her previous bully text.

I took in a deep breath and glanced down, praying for a break from her snark-a-tude.

_Well, since you're not going to text me back, I can only assume you factually will not have my daughter home by 1. In that case, just keep her till Edward gets off and he can bring her. I can't sit here and wait all day for you. Thanks again for putting yourself first, Bella. –Jane_

"Seriously?!" I impulsively let out without thinking. I tossed the rest of my cone into the trash having lost my appetite and took in a deep breath to calm myself down before sending Edward a text that would remind him of how psycho his ex had factually become as of late.

We'd never agreed on a time. Hell, she was the one who randomly dropped Bree off at our house late last night, because she had something (ie: someone) important to do before she'd return to her wife on the other side of the world. Originally, before that had happened, I was supposed to pick UP Bree at one this afternoon so she could spend her last day in California with her brother and sister. So, it wasn't me who had messed up anything. Edward had warned me though that when Jane got like this it was better for me to just let him deal with her. I was just about to text him when a stranger appeared beside our bench smiling down at us. Bree-Bird immediately took off from her post, and for a moment that made me sad, and then slightly angry that the uninvited man had apparently scared her away.

"Good-bye, Bree-Bird! Remember to take good care of my Momma Bella!" Bree yelled out after our feathered friend in flight. I smiled down at her, and then redirected my attention to the man who was now kneeling beside us. With his crystal blue eyes now staring down at me, he smiled.

"Can I help you?" I snapped, half expecting him to ask me for some spare change. He was young looking with a deep tan on his skin, eyes that resembled the ocean, and sandy colored hair that was in desperate need of a trim.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to… see I draw over there, here on the pier, and well I did this picture and I wanted you two to have it." He explained then held out a large sheet of white paper for me to take from his hands.

"I don't have any cash." I instantly replied before looking down at the image. When I did I felt a gasp leave my lips. It was a picture of Bree and I sitting right in this very spot. Bree was smiling at our new friend, Bree-Bird, and I was looking down smiling at Bree. It was actually really quite good, but the voice in the back of my head refused to let me enjoy the random moment for very long.

It was a little alarming to realize this stranger had been watching us from a distance long enough to sketch such a detailed drawing.

"Bree, it's time to go."

"It's free of charge. Please, take it. I want you to have it." The man insisted again holding it out towards me.

"Thank you, but I sketch my own paper memories." I didn't need anyone else's interpretations of the special moments I'd shared with my stepdaughter today. I could, and _would_ do that myself.

"But Bree-Bird is in it!" Bree yelped trying to grab at the picture before I'd taken her hand into mine to start walking us back up the pier to head to our second favorite spot on the boardwalk.

The arcade.

"I'll draw you a picture of Bree-Bird." I promised her then turned back one last time to glance at the man who we'd so abruptly left behind. He looked hurt by my action, but I shook it off. I reminded myself that all that mattered today was making the most of these last few hours I had with Bree. I didn't need to waste anytime striking up a conversation with someone who was clearly out to swindle me out of whatever cash I might have had left in my wallet. Regardless of his talent.

When we got to the point where the pier opened up to the boardwalk I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Daddy! You came! You have arrived! I knew you would!" Bree squealed while jumping up and down. I smiled and quickly walked myself into his arms to hug him tight. Seeing him had instantly calmed my nerves.

"I couldn't miss out on some arcade games with two of my favorite girls." Edward shared before bending down to pick up Bree in his arms to spin her around while she giggled. "Everything okay?' he asked, looking past me, no doubt towards the stranger who had approached Bree and I at the other end of the pier.

"Yeah. He was trying to sell us a drawing. J-a-n-e on the other hand has been up my a-s-s via text. Apparently, she thought I would have someone back to her by one?"

"Forget it. She called me too. I reminded her about the actual plans that were made and how she changed them herself last night with her impulsive drop off, so now she feels like a total d-u-m-b-a-s-s."

Spelling out conversations had become a norm for us as of late. As long as we did it quickly, Bree never seemed to pick up the words, it was when one of us would get stuck on a spelling that she would catch on, and then we were in trouble.

Thankfully she was already lost in song and spinning around in front of us without a single care in the world. "Come on, let's go play some ski-ball." Edward suggested, then took my hand into his and prompted Bree to skip to the music she was now loudly sharing with everyone who passed us by.

* * *

**A/N: Whats up with the creepy guy on the pier drawing pictures of Bree and Bella? Go read the _Two Makes Five_ update (Chapter 2), and maybe you'll find some answers. ;)**

***Also, I completed _It's Real Life_ last week. If you're looking for something new and finished, I of course give it 2 thumbs up. That Bella can be quite frustrating, but there's a reason for all her behaviors and need for "distractions". Just push through the moments where you wish you could throw something at her and I promise there's a happy ending. **

**I'd love to hear from you, and I really hope to see you over at _Two Makes Five_! **

**XoX, PB **


	43. OUTTAKES from Chapters 21,28, and 32

**A/N: Under this "chapter" you'll find all of the "written correspondence "outtakes I did while writing, Two Makes Three. These are not beta'd, they're only meant for enjoyment, as little extras from the story.**

* * *

**~Below is Jake's letter to Bella when he sends her the box, containing the engagement ring.~**

**~From Chapter 21~ **

* * *

_Bella,_

_I don't know where to start. I still don't even know how I was able to let any of this happen. I messed up. I messed up in so many ways that I could fill up an entire notebook with apologies for everything I've done, for everything I've put you through… and I'm not just referring to the last few months. When I sit back and think about everything, I mean really think about everything, I realize that I am the world's biggest asshole. _

_I know we've talked about us, about how it's over. My point in this letter is not to repeat things that have already been said, but to say the things that haven't._

_Let me begin by saying I'm sorry for what happened on the stairs in our building. I don't know who that was. I don't know where that came from, but it wasn't me. I hope you know that… in my heart I think you knew that. I don't even remember half of it. I hadn't been sleeping well, I'd been at the studio all night and we were drinking. The entire thing is a blur to me. All I remember was Jasper getting a call and realizing that you were home. _

_I shouldn't have gone to Alice's party. I'm sorry for messing that up too. I just wanted to say my goodbyes. But then I saw you. You were glowing, and looked so beautiful, so happy… I lost it. I promised you this letter wouldn't be full of things I've already told you, but I still miss you, Bells. You're still the first thing I think about in the morning, and my last thought before I go to sleep at night. Everywhere I look, everywhere I go, it all reminds me of you… of us. What we had, and what I so royally fucked up._

_It's obvious that you're happy now. I've never seen you smile the way you do now. At least not in a very long time. It's hard to admit it, you have no idea how hard, but it's the truth. He makes you smile in ways I never could, and on a regular basis. I guess I should be thankful that I've at least gotten to see you like that, even if it wasn't because of me. He takes care of you; he proved it by giving me what I deserved._

_I don't want to be the one to still make you sad, Bella. I'm done trying to push something that clearly isn't salvageable. You are worthy of everything, and I was never able to give you that. We came close, very close, but it's time for me to accept that close is never close enough. You deserve someone like him. You were always too good for me. _

_Shit. Sorry, I'm repeating myself again._

_If I could change anything it would be what my priorities were. You never deserved to be my second. You should have always been my first. _

_I need you to keep the ring Bella. I need you to keep it because it belongs to you. I bought it for you and if I hadn't been such a moron you would have at least worn it for a day or two before you randomly met some guy you now believe you're meant to be with. For everything I put you through, for everything you've ever done for me. That ring belongs to you. I spent everything I had on itm and there are no refunds. I'll never forget the look on your face when you saw it in the store window, that was the smile I wanted to see again. I bought it for you, you have to keep it. Please. _

_If anything think of it as a symbol for what we had, what we shared. For the friendship that helped make it all possible. I could never sell it to a pawn shop. That ring represents too much._

_I guess this is me saying goodbye, Bells. I will love you forever, I don't care that I'm repeating myself there because that is something that will never change. Please take care of yourself. Know that even though I'm saying goodbye, if you ever wanted to come back… I will __always__ be here. I'm going to love you forever, Bella, and that's why I'm letting you go now. I'm letting you go because I can't help but feel that someday you will come back._

_-Jake_

* * *

_**A/N: Below is the email Bella sends to Jake in Chapter 28, after she finds out he wants to join her for her doctors appointment back in the city. **_

* * *

_My Response _

_To: JBlackMusic87_

_From: BellsInTheCity_

_Jacob,_

_I just don't understand. _

_I don't understand why you're insisting on inserting yourself someplace where you're obviously not wanted. Am I the one going crazy? Because that's the way your emails made me feel. Why is this so hard for you to accept? As if the doctors appointment wouldn't be stressful enough, now you want to add another pile of bull shit to it? _

_I used to think it was sad, the place I find you at now. Not anymore though. As far as am I concerned you deserve to be miserable because that's obviously how you want to see me. Miserable. Why you want to put me through this is beyond me._

_If you want to push yourself on me one last time like this then go for it. _

_The appointment is this Wednesday at 9:30 a.m. I've included a link to the doctor's office, you can find the address there. _

_Just so were perfectly clear… I do NOT want you there. I do NOT want to see you. I do NOT want to hear from you again. When I have something to say to you *I* will contact you. All you're doing is making this more difficult. Do you realize that? Why couldn't I just have a single month of peace? One month without your immature rants, and ridiculous assertions? Why was that so much to ask for? It's okay though. In 1-2 weeks we will have our answer. I'm sure by then you will have found a new way to make me feel badly for you one last time. You always have been good at playing the victim. Finding out you're not the father of these babies should be your ultimate "whoa is me" moment. I'm sure you'll write a great song about it. Maybe it will finally be your number one hit? Alright… I'm done being bitter. You should have let me go when I asked you to. I'll see you on Wednesday. _

_,Isabella Swan_

* * *

_**A/N: Below are the E-MAILS shared between Edward and Jake, from Chapter 32~**_

* * *

_To: JBlackMusic82_

_From: CullenE107_

_Subject: A warning._

_March 10, 2010 2:47 PM_

_You obviously have a problem with comprehending how serious I'm being about you keeping your distance when it comes to my fiancé. Let me reiterate. _

_Leave her alone. _

_She doesn't want to see you, she doesn't want to hear from you, she doesn't want to think about you. If you really care about her you won't show your face again. Stop being such a selfish prick Jacob, and back the fuck off. I'm not going to say it again._

_Yes. This is a warning. Don't fuck with me._

_Edward Cullen_

* * *

_To: CullenE107_

_From: JBlackMusic82_

_March 10, 2010 11:40 PM_

_Subject: Re: A warning._

_That was laughable. Thanks Cullen. You've helped me finish my day with a smile on my face. Love knowing that you care. If Bella feels this way then let her tell me herself. She doesn't need you to fight her battles. She's a big girl, or have you taken her independence from her? She doesn't like to be told what to do. Some advice from me to you. The more you push her in one direction the harder she'll push back. Take my word for it, I did after all spend 5 years with her… I know her better than anyone in this goddamn city. _

_Do you know why you wrote me this email? You wrote it because I make you nervous. And do you know why I make you nervous? Because you know she still cares about me. _

_I have no plans to go anywhere again. Not till a test tells me I should. _

_Jake_

* * *

_To: JBlackMusic87_

_From: CullenE107_

_March 11, 2010 8:17 AM_

_Subject: What's it like living in a world of denial?_

_Are you fucking kidding me? Let Bella tell you that herself? I think she has you fucking idiot. What part of "Leave me alone." doesn't register with you? When these results come back you better take a step back. No you better take quite a few fucking steps back because if I ever see you some place where you haven't been invited, I'll make sure I put you in a place that will keep you from bothering my girl again for quite some time._

_EC_

* * *

_To: CullenE107_

_From: JBlackMusic87_

_March 12, 2010 2:48 AM_

_Subject: Threats make my world go round._

_I have every right to pursue this. Lets not forget what brought us all here. I kissed Bella and she kissed me back. Shit I can still feel that kiss on my lips. I can still feel myself inside of here. It was fucking powerful. She might be wearing your ring, but she still thinks about me and the ring I bought for her. You don't easily forget about something when it controlled everything you were for four years. History can never be erased or forgotten. The sooner you accept that the sooner you'll get used to the idea that I'll always be two steps behind you. If these babies are mine I will be around till the day one of us stops breathing. You want to threaten me physically? I think my threat is much more damning. Bella fell back into my arms because she still had feelings for me. You call my world denial? I call it reality. What Bella and I had, it was real. You can't blame me for fighting to get it back. You would do the same. _

_Jake_

* * *

_To: JBlackMusic87_

_From: CullenE107_

_March 12, 2010 8:12 AM_

_Subject: Re: Threats make my world go round._

_You're fucking out of your god damn mind Black. You fucked her when she was passed out drunk. Way to fucking go! You make me sick, your disrespect for her is dangerous. Do you have any idea the amount of stress you're placing on her? Do you not understand how unhealthy that is for a pregnant woman? Your blatant disregard for what's best for Bella is fucked beyond belief. You can always be 2 steps behind me, because you know what, you'll still be behind me, while Bella will be walking beside me. The sooner you accept that the sooner you'll be able to move the fuck on. It's pitiful, I would almost feel bad for you if it weren't for the deliberate nonsense you're trying to haunt my girl with. You refuse to go away so of course Bella still thinks about you. You should know though, they aren't pleasant thoughts._

_I wouldn't do the same thing you're doing. If seeing me made Bella unhappy I would make sure I stayed the hell away. All I want is for her to be happy. I care more about her own happiness than I do my own. That's the difference between you and me Black. I care about Bella while all you care about is yourself. _

_EC_

* * *

_To: CullenE107_

_From: JBlackMusic87_

_March 13, 2010 1:13 PM_

_Subject: Keep dreaming. _

_You don't know me, don't pretend you do. I'll be sticking around at least a little while longer. _

_JB_

* * *

_To: JBlackMusic87_

_From: CullenE107_

_March 13, 2010 4:46 PM_

_Subject: Re: Keep dreaming._

_Have it your way Black. I gave you a chance to walk away. When the test results come back I'll make sure that choice is taken away from you. She doesn't love you anymore. Accept it, and move the fuck on. All you're doing now is showing how sad and pathetic you really are. Have more respect for yourself. _

_,Edward Cullen_

* * *

**A/N: So those are those. Pretty crazy to look back and remember where they once were. **

**Don't forget to check out the sequel, Two Makes Five. I'm updating that today as well. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
